The Rebel Companion
by Phantom's Ange
Summary: Just after "Doomsday". Before "The Runaway Bride". The TARDIS receives a distress signal. Homing on the signal, the Doctor faces one of his most deadliest enemies. A man near death begs the Doctor to save and protect his daughter. Promising, the Doctor saves and brings her on board the TARDIS. Read the adventures of the Doctor and his newest companion. 10/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This is rated Teen-Mature for swearing. Teens that are **under** the age of 17 are **not permitted** to read this story.

**AN:** I'm changing the Doctor/Rose relationship. Instead of it being romantic, it will be a sibling relationship. I will also inform you when I post pictures of Elena's outfits.

* * *

Deep in space, a blue police box was drifting leisurely through the Vortex. Everything was peaceful. The same could not be said inside. It was just the opposite. Even though inside held a warm, homey feeling, the slender man who appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties was just standing in the console room, staring at nothing. He wore a brown pinstripe suit, a brown and blue necktie, and tennis shoes.

Hands in pockets, the man sadly thought of his companion he had just lost. A woman he always thought of as a younger sister. Rose Tyler was her name. He lost her to Pete's world, a parallel world in fact.

It had happened because the Cybermen and the Daleks wanted to take over the Earth. The Doctor and Rose planned on sending both to the Void. Jackie, Mickey, alternate Pete were sent to the alternate universe for safety. The Doctor had sent Rose as well, but she returned and together, they were able to send both the Cybermen and the Daleks to the Void, but at a great cost: Rose.

Somehow during the process, the power lever on Rose's side had turned off. In order to turn it back on, Rose had released her grip on the clamp she had held onto. She was able to restore the power, but with the Void back up, the suction it created was immense. It left her clinging onto the lever for dear life. The Doctor had yelled at her to hold on.

As the last of the Daleks fell into the breach, Rose could no longer hold on. Her grip slipped and flew towards the Void, screaming. The Doctor screamed out in anguish, but it seemed at the last moment, Pete materialized in front of the breach. She flew into his arms. Rose looked back at the Doctor and he her before Pete and her vanished forever. The breach rippled, and sealed itself.

He remembered telling Rose that he couldn't come through. That he was using the TARDIS to harness the power of a supernova to say good-bye to her. He also remembered saying, "Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth." He also told her that she was officially dead back home. Before he could say good-bye to her, his image had vanished.

So here he was, standing alone. A single tear rolled down each cheek. The TARDIS, feeling his despair, gently hummed. Smiling a little, the Doctor gently patted the console in thanks. He then began working on the console, which was lit by a soft green glow. As he worked, the TARDIS suddenly made a blaring noise. The Doctor covered his ears.

"Warning, Master." K9 said in his computer-like voice.

"What!" the Doctor yelled.

K9, more specifically, K9 Mark II, is an intelligent, dog-like robotic machine. He had the ability to sense and warn the Doctor of danger. From a metal tube that came out of the K9's head whenever there was danger, K9 would fire a photon beam. It could be used to either stun or kill enemies. His ears are sensors that move right to left when he detected anything that is not right. A small red _suction cup_ extends out from between his eyes to allow him to communicate with other computers.

"Warning." K9 repeated.

"Yes, I heard you, K9." Doctor said.

Hurrying to the knob that would turn it off, he punched it down hard, the noise stopping.

"What was that for!?" the Doctor yelled.

The TARDIS hummed and Doctor gave his ship a perplexed look.

"What?"

"The TARDIS said to look at the physic paper, Master." K9 said.

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

The TARDIS gave a short jerk and a short hum. Like she was huffing in annoyance.

"All right!" The Doctor said as he pulled out his trusty physic paper. Opening it, his eyes widened. It said: PLEASE HELP.

Hurrying to the console, the Doctor asked, "Can you home in on the signal, K9?"

"Affirmative, Master." K9 said.

"Right." the Doctor said.

Once the coordinates were set, he pulled down the lever and they were off.

"Allons-y!"

The familiar whirring sound began as the TARDIS flew through the Vortex. The Doctor held onto the console as they flew towards their destination.

There came a jerking motion, causing the Doctor to lose his balance and fall to the ground as the TARDIS landed. Quickly standing, the Doctor looked at the screen to see where they had landed. His eyes widened.

"What!"

On the screen, he saw the distress signal had pulled them to Earth.

"Why was the signal coming from here!?" he scratched the back of his head.

Soon, he was going to find out.

≈ΘҖ≈

_Earth; 30 minutes earlier_

A woman of twenty-five was driving her blue Dodge Camaro to meet her parents and her Uncle Dal for lunch. They were to meet at her father and uncles' place of business. Seeing the building, she drove up to an empty parking spot close to the entrance. Getting out and locking the door, she looked herself over.

Her layered blonde hair ended just past her shoulders. She wore little to no make-up. She had natural beauty. Her lips were full and pouty. She inherited all these from her mother. Her younger sister looked like an exact copy of their mother.

Her two older brothers looked like their father: all three had dark hair and chiseled features. Her second eldest brother always had shoulder-length hair while the eldest had hair like their father: short. Though she and her brothers inherited their fathers' button nose.

The difference between her and her family was eye color. Her family had gray or hazel eyes. She had multicolored eyes, which was very unusual.

She was wearing a short white basic neppy t-shirt with curve hem. She wore leather jacket over it. The jacket had a zipper with a leather belt around the waist. There were silver buttons on the jackets' collar and three zipped-up pockets; two on the right and one of the left. Black stretch leather pants clung tightly to her slim, toned legs. Lastly, she wore black shoes with purple laces with a zipper on each shoe that faced each other that came to end of the knees.

To complete her look, she wore a blue crystal necklace. The blue crystal itself had four unusual symbols engraved into it that she was not familiar with.

Since she could remember, she always wore the necklace. One time, she did and in that instant, she felt lost and alone. Since then, she never took it off.

Seeing she looked presentable, she walked up to the building, and opened the door. Greeting the guard, she headed to the elevator. Passing an opened hallway, out of the corner of her eye, she stopped. She caught sight of something black. When she turned her head to see what it was, it was gone. _What was that?_ She asked herself.

Shaking her head, she continued on to the elevator. Coming to stand before the doors, she pressed the up button. The elevator door opened and she walked in, pressing the button "24". The doors closed and she began her ascend.

≈ΘҖ≈

Reaching the 24th floor, the elevator door opened. Turning right, the woman passed cubicles that had workers either typing on computers or talking on the phones. She greeted some as she passed. She soon came to a door with the name Dal EK inscribed in gold words.

Smiling when she heard a familiar voice, she knocked softly. Getting a reply, she turned the knob and entered, closing the door softly behind her.

She saw her uncle talking on the phone. He had wavy shoulder-length brown hair. Like her father, he was quite handsome with his gray eyes. He also had a 5'o clock shadow. He wasn't really her uncle. You could say her family made him part of the family.

Her uncle saw her and smiled warmly, waving at her. She waved back, smiling.

"So we have a deal then?" he asked. A few passed. "Good." he hung up the phone. He looked at the woman. "Hey there, Ilona." (Pronounced: EEL-on-a)

The woman's name wasn't really Ilona. Her name was really Elena Mathews. Ilona is just a nickname that her uncle Dal had given her.

"Hey there, uncle Dal." Elena greeted. "Ready to go get mom and dad and get somethin' to eat?"

Dal looked apologetic. "Sorry, Ilona. But somethin' has recently up."

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Ya," Dal said. "Your dad and I can't make it."

"Oh." Elena said. "OK." She then remembered something. "By the way, uncle Dal. I saw something strange when I was coming up."

This caught Dal's attention. "Strange? How?"

"Yeah," Elena said. "I couldn't see all of it, but all I caught was a bit of it. It looked golden-colored."

Dal went rigid.

"Uncle, you all right?"

Dal recovered. "Yeah. You must have seen something one of the workers were carrying."

Elena had seen the way his body language had changed. She knew something wasn't right, but she shrugged it off. "If you say so. Do you know where mom is?"

"She's with your father."

"Do you know where they are?" Elena asked. "I tried calling them on my Blackberry, but they didn't answer."

"NO!" he yelled.

Elena jumped at the sudden change in his tone.

Dal saw this. In a gentler tone, he spoke. "No." Walking over to her, he placed his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry I yelled. All I know is that your parents are working on something very important and they told me that they did not want to be disturbed, Elena."

Elena nodded. She knew he was hiding something. "Oh, all right, uncle."

Dal smiled and kissed Elena's forehead. A ring came from Dal's phone. Pressing the button on his earpiece, he said. "Excuse me. "Yes?" After a few minutes. "I'll be right there. I'm sorry, Elena, but I need leave."

Smiling, she watched as Dal left the office. _I know you were lying about mom and dad. They __always__ answer their phones. You're hiding something, uncle Dal. And I intend to find out what it is._

She waited for a few minutes after Dal left before she opened the door slowly, being careful to not make a sound. Peeking through the small crack between the door and its border, she watched as Dal walked away from his office. Deciding to follow him, she waited till he was about ten steps ahead of her.

As she followed him, she made sure that he didn't see her. She took notice that he was heading out of the building. _Why is uncle Dal leaving?_ As she passed the workers, she acted normally, waving at them.

As soon as she passed the workers and came to a corner, she saw the elevator that led to the ground floor. Elena hid most of her body, poking her head out from the corner. Dal pressed the button for down. The doors immediately opened. He walked in. Turning to face the opened doorway, Elena hid, not wanting to be discovered. Dal pressed G. The doors closed.

Once she was sure the coast was clear, Elena looked behind to see if anyone had followed her. Thankfully no one had. She walked over to the elevator. Pressing the button, she waited. Soon, she became impatient. _How long does it take for the elevator to come back up?_

Suddenly screams came from behind her and Elena whipped her head around as she heard unusual sounds. More screaming. She heard people running around.

"Oh my god." she said. "What's going on?"

Hearing the elevator door come back up, she looking at the doors. "Thank God."

Just then another sound came from behind her. Slowly turning around, her eyes widened.

"Oh god!" she screamed.

"EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

Next chapter...Oh no! What will happen to Elena?! Will she die? Will the Doctor be able to save her? And what is Dal hiding?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Elena's outfit cover is up!**  
**

* * *

There before her was a gold tank-like mechanical robot. It head was dome-shaped with a set of twin lights on the sides. A telescope-like eyestalk was in the middle that was attached to the mid-section by what she figured out was its neck. On its chest, left socket, was a stick. A black suction cup was attached to an arm the opposite socket. Its bottom was a sturdy base with a skirt-like structure of plates covered with globes.

"EXTERMINATE!"

As it fired, a bright blue beam shot from the stick. Elena ducked just in the nick of time. When the doors opened, she ran inside and not a moment too soon. Once inside, she ran to the nearest wall, which was next to the controls.

Pressing the G button and then the close button, whatever was shooting at her continued as she kept pressing the close button continuously. As soon as the doors closed, Elena breathed out relief. As the elevator made its way to the ground floor, Elena took deep breaths, trying to get her body to relax.

_What the hell was that thing!?_ She thought.

Hearing the ding indicating that she had arrived at her destination, she slowly peeked around the edge. She saw bodies littering the floors.

_Oh my god!_ She thought.

As she was about to step out, her eyes widened. Coming around the corner was another of those machines that had tried to kill her. She ran back into the elevator and slammed the closed button.

Luckily, whatever it was, did not see her. Listening carefully, Elena heard the machine pass. After a few minutes, Elena pressed the open button and hurried out of the building.

**-Outside-**

Getting into her car, she turned it on, floored it, and hurried out of the parking lot. As she was driving, a million thoughts were running through her mind.

_Whatever is going on, Uncle Dal has something to do with it and these...things!_

Wanting to warn her parents, Elena took out her Blackberry and dialed her fathers' number. Bringing the phone to her right ear, she waited, listening as the phone rang.

After a few minutes...

"H-Hell. . .*cough* hello?"

"Dad?" Elena asked in a panic. "Are you and mom OK?"

"We're fine, Nells." her father said, using his nickname.

Elena sighed in relief. "Thank god. I came by your work to see if both you and mom wanted to go out for lunch. But Uncle Dal said you two were busy and didn't want to be disturbed. He was acting so strange. After he had gotten a call, he said he had to leave. I followed him and when I was about to leave, this robotic thing tried to _kill_ me! I was able to get away, thank god. Where are you and mom? I'm going to come and get you both."

"NO!" her father yelled. "_STAY AWAY_!"

"What? Why?" she asked.

Before her father could answer, she heard struggling on the other end.

"Dad? DAD!"

"Your father is indisposed at the moment, Ilona."

Elena's eyes widen. "Uncle Dal?"

"Hello." she could practically see his smirk.

"What have you done with my dad?"

"Oh, don't worry." Dal said. "He's all right."

Elena sighed in relief.

"For now."

Elena went rigid. "Why are doing this?"

"I shall show you." Dal said. "Come to the old warehouse on Marks Street. Don't make me or your parents wait." And with that, he hung up.

Feeling her blood run cold, Elena felt her phone slip through her hand. Not wanting her parents to be put in more danger, Elena hurried.

**-Warehouse-**

Coming upon her destination, Elena parked her car and got out. The warehouse was a five-story brick building with eleven windows on each level.

Hurrying inside, she looked around, not seeing anyone. All she saw were empty crates. As she walked past them, her phone rang.

Pressing the accept button, she said. "Hello?"

"I see you've arrived on time." Dal said. "Good."

"Where are you?" Elena said, looking around.

"You can find me at the heart of the warehouse." came the reply. "But hurry. You have exactly 10 minutes or your parents die."

"How can I know you're not bluffing?" she asked. "This can be a trick."

"Oh, it's no trick." Dal said. "Talk."

"El-Elena?" came a feminine voice.

Elena's eyes widen. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Are you OK? Dad?" she asked.

"Both of us are fine."

"But they won't be if you don't hurry!" Dal said.

"Why are you doing this!?" Elena yelled.

"All you have to do is come to me to find out." Dal said. "Oh, by the way, you'll have some obstacles to overcome to get to me." The line went dead.

Elena looked at her phone in confusion. _Obstacles?_

All of a sudden, she heard a familiar whirring sound. Running to a nearby crate, she hid. Peeking out, she gasped. There were two robots. They looked very similar to the those robots from her fathers' business!

"Find the girl. Do not exterminate." said the one on the right.

"Affirmative." asked the left one.

_What do they mean?_ She thought for a moment. _Do they mean me? If so, why? Why am _I_ so important?_

She watched as they moved on. As ten minutes drew closer and closer, Elena had to hide and avoid those robots while still trying to figure the meaning behind what Dal had meant.

"The heart of the warehouse." Elena quoted. "The heart of the warehouse."

Hiding behind one of the crates, she pondered for a few seconds till it seemed a light bulb lit up. _He meant the _center_ of the warehouse!_ She thought.

Peeking out to see the coast was clear, she made her way to the center of the warehouse. As she did this, she took no notice that she had been followed the whole time.

**-Center of Warehouse-**

Just stopping at a nearby crate that would come out to the center, Elena heard voices. Familiar ones: her parents and Dal's. Walking very carefully to crates' corner, she peered out. In an open area, she saw her parents and Dal, along with one of the robots.

_Where's the other one?_ Elena thought.

"Why are you doing this, Dal?" asked her father, Leo.

"Yes. Why?" her mother, Betsie asked.

As he began to explain, Elena listened in, not noticing the person sneaking up behind her. Sensing that person, she spun around to see who it was, but before she could see their identity, she was hit over the head.

Dazed, she felt herself being caught before she could hit the ground. She then felt herself being carried.

"Elena!" she heard her mom and dad's voice.

"Ah, I see Ilona has made it just in time." Dal said as Elena was gently deposited next to her parents. Both Leo and Betsie looked Elena over. Both Leo and Betsie saw no life-threatening injuries. All they saw was a minor concussion. Leo turned to Dal, anger clearly written on his face.

"You bastard!" Leo yelled. "Nells has nothing to do with this!"

"You're right, Leo." Dal said. "She didn't. Until she began to follow me. That was her mistake."

Feeling her cloudy mind begin to clear, Elena was able to see a bit more clearly. "What's going on?"

"Everything's all right, sweetie." Betsie said.

"Mom?" Elena asked.

"I'm here."

"Now that you're all reunited." Dal said. "Time to tell little Ilona what you have done, Leo."

Shaking her head, Elena's vision became clear. She saw Dal and the two robots each of his side.

"What are those things?" she whispered.

"We are called Daleks." came an electronic voice.

This came from the one on the right. It color was golden, but with a slight dull tint. It was known as Dalek Jast.

"_We_?" Elena said.

"Yes." Dal said.

Suddenly his form changed. He was exactly like those Daleks, except he was all black!

Elena and her parents' eyes widen.

"We are Daleks!" a voice came from the black Dalek. "And we reign supreme! You will stand."

They stood.

"Wait!" Elena said. "You're an alien!"

"Correct." the black Dalek said in the same electronic voice. "I am Dalek Sec."

"Of course!" Elena said.

"What?" her parents asked.

She looked at her parents. "Don't you get it?! Dal Ek. Dalek! Dal's full name! Dal Ek Sec! Dalek Sec!"

The parents eyes widened in realization. They had been housing an alien and a Dalek!

"Then why did you need me and Leo?" Betsie asked.

"We were in need of assistance to open the crates that were stored in this warehouse." Dalek Sec said. "We could not open them."

"Why?"

"Someone found this warehouse and found out what it housed. They placed a security system that only _humans_ can open." Dalek Sec said.

"What's in the crates?" Leo asked.

It only took Elena minutes to figure it out. "There's more of you in them, isn't there?"

"You are correct." said Dalek Jast.

"What makes you think we will help you?" Betsie said.

"If you do not comply," said Dalek Thay. His gold color was brighter than Dalek Jast. "We will exterminate you all."

"How do you plan on destroying us?" Elena asked. "By blowing us up?"

"You are correct." Dal said.

"What?!" Betsie asked. "How?!"

Leo's eyes widen. "Oh, no."

Elena looked at him. "Dad?"

"Leo, what have you done?" Betsie asked.

"I've made a terrible mistake." Leo said. "Remember that project I had built?"

"Yes." Betsie said. Her eyes went wide. "No."

"Yes." Dal said. "It is a bomb."

"But it can't be set off without a timer." Leo yelled.

"Which you done." Dal said. "In about ten minutes, this whole building will be destroyed."

"Along with you." Elena said.

"No." Dalek Jast said. "There is a ship in orbit that will transport us to safety."

"You will open the crates, allowing the others to escape." Dalek Sec said.

"We will never help you!" Betsie yelled.

"Then we will exterminate you." said Dalek Thay.

"I will not help you!" Leo said. "I will not help you destroy the human race."

"Then your child will die!" Dalek Jast yelled. "EXTERMINATE!"

"NO!" Betsie yelled.

She ran in front of Elena as the bright blue beam shot out. Elena screamed in horror as she watched her mother die before her eyes. Her mothers' whole body lit up, causing both Elena and Leo to see her skeletal system.

"Mom!" Elena yelled.

Betsies' corpse fell to the floor. Elena fell to her knees. She felt her eyes water and her heart break at witnessing her mother die.

She stared up at Dalek Jast. It had just murdered her mother in cold-blood. She felt tears falling. "You monster!"

As she charged at the Dalek, Leo grabbed her. "Don't, Nells!"

"But dad! That _thing_ just killed mom!" Elena yelled.

"I know!" Leo said, hugging Elena him. "I know."

Elena clung to her father, sobbing, hurt.

"You _will_ assist us or the girl is exterminated." Dalek Sec said with no emotion.

Both Leo and Elena looked at Delak Sec that once was Dal. . . or _is_ Dal.

Not wanting to lose his daughter too, Leo nodded. "All right. I'll help you."

"No, dad!" Elena yelled.

"Move, humans." Dalek Jast ordered.

Both not wanting to leave Betsie, but having no choice, they began to walk away. Passing by a desk, Leo looked down. Seeing something that may prove useful, Leo grabbed it and hid the object. The three Daleks followed. As they entered the larger room housing the crates, Elena kept close to her father.

"What are we gonna do?" she whispered.

"When I give the signal, we run." he whispered.

"What's the signal?"

"NOW!"

With that, Leo quickly smashed the eyepiece of the nearest Dalek, which was Dalek Thay, with the lead pipe he had grabbed. This caused it to cry out. Elena quickly ran away. Just as Leo was about to follow...

"EXTERMINATE!"

he cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Coming back around the corner, Elena stopped in her tracks to see her father face down.

"Dad!"

Groaning, Leo looked up. "R-Run, Nells!" she didn't move. "RUN!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Elena ran away, even though she didn't want to leave her father.

"Detonate the bombs!" Dalek Sec said.

The Daleks seemed to ignore Elena, except one.

Running around the corner, she pressed her back against the crate, breathing heavily. She slid to the floor.

"Mom." she said sadly. "Daddy."

Tears welled up. Pulling her knees to her chest, she laid her head against them. She felt the tears begin to fall, but she breathed in deeply to stop herself from crying. She would mourn for her parents later. Right now was not the time. Her life was in danger and she needed to get out. She heard the Dalek coming. Quickly getting up, she placed her hand unknowingly on one of the security panels.

A beep was heard.

She looked. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, shit!"

She watched as the door before her slid opened. She saw more Daleks inside and were operational.

"Double shit!" she said.

She ran, not seeing that the Daleks were transporting out of the warehouse. As she passed crates, she saw each one of them open and had Daleks! _They must have synchronized that as soon as one was of the security panels was accessed. So were the others!_

As she turned a corner, she came to a dead-end. "Dammit!"

Suddenly a loud boom was heard. The entire building shook causing Elena to lose her balance. The shaking caused her body to slam into one of the crates. Her head to collide with the crate. The concussion she already had sustained became severe. Her body slid to the ground, her right arm stretched out, like it was reaching out towards the exit. Her vision began to fuzzy, ready to engulf her into darkness. Blood seeped from a cut that came from her scalp.

Just before she passed out, she whimpered: "Please, help."

Fire began spreading throughout the entire building!

**-Leo-**

Leo, still clinging to life heard what sounded like an engine nearby.

"Come on, K9!" he heard a man's voice. "There may be people trapped in here!"

He heard footsteps that sounded like they were heading his way.

"H-Help!" Leo whispered. He cried a bit louder. "HELP!"

After a few minutes, a young man ran to his side. He felt himself being gently set onto his back. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"My. . .daughter?" Leo asked. "Where is she?"

"Daughter?" the man asked. "I haven't seen anyone except you. What's your name?"

"Leo Mathews."

"Well, Leo Mathews, I'm the Doctor." the Doctor grinned. "Now, where's your daughter? What's her name?"

"Elena." Leo answered. "I don't know where is she. I told her to run after..."

"After?"

"Master, he has sustained internal injuries." came a robotic voice.

Leo turned to see a mechanical dog roll up to them.

"Can you tell from what kind of weapon, K9?"

"Energy weapon." K9 answered.

"What thing has that such weapon?"

"Daleks." Leo answered.

"What?" Doctor asked.

"They said they are called Daleks." Leo answered. "They killed my wife."

"I'm so sorry." the Doctor said remorsefully.

Leo could see the Doctor was truly sorry for his loss. "Please, save Elena. Save and protect her."

The Doctor nodded. "K9, can you get a fixed location?"

"Affirmative, Master."

"Thank you." Leo smiled and exhaled his last breath.

The Doctor sighed.

* * *

The Doctor and K9 ran through the warehouse with K9 leading, they passed a corner and both stopped dead in their tracks. Before them was a black Dalek and in front of him was an unconscious young blonde woman the Doctor knew now was Elena.

Having heard them, the Dalek swung its eyepiece around to look at him.

"Doctor." the Dalek said.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor growled. "Why have you murdered two innocent people?"

"It was necessary."

"How was it necessary!?"

"They would not cooperate." it answered.

"So you murdered them!"

"Correct."

"So what," the Doctor asked. "You're going to murder the daughter then."

The Dalek looked back at Elena. After a few minutes at of just staring at her unconscious form, it turned its eyepiece back to the Doctor and began moving towards him. Thinking that it was going to attack, both K9 and the Doctor were ready. But it took them both by surprise and did something unexpectedly. The Dalek did not attack. Instead, it kept moving. This caused the Doctor to become bewildered by the Daleks' unusual behavior. Both he and K9 moved aside, allowing the Dalek to pass.

The Doctor hurried to Elenas' side and quickly examined her. Seeing her injuries, he knew he had to get her into the TARDIS for a complete examination. With that in mind, he hoisted her into his arms bridal-style. Her legs were held in his right arm while her back was in his left. Her head laid limp like her arms. The Doctor turned and faced the Dalek. It had stopped at the end of the corner.

"No." the Dalek answered. "Even though I was ordered to exterminate all three, I won't exterminate Elena."

"Why then?"

"It is hard to believe, Doctor." the Dalek said. "Before they had found out that I was an alien, Elena and her family showed me kindness and treated me like part of their family."

"But your species thrive on death and destruction. Why did you not kill them when you had the chance? Why did you wait till now? And why kill only her parents?" Doctor answered. "Why didn't you spare them?"

The Dalek did not answer. Instead a beam of light encased him and he was gone. The building gave a jerk and the Doctor knew they had to get out. Hurrying, both he and K9 ran to the TARDIS. They soon came upon the beloved machine. Opening the door, K9 went in first and then the Doctor, being careful of the cargo he was carrying.

**-TARDIS; Inside-**

The Doctor gently set Elena on the floor and then set coordinates so the TARDIS would land just outside the warehouse.

**-Outside the Warehouse-**

The TARDIS materialized and the Doctor opened the door to watch the building crumble on its foundation. Closing the door, the Doctor turned his attention to Elena. Picking her back up, he took her to the med-bay to check on possible injuries that were inflicted upon her. He felt his two hearts break at the news he would have to give her once she awoke.

* * *

Next Chapter: "The Runaway Bride". Elena awakes in the TARDIS. How will she react? How will she take the news of her parents death?


	3. Chapter 3

**-Med-bay-**

The Doctor entered the room with a still limp Elena in his arms and placed her on the cushioned examination table the TARDIS happily provided. He then gathered three instruments he knew he would need for his examination: stethoscope, ophthalmoscope, and a blood pressure cuff.

The first thing he had the TARDIS do was a body scan. The scan of her bones to be exact. To see if there were any damage. There was no damage. The Doctor sighed in relief. He then asked the TARDIS to do a scan of her internal organs. Most of her organs weren't injured, but when the TARDIS scanned her brain, it told him that she had a very severe concussion and it was putting pressure on her brain.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor exclaimed.

He dashed around and grabbed a metal jet needle-free injector. It was the size of the sonic screwdriver. The body was thick enough for a person to hold onto it. On its end was a button for that said person to push to allow the medicine to be injected into the patient. The other end was the nozzle. Inside the jet injector, it contained a light blue liquid with a healing agent that would relieve the pressure and get rid of the concussion.

He quickly set the mode for human and jogged back to Elena. Pressing the the nozzle against her neck, he injected the antidote into her. He then had the TARDIS do another scan on just her brain. After the scan was over, he sighed in relief when he saw the pressure on her brain slowly easing. Putting the injector back on the table, he now went to take care of the cut on her forehead.

Once that was taken care of, he knew it would be a while before she would awake. He decided once he awoke he would take her blood-pressure, hear her heartbeat, and check her eyes. But for now, he would let her rest and allow the medicine do its job.

As he left the med-bay, he decided to tinker with the console to keep his mind off the woman who was recovering.

**-Med-bay; Few Hours Later-**

Consciousness began to return. Fingers twitched. Elena groaned in pain. Slowly, she moved her right arm, feeling the stiff muscle protest. But she ignored it. Instead she laid her hand on her head, feeling where the pain was emanating from. She knew she would have a deep wound with dried blood, but when she felt for the wound, it wasn't there!

Eyes shot open. She stared at her hand and saw there wasn't even any blood! She sat up quickly. Instantly, she felt dizzy. She clung to what she was sitting on until the dizziness passed. Shaking her head, she took notice of her surroundings.

_Where the hell am I?_ She thought.

The room she was in gave off a hospital feel. It was all white. She looked at what she was sitting on and saw that it resembled an examination table.

_Why the hell am I on an examination table?_ She thought. She swung her legs over the side. She then recalled she had hit her head just before she fainted. Feeling the back of her and expecting a bump, what she found hard to believe was when she felt around, there was no bump!

"What the hell!" she exclaimed. "What the hell's going on!?"

Suddenly a door slowly opened, causing Elena to yelp. Sliding off the examination table, she saw that she could walk. So she slowly made her way over to the door and peeked out to see a hallway that was long in both directions. When she looked to her right, she saw that it turned left a little ways away.

Deciding to take the right, she kept her back to the wall, not wanting anyone to take her by surprise. When she came to the turn, she peeked around and saw an opening into another room that was bigger.

**-Console Room-**

As the Doctor was tinkering around, he did not notice Elena.

"Where the hell am I!?"

The Doctor jumped, yelling in surprise. He turned and looked at her. "Oi! Don't do that! Gave me heart attacks."

"Where. . .am. . .I?" Elena asked.

"You're in the TARDIS."

"The what?" Elena asked.

"The TARDIS." the Doctor repeated. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS."

"Wait." Elena said. "So this is a spaceship?"

"Basically, ya." the Doctor said.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." he said.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?" Elena said. "No other name?"

"Yep." the Doctor said the "p" with a pop. "I must admit you're taking quite well."

"Did you kidnap me?" Elena asked.

"What?" the Doctor asked in a slight high-pitched voice. "No!" He moved towards her. "I saved you."

She moved away. The Doctor stopped. He could see that she was scared and didn't trust him. She was in a strange place with a person she hardly knew. If he had awakened in a strange place also and met someone whom he had never met before, he could possibly act the same way.

"Where's my family? Where are my parents? What have you done with them!?" Elena demanded.

The Doctor didn't answer. He hated this. He hated that he would have to tell her that her parents are dead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Elena, but they're dead."

"What?" Elena said softly. She shook her head. "No, you're lying! I don't believe you!"

"I wish it were true, Elena." the Doctor said. He then walked over to the console and typed on something. He sadly looked at Elena and with trepidation, he slowly turned the screen till it was facing her.

Slowly Elena walked over to see what the screen held. What she saw made her blood run cold. There on the screen was digital news report. Its headline said: OLD WAREHOUSE ON MARKS STREET FELL ON ITS FOUNDATION. TWO DEAD BODIES FOUND. IDENTIFIED AS LEO AND BETSIE MATHEWS. POLICE REORTS ARE SAYING IT WAS SUICIDE.

As she read the article, she found out that police had found her car, but not her body. They were searching for her. Her brothers had put a reward for information on her whereabouts, but nothing had come up. She continued to read about her parents and how they did an autopsy and saw no wounds on the bodies. They were in perfect health. There was going to be a funeral in a week's time.

Elena felt her breath still and heart-break as she re-read the headline and article. She knew in her heart that her mother was gone. She had seen her death before her very eyes, but she had hoped her father had made it.

But there, before her in black and white, were words saying her father, Leo Mathews was gone.

"It can't be true." Elena whimpered, looking away. She felt her knees buckle and like slow motion, she fell to the ground. "Its all my fault."

The Doctor crouched down beside her. With some hesitation, he slowly laid his hands on her upper arms. "Its not your fault, Elena."

"It _is_ my fault." she mumbled.

"No, it isn't." he said. "If its anyone's, its mine."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Yes," the Doctor said. "Before I saved you, I found your father. He told me about the Daleks. That they killed your mother."

All of sudden, Elena felt anger towards the man beside her. "Then why didn't you save them!?" she began pounding on his chest. "After you saved me, you could have them! Why didn't you!? It's all your fault!"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, allowing her release all the anger she had pint up inside. "Your father had only a few minutes of life left just after I got to him. He died just before I found you. By the time I had gotten you into the TARDIS, the building was collapsing on itself. I had to get us out of there or we would have been crushed. I _couldn't_ save them!"

"That's no excuse! You could!" she yelled. "You could have saved them."

As she kept pounding on his chest, she continued to blame him for her parents death, crying silent tears. The Doctor knew she didn't really blame him. She felt betrayed and was taking it out on the first person she saw, which was him. He allowed her to pound on his chest, not that it harm him while he held her.

After a few minutes, he felt her body relax. Looking down, he saw she had exhausted herself. He sighed in sadness because she had just been informed about her parents death and he had been the one to tell her. He gently maneuvered Elena around in his arms so he could carry her the same way he did back at the warehouse. With the exception that her head now rested comfortably on his chest. The Doctor stood with ease. Holding her securely in his arms, he took her to one of the many bedrooms the TARDIS housed.

**-Bedroom-**

Coming an unoccupied one, the TARDIS was gracious enough to open the door. Thanking her telepathically, the Doctor walked in and gently deposited Elena on the king-size bed. He took her shoes off and then put the sheet and a light blanket on her.

As the Doctor watched her sleep, he could not help but feel like if only he had arrived at the warehouse sooner than he did, he could have saved Elena's parents as well. Then they would be safe and alive. And Elena would be able to live her life normally. Now she couldn't.

Wanting to leave her in peace, he left her.

As Elena slept, she dreamt of a her most cherished memory. It was on Christmas Day, also known as The Christmas Invasion. Elena was twenty-four then. She remembered very well. The aliens known as the Sycorax and Robot Santas that scared Elena.

_~Memory~_

_A twenty-four Elena, along with her entire family were sitting around the Christmas tree, ready to open presents. Her parents, Leo and Betsie, had bought a _real _Christmas tree, not the kind others had bought from the Robotic Santas._

_Her eldest brother, Conner, sat with his long-time girlfriend, Tammy, a fiery red-head. She was able to put her brother in his place._

_Her second eldest brother, Nick, had brought his wife, Claire, a very sweet brunette girl and their two children, Anthony, Tony for short, and Danielle or Dani as the others call her. Anthony was the oldest, being four and Danielle, three._

_Anthony looked like his father and Danielle resembled their mother. Danielle was a very cute child and loved her Aunt. Her youngest sister, Katherine, Katie or Kate for short sat next to her. Everyone was in their pajamas._

"_All right, everyone." Conner said. "That's open presents!"_

_Everyone cheered, especially Tony and Dani. As presents were opened, everyone thanked the person that had bought the present._

_When Elena grabbed a small box with her name written on the tag. She also saw that the present was from her parents. Looking up at them, she saw they had big smiles on their faces._

"_Go ahead, Nells." Leo said._

_She slowly opened the wrapping, to see a small black box. Opening the box, she moved the wrapping that was inside aside. Her breath stilled. There before her was a silver charm bracelet. It had seven hearts and engraved each heart was a word: Love, Balance, Family, Happiness, Friends, Peace, and Hope. And in between each heart was a gem that held each family members birthstones._

_Elena felt her heart swell with love for her parents and tears well up. She quickly put the bracelet on and went over to hug her parents._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried happily. "I'll never take it off!"  
_

_~End Memory~_

And she never did. Elena awoke 8 hours later groggily. Groaning sleepily, she sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she took notice that she was now in another room.

_Where am I now!?_ She thought.

"_You're in an unoccupied bedroom, Elena."_ came a woman's voice.

Elena looked around at hearing the voice. "Who said that?"

"_I did."_ the voice said. _"Do not be afraid, Elena. I will not harm you. I am what the Doctor calls the TARDIS."_

"You're speaking in my mind. How can I be hearing you then?" she asked.

"_It seems that you have linked with me telepathically."_ the TARDIS said. Her voice held a sort of confusion, yet there was also some happiness hidden there too._"Though you should not be able to just yet. It is most interesting."_

Even though she was getting some straight answers, she looked down at her clothes and felt dirty. She hadn't showered since yesterday. "Is there anyway I can get a shower and a change of clothes?"

"_Of course, Elena."_ the TARDIS said. She then opened a door just to the left of the bed. _"Through that door is the bathroom that has a shower, washcloths, and towels. When you're done, an outfit will be picked out for you."_

Getting up, Elena walked over to the bathroom. Stopping, she laid her hand on the wall. Feeling thankful for the TARDIS' help, she gently rubbed her hand up and down. "Thanks. For being a spaceship, you're very nice."

She felt a hum of thanks in her head. She then went in and took her shower.

**-Twenty Minutes Later; Console Room-**

As the Doctor was working on the console, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Turning around, the Doctor saw Elena approaching him in a slow manner. He noticed she was wearing a new outfit. It was all black.

The shirt was long-sleeve. The part of the shirt where the shoulders were supposed to be were missing. The sleeves were attached to the shirt at the underarm. The graphics were white and some gray skull and crossbones and spiderwebs. Ten to twenty black laces were sewn in the front. On the left sleeve, there was three button clasps, as well as on the right. A thick lace wound around the collar and on the lace, there was six button clasps.

The pants she wore form-fitting made of Polyester. There were five small belts with bronze buckles on each outer leg that were only there for decorations. A bronze button was in the front along with a small zipper.

As for shoes, she wore black leather steel toe boots. Each boot had seven metal plated buckles.

"You're awake." the Doctor smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel a bit better." she answered.

"How is your head?" he asked. "No pain?"

Elena shook her head.

The Doctor looked back at the console. "Good."

"I need to call my sister and brothers." she said. She took out her Blackberry.

Just as she was about to enter her sisters' number, she noticed she didn't have any service. "What!?"

The Doctor looked at her. "What's the matter?"

Elena looked at him. "No service!"

He held his hand out. "Give it to me."

With some reluctance, she did that. Turning the phone around, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on it. He then handed the phone back to her.

"What did you just do?"

"Altered your phone. Boosted the signal." was his answer. "Your phone has just become a what I call a superphone. You can now use it to make calls through time and space. It can also work in places where there's no phone service." He winked at her. "Neat little trick."

"Thanks."

She then dialed Katie's number.

After a few rings...

"Ells?"

"Hey, Katie." Elena smiled.

"Oh, God!" Katie yelled. "Nick, Conner and I thought you were dead! Where are you!? Are you alright!?"

"Calm down, Katie." Elena soothed. "I'm fine. Is Conner and Nick there?"

"Ya."

As Elena talked with her siblings, the Doctor was just moving about, wanting to give her privacy. He did see the smile when she greeted who he guessed was her sister. He can see that her smile was adorable.

All of sudden, something caught his eye. Looking up, he saw a woman in a white dress in his ship!

Both the Doctor and Elena screamed, "WHAT!?"


	4. The Runaway Bride Prt 1

**AN:** Elena's outfit for this episode is up.

* * *

The woman saw that she was standing in a strange golden dome-like room with pillars that were formed irregular. A lean man and a gaping woman was staring at her.

"What?" the ginger said

"I'll call you back, Katie." Elena said.

Donna gasped.

"What!" The Doctor/Elena said

"Who are you two?" Donna said.

"But-" the Doctor said.

"Where am I?" Donna said.

"_What?_" Elena yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" Donna demanded.

"WHAT?" The Doctor/Elena yelled.

As the Doctor floundered around trying to form coherent sentences, both women watched. "You can't do that I wasn't even in, we're in flight! That is physically impossible! How did you-?"

"Tell me where I am! You tell me _right now _where am I!" Donna demanded.

"Inside the TARDIS" The Doctor said weakly.

"The what?" Donna asked, clearly confused.

"The TARDIS." Elena said.

Donna looked at Elena. "The what?"

"The _TARDIS!_" The Doctor and Elena yelled. Both of their voices had become stronger and they were getting irritated by answering the same question over and over.

The Doctor made his way around the console. Elena moved out of his way. Even though she hadn't known him for long, she could tell he was getting pissed very quickly.

"The _what?_" Donna all but shrieked.

Elena exhaled. "It's called the TARDIS!"

"That's not even a proper word! You're just sayin' things!"

The Doctor ignored the statement. "How did you get in here?"

"Well obviously, when you kidnapped me!" Donna spat. The Doctor finally started to notice Donna's apparel and stared at the wedding dress while Donna continued.

"Who was it? Who's paying ya? Was it Nerys, oh my god she's finally got me back! This has got Nerys written all over it!"

"Who the hell is Nerys?" Elena said.

"You're best friend!"

"Nerys is not my best friend!" Elena yelled. "I don't even know a Nerys!"

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" the Doctor asked.

Elena shook her head. _How thick can ya get?_ "She's getting married."

"I'm going ten pin bowling." Donna said sarcastically. "WHADDYA THINK DUMBO? I WAS HALFWAY UP THE AISLE!"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Dumbo?"

"I've been waiting all my life for this," Donna ranted on, ignoring Elena's last comment. "I was just seconds away! And then you…I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" the Doctor defended.

He then backed up in fear as Donna stalked towards him. Seeing this could get ugly, Elena decided to intervene. She made her way over and stood in between the two, facing Donna.

"Just take it easy." Elena said. "If you could just calm down and listen to the Doctor, I'm sure he can explain everything."

"Did he kidnap you as well?" Donna asked.

Elena looked over her right shoulder at the Doctor and he her. She looked back at Donna. "No. He. . .uh. Saved my life actually."

"Anyway, we're having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband. We're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" Donna yelled.

"Now, hang on a minute!" Elena yelled. "That's going a bit too far! The Doctor and I don't know how you got here!"

"I don't care!" Donna yelled.

The Doctor ignored the two women. Instead, he went back to the console and fiddled with the controls, focusing on getting Donna back to where she had come from. Donna looked over Elena's shoulders, noticing the doors. She made a break for them.

Elena saw her do this. "NO, DON'T!" She chased after her.

Elena's yell caught the Doctor's attention. He looked towards the doors and saw what Donna was about to do. His eyes went wide. "NO! Wait a minute! Don't!"

Ignoring them both this time, Donna wrenched the doors open. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. The sight that greeted them was a supernova. Elena stood on her right. The Doctor walked up behind them both.

"You're in space," the Doctor explained gently, "Outer Space. This is my...spaceship. It's called the 'TARDIS.'"

Elena could hear some hesitation when he called the TARDIS a "spaceship". It was like he didn't want to call her that, but he had to, in order for Donna to understand.

"It's called the TARDIS." Elena said. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?" Donna asked.

Elena could see on Donna's face that all the fight that she had just a few minutes ago was gone as all three stared out at the breathtaking sight.

"The TARDIS is protecting us." The Doctor said.

"Really?" Elena asked, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her. "Really."

"That's totally awesome." Elena said.

The Doctor smiled at her.

Donna looked at the Doctor. "Who are ya?"

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said.

Donna looked at Elena. "And you?"

"Elena Mathews."

"Human?" the Doctor asked, eying Donna up and down.

"Yeah." Donna looked back at the Doctor. "Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for me." the Doctor remarked.

Elena snorted.

Donna looked slightly dizzy as she came to her next conclusion. "You're an alien."

"Yeeeeaaahhh." He drew out.

"And you, Nellie?" Donna asked. "Are you an alien?"

Elena looked at her, hearing a new nickname. "Human. Like you."

There was a pause. Donna was allowing everything she had just been told to sink in, before she spoke again, "It's freezing with these doors open."

"Too true." Elena said.

The Doctor reached out and quietly shut the doors. He then dashed back to the console.

"But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This…this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be..." he turned, grabbed an ophthalmoscope. He then spun around and looked into Donna's eyes, all the while muttering rapidly, "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the chronon shell. Maybe something macro-mining your DNA within the interior matrix. _Maybe_ a genetic…"

Donna suddenly slapped him.

Elena's eyes widen in surprise.

"OW! What was that for?" the Doctor yelled.

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!"

The Doctor stood in shock for a moment. No one had ever bossed him around like this before.

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?" the Doctor asked.

"Saint Mary's, Paytor Road, Chiswick, London. England, Earth, the Solar System!" Donna stopped, spotting something on the railing.

Elena looked in that direction to see that it was a purple blouse.

Donna snatched it up. "I knew it!" she shouted accusingly, "Acting all innocent…" she strode over to them, waving the blouse around, "I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"

A shadow crossed the Doctor's face as he gazed at the blouse. "That's my friend's."

Elena looked at the Doctor and saw the look. It was the same look she had not too long ago. The look she still has: like he lost someone _very_ dear to him.

"Where is she then? Popped out for a space walk?" She spat sarcastically.

"Donna..."

"She's gone." the Doctor said.

"Gone _where?_" Donna asked.

"Donna." Elena said.

He looked down. "I lost her."

Elena felt bad for him. Donna just could not see the heartbreaking look in the Doctor's eyes that was very familiar to her. Donna just would not give him a break.

"Well ya can hurry up and lose me!"

"_Donna!_" Elena yelled. This caught both the Doctor and Donnas' attention. "That's enough! Can't you see how much pain he's in? Your ranting and raving isn't helping either!"

This seemed to catch Donna's attention. She looked at the Doctor as he worked at the console. She then saw the pain edged on his face. Her angry expression faded at seeing the deep sadness and pain. "How do you mean, 'lost'?" she asked, this time more softly.

The Doctor gave her a dark look. After a few seconds, he advanced towards her, snatched the blouse away, and walked around the console, towards Elena. She moved out of his way. The Doctor tossed the blouse back where it had been. As he passed Elena, he saw her give him a soothing look. He gave her a small smile. He then went back to the console, spinning some dials.

"Right! Chiswick!" He said with forced cheerfulness.

* * *

When they landed Donna rushed out at top speed. Elena ran after her, with some reluctance.

"What sort of Martian are ya? I said Saint Mary's!"

The Doctor didn't answer as he stroked the side of the TARDIS. "Something's wrong with her."

Elena walked back to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's like she's… RECALIBRATING!" He ran back inside.

Elena stayed out. Even though she didn't want too, she figured that she better keep an eye on Donna just in case she got in trouble. She watched as Donna, who was looking in shock and panic at the TARDIS. Donna walked around the outside of the TARDIS, ignoring the Doctor's questions that he was yelling out to her. After looking back inside, she covered her mouth with her hands in horror and backed away.

Elena saw the look on Donna's face. She walked up to her. "Donna, take a couple of deep breaths. I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to be calm. I know its bigger on the inside."

"Oh! That's all? Calm down? Calm down!" She said sarcastically. "How can I calm down!?"

"Donna just come back into the TARDIS. All right?" Elena said in what she hoped was a soothing tone.

"I ain't getting' back in that _thing_!" she sighed exaggerated and checked her watch, blinking back the tears, "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it."

The Doctor asked, "Can't you phone them, tell them where you are?"

"And how do I do that?"

"Haven't you got a mobile?" The Doctor asked.

Donna stared at him, as well as Elena. It should be obvious! "I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets!" Donna yelled. The Doctor went stiff. "Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said, 'Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets?'"

With some hesitance, the Doctor asked, "This man you're marrying, what's his name?"

"Lance." Donna said, sweet suddenly.

"Good luck Lance." The Doctor said.

"Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" She turned and ran off leaving the duo to stand there.

The Doctor looked at Elena. "I'm…I'm not...I'm not...I'm not from Mars…" he mumbled weakly.

"I don't think it's a good idea that Donna should be on her own, Doctor."

Nodding in agreement, both the Doctor and Elena ran after Donna.

"You're really not from Mars, are you?" Elena asked.

"Nope." was his reply.

"Where are you from then?" she asked.

The Doctor didn't answer. Elena figured out it was sore subject so she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

They soon caught up with Donna on a busy street, trying to call down a taxi,

"Taxi!" she shouted as one drove past her, "Why's his light on?"

The Doctor pointed, "There's another one!" he tried to run and catch it.

"Taxi!" Donna called as they stumbled into the road to catch the driver's attention, but again it just drove on, "Oi!"

"There's one!" he tried to run after it again, waving his arms, but it still drove past.

"Oi!"

"Do you have this effect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?" the Doctor asked.

"They think I'm in fancy dress!" Donna said.

A taxi drove past its driver calling, "Get off the sauce darlin'!"

"They think I'm drunk!" Donna said.

Elena looked at Donna.

Another car drove past its occupants saying, "You're fooling no one mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" She said in horror.

Elena chuckled. "Well, you _are_ in a wedding dress trying to yell for a cabbie. I wouldn't be surprised they _would_ think you're in drag and drunk, Donna." She glared at Elena. Elena gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry." She then watched as the duo kept trying to hail taxis. "You two are doing it wrong!" They looked at her. "Watch and learn." She waltzed up, passing them. She rubbed her hands together. "You both may wanna cover your ears."

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

She looked at him over her right shoulder. "I whistle pretty loud." Both did as they were told. She then gave an ear-piercing whistle. Both Donna and the Doctor were glad they had covered their ears.

The whistle attracted the attention of a taxi which grounded to a halt before them. Elena gave Donna and the Doctor a smug look. They all clambered into the backseat, a bit cramped, but they were able to manage.

"Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road," Donna instructed, "It's an emergency, I'm getting married! Just...hurry up!"

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart?" the driver called back, "Double rates today."

"Oh, my God!" Donna's eyes widened as she turned to the Doctor and Elena. "Have you got any money?"

"Uuummmm, no." the Doctor said. He looked at Elena. "you, Lena?"

Elena looked at him being called Lena, another new nickname, but she shook that off. "I only have a little." She looked at Donna. "Haven't you?"

Donna shook her dress, "Pockets!"

* * *

"...and that goes double for your mother!" Donna shouted at the taxi driver who forced them to the curb, "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit."

"Oh, is it Christmas?" The Doctor said looking around.

"Well duh! Maybe not on Mars, but 'ere its Christmas Eve."

Elena smiled. "My favorite holiday is Christmas."

The Doctor looked at her. "Really?" She nodded her head. Though he hadn't known Elena for a while, he was starting to grow fond of her. Even when she blamed him for her parents death, he couldn't hold it against her. She had every right. His train of thought was interrupted by Donna.

"Phone box!" Donna shouted before the Doctor could reply, spotting it a few feet away, and ran for it, "We can reverse the charges!" Both Elena and the Doctor were hot on her heels.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" The Doctor asked.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine, lovely," he held the door open for her to get into the box, "What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?"

"Hold on!" Elena exclaimed. "You can use my Blackberry! I had forgotten that I had it in my pocket." She grinned sheepishly while pulling it out and handing it to Donna.

Donna glared at her. "And you forgot because..?"

"Well, you were ranting about wanting to get to your wedding, we were trying to get a taxi and you goin' on how you hated Christmas." Elena replied. Donna rolled her eyes and dialed.

"Right, you phone. I'll get money." the Doctor said.

Elena nodded. The Doctor ran off to an ATM. Elena stayed with Donna.

Elena kept watch between the Doctor and Donna. Out the corner of her eye, she saw something. Looking in that direction, she saw the Doctor looking at her. He wore a pinstripe suit, but this one was blue and he wore a brown trench coat. He smiled a soft, loving smile at her. He just gazed at her for a few minutes before walking away into an alley behind him. She decided to follow.

Walking into the alley, she saw the Doctor. "Doctor?"

He stood there before her, looking right at her. He still had that same, loving smile. "Hello, Lena."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the ATM?" she asked.

Walking up to her, he took her hands in his larger ones. "You need to start trusting me, Lena. It has never been more important than it is then now."

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him.

"Just trust me." He kissed her forehead and then walked away.

She watched as the Doctor walked away from her and disappeared. She then heard Donna's voice.

"Nellie!"

She hurried to Donna.

* * *

"Where have you been, Nellie?" Donna asked as soon as she saw Elena. "I was worried!"

"Sorry, Donna." Elena said. "Thought I saw something. Wanted to check it out."

Smiling, Donna handed Elena her phone back with a smile. Elena smiled back. Something then caught Elena's attention. Looking beyond the Doctor, who was at the ATM, she noticed familiar Santas.

_Oh shit!_ She thought. _It's the Robotic Santas again!_ They always creeped her out.

She saw the Doctor, _without_ the trench coat. "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor looked at her and she pointed behind him. He looked in the direction. His eyes widen at what he saw. His eyes held recognition. He looked back at her. His eyes said: "You recognize them?"

She nodded.

Donna walked up to a stranger on the street. "Excuse me, I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am, and I am late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise, and its Christmas."

"Donna, we should wait for the Doctor! He's getting money." Donna just ignored her and gratefully accepted ten pounds from the woman.

"Taxi!" Donna shouted. One pulled over and she stuck her head in the window. "I want to go to Chiswick." She told the driver.

Elena saw the driver was one of the brass band; also known as the killer robots. "Donna, get away from that taxi!" She tried to pull Donna away from the taxi.

Instead, Donna shoved her into the taxi as well. "THANKS FOR NOTHING, SPACEMAN! I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!" Donna shouted to the Doctor. She then climbed in next to Elena.

"Donna! LENA!" Elena heard the Doctor shout as the taxi pulled away.

* * *

Elena looked back to see the Doctor running after them. She then looked at Donna. "Donna we should not have gotten in this taxi! We should have waited for the Doctor!"

"No, this one's fine." Donna replied flippantly.

Elena rolled her eyes and groaned. _Why doesn't she listen to the Doctor?!_

"I promise you mate, I'll give you the rest when we get there." Donna said the driver. "Hurry up!" She noticed Elena's upset expression she spoke. "I'm sorry, Nellie. But I just wanna get married!"

Elena crossed her arms. "You have no idea what's going on, do you, Donna?"

"What do you mean?"

Donna looked out the window. "Hold on a minute, I said Chiswick. You've missed the turning." Donna said to the driver. No response. "Excuse me; we should have turned off back there. We're going the wrong way!"

The taxi starting to swerve between cars, causing a few horns to blare. Elena looked out the window in concern. She hoped they wouldn't crash into any of the cars.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm late for the wedding! My own wedding, do you get that?" Donna started shouting at the unresponsive driver.

"_Turn around! Turn this cab around RIGHT NOW!_" Donna shrieked. "Are you deaf or what?"

Just before she could reach for the driver, Elena pulled her back. "This is no ordinary driver, Donna. Look." She reached over and yanked at the driver's hood. The Santa mask that covered its face fell away to show the robot.

Donna sat back in horror. "Oh, my god!"

"Now you know why I wanted you to stay out of **this** taxi!?" Elena remarked.

Donna looked at her. "What, you knew?"

"I saw the same robots just before you shoved me into the taxi. I suspected something. Plus, I've seen them before."

"When?"

"Last year. Christmas."

"Well no matter about that now!" Donna tried to open the window. It didn't budge. She banged on it and tried screaming for help. "Help me; we're being driven by a robot!"

"Donna, that's not gonna help!" Elena said.

Donna glared at her. "_You're_ not helping!"

All of a sudden they heard a familiar noise, along with the sound of something crashing further down the road. Elena looked out the rear windshield. Even though she had awoken on the TARDIS, she had never been so happy to see the TARDIS making its way precariously down the road barley avoiding several cars.

"You are _kidding _me!"

"He may not be our knight in shining armor, Donna," Elena said. "But I'd rather be with the Doctor than where this robot is taking us. Plus, he has style."

The TARDIS pulled up next to the cab and Donna stared at it, her jaw dropping. The TARDIS door swung open revealing the Doctor holding a piece of sting in his mouth. He pulled it out and screamed to Donna.

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Do what?"

"He said OPEN THE DOOR!" Elena yelled at the same time the The Doctor screamed it.

"I can't, it's locked!" she demonstrated, trying to open the door, but unable to. Elena shook her head. The Doctor pulled out the sonic and flashed it at the door, allowing her to push the window open, "Santa's a robot!"

"Thanks Donna, like we didn't know that!" Elena yelled sarcastically.

"Oi!"

"Donna, open the door!" The Doctor repeated.

"What for?"

"You and Lena have to jump!"

"We're not blinking flip jumping! I'm supposed to be getting married!"

"Donna do as he says!" Elena shouted.

Unfortunately the robot seemed to notice what was going on in the backseat and accelerated, leaving the Doctor to stare after them in despair.

"Donna, when the Doctor tells you to jump, you jump!" Elena said.

"You jump!"

"Donna you're in front of me!" She reminded her.

"Oh. Right…" She replied shakily.

At that exact moment the TARDIS landed again next to the taxi, with the Doctor barely hanging on to the door frame. He pointed the sonic screwdriver at the robot. This caused sparks and the robot to lock onto the wheel.

"Listen to me, you've got to jump!" he said.

"Yeh, both you and Nellie keep saying that! And I'm not jumping on a motorway!"

Elena shook her head and grumbled.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now COME ON!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes, you look lovely! NOW MOVE YOUR ASS!" Elena screamed.

Donna opened the door. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she saw the rushing road beneath her and became terrified. Elena looked up the road and saw two kids yelling encouragement.

"I can't do it!" Donna said.

"Yes you can, Donna." Elena said. "I know you can."

The Doctor held his arms out. "Trust me." He said simply.

"Is that what you said to her? Your friend, the one you lost. Did she trust you?" Donna said looking up at him.

A sad look flickered in his eyes. "Yes she did. And she's not dead, she is so alive! Now jump!"

Donna was taking a long time, so Elena decided for her. "Donna, I am very sorry for this, but I have to do it." Elena said. With a kick in the butt, Donna was "shoved" into the TARDIS.

"YES!" Elena cheered.

The Doctor helped Donna into the TARDIS then held out his arms again. "Now you, Lena! Jump!"

Elena slid towards him. She looked down and then at the Doctor. "I can't."

"Yes, you can, Lena."

She stared at him. "I don't trust you."

The Doctor looked at her. "Why?"

"My parents." all she said.

"Lena," the Doctor said. "I am so very sorry about your parents. If I could have saved them, I would have."

"Then why didn't you!?"

"I couldn't." he said.

She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you know what your father told me before he passed away?"

"What?" she asked. "What did he tell you?"

He looked deep into her eyes. "He told me to protect you."

Her eyes widen. "He told you that?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Why?" she asked. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't understand it either, but you have to _trust me_."

Shaking her head, she yelled, "The last person I _trusted_ turned out to be an alien that betrayed me! It _murdered_ my _parents_! How do I know you won't turn out to be the same!? How do I know you won't be the same as the Dalek!?"

"I'm not, Lena!" the Doctor yelled. "I'm _**nothing**_ like them!"

"HOW DO **I** KNOW THAT!?" she yelled. "I haven't known you for very long!"

He looked deep into her eyes. "You just have to trust me."

She thought back to when the Doctor in the trench coat had spoken to her: "You need to start trusting me, Lena. It has never been more important than it is then now."

She looked at the two kids. And like with Donna, they were yelling encouragement towards her.

She looked back at the Doctor and stared into his eyes. It was something in his eyes that just told her that he wasn't lying. That she _needed_ to trust him. That she _could_ and _can_ trust him. _I'm trusting you, Doctor. DON'T make me regret it. _She thought.

She nodded, standing up. As she was getting ready to jump, none of them saw that one of symbols on crystal light up. Just as she was about to jump, the car jerked to the right, causing her fall back into the cab. She yelped. The door slammed shut. Quickly sitting up, she saw that the robot was somehow repaired. She then felt the car accelerate.

She looked back through the rear windshield. She screamed, "DOCTOR!"

"LENA/NELLIE!" both the Doctor and Donna yelled.

Elena looked at the Doctor with fear in her eyes. She felt this same fear when she thought she would die at the Daleks hands. She watched in horror as the TARDIS and both the Doctor and Donna got smaller and smaller. The Doctor and Donna watched in horror as the taxi sped off with Elena still inside.


	5. The Runaway Bride Prt 2

Since Elena was in the cabbie, she began screaming for help and banging on windows. She had seen how much the console was smoking and sparking and had a theory the TRADIS had probably been using a lot of power while Donna had been ranting and whining about not wanting to jump. So she had to kick Donna in the butt in order for her to get to safety. It didn't matter what happened to her. Something wanted Donna and now that she was safe, that is all that mattered.

Elena knew the TARDIS probably wouldn't be able to make another attempt at coming for her. All she knew was that she had to get out of the taxi before it made to its destination.

She glared at the robot. "HEY, ASSHOLE! You have the wrong person! I'm not a redhead in a wedding dress! I'm blonde in black!" Thinking of an idea and hoping it would work, she began to beat the robot in the head. Her idea was that if she beat the head enough times, the circuits the Doctor had damaged would fry, causing the robot to shut down and the car to come to a stop. And that would allow her to escape!

She kept up her assault. Just as she was about to hit it again, she heard a hissing sound. She looked down and saw the robot had pushed a button and a white gas began to fill the car.

"Son of a bitch." Elena sighed. "Knockout gas." She tried breathing through her sleeves, but that did no good. She felt blackness creep into her vision and not too long, she fell unconscious with one last thought: _Help me, Doctor._

* * *

The first Elena thought when she awoke was her head hurt like hell. _Urgh! My head!_

She tried to move and found out she couldn't._ SHIT! Great! Just great!_ Opening her eyes, she saw that she facing down a hundred feet in the air. She peered down at the hole straight beneath her. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't a very big fan of heights. The hole beneath her looked very malevolent and she somehow knew it went all the way to the center of the earth. It took all her self-control not to freak out. She then looked around to see she was in a very big room.

She inspected her arms to see they were covered in a white substance. She moved her fingers and felt the texture. _Feels like silk._ She then saw her entire body was covered in the stuff. _Maybe a spider web_. She thought. _Definitely a spider web!_

"Hellooo! Anyone here!" she yelled.

"My my! Another snack!" came a hissing voice.

Elena looked down to see a large humanoid/arachnid creature with blood-red skin and a crested skull. She could tell the creature was female. The spiders' arms looked razor sharp. She was standing next to the hole. Elena's eyes widen. _Oh shit! That is one huge spider! Too bad I don't a very big newspaper or a big can of insect spray._

"Where is the bride? Where is, _the key_?"

Elena arched an eyebrow. "Key? What key? There is no key!"

"That is where you are wrong!" The spider said. "There is a key and the bride is _mine_!"

"Bride?" Elena said. Then it clicked. "Donna."

The spider, known as the Empress, laughed. "So, the key has a name."

"What has Donna got to do with you?" Elena asked.

"Everything!" the Empress yelled.

"You won't lay a finger...urgh...pincer...on Donna! I won't let you!" Elena yelled.

"You are very feisty and it seems very protective of this Donna. I shall enjoy feasting on you! Hahaha!" the Empress laughed. She then vanished.

"Please hurry Doctor! Please!" Elena whispered.

As the hours passed, Elena was still in the spider web, feeling alone and afraid. During their short conversion, Elena made sure that she kept her fear to herself. She didn't want the Empress to know she was afraid. Just then she heard muffled voices, but couldn't distinguish who they were.

Suddenly a large door in front of Elena began opening.

"_Oh, she's long since lost_."

The wall next to the Doctor and Donna began to lift slowly revealing a large cavern with a massive hole in the middle. "_I have waited so long. Hibernating at the edge of the universe._" Elena noticed a black man, whom she now knew as Lance, begin to sneak off. _Where's he going!?_ She thought.

"_Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken me._" The Empress said. When she finished, several robots turned from in the shadows and pointed guns at the two.

The Doctor seemed to be unfazed. All he did was stroll forward to inspect the hole. He stared down into its depths. "Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go? By the way, where's Lena? What have you done with her?"

"DOCTOR!"

Hearing a familiar female voice, both the Doctor and Donna whipped their heads up. Smiles broke out on their faces.

"NELLIE/LENA!" both said.

"Are you all right, Lena?" the Doctor asked.

Elena nodded. "Been better. Wish I wasn't tied up at the moment though."

"I'll get you down. Anyway...What for?" The Doctor asked in confusion as if the center of the Earth was nothing of interest or of slight importance. He was looking about the cavern. Donna stepped up to him.

"Dinosaurs." She said to him helpfully.

"What?" The Doctor said in bewilderment.

"Dinosaurs, Donna? REALLY!" Elena yelled.

"Dinosaurs?" Donna said again, now a question.

"I don't think so, Donna?" Elena said.

"What are you on about? Dinosaurs." The Doctor wondered about his companion's sanity.

"That film under the Earth with dinosaurs. Trying to help!"

"That's not helping, Donna!" Elena yelled.

Donna looked about to make an angry retort, but the Empress's voice interrupted her again.

"_Such a sweet couple._"

"Only a madman talks to thin air. And trust me; you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

"_High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas night. Hahaha!_"

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"_Who are you with such command?_"

"I'm the Doctor." He said, managing to sound very impressive.

"_Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart!_"

Elena watched as the Empress materialized below her. Donna looked at the giant spider in horror and the Doctor something akin to shock.

"Racnoss." He half-whispered.

Elena looked at him. _What's a Racnoss?_ She looked at the Empress. _Oh. I guess a Racnoss is a spider alien._ Seeing the Empress's attention was on the Doctor and Donna, she began to work on freeing herself.

The Doctor quickly looked up and saw this. He knew he had to buy Elena time. "But that's impossible; you're one of the Racnoss!"

"Empress of the Racnoss." She replied haughtily.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind!" Said the Empress.

"That's it. The last of your kind." He turned to explain to both Elena and Donna. "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times. Billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores. Omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" The Empress butted in, defensively.

"They eat people?" Donna asked in disgust.

Elena rolled her eyes. _Didn't the Doctor just say they were carnivorous! That means they eat meat, Donna!_ she thought angrily. She continued to work furiously at getting herself free She felt the silk start to come loose.

"H.C. Clements, did he wear those, uh, black and white shoes?" The Doctor asked.

"He did! We used to laugh. Nicknamed him the fat cat in spats!" The Doctor pointed at the something. It was a pair of black and white shoes.

"Oh, my _god_!" Donna said again, this time in horror.

Elena looked in that direction and felt like she was gonna throw up. "Oh god!"

"My Christmas dinner! Hahaha!" The Empress laughed. "Your little blonde friend is next."

The Doctor grew furious. He had promised Leo that he would protect Elena and that is what he was going to do. He turned back to the Racnoss his face livid. "You will not lay a finger on her! I won't let you. You shouldn't even exist anyway! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss. They were wiped out!"

"Except for me." The Empress gloated.

Behind Empress, all three could see Lance sneak up behind her, wielding an axe. Elena looked at the Doctor, who appeared to be grim. _What does he know?_ Donna was unaware of the Doctor's reaction. She was trying to distract the Empress from whatever she thought her fiancé was about to do.

"That's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing." The Empress turned to look behind her. "Oi! Look at me. Lady, I'm talking." The Empress looked back to Donna. "Where do I fit in? How come I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" The Empress looked behind her. "Look at me you! Look me in the eye and tell me!"

The Empress looked back to Donna. "The bride is so feisty! Just like her friend!"

"Yes, I am. And I don't know what you are you big, thing! But a spider's just a spider. And an axe is just an axe! Now, do it!" Donna yelled the last line at Lance.

Lance raised the axe and poised to hit the Empress. The Empress turned and looked at the man in shock but slowly began to smile evilly. Lance dropped the axe and they both began to laugh. Elena's eyes widen in realization. _That son of a __bitch! He was in-cahoots with the Racnoss all along!_ She thought. She looked at Donna to see her looking at her fiancé. Her face held a mixture of confusion and betrayal.

"That was a good one. Your face." Lance said still laughing.

"Lance is funny." The Empress said to the other three.

"What?" Donna looked confused.

The Doctor looked at Donna.

Elena glared at Lance and hissed, "You son of a bitch." She then began working harder on getting free.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor replied sadly.

"Sorry for what?" Donna still didn't understand. "Lance, don't be so stupid. Get her!" She shouted again.

"God she's thick." Lance said cruelly. "Months I've had to put up with her. Months! A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Elena yelled.

Donna was rendered temporarily speechless. "I… I don't understand."

"How did you meet him?" The Doctor questioned.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee."

"What?"

"Every day I made you coffee." The Empress made a sound that could have been a giggle.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months." The Doctor explained.

"He's been using you, Donna." Elena said.

"He was poisoning me." Donna stated blankly. She looked at the Doctor and then Elena.

Elena nodded.

"It was all there in the job title. The head of human resources." The Doctor continued bitterly.

"This time, its personnel." Lance smiled horribly again and looked up at the Empress in an express of over-fondness.

This made Elena want to gag. "You are one sick son of a bitch, Lance! Picking an alien...a spider alien over a human!"

"B-but we were getting married!" Donna protested.

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. Then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap, yap, yap. Ooh, Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant? _X Factor. _Atkin's diet. Fung shui. Split ends. Text me. Text me. Text me. Dear god, the never-ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia! I deserve a medal!" He said bitterly.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss. What are you? Her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her." Lance insulted harshly.

"That's just sick!" Elena yelled. _Sleeping with a spider! That's just. . .Ew!_

Donna looked heart-broken. "But I love you."

Lance looked on with fake sympathy. "That's what made it easy."

"You're such a bastard!" Elena said. "Any man would be lucky to have Donna! She may be a bit bossy..."

"Oi!"

"Hot-head..."

"Oi!"

"But she's also a very caring woman who cares very deeply for the people she holds very dear. You would have been a lucky man to have married her, but no. You decided to bed a spider instead!"

Donna looked up at Elena, feeling her heart fill with love for the blonde woman who stood up for her and spoke words so passionately. Even though they hadn't known each other for long, Donna considered Elena a very dear friend, even a sister. The Doctor was also awed by Elena's words.

Lance glared at Elena. "You know nothing, Blondie!"

Donna glared at him. "Oi! Don't call Nellie "blondie"!"

Ignoring her, Lance continued. "It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to… go out there. To see it. The size of it all!" Before he could continue, Elena interrupted him.

"OH JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" Elena yelled. "WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE YOU SICK SON OF A BI—"

"Lena! Language!" The Doctor scolded, but with a grin on his face. Elena stopped, seeing the smile. She buttoned her lips.

Lance just smirked at the woman above him. "Maybe I don't understand it. But I think you understand, don't you, Doctor?" At this he looked straight at the Doctor.

The Empress spoke up. "Who is this little physician?"

"She said. Martian." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sort of homeless." The Doctor said. "What's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you 4,000 miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, innit?"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance said tilting his head to the side.

"I think so, too." Agreed the Empress.

"Well, tough. All we need is Donna."

"Kill this chattering little doctor man. And the annoying blonde pest! She has so gotten on my nerves."

"Don't you hurt her!" Donna cried. "Or him." She stepped in front of the Time Lord.

The Doctor wasn't worried for himself, but he looked up in concern at Elena and began to protest. "No don't! Leave her alone!" But it was too late, a ripping noise sounded and the piece of web holding Elena tore away.

"YES!" She yelled in triumph. But then she saw that she began to fall and time seemed to stop. "AARRGGGH!" Fast reflexes kicked in and she grabbed onto a stray piece of web that was hanging in front of her. She swung around for a bit before jerking to a stop and hanging on for dear life. "HAVE I TOLD YOU I HATE HEIGHTS!" She looked down hesitantly and saw that she was still above the hole. _Dammit!_

"SHIT! Get me DOWN!" She demanded to the Doctor. She just tried to get a better grip on the silky web. She felt herself slip a little. She yelped.

"It's all right! Swing your body towards me. I'll catch you." The Doctor yelled.

Swinging her legs back and forth, Elena felt her body begin to swing forward and backward as well. She continued doing this, gaining distance towards the Doctor and Donna. Both cheered her on as she swung closer. As she swung over them, the Doctor yelled out, "LET GO!"

Elena shut her eyes and released her hold on the rope, yelling. She felt herself fall and then be caught in familiar arms.

The Empress became annoyed seeing that Elena would not become dinner to neither her nor her children. "At arms!" She commanded to the robots. All turned in response.

Gently setting Elena on her feet, The Doctor quickly realized the danger he, Donna, and Elena were in. "Ah! Now, except…" He babbled nervously.

"Take aim!" The Empress continued, ignoring him. The robots lifted their guns and aimed them at the trio. Elena hid behind him and, with Donna's help, began yanking the spiderweb threads off her.

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious!" he continued.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots." The Empress replied gleefully.

The Doctor began stuttering in-comprehensively. "J-j-j-ju-ju-jus-just. Just hole on! Hold on just a tick! Just a tiny little, just a… tick! If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it, the spaceship comes to her." He pulled the glass phial from his pocket and twisted the nob. The particles started to glow in both the capsule and Donna.

The Empress yelled out, "FIRE!"

As the robots fired, the TARDIS materialized around the trio. The bullets never touched the trio. They appeared bounc off the TARDIS.

The Doctor quickly jogged up to the console.

"Off we go then!" He called pressing buttons and pulling knobs in is normal manic fashion.

* * *

The TARDIS began to dematerialize from the lair much to the distress of the Empress.

"My key!" they could hear the Empress cry from outside as they disappeared, "My key!"

* * *

"Oh, you know what I said before about time machines?" the Doctor muttered to Donna as he piloted the TARDIS, "Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it."

"Master." came a robotic voice.

Everyone turned to see a gray dog-like robotic machine roll into the room.

"K9!" the Doctor grinned. "Where have you been?"

"Charging, Master." came the reply.

"What is _that_?!" Donna freaked out, forgetting about her sadness for the moment.

"Oi!" the Doctor said. "That _thing_ is my dog!"

"Wow!" Elena asked as K9 rolled up between the trio. She bent down to inspect him. "Looks kind of disco though, but very cool." She looked at the Doctor. "What kind of technology is he?"

Taken back by Elena's behavior, the Doctor would have thought that she'd freak out like Donna when K9 came into the room. She did just the opposite!

"He's from the 51st century." was his reply.

Elena whistled. "Sounds like pretty high-tech." She looked at K9. "I would definitely loved to look at your wiring, K9. Just to see what makes you tick."

"Tick, Mistress?" K9 asked.

"Mistress?" Elena asked.

"He...uh..." the Doctor asked.

"Anyway, "what makes you tick" means I want to see how you work. How you run, K9. Understand?" Elena asked.

"I understand." K9 said.

"Don't worry." Elena said. "I won't lay a hand on any of your circuits or wires. I just want a look. I'm very curious. You can show me another time when we're not in danger."

"Affirmative, Mistress." K9 said.

"Good boy." Elena smiled and patted K9's head.

Elena glanced up to see Donna sitting dejectedly on a chair. Seeing that she needed some comfort, she quickly moved over to her.

Shaking his head, the Doctor said, "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna, Lena…we're going further back than I've ever been before."

He looked up to see Elena sitting beside Donna, her arm around the woman as her shoulders shook with silent tears.

"Shh," Elena soothed. "Its OK?"

"No," Donna shook her head miserably, "No, it's not."

"You're right," she agreed, "But at least we got away."

Donna sniffled, scoffing just a bit, "True, but you've never had your heart broken."

"Oh, yes I have."

Donna looked at her.

"My "uncle" turned out to be an alien. A Dalek. He murdered my parents right before my eyes." Elena said. "It broke my heart to see someone that I loved as family was just using us in his scheme for his own selfish plan. I felt hurt. Betrayed even." She looked at Donna. "So I know what you're feeling. But at least I have my brothers and sisters."

Donna stared at her, startled. The Doctor had been listening and staring at Elena as she told Donna that she had her heart broken as well. Yes, she had yelled this back when they were taxi-napped, but she had not gone into this much detail. Elena smiled at Donna, rubbing her arms as the woman cried.

The TARDIS clicked quietly and cooled down, having reached its destination. The Doctor peered around the console at the two women. Donna was still miserable, sitting in the chair with Elena beside her, holding her hand.

"We've arrived..." he called quietly, "Want to see?"

"Come on," Elena said soothingly. "I wanna see this. And besides, I'll be right next to ya." She smiled.

Donna sighed, but smiled a bit. "I s'pose."

Elena smiled.

The Doctor swung the monitor around, as though about to show them, when he frowned, "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best," he walked over to the door, "Come on."

Elena stood and held a hand out to Donna. Slowly, Donna took her hand and together, the girls walked over to the doors.

"No human's ever seen this," The Doctor told them, "You'll both be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed," Donna muttered.

"Donna Noble…Elena Mathews...welcome to the creation of the Earth," the Doctor announced before throwing open the doors, revealing a spectacular sight.

Both girls' mouth fell open, seeing the sun shining brightly through a beautiful colored dust and gas cloud, enormous rocks floating all around.

"Oh wow." Elena breathed.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years," The Doctor smiled at their shocked expressions, "There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun over there," the Doctor pointed, "Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" Elena asked, looking around.

"All around us...in the dust," the Doctor replied.

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just...tiny."

"No, but that's what you do," the Doctor beamed, "The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So, Nellie and I came out of all this?" Donna started to smile.

"Isn't that brilliant?" he laughed as a massive chunk of rock floated lazily past the TARDIS.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight," Donna remarked, earning a laugh out of everyone.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold," the Doctor explained. "Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get the..."

"Earth." Elena said.

The Doctor looked at her and she him. The lights from the gases made Elena look beautiful and he felt his hearts beat a bit fast. "Exactly." He looked out. "But the question is...what was that first rock?"

Just then a star-shaped rock emerged through the clouds.

"Look," Donna pointed.

"The Racnoss..." both the Doctor and Elena said.

The Doctor rushed back to the console and turned the wheel frantically, "Hold on…the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?"

The rocks and particles of dust and gas started to zoom past, all towards the Racnoss as though drawn there by a magnetic force.

"Doctor..." Elena called.

"Exactly what you said," Donna called back.

"They didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth..." the Doctor told them.

"It was like they _became_ the center of the Earth. The first rock." Elena concluded.

"Exactly."

The Doctor looked up, stunned, before the TARDIS violently shuddered, nearly knocking them off their feet. Elena quickly pulled Donna back in, slamming the doors so neither of them would fall out into space.

"What was that?" Donna gasped.

"Trouble," the Doctor called.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna shouted. Both she and Elena ran, trying to make their way over to the console as the shaking got worse.

"Remember the trick with the particles pulling particles," the Doctor called over to her. Both nodded their heads. "It works in reverse…they're pulling us back!"

"WHAT!" Elena yelled.

The Doctor desperately tried to pilot the TARDIS away, but it was beyond his control. It seemed the Empress was in control now. They were going back and there wasn't anything they could do.

"Well, can't you stop it?" Donna asked, "Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver," the Doctor muttered. Elena snickered. "Oh! Wait a minute!" he pulled out what resembled a small surfboard from underneath the console, "The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

Elena arched an eyebrow. "What are you going to do with that?"

The Doctor just grinned. He pulled out the mallet. He whacked the extrapolator, "Now!" he shouted as the TARDIS dematerialized from the pit chamber and back to one of the corridors of the base.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted as they ran, stopping a moment outside the doorway leading up to the Thames Flood Barrier.

"But what do we do?" Donna gasped, out of breath and scared.

The Doctor put a stethoscope to the door, listening intently behind it, "I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history."

"You make them up as you go along?" Elena said.

"But I still don't understand," Donna shook her head, cutting in, "I'm full of particles…but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth," the Doctor began, speaking quickly, "But our people unraveled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck," The Doctor was so caught up in his explanation that he didn't notice a robot hit Elena in the back of the head and grab Donna from behind, covering her mouth. It wrapped its arms around her, dragging her away. "They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it…and you both have never been so quiet."

He turned around to look behind him only to notice that Donna were gone and Elena was knocked out. He quickly crouched down and using the sonic screwdriver, he checked her for injuries. She only had a slight bump. Nothing major, but she would have a slight headache. Gently turning her so she was laying on her back, he gently slapped her face.

"Wakey, wakey, Lena." he said.

Soon, she groaned. "Owie." Opening her eyes, Elena saw the Doctor looking down at her.

The Doctor smiled and helped her up. "Up you get. Are you OK?"

"Ya, but my head feels like it's been hit by a semi." Elena said as she rubbed her injury. She looked around, not seeing Donna. "Where's Donna?"

"The robot came up behind, knocked you out, and grabbed Donna." was his answer.

"Figures." was Elena's response.

"Here." he handed her a chewable tablet.

Elena took it. "What is it?"

"Something to take away your bump and the pain."

Not wanting to argue, she chewed on the tablet and in no time, her bump and headache were gone.

Both turned to the door. Using his sonic screwdriver, the door opened, only to come face to face with an armed robot.

"SHIT!"

* * *

"I hate you," Donna spat at Lance. Both were in a webbing stationed above the pit.

"Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart," Lance remarked.

"My golden couple," the Empress smirked up at them, "Together at last…your awful wedded life. Tell me, do you want to be released?"

"Yes!" both Donna and Lance shouted.

"You're supposed to say 'I do.'"

"Ha," Lance sneered, "No chance."

"Say it!"

Lance glanced at Donna, "I do."

"I do," she replied quickly.

"I don't," the Empress cackled, "Activate the particles. Purge every last one!" Just then both Donna and Lance began to glow. "And release!" The particles were extracted from the couple and zoomed down into the hole. "The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of ages."

"Who will?" Donna asked. "What's down there?"

"How thick are you?" Lance grumbled.

"My children, the long lost Racnoss," the Empress cheered, "Now will be born to feast on flesh!" the chirping of thousands of spiders and the patters of their feet could be heard from within the pit. Sounds of feet coming towards them was alarming. "The web-star shall come to me," she ordered, "My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web."

"Use her!" Lance struggled. The Empress turned her attention to him, "Not me! Use her!"

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve," the web around Lance became loose and he tumbled down into the hole.

"Laaaaaance!" Donna shrieked. Even though he betrayed her, she did not want him to die.

"Harvest the humans!" the Empress commanded, "Reduce them to meat," one of the robots ascended the stairs, running up the side of the chamber, "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" she hissed and turned to the robot, "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man."

The robot removed his mask and cloak to reveal the Doctor underneath, "Oh well. Nice try, wasn't it, Lena?" He looked beside him as Elena joined him.

"Sure was." she agreed.

"I've got you!" he pointed the sonic up at the web.

"I'm gonna fall!" Donna screamed.

"You've got to swing," Elena yelled. "Like I did!"

Just like Elena had done, Donna swung over the hole holding onto one of the strands of web and towards the Doctor.

"I've got ya!" the Doctor cried, his arms outstretched to catch her. Donna screamed and swung…right underneath the Doctor, smashing into the wall with a dull bang. "...oh. Sorry."

"Ouch." Elena made a pained face. She peered over the railing. "Are you OK, Donna?"

The Doctor peered over the railing as well to see Donna sprawled out on her back below them, "Thanks…for nothing," she moaned. Elena went down and helped Donna up.

The Doctor gave her an apologetic look.

"The doctor-man and his mate amuse me," the Empress remarked.

"Empress of the Racnoss," the Doctor turned to her, "I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the Universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

"This man is so funny."

The Doctor nodded, "What's your answer?"

"If I were you, Empress," Elena said. "I'd take his offer."

"Oh…I'm afraid I have to decline," she laughed.

Elena sighed, shaking her head. "He had offered you a place to live peacefully and you spat it back in his face. Not a good idea, Empress."

"What happens next is your own doing." he said.

"I'll show you what happens next. At arms!" the robots raised their guns, "Take aim!" they aimed, "And…"

"Relax," Elena said quietly, the robots going limp.

"What did you do?" Donna shouted. She looked at them. Elena was smirking.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" he smirked down at her, pulling the remote control for the robots from one of his pockets, "Pockets!"

"How did that fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside," Elena said, still smirking. "Just like the TARDIS!" She winked at Donna.

"Robo-forms are not necessary," the Empress dismissed, "My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars," the Doctor had become serious again.

"Then where?"

"My home planet is far away and long since gone. But its name lives on." the Doctor said. "Gallifrey."

The Empress reared back, screeching, "They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you," the Doctor said. "You did this."

Elena pulled out a handful of baubles from her pocket.

"No!" the Empress began to panic, seeing the baubles. "No! Don't! No!"

With accuracy, Elena threw them into the air. Some moved to surround the Empress while others smashed into the walls of the corridor, destroying them. Some let in the water from the Thames, rushing in like rapids. Another bauble exploded, causing a fire to spring up at the Empress's feet. She wailed as the water flooded into the chamber and down the hole.

"My children!" she cried, grief-stricken.

The Doctor stood, watching in silence, surrounded by fire and water, while the river swirled down the hole like a plughole.

"No!" the Empress continued to cry like she was in terrible pain, "My children! My children!"

"Doctor!" Donna shouted up at them, "You can stop now!"

But the Doctor made no move to stop, just watching as the Racnoss writhed and wailed in agony, his eyes full of darkness and pain.

"Doctor, she's right." Elena said. She slipped under his arm and stood in front of him, blocking his view of the Empress, hoping that would break him out of the trance he seemed it to be in, but it did nothing. "You need to stop. If you don't, you'll be no better than her or the Daleks. You said you were different from the Dalek that murdered my parents. Prove it to me that you and the Dalek are not one in the same."

Somehow hearing her voice seemed to bring him out of his trance-like state. He took notice that Elena was now in front of him. He had gotten so absorbed in his memories he'd nearly forgotten she was there. He stared at her a moment before nodding. Elena saw his eyes change. No longer were they full of darkness or pain, but filled with their usual cheerfulness. The Doctor turned down to Donna, "Come on! Time we got you out!"

He took Elena's hand and ran down the stairs toward Donna who was running up to them. All three were soaking wet.

"Transport me!" the Racnoss cried, disappearing from the room in a blue light.

They paid her no heed as they reached Donna and ran down the corridor back to the barrier door, climbing up the ladder once more, "But what about the Empress?" Donna called to them as they started to climb. Donna was first, then Elena and lastly the Doctor.

"She's used up all her Huon energy," the Doctor explained, "She's defenseless!"

"That's good then!" Elena yelled.

"Oh ya," the Doctor grinned.

They reached the top of the ladder and clambered out into the night air. All three cheered in delight when they saw the Racnoss spaceship was destroyed.

"That's very good." he finished.

"Just...there's one problem," Donna said, catching her breath.

"What's that, Donna?" Elena looked at her. She was holding onto the Doctor so she wouldn't lose her balance and Donna was holding onto her for the same reason.

"We've drained the Thames."

They looked over to see the Thames was completely emptied of water. Unable to help themselves, they all collapsed into laughter once more.

* * *

The TARDIS appeared across the road from Donna's house, the three of them stepping outside.

"There we go," the Doctor smiled, "Told you she'd be alright. She can survive anything," he grinned.

"More than I've done," Donna commented.

The Doctor quickly pulled out the sonic and scanned her, "Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that...I missed my wedding, lost my job, and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"He couldn't be saved, Donna." Elena said sadly. Despite how much she loathed that man, none of them wanted Lance to die.

"He deserved it," Donna remarked, unfeelingly. Both Elena and the Doctor raised an eyebrow. Donna's face softened, "No, he didn't," she looked back at her house, "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have," Elena said. She peered into the window to see Donna's mother and father hugging through the window. She felt a knot in her throat and tears well in her eyes at just seeing the display and knowing that she would never get to hug her parents ever again. She swallowed to keep herself from crying.

"Oh, no, forgot…you hate Christmas," the Doctor cut in.

"Yes, I do," Donna nodded.

The Doctor smirked, "Even if it snows?" he reached in and tweaked a hidden switch in the TARDIS. A ball of light shot up out of the top and exploded like a firework in the sky, shifting into falling snow.

Elena looked up, quickly forgetting Donna's parents. A smile lit up her face. "Oh, wow!" She laughed as she began dancing in the snow. Both Donna and the Doctor smiled, watching her.

Donna laughed with delight, "I can't believe you did that!"

The Doctor just put his arm around her causally, shaking her just a bit, getting her to smile, before he turned to Donna, "It's just your basic atmospheric excitation."

"Merry Christmas," Donna offered them with a smile when Elena came back to stand next to the Doctor.

"Merry Christmas, Donna." Elena smiled.

"And you," The Doctor nodded. "So...what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married for starters," Donna laughed, "And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno...travel...see a bit more of planet Earth...walk in the dust. Just...go out there and do something."

"Well, you could always..." the Doctor trailed off.

"What?" Donna frowned, looking between them.

"...come with me." he finished.

Donna smiled lightly, "No."

"Okay," the Doctor nodded, sounding disappointed.

"I can't..."

"No, that's fine," he waved her off, feigning indifference, and not well.

"No, but really...everything we did today...do you live your life like that?"

"...not _all_ the time…"

"I think you do. And I couldn't."

"What about you, Lena?" the Doctor asked.

Elena looked at him. "What?"

"Wanna travel with me?"

"I can't."

The Doctor felt his hearts break.

Elena gave him a small smile. "I don't have any of my stuff packed, you knuckle-head!" She then nudged him. "OF COURSE I'll come with ya!" She then looked at Donna. "By the way, I didn't live like this. I had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when I literally "met up" with him in the TARDIS." pointing to the Doctor.

"Oi!" he yelled.

"Anyway, I seen the ugliness of what the universe can offer," Elena said. "But I want to see the beautiful side of the universe as well."

Donna smiled at Elena and then turned to the Doctor. "It was terrible," she shook her head, "That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you…" she stared at him. "Just stood there like...I don't know...a stranger. And then you made it snow…I mean, you scare me to death!"

"Well then," he swallowed hard.

"Tell you what I will do though…Christmas dinner," Donna tried to smile, "Oh, come on."

"I don't do that sort of thing..."

"You did it last year, you said so."

"And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty."

The Doctor hesitated, "Oh, alright then. But you go first, better warn them. And...don't say I'm a Martian!" he nodded back to the TARDIS, "I'll just have to park her properly... Otherwise she might drift off to the Middle Ages."

Both Elena and the Doctor turned to head back into the TARDIS, but Donna had caught the small frown and just knew they _weren't_ going to park it. Her suspicious were confirmed when the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

"Doctor!" she shouted, "Nellie!"

The engines stopped. Both the Doctor and Elena's heads popped of the door. Elena stood in front of the Doctor.

"Blimey, you can shout," he muttered.

"Am I ever gonna see you both again?"

Elena looked up at the Doctor and he her. She then looked back at Donna. "You never can tell." She smiled warmly and winked.

"Just...promise me one thing. You keep Nellie with you and safe."

"Of course I will." the Doctor said.

"I mean it, Doctor. Back there. In your eyes, I saw something I never want to see again. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you. And Nellie was the only one that could. So I'm counting on you to keep her safe. I see her as a younger sister."

Elena felt her heart swell more at hearing Donna call her "sister". Quickly getting out of the TARDIS, she ran over to Donna and hugged her. Donna hugged her back.

"You take care of yourself, Donna."

"You too, Nellie." Donna said. "Make sure he keeps you safe." They looked at each other. Both smiled. Elena smiled and walked back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor blinked, "I promise." he nodded quietly, pausing a moment, "Thanks then, Donna.

"Good luck, Donna." Elena added.

"And just..." the Doctor trailed, trying to find the right words, "Be…"

"Magnificent," Elena smiled.

Donna smiled and laughed, "I think I will, yeah," they smiled and turned to go back into the TARDIS. "Doctor? Nellie?"

The Doctor opened the door, peering out with mock exasperation. Elena peered out as well while giggling quietly. "Oh, what is it now?"

"That friend of yours...what was her name?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. Elena could see the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Her name was Rose."

And with that, Elena moved inside as the Doctor closed the door for the last time. Instead of dematerializing, the TARDIS shot up into the night's sky. Donna watched with a sad smile before walking back home.

* * *

Back on the TARDIS, as the Doctor tinkered around the console, Elena stood against the railing, thinking off all had happened to her since she came on board the TARDIS. Being kidnapped by a Robot Santa, faced against an alien spider. Seen the beginning of the Earth. She then thought of all the pain, hurt, and betrayal her "uncle" inflicted on her by murdering her parents.

She felt like she couldn't hold it in any longer, but she did. Just then a familiar tune begin to play. The song _Two Worlds_ sung by Phil Collins from the movie _Tarzan_. It was her father and hers song. She felt tears brim her eyes, but she held them back from falling.

The Doctor looked up at Elena when he heard the music begin to play. _What is the TARDIS up to?_

The TARDIS had gone into Elena's mind and saw she needed to release all the pint up emotions she had held. The TARDIS also had seen this song meant a great deal to Elena. And that to let go of the anger, the betrayal, the pain, she needed to cry.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in_  
_Two worlds, one family_  
_Trust your heart_  
_Let fate decide_  
_To guide these lives we see_

As Elena listened, memories flooded her mind. Memories of when she was a little girl, terrified because of the images that filled her mind with horrible images of blood and screaming. The only thing that would calm her down was her father's voice singing this song to her every time. She didn't know what it was, but somehow, his voice soothed her troubled mind.

_A paradise untouched by man_  
_Within this worlds blessed with love_  
_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_  
_Two worlds, one family_  
_Trust your heart_  
_Let fate decide_  
_To guide these lives we see_

Her father sometimes got her to join in singing and they would have fun. Elena felt a smile come to her face at that memory.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_  
_Only love can enter here_  
_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up_  
_Lift high the load_  
_Take strength from those that need you_  
_Build high the walls_  
_Build strong beams_  
_A new life is waiting_  
_But danger's no stranger here_

Her memory took her to happier memories with her family, her parents, her brothers and their families, and her sister. Going to the theme park. Getting splashed on the water rides. The bumper cars and bumping into each other. The laughter at getting each other. Joking around. The boys giving the girls piggybacks. The roller coasters. Enjoying the thrill of going fast.

The Doctor looked at Elena and saw the sea of emotions that changing in her eyes and knew she was remembering the good times she spent with her family, but mostly with her parents.

_No words describe a mother's tears_

Her memories changed at hearing those lyrics. She remembered she, Katie and their mother would spend time shopping. Getting their hair and nails done. Just having a girl's day out.

_No words can heal a broken heart_

The tears she had held, she could no longer hold in. They fell and she didn't have it in her to stop them. The Doctor saw this. Walking around the console, he came up to her and without thinking, wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Feeling someone hug her and seeking the comfort the person was giving, Elena wrapped her arms around the Doctor, hugging him back without a fight as she cried. The Doctor closed his eyes as he whispered in her ear, "Shh. Just let it out." over and over.

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

The two just stood there in the middle of the console. One seeking comfort, the other giving it. They stayed this way as the song concluded.

_Somewhere something is calling for you_  
_Two worlds, one family_  
_Trust your heart_  
_Let fate decide_  
_To guide these lives we see_


	6. Smith and Jones Prt 1

**AN:** Elen's outfit is up. When she plays and sings Celtic Woman; A New Journey. Song: _The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun_. I recommend watching the video. At 3:28, Elena dances the same way Máiréad does in the video.

* * *

After a few more minutes of just standing there, Elena gently unwound her arms from around the Doctor. He did the same.

Feeling embarrassed, she walked away, her back to him. "Erm...thanks." she mumbled, hiding her blushing face.

Doctor smiled. He then dashed back to the console and began to turn levers and pressing buttons. He said cheerfully. "Right! Your home to get stuff that you'll need." He looked at her with a cheeky grin. "Where do you live?"

"I live in London." Elena said. "But more pacifically, Acacia Road."

"Right!" the Doctor said. He put the coordinates in and off they were.

The TARDIS materialized. Elena was the first to open the door. She saw they had materialized in the backyard. Looking back at the TARDIS, she stroked the time machines' side.

"Thanks for bringing me home for the moment." she whispered. Under her hand, she felt a slight shudder and somehow, she knew the TARDIS was saying "you're welcome".

Smiling, she saw the Doctor come out, shut, and lock the door. "Well? Whaddya think of the backyard?"

The Doctor surveyed the house and saw it was a two-story stone house . He then looked at the backyard.

It was fair size with a lawn that had been trimmed. A high brick wall was behind them with trees that sort of covered the wall. Two wooden benches were side-by-side. Near the far wall was a table with chairs. To the left was a porch with another table and chairs. Leading into the house was a wooden arch and cement steps that went down.

"Not bad." he said.

"My brothers, myself, and my younger sister, Katherine, but we call her Katie, used to play here all the time." Elena said as she looked upon the backyard with fond memories. The Doctor looked at her. "We also had barbeques. Sometimes we had birthday parties here. And at night, there would be a campfire going so we could make smores." She looked up at the sky. "We would look at the night sky. Wondering if there was life out there in the universe." Elena looked at the Doctor.

For a few minutes, they just stared at one another until Elena broke it by shaking her head. "Well, I better get my things then." She began trekking towards the house. "Follow me."

Walking to the screen door, she grabbed the handle and the door slid easily open. Next, she took out her keys she had on her person and chose one. She slid the key into the door key lock and twisted it. They both heard it unlock.

Opening the door, she walked in with the Doctor following. The room they walked into was a spacious living room with an open kitchen adjacent. There were two couches. One in front of one wall and another that faced the backyard and a flat-screen TV. In front of the fridge was a table and chairs. Walking in and no sooner, both the Doctor and Elena heard nails and rushing feet were heard barreling towards them.

"Just make yourself at home while I grab my stuff then." Elena said. She then went to a set of stairs and walked to the next floor.

* * *

Coming to her room, Elena grabbed two bags and began filling the first bag with clothes. The next, she filled up with bathroom stuff like shampoo, conditioner and such.

She then set the two bags by the door and then grabbed another bag and began grabbing books and then photographs of herself with friends and family. She then grabbed her violin case. Next she grabbed two other things and quickly hid them in the bag. Holding all four in hand, she took one last look at her room before going back downstairs.

* * *

Hearing her footsteps, the Doctor turned to see her coming down the steps. He hurried over and grabbed two of the bags.

"Thanks." she said.

He smiled. He then left the house and went back to the TARDIS.

Elena grabbed the bags and left, locking the door.

* * *

Outside, Elena walked up to the TARDIS and looked back one last time. She felt sad that she would probably never see her home again, but she also felt excited. Going to see new places and meet new people. Have adventures beyond her imagination!

"Goodbye." she whispered.

With that, she walked into the TARDIS and gently shut the door. The TARDIS dematerialized.

**-TARDIS; Inside-**

Three weeks passed since Elena had joined the Doctor. Things were relatively quiet. During those weeks, the Doctor left Elena alone, letting her get used to her new home and life. Today, she was wearing a gray Check Boysie shirt, black skinny flare jeans, black combat boots, and women's cabbie hat that kept most of her hair up, leaving a few strands of hair free.

Right now, she was alone in console room. She didn't know where the Doctor was. _Probably fiddling around with K9._ She suddenly got the strong urge to play her violin. Hurrying to her room, she grabbed the case and dashed back to the console room.

Opening the case, she took out her violin and tuned it up. "Celtic Woman; A New Journey. Song: _The Sky and the Dawn __and the Sun_ if you please, TARDIS."

The TARDIS hummed and she heard the beginning of the music play. The TARDIS made sure to leave Máiréad, Hayley, and some of Lisa's parts so Elena could play and sing with them. She was a fairly good singer, but not like the singers from Celtic Woman. She was a second soprano/alto. But she could hit a high note now and then, but couldn't hold it for very long. When Máiréad's part came, Elena began to play.

Just playing the few chords, Elena felt her spirit soar. Her eyes closed. She felt free. Alive. All the pain she felt before was gone. The feeling like it was her fault her parents were gone...vanished! Even though the piece only played for 1:21 in reality, to her, it felt like an eternity. As the last note came to pass, she played the chord slowly, allowing it to fade slowly away.

_(Lisa)_  
_ya-dum-dum-da-ya-ah_

_(Órla)_  
_la-da-la-de-la-de-da-dum_

_(Elena and Girls)_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_

_(Chloë)_  
_High is the moon tonight_

_(Lisa)_  
_ya-dum-dum-da-ya-ah_

_(Elena)_  
_Hiding it's guiding light, high_

Somewhere else in the TARDIS, the Doctor was tinkering around when he heard the music. Being the curious person he was, he stopped what he was doing and began searching for the source of music. He found it. It led him to the console room. There, he saw Elena singing and holding a violin. He saw her holding the instrument like a pro. _I had no idea that she could play._ He thought. He didn't even know she could sing! Her singing caused his eyes to widen, but he kept silent. He leaned against the wall, listening as the music continued.

_(Elena)_  
_Heaven and earth do sleep, still in the dark so deep_  
_I will the darkness sweep_

_(Chloë)_  
_ya-da-ya-da_

_(Elena and Chorus)_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_

_(Órla)_  
_I will the moon to flight, I will the heaven's bright_  
_I will the earth to light_

_(Elena and Chorus)_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_

_(Méav)_  
_Open your eyes with me, see paradise with me_  
_Awake and arise with me_

_(Elena)_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_

_(Chloë)_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_

_(Elena and Girls)_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_  
_ya-da-ya-da_

_(Elena and Girls)_  
_I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun_  
_I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun_  
_I hold back the night and I open the skies_  
_I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes_

The Doctor was taken back by her voice. Hers and the vocalists were in perfect harmony.

_(Elena and Girls)_  
_From the first of all time, until time is undone_  
_Forever and ever and ever and ever_  
_And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun_  
_I am one with the one and I am the dawn_

Elena began playing the violin again. As she played, she moved around the console, like she was dancing. Her smile seemed to light up the room. Her arm that held the bow moved like lightning and with such grace. He was awestruck. And her expression...the Doctor could see she was in her own world as she played, moving...no..._dancing_ around the console.

Not wanting to disturb her, the Doctor stayed put, but his eyes stayed on her, a smile upon his lips at her serene expression. She seemed at peace. Her body was more relaxed. To her, there were no Daleks. No pain. No loss. No heartache. No betrayal. No Racnoss. Just peace and tranquility. As he listened, it felt like the music would last forever, but it only went on for a minute and twelve seconds. Once Elena finished, she began singing.

_(Elena and Girls)_  
_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_

She began playing again and not singing.

_(Just the Girls)_  
_I am the sky and the new day begun_  
_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_

As the song came to a close, Elena's eyes were closed, her breathing hard, but she had a big smile on her face. She exhaled as she felt the adrenaline leave her. She then heard clapping.

Eyes shot open. Elena turned around to see the Doctor with a big grin on his face, clapping.

"Bravo, Lena." he said. "That was superb. Never knew you had musical talent."

The smile left and her cold self was back. She began to pack up her violin. "Um...*cough*...playing the violin and singing were hobbies that I had taken up when I was younger. I stopped after a while."

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "You were great. Why did you stop?"

He had seen the immediate change in demeanor when she took notice she wasn't alone. He saw that she had gone back to being distant and cold. He had hoped she would start trusting him more after the Racnoss incident, but it seemed that earning her trust would take longer than he thought.

"I just...I just didn't have time. I didn't have time to pursue neither." she said. "I still play my violin so it stays in tune and I sing a bit just for fun."

Before he could say anymore...

"Master." K9 said as he rolled in.

Both Elena and the Doctor turned to him.

"What is it, K9?" the Doctor asked.

"I've detected a strange reading, Master."

"Can you tell what is, K9?" the Doctor asked.

"Negative, Master." K9 said. "But I do know where it is located."

"Where, K9?" Elena asked.

"Earth, London." K9 said. "To be precise. Royal Hope Hospital, Mistress Elena."

Elena blanched. Oh, how she loathed hospitals! She looked at the Doctor to see him looking all excited. "We're gonna go check it out, aren't we?"

"Oh ya." he grinned. He then set the coördinates and they were off.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized close by the hospital. Both the Doctor and Elena walked out.

"You stay here and guard the TARDIS, K9." the Doctor said.

"Affirmative, Master." K9 said from inside.

The Doctor and Elena walked on.

* * *

As they strolled towards Royal Hope Hospital, Elena asked, "How are we gonna find this thing K9 detected then, Doctor? He said he couldn't even get a lock on it."

"Well," the Doctor said. "I could check myself in. Saying I'm not feeling so well. Always has some dizzy spells."

"Sounds plausible." Elena said. "What about me? I can't exactly say "Hello! I'm Elena Mathews. I'm visitin' the Doctor" now can I?"

The Doctor looked at her for a few moments and then said, "You could say you're my younger sister? And you need to do something about your eyes."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "We don't look like a brother and sister. No family resemblance! And what's wrong with my eyes!?"

"Nothing! But people don't go around with eyes that rainbow-colored, do they?" he said. She shook her head. "And anyway, most siblings don't look-alike. I'll get myself admitted. Go back to the TARDIS. Wait for a day and then come. Make sure to bring me a set of clothes and wear some brown contacts also. When you come to "visit" me, show them this." he handed her the psychic paper.

"What is it?" she asked, taking it. It reminded her of an identification paper which flipped open. The outside was black, but inside, there was a blank, white card.

"It's called psychic paper." the Doctor grinned down at it. "Neat little thing. It will show whatever I want the person reading the paper to see. In this case," he looked at Elena and she him. "it will say you're my sister."

She nodded. "And what name shall I ask for?"

"John Smith."

"Nice name." she said. "Let me guess...I'm Elena Smith then?"

"Ya. Oh!" the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Take this."

Elena reached out and took. "What does this go to?"

"The TARDIS." he answered. "Take good care of it. **DON'T** lose it, Lena and **don't** give it to **anyone else**. Understand?"

She nodded. She could see he was trusting her even though she didn't fully trust him cause he was an alien."

With that said, they separated.

**-The Next Day-**

Elena quickly took a shower and dressed back in the outfit she had worn yesterday. The TARDIS had been kind enough to clean it for her. She put her hair up in a bun, placing her black cabbie cap back on. The TARDIS key was on her necklace chain, next to her blue crystal. She put the light brown contacts in, hiding her natural eye color. Seeing that she was ready, making sure she had the psychic paper. Seeing she did, she left her bedroom and went to the console room where K9 was waiting.

"Morning, K9." she greeted. "Morning TARDIS."

The TARDIS hummed a greeting.

"Morning, Mistress Elena." K9 greeted.

"Have you been able to get any more readings?"

"Affirmative."

"Well?" Elena said.

"I've detected plasma coils around the hospital." K9 said.

"OK..." Elena said. "So?"

"They have been building up for 2 days."

"For what?" Elena asked. "What are they being used for?"

"Insufficient data, Mistress." K9 said.

"That's OK, K9." Elena said. "You've done your best." She grabbed an extra clothes for the Doctor. She folded them and put them in a bag and then walked over to the doors. "C'mon." K9 rolled up next to her. She smirked. "Let's go see how _big brother_ is, shall we?"

**-Royal Hope Hospital-**

As Elena, along with K9 neared the hospital, Elena felt her nervousness escalate a little. Her heart beat a bit faster and she felt her breathing hitch. Hospitals always frightened her. Breathing deeply to steady herself, she walked in with K9 following.

Inside, Elena strolled over to the desk under "Information". She saw a woman was on the phone and waited till she was done. The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties with light brown hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was wearing a turquoise nurse uniform.

Once she was, the woman, whose name was Margaret, asked, "Yes? May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see my brother." Elena smiled.

"What's your brother's name?" Margaret asked.

"John Smith."

"Can I see some identification, please?"

"Sure." Elena quickly took out the psychic paper and flipped it open for Margret to see. "There you go."

"Ah, yes, Miss Smith." Margaret smiled. "Mr. Smith has rambled on that about you."

"Really?" Elena said as she put the psychic paper back in her shirt pocket.

"Of course." Margaret.

"Can you tell me where he is, please?"

"Of course," Margaret said. She then directed her to the ward Elena's "brother" was staying in. Elena thanked her and both her and K9 went in.

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor was just sitting in bed, in a pair of red, white, blue striped pajamas. Bored out of his mind. _This is boring._

Just then he heard a pair of footsteps and a rolling sound and turned to the right and grinned.

"Lena!" he said. "Why's K9 here?"

"Hello to you as well, Doctor." Elena said. "I've figured we may need him. Plus he's collected more data since you were "admitted" that I can't make heads or tails."

"Oh?" the Doctor said in confusion.

"Yeah." Elena said. "He said there are plasma coils around the hospital. And they've been building up for 2 days."

"For what?" the Doctor asked. "What are they being used for?"

"Insufficient data, Master." K9 said.

Before they could continue, Elena saw a small group of med students coming their way being led by man mostly bald, but still had some dark hair that starting to gray. He was wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit with a dark and light blue, and violet striped tie.

His face reminded Elena of a strict professor. She quickly turned to K9. "Quick! Hide!" K9 did just that. As the students and the man, whose name tag said "Stoker" came in, none of them saw K9.

Mr. Stoker saw Elena. "And...you are?"

Before she could answer, the Doctor beat her to it. "She's my baby sister." he wrapped his right arm around Elena's waist and shook her gently. "Come to visit me!"

Elena plastered a fake smile as she wrapped her left arm around his shoulder. "That's right. Wanted to see how my big brother was doing. I got worried when he said he was complaining about not feeling so well. Said that he always had dizzy spells." she put on a worried façade as she looked at the Doctor. "Was worried. Wanted to see if you were better."

"Aww!" the Doctor said.

Elena rolled her eyes and lightly punched him. She removed her arm and looked at Mr. Stoker. "You don't mind if I stay do you? I won't be in the way. Promise I'll be quiet as a mouse."

Mr. Stoker seemed to not care. "Of course." he looked at the Doctor. "Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

The Doctor gently patted Elena's waist before crossing his arms "Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah."

Elena snorted softly.

The Doctor winked at her. Elena stuck her tongue out at him. They had to keep the brother/sister façade up.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains." Mr. Stoker said. He then looked at a young African-American woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. "Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Walking to the Doctor's left, Jones, whose name was Martha, spoke softly. "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

This caught both Elena and the Doctor's attention. The Doctor looked puzzled. "Sorry?"

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off." Martha said.

"Really? What did I do that for?" the Doctor asked, a bit intrigued.

"I don't know, you just did." Martha said. Now it was _her_ that was confused.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." the Doctor said.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" Martha asked.

"No, not any more. Just me." the Doctor answered.

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Mr. Stoker said, clearly annoyed.

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. Right." Martha apologized.

Using her stethoscope, she placed it on the Doctor's chest, directly over his heart. All of sudden, she looked puzzled. She moved the stethoscope to the right side of his chest. She heard another heartbeat! She looked at the Doctor. All he did was wink at her. Elena smirked.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr. Stoker said.

"Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?" Martha said taking the stethoscope off and putting over her neck.

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." Mr. Stoker said.

"Man," Elena muttered. "Aren't you a bundle of fun."

Ignoring her, Mr. Stoker walked over to the front of the bed and picked up the chart, receiving an electric shock. This caused him to drop the chart.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha stated.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." a young man, named Oliver Morgenstern said.

"And me, on the lift." Julia Swales, who's a friend of Martha's spoke up.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by – anyone?" Mr. Stoker said, ignoring those who spoke.

"Benjamin Franklin." both Elena and the Doctor said.

"Correct." Mr. Stoker said.

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked.." the Doctor said.

Elena looked at him and snorted.

"Quite..." Mr. Stoker said.

"... and then I got electrocuted." the Doctor concluded.

"Ouch." Elena hissed. She bent down to him. "That must have hurt."

"It did." he replied.

"Moving on." Mr. Stoker said, putting what the Doctor said aside. "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric." he said the next part louder. "And next we have..."

As the group left the two, Martha, Elena, and the Doctor exchanged grins.

**-Kitchenette-**

Martha's talking to her sister older sister, Tish, is on the phone.

"No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annelisa that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up." Martha said.

**-The Street-**

Tish was walking down the street while talking on the phone. "I wish you'd take this seriously. That's our inheritance she's spending. On fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a plan."

**-Kitchenette-**

Martha looked at the torrential rain outside the window as she continued on talking with Tish. "In this weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down."

**-The Street-**

"It's not raining here." Tish said as she turned the corner. She saw the hospital with a huge black cloud over it. "That's weird. It's sitting right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

**-Kitchenette-**

"Well, you just got lucky." Martha smiled.

**-The Street-**

Tish kept staring at the hospital. "No, but it's like in cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."

**-Kitchenette-**

"But listen, I tell you what we'll do." Martha said, but stopped. She looked out into the hallway.

Both Elena and the Doctor walked by the room. She then saw a tin dog rolling by Elena's feet. The Doctor was still in his dressing gown. Both glanced in for a few moments before they continued on.

"We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to do his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and..." Martha continued.

Swales touches her arm, looking out the window.

This caught Marth's attention. "What?"

"The rain." Swales said.

"It's only rain." Martha stated.

**-The Street-**

"Martha! Have you seen the rain?" Tish exclaimed.

**-Kitchenette-**

"Why's everyone fussing about rain?" Martha said.

"It's going up." Swales said.

**-The Street-**

"The rain is going up." Tish said.

**-Kitchenette-**

Martha looked. She saw the rain was indeed going up. Suddenly, the building began shaking. Martha and Swales fell, as do most of the things on the counters and in the cupboards. When the shaking ceased, Martha stood.

"What in hell was that!?" Martha yelled.

"Are you all right?" Swales asked worriedly.

"I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or..." Martha stated.

"Martha? It's night. It was lunchtime." Swales said.

"It's not night." Martha said.

"It's got to be. It's dark." Swales stated.

Martha looked out of the window. She saw something she could not believe. "We're on the moon."

"We can't be." Swales said, panic and terror in her voice.

Martha looked at Swales. "We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon."

The hospital had been transported to the surface of the moon. It was now isolated. People in the hospital were looking out the windows and after a few minutes, starting to panic when they realized where they are.

**-Chancery Street-**

Tish ran to the site of the hospital, which was now a huge hole in the ground. She's stopped by a police officer.

"I'm sorry, Miss, no." he said, keeping her from getting closer.

"My God..." she muttered.

There was a big hole in the ground with police and emergency vehicles.

Tish then spoke into her mobile phone. "Martha? Can you hear me? Martha!" She then walked by the TARDIS. Never taking notice of it.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

People were running and screaming. Martha pushed her way through them into...

**-Side Room-**

Through the window, she could see the Earth slightly above the horizon.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

As she left, Martha passed by one of the patients. An older gray-haired woman named Florence Finnegan.

"Have you seen..." Florence asked.

Martha ran passed her. "I'm sorry, I can't."

**-Hospital Ward-**

"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." Martha said to other patients.

Both Elena and the Doctor watch her. The Doctor then pulled the curtain around his bed shut. Martha went to the window. Swales had followed her.

"It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" Martha said. She reached for the window-latch.

Swales stopped her. "Don't! We'll lose all the air!"

Martha looked at her. "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

"Very good point! Brilliant, in fact." the Doctor said as he pulled aside the bed-curtain. He was now fully dressed in a blue pinstripe. He looked at Martha. "What was your name?"

"Martha." she replied.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Elena asked.

Martha nodded.

"Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?" the Doctor asked as both he and Elena walked over to the two women. They both stared out of the window.

"We can't be!" Swales cried.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time." the Doctor looked at Martha. "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." Martha said.

"Fancy going out?" Elena smirked.

"Okay." Martha said.

"We might die." the Doctor said, staring at her.

"We might not." Martha calmly replied.

The Doctor smirked, approving her behavior of the situation. "Good! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up."

Swales sobbed as all three left.

**-Patient's Lounge-**

Martha, Elena, and the Doctor ran to the patients' lounge. Once there, the Doctor slowly pushed the doors opened.

**-Balcony-**

The Doctor stood out on the balcony with his hands behind his back. Elena stood next to him. Both were calm.

"We've got air! How does that work?" Martha exclaimed. She stepped out onto the balcony, next to Elena. She placed her hands on the balcony.

"Just be glad it does." Elena said.

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.." Martha said. Her voice started to choke.

Both the Doctor and Elena look at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Martha said.

"Sure?" Elena asked.

"Want to go back in?" the Doctor asked.

Martha looked at him like he was crazy. "No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same...it's beautiful."

"You think?" the Doctor asked.

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" Martha exclaimed. You could clearly hear excitement in her voice.

"Standing in the earthlight." the Doctor said.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked.

"What do _you_ think?" Elena asked.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben...Christmas...those Cybermen things." Martha said. "I had a cousin. Adeola." the Doctor and Elena looked at her. "She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said. He clearly remembered her cousin quite well. But he couldn't tell Martha what really happened to her cousin. It would devastate her.

"Yeah." Martha said.

"I was there. In the battle." the Doctor said, looking out.

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out." Martha looked at him and he her. "If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith. That's not my real name." the Doctor said as he looked around the balcony.

"Who are you, then?" Martha asked in confusion.

"I'm the Doctor." he said.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?" Martha chuckled.

"Just the Doctor." he said.

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" she asked.

"That's his name, Martha." Elena said. "His name is the Doctor."

"Just... the Doctor." the Doctor said, agreeing with Elena.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" Martha asked.

"Yep."

She looked at Elena. "And you? You're really not his sister, are you?"

Elena shook her head. "Nope."

"Who are you really?" Martha asked.

"Name's Elena Mathews."

"Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look." the Doctor said. He picked up a pebble and threw it out. It hit something invisible and caused a blue ripple effect that could be seen. The Doctor's eyes widen. "There must be some sort of..."

"...force field keeping the air in." Elena finished.

They looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got." Martha said. She looked at the duo. "What happens when it runs out?"

The Doctor looked at Martha. "How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know...a thousand?" she replied.

"One thousand people. Suffocating." Elena remarked softly.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked, now beginning to panic.

"Master! Mistress Elena!" K9's voice yelled.

The trio turned to see K9 roll onto the balcony. The Doctor grinned. Elena smiled a bit while Martha's eyes widen.

"K9!" Elena said.

"Alert, Master. Mistress! Alien presence detected!" K9 said.

"What's that!?" Martha exclaimed.

"Oi!" the Doctor said. "That's my dog."

"Alien presence detected!" K9 repeated

"What does it mean?" Martha exclaimed. "What alien!?"

"We're about to find out." Elena said, looking back out. She gave Martha a hard look. "And K9 is not an "it" by the way."

All three watch as three cylindrical ships land nearby.

All within the hospital, people went up to the windows, staring, including Mr Stoker. The aliens that were on board, marched out and began marching towards the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha said.

"Judoon." the Doctor said.


	7. Smith and Jones Prt 2

**AN:** I forgot to mention that K9 Mark 2 has upgrades added.

* * *

Elena looked at him. Just by his voice, she could tell these Judoon weren't very nice aliens.

**-Mr. Stoker's Office-**

Mr. Stoker was watching the whole thing through the window with his binoculars that he didn't even hear the door to his office open.

"Mr Stoker? I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask, but can you help me?" Mrs. Finnegan asked as she came in.

Mr. Stoker turned around to face her. "I think we've gone beyond aspirin, Miss... ah..."

"Finnegan." Mrs. Finnegan said.

"What are names now when something unnameable is marching towards us across the moon? Two more years, I thought, two more years and then retire to Florida, but there is Florida, in the sky, I can see it." Mr. Stoker said. "My daughter... she's still in university... I am never going to see her again."

"But I need your help, Mr Stoker." Mrs. Finnegan said.

"I can't do anything." Mr. Stoker said in confusion.

"Oh, I think you can." Mrs. Finnegan said. Just then two Slabs entered the room and stood behind her.

"What do you two want? It's a bit too late to sign for anything." Mr. Stoker asked.

"These are my lovely boys. I prefer not to get my hands dirty." Mrs. Finnegan said.

"I'm sorry?" he asked even more confused.

"You see, there are great tests to come, and terrible deeds, some of them my own. But if I am to survive this, I need you." Mrs. Finnegan said.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Stoker asked.

"Blood. Specifically, yours." Mrs. Finnegan said. She snapped her fingers and the Slabs advanced on Mr. Stoker.

He became alarmed. "What are you doing?!" Each Slab grabbed him by the arm. "What are you doing? Well, let go of me. What the hell...let go." He tried to get free, but the Slabs had a tight grip.

"You see, I was only salt deficient because I am so very good at absorbing it. Now I need fire in my veins, and who better than a consultant, with blood full of salty fats and vintage wines and all those Michelin star sauces." Mrs. Finnegan said. She put her bag that she had been carrying on the desk.

"Who are you?" Mr. Stoker asked. He stopped trying to free himself. Instead, he was feeling fear for himself.

"Oh, I'm a survivor, Mr. Stoker. At any cost." Mrs. Finnegan said. She opened her bag and took something out. "Look! I've even brought a straw."

Mr. Stoker screamed in terror as Mrs. Finnegan advanced on him.

**-Hospital Reception-**

As the Judoon marched towards the hospital, one woman asked, "What are they doing?"

The Judoon passed through the force field and into the hospital. The people there screamed and ran, hiding behind the chairs in the waiting area. Other Judoons positioned themselves at certain areas and stood. The leader took off his helmet to reveal that he is a two horned rhinoceros.

The chief Judoon removed his helmet. He resembled a humanoid rhino. "Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!"

The other Judoon drew their weapons.

Morgenstern walked up to the chief Judoon. "We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace."

The chief Judoon pushed him against the wall and shined a blue light in his face.

Morgenstern started to panic. "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me."

The Judoon played the recording of Morgenstern on his blue light device and then plugged it into his armor.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be cataloged." The chief Judoon said. He then shined a blue light in Morgenstern's forehead. "Category: human." He marked a black cross on the back of Morgenstern's hand. "Catalogue all suspects."

The Judoon started shining the blue light on people, checking their species. When the Judoon found out the person they were cataloging were human, they mark the right hand of each with a cross, saying, "Human" as they do so.

**-Mezzanine Level-**

The trio and K9 were crouched down, watching the Judoon from behind some potted plants. Elena was between the Doctor and K9 while Martha was next to K9, much to her dismay. She was a little uncomfortable around K9.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." the Doctor smiled.

Elena grumbled and bopped him upside the head.

"Ow!" he whined. He looked at her. "What was that for?!"

All Elena did was roll her eyes.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha asked.

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." the Doctor explained.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked.

"Let me guess..." Elena said. She looked at the Doctor and he her. "Neutral territory?"

"Correctamundo, Lena!" he looked at the two. "According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"That would explain the plasma coils around the hospital K9 detected earlier." Elena said.

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police. Are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha asked.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue. It means they're after something non-human." the Doctor said.

"Which is very bad news for you, Doctor." Elena said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Why?" Martha asked.

Both Elena and the Doctor looked at her.

"Seriously, Martha?" Elena asked. "Haven't you figured it out?"

"Oh, you're kidding me." Martha said.

Both Elena and the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that." Martha said.

"You heard something when you listened to his heart, Martha." Elena said. "Or should I say _hearts_."

"Come on, then." the Doctor said.

All four left, being quiet as mouse so the Judoon wouldn't detect them.

**-Hospital Reception-**

"Troop five, floor one. Troop six, floor two. Identify humans and find the transgressor. Find it." the chief Judoon ordered.

The other Judoon carried out his order.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

The Doctor, Elena, and Martha entered at a run. K9 flying next to them, keeping pace.

In another corridor, the Chief Judoon and other Judoon were cataloging people. "Prepare to be cataloged."

"Do what they say. All they want is to shine this light thing." Morgenstern said, trying to keep everyone calm. "It's all right, they don't mean to hurt us. Just listen to them."

As one Judoon does its job, finishes and moves on, a man breaks a jug over the head of the Judoon.

"Witness the crime. Charge: physical assault. Plea: guilty. Sentence: execution." the chief Judoon said.

The Judoon shot the man and he vaporized, screaming.

"You didn't have to do that." Morgenstern said, looking at the chief Judoon.

"Justice is swift." the Chief Judoon stated, his voice emotionless.

All that Morgenstern did was flinch.

**-Office-**

The quartet ran near a room. The Doctor entered, quickly followed by Elena and K9. The Doctor sat at a computer and began examining it with his sonic screwdriver. Martha ran the room.

"They've reached third floor." Martha said. She then looked at what the Doctor held in his hand. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." was all the Doctor said.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" Martha exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic." the Doctor stated holding it up. "Look."

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" Martha chuckled.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." the Doctor grinned. His expression became annoyed as he hit the computer. "Oh, this computer!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oi! Move your keister!"

The Doctor stared at her for a few minutes before getting out of the chair and moving out of her way. Elena sat in his place.

"Watch and learn." She then and began typing on the keyboard.

The Doctor and Martha just watched in awe as Elena's fingers seemed to glide over the keyboard at incredible rate. After a few minutes of typing, she stopped. "The Judoon must have locked the computer down. I can't gain access to anything!"

"Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I..."

"OI!" from Elena.

"_We_...were just traveling past. I swear, we were just wandering. We weren't looking for trouble, honestly, we weren't. But K9 detected something and it was those plasma coils around the hospital. And that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in. I thought something was going on inside. It turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." the Doctor said.

"And Elly?" Martha asked. "What's her role in all this?"

"What is it with people giving me nicknames?" Elena muttered. She looked at Martha. "I was to pretend to be his sister in order get in. Then we would find out what was going on and stop it."

"But what were they looking for?" Martha asked. "And are your eyes really brown?"

"Nope!" Elena said and took the contacts out to reveal her rainbow eyes.

Martha was taken back. She had never seen eyes like hers. Elena smirked and returned her attention back to the computer and continued typing.

The Doctor leaned over Elena's right shoulder to look at the screen. "Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you. Apparently." Martha said.

"Like me. But not me." he said.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha asked as she neared the duo.

"Might be a shape-changer." Elena theorized. "That's probably why the Judoon are cataloging the patients."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" Martha asked.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." the Doctor said.

"All of us?" Martha asked.

"Oh yes. If Lena and I can find this thing first..." the Doctor said. Just then it was like a light bulb clicked. He jumped up. "Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick!"

"They wiped the records!" Elena said.

"Oh, that's clever." the Doctor said.

"What are we looking for?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." the Doctor said as he ran behind the monitor and used the sonic screwdriver on the back of the computer as Elena continued typing.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." Martha said as she left.

"K9, go with her. Keep her safe." Elena said.

"Affirmative, Mistress." K9 said as he followed Martha.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

As Martha ran down the hall, she came upon Mr. Stoker's office. Stopping before it, she knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, she turned the knob and entered without waiting for an answer.

"Mr Stoker!" Martha called softly.

**-Inside Stoker's Office-**

As Martha walked in, she saw Stoker's feet sticking out around the desk and the two Slabs. Seeming to hear someone, Florence Finnegan stopped slurping. Finnegan's head rose up, straw in hand. Seeing the blood at the end of the straw, Martha ran for it.

"Kill her!" Finnegan ordered.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

As Martha ran back to the office where Elena and the Doctor were, she could hear the Slab chasing after her. It was gaining speed. Looking back, she saw the Slab and quickened her pace. This caused her to lose her footing. She yelled as she fell. Turning onto her back and gasped as the Slab walked up to her. It crouched in front, grabbed her throat, and began choking her. Martha began gasping, trying to get air into her lungs.

She grabbed the Slabs' wrist, trying to loosen its hold on her throat, but nothing. She began seeing black spots and darkness cloud her vision. Just as she thought she was going to die, the Slabs' released its grip on her throat and keeled over.

Breathing in deep gulps of air, Martha crawled away till her back met the wall, looking at the Slab.

"Are you injured, Mistress Martha?"

Martha looked to her right to see K9. "You...you saved my...life."

"Affirmative."

"Why?"

"Mistress Elena asked to keep you safe." was K9's response.

Martha nodded. Seeing that she could breathe normally now. She looked at the Slab. "Is it dead?"

"Negative." K9 said. "Stunned."

Nodding, Martha and K9 went to meet up with the Doctor and Elena.

**-A bit Further Up-**

All four met up.

"Lena and I have restored the back-up." the Doctor exclaimed happily.

Elena then saw the mark on Martha's throat. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Martha asked. "Oh ya. Anyway, I found her."

"You what?" the Doctor asked. He then saw the two Slabs. "Run!" He took both Martha and Elena's hands in each of his.

**-Stairway-**

All ran, well, K9 flew, down the stairs, followed by the Slabs. Then they meet the Judoon coming up. In order to dodge both, they ran out of the doorway on the fourth floor.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

They ran with the Slab hot on their tails. The three were skidding around corners. They then came upon the radiology room. They ran inside.

**-Radiology Room-**

The Doctor closed and locked the door in the face of a Slab with his screwdriver. Then they get behind the radiation screen. Elena, K9, and Martha.

"When I say 'now', press the button." the Doctor said, getting the machine prepared.

"I don't know which one." Martha said.

"No time for guessing, Martha!" Elena said. "This is a life and death situation!"

The Doctor started messing with the x-ray machine while Martha grabbed the Operator's Manual from the shelf and started browsing. Elena looked at the yellow button and had a theory. The Slab outside battered the door off its hinges and got in. The Doctor points the x-ray machine at it.

"Now!" the Doctor ordered.

Elena quickly slammed the yellow button. Both the Doctor and The Slab got a massive dose of radiation. Both Elena and Martha could see the Doctor's skeleton. After a few minutes, the Slab fell face down. Elena then turned the machine off.

"What did you do?" Martha asked once it was over.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." the Doctor said.

"Isn't that likely to kill you?" Martha asked.

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for the both of you to come out. I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." the Doctor said.

Elena and K9 came out without hesitation. Martha, on the other hand, slowly walked out, not so sure.

The Doctor then started to bounce and hop. "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe." the Doctor said as he began shaking his left shoe. "Here we go, here we go, easy does it...Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah...hold on."

Elena snickered lightly.

The Doctor threw the shoe into a nearby bin. "Done."

"You're completely mad." Martha stated.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." he said.

"You _do_ look daft, Doctor." Elena agreed.

The Doctor mock-glared at her, but removed and discarded his other shoe. "Barefoot on the moon!" He wiggled his toes.

Elena shook her head before she went over to examine the Slab.

Martha followed. "So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs'." the Doctor said, crouching next to Elena.

"Basic slave drones." K9 said.

"See?" the Doctor held up an arm. "Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." He stood, along with Elena.

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan." Martha said. "It was working for her. Just like a servant."

The Doctor went over to the x-ray machine and took out the remains of his sonic screwdriver. It was totally fried. He pouted. "My sonic screwdriver."

"She was one of the patients, but..." Martha said.

"Oh, no. My sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor pouted more, ignoring Martha.

Elena raised an eyebrow. _That's all he can think at a time like this!? His sonic screwdriver!_

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." Martha said.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"DOCTOR/MASTER!" Elena, Martha, K9 yelled.

"Sorry." the Doctor said, seeming to come out of his stupor. He tossed the screwdriver over his right shoulder and smiled at Martha. "You called me "Doctor"."

Elena rolled her eyes. She quickly ran over and grabbed the screwdriver. She didn't want anyone else to get their hands on the technology. She returned to the others.

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." Martha said.

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless...no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute." the Doctor said. His eyes widen realization. "Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood!"

"What?" Elena asked. "Are you saying she was _assimilating_ it?"

"Yes!" the Doctor said.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

Florence Finnegan walked into a corridor, wiping her lips. The Judoon were approaching from her left. She turned and faced them.

"Prepare to be cataloged." the chief Judoon said.

Other Judoon cataloged the patients.

"Human." the chief Judoon said.

They come up to Florence Finnegan and shine the blue light on her.

**-Radiology Room-**

"If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology," the Doctor said.

"Then she can register as human." Elena said, catching on what the Doctor was saying.

The Doctor nodded. "We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

The Doctor ran out of the room with Elena, Martha and K9 following.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

The chief Judoon kept shining his light at Florence Finnegan. When he got the results, he said. "Human." He marks her with a black cross on her hand and carries on. She looks at it with a smile.

A Slab walked down another hallway, passing the Doctor, Elena, and Martha, who were hiding behind a water cooler. The Doctor held onto Elena.

"That's the thing about Slabs." the Doctor whispered. His breath hit Elena's ear, making her shiver slightly. "They always travel in pairs."

"What about you?" Martha asked, looking at him.

"What about me?" the Doctor asked.

"Haven't you got back-up?"Martha asked. "You must have a partner or something?"

Elena arched an eyebrow.

The Doctor looked at Martha. "Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions."

"What about Elly?" Martha asked. "Isn't she your partner?"

Elena's eyes widen. "No!"

"Girlfriend?"

"No!"

"I'm just traveling with him. FYI!"

The Doctor stood and helped Elena up. "Come on."

"I like that. "Humans." I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha said.

They step in front of a Judoon. Seeing the three, he shined his blue light on the Doctor's face. "Non-human."

Elena smirked at Martha. "Still not convinced that the Doctor's _not_ an alien!?"

Martha was shocked beyond belief. She stared at the Doctor. "Oh my God, you really are!"

The Judoon then shined his blue light on Elena's face. "Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan."

Elena's face went wide with shock. "WHAT!?"

Not wanting to stick around, the Doctor made the two women run while K9 flew. The Judoon shot after the four. All went up the stairs. The Doctor opened the door and managed to lock a door behind them. They were in a corridor where people are falling to the ground, gasping for breath.

"They've done this floor. Come on." the Doctor said as they all continued on. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

"That's sounds good." Elena said.

As they passed a patient, Martha saw Swales and stopped, crouching next to her while the Doctor, Elena and K9 continue on.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asked.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Swales replied.

The Doctor, Elena, and K9 returned. The Doctor looked at Martha. "How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

She stood. "I'm running on adrenaline."

The Doctor looked at Elena. "You, Lena? How are you feeling? You all right?"

"I'm good."

The Doctor looked at Martha. "Welcome to our world."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asked.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down." the Doctor said.

"Where's Mr Stoker's office?" Elena asked.

"It's this way." Martha led them.

**-Stoker's Office-**

All entered.

"She's gone! She was here." Martha exclaimed.

Elena, the Doctor and K9 went over to the body and began examining it.

"Looks like she drained him dry." Elena said.

"Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." the Doctor said.

"What was she doing on Earth?" Martha asked.

"She could possibly be hiding." Elena said.

"On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all." the Doctor said. He and Elena stood. "Come on." He, K9, and Elena went to the door.

"Wait a minute." Martha said. All watch as Martha went to Mr Stoker and closed his eyes. She then left the office with the Doctor, Elena and K9.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" the Doctor said.

Elena looked around. Just then a sign caught her attention. It was the MRI sign. "The MRI."

The Doctor heard this. He looked at Elena for a moment and then followed her gaze. "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

"Find the non-humans. Execute." they heard the Judoon say from down the corridor.

The Doctor looked at Martha. "Both you and Lena stay here. I need time. Both of you are going to have to hold them up."

"No way, Doctor!" Elena said. "I'm coming."

"Lena..." the Doctor said.

"You may need help."

The Doctor sighed, but nodded.

"How do I do that?" Martha asked.

"Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives. It means nothing. Honestly, nothing." He then kissed her. Elena eyes widen. He then ran off.

"K9, watch her!" Elena said as she followed the Doctor.

"That was nothing?" Martha asked dreamily.

**-MRI Room-**

Both Elena and the Doctor ran into room, where they hear the machine making strange noises. They see Florence Finnegan working with the controls.

"Have you seen...there are these things. Those great big space rhino things. I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon!" the Doctor exclaimed, acting dumb. "Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions. Look." He showed his feet. "They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my sister here, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold them." Finnegan ordered.

The Slabs took hold of the Doctor and Elena.

"Nice plan." Elena mumbled.

**-Hospital Corridor-**

The Judoon walked into another corridor. Martha stood bravely waiting for them with K9 next to her.

"Find the non-humans. Execute." the chief Judoon ordered.

"Now, listen. I know who you're looking for." Martha explained. "She's this woman. She calls herself Florence."

The Judoon examined her with his blue light.

"Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan." the chief Judoon said. "What are you? What are you?"

**-MRI Room-**

Florence Finnegan was fussing with the MRI machine.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am." Elena said. "Mrs..."

"Finnegan. Florence Finnegan." was the response.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mrs. Finnegan," Elena said. "The MRI scan. Is it supposed to be making that noise?"

"You wouldn't understand, young lady." Finnegan said.

"I like to learn new things, ma'am." Elena said.

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing?" the Doctor said. "Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla." Finnegan said.

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?" the Doctor said.

"That does sound a bit too strong. Yes." Elena agreed.

Finnegan looked at the two. "I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

"But... hold on, hold on..." Elena said.

"I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?" the Doctor asked.

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift." Finnegan grinned.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions...why would you do that?" the Doctor said.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape." Finnegan smirked.

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien." the Doctor said.

"Right-o!" her smirk widen.

"No!" Elena acted surprised. "Really, Mrs. Finnegan?"

"Oh, yes." was the reply.

"You're joshing us." the Doctor acted surprised as well.

"I'm not." Finnegan said.

"We're talking to an actual alien? In hospital?" Elena said looking at the Doctor smiling. He looked at her as well, smiling. Elena then looked back at Finnegan, all smiles gone, but still acting dumb. "Forgive me curiosity, but what has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking." Finnegan said, looking at Elena.

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?" Elena said.

"Yes. But I'm hidden." Finnegan smirked.

"Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." the Doctor said.

"They're doing what?" Finnegan asked, now panicking.

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human." the Doctor said.

"They said they would have to increase their scans... up to setting two I think I heard them say." Elena said.

"Then I must assimilate again." Finnegan said.

"What's that?" Both Elena and the Doctor said.

"I must appear to be human." Finnegan said.

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the rest of the family. They'd be honored. We can have cake." the Doctor said. He was now beginning to panic. If the alien was going to assimilate human blood, she may go for Elena first and not him. He had planned on Finnegan taking _his_ blood.

"Why should I have cake?" Finnegan asked taking out her straw. "I've got my little straw."

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana." the Doctor said.

"I think I'll have your blood dearie." Finnegan said as she began walking towards Elena. "Steady her."

The Doctor's eyes widen in horror. "What are you doing?"

Elena fought as she was shoved downward, her throat exposed.

Florence approached Elena, straw in hand. "Nothing personal, dearie. You were very polite to me. But I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember."

Just as the straw was about to touch Elena's throat...

"Don't you touch her!" the Doctor yelled. "Take me instead!"

Finnegan stopped. "How touching. Giving your life to save hers. Steady him."

The Slab forces the Doctor to his knees and turns his head so Finnegan has a clear shot at his jugular with her straw. She then stuck her straw into his vein and began sucking.

Elena's eyes widen. "NO!"

**-Hospital Corridor-**

The Judoon makes a cross on Martha's hand.

"Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." the chief Judoon said. He then handed her a slip of paper. "You will need this."

Martha took it. "What is it?"

"Compensation." was his response.

**-MRI Roon-**

As Finnegan's drank the Doctor's blood, Elena could see the color drain from his face.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!" she yelled. "Leave him alone! Get the hell away from him, you filthy blood-sucker!"

Stopping for a minute, Finnegan looked at Elena. "Oh. Such a cute couple."

Elena felt a blush.

"We are not a couple!" both she and the Doctor yelled.

As the Judoon enter, the Slab dropped a now unconscious Doctor while the Slab that held Elena released her. She dropped to the Doctor's side.

Finnegan hid her straw in her handbag. "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." Finnegan said

"Scan him!" the chief Judoon said. The Doctor was scanned. "Confirmation: deceased.

"No, he can't be." Martha said hurrying through the Judoon. "Let me through, let me see him."

"Martha!" Elena yelled, looking at her. K9 rolled up to her left. "K9!"

"Greetings, Mistress." K9 greeted.

"Stop." the chief Judoon stopped Martha. "Case closed."

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." Martha said.

"She's right." Elena said. "I saw the _whole_ thing!"

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." the chief Judoon said.

"But she's not human!" both Martha and Elena yelled.

"Oh, but I am. I've been cataloged." Finnegan said proudly, displaying her marked hand.

"But she's not! She assimil..." Martha looked at Finnegan. Everything had become clear now! "Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood." She then grabbed a Judoon scanner.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." Finnegan said smugly as she was scanned.

"Non-human."

"What?" Finnegan said now panicking.

"Confirm analysis." the chief Judoon said.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." Finnegan said as the other Judoon scanned her.

"The Doctor gave his life so the Judoon would find you. That was his plan." Elena said.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine." the chief said.

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice." Finnegan sneered. "She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?" the chief asked.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab...stop them!" Finnegan ordered as she went into the other room.

The Slab shot at them. The Judoon shot back and the Slab disintegrated.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." the chief said.

The warning sign lit up: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" Finnegan laughed maniacally. She screamed as they disintegrated her.

Martha rushed over to the Doctor.

"Case closed." the chief said.

"What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something." Martha asked.

"She did something to the scanner." Elena said. "She said its magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla."

"Correct." the chief said as he scanned the MRI scanner. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something! Stop it!" Martha said.

The chief looked at the two woman. "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha said.

"All units withdraw." the chief ordered in his communicator.

**-Hospital Reception-**

All the Judoon began to withdraw, returning to their ships. Out in the other corridors, Morgenstern reached out to the Judoon. "What about the air? We're running out of air."

**-Corridor-**

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." Martha said as she watched the Judoon leave.

They were gone. They weren't going to help! Martha ran back to the Doctor.

**-MRI Room-**

"We have to get air back into his lungs and get his hearts beating again, Martha." Elena said.

"Right." Martha said. "I'll do the heart compression. You'll breathe air into him." Elena nodded. Martha placed her hands over his heart. "After I have counted to five, breathe into him." A nod. Elena moved the Doctor's head in the correct position for her to breathe air into him.

Martha began to compress onto his heart. "One, two, three, four, five." Elena breathed into the Doctor. "One, two, three, four, five." Elena repeated. Martha then remembered something. "Two hearts!" She then began doing the heart compressions on both hearts. "One, two, three, four, five." Elena repeated. Martha did the compressions again. "One, two, three, four, five." Elena breathed into the Doctor's mouth.

There wasn't any change. The Doctor wasn't waking!

Both were running out of air.

"Get out of here, Martha!" Elena said.

Slowly, Martha stood and with some difficulty, walked out of the room. Elena repeated what Martha had done. Breathing one more time into the Doctor, his eyes opened and he began coughing. Elena fell beside him.

Both looked at one another. "The scanner. She did something." Elena said, her voice coming out like a whisper before she fell unconscious.

Energy was playing all over the hospital. Coughing, the Doctor crawled and staggered the scanner controls. He reached into his suit for the screwdriver and realized he didn't have it anymore. There were two plugs, a red and blue. He had trouble figuring out which one to unplug.

"Soddit." he muttered. He pulled apart the cables that Finnegan had plugged together and the scanner turned off.


	8. Smith and Jones Prt 3

**-Hospital Corridor-**

The Doctor carried a limp Elena down the corridor where patients and doctors alike are either very weak or unconscious due to oxygen starvation. K9 was by his side. The Doctor and K9 went over to the ward.

**-Hospital Ward-**

The Doctor looked out of the window at the Judoon ships. The Judoon spaceships took off as the oxygen levels fell to zero. "Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." It then started raining. He smiled and looked down at Elena. "It's raining, Lena. It's raining on the moon. Oh how I wish you could see it."

A crash of thunder and big flash.

**-Chancery Street-**

The hospital reappeared where it originally was. Tish and the onlookers were standing at the side of the hole. Emergency care commences. Martha sat, looking thoughtful, sitting in the back of an ambulance.

Later, the people are being taken to other hospitals. Morgenstern is giving his version to a policeman.

"I told them I represented the human race. I told them, you can't do that. I said, "You can't do that, we have rights."" Morgenstern said.

"Martha!" Tish yelled. She ran to Martha. They hugged. "Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads."

Martha turned and saw the Doctor and K9 sneaking away. A limp Elena being carried in his arms. Both the Doctor and K9 headed towards a blue Police Box. The Doctor smiled at her and she him. A truck went by and when it passed, the Doctor, K9 and the Police Box were gone. She looked back at Tish. "There's thousands of people trying to get in, the whole city's ground to a halt, and Dad phoned, cause it's on the news and everything, he was crying. It's been a mess, and what happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?" She looked back at the place where the TARDIS was, hearing the last traces of the TARDIS engines.

**-That Night; Martha's Bedroom-**

She was applying her mascara for the party, listening to the radio.

"Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This from medical student Oliver Moregenstern." the announcer said.

"I was there. I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there: wild and extraordinary life." Moregenstern said.

**-Pub-**

A young blonde white woman, named Annalise stormed out of the pub. Her dress was fancy, flashy, and slightly short. "I am not prepared to be insulted!"

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She just said you look healthy." Clive said as he followed her out.

"No, I did not. I said orange." Francine said, following.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me." Annalise pouted.

"Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband." Francine stated, glaring at Annalise.

"I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Clive!" Annalise pouted even more.

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up." Francine said.

"Mum, I don't mind." Martha said. "Just leave it." She and her siblings had followed as well.

"Oh. "I've been to the moon!" As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news." Annalise said, glaring at Martha.

"Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle "Quiz Mania"." Francine stated.

Tish whispered to Martha. "Annalise started it. She did. I heard her."

"Trish, don't make it worse." Leo warned.

"You're talking, Leo." Tish looked at him. "What did she buy you, soap? A seventy-five pence soap?"

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" Annalise yelled as she storms off. Everyone were talking over each other.

"Oh, stay. Have a night out." Francine mocked.

"Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down. This is me, putting my foot down." Clive said and he stomped his right foot. Annalise kept walking. He then chased after her.

"Dad!" Leo called.

"Make a fool of yourself! God knows, you've been doing it for the last twenty-five years! Why stop now?" Francine yelled. She stormed off in the opposite direction.

Tish followed. "Mum, don't! I asked the DJ and he's playing that song later..."

Martha was in distress. Her family, excluding Annalise seemed to be falling apart. Sighing, she looked before her to see the Doctor leaning against a corner, looking at her. He smiled and gave her a 'follow me' look. Having nothing else to do, she followed him around the building.

**-Alleyway-**

Turning into the alleyway, she saw both the Doctor and a now awake Elena standing and leaning against the TARDIS.

"How are you feeling, Elly?" Martha asked.

"Better." Elena smiled. "The Doctor gave me a full examination and said I had passed out from lack of oxygen."

"That's good. I went to the moon today." Martha said.

"A bit more peaceful than down here." the Doctor said.

"You never even told me who you both are." Martha said.

"He told you back on the moon, Martha." Elena said. "He's known as the Doctor."

"What sort of species?" Martha said. "It's not every day I get to ask that."

"I'm a Time Lord." he said.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." Martha laughed. She then looked at Elena. "What about you Elly? You a Time Lord?"

"Nah. Human." Elena said. "Only got one heart. Not two."

"I just thought since you helped save my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing," the Doctor said as he pulled out said new screwdriver. "You might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" Martha asked.

"Well." the Doctor said.

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..." Martha said.

"If it helps," Elena said. "We can travel in time, as well."

"Get out of here." Martha laughed.

"No. Really." Elena said, smiling.

"Come on now, that's going too far." Martha kept laughing, not believing a word they were saying.

"I'll prove it." the Doctor said.

He then steps into the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerialized as Martha watched. Elena smirked. Once the TARDIS was gone, Martha walked to where the TARDIS had stood and waved her hand. Just then the sound of the TARDIS coming back was heard. Martha backed away as the TARDIS materialized right behind Elena. The Doctor stepped out beside Elena, holding his tie in his hand.

"Told you!" he said.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But...Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" Martha said, now believing them.

The Doctor put his tie back on and crossed his arms, grinning.

"But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" Martha asked.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks." the Doctor said.

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha asked.

"It's called the TARDIS." Elena said. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And the TARDIS is not an "it". The TARDIS is a "she"."

"Your spaceship's made of wood." Martha said as she touched the TARDIS. She then looked at the duo. "There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

"Take a look." Elena said.

The Doctor pushed the door open.

**-TARDIS; Inside-**

Martha walked in with Elena and the Doctor following. Martha looked around for a minute before running out again.

"Oh, no, no." she muttered.

**-Alleyway-**

"But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." Martha muttered as she knocked on the TARDIS.

**-Inside; TARDIS-**

Elena heard the TARDIS hum her displeasure when Martha knocked on her. "Sorry, girl."

"It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." Martha said from outside. She then walked in, passing the Doctor and Elena. "It's bigger on the inside."

Elena looked at the Doctor as he mouthed the last part with her. "Is it? I hadn't noticed."

She snickered.

The Doctor shut the door behind her and ran to the console, throwing his coat aside. "All right, then, let's get going."

Elena followed.

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked, following them.

"Just me." the Doctor said. "And Lena."

"Just you two?" Martha asked.

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, traveling alongside. I had...there was recently a friend of mine." the Doctor said as he moved around the console. "Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Well, I considered her a sister. Anyway."

"Where is she now?" Martha asked, following him.

"Martha, stop it." Elena said. She could see Rose was a very touchy subject for the Doctor and he did not to talk about her.

The Doctor stopped at one section of the console. "With her family. Happy. She's fine." He looked at Martha and pointing a finger at her. "Not that you're replacing her."

"Never said I was." Martha said.

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own." the Doctor said.

"What about Elly?" Martha said.

"She's...uh..." the Doctor looked at Elena and she him. "She's special. Considering what happened to her when I found her."

Elena's blush reddened a bit.

"What happened?" Martha saw the way they were looking at each other. When she didn't get an answer, she said, "Anyway, you're the one that kissed me."

This snapped the Doctor out. "That was a genetic transfer." He moved around the console.

"And if you will wear a tight suit..." Martha flirted, following.

"Now... don't!" the Doctor said, backing up.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..." Martha flirted, ignoring his uneasiness.

"Martha, stop!" Elena warned, stepping in between them.

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested." Martha said, backing away. She could see how protective Elena was of the Doctor, even though Elena couldn't...yet. She had only been teasing him. "I only go for humans."

"Good. Well, then." The Doctor moved to the part of the console he need to be at. "Close down the gravitic anomalizer." he did. "Fire up the helmic regulator, Elena." he pointed to the contraption and Elena did. "And finally - the hand brake." he looked at the two women. "Ready?"

Elena had already grabbed a railing. She smirked. "Oh, ya."

"No." Martha said.

"Off we go." the Doctor said. He pulled the hand brake and the TARDIS jolted and shook. This caused him to fall.

"Ouch." Elena hissed.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha stated as she held onto the console.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." the Doctor said once he was standing. He then shook her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Mr Smith." Martha laughed. Elena smiled and placed her hand over theirs. All three smiled at each other. They then went flying through the Vortex towards their newest adventure.


	9. The Shakespeare Code Prt 1

**AN: **Elena's outfit for this episode is now up.**  
**

* * *

**-London; 1599-**

The Elizabethan London skyline moonlight reflected on the Thames. At All Hallows Street, a young man, whose name was Wiggins, was playing a lute, serenading a brunette woman whose leaning out of her upstairs window. It's very Romeo and Juliet cliché.

"_Her face was like a winter's moon that lights the traveler's way. Her smile was like a summer bloom that bursts then fades away. My love is night, my love is day. My love she is my world._" He sang.

The girl, whose name is Lilith, giggled. "Such sweet music shows your blood to be afire. Why wait we on stale custom for consummation?" She then closed the window.

Wiggins looked very excited. "Oh, yes. Tonight's the night." He then headed for the door of the house and met up with Lilith.

"Would you enter, bold sir?" Lilith asked coyly.

"Oh, I would." Wiggins said happily. He went inside.

**-Lilith's House; Inside-**

As he entered the dwelling, he saw it was dark with many fires burning, sharp instruments hanging from the walls and dried plants. There were assortment of herbs and things hanging from their proper places.

"Lilith, this cannot be the home of one so beautiful." Wiggins turned to Lilith. "Forgive me, this is foul."

Lilith shushed him. "Shush. Sad words suit not upon a lover's tongue." She then kissed him. Pulling, her face transformed to one with a hooked nose and deep lines, and pointed teeth, and her voice is higher pitched. "Oh, your kiss transformed me." Wiggins backed away. "A suitor should meet his beloved's parents. Mother Doomfinger?"

An old woman with features similar to Lilith rose from behind Wiggins. He turned to face her, gasping.

"And Mother Bloodtide." Lilith said.

A second on the ceiling cackles before falling to the floor. They converge upon Wiggins. He screamed as they all pounce upon him. There are some nasty squishy sounds.

Lilith's head rose. "Soon at the hour of woven words we shall rise again and this fleeting Earth will perish!" She then cackled.

**-TARDIS; Console Room-**

The Doctor turned a wheeled control while Martha held on to the console to stay steady since the TARDIS was still bucking.

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked.

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything." the Doctor said. "Martha, you don't want to know. It just does. Hold on tight."

Elena was struggling to get into the console room after she showered and dressed. She wore a black no-sleeve shirt with the Dream Theater logo. Under the logo it said, "Black Clouds & Silver Linings" with an image of a little boy in front of an opened door, an elephant, and four planets. She also wore blue jean shorts, black coach woman's shoes, and a Herringbone Mod Cap. She had also made her hair slight more wavy. "What the hell's going on!?"

Ignoring Elena for the moment, the Doctor then practically climbed onto the console. Just as the TARDIS came to a halt, Martha was knocked to the floor while the Doctor fell off the console. Elena had grabbed onto the railing to keep herself from falling.

Martha stood. "Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

The Doctor stood as well. "Yes, and I failed it."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "Then how did you commandeer the TARDIS?"

Ignoring her question, the Doctor ran and grabbed his coat. Both Elena and Martha ran after him. "Now, make the most of it." He handed Martha her coat. "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." He stopped at the door and faced the two girls. "Brand new world."

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

"Take a look." the Doctor opened the door. "After you."

"What about K9, Doctor?" Elena asked.

"He needs to recharge." he said.

**-Southwark-**

Martha walked outside and onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about. Washing hanging on lines below the overhanging eaves, scruffy urchins running around. Elena and the Doctor followed.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so_ kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We traveled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

Elena stood a bit back. She looked up. "Heads up!"

Hearing this, the Doctor looked up. Both he and Elena quickly pulled Martha back just as a man from the first floor window dumps the contents of a bucket.

"Mind the loo!" he yelled down.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet." the Doctor released Martha. "Sorry about that." He then looked at Elena and smiled. "Thanks for the warning, Lena."

Elena nodded. "We're in London. And if I'm right, the year's 1599."

"Now how do you know that?" he asked.

Elena looked ahead and hinted to them that they should do the same. The two looked in the same direction as Elena and saw the Globe Theater.

"Oh." the Doctor said.

"Elementary, my dear Doctor." Elena smirked as she walked towards the Globe Theater, being careful at not stepping on the townspeople's waste.

The Doctor just stared at her, his mouth open. Martha smirked. Shaking his head, both he and Martha quickly caught up with Elena.

"I've seen worse." Martha said. "I've worked the late night shift at A&E. But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?" the Doctor asked.

"It's like in the films." Martha said. "You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies." the Doctor said, walking backwards. "What have butterflies ever done to you?"

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha said.

Elena looked over her right shoulder, arching an eyebrow. "You planning too?"

"No!" Martha shouted.

"Well, then." Elena said.

"This is London." Martha said.

"That is what I said." Elena said.

"Yes." the Doctor said. "Lena's right. It _is_ 1599."

"Told ya." Elena smirked.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?" Martha asked worriedly.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked.

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." Martha exclaimed.

Elena looked at Martha like she was crazy. "Just walk about like you own the place. I read during Elizabeth's reign, the black people of London were mostly free. Some indeed, both men and women, married native English people. There's even a black community. So you have _nothing_ to worry about."

"I'm not even human." the Doctor said. "Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time."

"And look over there." Elena pointed. "They've got recycling."

They watched as a man shoveled horse manure into a bucket.

"Water cooler moment." the Doctor added.

Two men conversing at a water barrel. All three walked past a man preaching about the end of the world.

"... and the world will be consumed by flame!" the Preacher called.

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." the Doctor then took each girls hands in his and they ran along from the south end of old London Bridge, past St Mary Ovarie - Southwark Cathedral... to a view of... "Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon...14 sides...containing the man himself.

"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?" Martha asked.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor grinned. He then held out his arms. "Miss Smith. Miss Mathews," he looked at both of them. "will you both accompany me to the theater?"

Both linked their arms with his.

"Of course." Elena said. "I wouldn't want miss this."

"I think I will, Mr. Smith." Martha grinned.

"When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." the Doctor said to her.

"Then I could get sectioned!" Martha exclaimed happily.

All Elena did was roll her eyes, but hid a small smile.

**-Globe Theater; Inside-**

The house was packed. Everyone was applauding and cheering. The actors, some were young men dressed as women and other were men dressed as men, were onstage, taking their bows. In the audience, the trio was standing together. The Doctor stood in the middle with Elena on his right and Martha on his left.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah." Martha said.

"London never changes." the Doctor said.

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." Martha said. She then began chanting with her fist in air. "Author! Author!"

Both Elena and the Doctor looked Martha for a second before looking at each other.

"Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?" Martha asked.

Just then a man in crowd by her began picking up the chant and it soon began spreading. All three began hearing the crowding chanting for the author.

"Well... they do now." the Doctor and Elena said in unison as they looked around.

The man himself, Shakespeare came out and took an exaggerated bow and blew kisses. The audience went wild and the cheers became even louder. Elena didn't look impressed. _Pompous and conceited._ She thought. _Why am I not surprised?_

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha commented.

"That he is, Martha." Elena said. "That he is."

From a box, Lilith was sitting alone, dressed in court finery. She then removed a small doll from a pouch.

"Genius. He's a genius...THE genius." the Doctor said to the girls. "The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare yelled, laughing.

The entire audience laughed, except the trio.

Elena arched her eyebrow. She said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm impressed."

"Oh, well." the Doctor said disappointingly.

"You should never meet your heroes." Martha commented. Elena snickered.

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." Shakespeare said. He then pointed to man in audience. "Oh, that's a wig!"

From the balcony, Lilith, twirled her hand about the tuft of hair on the doll. "Wind the craft of ancient harm. The time approaches for our charm."

Elena suddenly felt an uneasy feeling. Like something was wrong. She began looking around.

"I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." Shakespeare said. He then bowed.

Lilith kissed the doll.

Shakespeare suddenly jerked upright.

Elena looked at him. She looked very carefully at Shakespeare. _Something is DEFINITELY not right here._

"When? Tomorrow night." Shakespeare announced.

Audience began cheering. Lilith was very pleased. But the cast was stunned by the announcement.

"The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!" Shakespeare said.

Audience applaud louder while the Doctor remained quiet. Elena suddenly got the feeling that she needed to look up in one of the balconies. Going with her instinct, she looked up and her eyes met blue.

She just stared at the woman for a minute before the Doctor's voice caught her attention. "Come on, Lena."

Looking away, Elena nodded to him and looked back, but the woman was gone. She scrunched her face a bit in confusion. _Where did she go?_

Shaking her head, she got up and left with the Doctor and Martha. As she passed the Doctor, he gave her a worried look. She shook her head.

**-Exit; Globe Theater-**

The Doctor, Elena, and Martha left the theater with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'." Martha said.

"Exactly...the lost play. It doesn't exist...only in rumors." the Doctor said. "It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why."

"I remember reading about that." Elena said. "They said Shakespeare had written the play, but there were no copies that were known to have survived. Like the Doctor said. No one knows what happened."

"Have you got a mini-disk or something?" Martha asked, looking at the Doctor, her eyes sparkling. "We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

Elena made a disgusting face. "Are you kidding me, Martha?!"

"No." the Doctor said, looking at Martha.

"That would be bad?" Martha asked, now calmer.

"Yeah!" Elena said.

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" Martha asked.

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." the Doctor said.

Elena grinned. "I'm game. I'd like to know what happened to the missing play."

The Doctor grinned as well.

**-Shakespeare's Room-**

At the Elephant, a courtyard tavern like the George over on Borough High Street, a serving girl brought in a tray to Shakespeare and his two companions.

"Here ya go, Will." Dolly smiled. "Drink up. There's enough beer in this lodgings house to sink the Spanish." She doled out tankards to three men at the table.

"Dolly Bailey, you've saved my life." Shakespeare smiled.

"I'll do more than that later tonight." Dolly flirted. She then looked at another maid. "And you, girl, hurry up with your tasks. The talk of gentlemen is best not overheard."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am." Lilith said in a in a plain dark dress and a white cap.

"You must be mad, Will. 'Loves Labour's Won'? We're not ready. It's supposed to be next week. What made you say that?" Dick Burbage said.

"You haven't even finished it yet." Kempe said.

"I've just got the final scene to go. You'll get it by morning." Shakespeare said and then began drinking his beer.

Suddenly the Doctor popped in doorway.

"Hello!" the Doctor smiled. He knocked on the opened door. "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—" Shakespeare stopped when he saw Elena stand next to the Doctor. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." Elena looked at him. He then said to Dick and Kempe. "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse." Dolly said as the two men left.

It was now just Shakespeare, Martha, Elena, and the Doctor in the room.

"Sweet lady." Shakespeare said, still looking at Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." she muttered. "Here's another one." Even though she didn't want to, she sat in one of the chairs, keeping close to the Doctor.

"Such unusual clothes." Shakespeare looked up and down Elena's form. "So... fitted."

"I've met men like you," Elena said. "So...not interested."

Just seeing Shakespeare even look at Elena, the Doctor felt his blood boil. Shakespeare was looking at Elena like she was a piece of meat! Like she was something ready to be conquered. Not liking that and not knowing what came over him, the Doctor's eyes darkened and he felt The Oncoming Storm approaching.

Elena looked at him and although she didn't show it, very deep down, she was worried about him. Especially the expression on his face. _Like he wants to murder Shakespeare._ She thought. It reminded her of the Racnoss incident. Without thinking, she took his hand in hers.

Her touch seemed to break him out of his trance. They looked at one another. His dark eyes lightened to their usual color and his anger withdrew. He gave her a smile and he was rewarded with a small one. _At least we're getting somewhere._ He thought with delight.

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha smiled, trying to use what she thought was the lingo.

This brought the duo to the current situation. Shakespeare had seen what had transpired and grinned secretly.

"No, no don't do that." The Doctor told her while Elena arched an eyebrow at Martha.

Martha just shrugged.

"I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS," he told Shakespeare, holding up the physic paper. "and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Elena Mathews." He would say his nickname for Elena to Shakespeare.

"Interesting, that bit of paper." Shakespeare said casually. "It's blank."

"Oh that's…very clever." The Doctor grinned. "That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha was confused, staring at the paper. "No, it says so right there." She pointed at the paper. "Sir Doctor, Elena Mathews, and Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say the paper is blank." Shakespeare said.

"Psychic paper." The Doctor finally told Martha. "Um, long story." He grimaced. "Oh, I hate starting from scratch."

"Psychic." Shakespeare said, watching the Doctor put it away. "Never heard that before and words are my trade." He leaned back in the chair. "Who are you exactly? More's the point, who are your delicious blackmoore lady and your golden-haired goddess?"

"Golden-haired goddess?" Elena asked.

He looked at her. "Your hair. It reminds me of the sun at sunrise and sunset."

She looked at the playwright strangely. "Don't flatter yourself, Shakespeare."

He stared at her. "Also, somehow, you glow a slightly golden color."

Elena looked confused. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor looked at Shakespeare, confused as well. But before he could ask, Shakespeare interrupted.

"But you still haven't answered the question." Shakespeare said. "We will leave the one about the goddess, but tell me, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?" Martha asked shocked.

"Oops." He said with a grin. "Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..."

"Watch it, Shakespeare!" Elena hissed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha said with a hint of a blush.

"It's political correctness gone mad." Elena muttered, not liking Shakespeare said dryly.

"Um, Martha's from a far-off land." The Doctor said. "Freedonia."

_Freedonia!?_ Elena thought, looking at the Doctor.

"Excuse me!"

They turned to see a fat man in expensive clothes and wearing a gold chain of office enter the room. Elena could only guess that he was the official censor, from the Lord Chamberlain's office. And plus, he looked quite irate.

"Hold hard a moment." Lynley said. "This is abominable behavior. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr. Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

Shakespeare held up his hands. "Tomorrow morning, first thing," he told him, "I'll send it 'round."

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine." Lynley told Shakespeare. Elena saw Lynley become even more irate. "The script, now!"

"I can't." Shakespeare protested.

"Then tomorrow's performance is canceled." He told him.

Lilith slipped "unnoticed" from the room. But Elena saw her. _Now where is she going?_

"It's all going on round here, isn't it?" Elena whispered.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order." Lynley said as he stalked to the door. "If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played."

Once Lynley was gone, Elena looked at the Doctor and he her. "Nice guy. Great personality." she smirked.

The Doctor grinned at her and Martha chuckled.

**-Elephant Inn; Courtyard-**

As Lynley walked down the stairs, he bumps into Lilith.

"Oh, sorry, sir. Beg pardon, sir." Lilith said. "Mind you don't hurt that handsome head of yours." She then began stroking his hair.

"Hold hard, wanton woman!" Lynley said. But then said in a softer tone after looking around and not seeing anyone else but them. "I shall return later."

As he walked away, Lilith held up a lock of his hair. When she saw he was gone, she ran up to a quiet corner and took out her doll. "Oh, my mothers, there's one seeks to stop the performance tomorrow."

**-Lilith's House-**

"But it must be tomorrow!" Doomfinger exclaimed.

"**'**Love's Labours Won' must be performed!" Bloodtide agreed.

**-Elephant Inn; Corner-**

Lilith wrapped Lynley's hair about the doll. "Fear not. Chant with me. Water damps the fiercest flame..."

**-Lilith's House-**

"Drowns down girls and boys the same." Doomfiner/Bloodtide chant together.

**-Street-**

Lilith then dunked the doll into a pail of water. Walking along, Lynley suddenly clutched his throat and began swaying.

**-Shakespeare's Room-**

"Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." Martha said.

Suddenly screaming came from outside.

The Doctor and Elena were up and running before Martha and Shakespeare could even register what was happening. But they were quick to follow.

**-Courtyard-**

They rushed out into the courtyard to find Lynley from earlier spitting up water.

"What the hell!" Elena yelled.

They watched as Lynley staggered back in, spewing copious amounts of water.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha said.

"What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked. "Leave it to men— I'm a doctor." He rushed to Lynley's side.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"So am I –" Martha said, following closely. "Near enough."

**-Street-**

Lilith took the doll from the water.

**-Lilith's House-**

"Now to halt the vital part. Stab the flesh-" Doomfiner/Bloodtide said together.

**-Street-**

"And stop the heart." Lilith chanted.

**-Courtyard-**

Elena suddenly got the same feeling she felt back at the Globe. She looked around and spotted the young maid crouching down behind a couple of barrels. Being careful, she crept up carefully to get a closer look.

**-Street-**

Lilith then stabbed the doll with a large pin. "Eternal sleep is thine." And ripped the doll's head off.

A sudden gasp caught Lilith's attention. Looking behind her, she saw the same blonde woman she had seen at the Globe.

Elena backed away. Lilith stood, advancing on her.

Lynley fell to the ground. The Doctor stood and took off down the street, looking down the street, hoping to get some idea of what was happening, while Martha checked the man's vitals.

Not wanting to see what she would do to her, Elena quickly ran to Martha's side. Martha looked at Elena worriedly. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Elena said as she watched Lilith walked by.

"Gotta get the heart going." Martha muttered. "Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." She was prepared to start mouth-to-mouth just as the Doctor returned. Suddenly water gushed out from Lynley's mouth. Both Elena and Martha jumped back.

"What the hell is that?" Elena asked.

"I've never seen a death like that." The Doctor said quietly. "His lungs are full of water — he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." He turned to Dolly." Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir." She said, turning quickly to do as he said, when Lilith came up.

"I'll do it, ma'am." Lilith said. Dolly nodded and went back into the inn while Lilith walked away with a satisfied smirk.

The Doctor crouched back down beside the body.

"And why are we telling them that?" Martha asked.

"This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages." The Doctor told her.

"If the Doctor tells them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." Elena said, temporally forgetting Lilith for the moment.

"Okay, what was it then?" Martha asked them.

The Doctor and Elena exchanged looks. Finally the Doctor finally turned and answered Martha. "Witchcraft."

**-Lilith's House-**

Lilith, Bloodtide and Doomfinger were back in the house gathered over a cauldron.

"A girl took notice when we were chanting." Lilith said.

"Did she see all?" Doomfinger asked.

"I do not know." Lilith said.

"It does not matter," Bloodtide said.

"Of course, my mothers." Lilith said. She then smiled. "Even if she saw, no one will believe her."

"The potion is prepared. Now take it." Doomfiger said. "Magic words for the playwright's fevered mind."

"Shakespeare will release us. The mind of a genius will unlock the tide of blood." Bloodtide said.

"Upon this night, the work is done. A muse to pen 'Love Labour's Won'!" Lilith said.


	10. The Shakespeare Code Prt 2

**-Shakespeare's Room-**

After the hustle had died down, Dolly came to find the trio.

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, Miss Elena, and Miss Jones are just across the landing." She told them and left.

"Poor Lynley." Shakespeare said sadly. "So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?" he said slyly to Martha.

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Elena said sharply.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?" He asked, turning to face the Doctor.

The Doctor gave him a carefree smile. "I do a lot of reading."

Shakespeare smiled in response. "A trite reply. Yeah. That's what I'd do." He turned to Elena. "You, who has seen death and felt pain and betrayal. Still feels pain. Pain of loss. Betrayed by one that you believed loved you, yet this person only used you in the end for their selfish gain." Elena became uncomfortable. "You blame yourself for the deaths of very two important people in your life." She began twisting her hands. "You've put up walls around your heart as if to guard it from further heartbreak. Without your knowing, the walls are slowly crumbling slowly."

Elena felt her breath still. Shakespeare was dead on about the betrayal, heartbreak, and the walls she had built around her heart. But he was wrong about the walls crumbling.

Shakespeare turned to Martha. "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. They're as much of a puzzle to you as they are to me."

Martha just looked at the Doctor and Elena nervously. Elena looked at Martha. _Why would Martha think I was a puzzle to her?_

"I think we should say goodnight." Martha said.

Elena nodded and with that, both she and Martha made their way up.

"I must work. I have a play to complete." Shakespeare said. "But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

The Doctor walked to the door and turned to Shakespeare. "All the world's a stage."

"Hmm," Shakespeare said, thoughtfully. "I might use that." He smiled, "Good night Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "Nighty-night, Shakespeare."

Once the Doctor was gone, Shakespeare made his way to his desk and got down to work.

**-Bedroom-**

The Doctor entered, watching Martha inspecting the small room they were given. Elena was staring out the window, seeming to be in her own world.

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" Martha asked them, still looking around.

The Doctor turned, staring at Elena worriedly. _What's wrong with_ _Lena?_ He turned back to Martha. "It'll do. I've seen worse."

"So have I." Elena said softly walking past him. He stared after her for a moment, then went back to listening to Martha.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush." Martha said.

"Ooh. Er." The Doctor said as he patted his pockets. He reached in, pulled one out, and handed it to her. "Contains Venusian spearmint."

"Got one with cool mint in there?" Elena asked. He reached back into his pocket, took one out and tossed it to her. He smiled when she caught it out of the air.

"Thanks." She said. She then began using the toothbrush. After she was done, she sighed softly when she smelt that her breath was fresh.

"So, who's going where?" Martha asked. "I mean, there's only one bed."

The Doctor shrugged. "We'll manage." He told her. "C'mon."

He flopped down on the bed. Seeing Martha wasn't going to get on the bed and feeling quite tired, Elena laid on the other side, much to the Doctor's delight.

"So, magic and stuff." Martha said, still standing off to the side. "That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'." She gave a little laugh.

"Wait till you read Book Seven." He told her. "Oh, I cried."

Elena looked at him and arched a brow. "You?"

He looked at her and nodded. Elena shook her head.

"But is it real, though?" Martha interrupted. "I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"'Course it isn't!" The Doctor told her, scoffing.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Martha asked, defensively. "I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't." he said, going into his own mind. "Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?" he asked, suddenly switching tracks.

"I can't." Martha said. "There doesn't seem to be room." Martha smirked at seeing the Doctor and Elena laying next to one another. "I'll ask Shakespeare and see if there's an extra room."

Elena went to protest, but Martha had already left. Elena puffed.

"There's such a thing as psychic energy," he told Elena, seeming to forget that Martha wasn't in the room and continued on with the previous one. "but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that."

He then turned so he was laying on his side with his back to the window. "No. There's something I'm missing, Lena." He sighed. Elena laid on her side, facing him. The Doctor then noticed a missing Martha. "Where's Martha?"

"Went to see if there was an extra room." Elena said.

"Oh." the Doctor said. "Anyway, Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it." He rolled onto his back and sighed again.

Elena then remembered the maid. "Wait a minute!"

The Doctor looked at her. "What?"

"When Lynley was "drowning", I had gotten the same feeling I felt back at the Globe. Like something wasn't right. I looked around and saw the maid by the barrels. I crept up and saw her dunking a doll in a barrel and then rip the head off."

The Doctor's eyes widen. "Wait! You had gotten a feeling?"

Elena nodded.

"Well, that's weird." he commented.

"Tell me about it." Elena agreed.

At that moment, Martha came in. Both looked at her. "I talked to Dolly and she said there's an extra room I can sleep in." she grinned. "I'll see you two in the morning."

"Night, Martha." the Doctor said.

"Night." Elena said. She then turned over and blew out the candle. The room was now in total darkness, with the exception of the moonlight coming from the window.

"Night, Lena." the Doctor said.

"Night."

**-Few Hours Later; Bedroom-**

During the time Elena had fallen asleep, she had subconsciously laid her head on the Doctor's chest. The Doctor had been taken back, but did not move. He did not want to wake her. It seemed before she had moved to her current position, she had been having a nightmare. She'd been whimpering and calling out for her parents. Then when she turned on her left side, her head, laying on his chest. As soon her head was on his chest, her whimpers subsided. It seemed the beating of his two hearts calmed her down enough for her to sleep peacefully.

Just wanting her to sleep like this another five hours uninterrupted was not going to happen.

A scream split the night.

Elena's eyes shot open like a bullet and not thinking of the position she was in, both she and the Doctor were up and through the door like a bullet, Martha a few seconds behind them.

**-Shakespeare's Room-**

As they entered Shakespeare's room, all three found Dolly on the ground. The Doctor went to her, examining her. Something caught Elena's eye. She went to the window, Martha right behind her.

"Wha'?" Shakespeare asked, confused. "Wha' was that?"

Elena ran to the window, Martha right behind her. Both saw the silhouette of a witch on a broom flying in the sky.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright." the Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Martha called. Both hers and Elena's eyes never left the window.

The Doctor came and joined them at the window. "What did you see?"

Martha and Elena stared at each other, at a loss for words.

Elena then looked at him. "You're never going to believe this, Doctor."

He arched an eyebrow. "Why, what did you see?"

Martha and Elena looked at one another again.

Finally Martha answered. "A witch."

**-Dawn; Shakespeare's Room-**

It was now dawn and the four heard a cockerel crow and dogs barking. The Doctor, Elena, and Martha were sitting at Shakespeare's desk.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit." Shakespeare asked.

""Rage, rage against the dying of the light."" the Doctor quoted Dylan Thomas' poem, _Do not go gentle into that good night_.

"I might use that." Shakespeare said with a thoughtful look.

"You can't." Elena said. "It's someone else's."

Shakespeare just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you." Martha said.

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare said, anger in his voice.

Martha looked shocked. "No, but Elly and I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have?" He asked, confused. "When was that?"

"You're a couple of years too early, Martha." Elena whispered. "he hasn't done _Macbeth_ yet. It was said to be written between 1603 and 1607. It is most commonly dated 1606."

"Oh." Martha said.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches." Shakespeare said suddenly.

"Who's Peter Streete?" Martha asked him.

"The Globe Theater's builder." Elena answered. Everyone looked at her. "What! I read up on my history!"

"She right." Shakespeare said, still staring at her. "He sketched the plans to the Globe."

"The architect." The Doctor mumbled. "Hold on. The architect! The architect!" He suddenly stood, banging his fists on the table. "The Globe! Come on!"

He took off at a run with Martha, Elena, and Shakespeare following after him.

**-Globe Theater; Stage-**

Elena was looking around the building, trying to see if she could spot _anything_ that could help them as the Doctor paced.

"Doctor, what _exactly_ are we looking for?" Elena asked.

"The columns there, right?" he said, pointing. "14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

Shakespeare shrugged. "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"Doctor?" Elena said. "Why does that sound familiar? 14?"

"Why does that ring a bell? 14…" the Doctor said.

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." both Elena and Martha said together.

The Doctor nodded. "So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He began pacing again. "14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetra decagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

"This is just a theater." Shakespeare said.

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, but a theater's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis at the right time..." the Doctor and Elena walked over to the stage. Without so much as a warning, the Doctor lifted Elena's hand and spun her around, making her yelp, but also causing her to laugh for some reason. "Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..." he trailed off, stopping, but not letting go of Elena's hand.

"It's like you're police box." Martha said, walking to the edge of the stage. "Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."

The Doctor smiled at her.

"Very good, Martha." Elena smiled.

"Oh." He said. "Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though." He turned to Shakespeare. "Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

Elena saw Shakespeare wince.

"You won't get an answer." He told them. "A month after finishing this place... lost his mind."

"Why?" Martha asked.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling." Shakespeare answered. "His mind was addled."

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"Bedlam."

The Doctor felt Elena stiffen next to him when Shakespeare gave his answer.

"What's Bedlam?" Martha asked, confused.

"Bethlehem Hospital." Elena spoke before Shakespeare could. "The madhouse."

The Doctor then headed out, still holding Elena's hand. Martha was quickly to follow.

"Wait!" Shakespeare called after them. "I'm coming with you! I want to witness this first hand." He ran after the trio just as two actors arrived. "Ralph, the last scene as promised." He handed them them the script. "Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up." He scoffed as he walked out. "As if. She never does."

**-Street-**

In the street, Martha and Shakespeare followed Elena and the Doctor.

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Shakespeare asked.

"This country's ruled by a woman." Martha said.

Elena looked over her shoulder and arched an brow. Martha ignored her.

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty." Shakespeare flirted. "And what of Lady Elena? Is she not of royal beauty?"

Martha stopped. She knew Shakespeare had a thing for Elena, but she wanted to get the Doctor and Elena together. "Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country. And by the way, Elly is spoken for...sort of, I think."

"But Martha, this is Town." Shakespeare smirked.

"Come on." the Doctor said as he and Elena walked up to them. "We can all have a good flirt later."

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" Shakespeare said slyly.

Elena arched an eyebrow. "This is no time to flirt, Shakespeare."

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!" the Doctor said as he and Elena kept walking.

**-Bethlehem Hospital; Corridor-**

Loud screams and moans sound as the Doctor, Elena, Martha and Shakespeare are led through the halls. Elena kept very close to the Doctor. She began shaking, hearing the tortured screams and tried to block them out, but couldn't. The sounds were terrifying. It reminded her when her parents were murdered. Feeling her shaking, the Doctor wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits?" the jailer asked with a sick grin. "I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!" He rapped a stick on the bars of the nearby cells.

"No, I don't!" The Doctor said. He held Elena even closer.

Elena clung to the Doctor. This place was getting to her and the Doctor's presence was the only thing that was keeping her from bolting out the door. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. This seemed to help calm her down.

The Jailer shrugged. "Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." And with that, he walked off.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah?" Martha spat at Shakespeare, feeling utterly disgusted. "Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia." He replied, defensively.

"But you're clever!" She told him. "Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

Shakespeare sighed. "I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again." He shook his head. "It serves its purpose."

"Mad in what way?" Martha asked, skeptically.

"You lost your son." Elena answered softly, looking at Shakespeare.

Shakespeare looked away. "My only boy." He told them. "The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I lost both my parents." She told him softly. Both Shakespeare and Martha stared at her. "They were taken from me."

"I didn't know." Martha said to both of them. "I'm sorry."

"It made me question everything." Shakespeare told them. "The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good." He said with a thoughtful look.

"You should write that down." The Doctor said.

"Hmm…Maybe not." Shakespeare replied. "A bit pretentious?"

"This way, m'lord!" the Jailor called.

He led them down a corridor of screaming men and women to a dank, tiny, dark cell. Right to Peter Streete's cell.

**-Streete's Cell-**

All see a hunched figure in rags with his back to them.

"They can be dangerous, m'lord." the Jailor told, unlocking the door. The four entered. "Don't know their own strength."

The Doctor glared at him. "I think it helps if you don't whip them. Now get out!"

The Jailer shrugged and shut the door after him.

The Doctor tried to get Elena to let go, but she just held tighter.

"Lena, it's OK." He told her quietly.

She shook her head.

He sighed softly and tried to remove her hands again, but her grip was firm. "I'm right here." he said.

With some gentle coaxing from the Doctor, Elena relaxed her grip on him. Martha silently came up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She saw how affected Elena was by the tortured screams in the hallway and wanted Elena to know she was there for her.

"I'm here." Martha said.

Elena looked up and smiled. She patted Martha's arm.

"Peter?" The Doctor asked hesitantly as he approached the rocking man. "Peter Streete?"

"He's the same as he was." Shakespeare told him. "You'll get nothing out of him."

The Doctor ignored him and laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Peter?"

Suddenly, Peter's head shot up and they could see his glassy eyes. He looked like he was trying to say something but something was stopping him.

**-Lilith's House-**

Lilith pauses, sensing something wrong. "What is this? I must see." She then looks into the cauldron and sees the Doctor with Peter. "That stranger, he was at the inn with Shakespeare. I thought then he smelt of something new."

"Now he visits the madhouse. The architect!" Bloodtide said.

**-Streete's Cell-**

The Doctor laid his hands on Peter's temples.

"Peter, I'm the Doctor." He told Peter. "Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining." Peter seemed to relax. "Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." He let Peter lay down on the cot. "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

**-Lilith's House-**

"Who is this Doctor? Why does he come now at our time of glory?" Lilith pondered. "Doomfinger, transport yourself. Doom the Doctor. Doom his hide."

**-Streete's Cell-**

And Peter began to talk. "Witches spoke to Peter." He told them. "In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design!" he seemed adamant that it was their design. "The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done," he laughed manically, "they sapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches?" The Doctor asked him softly. "Where in the city?" He crouched down next to Peter. " Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me, where were they?"

"All Hallows Street." Peter whispered.

Suddenly Doomfinger appeared next to the Doctor. He quickly backed away until he was standing with Elena and Martha, more like standing protectively in front of Elena. The witch's untimely appearance caused Martha to unwrap her arms around Elena and back up a little. Elena quickly took the Doctor hand in hers. He squeezed it in reassurance.

"What the hell?" Martha shouted.

"Shit!" Elena yelled.

"Just one touch of the heart." Doomfinger said as she leaned over Peter. She laid her hand on Peter's chest and his whole body arched.

"NO!" the Doctor shouted, but it was too late. Peter fell to the ground, dead, while the rest looked on, horrified.

"Witch!" Shakespeare whispered. "I'm seeing a witch."

"Who would be next, hmm?" Doomfinger cackled. "Just one touch."

**-Lilith's House-**

Lilith and Bloodtide cackle as they watched.

**-Streete's Cell-**

"Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals." Doomfinger cackled.

Martha ran to the door. "Let us out! Let us out!"

All Elena could do was stare at the witch while holding the Doctor's hand.

"That's not gonna work." The Doctor told Martha calmly, keeping his eyes on the witch. "The whole building's shouting that."

"Who will die first, hmm?" Doomfinger asked.

"Well if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor said, calmly, as he took a step forward.

"No! Don't!" Martha yelled.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asked weakly.

"No mortal has power over me." Doomfinger spat.

"Oh, but there's a power in words." The Doctor replied. "If I can find the right one — if I can just know you..." he trailed off, thinking.

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." She told him.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here." He replied, smugly. "Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration!" he pointed a finger at her. "Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

Doomfinger wailed and disappeared.

"What did you do?" Martha asked.

"I named her." He answered. "The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic." Martha said.

"Well, it's just a different sort of science." He told her. "You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?" Shakespeare asked.

"The end of the world." The Doctor told him.

He gently gripped Elena's hand and led her out, Martha and Shakespeare following behind.

**-Lilith's House-**

Doonfinger returned, wheezing and gasping for for breath. "He knows us! He spoke our name!"

"Then he will know death. He will perish at my hand." Lilith said as she looked at the other two. "My mothers, the time approaches. You must away to the Globe. Go! I will join you. As soon as this Doctor screams his last."

**-Shakespeare's Room-**

The group were back in Shakespeare's room.

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe." The Doctor explained. Elena sat next to him. "Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare said.

This caused Elena to snort.

"But what do they want?" Martha asked.

"A new empire on Earth." The Doctor said. "A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?" Elena asked.

The Doctor turned and looked at Shakespeare. "I'm looking at the man with the words."

Elena and Martha both looked at the poet.

"Me?" Shakespeare said, shocked. "But I've done nothing."

"Hang on." Elena said. "What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare told her.

"What happens on the last page?" The Doctor asked.

"The boys get the girls." Shakespeare told them. "They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual —" he broke off. "except those last few lines. Funny thing is...I don't actually remember writing them." He looked confused.

"That's it." The Doctor exclaimed. "They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon! The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" He got a smug look on his face. "And yes, you can have that."


	11. The Shakespeare Code Prt 3

**AN:** Just to let everyone know, I have made a group cover for this episode. I will make other episode covers for the other episodes as well and let you know when they are up. Enjoy!

* * *

**-Globe Theater-**

An opening fanfare was played and one of the actors, Dick stepped out in costume. "We left the lovers of Navarre by cruel chance separated, none to claim his heart, their labour's lost. Now will they find Love's Labour's Won?!"

The audience cheered and applauded. Bloodtide and Doomfinger were watching from a balcony that looked directly straight towards the stage.

**-Shakespeare's Room-**

"All Hallows Street. There it is." the Doctor said. "Elena, Martha, we'll track them down." He looked at Shakespeare. "Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it." Shakespeare said and shook the Doctor's hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha said.

Elena chuckled.

"I'm not. It's marvelous. Good luck, Doctor." Shakespeare said.

"Good luck, Shakespeare." the Doctor and the girls headed for the door. Both Martha and Elena ran out. "Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that." Shakespeare smiled. He then had a look of realization. "Wait a minute... that's one of mine."

The Doctor's head poked around the door. "Oh, just shift!"

**-Globe Theater-**

The actors were on stage, Dick cradling a dying Kempe. "The eye should have contentment where it rests. This spun-out year I watch on, groaning sick..."

In their box, the Carrionites were holding a small crystal ball that was glowing with a blue light.

"Patience, my sisters. Patience." Boodtide said.

"Mewling poor drooped men in stenched beds—" Dick said.

Shakespeare suddenly burst through the door onstage. "Stop the play! I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but stop. This performance must end immediately!"

"Everyone's a critic." Dick muttered.

"The wordsmith!" Bloodtide exclaimed.

"Fear not. I have the doll." Doomfinger said calmly. She took out the same doll Lilith had used to control Shakespeare earlier.

"I'm sorry. You'll get a refund." Shakespeare said.

The audience booed.

"But this play must not be performed!" Shakespeare continued, ignoring the booing.

Doomfinger then knocks the doll with her hand and Shakespeare followed, falling unconscious to the stage.

"Is he drunk or what?" Kempe whispered.

"Get him off the stage!" Dick whispered hoarsely.

The entire audience laughs as Shakespeare is carried off by other actors.

Kempe stood. "You must forgive our irksome Will. He's been on the beer and feeling ill."

"There is naught can stop us now." Doomfinger laughed.

**-All Hallows Street-**

As the trio ran down the right street, they stopped, looking around.

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" the Doctor said.

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599." Martha said. "It just didn't. Look at me and Elly—we're living proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux?

"I know! 'Back to the Future'!" Elena said. "It's like 'Back to the Future'!"

"Exactly!" the Doctor grinned.

"The film?" Martha asked.

"No, the novelization. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history." the Doctor said.

"And he starts fading away." Elena said.

Martha then realized. "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You, Elena, and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it." the Doctor said he continued to look around. "But which house?"

Elena looked at the house before them. She was getting a very bad vibe from it. "Doctor."

The door to Lilith's house slowly creaked open invitingly.

"Ah, make that WITCH house." the Doctor joked, looking at the two.

**-Lilith's House; Inside-**

They walk inside where they see Lilith was waiting. Elena felt her body go rigid at seeing the same girl from the Inn, but kept quiet.

"I take it we're expected." the Doctor said.

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." Lilith said.

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha said. As she was about to take a step forward, Elena grabbed her arm.

"Don't, Martha."

"What?"

"The power of a name works only once." Elena said.

"Your friend is very wise." Lilith said. "Observe." she pointed to Elena. "I gaze upon thee and see through and now I name thee Elena Mathews."

"Oh shit." Elena said before her eyes rolled backward and darkness took her.

Seeing this and acting quickly, the Doctor leapt forward and caught Elena as she fell backward. He then lowered her to the ground, laying her on her left side. His hearts constricted at seeing Elena in the state she was in. "Lena!"

She did not respond.

Martha crouched down beside Elena. "Elly!" She checked her pulse and looked at the Doctor. "She has a pulse!"

"What have you done?" the Doctor demanded, looking worriedly at Elena, laying his hand on her cheek.

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" Lilith pointed at him, expecting a reaction. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me." the Doctor said.

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant…" the witch paused to smile. "Rose."

The Doctor grounded his teeth. "Oh, big mistake. Cause that name keeps me fighting." He spat, standing. "The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

The witch glared at him. "The Eternals found the right words to banish us into the deep darkness."

"And how did you escape?" He asked.

"New words." She replied. "New and glittering, from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare." Martha whispered.

"His son perished." The Carrionite continued. "The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" The Doctor asked.

"Just the three." She again answered without hesitation. "But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm…Busy schedule…" the Doctor told her, quickly giving Elena a quick glance before standing right in front of the woman. He did not see Elena begin to awake, but Martha did and began to help her stand. "But first you got to get through us."

Lilith gave him a seductive smile. "Oh that should be a pleasure, considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." She ran her finger along the Doctor's face.

"Now," the Doctor said out loud. "That's one form of magic that definitely won't work on me."

She smiled again. "Oh we'll see."

Suddenly, the Doctor felt himself being pushed away, as well as something being pulled from his head. He caught his balance. His hand flew to the side of his head before he looked to see Elena struggling in Lilith's clutches.

"Let her go!" he demanded. Martha ran to his side.

"I do not think so." Lilith smirked as Elena continued to struggle to get out of the Carrionites' clutches. "This girl seems to care about you, but does not want to show it."

"I'm warning you," the Doctor said, his voice deepening. "If you do not release her..."

"Your threats mean nothing.

"What did you do?" he asked.

She just smiled. "Souvenir."

"Well, give it back!" he yelled. "And give Elena back to me NOW!"

All Lilith did was throw open her free arm. The window shutters banged open. Both Martha and the Doctor watched, stunned as she and Elena flew out and both levitated right outside the window.

"Ok that's just cheating." the Doctor said at the windowsill.

"Behold." She called. "Men, to Carrionites, are nothing but puppets." Holding Elena in one arm, she held up what looked to be a doll in her other hand. Using both hands, Lilith wrapped the lock of hair she had stolen from the Doctor around it.

"Now you might call that magic," the Doctor said. "but I call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?" Lilith asked right before she plunged a needle into the dolls heart.

The Doctor let out a cry and fell to the floor, unmoving.

"DOCTOR!" Elena yelled.

Martha crouched next to the Doctor. Lilith cackled and flew away with a struggling Elena yelling the Doctor and Martha's name.

Martha bent to check the Doctor's vitals. "Oh my God! Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you." She rolled him onto his back and listened for a heartbeat. "Hold on mister," she rebuked when she heard his heart. "Two hearts?"

The Doctor opened one eye. "You're making a habit of this." He tried to stand, but fell back down with a cry. Martha supported him. "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope?" He shook his head. "I've got to get the other one started. Hit me!"

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Hit me on the chest!" He told her. She complied and he cried out again. "Ah! Other side!" She did what he told her to. "On the back! On the back!" She hit him again. "Left a bit!" She hit him one last time. "Ahh, lovely."

He stood and looked around. "There we go! Ba-da-boom!" He gave her a look. "Where's Lena?"

"The Carrionite flew off with her." Martha said.

The Doctor's expression darkened. "She must have taken her to the theater." he looked at Martha. "Well, what are you standing there for? Come on! The Globe!"

They took off at a run.

**-Globe Theater-**

Lilith joined the others in the box with an unconscious Elena.

"The Doctor?" Doomfinger asked.

"Dead." Lilith proudly said.

"And the girl?" Bloodtide asked.

"That is girl that saw me back at the Inn, but I think she'll serve us better. As A snack. For later." Lilith cackled. The others joined.

"The ladies have prepared a show. Maria means to present Isis descending from the dewy orb of Heaven." Dick said onstage.

Kempe entered the stage.

"Ah, here comes Costard." Dick continued.

Kempe bowed. "Masters!"

**-Street-**

As they were running through the streets Martha realized that something wasn't right.

"We're going the wrong way!" she shouted at him.

The Doctor replied, "No we're not!" A few seconds later, he reversed course and shouted, "We're going the wrong way!"

They ran back the way they came. Rounding a corner, they saw lights and smoke rising from the Globe.

**-Globe Theater-**

Dick and Kempe were acting onstage, beginning the final speech.

"Behold the swainish sight of woman's love. Pish! It's out of season to be heavy disposed." Dick said.

"It is now, my mothers." Lilith said. "The final words to activate the tetradecagon."

"Betwixt Dravidian shores and Linear 5-9-3-0-1-6-7.02 and strikes the fulsome grove of Rexel 4." Dick continued. "Co-radiating crystal, activate!"

"The portal opens! It begins!" Lilith said as all three began cackling.

Elena began to awake.

Lilith turned and smirked at Elena.

**-Street-**

Running in the streets, the Doctor and Martha hear screaming and see a red glow of energy pouring from the Globe. The preacher from when they first arrived is there.

"I told thee!" The preacher told them. "I told thee!"

"Stage door!" The Doctor called, ignoring him.

The Doctor rushed off. Thunderclouds and lightening formed over the Globe, mixing with a red glow.

**-Globe Theater-**

The audience tried to leave but the doors banged shut.

**-Globe Theater; Backstage-**

The Doctor and Martha burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head.

"Stop the play." He told them. "I think that was it. Yeah, I think I said 'Stop the play'!"

"I hit my head." Shakespeare told him.

"Yeah, well don't rub it." The Doctor told him sarcastically. "You'll go bald." Suddenly screams came from the stage. "I think that's my cue."

He ran out. Martha grabbed Shakespeare's hand, following closely.

**-Stage-**

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" the Carrionites yelled gleefully.

They cackle. The Doctor runs onstage with Martha and Shakespeare behind him.

"The Doctor! He lives!" Lilith said. "Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!"

The remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal fly about the Globe.

"Where's Lena!?" the Doctor demanded. "What have you done with her!?"

"See for yourself, Doctor!" Lilith said, pointing upward and to the right.

Everyone looked in that direction and saw Elena clinging to a piece of rope that was tied around to one of the upper balconies banister.

"LENA/ELLY!" the Doctor/Martha yelled.

Elena looked down. Seeing how high she was, she screamed, clinging to the rope.

Seeing the chaos of the released Carrionites and knowing the only person that could stop them, the Doctor grabbed Shakespeare's arm and pulled him forward. "Come on, Will. History needs you!"

Shakespeare looked at him, confused. "But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!" The Doctor yelled to him. "If you don't, everyone here and the entire world will be destroyed! Lena will be killed!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Will yelled back.

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius." The Doctor shouted. "The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words?" he asked. "I have none ready."

"You're William Shakespeare!" Martha yelled.

"But these Carrionite phrases," he balked, "they require such precision."

"Trust yourself." The Doctor told him. "When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

Shakespeare nodded and stepped forward. "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No!" They heard the Carrionites scream. "Words of Power!"

"Foul Carrionite specters," Shakespeare continued, "cease your show! Between the points..." He looked to the Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0" The Doctor told him.

"7-6-1-3-9-0." Shakespeare repeated. "And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

He trailed off, unable to think of a final word to banish the Carrionites.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha suddenly shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" The Doctor repeated.

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare concluded.

"Good old, JK!" the Doctor said.

They watched as tornado-like cloud began to swirl around and the winds picking up. Martha and the Doctor watched in horror as Elena clung to the rope that was acting as her lifeline. Her whole body was up in the air as the wraith-like carrionites were getting sucked into the vortex.

_It's happening again._ The Doctor thought. _Just like with Rose._ He remembered watching as the Cybermen and the Daleks being sent hurtling back into the Void. The feeling he felt as he watched Rose gripping the lever with all her might. He felt like he couldn't do anything, but watch. He watched as she lost her grip and was hurled back towards the Void. He had thought she was going to be lost to the Void, but Pete had saved her. And the Doctor could do was watch as she and Pete were teleported to the parallel world.

"ELENA!" the Doctor screamed. He rushed forward, intending to rescue her, but was grabbed by Shakespeare, whom pulled him away. The Doctor struggled to free himself.

"Don't!"

"Let go!" the Doctor yelled, fighting against Shakespeare. "I've got to save her!"

Martha had tears in her eyes seeing her friend in danger.

The wind picked up and Elena held on for dear life as she watched the wraith-like carrionites fly around her. She felt her grip loosen. She looked at the Doctor. In his struggle with Shakespeare to free himself, he was able to free his left arm. He reached out to her and she to him.

"HOLD ON!" he screamed.

The wind escalated. Feeling more of her grip loosening and still reaching out to each other, Elena screamed as her grip gave out and she went hurtling towards the tornado-like cloud and the wraith-like carrionites. Both the Doctor and Martha's eyes widen in horror.

"ELENA!" both Martha and the Doctor screamed.

Like slow motion, Elena screamed as she felt herself being pulled in with the wraith-like carrionites and all the copies of the play. Even with the howling wind, she could hear the Doctor and Martha screaming her full name.


	12. The Shakespeare Code Prt 4

As Elena was twirled around in the vortex, she saw the wraith creatures screaming in horror. _This is it._ She thought sadly. _No more adventures. I'm not going to see Martha or the Doctor._

Just as she thought all was lost, the cloud dissipated. Elena felt herself fall down into the audience and into someone's arms.

"You all right?"

Elena looked up and quickly thanked the person before hurrying out of that person's arms. She needed to tell Martha and the Doctor that she was fine!

**-The Audience-**

The audience sighed in relief and then began applauding. The Doctor believed Elena was gone. Forever. Not wanting to stick around where Elena was lost and with heavy hearts, the Doctor quickly ducked out as the actors took their bows.

"They think it's special effects?" Martha asked, her voice choking at just seeing her friend disappear.

"Your effect is indeed special." Shakespeare told her. He was trying to cheer her up.

"It's not your best line." Martha told him.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, Martha."

Martha and Shakespeare took their bows as well.

**-Lilith's Box-**

The Doctor entered the box were the three "witches" had been. He hurried to the banister and peered down. _There may be a chance that she wasn't sucked into the vortex and is alive!_ he thought. He felt his two hearts beat with a sense of hope as he looked for Elena.

"LENA!" he yelled.

But she was nowhere to be seen.

The Doctor growled and slammed his hand on the banister. He turned around and saw the crystal. All three were trapped within. He held the crystal up so it was eye-level with him He glared at the trio, whom were yelling and slamming on the crystal, which didn't break.

"You better pray Lena is alive." he hissed. "Because if she isn't..."

The witches stopped at the look the Doctor was giving them.

Putting the crystal in his pocket, he walked out of the box. As he was walking back...

"Doctor!"

Looking up, the Doctor's eyes widen. There before him was Elena, safe and sound. Not knowing what came over both, they ran towards each other. Meeting the other halfway, Elena jumped into the Doctor's arms and hugged him.

"Oh! I thought you were lost forever!" the Doctor said, wrapping his arms securely around Elena. "I thought I wouldn't be able to keep my promise."

"I thought I was gone too!" Elena said. "I was so scared!"

"Shh!" the Doctor soothed. "You're safe. They're gone."

All Elena did was tighten her grip on the Doctor.

**-Globe Theater-**

After Martha and Elena's tearful reunion, the trio found themselves back at the Globe Theater the next morning with Shakespeare.

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer." Shakespeare was telling Martha an Elizabethan joke, and was waiting for her to laugh.

"I don't get it." Martha told him. This caused Elena to chuckle from where she was sitting on the stage.

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia." Shakespeare told her, leaning back.

"Ok." Martha said with a smile. "Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says, 'oi, mate, you're bard'."

Shakespeare laughed. "It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come here." He had given up on flirting with Elena.

"I've only just met you." Martha told him.

"The Doctor might never kiss you." He said softly. "Why not entertain a man who will?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius," Martha said, just as softly. "But you're breath doesn't half stink."

Elena giggled softly.

At that moment, the Doctor walked out of the back room wearing a neck ruff and a skull. "Good prop store back there."

"You look ridiculous in that, Doctor." Elena said, looking at him.

"Oi! Watch it, you." he said. Elena raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not sure about this though." He held up the skull. "Reminds of a Syxorax."

Elena looked at Martha and she her. Elena mouthed: "Syxorax?"

Martha shrugged her shoulders.

"Syxorax." Shakespeare said. "Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

The Doctor shook his head. "I should be on 10%. How's your head?"

"Still aching." Shakespeare replied.

The Doctor reached up and removed the ruff and handed it to Shakespeare. "Here, I got this for you. Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although," he gave Shakespeare a thoughtful look, "you might wanna keep it."

"It suits you." Elena said, looking carefully at Shakespeare as she came to stand next to the Doctor, subconsciously taking his hand. Ever since her near-death experience, she started to feel safer being near the Doctor, even though it always seemed danger always found him.

"What about the play?" Martha asked.

"Gone." He told them. "I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece." Shakespeare said.

"You could always write it up again." Martha consoled him.

Elena and the Doctor exchanged looks that clearly said: No.

"Yeah, maybe not, Will." The Doctor told him. "There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best be forgotten."

"Oh, but I've got new ideas." Shakespeare told them. "Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha asked.

Elena arched an eyebrow.

"That's him." Shakespeare replied.

"Hamnet?" Martha asked again.

"What's wrong with that?" Shakespeare replied.

"Anyway," the Doctor said aloud, "time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot..." He held up the Carrionite's crystal. Elena smirked and stuck her tongue out at them. The Doctor grinned at her. "can scream for all eternity. And we've got to get Martha and Elena back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on in time and space." Shakespeare told him.

"You…what?" The Doctor sputtered.

"You're from another world like the Carrionites, as is Miss Elena, and Martha is from the future." He smiled. "It's not hard to work out."

The Doctor stared at him. "That's incredible. You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor." He turned to Elena standing at the Doctor's side. "I wish you all the happiness in the universe and a lift from your pain and suffering, my Lady Elena. You should not push those who care about you away. Let them in. You may think you have to close your heart to others apart from family, but you don't have to. Trust the Doctor and Martha. The Doctor will become the most important man in your life."

Elena looked at Shakespeare for a moment in bewilderment, but gave him a small smile and then gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, Will."

Shakespeare turned to Martha. "Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate—"

He broke off as one of his actors came running up. "Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

"We're the talk of the town." Another actor told him. "She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

"Who?" Martha asked.

"Her majesty!" The second one told them. "She's here!"

As he said this, trumpets called out a fanfare and in walked the Queen.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" The Doctor said, giddy as a school boy.

The Queen caught sight of him and froze. She then looked and Elena. "Doctor! And Elena."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"My sworn enemy!" she continued. "And his wife."

"What!?" Elena yelled.

"Off with his head!" Elizabeth yelled to her guards.

"What?" the Doctor asked again.

"Never mind 'what'," Martha told him, "just run!" She began pulling Elena and the Doctor to the stage door. "See you, Will!" she called back. "And thanks!"

The three of them ran out the door, guards hot on their heels.

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" they heard one shout as they ran. All Shakespeare did was laugh.

**-Street-**

"What did you do to piss her off?" Elena shouted as they turned a corner.

"How should I know? I haven't met her yet! That's time travel for you! Oh, well, something to look forward to then!" The Doctor told her with a grin, which she returned.

They ran straight to the TARDIS and quickly hurried in. Just as the archers fired, Elena grabbed the back the Doctor's trench coat and yanked him inside. An arrow embedded in the door. The TARDIS dematerialised.


	13. Gridlock Prt 1

**AN:** The group cover and Elena's outfit for Gridlock is up.

* * *

In the TARDIS, Martha was sitting quietly while the Doctor, who was in a good mood, flipped a few levers. Elena came into the console, having showered. She was wearing a gray long-sleeve turtleneck shirt, blue jeans, and black coach shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a few bangs on each side of her face.

"Just one trip." the Doctor said, turning to Martha, "'S'what I said. One trip, in the TARDIS, and then home." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Although...I suppose we could…stretch the definition." He nodded. "Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future." He grinned at Martha. "How do you fancy that?"

Martha beamed at him. "No complaints from me!"

"How about a different planet?" he asked Martha aloud.

"Can we go to yours?" she asked excitedly.

Elena noticed the Doctor's excitement immediately vanish when Martha suggested going to his home planet. Martha didn't notice how the Doctor stiffen at this suggestion.

"Ahh, there's plenty of other places!" The Doctor replied, trying to get her off the subject.

"Come on, though!" Martha continued, oblivious to his discomfort. "I mean, Planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?"

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." he told her.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" Martha pushed.

"Suppose it is." The Doctor shrugged.

Martha, by this point, was so thoroughly lost in her own imagination. Elena walked over to the Doctor and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You lost your planet, Doctor?" she whispered.

He nodded, sadness in his eyes.

"I won't ask you about it. I know how much it hurts to think and talk about your home planet. Like with me and my parents." Elena said.

He squeezed her hand in gratitude.

Martha was still talking. "Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah." the Doctor replied, fiddling with a control.

"Lots of planets in the sky?" she asked.

The Doctor sighed. "The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome," Elena closed her eyes, envisioning what Gallifrey looked like. In her mind, Gallifrey looked very beautiful. She listened as the Doctor's described Gallifrey. "shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever – slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow."

"Can we go there?" Martha asked, utterly enthralled.

The Doctor shook himself out of him memories. "Naah!"

Elena shook her head and opened her eyes.

"Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home! Instead…" The Doctor jumped up and began inputting new coordinates. "This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind!" he continued, chuckling at her antics. "Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York." he grinned. "Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built." he took a deep breath to recover from that many 'new's. He threw on his overcoat, and led the two girls out of the TARDIS.

**-Narrow Alleyway-**

They stepped out of the TARDIS and found themselves in pouring rain. Martha scowled and quickly zipped up her jacket.

"Oh that's nice!" she said. "Time Lord version of dazzling."

"Come on." Elena said, walking beside her, not bothered by the rain in the slightest. Suddenly, Elena stumbled. The Doctor moved quickly to her side and caught her. He held her arms so she she wouldn't stumble.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She grabbed his arm tightly. "I don't know. It felt like someone was in my head."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I heard a deep voice in my head. Like someone was trying to speak to me." Elena said. "It felt really weird."

The Doctor and Martha stared at her with worry.

"Let's get under cover." The Doctor said, leading them out of the rain. He still held onto Elena.

**-Senate-**

A single robed cat, Novice Hame was sitting in the center of a dark, musty room. Thick wires were everywhere, leading from screens and consoles that had undoubtedly seen better days. In front of Novice Hame was the Face of Boe, still inside the protective tank.

"They have arrived." the Face of Boe said.

"What should I do?" Hame asked.

"Find them before it's too late." Face of Boe answered.

Hame bowed her head in obeisance, and stood. She then pulled out a large gun, arming it with a click and a flash of green light lit.

**-Slums-**

It's still raining where Elena, Martha, and the Doctor were. They dash through a junk-ridden street, past what look like giant dumpsters and old laundry swinging from a line.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me." Martha groused, not noticing the silent communication between her two travel guides. "On a Wednesday afternoon."

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look" The Doctor said. He went over to a dead screen on the wall. He quickly pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the screen. A second later, static appeared. Once static appears, the Doctor bangs on the top of the screen himself, and Sally Calypso flickers into view.

"-and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." she was saying.

The image on the screen shifts to reveal the New New York above ground, a gorgeous spired city on the coast of a large river, with sleek flying vehicles zooming in the air.

"Oh, that's more like it!" The Doctor exclaimed. "That's the New New York we had last time."

"Wow." Elena said. "Flying cars!"

"You didn't come here together?" Martha asked, curiously.

"No." Elena said.

"So," Martha said, "if that's New New York, where are we?"

The Doctor looked around them.

"This must be the lower levels." he said finally. "Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

Martha stared at him. "You've brought Elly and me to the slums?" she sounded irritated, yet she was smiling in spite of herself

The Doctor grinned. "Much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city."

Martha smiled. "You'd enjoy anything."

"That's me." he replied.

Elena looked out towards the alleyway. "Rain's stopping." She then walked out.

"Better and better!" the Doctor said, coming to join her. Martha didn't move though, something having just occurred to her.

Elena looked at Martha with worry. "What's wrong, Martha?"

"If the Doctor and you didn't come here together," Martha said. She then turned to the Doctor. :when you say 'last time', was that you and Rose?"

The Doctor looked confused. "Um-yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah."

Martha glared at him. "You're taking me and Elly to the same planets that you took her?"

The Doctor looked between her and Elena. He was confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Martha huffed, pushing in between him and Elena. "Just-ever heard the word 'rebound'?"

Elena could see this had gotten to her. She looked at the Doctor and he her. She shook her head and walked up to Martha and wrapped her in a one-arm hug.

Suddenly, the top of a large green box flipped open to reveal a man in a street vendor's cart. Shortly after, two more did the same.

"Oh!" The first one exclaimed. "You should have said! How long you been there?" he asked, but continued without waiting for an answer. "Happy! You want Happy!"

"Customers!" the second called. "Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business!" a third called. "Mother, open up the Mellow and the Read!"

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!" the first called to them.

"Anger! Buy some Anger!" the second called, trying to get their attention.

The third waved at them.

"Get some Mellow," he called, "makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"

"Younger, them." the first said. "They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"What...the...hell..." Elena whispered. She moved closer to both Martha and the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned at the vendors and exchanged a look with Elena. "No, thanks." he told the vendors.

Martha stared at them. "Are they selling drugs?"

"I think they're selling…moods." Elena replied slowly.

"Same thing, isn't it?" Martha asked.

The three watched as people walked up to the booths and the sellers tried to get them to buy. Suddenly, a woman, dressed in very dark clothes walked quickly up to the booths.

"Over here, sweetheart!" The third seller called. "That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

"Oy!" the first seller called, "Oy, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

"Come over here, yeah." the third one coxed. "And what can I get you, my love?"

"I want to buy Forget." the woman told him.

"I've got Forget, my darling." the woman replied quickly. "What strength? How much you want forgetting?"

"It's my mother and father." the woman said softly. "They went on the motorway."

"Oh, that's so sweet." she said. The woman reached behind the counter and pulled out a circular token and held it out to the woman. "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's two pence."

The woman quickly handed the pharmacist her money and turned away, token in hand. But before she could do anything with it, the Doctor stopped her.

"Sorry, but-hold on a minute." he said. "What happened to your parents?"

"They drove off." she said simply.

"They might drive back." Elena said, confused by what the woman could possibly mean.

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end." she told them. "I've lost them."

The Doctor looked at her strangely. "But they can't have gone far. You could find them."

The woman just stared at him before looking down with a sigh. Before anyone can stop her, she stuck the token on her neck.

"No." the Doctor said quickly. "No-no, don't!"

But it was too late. The woman's expression changed almost immediately from one of despair to one of calm. She seemed out of it, unaware of her surroundings. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your parents." he said forcibly. "Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

"Are they?" she replied. "That's nice."

Martha looked at the woman, disbelieving. She looked up at the Doctor, who looked disturbed.

"I'm sorry." the woman told them. "I won't keep you."

And with that, she turned and walked off, leaving the Doctor looking pensive, Elena worried, and Martha upset.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future." she said, scornfully. "Off their heads on chemicals."

Before either the Doctor or Elena could make a reply, two people in dark clothing jumped Elena from behind. The man grabbed her around the neck and dragged her off, while a woman stood holding the Doctor and Martha at gun point.

"ELLY" Martha cried.

"You should not have grabbed me, mate." Elena said calmly.

She then stomped on his foot and then bent forward and bashed the back of her head with his, thus causing him to cry out and his grip to loosen. Elena ran back to the others.

The man shook his head to clear his vision.

"We can't take Blondie," the man said to the woman. "she's a fighter." He pointed to Martha. "Give us her."

"No way, man." Elena stood protectively in front of Martha.

"You have no choice, Blondie." the man said. "Move!"

He then grabbed Martha and dragged her off, while a woman stood holding the Doctor and Elena at gun point. Elena started forward, but the Doctor stopped her.

"I'm sorry." the man called as he kept dragging Martha away. "I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all."

"No, let her go!" The Doctor called, desperate. "I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help." he said. "I can help. But first, you've got to let her go!"

"I'm sorry." the woman called, seemingly almost in tears. "I'm really sorry. Sorry."

"Doctor! Elly!" Martha yelled.

"Let Martha go!" Elena yelled.

The Doctor and Elena watched, helplessly as the couple pulled Martha through a door, slamming it shut behind them.

The Doctor and Elena ran after them. They reached the door. The Doctor struggled to open it. He then used the sonic screwdriver and yanked the door open. He and Elena took off after the kidnappers. The Doctor grabbed Elena's hand to keep her with him as they ran through the door in time to see the three of them running down a fire escape. The man was dragging Martha by the arm as the woman brought up the rear, still holding out the gun.

"MARTHA!" Elena yelled.

"ELLY!" Martha yelled. "Doctor!"

"The Doctor and Elly are so gonna kill you." They heard Martha yell. "Never mind them, I'm gonna kill you myself! Let go of me!" She briefly broke free, but the man grabbed her again. They stopped in front of a black car.

"Give her some Sleep." the man told the woman.

Martha struggled even harder. "Don't you dare! Don't put that stuff in me, don't! Get off me!"

"It's just Sleep Fourteen." the woman said to Martha soothingly as she pulled out a similar token to the one the woman had earlier. Martha screamed as the woman pressed it on her neck. The woman looked upset. "No, baby, don't fight it."

"I'm telling you, don't!" Martha yelled. She kept struggling, but with man still holding her, she couldn't resist for long. A second after the token touched her skin, she fell into a deep sleep.

"That's it." the woman said. "Come on. That's it."

"Get on board." The man said as he loaded Martha into the car.

The Doctor and Elena dashed through the corridor. A second later, they rounded the corner at a dead run, just in time to see the car take off.

"Martha!" they both yelled after the car.

"Dammit!" Elena yelled in anger.

She began punching and pounding on the door. The Doctor hurried over to her before her knuckles could bleed. He grabbed her, turned her so she was facing him, and hugged her.

"Shh," he soothed. "We'll get Martha back, Lena."

"We have to do something!" she cried.

The Doctor knew Elena was right. _We will._

**-Martha-**

The woman felt Martha's cheek as she slept. "She's all right. She's breathing, pulse is fine, and no harm done. She looks rich. She must have got lost." She seemed more cheerful. She pulled off her jacket and settled in the seat beside the man in the front of the vehicle.

"Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us." the man said. He then pulled out a vocal transmitter that had in the teaser. He spoke into the transmitter. "This is car four six five diamond six. We have three passengers, repeat three. Request access to the fast lane."

They heard an electronic voice come over the transmitter. "Access granted."

"Oh, yes." the man said. Both he and the woman smiled excitedly at each other and kiss.

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

After Elena calmed down, she and the Doctor quickly made their way back to the row of vendors. The Doctor pounded on the door of one of the now-closed stalls. It flips up quickly; behind it is Pharmacist #3.

Seeing him, she grinned broadly and lent toward him over the countertop. "Thought you'd come back! Do you want some happy Happy?"

"Those people-" the Doctor asked, mad as hell. "Who were they"

"Where did they take her?" Elena asked, her anger building.

"They've taken her to the motorway." the first vendor called.

"Looked like carjackers to me." the third agreed.

The second one shook his head. "I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again."

Elena was feeling the same as the Doctor. She walked up to him. She smiled. "Come here. Come on."

He smiled and leaned down. "What would you like, darling?"

Elena's facial expression changed from happy to pure anger. Her hands snaked out and grabbed the front of his shirt tightly, pulling his face level with hers.

"You listen and listen good, you prick. You better pray that I see her again." she hissed. "And I _will_ her again! And for your information, I'm not your 'darling. Got it?"

He nodded, now completely scared. She grinned. "Good." She then released her hold and moved back to the Doctor's side. He looked at her with complete shock.

"Used to be thriving in this place." the first told them, suddenly much more helpful. "You couldn't move." he shook his head, sadly. "But they all go to the motor way in the end."

"He kept on saying three, we need three." The Doctor said.

"What did he mean three?" Elena said.

"It's the car-sharing policy," the third told them, "to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying thee adults."

"This motorway-" Elena said, "how do we get there?"

"Straight down the alley," the third said, pointing, "keep going to the end. You can't miss it."

The Doctor and Elena immediately took off in that direction, when the third seller's voice called them back. "Tell you what- how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!"

The Doctor turned and glared at all of them. "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up."

"Close down." Elena hissed.

"And pack your bags." the Doctor finished.

"Why's that, then?" the third called.

"Because, as soon as we've found her, alive and well-" he told them, "and we will find her, alive and well- then I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight."

The Doctor took off, Elena close behind, before another word could be said.

_Hang on, Martha._ Elena thought. _We're coming._

**-Martha-**

Martha came slowly and painfully back to the land of the living.

"Yeah." she heard the woman say. "The view from the windows, you can see all the way out to the flatlands."

Martha slowly moved her hand to the token on her neck and ripped it off. She looked at it for only a second before throwing it away from her.

"The sky…" the woman continued, not noticing, "They say the air smells like apple grass. Can you imagine?"

"The houses are made of wood." the man said. "There are jobs going in the foundries. Everyone says so!"

Martha looked around and spotted the gun laying next to her head. She quickly grabbed it and pointed it at her captors.

"Take me back." she told them. "Whoever you are, just take me back to my friends. That's all I want. I won't cause any trouble, just take me back."

The two glanced at each other and back to Martha.

"I'm sorry." the woman said, finally. "That's not a real gun."

Martha stared at her. "Yeah," she said quickly, trying to recover, "well, you would say that."

"Where do you get a gun from, these days?" the woman asked. "I wouldn't even know how to fire."

Martha gave the fake gun in her hands a disgusted look, slowly lowering. "No. Nor me. Okay."

The woman gave her tentative, but friendly smile. "What's your name?"

"Martha." she replied. "Martha Jones." She gingerly got up and moved to the front of the car.

"Well," the woman said, "I'm Cheen and this is Milo." At this point, she at least had the good sense to look ashamed. "And I swear, we're sorry. We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast line, but I promise, as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends."

Martha stared at her, shocked. "Seriously?"

Cheen nodded. "I swear! Look-" she pulled back her hair and Martha saw she had a token on her neck. It said HONESTY in big letters with the number '36' underneath. "Honesty patch."

"All the same," Martha rebuked them, "that's still kidnapping!" She looked out the window, curiously. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're on the motorway." Milo told her.

"What's that, then?" Martha asked, pointing at the substance outside the window. "Fog?"

Cheen shook her head. "That's the exhaust fumes."

"We're going out to Brooklyn." Milo said. "Everyone says the air's so much cleaner," he explained, "and we couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town, 'cause…." he trailed off, laying his hand on Cheen's knee.

Milo looked at Martha. "That other girl..."

"Elly." Martha said.

"She had some moves." Milo said.

"I never knew she could defend herself either." Martha said. She saw Milo had his hand on Cheen's knee. She looked at Cheen. "Are you..."

"Ya." she picked up, grinning up at Martha. "I'm pregnant. We only discovered it las week." She seemed so excited. "Scan says it's going to be a boy." she told her.

Milo smiled and made a mock victory sign, but Martha could tell he was just as happy.

"Great." she replied, sarcastically. "What do I do now, congratulate my kidnappers?" she asked.

Cheen looked shocked. "Oh, we're not kidnappers. Not really."

"Nope." Martha agreed. "You're idiots. You're having a baby, and you're wearing that?" she said, pointing at the token on Cheen's neck. She reached over and ripped it off Cheen's neck, ignoring her cry of pain. "Not anymore."

"This'll be as fast as we can." Milo told her. "We'll take the motorway to the Brooklyn flyover, and then after that it's gonna take awhile, 'cause then there's no fast lane, just ordinary roads, but at least it's direct."

"It's only ten miles." Cheen added.

Martha sighed. "How long is it gonna take?"

"About six years." Cheen replied matter of fact-ly.

"What?" Martha screeched.

"Be just in time for him to start school." Cheen replied, exchanging a smile with Milo.

"Nope." Martha protested. "Sorry. Hold on. Six years? Ten miles in six years? How come?"


	14. Gridlock Prt 2

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

The Doctor and Elena found themselves in a dilapidated corridor, in front of a door that read 'MOTORWAY ACCESS'.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it on the door. The lock opened with a clang and the door whooshed open. They quickly ran through to find themselves standing on a platform in a very thick smoke. Almost immediately, both began coughing, trying to catch their breath. They covered their mouths, trying to keep from inhaling as much fumes as possible.

"Hey!" they heard a voice call. They looked up to find the car nearest to them. It's door was open and a man stood there, motioning to them. "You daft little street struts! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in!" He motioned them over. "Come on!"

The Doctor and Elena began coughing again. The Doctor placed his hand on Elena's back and gently pushed her forward. She jumped into the car, the Doctor following closely after her.

"Did you ever see the like?" the man said as he closed the door.

"Here you go." A dark-haired woman handed them an oxygen mask, which the Doctor immediately put up to Elena's face. She gave him a weak grateful smile and took a few deep breaths, immediately feeling better as the clean oxygen filled her lungs. Not wanting to hog the oxygen, she took the mask off and handed it to the Doctor, who followed her example.

"Just standing there, breathing it in!" the man continued, beginning to remove his goggles, cap, and scarf. He finished removing his covers to reveal that he was not a man, but a cat. "There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

"Oh, you're making it up." the woman scolded him.

He waved his hand at her, making his way to the front. "A fifty-foot head!" he continued, as if she hadn't said anything. "Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

"Stop it." the woman demanded. "That's disgusting."

"What?" the man shot back. "Did you never pick your nose?"

Suddenly, all joking fell by the way side.

"Bran, we're moving!" she told him, urgently.

"Right." he replied, springing into action. "I'm there. I'm on it."

He pulled back a lever on the front console and the engines sprang to a sputtering start. All around them, cars blew their horns. A second later, everything stopped again.

"Twenty yards!" the man called to them. "We're having a good day!"

The woman smiled and both turned back to Elena and the Doctor, who was pulling off the mask and gave it back to Elena. She took a few more gulps of air before she took it off, now being able to breathe properly.

"And who might you two be?" the man asked them. "Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks." The Doctor said, motioning to the oxygen. "Sorry, I'm the Doctor and this is Elena, but I call her Lena."

Elena raised her hand and waved. "Hi."

"Medical man!" the cat man exclaimed. "Ha-ha! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this," he pointed to the woman, "this is the bane on my life, the lovely Valerie."

Valerie smiled indulgently. "Nice to meet you."

"And that," he gestured behind them, "is the rest of the family."

The Doctor and Elena turned to look behind the curtain and found a basket of adorable kittens.

"Aww," the Doctor said, leaning down to get a closer look. "That's nice. Hello." He picked up one of the kittens and began scratching its head.

"Ooohhhh!" Elena cooed. She looked at Valerie. "May I?" Valerie nodded. Elena gently reached out and pick another up, and stroked the kitten very gently. The kitten, enjoying the attention began purring.

"They're so adorable!" she cooed, rubbing her nose with the kitten's. The sound of the kitten's purring became a bit louder.

"How old are they?" the Doctor asked, watching Elena cuddle with the kitten. He was taken back by her behavior. Not too long ago, she had roughed up a dealer in a back alley and now she was cuddling a kitten. He could see that she had a soft side. He saw it when she had been willing to put her life on the line to see that they were safe.

"Just two months." Valerie said, smiling as Elena cuddled with the kitten, being very careful.

"Poor little souls." Brannigan said sadly. "They've never know the ground beneath their paws." Both Elena and the Doctor gave him a puzzled look, and he elaborated. "Children of the motorway."

"Wait?" Elena said, stopping and turning to face them. The kitten gave out a meow. "They were born in here?"

"We couldn't stop." Valerie explained. "We heard there were jobs going out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

The Doctor and Elena exchanged a look. Elena then placed the kitten back with its siblings. The kitten let out a meow showing its displeasure. She rubbed it along its back. The Doctor also placed the kitten he was holding back in the basket as well.

"What?" the Doctor asked. "You've been driving for two months?"

"Do I look like a teenager?" Brannigan demanded. Elena raised an eyebrow. "We've been driving for twelve years now."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor sputtered.

"Yeah!" Brannigan answered. "Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday."

"Feels like twelve years to me." Valerie quipped.

"Ahh," Brannigan reached out and tickled her. "Sweetheart, but you're still lovely."

The Doctor stared at them while Elena smiled. These two reminded her of her parents. Just thinking that, Elena felt a painful jolt in her heart. She rubbed the area where her heart was.

"Twelve years?!" The Doctor demanded. "How far did you come? Where did you start?"

"Battery Park." Brannigan told him. "It's five miles back."

The Doctor and Elena stared at him, incredulous.

"You traveled five miles in twelve years?" Elena asked.

"I think they're a bit slow." Brannigan said to Valerie.

"Where are you from?" She asked them, ignoring her husband.

"Never mind that," The Doctor said. "We've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS." Elena nodded.

He pulled open the door next to him, but found nothing but smoke.

"You're too late for that." Brannigan told them. "We've passed the lay-by."

The Doctor began to cough again. Elena pulled him back and shut the door.

"You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim." Brannigan continued.

"When's the next lay-by?" Elena asked.

"Oh…" Brannigan thought about it. "Six months?"

"WHAT!" Elena yelled, plopping in a seat. "Great. Just great."

**-Martha-**

"How many cars are out there?" Martha asked, looking out the window again.

"I don't think anyone knows." Cheen replied. She reached behind her and grabbed a cracker and held it out to Martha. "Here you go. Hungry?"

"Oh." Martha said, looking down at the offered food. "Thanks." She took a bite. "About how far down is it to this fast lane?"

"Oh, it's right at the bottom, underneath the traffic jam." Milo told her. "But not many people can afford three passengers, so it's empty down there." He grinned at her. "Rumor has it you can reach up to thirty miles per hour."

Martha gave him a sarcastic grin. "Wow. That's, like, crazy."

Milo and Cheen laughed, not at all offended.

"But how are you supposed to live inside this thing?" Martha asked, looking around at the small car. "It's tiny."

"Oh, we stocked up." Cheen told her. "Got self-replicating fuel, muscle stimulants for exercise, and there's a chemical toilet at the back. And all waste products are recycled as food."

Martha suddenly stopped munching and gave the wafer an evil look. "Oh-kay." she dropped the wafer as if it were on fire.

"Oh!" Milo exclaimed. "Another gap! This is brilliant!"

"Car sign in." an electronic voice said.

Milo picked up a radio and answered. "Car Four Six Diamond Six, on descent to fast lane, thank you very much."

"Please drive safely." the voice answered.

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

The Doctor was kneeling in front of a screen that bared the insignia of the New New York Police Department with Elena beside him. He was using the sonic screwdriver, trying to get the screen to work. He was also holding a vocal transmitter.

"I need to talk to the police." The Doctor said into the transmitter.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." an electronic voice replied, while displaying the words on the screen as well.

"Oh, great." Elena said, sarcastically. "That's so very helpful."

"But you're the police!" The Doctor said.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." the voice repeated.

The Doctor scrambled up to the front of the car where Brannigan and Valerie were still sitting. "Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan; is there anyway of getting through to him?"

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, now," Brannigan said, "ain't you lordly?"

"We've got to find our friend." The Doctor said, desperate.

"You can't make outside calls." Valerie told him. "The motorway's completely enclosed."

"What about the other cars?" Elena asked as she stood next to the Doctor, behind Valerie. "Can't you get in contact with them?"

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah." Brannigan answered. "Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list." He thought about it for a second. "Now, let's see-who's nearby? Ahh! The Cassini sisters!" He picked up the handheld. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

**-Another Car-**

Two white-haired women were sitting, surrounded by handsome needlework, comfortable chairs, and sewing tools. The woman sitting in the driver's seat with the transmitter, whose name is Alice while the other, whose name is May, is knitting behind her in a chair.

"Get off the line, Brannigan." Alice smiled slightly. "You're a pest and a menace."

**-Doctor and Elena-**

Elena snickered. "A girl with attitude." She looked at the Doctor and he her. "Oh I like her." He grinned.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters." Brannigan replied. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

**-Alice-**

"You know full well we're not sisters." Alice replied. "We're married."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Oooo, stop that modern talk!" Brannigan said, laughing. "I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got some hitchhikers here, call themselves Elena and the Doctor." He handed the handheld to the Doctor.

"Hello." he said. "Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

**-Alice-**

"Wait a minute." May said using her own transmitter. She then opened a large notebook that appeared to be a register. "Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Where are we?" Elena asked Brannigan.

"Pharmacy Town." he answered.

"Pharmacy Town," the Doctor relayed, "about twenty minutes ago."

**-Alice and May-**

"Let's have a look." May said.

"Just my luck," Alice muttered, "to marry a car spotter."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

Elena leaned over the Doctor and spoke into the handheld. "You never know when her knowledge will come in handy." she told Alice.

**-Alice and May-**

"That is true, dear." Alice said.

"In the last half hour," May interrupted, "fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town Junction."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Anything more specific?" The Doctor asked.

**-Alice and May-**

"All in good time." May replied. "Was she car-jacked by two people?"

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Yes, she was." The Doctor answered.

**-Alice and May-**

"There we are." May said. "Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"That's it!" The Doctor said, grabbing an unexpected Elena in a tight hug. Releasing her, he asked, "So how do we find them?"

**-Alice and May-**

"Ah." May replied. "Now, there I'm afraid I can't help."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Can't you call them on this thing?" Elena asked. "Since we've got their number. Diamond six."

Brannigan shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Elena asked. "Don't shake your head. Stop shaking your head."

"We can't call them, not if they're designated fast lane." he told them. "It's a different class."

**-May and Alice-**

"You could try the police." May said.

-**The Doctor and Elena-**

"They put me on hold." The Doctor replied.

**-Alice and May-**

"You'll have to keep trying." Alice told them. "There's no one else."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Thank you." The Doctor said despondently. He handed the transmitter back to Brannigan.

"Great." Elena said. "Just great."

**-Martha-**

Through the beeping and the honking and the smoke, Car Four Six Five Diamond Six descended through the levels. Level 39...level 40...level 41...level 42...level 43...

"See?" Milo said. "Another ten layers to go. We're scorching."

Martha smiled. Suddenly, a low growl shook the car.

"What's that?" Martha asked as it sounded again. "It's coming from underneath."

"It's the noise, isn't it?" Cheen asked Milo. "It's like Kate said. The stories are true."

"What stories?" Martha asked.

"It's the sound of the air vents." Milo said, exasperated. "That's all. The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the they've got air vents."

Cheen shook her head. "No, the stories are much better. They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again. 'Cause there's something living down there, in the smoke. Something huge. And hungry. And if you get lost on the road…it'd waiting for you."

The all exchanged looks as the noise got louder.

"But like I said," Milo said, shifting in his seat, "air vents." He pressed some controls. "Going down to the next layer."

Martha was growing more worried. "Except, look out there. Does it look like the air vents are working?"

"No." Cheen said slowly.

The sounds were still getting louder and now there was crashing.

"So what's that, then?" Martha whispered.

Milo shook his head. "Nah. Kid stuff." He picked up the handheld. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, on descent."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"We've got to go to the fast lane." The Doctor said. "Take us down."

"Not in a million years." Brannigan said, firmly.

"You've got four passengers! More than enough!" he protested.

"I'm still not going." he replied.

"She's alone and she's lost." Elena pleaded with him. "She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all our fault."

"No, it's my fault." The Doctor interrupted. "I'm asking you, Brannigan...take me down."

"That's a no." Valerie said, speaking for the first time. "And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

"Why not?" The Doctor asked. "What's the risk? What happens down there?"

"We're not discussing it!" she replied. "The conversation is closed!"

"So we keep on driving." The Doctor said.

"Yes, we do." Brannigan told her.

"For how long?" The Doctor asked.

"'Till the journey's end." he replied.

The Doctor snatched the handheld up. "Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

**-Alice and May-**

"Oh, we were amongst the first." Alice told him. "It's been twenty-three years now."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" he asked.

Brannigan and Valerie refused to look at them and the question was met with silence on the other end.

**-Alice and May-**

"I'm not sure." May finally said.

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Look at your notes." he told her. "Any police?"

**-Alice and May-**

"Not as such." May said, clearly upset.

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? Ever?" he pushed on.

**-Alice and May-**

"I can't keep note of everything." she told him.

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"What if there's no one out there?" The Doctor asked.

Brannigan angrily snatched the handheld away from him. "Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favor."

"Someone's got to ask." Elena said softly.

"You might not talk about it," the Doctor continued, "but it's there. In your eyes." He stared at Brannigan. "What if the traffic jam never stops?"

"There's a whole city above us." Brannigan told him. "The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

"In that case, where are they?" The Doctor shot back. "Hmm? What if there's no help coming not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever?"

"Shut up!" Valerie yelled. "Just shut up!"

Just then the screen lit up. The news was back.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again." the blonde woman said. "The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

"You think you know us so well, Doctor." Brannigan told him. "But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other."

He and Valerie exchanged a sad smile.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads." Sally continued. "We're so sorry. Drive safe."

The Doctor and Elena watched with something akin to horror as all around them, the cars began to sing.

"_On a hill, far away_  
_Stood an old, rugged cross_  
_The emblem of suffering and shame_  
_And I love that old cross_  
_Where the dearest and best_

_For a world of lost sinners was slain_  
_So I'll cherish the old, rugged cross, rugged cross_  
_Till my trophies at last I lay down, I lay down_  
_I will cling to the old rugged cross, rugged cross_  
_And exchange it someday for a crown._"

**-Martha-**

A tear slipped down Martha's face as the song came to an end.

"Fast lane access, please drive safely." the electronic voice said.

"We made it." Milo breathed, sharing a smile with Cheen. "The fast lane."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"Doctor, think about it." Elena said.

The Doctor looked at her. "What?"

"If our roles were reversed," Elena said. "And we were in Brannigan and Valerie's place, would you risk the safety of the children? Even to find out whatever is down there? And Martha?"

The Doctor considered what Elena had just said. She was right. Even though he wanted to find Martha badly, he wouldn't endanger the kittens.

"I want to find Martha just as bad as you do." Elena said. "But I won't do if the cost is these people and their children's lives."

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before he nodded. Elena looked at Valerie who gave her a grateful smile and Elena smiled back.

"If you won't take us, we'll go down on our own." The Doctor announced as both he and Elena scrambled to the middle of the car. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began inspecting the floor. Brannigan and Valerie turn, shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan demanded.

"Finding our own way." The Doctor replied. "I usually do."

"Capsule open." said an electronic voice.

Valerie and Brannigan looked on in horror as a door in the floor of the car opened, revealing the hundreds of cars below them. Both Elena and the Doctor saw one pull up right underneath the opening. Both were preparing to jump down.

"Here we go." The Doctor said. He took off his overcoat and threw it to them. Valerie caught it. "Look after that. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"But you can't jump!" Valerie told him.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie," he told her. "Right now, I'm having kittens." He then looked at Elena. "As soon as I have jumped, you jump."

"This Martha..." Brannigan said, "she must mean an awful lot to you two."

"Hardly know her." The Doctor replied. "I was too busy showing off." He refused to meet their eyes. "And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied." He looked at the two. "Bye then!" And jumped out.

He landed on top of the next car and coughing from the fumes. He looked up. "All right, Lena!"

Elena nodded. She scratched the kitten she had held. The kitten meowed at her, making her smile. She went over to the opening, sat down and slid into the opening, hanging onto the car. She looked at the two and gave them a two-finger salute. "See ya." before she jumped down as well. The Doctor grabbed her waist to steady her.

**-Brannigan and Valerie-**

"They're completely insane!" Valerie said, watching them go.

"That," Brannigan agreed, "and a bit magnificent."


	15. Gridlock Prt 3

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the top of the car he and Elena had just landed on. They dropped in to find a very pale man in a white suit.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asked him.

"Sorry," the Doctor said.

"Motorway Foot Patrol. We're doing a survey. How are you enjoying you motorway?" Elena asked.

Without pausing to listen, both Elena and the Doctor leaned down. The Doctor then used the screwdriver and began opening the hatch.

"Well, not very much." the man told him. "Junction Five's been closed for three years!"

"Really?" Elena asked. "Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!"

The Doctor jumped out again. Elena followed.

The next car contained two very startled Asian girls. The Doctor spotted two bandanas and held them up.

"Do you mind if we borrow these?" he asked as he handed Elena one. "Not my color, but thank you very much." He jumped into the next car. Elena smiled her thanks to the two before following.

They found the occupants completely naked.

"Oh, Jesus!" Elena said, looking away.

"Oh! Don't mind us!" the Doctor said.

The jumped to the next car.

The next one held a large red man.

"I think I've just been blinded for life, Doctor." Elena muttered.

The Doctor looked at her and grinned.

And down they went, each car closer to Martha.

_Hang on a bit longer, Martha._ Elena thought. _We're coming._

**-Martha-**

Martha, Milo, and Cheen stared dejectedly at the screen that said: Brooklyn Junction.

"Try again." Cheen said.

Milo reached out and tapped EXIT 1. Instantly a message popped up saying 'Junction Closed'.

"Brooklyn turnoff one closed." a voice told them.

"Try the next one." Cheen urged.

"Brooklyn turnoff two closed."

Cheen moaned. "What do we do?"

"We'll keep going round." Milo told her calmly. "We'll do the whole loop. By the time we come back round, they'll be open."

Once again, they heard the noise.

"You're still calling that air vents?" Martha asked.

"What else could it be?" Milo shot back.

The same noise.

"What the hell is that?" Cheen asked, starting to panic.

"It's just…the hydraulics." Milo said, obviously not even believing it himself.

"Sounds like it's…alive." Martha said.

"It's all exhaust fumes out there." Milo told her. "Nothing could breathe in that."

"Calling car four six five diamond six." the electronic voice said. "Repeat, calling car four six five diamond six."

Milo grabbed the handheld. "This is Car Four Six Five Diamond Six. Who's that? Where are you?"

**-Javit-**

A black cat woman was dressed in leather with two frightened-looking blonde girls. Their car is jerking around painfully.

"I'm in the fast lane about fifty yards behind." Javit asked Milo. "Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?"

**-Milo-**

"We only have permission to go down." Milo told her. "We-we need the Brooklyn Flyover."

**-Javit-**

"It's closed." she told him. "Go back up."

**-Milo-**

"We can't." Milo replied. "We'll just go round."

**-Javit-**

"Don't you understand?" she shouted. "They're closed! They're always closed!"

**-Milo-**

Cheen covered her mouth, seeming on the verge of hyperventilating.

**-Javit-**

"We're stuck down here." Javit continued. "And there's something else. Out there in the fog. Can't you hear it?"

**-Milo-**

"That's the air vents." Milo told her.

**-Javit-**

"Jehovah!" Javit swore. "What are you, some stupid kid? Get out here!"

**-Milo-**

Suddenly, screaming rang out from the other end.

"What was that?" Milo shouted.

**-Javit-**

"I can't move!" the voice shouted back. "They've got us!"

**-Milo-**

"But what's happening?" Milo shouted.

Martha grabbed the transmitter from him. "What's got you?" she shouted. "What is it?"

More screaming came through.

"Hello?" Milo called.

**-Javit-**

"Just drive, you idiots!" Javit shouted. "Get out of here! Get out!"

"Can you hear me?!" Milo yelled. "Hello?!"

"Just drive!" Martha shouted at him. "Do what she said-get us out of here!"

"But where?" Milo asked.

"Just straight ahead!" Martha told him. "And fast!"

"What is it?" Cheen sobbed. "What's out there? What is it?"

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

The Doctor opened the hatched and jumped into the next car. They found a man in a suit and a bowler hat.

"'Scuse me," he demanded, "is that legal?"

"Sorry," The Doctor said, coughing. "Motorway-cough-Foot-cough-Patrol-cough-cough-Whatever. Have you got any water?"

"Certainly." the man replied reaching over to a cooler. "Never let it be said I've lost my manners."

He handed two cups of water to them. One of the Doctor and the other for Elena. Both drained the water in seconds.

"Thanks." Elena said.

"Is this the last layer?" the Doctor asked the man.

"Ah, we're right at the bottom." he replied. "Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?" Elena asked.

"Well, we could." the man told him.

"Well, why don't we?" The Doctor asked.

As the man was about to, Elena and the Doctor moved to the bottom hatch.

"Hold on." the Doctor said.

"You can't jump." the man shouted. "It's a thousand feet down!"

"No," the Doctor replied, "I just want to look."

Below them was a thick, murky fog, dotted with hundreds of tiny lights. They heard a distant roar.

"What's that noise?" The Doctor asked.

"I try not to think about it." The man said, though Elena could see he wanted to know as well.

"What are those lights?" The Doctor asked. "What's down there?" He started coughing again, waving a hand in front of his face to try to clear the smoke away from him. "I need to see." He suddenly ran to the front screen. "There must be some sort of ventilation." he muttered. "If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

**- Brannigan and Valerie-**

Back in Brannigan and Valerie's car, they looked up as sparks begin to fly from the ceiling.

"Just what we need..." Brannigan moaned, "pirates!"

"I'm calling the police!" Valerie said.

The door fell down and in came another cat in a nun's habit, holding a gun.

"The Doctor and Elena." the cat nun demanded. "Where are they?"

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

The man in the suit starred on in horror as the Doctor destroyed the wiring beneath his screen.

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed. He got up and ran back to the bottom hatch where Elena and the man were. "Might sift the fumes a bit, give us a good look."

All three waited as the fog cleared enough to let them see what was below them.

"What are those shapes?" the man asked.

Just as he asked that question, the fading smoke revealed huge, snapping claws.

"They're alive." The Doctor said softly.

"What the hell are those things, Doctor?" Elena asked.

"Macra." the Doctor replied simply.

**-Martha-**

Milo and Cheen's car was shaking even worse now and everyone was panicking.

"Go faster!" Cheen screamed.

"I'm at top speed!" Milo yelled back.

"No access above." the electronic voice told them with the message PROXIMITY WARNING appearing on the screen.

"But this is an emergency!" Milo yelled into the transmitter.

"Thank you for your call." the voice replied. "You have been placed on hold."

"Turn everything off!" Martha yelled.

Milo turned and stared at her. "You've got to be joking!"

"No," she replied, "listen, it's all fog out there, so how can they see us? Maybe it's the engines, the sound, or the heat, or the light-I don't know! Turn everything off! They might not be able to find us!"

"What if you're wrong?" Milo demanded.

"It can't be worse than this!" Martha shot back. "Just do it!"

Milo waited a second before switching off everything. The console went dark and the shaking subsided.

"They've stopped." Cheen whispered.

"Yeah, but they're still out there." Milo replied.

"How did you think of that?" Cheen asked Martha.

"I saw it on a film." Martha replied. It would've been funny if they weren't so terrified. "They used to do it in submarines. Trouble is, I can't remember what they did next."

"Well, you better think of something," Milo told her, "because we've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe."

"How long have we got?" she asked.

Milo sighed. "Eight minutes, maximum."

Cheen began to cry, softly.

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

The Doctor was leaning back on his haunches, watching the Macra.

"And what _exactly_ are Macra?" Elena asked.

"The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy." he told Elena. "Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier, the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me." the man replied.

"Well, that was millions of years ago. Billions." the Doctor explained. "They must've devolved down the years and now they're just beasts." he sighed. "But they're still hungry and my friend's down there."

All three looked up as the top hatch of the car popped open.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness' sake!" the man complained.

Feet appeared and the cat nun dropped into the car.

"I've invented a sport!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor. Elena." the nun said when she spotted him, "You're very hard to find."

"No guns!" the man said, pointing to the one in her hands. "I'm not having guns!"

"I only brought this in case of pirates." she told him before turning back to the Doctor and Elena. "Doctor. Elena. You both have to come with me."

"Hang on." Elena said. "How do you know my name?"

"All will be explained." the cat said.

"Do I know you?" the Doctor asked, studying her face.

"You haven't aged at all." she said in wonder, turning back to face him. "Time has been less kind to me."

"Novice Hame!" the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing her in a hug. "No, hold on, get off." He pulled away. "Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation."

Hame looked down, ashamed. "I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you both come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

The Doctor shook his head. "We're not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there!"

"You both _have_ to come with me right now!" Hame demanded.

"No, no, no, you're coming with me." he told her. "You're going to help us get our friend back!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor." she told him. "But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." Without another word, she grabbed his and Elena's wrists in one hand and pressed a button on the bracelet she was wearing. "Transport."

"Don't you dare!" the Doctor yelled. "Don't you dare!"

But it was too late. They disappeared in a flash of light before he could do anything.

**-Senate-**

Both he and Elena found themselves laying on a dusty floor in a lot of pain. Elena opened her eyes and saw they were in a large yet unkempt room. There was junk everywhere and streams of sunlight was flooding in irregularly. All three picked themselves up off the floor.

"Oh!" he moaned. "Rough teleport. Ow." he collected himself. He walked up to Elena and looked her over before gazing at her. "You OK, Lena?"

Elena nodded. "Just a slight headache."

The Doctor nodded and then rounded on Hame. "You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

"I only had the power for one trip." Hame told him.

"Then get some more!" he yelled.

"Where are we?" Elena asked in a calm voice seeing how much the Doctor was upset. She was too, but she knew yelling at Hame would not get them Martha any faster.

"High above," she answered, "in the over-city."

"Good!" the Doctor said. "'Cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now." she told him softly. "May the goddess, Santori, bless them."

Both Elena and The Doctor looked around for the first time and realized there were hundreds of skeletons all around them.

"They died, Doctor." Hame continued. "The city died."

"How long's it been like this?" Elena asked. She could see the fight in the Doctor was all but gone.

"Twenty-four years." Hame said.

"All of them?" the Doctor asked. "Everyone? What happened?"

"A new chemical." Hame told him. "A new mood. They called it Bliss."

She knelt next to the nearest body and picked up a token that had the word BLISS emblazoned on it.

"Everyone tried it." she continued. "They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished-even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the mortorway aren't lost, Doctor." she told him. "They were saved."

"So they whole thing down there is running on automatic?" The Doctor asked her.

She nodded. "There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's 'we'?" he asked. "How did you survive?"

"He protected me." she said with a smile. "And he has waited for you, these long years."

"Doctor. El." a low rumbling voice called.

Both Elena and the Doctor turned. The Doctor then dashed into the next room, with Elena following. She had to know whose voice that was. She had heard it in her mind. In the next room, they found the Face of Boe. While the Doctor knelt before the Face of Boe, Elena stood.

"Who is this, Doctor?" Elena asked.

"The Face of Boe." he whispered, laying a hand on the glass. He turned to her. "Come say hello."

Elena slowly walked over and knelt too, looking into the Face of Boe's eyes. "I heard your voice."

The Doctor looked at Elena. "What?"

"Remember when we first arrived, I stumbled before you caught me?"

The Doctor nodded. He remembered all too well. It scared him. Just seeing Elena stumble, the Doctor had felt his hearts and breath stop. It scared him when he thought something had been terribly wrong with her. "You said you heard a voice in your head. Like someone was trying to communicate with you." he grinned. "You said it felt weird."

Elena smiled. "It did." she looked at the Face of Boe. "I think it was the Face of Boe."

The Doctor looked at the Face of Boe.

"Indeed it was I. Sorry for frightening you, El." Face of Boe said.

El smiled, forgiving him. "It's all right."

"I knew you both would come." the Face of Boe said.

"Back in the old days," Hame said. Elena looked at her. "I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins."

"Old friend, what's happened to you?" the Doctor asked softly.

"Failing." he replied.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke." Hame told them. "But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

"So he saved them." Elena said softly.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe." Hame explained. "He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

Elena felt her heart constrict for some reason. Even though she had just met the Face of Boe, she felt connected to the Face of Boe. Like a bond had just been made.

"But there are planets out there." The Doctor protested. "You could have called for help."

Hame shook her head. "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

"So they just abandoned Earth!?" Elena yelled.

"So the two of you stayed here-" the Doctor said, getting to his feet. "on your own, for all these years."

"We had no choice." she replied.

The Doctor reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, you did."

"Save them, Doctor. El." the Face of Boe pleaded. "Save them."

Elena stared at the Face of Boe for some time. Feeling determined now more than ever to save Martha, Valerie, Brannigan and their children, and the others, she stood.

"Come on, Doctor." Elena said.

Both Hame and the Doctor looked at her.

"We have work to do and people to save."

The Doctor grinned and went over to help. With that said, they both got to work.

**-Martha-**

The car was silent and still and hopelessness seemed like a tangible thing.

"How much air's left?" Cheen asked weakly.

Milo glance at a clock. "Two minutes."

"There's always the Doctor…and Elly." Martha said without much conviction. "Those friends of mine. They might think of something."

"Martha," Milo said, "no one's coming."

Cheen smiled sadly. "That man, The Doctor, he looked kind of nice."

"He's a bit more than that." Martha said with the slightest trace of humor.

"Are you and him…?" Cheen asked her.

"Nah," she replied, "but sometimes I think he needs someone with him." She sighed. "And then there's always Elly."

"So she and him are, then?" Cheen asked again.

Martha shook her head. "No, but I believe she and the Doctor need each other so desperately, even though they can't see it. I can see them...I don't know...function off each other." she told her. "I mean, you should see them together. They're brilliant together." She chuckled.

They let the conversation trail off.

"I never even asked." Cheen said suddenly. "Where's home?"

"It's a long way away." Martha told her. "I didn't really think I just followed the Doctor, and…they don't even know where I am." she said, realizing for the first time. "If I died here, they'd never know."

"So, um, who are they, then?" Milo asked. "This Doctor and Elly."

"I don't know." Martha admitted. "Well, the Doctor doesn't say much about himself and Elly, though it isn't her real name. Her real name is Elena. Elly's just a nickname. She's human like me. She doesn't talk much about herself either. It's like she closes herself up. Not letting anyone get close to her. Like she's protecting herself."

They all looked at each other.

"Well, that's no use!" Cheen said, horrified.

"It is, though," Martha assured them, "because you haven't seen the things they can do. Honestly, just trust me, both of you. You've got your faith, you've got your songs and your hymns. And I've got them. The Doctor and Elly. I _believe_ in them."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

At that exact moment, another symbol lit up on Elena's crystal, unnoticed by everyone, except to the Face of Boe who smiled. _So it has begun already. Soon they shall know._

**-Martha-**

"Right." Milo said. And with that, he turned the car back on.

"System back online." their electric friend said.

"Good luck." Milo said.

"And you." Martha replied.

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

The Doctor, whom broke out his brainy specks and Elena were huddled around a screen.

"Car Four Six Five Diamond Six-" he said.

"There!" Elena cried happily. She pointed to the screen. "it still registers! That's Martha!" She grinned at the Doctor and he her. "Oh, she's awesome!"

"Novice Hame, hold that in place." the Doctor called. He handed her a piece of thick tubing before running off. Elena right behind. "Think, think, think. Take residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds."

"There isn't enough power!" Hame called.

The Doctor reached his destination. He now stood in front of a wall with two screens, lots of wires, and even more buttons. "Ah, but you've got power! You've got me and Lena! And she's brilliant with computers, just you watch." he grinned over at Elena, whom blushed at the compliment. "Hame, every switch on that bank, up to maximum!" He then fiddled with a knob on the floor, aiming the sonic screwdriver at it as well. "I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." He hit the console before jumping up.

"So what are you going to do?" Hame asked him.

"This!" Elena flipped a giant switch on the floor and all the lights on the consoles went out. "No, no, no, no, no no, no! The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through!"

"Doctor…" the Face of Boe called.

"Yeah, hold on, not now." the Doctor called back, distracted.

Elena stopped and looked at the Face of Boe. _What is the Face of Boe doing?_

"I give you my last…" he replied.

"Doctor..." Elena said. She watched as the Face of Boe let out a long, rasping breath. She then saw every console switch back on and everything began working The Doctor leapt up again, suddenly illuminated.

"Hame, look after him!" The Doctor called. "Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this." He flicked the huge switch again.

Novice Hame is busily turning a wheel next to the Face of Boe.

"The open road." the Doctor yelled. "Hah!"

Seeing that the Face of Boe was in good hands for now, Elena joined the Doctor.


	16. Gridlock Prt 4

**- Brannigan and Valerie-**

A loud crack and bang rang out and Brannigan and Valerie looked around in wonder.

"What in Jehovah was that?" he asked.

"It's coming from above!" Valerie exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's happening?!"

Valerie quickly covered the kittens.

"By all the cats in the kingdom!" Brannigan gasped.

They could see gaps beginning to form in the ceiling above them.

"What is it?" Valerie asked. Suddenly, sunlight hit her face and she shielded her eyes. "What is it?"

Brannigan began to laugh like crazy. All the doors were open.

"It's the sun!" Valerie breathed. "Oh, Brannigan!" She briefly reached out to him before pulling the blanket off the kittens. "Children it's the sunlight."

Suddenly the monitor sprang to life.

"Sorry," the Doctor said, "no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor." Elena came into view. "And my name is Elena Mathews. Hello." she waved.

**-Martha-**

"It's the Doctor and Elly!" Martha cried happily. "Oh I knew they wouldn't let us down!"

**-Brannigan and Valerie-**

"They're magicians." Brannigan said, happily.

"And this is an order." the Doctor continued. "Everyone, drive up. Right now."

"Is he serious?" Brannigan asked.

Valerie just laughed in stunned disbelief.

"Lena and I have opened the roof of the motorway." the Doctor said. "Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up.

"Drive up! Fast!" Elena yelled. "He's said drive up **NOW**!"

"Here we go." Brannigan said, following their orders.

"We've got to clear that fast lane." the Doctor told them. "Drive up and get out of the way."

**-Martha-**

"Oy!" The Doctor called. "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Martha! Drive up!"

"We can't go up!" Milo protested. "We'll hit the layer!"

"Just do as they say!" Martha ordered. "Go up!"

"You've got access above!" the Doctor told them. "Now go!"

"He said go, you nitwit!" Elena said. "And when he tells you to do something...**YOU DO IT**! _**NOW DRIVE UP**_!"

Milo did as he was told and the three of them stared in wonder at the sunlight hitting their faces.

"It's daylight!" Cheen exclaimed. "Oh my God. That's the sky, the real sky!"

"They did it!" Martha yelled before giving Cheen a tight hug. "I told you, they did it!"

**-Brannigan and Valerie-**

Back in Brannigan's car, they were celebrating.

"Did I tell you, Doctor?" he yelled. "You're not bad, sir. You're not bad at all!"

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

Back in the Senate, the Doctor watched it all unfold on a screen with a microphone in his hand. Elena walked over to stand next to him, smiling.

"You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! 'Cause it's here, just waiting for you." he said. He walked over to the window, grabbing Elena's hand, pulling her with him. "The city of New New York. And it's yours."

Elena peered in. "You drive safely, you two."

"Will do, Elena." Brannigan said.

"And thank you." Valerie said.

"Goodbye, Brannigan. Valerie." Elena smiled. "It was nice meeting you both."

"You as well." Brannigan said.

"Take care." Valerie said.

"You as well. Both of you." Elena said. Gently releasing the Doctor's hand, she walked to the Face of Boe. She crouched down next to him and began chatting.

"And don't forget-" the Doctor said. "I want that coat back."

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir." Brannigan agreed.

"And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six," the Doctor called, "I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

"Doctor!" Hame called.

The Doctor turned to find her and Elena staring in horror as the case encloses the Face of Boe began to crack.

**-Martha-**

Martha ran into the Senate room to be brought up to a skeleton, which she found more than a little disturbing.

"Doctor? Elly?" she called.

"Over here." she heard the Doctor call. She walked into the next room. Elena saw Martha and stood. Both smiled ran to each other, hugging one another. Martha gladly returned.

"Thank God, you're safe, Martha." Elena said.

"What happened here?" Martha asked when Elena finally let her go. She took in the Doctor, who was kneeling with Novice Hame in front of the Face of Boe. She saw the look of distress on Elena's face. "What's that?" She moved closer with hesitation.

"It's the Face of Boe." the Doctor told her. "It's all right. Come and say hello."

Elena caught her glance at Hame. "That's Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry."

"He's the one that saved you, not us." the Doctor told her.

"My lord gave his life to save the city." Hame added.

Martha came and knelt next to the Doctor while Elena moved and knelt right next the Face of Boe. She moved her towards the Face of Boe, but stopped.

"It's all right, El." the Face of Boe said gently. "You may lay your hand on me."

Smiling, Elena laid her hand on his cheek. The Face of Boe closed his eyes and sighed in bliss, like he was feeling a hand from a long-lost friend.

"And now he's dying." Hame continues.

"No." the Doctor said. "Don't say that! Not him. He has plenty of life left."

"El. Doctor…" the Face of Boe said weakly. "It's good to… breathe… the air once more…"

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years, isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

"Everything has it's time…" The Face of Boe replied. "You know that… old friend… better than most…"

"The legend says more." Hame said.

"Don't." the Doctor said. "There's no need for that."

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to two travelers." she continued.

"Two?" Elena asked.

"I have seen so much." The Face of Boe said. "Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind-though you aren't the last of yours, Doctor."

Taken back, the Doctor could not speak. He _knew_ he was the last of his kind. If he wasn't, he would feel them in his head. "Yes I am. That's why we have to survive." he told him, desperate. "The two of us. Don't go."

"I must." The Face of Boe replied. "But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone." He then looked at Elena. "It is so good to see you again, El. Even it was for the last time."

"How do you know me?" Elena asked. "This is the first time we've met."

"We know each other." the Face of Boe said. "But the next time we meet, I shall look differently. Take good care of the Doctor, El. He'll be the most important man in your life." And with that, the Face of Boe closed his eyes for the last time.

The Doctor stared at him. Not knowing what came over her, Elena felt her throat tighten and tears well up, but she swallowed while holding the tears at bay. Martha looked on with respect. Novice Hame began to sob. Elena wrapped her arms around Hame in what she hoped was a comforting hug. It seemed to do the trick. Hame held onto Elena as she cried. Elena spoke soothing words.

Martha was the first to stand, followed by the Doctor. He went over to and placed an arm around her shoulders. All they could do was mourn for the loss of Boe.

**-Alleyway-**

The Doctor had each arm around Elena and Martha as they walked through the alley where it had all begun. It was deserted.

"All closed down." The Doctor said.

"Happy?" Martha asked.

"Happy happy." he replied.

Martha laughed softly.

Elena was pondering what Boe had meant when he said they knew each, but she knew him. _What could he have meant?_

"New New York can start again." he told them. "And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs-cats in charge! Come on, time we were off." He began to stroll off with Elena following behind, but Martha stayed put.

"But what did he mean?" she called. "The Face of Boe?" Both Elena and the Doctor stopped and turned around. "'You're not alone'."

"I don't know." The Doctor admitted.

"You've got me." she said, moving closer. "And Elena. Is that what he meant?"

The Doctor shook his head, his mouth twitching as if he was trying not to laugh at her. "I don't think so. Sorry."

Martha huffed. "Then what?"

"Doesn't matter." he replied. "Back to the TARDIS, off we go." He turned and walked off again, but this time both Martha and Elena remained where they were. Martha grabbed a fallen chair and sat down on it.

The Doctor heard it and turned back around, looking at the two of them. Now he was slightly annoyed. "All right, you staying? Both of you?"

"Doctor, even I'm curious about what Boe meant." Elena said.

"Till you talk to me properly," Martha replied, "yes. He said 'last of your kind'. What does that mean?"

"It really doesn't matter." The Doctor told her.

"You don't talk!" Martha said. She had finally lost it. "You never say! Either one of you! Why not?"

Suddenly a new sound reached them. The city was singing.

_Fast falls the eventide…_

"It's the city." Elena whispered.

_The darkness deepens…_

"They're singing." Martha said.

_Lord, with me abide…_

"Doctor, she deserves to know." Elena told him softly.

_When other helpers fail…_

He stared at Elena. He nodded.

"I lied to you," he said, looking at Martha, "'cause I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky."

Martha stared at him, shocked.

"I'm not just Time Lords." he told her. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

Martha shook her head slightly. "What happened?"

The Doctor sighed and grabbed a chair and putting it down in front of her. Elena went over and sat on one of the boxes that was next to Martha, facing the Doctor.

"There was a war." he told her simply. "A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost, everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh you should have seen it, that old planet." He smiled at them. "The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song."

"What about you, Elly?" Martha asked. "How did you meet the Doctor?"

"Lena…" the Doctor said.

She turned to face them. They could see how upset she was. "No." she repeated. "I'll only tell you how I met the Doctor." She took a deep breath and turned to Martha.

"All I remember are my parents being murdered by the same creatures... The Daleks. I fell unconscious and woke up in the TARDIS. End of story."

_The darkness deepens…_  
_Lord, with me abide._

__After the song ended, the trio stood and continued on to the Tardis and towards their next adventure.


	17. Saying Goodbye and Brothers

AN: I've posted a picture of the graveyard that has the parents headstones and the family photo. This will be an emotional chapter. You need to listen to the music where I've written order to get the feeling. Enjoy!

* * *

After the trio came back into the TARDIS, the Doctor entered the coordinates for the Vortex they could just relax for a while before their next adventure. Immediately after that was done, Elena went to her room and took a shower.

Thirty minutes later, feeling clean and refresh, Elena was sitting in the open doorway to the TARDIS, looking out at the stars. She wore a red traditional plaid flannel shirt, black pants, and black boots. In addition to her outfit, she was wearing a black coat for women to keep her warm. It would normally end a foot lower than her knees, but since she was sitting, it had ridden up to an inch below her knees. She also had her hair in pigtails.

As she sat there, looking out into the stars, she held a family photo of her entire family, herself included. The place was the park. In the photo, her parents stood together. Conner had his arms wrapped around Tammy. They stood on the right side of the picture while Conner and Claire were on the left, each holding their children.

She and Katie were in the middle. Since she was taller, she stood in front of her father with his right hand on her shoulder and his left wrapped around Betsie. Since Katie was a bit shorter than Betsie, she stood in front of her with her mothers' arms wrapped around her shoulders. Everyone was smiling happily into the camera.

_I miss you._ Elena thought sadly, gazing at her family. She then continued looking out into the nebula. After ten minutes of just gazing at the nebula, Martha came walking in. She saw Elena sitting, looking out of the TARDIS doors. Being curious, she joined her and saw that she was holding a framed photo. "Who are they?"

Either Elena didn't hear her or she was in her own world, but she smiled when she heard familiar music begin playing. The piece was called _My Name Is Lincoln_. And the composer is Steve Jablonsky for the movie, _The Island_.

By this time, the Doctor had also come in. Seeing the two, he became curious and joined the girls. He sat on Elena's other side and looked at the photo as well. He recognized Leo and Elena, but not the others.

Coming out of reverie, Elena looked at the framed photo. "My family. That's my father, Leo." she pointed to him. "My mother, Betsie." pointed to her. "They were the best parents I could have asked for when I was growing up." she looked at Martha and she her. She then looked at the Doctor. She then looked back at the photo. "I wouldn't have traded them for anyone in the world. I wish you both could have met them before they died. They would have loved you."

All three shared a smile.

"That's my eldest brother, Conner. He's overly protective of me and my sister, Katie." she pointed to him. "That's Tammy. His girlfriend and possible future wife." she pointed to her. "She has quite a temper, which you would not want to be at the other end of. She will give you such a tongue lashing, but she's also very sweet and puts Conner in his place when the situation calls for it." her smile widened. "My second eldest brother, Nick." pointed to him. "He's the logical/peacemaker brother of the family. His wife, Claire and their children, Danielle and Anthony." pointed to each of them. "Claire's a sweetheart. Danielle or Dani is so sweet. Anthony of Tony, he's like Nick, but with a pinch of Conner." She then pointed at the blonde girl standing next to her in the picture. "And that's Katie, my younger sister."

Martha smiled and gazed at the family photo. "I would really love to meet them some time."

Elena smiled. Her eyes had glazed over as she spoke of her family. She heard the choir join the music. "I haven't been totally honest with you both."

Both the Doctor and Martha looked at Elena.

"I told you the Daleks murdered my parents, that is true. From what I understand, they have no concept of anything. They only thrive on chaos and death. Just before I met the Doctor, Martha, one of them, I guess you could call him the leader, disguised himself as a human. It passed itself off as my uncle to get close to me and my family." She looked up, tears threatening to fall, but she held them back. Her voice cracked a bit. "And... we were too stupid enough to fall for." Taking a deep breath, she looked back into the nebula, her voice back to normal. "I had gone to my father's business one day, to ask him and mother out for lunch, but the Dalek, even though I didn't know it was a Dalek then, told me that they didn't need any distractions. He told me he had to leave. I found that odd and I went to follow him. I heard the strangest sound and this electronic voice that said, "EXTERMINATE"."

All three heard the choir join in with the music.

"I was so frightened. I able to get out of the building, but after I found dead bodies littering the ground floor. After I had gotten into my car and driven off, I had called my father's cell phone and told him I was to come pick him and mom up, but he told me to stay away." Elena continued. "Then at that moment the Dalek had gotten to my parents and told me to go to an abandoned warehouse."

"What did you do?"

"I went." Elena said. "The Dalek said that I had 10 minutes to "get to the heart of the warehouse" or my parents would be dead. And there would be obstacles as well. I was able to get to the center of the warehouse before the ten minutes were up, but I was knocked out. From what I understand, I was dumped on the floor with my parents. Luckily, I was OK. I was just glad to be reunited with them. That's when we found out we were housing a Dalek. A Dalek that called himself Dalek Sec. After he showed us his true form, he told us that we were going to help him."

"How did the Dalek want you to help them?" the Doctor asked.

"The Dalek said the crates that were stored in the warehouse contained Daleks." Elena said. "I don't know how many. But the only way they could be opened is by humans touching the security system. My father refused. They threatened that if we did not cooperate, they would kill us. My father still refused. When he did, the Daleks threatened to kill me. Instead of the Dalek killing me..." Elena felt tears in her eyes and her throat constrict.

The Doctor could see the turmoil Elena was going through. Wanting to let her know he was there for her, he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting manner.

Elena felt the Doctor wrap her in a one-arm hug and felt her heart beat speed up a little. She also felt a small blush on her face. She felt tingles run throughout her entire body. Instead of shielding away from his touch, she leaned into it. She didn't know what it was about the Doctor, but whenever she was around him, he made her feel safe.

After a few minutes, she continued. "It was my mother. She had run in front of me just as this...beam came at me." she looked down, her throat closing up and tears welling up. After a few moments, she spoke, her voice slightly cracked, but soft. "She...uh...protected me."

Martha stared at her in shock. "What happened after?"

"We had no choice. The Daleks made us abandon my mother. I didn't want to even though I knew she was dead." Elena said. "As we were leaving, my dad had grabbed a metal pole. Luckily the Daleks didn't see. When we were in a hallway, my dad told me that when he told me to run, I run. He yelled and I ran just as he rammed the pipe into one of the Daleks eye."

The music crescendoed.

"Before my dad could make it just one step, he was shot. I ran back to help, but he told to run. I did. I accidentally touched one of the security panels and the crates opened. I didn't stay to see what would happen. I ran and ended in a dead-end. One of the Daleks must have followed me. It was about to kill me but the entire building shook and caused me to lose my balance. I was knocked out. When I awoke. I was on the TARDIS."

The music started to come to an end.

Martha stared at her in shock.

"So, that's my story." Elena said. After a few minutes so she could collect herself, she looked at the Doctor. "I want to go home."

Feeling both of his hearts constrict at the thought of Elena leaving, but knowing it was her choice, the Doctor nodded. He stood and went over to the console and began setting the coordinates.

Martha felt her heart stop and her throat constrict. She didn't want Elena to leave. "I'm...going to go help the Doctor." She got up and joined the Doctor, _She can't leave!_

Elena saw their expressions and knew they had misinterpreted what she was asking. She got up, gently shut the doors and joined them. "I want to go home so I can say goodbye to my parents."

Both the Doctor and Martha's heads shot up, looking at her.

"What?" Elena smirked. "You both thought I was leaving the TARDIS? Like I was going to give traveling with you two? No way!"

Martha breathed a sigh of relief and ran around and hugged Elena. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Martha."

The Doctor was still a bit stunned, but was rejoicing inwardly, knowing Elena was staying. _She just wanted to say goodbye to her parents._ "Do you know where your parent's buried?"

Martha unwrapped her arms around Elena.

"Hang on." Elena dialed Katie's number.

"Hello?" Katie said.

"Katie, its Ells."

"Ells, where have you been!?" Katie yelled. "Nick and Conner have been searching for you! You've missed mom and dad's funeral!"

Elena could hear in her voice that she had been crying. And recently too. "I'm really sorry, Katie. Do you know where they're buried?"

"Newport Cemetery."

"Thanks, Katie."

"Are you going there?"

"Yeah." Elena said. "Since I wasn't there for the funeral, I'm going there to say my farewells."

"OK." Katie. "Talk to you later."

"Thanks." Elena said and they hung up. She looked at the Doctor. "They're buried at Newport Cemetery."

The Doctor set the coordinates.

**-Katie-**

Katie then called Conner.

After a few rings...

"Yeah?"

"I just got a call from Ells."

"How is she?" Conner asked. "Where is she?"

"She didn't say." Katie said. "But she said she's going to the cemetery to visit mom and dad to say goodbye. I'm really worried, Conner."

"Don't worry, Katie." Conner said. "I'll call Nick and have him and his family meet me and Tammy meet us at the cemetery."

"Be careful." Katie said. "I don't know if Ells had been kidnapped and he's going to be there with her or something."

"Will do."

And with that, they hung up.

_Please be OK, Ells._ Katie prayed.

**-Conner-**

Conner dialed Nick's number.

"Hello?"

"Nick, it's Conner."

"Conner?" Nick asked. "What's wrong?"

"Katie got a call from Nell."

"Lene?" Nick asked. "Is she OK?"

"Katie doesn't really know." Conner said. "But Katie said she sounded alright. Nell said she was heading over to the cemetery to say goodbye to mom and dad. Figured you and Claire and the munchkins would meet up with me and Tammy?"

"Yeah, sure." Nick said.

"Great." Conner said.

And they both hung up.

**-Nick-**

_Oh, Lene,_ Nick thought. _Where are you? What's going on?_

"Nick?" Clare asked. "What's wrong?"

Nick turned to his wife. "Lene called Katie. Said she was going to the cemetery. Conner wants us to head over there."

"All right." Claire said.

They then got the kids ready.

**-Newport Cemetery-**

As Conner's car pulled into the cemetery, both he and Tammy saw that Nick and his family were already there. Conner was wearing a black t-shirt with a red shirt that was unbuttoned over it and then, on top of that, he wore a black leather back over the two shirts. He wore black jeans and comfortable shoes.

Tammy wore a red short-sleeve shirt, black jeans, and shoes.

Getting out, the two joined them.

Nick wore a blue traditional plaid flannel shirt with a gray zip-up jacket unzipped. Blue jeans and workman's shoes.

Claire wore a pale yellow summer dress with a jacket to keep her warm. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. Dani wore a pink shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. Her hair was tied with two pink small bow-ties. Tony wore a gray shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Have you seen Nells?" Conner asked.

"Not yet." Nick said, looking around. He looked at Conner. "You?"

"No."

"Come on." Conner said.

All six then walked over to Betsie and Leo's grave.

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" Tammy said.

"What is?" Claire asked.

"The same day Betsie and Leo pass, Elena goes missing." Tammy looked at Claire. "Don't you find that a bit strange?"

"How do you mean?" Claire asked.

"Lene knows how to defend herself pretty well." Nick said. "And if was going to be "kidnapped" she wouldn't go down without a fight."

"Nick's right." Conner said.

"Where's Aunty Elly?" Dani said.

Suddenly there came a sound from behind them that was similar to an engine and a whirring sound. The wind picked up, blowing the girls' hair around.

"What the..." Conner said.

"CONNER!" Tammy hissed.

Anthony looked behind them. A blue box began fading in. he pointed to it. "Dada, blue thingy!" All turned to see as the box materialized right before them.

**-Elena-**

"Here we are." the Doctor said as soon as the TARDIS landed. "Newport Cemetery."

Elena gave him a grateful smile and went to the door and grasped one of the handles. All she do was just stand there, holding the handle, taking deep breaths. _I can do this. I can do this._ She thought repeatedly.

She felt a hand on her left shoulder. She turned to see the Doctor looking worriedly at her.

"You OK?"

"Yeah." she said. "I'm fine."

"We're here for you, Elly." Martha said she came to stand next to Elena's other side. She placed her hand on Elena's other shoulder. "And we're not going anywhere."

Giving them both a grateful smile. "Let me go out first. I want to spend a few minutes alone."

They nodded. Elena opened the door and stepped out.

**-Cemetery-**

When everyone saw the blue box become solid, Conner turned to Nick. They shared a look.

"Hide!" Conner said. "And be quiet."

Everyone did and watched, waiting to see who would walk out. They didn't have long to wait. The first person they saw, everyone's eyes widen. It was Elena!

"It's Aunty Elly!" Dani and Tony squealed. They made to go to her, but Claire and Nick grabbed them.

As Elena went over and stood before her parents' graves, she fell to her knees. _I'm never going to see them again._ She thought sadly. _Never hear their voices. Never get wrapped up in their arms and receive their special hugs._ By that last thought, tears began to well up and she allowed them to flow, not having the strength to keep them at bay.

She closed her eyes as she remembered all the times she had with them. _Never get smothered by their kisses. Never bake or go shopping with mom. Never help dad with those electronics that he and I loved tinkering with. He always said I had knack with electronics. That I could take them apart and make new things out of them. I could even make a broken computer working like it was new again._

As she reminisced, she felt hopelessly heartbroken, her tears falling thick and fast. She opened her eyes and looked at her parents headstones.

"I-I'm so sor-sorry that..." Elena choked with tears before she could finish her sentence. She took a moment to regain her composure. She then continued. "I got you both killed. It's my fault you both are gone. It should have been _me_! Not _you_!"

**-The Doctor and Martha-**

As the two walked out of the TARDIS, their eyes immediately were drawn to Elena. Seeing as how distraught she was, broke both their hearts, well Martha's heart and the Doctor's two hearts. Saddened by the look on Elena's face. She was suffering the loss of her parents.

**-Conner and Nick-**

They saw the Doctor and a young, pretty black woman come out of the blue Police box.

"Get to the car." Conner said.

"What?" Tammy asked. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions, Tammy." Conner said. "Get into the car and go home."

"Oh all right." Tammy said and did that.

"You as well, Claire." Conner said. "Take the kids and go home."

"What are you going to do, Conner?" Claire asked.

"Me and Nick will have "a little chat" with Nells." Conner said.

Knowing his tone of voice, which meant that Conner was serious, Claire took each of her children's hands in hers. She made her way to the car and drove off.

Once Nick and Conner saw their families were safe, Nick turned to Conner. "What _are_ you thinking, Conner?"

"Talk to Nells and find out what the hells going on!" Conner hissed.

"I want to know as much," Nick said. "But why are you so angry?"

"I read/told that there was a man fitting his description. It's the same man who just walked out of that Police Box. It said he took Nells away." Conner said.

**-Elena-**

Another shuddering sob escaped her. "I miss you both very much and wish you were here." She smiled through her tears. "Wish you could have seen what I've seen. I've been to the Moon. There, I met a great woman named Martha Jones. I've seen aliens. Ones that call themselves Judoon. They're like the police or thugs for hire. A plasmavore that sucks blood like a vampire. The one I met used a straw and assimilated blood so it would register as the alien it sucks the blood from. Then I met William Shakespeare. The William Shakespeare! He was quite different from what historians thought he'd be. I wasn't surprised. He tried flirting with me, but I wasn't interested. After battling aliens known Carrionites and almost getting sucked into this vortex. After that, I went to New, New, New York. I saw these big crab creatures called Macra and met this giant head who's called the Face of Boe. He was very nice and seemed very wise. He said he knew me and the next time we'd meet, he'd look different, but I've never met him."

After describing her adventures, Elena's face screwed up at the sudden feeling of pain and loss of her parents' death. She began to sob into her hands. Not being able to look at her parents headstones any longer, she stood up and turned away. She was now looking at the Doctor and Martha, weeping inconsolably. Both saw the anguish etched on her face and in her eyes.

Martha, full of concern, ran across the cemetery, to her friend's side, and embraced her. Seeking the comfort her friend was offering, Elena buried her head in Martha's shoulder, utterly wretched.

"Shh, shh." Martha said soothingly.

"They're gone, Martha." Elena whimpered. "They're gone. And they're never coming back."

"Shh, Elly," Martha soothed. "It's all right." She looked over her shoulder, at the Doctor for help.

Not wanting to see Elena in anymore distress, the Doctor made his way over to the girls. He stood at Elena's left while Martha was on her right. With gentle hands, he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder while his left hand was on her arm. Martha copied the Doctor's example.

"Shh, Lena." he said soothingly.

Elena laid her head on his chest as she cried. As the Doctor began to lead them back to the TARDIS, they rubbed Elena's arms in a soothing way.

Just as they were a few feet from the TARDIS...

"Hold it!"

All three looked to see two men that looked remarkably like Elena's older brothers.

"Conner? Nick." Elena hiccuped. She wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to take you home!" Conner said. "Because he-" pointed to the Doctor. "Kidnapped and is kidnapping you!"

All three looked confused. Elena felt her sadness disappear at the news.

"What!" the Doctor said.

"I wasn't kidnapped, Conner!" Elena said. Right now, all she felt was anger.

"Oh, yes he did!" Conner said. He was about to grab her, but Nick held him back.

"Hold on, Conner!" Nick said.

"Let go of me, man!" Conner said.

"There's got to be a logical explanation here." Nick said.

"Yeah, like what?" Conner said.

"I don't know, but there's gotta be." Nick said.

"If I may-" the Doctor said.

Both brothers looked at him.

"Why don't you just follow us and everything will be explained."

"That sounds reasonable, right Conner?" Nick said.

"Ya." Conner mumbled.

"Great!" the Doctor grinned.

He then led all four to the TARDIS and unlocking her, he walked in followed by Martha and then Elena. Both Conner and Nick just stood there.

Elena's head popped out. "You guys coming in?"

Slowly, Nick walked in, followed by Conner.

**-TARDIS; Inside-**

Both of brothers' eyes widen at the sight before them.

"What the hell!"

The Doctor looked at Conner and then at Elena. "Well, now I know where you got your profanity from, Lena."

Elena blushed.

"Lena?" Nick asked.

"It's his nickname for her." Martha said. "Like I call her Elly. By the way, I'm Martha." She held her hand out. "Martha Jones."

Nick shook her hand. "I'm Nick."

"Yeah, I know." Martha grinned. "Elly's talked about you. Both of you. Said you're the peacemaker brother while Conner over there's the overly protective brother."

Nick grinned and nodded. "So, who's the guy?" pointed to the Doctor.

"Oh, that's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

His name is Doctor?"

"Yep."

"And he didn't kidnap Lene?"

"Lene?" Martha asked.

"_My_ nickname for Elena."

"Oh. No, he didn't." Martha said.

"Oh," Nick said.

"How is this thing bigger inside than out?" Conner said.

"A different dimension." the Doctor answered.

"Huh?" Conner asked.

"She's called the TARDIS." Elena said. "Time and Relative Dimension In Space. TARDIS. That's how she's bigger on the inside than on the outside, Conner."

"OK. So explain something to me, Nells." Conner said. "What happened to you after mom and dad died?"

Before she could answer, the Doctor beats her to it.

"I carried her in here and treated her wounds." the Doctor said. "After she was better, I heard her talking to your younger sister-" he looked at Elena. "Katie was it?" She nodded. "And all of a sudden, a bride named Donna Noble shows up in here and we went on an adventure."

"Why didn't you just drop Nells off?" Conner said.

"Couldn't." the Doctor said. "Had something important to do."

"She could have gotten hurt!"

"I didn't!" Elena said. "The Doctor made sure I was safe!"

"He's dangerous, Nells!" Conner said as he grabbed her arm. "We need to leave."

"Oi!" the Doctor said.

"Let go, Conner!" Elena said as Conner began dragging her towards the door.

"Conner, you're being ridiculous!" Nick said.

Just as Conner and Elena reached the door, it suddenly slammed shut and the TARDIS began moving. Everyone had to hang onto something so they wouldn't fall. The three siblings held onto the railing with tight grips. Elena was in between her brothers. Conner was on her left and Nick was on her right. Both wanted to keep her from falling. Both Martha and the Doctor held onto the console.

"What's happening, Doctor!?" Elena said. "What have you done!"

"It wasn't me! I didn't do anything!" the Doctor said. "The TARDIS seems to have a mind of its own!"

Everyone held on as they were thrown into a new adventure.


	18. Daleks In Manhattan Prt 1

**AN:** Elena's outfit for this episode is up!

* * *

As the TARDIS came to a sudden halt and everything seemed to stop shaking, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Nick and Conner moved a bit away, but kept close to Elena.

"OK." the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He then looked at the others. "Everyone all right? Martha?"

"Ya." she said.

"Lena?" the Doctor said. "Nick? Conner?"

"We're fine!" Elena said. She then rubbed a column. "That was one bumpy ride, old girl."

The TARDIS hummed an apology.

Elena smiled. "It's all right."

The TARDIS didn't want Elena to leave so she slammed her door and whooshed them off to a random destination.

"Master?" came K9's voice. He rolled in.

"K9!" Elena grinned.

"Mistress Elena." K9 greeted.

"What the hell is that!?" Conner yelled, seeing K9.

"Oi!" the Doctor said. "That's my dog!"

"It's a tin dog!" Conner said.

"So!" the Doctor said.

"It's a tin dog!" Conner repeated.

"Oh don't start _that_ again!" the Doctor retorted. "You're saying the _exact_ same thing Mickey said when he first met K9." the Doctor said.

"Who's Mickey?" Elena asked.

"He was a previous companion." the Doctor said. "Well, let's see where we are, shall we?" He walked over to the doors with Martha and Elena following. He looked at K9. "K9, stay. I'll whistle if I need you."

"Affirmative, Master."

**-TARDIS; Outside-**

Martha walked out of the TARDIS first, then the Doctor, Elena, and lastly her brothers.

"Where are we?" Martha asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze. He then walked out in front of them. "Nice and cold. Lovely." he looked at his four companions. "Martha, Elena, Nick, Conner, have you met my friend?" He gestured behind them.

All four turned to find the Statue of Liberty rising majestically behind them.

"Is that-?" Martha stuttered. "Oh my God! That's..."

"Lady Liberty!" Elena grinned.

"Gateway to the New World." the Doctor said. "'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free…'"

Elena looked at him and when he saw her expression, the Doctor felt his two hearts accelerate. Elena's face expressed pure happiness.

He let out an involuntary grunt when he felt her body hit his. Elena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Thank you." she whispered before letting go. She then ran towards the water and began dancing in circles, yelling out, "WHOOP! OH YEAH! I'm back!"

The Doctor, Martha, Conner, and Nick laughed as she ran back and forth trying to take everything in.

"She seems happy." Martha laughed.

"She should." Conner said.

"Oh?" Martha replied.

" We grew up in New York." Conner said.

"Yeah." Nick said. "After Katie was born, dad saw what was happening to our neighborhood and he didn't like it."

"What was happening?" the Doctor asked.

"Crime. Prostitution. Drugs." Conner said. "You name it. It was once was great neighborhood." Both brothers looked at them with smiles, remembering the good times. "You should have seen it. There were forests. Most of our neighbors had the most beautiful gardens. We would ride our bikes down in the forest that had dirt trails. There was a tire swing that Nick, Elena, and myself would swing from. We would play basketball with the neighborhood kids. The neighbors were very friendly and helped everyone." His smile fell. "It all changed when the gangs decided to move in."

"Dad grabbed our stuff and we moved to London." Nick said. "That's why we all have mixed accents, except Katie, who was more of the English accent. Conner Lene, and I have New York/English accent."

Elena ran to Nick and Conner. "Come on, you two!" she laughed. "I bet I can wrestle you, Conner and win!"

"Oh, no you can't, Nell!"

With that, Conner ran after a laughing Elena. He chased after her laughing form while the others laughed. Soon, Conner caught up and wrapped his arms around Elena. She squealed and laughed as Conner spun her around. They never saw Nick take pictures of them. Elena and Conner then began to wrestle. Each was trying to get the other on their back.

"Shouldn't we break them up?" Martha asked, worried about Elena.

"Nah," Nick said. "They did this when we were kids. Don't worry about Lene. She can handle herself."

Soon, Elena was sitting on top of Conner, facing the three with a smile of victory. Conner, however, looked at her with an evil glare.

"I win!" Elena began whooping with joy, shaking her arms back and forth.

The Doctor watched Elena, having never seen her this happy before. He smiled a soft smile. Martha grinned, seeing how the Doctor was gazing at Elena. _He so into her._

They watched as Elena got off Conner and helped him up. They then made their way back to the trio.

"I've always wanted to go to New York." Martha said. "I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new…"

Elena grinned and slung an arm around Martha. "Well, here's your chance, Martha."

Martha grinned as well. All walked to the edge of the island with a view of the Manhattan skyline.

"Well, there's the genuine article." the Doctor said. "So good, they named it twice. Mind you, it was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. No wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

"I wonder what year it is." Martha said, "'Cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet." She looked around.

"Work in progress." The Doctor agreed. "Still got a couple of floors to go, and if I know my history, that makes the date somewhere around-"

"November 1st, 1930." Elena interrupted.

"You're getting good at this." The Doctor said, looking impressed until he spotted that she was holding a newspaper.

"Cheater." Conner teased.

Elena stuck her tongue out at him. Conner was standing behind Elena with Nick on her other side. The Doctor came over and stood next to Nick, while Martha stood next to Conner. Everyone was looking at the headline.

"Eighty years ago." Elena said in wonder. She handed the paper to the Doctor.

"It's funny, 'cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white, like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real." Martha laughed and looked at the Doctor and Elena. "Come on, you. Where do we go first?"

But the Doctor and Elena were looking intently at the paper.

"I think our detour just got longer." the Doctor said, showing her the headline.

"'Hooverville Mystery Deepens'. What's Hooverville?" Martha asked.

**-Central Park-**

"Herbert Hoover, 31st president of the USA, came to power a year ago." Elena explained as they walked through Central Park at a steady pace. The line went like this: Conner, the Doctor, Elena, Martha, and Nick. "Up till then, New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then…"

"The Wall Street Crash, yeah?" Martha finished.

"That was 1929, if I remember my history." Nick said.

"Yeah." the Doctor said, "Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Suddenly the huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. So they ended up here." He motioned around them. "In Central Park."

"What?" Martha asked, shocked.

"They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?" Conner asked.

"Ordinary people lost their jobs." Elena said as they entered Hooverville itself.

What they saw was multiple tents and shacks that seemed to have been quickly put together with random fire barrels placed throughout the entire complex.

Elena looked at Conner. "Seriously, Conner. Didn't you ever pay attention in history?"

Conner looked at her sheepishly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America." She shook her head sadly. "You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

The quintet heard shouting and followed it.

"You thieving' lowlife!" one man shouted before punching another. Both ignored the two men trying to break up the fight.

"You took my bread loaf!" the first man shouted.

"I didn't touch it!" the second shouted back.

Suddenly, an older black man, whose name was Solomon, walked out of a nearby tent and got between them.

"Cut that out!" Solomon told them.

The two men ignored him and kept fighting.

"Cut that out!" Solomon shouted again. "Right now!" He got between them and pushed them apart.

"He stole my bread!" the first man accused.

"That's enough!" Solomon told him. He looked at the second man. "Did you take it?"

"I don't know what happened." the man protested. "He just went crazy."

The first man lunged at the second man again, but he was held back by another man.

"That's enough!" Solomon yelled.

By now, lots of people had gathered around to see what was going on. The Doctor, Nick, Conner, Elena, and Martha joined them.

"Now," Solomon continued, "think real careful before you lie to me."

The second man at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm starving', Solomon." he protested.

Solomon held out his hand and the second man reached into his coat and pulled out the loaf in question. He reluctantly handed it over.

"We're all starving'." Solomon told him. He broke the bread in half. "We all got families somewhere." He handed a half to each man. "No stealin' and no fightin'." he told them, sternly. "You know the rules. Thirteen years ago, I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

Both men took their half and went their own way without another word.

"Come on." The Doctor said, leading the two men and women up to Solomon. "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

"And, uh, who might you be?" Solomon asked.

"He's the Doctor." Martha said, pointing. "She's Elena. That's Conner, Nick, and I'm Martha."

"A doctor." Solomon scoffed. "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor." he told them. "Neighborhood gets classier by the day." He warmed his hands over a nearby fire.

"How many people are living here?" Elena asked him.

"At any one time, hundreds." Solomon told her. "No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving." He laughed without much humor. "So you're welcome. All of you. But tell me, Doctor, you're a man of learning, right?" The Doctor nodded and he continued. "Explain this to me." He pointed to the Empire State Building. "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

The others had no answer for him. He shook his head and wandered off.

"So this is your America?" Martha asked.

Elena looked at Martha. "The Great Depression was one of the darkest periods of American history. People had no work and families were starving. They didn't have money to buy food nor clothes to put on their backs, Martha."

"Then lets find them." The Doctor said.

The five time-travelers followed Solomon and found him just as he was throwing the dregs of a pot of coffee into a fire.

"So…" the Doctor said as they approached. "Men are going missing." He held up the newspaper. "Is this true?"

Solomon took the paper from him and sighed. "It's true all right." he told them, ducking inside his tent.

The Doctor stood at the entrance. "But what does missing mean?" he asked. "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register."

"C'mon in." Solomon told them. Nick, Conner, and Martha came in and sat opposite. The Doctor and Elena sat next to Solomon.

"This is different." Solomon was saying.

"In what way?" Martha asked.

"Someone takes them." Solomon replied. "At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into air."

"Are you sure someone's taking them?" Elena asked.

"Miss," he replied, "when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning."

"Have you been to the police?" Martha asked.

Elena gave a laugh. "Please. No one cares when someone like that goes missing. They'd rather pretend they don't exist than deal with it."

Solomon studied her.

"You from New York?" he asked.

"Born here." she told him. "But it's been a while since I've come back."

He nodded. "She's right." he told the others. "The Police don't care. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So," the Doctor said, "the question is, who's taking them and what for?"

Before anyone could try to answer the question, a young man stuck his head in.

"Solomon," he said, "Mr. Diagoras is here."

Solomon got up and lead them outside. There they found a greasy looking man in a suit.

**-Courtyard-**

"I need men." he was saying. "Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

"Yeah." the young man said. "What is the money?"

"A dollar a day." Diagoras replied.

All around them, the men grumbled.

"What's the work?" Solomon asked.

"A little trip down the sewers." Diagoras replied. "Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

"A dollar a day?" Solomon asked, incredulous. "That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?"

"Accidents happen." Diagoras replied, oily all the way through.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor called. "What sort of accidents?"

"You don't need the work?" Diagoras called, ignoring the Doctor's question. "That's fine. Anybody else?" The Doctor raised his hand. Elena raised her hand. "Enough with questions." he told them.

"Oh, n-n-no." the Doctor replied. "We're volunteering."

Martha looked at them and raised her hand with a sigh.

"I'll kill you for this." she told them.


	19. Daleks In Manhattan Prt 2

Before the group left Hooverville, there had been a lot of arguing between Elena and two brothers, mostly she and Conner. All Nick said to her was that he didn't want her to get hurt. Conner yelled at her, saying that she should stay in Hooverville, where it was safe. That he _did not_ want her down in the sewers. While she and Conner augured, Nick tried to keep the peace between the two. Elena told Conner that she wasn't a little girl anymore. That she didn't need him to look after her anymore and that she could look after herself, but all Conner said was that she would _always_ be his baby sister and it was his job to look after his younger siblings. This got a roll of the eyes and smile from Elena. After 10 minutes, Conner relented, on the condition that he and Nick would join the group as well.

Even though she was angry with Conner, she was also glad he and Nick joined the group. She felt more comfortable with them, the Doctor, and Martha with her.

**-Sewers-**

So now the group was making their way through the sewers and all that time, Elena kept looking at Diagoras. She kept getting a bad feeling from him.

"Stop that." The Doctor muttered to her.

"I can't help it, Doctor." Elena muttered back. "I'm getting a bad vibe from him. There's something not right about him. It's like he's leading us into a trap or something."

The Doctor gently nudged her shoulder with his. "I'm thinking the same thing. But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to ya." he grinned at her.

She smiled back and nudged him back.

"I saw the argument back there," the Doctor said. "between you and Conner. Everything OK?"

Elena sighed. "Yeah. He just wanted me to stay behind at Hooverville where it was safe. He just can't see that we're not children anymore! That I can take care of myself!"

"I have to agree with Conner." the Doctor said.

Elena looked at the Doctor with shocked eyes and was about to argue, but the Doctor spoke again.

"You are his younger sister," the Doctor continued, "And he just wants to look after you, but he just needs to see that you are an adult that _can_ look after yourself." he leaned in towards her. "I've seen it firsthand."

Conner felt anger boil within him. He had seen the playful banter between Elena and the Doctor and let's just say... he _did not_ like it. He felt his hand shake a little.

"Hey," Nick said.

Conner looked at Nick.

"Stop it." Nick said.

"I can't help it, Nick." Conner said. "I don't like how she's so comfortable around him."

"Conner," Nick said. "I know you're our big brother and all. But you've got to realize that Lene is an adult now and can take care of herself. She won't need us _all_ the time."

Before Conner could retort...

"Turn left." Diagoras finally told them. "Go about a half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked.

"When you come back up." Diagoras replied.

The Doctor frowned. "And if we don't come back up?"

Diagoras gave him a nasty smile. "Then I got no one to pay."

Elena began to move towards him, really wanting to punch him until he was unconscious. He was getting on her last nerves, but the Doctor grabbed her arms from behind. Diagoras saw this and laughed. "Ooh! Big bad girl wants to play."

Conner growled under his breath. Now _he_ was getting tired of Diagoras. One thing you don't do is taunt his sister because Conner will beat the living shit out of ya. He made to move towards Diagoras, but Nick held him back.

"Don't." Nick whispered.

Before anyone could blink, Elena had wrestled her way out of the Doctor's grip and landed a mean right hook to Diagoras' jaw.

"One thing you should know, Diagoras," she told him. "Never mess with me and never piss me off. And also, don't mess around with my friends. You won't like what you get in return."

She turned around and began to walk back. Before she could make two steps, she felt herself turned around to face an angered and bloodied Diagoras. He raised his hand, ready to punch her when the Doctor was suddenly in front of her, grasping Diagoras' hand.

"Don't you dare touch her." the Doctor growled.

The two men glared at each other for a moment before Diagoras backed off.

"Whatever." he said before stalking off.

The Doctor and Elena stared after him for a moment before the Doctor turned on Elena.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor said.

Elena looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We gotta stick together." Frank called. The Doctor nodded, and he and Elena rejoined the group and they set off.

"It's easy to get lost." Frank told them. "It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

"So what about you, Frank?" Martha asked. "You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Oh," Frank protested, "you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred."

"Really?" Elena said.

Frank nodded.

"Cool!" Elena grinned. "I always wanted to visit the south. I heard you have great food and the people are very friendly."

Frank laughed.

"So how come you're here?" Martha asked him.

"Uh, my daddy died." he told them. "Mama…couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up the railroads."

"Kinda young to be on your own, aren't you?" Elena asked.

"There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger that me." Frank told her. "From all over: Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas… Solomon keeps a lookout for us." He looked curiously at Martha. "So, what about you?" he asked. "You're a long way from home." Elena walked up towards the front so she was in step with the Doctor.

Martha looked at Frank and said, "Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too."

"You stick with me," Frank told her, "you'll be all right."

"Looks like you made a friend, Martha Jones." Elena said, smiling.

"So, this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" the Doctor asked Solomon.

"Besides being a bastard and a mean son of a bitch." Conner added.

The Doctor glared at Conner.

"A couple of months ago," Solomon told them, "he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan."

"How did he manage that, then?" Nick asked.

"These are strange times." Solomon replied. "A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight." He shrugged. "It's just for some folks, it works the other way 'round."

Elena snorted.

"Whoa!" the Doctor called before Elena could answer.

Sitting in front of them was a…blob. A blob that was giving off a sick green light.

Elena looked at the blob with a mixture of fascination and disgust.

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha asked, coming to stand with them.

The Doctor laid the flashlight he was carrying next to him and crouched down next to it.

"It's gone off, whatever it is." Martha said, covering her nose and mouth.

"Seriously?" Elena asked, curiously. "We're in a sewer that stinks and this is was what bothers you the most?"

The Doctor, in the meantime, had put on his glasses and was now picking the blob up.

"And you've got to pick it up." Martha complained.

"Of course he does." Elena answered like it was no big deal.

The Doctor sniffed it. "Shine one of your torches through it." he told them and Martha complied.

Elena, however, reached out and poked it. She pulled her hand away, looked at the slime that was left on her finger and proceeded to wipe it on the Doctor's sleeve.

"Composite organic matter." he said. "Martha? Medical opinion?"

"It's not human." she replied. "I know that."

"No, it's not." he replied.

"Doctor?" Elena asked, looking around. "If my calculations are correct..." the Doctor looked at her. "We're at least a half a mile in." she looked at him. "So where's the collapse? I don't see it. Do you?"

He shook his head. "So why did Diagoras send us down here?" he asked quietly.

"So where are we now?" Martha asked. "What's above us?"

"Well…" he replied. "We're right underneath Manhattan."

"We're way beyond half a mile." Solomon told them after walking a bit further. "There's no collapse, nothing."

"That Diagoras bloke," Martha asked, "was he lying?"

"Looks like it." the Doctor answered.

"Son of a bitch." Elena said. "I knew it! He's been sending people down here!"

"But why?" Frank asked. "Why did Mr. Diagoras want people to come down here?"

"Solomon," the Doctor said, "I think it's time you took these five back. I'll be much quicker on my own."

"Like hell!" Elena yelled.

Just then there came a noise from down the tunnel.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon asked.

"Hello?" Frank called.

"Shh." Martha told him quickly.

"What if it's one of the folk gone missing?" Frank asked. "You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own."

"Shh!" Elena said.

"Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor asked him.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here." Frank replied. "Maybe they just got lost."

More noise came down the corridor. It sounded like squealing.

"I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Solomon said.

The Doctor walked a little ways ahead of them, Elena close behind him.

"Sounds like there's more than one of 'em." Frank said.

"This way." the Doctor said, motioning them forward.

"No," Solomon said, shining his flashlight down another tunnel, "that way."

The light caught the silhouette of a huddled figure on the ground.

"Doctor…" Martha called.

Both he and Elena made their way to the others.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked.

"Are you lost?" Frank called. "Can you understand me? I've been thinking' about folk lost…"

He started towards the figure but the Doctor stopped him.

"It's all right, Frank." he said. "Just stay back. Let me have a look."

He walked towards the figure with Elena just behind him. But he stopped her. "You stay with Nick and Conner, Lena."

"But..."

"No buts, Lena!" the Doctor hissed. "Just this _once_! Listen!" They gazed at each other. Elena could see in his eyes the Doctor meant business. And not wanting to anger him, she sighed in defeat.

"OK." she said and joined her brothers.

The Doctor moved forward again. "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank." he told the figure. "I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." He paused as the creature squealed. "We know the way out." he told it. "Daylight. If you want to come with us." He squatted and shined the light on the creature's face. He saw that he had the face of a pig. "Oh, but what are you?"

"Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"No, it's real." The Doctor said, turning to answer him. He turned back to the pig man. "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Now, who did this to you?"

"Doctor." Martha called.

"Doctor." Elena said. "I think you'd better get back here."

He looked up to see that pig men had filled the opposite end of the tunnel.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled.

"Actually…" he said, standing up. "I've decided I rather like Lena's plan."

"Good choice." Elena replied as the Doctor moved back to join them. The pig men followed.

"They're following you." Martha said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." he said as he reached the others. "Well then, Martha, Nick, Conner, Frank, Solomon, my dear Lena…"

"What?" Martha asked.

"Yeah?" Elena asked.

"Um, basically…run!"

They raced down the tunnel until they reached a cross-section. Martha stopped in confusion.

"Where are we going?!" she asked.

"This way!" the Doctor yelled, turning right and not slowing in the least. He grabbed Elena's hand. They finally stopped at another joining tunnel with the pig men still behind them.

"There's a ladder!" the Doctor told them. Releasing Elena's hand, he climbed up and opened the lid with the sonic screwdriver. He came through first and helped Martha out. He then looked down.

"Come on, Lena! You're next!"

"Go, Nells!" Conner yelled.

"No!" Elena yelled. "The others first!"

"Nells!" Conner said.

"No time to argue!" Elena yelled.

Solomon went next. Then Nick and Conner. Elena was up then and Frank was behind her. Just as Frank was about halfway up, pig men grabbed him and pulled him down. He yelled out and Elena looked down.

"Frank!" she yelled. She reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled. "Hang on! I've got ya!" Frank gripped Elena's hand for dear life.

It was a tug-of-war between Elena and the pig men. Soon, the pig men got the upper hand and yanked Frank down.

"FRANK!" Elena/the Doctor/Solomon yelled.

Elena felt guilt fill her up. She had just let the pig men get their hands on Frank. _I'm sorry, Frank._ Just as Elena was about to continue up the ladder, she felt herself get grabbed.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled.

"LENA/NELLS/LENE!" Conner/Nick yelled as they joined Solomon and the Doctor.

The Doctor grabbed her hands. Nick and Conner reached down, each grabbing a wrist. Solomon reached down to help as well.

"I've got ya." the Doctor told her, looking at her. "C'mon."

"Doctor, don't let them take me!" Elena cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"I won't." the Doctor said.

Both brothers and the Doctor tried to pull her up, but their efforts were fruitless. Elena felt herself being yanked back down into the sewer and into the darkness.

"NO!" the Doctor/Nick/Conner screamed.

"Doctor!" she screamed. "Doctor!"

"ELENA!" The Doctor yelled. "ELENA!"

All could hear Elena's screams in the dark sewer.


	20. Daleks In Manhattan Prt 3

The Doctor tried to jump back into the sewer, but Solomon shoved him aside. Nick and Conner also tried to jump back into the sewer, but were also shoved aside.

Solomon closed the lid. "We can't go after them." Solomon told the Doctor.

"We gotta go back down!" he protested. "We can't just leave them! I promised Elena I would keep her safe!"

"No," Solomon replied, "I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell!" he told him. "From Hell itself!" He shook his head. "If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Suddenly a woman stepped out of the darkness holding a gun on them. "All right then. Put 'em up."

Martha put her hands up, but the Doctor, Nick, Conner, and Solomon remained where they were.

The woman cocked the gun. "Hands in the air and no funny business."

The Doctor, Nick, Conner, and Solomon both relented.

"Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Lazlo?" the woman said, sounding terrified.

"Uh, whose Lazlo?" Martha asked.

The group was sitting in a dressing room. Conner and Nick stood while Solomon, Martha, and the Doctor sat on chairs around the room. The woman sat at the vanity.

"Lazlo's my boyfriend," she was explaining, "or was my boyfriend until tow weeks ago." She sighed. "No letter, no good-bye, no nothing'. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"It might," the Doctor said, "might have helped if you hadn't threatened us with a gun."

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh, sure." She tossed the gun into a chair. "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked.

"I wish I knew." she replied. "One minute he's there, the next, zip- vanished."

"Listen," the Doctor said, "ah- what's your name?"

"Tallulah." she told him.

"Tallulah." he repeated.

"3 l's and an h." she said.

"Right. Um, we can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night." The Doctor told her. "A very dear friend of mine was just recently taken."

"And there are creatures." Solomon added. "Such creatures."

"Whaddaya mean 'creatures'?" Tallulah asked.

"Look, listen, just trust me." The Doctor told her. "Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," He took out the blob they had found from the sewers from his pocket, "because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

"Yech!" Tallulah said, leaning away from him.

**-Elena-**

Meanwhile, after Elena was taken by force and away from her brothers, the Doctor, and Martha, she kept close to Frank because he was the only person she knew. And not only that, she was scared out of her mind. Even though she was back in New York, it wasn't _her_ New York. This New York was different. Pig men running a muck and if she guessed correctly, aliens were behind it.

_Yes,_ she thought. _But which?_

"You OK?" Frank asked.

She looked beside her. After the pig men had taken her, they threw her in with a group of others and immediately found Frank. She apologized profusely for letting the pig men get their hands on him, but Frank told her it wasn't her fault. Since then, they stuck together. Right now, they were sitting, huddled together with Frank's right arm around her protectively.

"Really?" Elena asked.

Frank nodded.

"Scared shitless." Elena said with a tear rolling down. "I just want to be back with my brothers, Martha, and the Doctor." Her whole body began shaking.

"Shh," Frank hugged her in a one-arm hug, rubbing her arm. "It'll be all right. You'll see them again.

"I really hope so." Elena said.

"I _know_ you will." he grinned "I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know." Elena said. "Or why pig men have taken people for a while. There's gotta be a reason behind it or they would have killed us. I have a theory though."

"Yeah?" Frank said. "I'd like to hear it."

"You wondered earlier why Diagoras want people to come down here, right?" Elena said.

"Yeah?"

"I think they're using the people for something." Elena said.

"Using them for what?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet." she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"S'ok."

**-Conner and Nick-**

Conner was throwing stuff around, yelling out in anger. Nick stood in the doorway, watching his big brother.

"Calm down, Conner." Nick said.

"How could I have let it happen _again_!?" Conner yelled. He threw a chair and it broke when it collided with the wall. "I promise mom and dad that I would protect Nells! I mean she was right there!" he looked at Nick. "_You_ saw her! She was just a few feet under us and..." he took deep breaths. "You know who I blame?"

Nick shook his head.

"I blame that _Doctor_." Conner spat.

"C'mon, man." Nick said. "The Doctor's just as torn up about Elena as you are. Didn't you see the look on his face when Lene was snatched?"

"That doesn't matter, Nick!" Conner yelled.

**-The Doctor-**

He and Solomon were scavenging the props room looking for parts.

"How about this?" Solomon called, holding up a radio. "I found it backstage."

"Perfect." the Doctor told him, taking it. "It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from." He pulled it apart and began working on it with the sonic screwdriver.

"How about you, Doctor?" Solomon asked. "Where are you from? I've been all over and I've never heard anybody talk like you." He looked at him intently. "Just exactly who are you?"

The Doctor took out of piece of the radio and blew on it. "Oh, I'm just sort of passing by." the Doctor told him, not looking at him.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor." Solomon said.

The Doctor paused and looked up at him. "No." he said seriously. "Sorry."

Solomon walked to the sewer lid and looked down at it. "I was so scared, Doctor." he told him. "I let them take Frank and your friend 'cause I was just too scared." he looked at the Doctor. "I really am sorry. I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves." He shook his head. "Ain't no one else gonna help us."

"Good luck." the Doctor told him.

"I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sakes." Solomon told him. "And I hope you get your friend back. She must mean a great deal to you." With that, he left.

After Solomon left and the Doctor was alone, he felt his shoulders slump. He felt defeated and alone. He felt his hearts break and a single tear roll down each cheek. His face held nothing but distress. He let his mind wander back to the sewers when Elena was clinging to him, begging him to not let her be taken. He _promised_ her, but she was. She was taken from him.

_I'm so sorry, Lena!_ He thought.

**- Tallulah's Dressing Room-**

Back in Tallulah's dressing room, Martha was watching her get dressed.

"Lazlo…" she told her, "He'd wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady." she smiled sadly. "He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose."

Martha stood and walked over to stand beside her. "Haven't you reported him missing?" she asked.

Tallulah laughed. "Sure." she said sarcastically. "He's just a stage hand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha asked.

"Okay, so then they fire me." Tallulah replied.

"But they'd listen to you." Martha protested. "You're one of the stars."

"Oh, honey." Tallulah said, as if her naiveté was cute. "I got one song in a back street review and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle- which had nothing' to do with me, whatever anybody says." she told them, making Lily laugh. "I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

"Ok, I get it." Martha relented.

"It's the Depression, sweetie." Tallulah told her. "Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve." She began to get upset. "Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep goin'. Hoping he's gonna come back." She broke down in sobs.

Martha hugged her around the shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you're lucky, though." Tallulah said to Martha, pulling out of the hug to wipe her eyes. "You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit."

Martha looked everywhere, but Tallulah. "Uh, he's not... we're not…together."

"But, I've the way you look at him." Tallulah argued.

"Not to him." Martha said. "And beside, I think he likes Elena. Not that I mind. I think they rather look good together."

"Who's Elena?"

"My best friend." Martha said. "She was recently kidnapped."

"I'm sorry." Tallulah said with sympathy. "I really hope you get her back."

Martha smiled.

"Ya gotta live in hope." Tallulah told her. "It's the only thing that's kept me going, 'cause…" she picked up a white rose from the dressing table, "look. On my dressing table every day still."

"You think it's Lazlo?" Martha asked, taking the rose.

"I don't know." Tallulah replied. "If he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

**-Elena-**

Elena and Frank were still sitting where they had been for the past 30 minutes. Tired and hungry. Especially Elena. Her eyes kept closing, but she would open them.

"You should get some sleep, Elena." Frank said.

"No, I'm OK." she replied.

"No you're not." Frank said. "You're tired. When the Doctor finds us and if we need to run and you're tired, you'll be no good to us if you're dead tired. Get. Some. Sleep."

Elena smiled at him and nodded. Resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, she fell fast asleep.

**-Theater-**

On the balcony, the Doctor had the blob laid out and hooked up to his hand-made scanner. He sets the beam from one of the stage lights and shines it on the blob.

"That's it." he said. "Let's warm you up." He then puts on his glasses and began to examine it.

**-Backstage-**

It was a nightmare backstage. Girls in various states of undress were running in every which direction while Martha looked on with interest.

"Girls!" Tallulah yelled. "It's showtime!"

**-The Doctor-**

"This is artificial." the Doctor said.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" an announcer called over the speaker.

"Genetically engineered." the Doctor continued, talking over the announcer. He looked back down at the blob. "Whoever this is, oh, you're clever."

"…with Heaven and Hell!" the announcer finished.

**-Stage-**

The curtains opened and out came the chorus girls, dressed in red sequined dresses with tails and horns. They parted and Tallulah appeared in white with wings and a halo. She sashayed up to the microphone and began to sing.

_You lured me in with your cold gray eyes_  
_Your simple smile and your bewitching lies_  
_One and one and one is three_  
_My bad, bad, angel, the Devil, and me_

_You put the devil in me_  
_You put the devil in me_  
_You put the devil in me_  
_You put the devil in me_

Martha stood watching the show from the wings. Suddenly she saw movement in the opposite one. It was a pig man, but something was different about him. He looked different. Also, he just stood there. Watching.

Martha made a quick decision. She began making her way across the stage, hiding behind chorus girls as she went.

"What are you doing?" one hissed at her.

Martha ignored her and moved to the next, whose tail she accidentally grabbed, causing her to fall.

"What are you doing?" Tallulah asked her.

"You're on my tail!" was all the girl could say. "Get off my tail!"

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor held his stethoscope on the blob, unaware of what was going on the stage. "Fundamental DNA type 467-989." he said. "989. Hold on, that means planet of origin…" He looked up, a look of total disbelief on his face. "Skaro."

His eyes widen in realization. "Oh, no. I've got to save Elena!" He then rushed off.

**-Martha-**

Down on the stage, Martha was still creating a disaster.

"Get off the stage!" Tallulah hissed at her. "You're spoilin' it!"

"But look!" Martha said, pointing at the wing. "Over there!"

Realizing he'd been spotted, the pig man looked startled. Tallulah took one look and started to scream and he took off running.

"Hey!" Martha called after him and took off too.

"Wait!" she called as she followed him through the halls. "But you're different that the others! Just wait!"

She reached the prop room right as something clanged. She looked around, but the pig man was gone.

**-Backstage-**

Backstage was once again a disaster area, granted for different reasons. Nick and Conner were watching the girls rant.

"It was like something out of a movie show." one of the girls was saying. "Oh, that face. I ain't never gonna sleep."

The Doctor came in and walked right up to Tallulah. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Where's Martha?"

"I don't know." she replied. "She ran off the stage."

The Doctor looked at Nick and Conner. "Did you two see Martha?"

All Conner did was glare at him.

The Doctor gave him a puzzled look. He then looked at Nick. "Did you see Martha, Nick?"

"No, I didn't."

A scream tore through the theater.

The Doctor, Nick and Conner ran in the direction the scream came from with Tallulah on their heels. They reached the prop room, but Martha was gone.

"Martha!" the Doctor yelled.

"Doctor, look!" Nick said.

The Doctor turned in the direction Nick was looking and noticed the sewer's lid was crooked.


	21. Daleks In Manhattan Prt 4

The Doctor grabbed his coat and put in on.

"Oh, where are you goin'?" Tallulah asked.

"They've taken her." The Doctor said simply. "Just like they did with Lena and Frank."

"Who's taken her?" she asked.

The Doctor began to climb down into the sewer with both Nick and Conner following.

"What're y' doin'?" Tallulah called. "I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy guys." She found a long coat and followed them down.

**-Sewer-**

"No, no, no, no, no way." the Doctor said when he saw Tallulah had followed them. "You're not coming."

"Tell me what's going on." she said as she finished climbing down.

"There's nothing you can do." the Doctor told her.

"Go back, Tallulah." Nick said.

"Look," Tallulah said, breaking her silence. "Whoever took Martha and Elena, they could've taken Lazlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here." The Doctor told her.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Conner said. "I agree with the Doctor."

Tallulah set her shoulders and looked at the trio straight in the eyes. "Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" Without waiting, Tallulah went down the tunnel to the left.

The Doctor sighed. "This way." He pointed to the tunnel in front of them. Conner and Nick snickered softly before they set off with Tallulah followed.

**-Another Tunnel-**

In another tunnel, two pig men held Martha between them.

"No!" she shouted. "Let me go!"

They pushed her up against the wall as more pig men came with a line of humans.

"Martha." one called.

"Martha?" came a female voice.

The two voices belonged to Elena and Frank!

"Elena? Frank?" Martha said, grabbing him in a hug. "You're both alive!"

"Hey." he said.

Martha then grabbed Elena and hugged her, not wanting to let her go. "I thought we'd lost you both." she told him. "Are you all right, Elly?"

Before Elena could reply, a pig man came up and pushed them to get them moving.

"All right!" she said. "All right, we're moving."

"Wait." Frank said. "Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know." Martha replied. "But we can find out what's going on down here."

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor, Nick, Conner, and Tallulah were still walking.

"When you say, 'They've taken her', who's they exactly?" Tallulah asked. "And who are you anyway? I never asked."

"Shh." Conner said, holding a finger to his lips. Both she and the Doctor had stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Okay. Okay." Tallulah said, not at all quieter.

"Shh, shh, shh." the Doctor told her.

In the light of the tunnel, the Doctor, Nick, and Conner saw the shadow of the one thing the Doctor never wanted to see ever again.

"I mean, you're a good singer and you're handsome and all-"

The Doctor put his hand over her mouth and pulled her down the tunnel into a recess, the two brothers following after.

A Dalek passed without seeing them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor moaned, leaning against the wall. "They really survived. They always survive, while I lose everything."

"That metal thing?" Tallulah asked.

"What are those things, Doctor?" Nick asked.

"It's called a Dalek." he looked at the brothers. "It's the thing that murdered your parents and has given Lena countless nightmares." He then looked at Tallulah. "And it's not just metal, it's alive." He moved passed the brothers and back into the tunnel.

"What do you mean "it gives Nells countless nightmares"?" Conner asked as he came to walk beside the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Conner for a few seconds before looking ahead. "I hear Lena whimper and cry out like she's in pain when she goes to her room to sleep. She screams out, calling for your parents. She pleads for the _Daleks_..." when he said "Daleks", he said it with such bitterness. "to not murder your parents. I can hear her pleas from the console. And every time that happens, I run to her side. I take her in my arms and tell her that she's safe. That the Daleks won't come for her. Do you know what it's like to see Lena in such a state, Conner?"

Conner shook his head.

"It's heartbreaking." the Doctor said. "And after her eyes are open and she's awake, I can still see remnants of her nightmare lingering in her eyes. The only emotion I see is fear." he looked at Conner. "And that scares me, Conner. I never want to see fear in her eyes _ever_ again. She looks around her room, looking for something that isn't there. Do you want to know something? She cries out for me. And when she finds me, she clings to me like I'm her lifeline, crying. Like if I'm not there, all she's ever seen has been a dream. All the times I've woken her up from her nightmares and held her, I felt her body tremble. She begs for me to stay with her. To hold her. To comfort her. I never leave her, even when she falls back to sleep."

There were no words that Conner could say. Even though his hatred for the Doctor diminished a bit hearing this... it still doesn't mean he trusts him. It just means he held some respect for him for looking out for his baby sister. He felt a bit bad for thinking the Doctor kidnapped Nells against her will when in fact, he had looked after her all this time.

Nick felt his heart clench as he listened to the conversation between Conner and the Doctor. When he met the Doctor, he couldn't see how the Doctor was someone they had to be weary of. Somehow, he knew the Doctor wasn't someone who would murder a person. He could see the how protective the Doctor was of Lene and how distraught he was when she was taken from them. He held no grudge against the Doctor like Conner did. After hearing who actually murdered their parents, he was glad that Lene was with the Doctor. The Doctor could protect her against things that he or Conner did not understand. He had no idea Lena had nightmares. But he could see the Doctor cared for Lene a lot and glad that he was there for her.

The Doctor felt his hearts clench as he thought of Lena and how she was. It hurt to think of all those nights where he would hear her scream. He could hear her screams in his mind like it was yesterday. It was something he never wanted to experience ever again. The look in her eyes when she woke from her nightmare and looking at him. The pain. The loss. It always broke both of his hearts. He hated seeing her in such a state. And every time he saw her, it was like a knife stabbed his heart.

"You're kidding me." Tallulah said, laughing.

This broke the three men out of their thoughts.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" the Doctor said, rounding on her.

She instantly sobered.

"Inside that shell is a creature born to hate," he told her, "whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too."

"But if it's not a human being," Tallulah said, "that kinda implies it's from outer space."

The Doctor looked at her.

"Yet again, that's a 'no' with the kidding." she said. "Boy…Well, what's it doin' here in New York?" she asked.

"That's a good question." Conner said. "What is that thing doing here?"

The Doctor walked over to Tallulah and grabbed her arm, pulling her along.

"Every second you're down here, you're in danger." he told her. "I'm taking you back right now."

They turned the corner to find the pig man, the one that was at the theatre. Tallulah screamed and the pig man tried to hide

"Where's Martha?" The Doctor asked, approaching the other man. "What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?"

"I didn't take her." the man told them, moving more into shadow.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

"Don't look at me." the pig man told them.

"Where's our sister?" Conner demanded, moving forward.

"Conner, don't." Nick said, grabbing Conner's arm.

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked, moving closer.

"Stay back!" the pig man shouted. "Don't look at me!"

"What happened to you?" the Doctor asked. He came closer and saw that, unlike the others, this pig man was more man than pig.

"They made me a monster." he told the Doctor sadly.

"Who did?" Nick asked, seeing that he wasn't a threat.

"The masters." the man replied.

"The Daleks." The Doctor said, confused. "Why?"

"They needed slaves." the man explained. "They needed slaves to steal more people, so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" the Doctor asked.

"They took her." he replied. "It's my fault. She was following me."

"Were you in the theater?" Tallulah asked.

"Yes." he replied sadly.

"Why?" she asked. "Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this." he said instead of answering her.

"Why me?" she asked. "What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

He finally turned so she could see him.

"Yes." he said.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I was lonely." he replied.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I needed to see you." he said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry."

He turned away, but she grabbed his arm.

"No, wait." she said. "Let me look at you." She pulled him under the light and gasped. "Lazlo?" she breathed.

He nodded.

"My Lazlo?" she asked again, her voice breaking. "Oh what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry." he said. "So sorry."

"Lazlo, can you show me where they are?" the Doctor asked softly.

"They'll kill you." Lazlo told him.

"If we don't stop them," the Doctor said, "they'll kill everyone. They'll kill Martha and Elena."

"Then follow me." he told them.

**-Elena and Martha-**

In another tunnel, Martha, Elena, Frank stuck close together as they and the other prisoners were being held in a section of tunnel.

"What are they keeping us here for?" Frank asked.

Martha shook her head. "I don't know." she said. "I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder."

"I agree." Elena said. "I don't like the looks of this."

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor, Nick, Conner, Tallulah, and Lazlo stood around the corner, watching. The Doctor felt his hearts surge with happiness as soon as his eyes landed on Elena. He breathed easier seeing that she was safe, so to speak. She looked slightly tired, but unharmed. All of a sudden, the pig men started to squeal nervously.

**-Elena and Martha-**

"What're they doing?" Frank asked. "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, a Dalek glided into the tunnel.

"SILENCE." it demanded. "SILENCE."

Panic filled Elena as she felt her body begin to shake with fear as soon as she heard that voice. _No!_ she thought fearfully. _Anything but them!_

"What the hell is that?" Martha demanded.

"YOU WILL FORM A LINE." the Dalek told them. "MOVE."

The pig men began pushing everyone into a line.

"Ju-Just do what it says," Elena stuttered. "Just obey."

"THE FEMALE IS WISE." the Dalek said. "OBEY!"

Elena whimpered quietly as a second Dalek arrived. She clung to both Frank and Martha. Martha wrapped a comforting arm around Elena and rubbed her arm.

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor watched, unable to do anything. He wasn't jealous when he saw Elena cling to Frank... well maybe a little. He inwardly wished it was _him_ that she was clinging to.

**-Martha and Elena- **

"REPORT." it demanded of the first.

"THESE ARE STRONG SPECIMENS." it told the second. "THEY WILL HELP THE DALEK CAUSE."

"Dalek?" Martha whispered. She remembered when Elena told her how her parents were murdered. Elena nodded. She felt tears brim her eyes.

"WHAT IS THE STATUS OF THE FINAL EXPERIMENT?" the first Dalek asked.

"THE DALEKANIUM IS IN PLACE." the second told the first. "THE ENERGY CONDUCTOR IS NOW COMPLETE."

"THE I WILL EXTRACT PRISONERS FOR SELECTION." the first declared.

One the pig man brought an older man forward. The man cowered as the Dalek extended his sucker towards the man's face.

"INTELLIGENCE SCAN. INITIATE. READING BRAIN WAVES. LOW INTELLIGENCE."

"You calling me stupid?" the man asked, offended.

"THIS ONE WILL BECOME A PIG SLAVE." the Dalek said, ignoring the man.

Two pig men came forward and began dragging him away.

"No," he shouted, "let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!"

The Dalek just moved to the next in line.

"INTELLIGENCE SCAN. INITIATE."

**-The Doctor-**

"They're divided into two groups:" Lazlo told them, "high intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

"Well, that's not fair." Tallulah said, offended for him.

"Shh." Conner said to her.

"You're the smartest guy I ever dated." Tallulah continued in a whisper.

"And the others?" the Doctor asked, ignoring her.

"They're taken to the laboratory." Lazlo told him.

"But why?" Nick asked. "What for?"

"I don't know." Lazlo replied. "The masters only call it the…Final Experiment."

**-Elena-**

The Dalek was now scanning Frank.

"SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE."

It turned to Elena. She watched in fear and horror as its suction cup came near her. "INTELLIGENCE SCAN. INITIATE."

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor and brothers held the breaths.


	22. Daleks In Manhattan Prt 5

**-Elena-**

"SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE."

**-The Doctor-**

Hearing this, all three breathed easier and felt their hearts that had beaten like a hummingbirds' wings return to normal.

**-Elena-**

It turned to Martha. "INTELLIGENCE SCAN. INITIATE. SUPERIOR INTELLIGENCE. THIS ONE WILL BECOME PART OF THE FINAL EXPERIMENT."

"You can't just experiment on people!" Martha shouted. "It's insane! It's inhuman!"

"WE ARE NOT HUMAN." the Dalek told her. "PRISONERS OF HIGH INTELLIGENCE WILL BE TAKEN TO THE TRANSGENIC LABORATORY."

"Look out," Conner warned softly, "they're moving."

The brothers and the Doctor flattened themselves against the wall, but Lazlo took Tallulah and headed down the tunnel.

"Doctor! Nick! Conner!" he called, quietly. "Quickly!"

"I'm not going." The Doctor told him. "I've got an idea. You go."

"We're staying too." Conner told him.

"What?" the Doctor said. "No!"

"That's our sister, Doctor!" Nick argued. "You can't just think we'll sit back and wait for you to bring her back."

The Doctor looked at the two brothers and could see the determination in them. He knew they were stubborn as well. He now knew where Elena got it from. "Fine. But do _exactly_ what I say."

Both nodded.

"Lazlo, c'mon!" Tallulah said, pulling on his arm.

"Can you remember the way?" Lazlo asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." she replied, confused.

"Then go." he told her. "Please."

"But Lazlo," she protested, "you gotta come with me."

"Where would I go?" he asked her. "Tallulah, I'm beggin' you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go."

With one last look, she left. Lazlo rejoined the Doctor and the brothers. As the Daleks passed, the Doctor and the brothers joined the line between Martha, Elena, and Frank while Lazlo joined the guards.

"Just keep walking." The Doctor whispered to them in a low whisper.

"Doctor!" Elena whispered happily.

"Hey!" Conner yelled/whispered. "What are we? Chopped liver? Don't we get a greeting?"

Elena felt happiness seep through her. She was now reunited with her brothers and the Doctor. She grabbed the Doctor's hand. With her other, she grabbed Conner's and squeezed it before she did the same with Nick.

"I'm so glad to see you three." Martha replied.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later." he told her. "You too, Frank, if you want. Ooof."

Nick had elbowed him.

Elena giggled quietly. It so good to hear the Doctor joking around even though they were in danger.

**-Tallulah-**

Meanwhile, Tallulah was completely lost.

**-The Doctor-**

The prisoners were led into a large lab.

"REPORT!" the first Dalek demanded.

"DALEK SEC IS IN THE FINAL STAGE OF EVOLUTON!" a third Dalek told him.

Elena went stiff, hearing Dalek Sec's name. _Could it be...?_

"Evolution?" the Doctor whispered.

Whimpers escaped from Elena as she began to tremble. She was now petrified. She knew the Doctor, Martha and her brothers were with her. And the Doctor would keep her safe from harm, the monster that murdered her parents in cold-blood stood before her. But she did not want the Dalek anywhere near her! Feeling the safest place was by the Doctor's side, she moved closer to him. Once she felt his body heat, she clung to him for reassurance. Having felt her clinging and trembling, the Doctor wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm, letting her know that he was there.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" Martha asked quietly.

"Ask them." The Doctor told her.

"I can't?" Martha demanded. "Why can't you or Elly do it?"

"They know both of us. They don't know you." he told her. "Ask them what's going on."

"Martha, there is one thing you should know why I can't ask them." Martha and her brothers looked at her. She whimpered the last three words. "They. Terrify. Me."

"I'll do it." Nick said. Now knowing why she was so afraid of the Daleks and feeling his own anger building, but suppressing it in his voice, Nick stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, he called out. "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is the Final Experiment? Report!"

"YOU WILL BEAR WITNESS!" the first Dalek replied.

"To what?" Nick asked.

"THIS IS THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE!" he told her.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"WE ARE THE ONLY FOUR DALEKS SO THE SPECIES MUST EVOLVE A LIFE OUTSIDE THE SHELL." he told her. "THE CHILDREN OF SKARO MUST WALK AGAIN."

They watched in horror as the Dalek's shell powered down and opened to show a human-Dalek hybrid. Elena's face held horror as she realized who it was. It was Diagoras! But he was different. His head was that of an octopus with a mouth and one eye and his hands were claw like.

"Oh my God!" Elena his her face in the Doctor's chest. The Doctor squeezed her arm gently.

"What is it?" Martha asked, horrified.

"I am a human Dalek." it said slowly. "I am your future."


	23. Evolution of the Daleks Prt 1

**AN:** The cover for this episode is up!

* * *

The humans, The Doctor, the brothers, and Elena were all frozen in horror.

"These…humans will become like me." Dalek Sec proclaimed.

Gently coaxing Elena enough that her grip relaxed and reassuring her that he would not be too far, the Doctor handed her over to Conner, who wrapped his arms securely around her. Giving her a smile and a wink, the Doctor slipped behind some nearby machinery, unnoticed by the others.

"Prepare them for hybrid-isation." Dalek Sec continued.

The pig slaves began to move in on Martha, Elena, the brothers, Frank, and the other prisoners. Elena held Conner for dear life.

"Leave me alone!" Martha shouted. "Don't you dare!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, 'Happy Days are Here Again' began playing, causing everyone to stop.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec called.

The Doctor stepped out, with a radio in his hands. "That would be me." he called, setting down the radio. Everyone's attention, especially the Dalek's, was fixed on him. "Hello." he continued. "Surprise. Boo, et cetera."

Elena giggled.

"Doctor." Dalek Sec said.

"THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!" Thay said.

"EXTERMINATE!" Jast called.

"Wait." Dalek Sec ordered, stopping them.

"Well, then." the Doctor said. "A new form of Dalek." he walked forward. "Fascinating and very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." Dalek Sec told him.

"How did you end up in 1930?" he asked.

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

The Doctor scoffed. "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" He strode away. "Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead, you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting." He took a deep breath, refocusing on the Dalek-human Dalek Sec. "All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form." he replied.

"What does it feel like?" The Doctor asked curiously. "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now."

"I…feel…humanity." he told the Doctor haltingly.

"Good." the Doctor nodded. "That's good."

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind," Dalek Sec continued, "which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war."

"No," the Doctor protested. "that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does." Dalek Sec disagreed. "At heart, this species is so very…Dalek."

"All right, so what have you achieved then?" the Doctor demanded. "With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing! 'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing." he told him, pointing to the radio. "Simple little radio." He patted it.

"WHAT IS THE PUROPSE OF THAT DEVICE?" the second Dalek demanded.

"Well, exactly." The Doctor exclaimed. "It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it." He looked at Elena, grinned, and winked. "Fall in love to it." She blushed. He looked back at Dalek Sec. "Unless you're a Dalek, of course. Then it's just noise."

The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at the radio and a high pitched wail sounded forth. Sec grabbed his head in pain while the other Daleks just seemed confused.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled to the prisoners. Nick, Frank, and Martha quickly ran. Conner unwrapped his arms around Elena and was about to take her hand, but the Doctor beat him to it. As the Doctor ran passed them, he grabbed her hand, causing Conner to become annoyed. Instead of lashing out at the Doctor, which he'll do later, did as the Doctor instructed and ran. The Doctor and Elena led the group out.

"PROTECT THE HYBRID!" the first Dalek ordered.

"PROTECT! PROTECT! PROTECT!"

**-Sewers-**

Martha led the way. Finally they reached a cross in the path of tunnels, causing Martha to stop, unsure of the way.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled, running past with Elena. "Move, move, move, move, move, move!"

They ran down a tunnel and into Tallulah.

"You, too, Tallulah!" Conner said, grabbing her arm and dragging her along. "Run!"

"What's happened to Lazlo?" she asked, bewildered.

"Not time!" Nick said. "Run!"

Tallulah did as he said.

They reached a ladder. The Doctor made sure Elena was the first to go up the ladder. He followed. The others followed after him.

When the last was up, the Doctor, Nick, Conner, and Frank closed the access and the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to lock it.

"Let's get these people back to Hooverville." the Doctor said.

**-Hooverville-**

A little while later, Martha and Tallulah were sitting on crates around a fire. Elena stood next to the Doctor as he talked with Solomon. Ever since coming back from facing the monsters from her nightmares, Elena hadn't felt such fear in her life and the only person she wanted to be near was the Doctor. His very presence soothed her.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares." Solomon said after the Doctor explained the situation. "And they wanna breed?"

"They _are_ the stuff of nightmares, Solomon." Elena said, shuddering.

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies." The Doctor took her hand in his as he continued explaining. "If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out."

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall." Solomon told them. "There's nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon." The Doctor told him. "You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down the railroads, travel across the state, just get out of New York."

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon protested.

"Don't you get it Solomon?" Elena sneered. "There is no reasoning with these things! They don't feel love or compassion or kindness. They feel **NOTHING**!"

"Lena." the Doctor said with a gentle tone.

Elena faced the Doctor. "He has to know! He has to understand, Doctor!" She glared at Solomon. "I've seen them before! They will kill you without a thought! You. Will. Lose!"

"And I don't want to lose you!" the Doctor shouted at her.

Elena looked back at the Doctor, shell-shocked. "W-What?"

He sighed.

"To sum up," Martha said, joining them, along with Nick and Conner. All three had witnessed the scene between the Doctor and Elena. "there's not a chance."

"You ain't seen 'em boss." Frank chimed in.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime," the Doctor told him, "but right now they're vulnerable, and that makes them more dangerous than ever."

All of a sudden a commotion burst out.

"Ah!" cried a woman. "Rats!

All turned to see a woman chasing after a dark form scurrying away. The woman held a pipe and had a look on her face that clearly said she was out for blood. The creature ran towards Elena, climbed onto her leg and scurried upwards, towards her shoulder and climbed in between her jacket's collar and her neck, hiding. Conner and Nick were about to try and get the animal out, but Elena stopped them with a shake of her head.

"OK!" the woman yelled as she met up with the group. "Where is it?"

Elena decided to play dumb. "Where's what?"

"That... _thing_!" the woman yelled. "It ate the last of my meat!"

"It was probably hungry." the Doctor said.

"That's no excuse!" the woman yelled. "It's vermin and vermin like that needs to be eliminated! When I find it... and I _will_... I'm gonna kill it!" She then walked off.

Once Elena saw the woman was gone, she whispered, "It's safe to come out." A black nose appeared out from between her neck and collar, followed by a white furry muzzle and then a black body. The creature climbed her shoulder.

"Ooh, a ferret!" Elena cooed.

The Doctor's eyes widen. He immediately sensed something familiar about the creature. Not just because of the eyes. They were blood-red! He watched as the ferret got comfortable on Elena's shoulder and how she interacted with the it. He had never seen a creature with such eyes, except...

_No,_ he thought. _If this animal is from where I think it's from... then that means this creature is from Gallifrey. But how is that possible!? How did it survive the Time War?_

Martha looked very concerned. To her knowledge, there are no animals on Earth with blood-red eyes. _If this ferret is an alien,_ she thought. _It could be hostile. But it's not harming Elly. Why isn't it?_

"Can we keep him?"

Both looked at Elena.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Can we keep him?" she repeated. "Please?"

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"I always loved animals and wanted to become a vet." Elena said. "But because of what happened with..."

The Doctor stared at Elena and saw that she couldn't finish her sentence. Before he could say anything, a whistle blow rang out through the park.

"They're coming!" someone shouted. "They're coming!"

"A sentry." Solomon told them. "Must have seen something."

"They're here!" a man called, running up to them. "I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

"It's started." the Doctor said, looking to the south where the alert was coming from.

"We're under attack!" Solomon called. "Everyone to arms!"

The Doctor, Elena, Martha, Nick, and Conner watched as the men start passing out the guns and other weapons they had collected.

"I'm ready, boss." Frank said before turning to the others. "All y'all, find a weapon! Use anything!"

They watched as some of the residents decided to make a run for it.

"Come back!" Solomon called. "We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

The pig slaves began invading Hooverville, attacking those who tried escaping. Elena clung to the Doctor. He wrapped his arm around her.

"We need to get out of the park." Martha said softly.

The Doctor shook his head. "We can't." he told her. "They're on all sides."

"They're driving people back towards us." Elena whispered as she observed the pig slaves movements.

"We're trapped." Tallulah said, stating the obvious.

"Well, shit." Conner said.

Both he and Nick stuck close to Elena.

"Then we stand together." Solomon said. "Gather 'round." he called. "Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together.

The pig slaves began forcing everyone into a tight circle by the fire

"They can't take all of us." Solomon yelled before he began firing, the others following suit.

The Doctor held Elena closer to himself. Martha moved closer to them, as well as the brothers.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight." Martha said hopefully.

The Doctor looked up. Elena followed and whimpered.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers." the Doctor said softly.

Everyone looked up.

"Oh, my god." Elena whimpered.

Above them, Dalek Jast was flying and heading straight towards them.

"What in the world-" Solomon asked.

"It's the devil!" one of the residents yelled. "A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

"Oh yeah?" Frank yelled back. "We'll see about that!"

Frank raised his gun and fired, but the bullet had no effect at all.

The Doctor pushed his rifle down. "That's not gonna work."

"There's more than one of them." Martha said.

Jast and Cann began their attack, firing upon the settlement. Elena screamed in terror, watching as people were thrown to the ground, caused by the explosions. Soon, whole sections were destroyed or in flames.

"THE HUMANS WILL SURRENDER!" one of the Daleks called.

"Leave them alone!" the Doctor yelled. "They've done nothing to you!"

"WE HAVE LOCATED THE DOCTOR!" Cann said.

Solomon took a step forward. Gently unwrapping his arm around Elena, the Doctor grabbed Solomon's arm.

"No, Solomon." he told him. "Stay back."

"I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks," Solomon called, ignoring the Doctor's warning, "is that right?" He awaited an answer, but none came. "From what I hear," he tried again, "you're outcasts, too."

"Solomon, don't." the Doctor told him.

"Doctor, this is my township," Solomon told him, "you will respect my authority. Just let me try." He gently pushed the Doctor away.

The Doctor shook his head and walked back to Elena. As soon as he reached her, she latched onto him.

"Daleks…" Solomon called. "Ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" He set his gun on the ground. "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight." He waited for an answer. "Well… what do you say?"

"EXTERMINATE!" Cann answered.

Elena hid her face in the Doctor's chest and he wrapped his arms around her as Solomon fell to the ground.

**-Dalek Sec-**

In the lab, Sec gasped at Solomon's death and Thay looked at him.

**-Elena-**

"No!" Frank screamed. He ran to the fallen man's side. "No! Solomon!"

"They killed him." Martha said, uncomprehending. "They just shot him on the spot."

Elena's breathing became labored. Frightened as she was, Elena was also angry. They had just murdered Solomon. A man who was trying to show the Daleks that there was a different way. That both humans and Daleks could co-exist. Pushing her fear aside, she untangled herself from the Doctor marched towards Jast and Cann.

The Doctor saw this and his eyes widen in horror. He saw the pain and anger in her eyes. "Lena, don't!"

He, Martha, Nick, and Conner, made to grab her, but Elena pushed them away. "He was a human being, Dalek!" she yelled. "And you just murdered him in cold-blood! He was trying to show you that there was a different way than killing! All you ever do is destroy! Even when others try to show that there is another path! Is that what you're going to do to these people?! Like you did to my parents!?"

All that Cann and Jast did was stare at her.

**-Dalek Sec-**

Dalek Sec looked at Elena with interest.

**-Elena-**

"You're nothing more than cold-blooded murders." Elena yelled. "You're monsters! If you wanna kill someone... Then kill me! Do it!" She pounded her chest. "Just do it! **DO IT**"

"Exterminate!" Cann said.

"NO!" Nick/Conner/Martha yelled.


	24. Evolution of the Daleks Prt 2

"Daleks!" The Doctor screamed.

Thay stopped.

The Doctor ran in front of Elena. His arms held out to his sides. "Don't you dare harm her! Don't. You. Dare! If you want to kill someone... kill me! Not her! **Me**! It's my turn! Kill me!"

Elena's eyes grew large, filling with horror and tears. "NO!" She wrapped her arms around the Doctor.

"Kill me if it'll stop you from attacking Elena and these people!" the Doctor yelled. "I will not allow you to kill anyone else!"

Unknown to Elena, more of the walls around her heart crumbled down and her heart fill with warmth for the man before her.

When she first met him, she didn't trust him because he was an alien and she wasn't sure if he was trustworthy. At the time Dalek Sec was posing as her uncle, she had no knowledge that her "uncle" was an alien. A DALEK to be precise! Dalek Sec was the first alien she had met. Now knowing what Daleks were and their behavior, Daleks took pleasure in destroying everything that was not **them**.

She didn't know if the Doctor was like that or he was totally different even though he told her he wasn't. But as she began traveling with him, she slowly began seeing that he was very different from the Daleks and it was only now that she realized that he would sacrifice himself for those he cared for. Unlike Daleks, the Doctor preserved life while Daleks wanted to destroy.

He was so willing to die for her. He had stopped Dalek Cann from killing her. By running in front of her and blocking her from Dalek Cann. He was going to sacrifice himself to save people he cared for and for others he hardly knew. For that selfless act, Elena now saw the Doctor in a whole new light.

"I WILL BE THE DESTROYER OF OUR GREATEST ENEMY!" Jast called.

"Then do it!" the Doctor called. "Do it! Just do it!" He pounded his chest. "DO IT!"

"EXTERMIN-"

**-Dalek Sec-**

"Stop!" Dalek Sec ordered. "I command you. Stop."

**-The Doctor-**

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Jast protested. "IT IS THE DOCTOR!"

**-Dalek Sec-**

"But I want him alive." Sec said.

**-The Doctor-**

"THE URGE TO KILL IS TOO STRONG." Jast told him.

**-Dalek Sec-**

"I have decided the Doctor must live," Sec repeated, "and you will obey me."

**-The Doctor-**

"I…OBEY!" Jast said.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

**-Dalek Sec-**

"Bring him and the girl to me." Sec ordered.

**-The Doctor-**

"YOU AND THE FEMALE WILL FOLLOW." Cann commanded the Doctor and Elena.

"No!" Conner/Nick yelled. "You're not going, Nells/Lene."

"Don't worry, Nick. Conner." the Doctor said. "I'll protect her with my life. I won't let _anything_ happen to her."

"You said that last time and look what happened to her!" Conner yelled.

"I mean it _this_ time!"

Conner looked at the Doctor dead in the eye and saw that he meant what he said. With reluctance, Conner nodded. As the Doctor made to walk forward, Conner grabbed his arm, halting him in his tracks. "If anything happens to Nells, Doctor, I'll kill you myself. Understood?"

The Doctor's gaze hardened. "Nothing'll happen to her, Conner." he leaned in. "Because. I. Won't. Let. It."

The two stared at each other. Conner nodded and released his hold.

"No! You two can't go!" Martha yelled.

"Elena and I've got to go." the Doctor said. "The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks _never_ change their minds."

"But what about us?" Martha called.

The Doctor looked at the people around them. "One condition!" the Doctor called. "If Elena and I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

**-Dalek Sec-**

"Obey the Doctor." Sec's voice commanded.

**-The Doctor-**

"THE HUMANS WILL BE SPARED." Cann agreed. "DOCTOR. ELENA…FOLLOW!"

"Then I'm coming with you." Martha said.

"Martha, stay here." he told her. "Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let us go."

Martha looked at the Doctor and Elena as they both look at the Daleks before striding off to follow them. Martha looked hurt and alone. Both Nick and Conner stood on each side and placed a comforting hand on each shoulder.

The Doctor paused and looked back. "Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." the Doctor told her, gripping her hand with both of his and giving her a wink.

Elena walked over to Martha and whispered, "If you need help, just _whistle_."

Elena gave her brothers and Martha a smile before she took the Doctor's hand. They then walked off.

Martha looked down at her hands. He'd left her the psychic paper and a whistle.

**-Dalek Sec-**

"You saved the Doctor. Why?" Thay asked.

"He's…a genius and we can use him." Dalek Sec answered. "The future of the Daleks might well depend on the Doctor. If he doesn't cooperate, we'll use the girl against him. We've seen how protective he is of her. We can use her as insurance."

**-Martha-**

Martha applied a bandage to a man's arm as Tallulah walked in with a pot of water.

"Here you go. I got some more on the boil." Tallulah said.

"Thanks. Martha said. She looked at the man. "You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean."

"Thanks." the man told her as he got up and left.

Tallulah leant against the wall. "Like, what about us? What do we do now?"

Nick and Conner sat.

Martha thought over Elena's words: "If you need help, just whistle."

"What could she have meant?" she mumbled.

"What?" Nick asked.

Martha looked at as he and Conner came in. "Just before the Doctor and Elena left, the Doctor gave me these." she reached into her pocket. "He must have had a reason." She pulled out the psychic paper and a whistle and showed it to the other three.

"What's that for?" Tallulah asked.

"Gets you into places, building, and things." Martha told her. "But where? He must want us to go somewhere but what are we supposed to do?"

"That looks like a whistle." Conner said.

"Yeah," Martha agreed. "But for what?"

"Hang on!" Nick said. "That looks like a _dog_ whistle."

Martha thought for a moment before her eyes widen in realization. "K9!"

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

The Doctor and Elena arrived at the Daleks' lab. Elena clutched the Doctor's hand.

As soon as the Doctor saw Dalek Sec, he started yelling at him. "Those people were defenseless! You only wanted us, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing, 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

"How is it the female knows of us, Doctor?" Sec asked, ignoring the Doctor's ranting. "She mentioned that we murdered her parents."

"Stop it, Sec." the Doctor hissed.

"She is not of this time," Sec continued. "But of the future. She's from the year 2007. Her parents, Betsie and Leo Mathews."

At the mention of her parents, Elena stiffened.

"Leave her alone, Sec." the Doctor growled. His eyes were hard and cold. He could feel Elena's body language had gone rigid.

"They helped us build a bomb," Sec said. "And when it was complete, we revealed our true intention. We needed a human to unlock a security system to release our brethren, but when they did not cooperate, they were killed."

"H-How do you know that?" Elena whispered.

"WE HAVE A MACHINE THAT ALLOWS US LOOK INTO A PERSON'S MEMORIES," Jast said.

"_**LEAVE HER ALONE**_!" the Doctor shouted.

Thay, Jast, and Cann moved back at hearing the commanding tone in the Doctor's voice.

"Anyway, the deaths…" Sec interrupted, "were wrong."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked. He calmed down, holding Elena's hand and taking comfort in knowing Elena was next to him. Both he and Elena were taken back by Sec's response.

"That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage." Sec told him.

"And that's good?" The Doctor asked slowly.

Elena was still a bit shaken up by knowing the three Daleks and Sec knew about her parents, but was also baffled. _What the hell?_

"That's excellent." Sec agreed.

"Is it me or are he just becoming a little bit more human, Lena?" The Doctor asked, shocked. He and Elena looked at one another.

"I think he did." Elena said.

They looked back at Dalek Sec.

"You are the last of your kind," Sec replied, "and now I am the first of mine."

"What do you want me for?" The Doctor asked.

"We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age." he told him. "First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak."

"Yeah," the Doctor told him, "We found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark."

"Ew." Elena said. "That's just... wrong."

"If forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet-" Sec continued, "it's people."

Dalek Sec walked over to a giant switch on the wall and flipped it. Above them, lights came on to reveal hundreds of human bodies laying on slabs, suspended in the air.

"We stole them." Sec told the Doctor as one of the bodies was lowered. Sec, the Doctor, and Elena walked towards the body. "We stole human beings for our purpose. Look…" he pointed to the sheet cover, "inside."

Using his free hand, the Doctor reached out and pulled back the shroud to reveal a man.

"Oh my God." Elena gasped.

"This…is the extent of the Final Experiment." Sec told him.

"Is he dead?" the Doctor asked.

"Near death," Sec replied, "with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas."

"Dalek ideas." the Doctor said. It wasn't a question.

"The Human-Dalek race." Sec proclaimed.

"All of these people." Elena said, trying to hide her revulsion. "How many?"

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand." Sec told her.

"Is there any way to restore them?" the Doctor asked. "Make them human again?"

"Everything they were has been lost." Sec replied.

"So, they're like shells." Elena hissed.

"You've got empty human beings ready to be converted." The Doctor looked at Dalek Sec. "That's going to take a hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do it?"

Dalek Sec led them to a screen. "Open the conductor plan."

**-Martha-**

Martha hurried out of the tent and looked at the whistle. "I sure hope this works." she then blew it.

**-TARDIS; Inside-**

Ears twitched, hearing the whistle. "Master?"

K9 rolled to the door, the TARDIS automatically opening for him and closing once he was outside.

**-TARDIS; Outside-**

"Scanning." K9 said as his ears swiveled back and forth. "Locating. Located. Teleporting."

With that, K9, teleported to where the whistle was.

**-Martha-**

In Solomon's tent, Tallulah, Nick, and Conner were searching through papers, Martha was pacing and tapping the psychic paper on her paper.

Suddenly a blue light filled the tent, scaring everyone.

"Master?" K9 said.

"Oh my God!" Tallulah yelled. "What the heck is that!"

"I can't believe it worked!"

"Miss Martha," K9 said as he rolled to her. "Where is the Master and Mistress Elena?"

"They've been taken, K9." Martha said, crouching next to him. "The Doctor gave me the whistle. I need your help."

"Of course, Miss Martha." K9 said.

"Good boy." Martha smiled. She stood and turned to the others. "Down in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this…energy conductor."

"What does that mean?" Tallulah asked.

Nick and Conner shrugged.

"I don't know." Martha said. "Maybe like a…lightening conductor or…Dalekanium!"

"Oh." Tallulah said, not comprehending.

"K9, what is Dalekanium?" Conner asked.

"It is the metal of which a Dalek casings are made of." K9 said. "It could be used as a weapon against the Daleks as well. It's bulletproof and immune to most lasers and bombs, making a Dalek hard to defeat."

"Is there any way to defeat them?" Martha asked.

"Dalekanium is vulnerable to Nitro-9 and to anti-tank rockets. As well as Dalek gunstick fire." K9 said.

"OK," Conner said. "Then why would the Dalekanium for?"

"Plus, they said the Dalekanium was in place." Nick added.

"In place where?" Tallulah asked.

"Frank might know." Conner said.

They left to find him. They found him sitting on a crate, obviously mourning Solomon.

"Frank?" Martha said softly, kneeling in front of him.

"Hm?"

"That Mr. Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah?" she asked. "Get you jobs all over town?"

"Yeah." Frank answered. "He could find a profit anywhere."

"But where, though?" Nick asked him. "What sort of things?"

"You name it." he answered. "We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work, that pays the best."

"But what sort of building work?" Conner asked.

"Mainly building that." he told them, pointing behind himself.

They turned to see what he was pointing at.

The Empire State Building.


	25. Evolution of the Daleks Prt 3

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

Dalek Sec was showing both Elena and the Doctor an animated graphic of their plan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." the Doctor said. "The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?"

"We needed an energy conductor." Sec answered simply.

"What for?" Elena asked.

The Doctor wanted to know as well.

"I…am the genetic template." Sec replied. "My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep."

"Gamma radiation?" The Doctor repeated, confused. "What are... Oh, the sun."

"You're using the sun." Elena said. She was studying the screen, listening very carefully to the Doctor and Sec's conversation.

"Soon…" Sec continued, "the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes-"

"The army wakes." the Doctor finished. "I still don't know what you need us for."

"Your genius." Sec told him. "Consider a pure Dalek; intelligent but emotionless."

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger." The Doctor said. "That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

"He was wrong." Sec replied.

Both Elena and the Doctor stood there in shock.

"He was what?" he asked.

"It makes us lesser than our enemies." Sec explained. "We must return to the flesh."

Sec didn't seem to notice or care how uncomfortable this statement made the other Daleks. But Elena took notice.

"And also…" he continued, "the heart."

"You wouldn't be the supreme being anymore." The Doctor pointed out.

"And that is good." Sec told him.

"THAT IS INCORRECT!" one of the Daleks disagreed.

"DALEKS ARE SUPREME!" the other continued.

"No." Sec spoke, facing them. "Not anymore."

"BUT THAT IS OUR PURPOSE!" the second protested.

"Then our purpose is wrong!" Sec replied strongly. "Where has our quest for supremacy led up? To this." He waved his hand to encompass the whole room. "Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

Silence met this speech.

"So," the Doctor finally said, slowly, "you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

"If…" Sec said, "you can help me."

**-Martha-**

Martha, Tallulah, Frank, Conner, K9, and Nick were all on the service elevator.

"I always wanted to go to the Empire State." Martha said. "Never imagined it quite like this, though."

"You're getting' your wish, Martha." Conner grinned.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Frank asked.

"To the top." Nick said, serious now. "Where they're still building."

"How come those guys just let us through?" Tallulah asked. "How's that thing work?"

"Psychic paper." Martha explained. "Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers, two architects, and a decorator." She held out the psychic paper and Frank took it, flipping it over in his hands.

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"You knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours." Sec told the Doctor. "The new race must be ready by the solar flare erupts."

"But you're the template." The Doctor said. "I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence." Sec told him.

"To make them even more human?" Elena commented.

There was nothing about this conversation that wasn't surprising to the Doctor.

Sec nodded.

"Humans are the great survivors." he said. "We need that ability."

"Hold on a minute." The Doctor said, calling time out. "There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it." he told Sec.

"I am their leader." Sec said as if this explained everything.

"Even so," Elena muttered. "They can still mutiny."

Ignoring her for now, the Doctor turned to the other Daleks in the room. "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?" he asked them.

"DALEKS MUST FOLLOW ORDERS!" one told him.

"DALEK SEC COMMANDS, WE OBEY!" the other agreed.

"If you don't help me…" Sec said softly,

"IF NOT," one Dalek said. "THE GIRL WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"No!" the Doctor yelled, pushing Elena behind her. She clung to him.

"OBEY!" said another.

"I promise you, Doctor," Sec said, gaining their attention. "If you cooperate, she will not be harmed. If not, nothing will change."

"Even if I do help you, there's no room on Earth for another race of people." the Doctor told him.

"You have your TARDIS." Sec argued as he came to stand before the other three Daleks. "Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

"When's that solar flare?" Elena asked as she stood next to the Doctor.

"Eleven minutes." Sec replied.

"Right then." the Doctor said, slapping his hands together. "Better get to work. I'll need Lena's help."

**-Martha-**

"Look at this place." Tallulah said, looking out the unfinished window. "Top of the world."

"Yes!" Conner exclaimed, spotting some architectural plans on an easel nearby.

"Okay, now this looks good." Martha said. She, Nick, and Frank joined him.

"Hey, look at the date." Frank said, pointing to the bottom right of the plans. "These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

"You mean the Daleks changed something?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, could be." Frank agreed, nodding.

"Look at this one," Nick said. He flipped the one they had looking at and looked at the one underneath. "The ones underneath looked to be like earlier floor plans. That should mean that whatever they changed is only on the top one." He then handed the plans to the others. "Here. Let's lay them out on the floor and in order by their dates and let's see what's different."

"The height of this place!" Tallulah called. "This is amazing!"

"Be careful, Miss Tallulah," K9 said. "We're a hundred floors up."

"That would be a really painful way to die." Martha added.

"I just wanna see." Tallulah told them. She walked to the open area and looked out over the city. "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here."

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"There's no point in chromosomal grafting." the Doctor told them as he and Elena checked some readings. He was coaching Elena through the procedure, explaining each step. "It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex."

"We need more chromatin solution." Sec called.

"THE PIG SLAVES HAVE IT!" Thay told him.

A group of pig slaves, which Lazlo was among, walked into the room carrying a large crate. Elena and the Doctor looked at each other.

"These pig slaves," the Doctor asked, "what happens to them in the grand plan?"

"Nothing." Sec replied. "They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks."

"Would it be too much trouble if I could have a look at your records of the experiments?" Elena asked.

Sec nodded his head and motioned for Thay to get the reports before refocusing on his work. "Power up the engine feeds."

Both Elena and the Doctor spotted Lazlo and walked over. Thay gave the records to Elena and continued on what it had been doing.

"Lazlo, I can't undo what they've done to you," he told the young man, "but they won't do it to anyone else."

"Do you trust him?" Lazlo asked.

The Doctor thought about it for a moment. "I know that one man can change the course of history."

Neither of them noticed that Jast was watching them. However, Elena looked Jast over the Doctor's shoulder. Seeing that it was being watched, Jast looked away.

"Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes." The Doctor continued. "I've got to believe it's possible."

**-Martha-**

Martha, Nick, and Conner had the plans spread out on the floor, studying them, while Frank and Tallulah stood nearby.

"I'll go and keep an eye out," Frank said, "make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody buttin' in."

"K9, can you go with him?" Martha asked.

"Affirmative." K9 said.

Frank nodded and they both walked out the side door.

"There's a hell of a storm movin' in." Tallulah said.

"I wish the Doctor was here." Martha said. "He'd know what we're looking for."

"So…" Tallulah said, coming to stand beside the other woman, "tell me, where did you and him first hook up?"

"It was in a hospital, sort of." Martha told her.

"'Course," she agreed, "him bein' a doctor."

Tallulah kneeled next to Martha.

"Actually, I'm a doctor." Martha told her. "Well, kind of."

"You're a physician?" Tallulah asked, shocked.

"I was training." Martha told her. "Still am, if I ever get back home."

"You could be doctors together." Tallulah said with a gasp. "What a partnership. Oh, it's such a shame. If only he wasn't so…different. You know what I mean?"

"Oh, you have no idea how different he really is." Martha told her.

"Yeah, he's a man, sweetheart." Tallulah replied with a smile. "That's different enough."

Martha sighed. "He had this…companion a while back. This friend. And then he found Elly, and then me." She sighed again. "But you know, sometimes I say something or do something, and he looks at me, and I just sort of think…that he's not seeing me. He's just remembering."

"I've seen the way he looks at Elly. He looks at her differently than he does you, doesn't he?" Tallulah said, sad for her new friend.

"Yeah." Martha agreed. "It's like he looks at her like she's _only_ thing that matters to him. The one thing that will keep him going forward. If she's not with him, it's like he gives up. I've only seen them apart a few times and it's heartbreaking to see the Doctor the way he is when Elly's not with him. But when they're together... it's like they're a one being! And what makes it worse is, they don't see it at all." She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Aw, listen sweetheart." Tallulah told her. "You wanna get all sad? You wanna have a contest with me and Lazlo?"

"No." Martha replied with a smile. "But listen, if the Doctor's with Lazlo now, there's every chance that he could get him out."

"And then what?" Tallulah asked sadly. "Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it."

She got up and moved back to the open area, and Martha watched her go.

'Yeah,' she thought, 'they seem to do that a lot.'

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

"THE LINE FEEDS ARE READY!" Cann announced.

The Doctor rushed to a bunch of tubes and instructed Elena to extract the solution inside with a syringe. He told her when to stop and then she handed the syringe to him.

"Then it's all systems go." the Doctor told them.

"The solar flare is imminent." Sec told him. "The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

"We'll be ready for it." The Doctor assured him. He then injected the syringe into the main feeding tubes.

"The compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern." the Doctor told them. "Power up!"

One of the pig slaves turned on a power switch, as did Lazlo.

"Start the line feeds." Sec commanded.

Cann started the machinery and they could see the solution start moving through the tubes.

"There goes the gene solution." The Doctor said.

"The life blood." Sec continued.

They watched as the solution made it's way up to the bodies.

**-Martha-**

"Gotcha!" Martha called. "Nick! Conner!"

Conner and Nick looked over the floor plan that Martha had been looking over as Tallulah joined them at the plans.

"There, on the mast." Martha said, pointing. "Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?"

"Added what?" Tallulah asked.

"Dalekanium!" All three said in unison.

Martha laughed in glee. They had found what they were looking for!

**-The Doctor and Elena-**

A klaxon began to sound and red warning lights began to flash.

"What's that?" The Doctor called.

"What's happening?" Sec asked. "Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

"No, no, no." the Doctor yelled, running to the controls. "The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" He tried to fix it.

"Impossible." Sec told him. "They cannot disobey orders."

"THE DOCTOR WILL STEP AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS!" Jast said.

The Doctor quickly complied. Elena, who was next to Sec, clutched the Doctor's suit as soon as he stood next to her.

"Stop!" Sec commanded. "You will not fire!"

"HE IS AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!" Cann said.

"AND SO ARE YOU." Thay added.

The Daleks trained their weapons on the Doctor, Elena, and Dalek Sec.

"I am you commander." Sec told them. "I am Dalek Sec."

"YOU HAVE LOST YOUR AUTHORITY!" Cann told him.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER A DALEK!" Jast added.

"What have you done with the gene feed?" Elena asked.

"THE NEW BODIES WILL BE 100% DALEK!" Cann replied.

"I knew you three were up to something." Elena said.

"No." Sec told them. "You can't do this!"

"PIG SLAVES, RESTRAIN DALEK SEC, THE WOMAN, AND THE DOCTOR!" Thay commanded.

Two pig slaves grabbed Dalek Sec while Lazlo grabbed the Doctor and Elena's arm.

"Release me." Sec commanded. "I created you. I am your master."

"SOLAR FLARE APPROACHING!" the second Dalek announced, ignoring Sec.

"PREPARE TO INTERCEPT!" Jast ordered.

The Daleks turned to the machine. They didn't even noticed when the elevator bell pinged.

"There's the lift." Lazlo said softly.

"After you." the Doctor told him. He turned to Elena. "Ladies first."

"Ah, thanks." Elena said sarcastically.

With that, all three pushed their way through the pig slaves and made for the elevator.

"THE DOCTOR AND THE FEMALE IS ESCAPING!" Thay said. "STOP THEM! STOP THEM!"

The elevator doors closed in the pig slaves faces.


	26. Evolution of the Daleks Prt 4

**AN:** I've made a height chart with the Doctor, Elena, K9, Martha, Jack, and the Master.

* * *

Inside, Lazlo leaned against the side, panting.

"Lazlo?" Elena asked in concern. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth." the Doctor rambled. "We need to get to the top of the building." He finally realized something wasn't right with Lazlo.

Lazlo shook his head. "Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Doctor, Elena. That's all that matters."

Elena gave him a small smile.

The lift opened and the girls and Frank looked up to see the Doctor, Elena, and Lazlo standing there.

"Doctor!" Martha called. "Elly!"

"First floor, perfumery." he said with a smirk.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Tallulah cried, running to Lazlo, who met her halfway.

"We worked it out." Martha told him as they approached. "We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast." She glared at him. "And it's good to see you two, by the way."

"Oh, come here." he told her.

He grabbed her in a tight hug and twirled her about. He suddenly dropped her, though, when the elevator dinged and the doors closed. Both he and Elena ran to stop it, but they were too late.

"Dammit!" Elena yelled.

"No, no, no." he cried. "See, never waste time with a hug." He then opened the panel next to the elevator and using the sonic screwdriver. "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?" Martha asked.

"Right down to the Daleks." Elena replied. "And they're not going to leave us alone up here."

The Doctor looked around. "What's the time?"

"11:15." Frank told him.

"Six minutes to go." Elena said.

"I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." The Doctor muttered.

"Gammon radiation?" Tallulah asked. "What the heck is that?"

"Here." Nick said. "Look at this."

She nodded and led the Doctor outside, Tallulah and Lazlo following. Elena and her brothers quickly followed.

The Doctor got to the edge and looked out over the city. He quickly held his arm out to prevent Elena from seeing. He remembered from the incident with the Racnoss. After she freed herself clinging to web's silk thread and she yelled out that she was afraid of heights.

"Don't look, Lena." the Doctor said. "Oh, that's high. That's very-Blimey, that's high."

"Don't worry." Elena said. "I won't."

"And we've got to go even higher." Martha told him. "That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

"That's not 'we'." The Doctor told her. "That's just me."

"I won't just stand here and watch you." she told him.

"Look, Lena won't be able to help me up there." the Doctor said. "She has a great fear of heights. So she's gonna stay here. You both are gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight."

She nodded and back away.

"Don't get yourself killed, Doctor." Elena said. "Here," She walked over to the Doctor and held her arm out. "Take Abe." The ferret, now known as Abe, scurried along her arm and on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Abe?" the Doctor asked.

"Named him after Abraham Lincoln." Elena smiled. She then hugged him. And then surprised them both by kissing his cheek. "Be careful."

They looked at one another. The Doctor caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "I will."

With one last look, he began to climb, wind and rain blowing all around him. He knew this was going to be anything but easy.

**-Martha and the others-**

The group held makeshift weapons, facing the lift. K9 stood in front of Elena.

"The lift's coming up." Martha said.

"I shoulda brought that gun." Frank said.

"Tallulah, stay back." Lazlo said. "You too, Martha, Elena. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

"The Doctor needs me to fight." Martha told him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"They're savages." Lazlo stressed. "I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." He suddenly collapsed.

"Lazlo!" Elena shouted.

"Lazlo?" Tallulah cried, moving to him. "What is it?"

Lazlo struggled to stand. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." He fell back to the floor and leaned against the wall.

Tallulah knelt beside him and put her hand on his forehead. "Oh, honey, you're burnin' up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

"One man down and we ain't even started yet." Frank said to Martha.

"It's not looking good, Frank." Martha replied.

"Doesn't look like it." Conner said.

A crash of thunder shook the building. Elena looked towards the lightning, giving her an idea. She looked at Martha and she her. They seemed to have the same thing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thing, Martha?" Elena asked.

"If it has something to do with lightning... then yes!"

"Oh yes!" Elena grinned that could match the Doctor's

Both ran to the other end of the room, leaving the others to watch them in bafflement.

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor was still struggling with the Dalekanium. He finally got one off and moved on to the second.

**-Martha and the Others-**

"Frank, Nick, Conner," Elena said as she and Martha carried a metal rod. "Give us a hand!"

The three men did as she said. All four began arranging the metal rods from the outside across the room to the lift, making sure they didn't touch the floor.

Tallulah was sitting with Lazlo. "Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart." she told him. "Don't you worry." She turned to Martha, Elena, Nick, Conner, and Frank. "What the hell are you five clowns doin'?" she asked.

"Even if the Doctor stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna hit." Martha told her. "Great big bolt of lightening..."

"Electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped." Elena finished.

"Oh, I missed you, Elly." Martha told her with a grin, which she returned. "We definitely work well together."

"Oh my God, that could work." Tallulah said.

"Then give us a hand." all five yelled.

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor was working on the second panel when suddenly his hand slipped and the sonic screwdriver slipped. He looked over the side. It was gone.

**-Martha and the Others-**

Martha and Frank were finished.

"Is that gonna work?" Tallulah asked.

"It's got to." Martha replied.

"I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside." Frank told them.

"Come here, Frank," Martha said, motioning him over, "sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal. That includes K9."

**-The Doctor-**

The Doctor tried to pull off the panel with his bare hands, grunting with effort. Knowing there's no way he could get the panels off in time, he stood, looking up to the sky

**-Martha and the Others-**

Martha, Nick, Conner, Elena, Frank, Tallulah, and Lazlo sat huddled in the corner of the room.

**-The Doctor-**

Seeing no alternative, the Doctor climbed the mast and wrapped his arms about it, clinging tight.

**-Martha and the Others-**

The doors slid open.

**-The Doctor-**

A bolt of lightening struck the mast coursing down it. Just as it hit and ran through the Doctor, Abe jumped and morphed into a black hawk, screeching. He watched in fear and horror as the Doctor was shocked. The Doctor screamed in pain. It was like he was being stabbed over and over again. The pain was unbearable, but he held on. The one thought that coursed through his mind was Elena.

**-Martha and the Others-**

They all flinched as the lightning hit the pipes and the pig slaves.

**-The Doctor-**

He still clung to the mast, still screaming in pain.

**-Martha and the Others-**

Elena peeked over her arm and watched as the pig slaves began to drop. Soon it was over and everyone opened their eyes to find the pig slaves dead.

"You did it, Martha!" Tallulah exclaimed.

"They used to be like Lazlo, Tallulah," Elena asked. "And they used to be people."

"No, the Daleks killed them." Lazlo said. "Long ago."

Elena eyes suddenly widen. _Doctor!_ She ran off.

"What about the Doctor?" Martha asked.

She ran off.

Martha and others stood at the base, looking up. They watched as Elena climbed the ladders and towards where the Doctor was.

"Nells/Lene/Elly!" Martha/Nick/Conner yelled.

Nick, Conner, Martha, and Frank started climbing.

**-Elena-**

Elena looked up and smiled. She pocketed what she found and quickened her pace.

The others were quick to climb to the top and stopped in their tracks. They all stared at the sight before them. Elena, kneeling down over an unconscious Doctor. She was crying.

"Please." they heard her whisper. "Please wake up. I need you. Please. Don't you leave also. I couldn't bear it if you left me too like my parents." She gently bent and kissed his forehead. "Please." She closed her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Hey." they heard, softly.

Elena opened her eyes to find the Doctor's eyes locked on hers.

"I think I'm in heaven," the Doctor smiled. "cause right now I'm looking at an angel."

Elena laughed, blushing. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." the Doctor said.

"Look what I found halfway down." Elena said as she held the sonic screwdriver. "You're getting careless."

He slowly got to his feet and held out his hand. She smiled and put her hand in his. The Doctor then took notice of the others.

"Hiya." Martha said.

"Hi." he replied with a smile. "You survived then."

"So did you." Martha replied. "Just about. I can't help noticing…there's Dalekanium still attached."

"Oh shit." Elena said.

All hurried back to the first floor.

**-First Floor-**

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing." The Doctor was telling them.

"If I know the Daleks and how they think," Elena said. "They'll be using the sewers... spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

"How do we stop them?" Lazlo asked.

"There's only one chance." The Doctor replied. "I got in the way. The gamma strike went zapping through me first."

"But what does that mean?" Martha asked.

"We need to draw fire." The Doctor told them. "Before they can attack New York, I need to face them." He ran his hands through his hair. "Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way."

Elena's eyes widen in realization. "Tallulah!" This made the girl jump.

"That's me." she replied. "Three L's and an H."

"The theater!" Elena told her. "It's right above them! And... what... it's gone midnight?"

"Of course!" the Doctor said. "Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not." she answered.

"Is there another lift?" he asked, turning to Martha.

"We came up in the service elevator." Conner told him.

"That'll do." he replied. "Allons-y!" He grabbed Elena's hand.

They all left.

**-Theater-**

"This should do it." The Doctor said as they entered the dark theater. "Here we go." He switched on the sonic screwdriver.

"There ain't nothing' more creepy than a theater in the dark." Tallulah said. "Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?"

Suddenly, Lazlo fell into one of the chairs.

"Lazlo!" Elena shouted.

"Lazlo, what's wrong?" Tallulah asked, kneeling next to him.

"Nothing." he told her. "It's just so hot."

"But…it's freezing in here." she told him. "Doctor, what's happening to him?"

The Doctor was checking the frequency on the sonic screwdriver, but he turned and gave her a sad look.

"Not now, Tallulah." he told her. "Sorry."

Elena joined Lazlo and touched his cheek. Her eyes widen. _He's dying!_

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy." he told her. "I'm just telling them where I am." The Doctor held up the sonic screwdriver and turned it on.

"Martha, you should go." He sighed.

"No way." She replied instantly. "I'm not going."

"I'm telling you to go." he said. "Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going." she replied.

He glared at her. "Martha, that's an order."

"Who are you, then?" she asked. "Some sort of Dalek?"

Elena's eyes widen at hearing Martha compare the Doctor to the Daleks. "Don't you dare, Martha!" she hissed.

Both the Doctor and Martha looked at her.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Suddenly the doors burst open and the human Daleks arrived, flanking them.

"Well, shit." Elena said.

"Oh, my God!" Tallulah breathed. "Well I guess that's them then, huh?"

"Humans with Dalek DNA." Elena confirmed.

Frank moved to attack, but the Doctor stopped him. "It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

"But what about the Dalek masters?" Lazlo asked. "Where are they?"

The stage exploded. Everyone ducked for cover. They all peeked from over the seats. As the smoke cleared, they saw Thay and Jast and between them, chained like an animal, was Dalek Sec.

Elena felt a pang of sympathy for the humanoid-Dalek. Even though she hated the Daleks for taking two of the most important people from her... what she saw before her was barbaric! The time she had spent alongside Dalek Sec, she saw a different side to him. She saw that he could lead the Daleks out from the bloodshed and destruction and into a different path.

She came to her senses when she felt the Doctor take her hand. The Doctor stood slowly, the others following.

"THE DOCTOR WILL STAND BEFORE THE DALEKS!" Thay commanded.

The Doctor stood on the back of the row in front of them and walked forward on the backs of each row until he reached the front.

"YOU WILL DIE, DOCTOR!" Thay told him. "IT IS THE BEGINNING OF A NEW AGE!"

"PLANET EARTH WILL BECOME NEW SKARO!" Jast told him.

"Oh, and what a world." the Doctor sneered. "With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec." He pointed to the chained Sec. "Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks…" Sec pleaded. "just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

"INNCORRECT!" Thay argued. "WE WILL ALWAYS SURVIVE!"

"Hmph!" Elena muttered. "I doubt it."

"NOW WE WILL DESTROY OUR GREATEST ENEMY, THE DOCTOR!" Jast agreed.

"But he can help you." Sec said, trying to reason with them.

"THE DOCTOR MUST DIE!" Thay proclaimed.

"No," Sec pleaded, "I beg you, don't." He crawled in front of the first Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" Jast called.

Sec stood right as the first fired. He was dead before he hit the ground.


	27. Evolution of the Daleks Prt 5

"Your own leader." The Doctor spat out in disgust. "The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." He turned to the human Daleks. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the laboratory, Cann started to become agitated.

"WARNING!" Caan warned. "DALEK-HUMANS SHOW INCREASED LEVELS OF SEROTONIN!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"If I'm gonna die," the Doctor called, "let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them." The Doctor held his arms out to his sides.

"DALEK-HUMANS," Thay called, "TAKE AIM!"

The Dalek-Humans cocked their weapons and aimed them at the Doctor.

"What are you waiting for?" The Doctor taunted. "Give the command!"

"EXTERMINATE!" Jast ordered.

The Doctor closed his eyes. Abe, now back in his original form, which is his ferret form, hid his face in the crook of Elena's neck, not wanting to watch. Having the same idea, Elena hid her face in Nick's chest. She did not want to see the Doctor's death. Conner hugged her from behind. Martha ducked her head against Frank's chest. All waited to hear the fire of the guns and the Doctor's body hit the floor.

"EXTERMINATE!" Jast ordered again.

Nothing.

"OBEY!" Thay ordered. "DALEK-HUMANS WILL OBEY!"

"Not firing." Martha said.

Both Abe and Elena peeked out and saw that Martha was right. The human-Daleks had not fired at all! "What's going on?"

"What have you done?" Martha called to the Doctor.

"YOU WILL OBEY!" Jast ordered. "EXTERMINATE!"

"Why?" a male Dalek-Humans asked hesitantly.

The Doctor turned and looked at him.

"DALEKS DO NOT QUESTION ORDERS!" Thay replied.

"But why?" he asked again.

"Something is not right here." Elena spoke softly. "If they were pure Dalek, they would _have_ fired, but they didn't! What happened while the Doctor was trying to get the Dalekanium off? He did get in the..."

"YOU WILL STOP THIS!" Thay ordered.

"But…why?" the man asked again.

"YOU MUST NOT QUESTION!" Thay again commanded.

"But you are not our master." the man protested. "And we…" looked at the Doctor and he him. "we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not," the Doctor agreed, "and you never will be." He turned back to the Daleks. "Sorry," he told them, "I got in the way of the lightning strike." he winked. "Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"IF THEY WILL NOT OBEY," Jast said, "THEN THEY MUST DIE!" Jast then shot the man, killing him.

"Get down!" the Doctor called, ducking down. The others did as he said.

The battle between Thay and Jast against the Dalek-Humans began. There were blasts flying overhead as humans began to fall, but then the remarkable happened. Jast was destroyed first, followed by Thay a few moments later. The humans ceased fire.

The group slowly stood up, the Doctor making his way over to one of the humans, "It's alright," he told them, reaching out to lower their weapons, "It's alright. It's alright. You did it. You're free."

≈ΘҖ≈

After witnessing the massacre of his former associates and how the Doctor acted around the human female known as Elena, Caan decided to take drastic measures.

"Engaging Temporal Shift."

≈ΘҖ≈

As the group was talking with the hybrids, all of a sudden Elena felt something not right.

"Doctor!" she screamed.

Everyone turned. Just as Elena disappeared in a flash of blue, Abe jumped up on Conner's shoulder.

"Elena!" the Doctor/Martha/Nick/Conner yelled.

"Mistress Elena!" K9 yelled.

"Where did she go!?" Conner yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Once her vision cleared, Elena saw she was back in the laboratory. "Oh shit!"

"YOU WILL BEAR WITNESS!" Caan said.

Elena turned behind her to see Caan hooked up to a computer. She immediately knew the computer was the battle computer. She also saw wires connected to Caan's casing.

"To what?" Elena asked.

"THE DALEK-HUMANS ARE FAILURES!" Caan said. "THEY MUST BE DESTROYED!" Caan said.

"You can't!" Elena yelled. "They're people! They're living beings! You'll be creating genocide!"

Caan ignored this.

"Why did you teleport me here?" Elena asked.

"THE DOCTOR CARES FOR YOU." Caan said.

"Yeah. So?" Elena said. "He cares for _all_ his friends. But why _me_? Why not Martha or my brothers?"

"THE DOCTOR WILL COME FOR THE WOMAN HE LOVES." Caan said.

Elena's eyes widen.

"DESTRUCT! DESTRUCT! DESTRUCT!" Caan ordered.

"NO!" Elena cried.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor was still trying to figure out why Elena was taken when suddenly the hybrids grabbed their heads in pain.

"No!" the Doctor shouted, his eyes widening as he realized what was happening. The humans began crumbling to the floor, writhing in pain, "They can't! They can't! They can't!"

≈ΘҖ≈

As she watched the hybrids withering in pain, she knew she had to stop what could become genocide. Hurrying over to Caan, she began pulling the plugs off the Dalek. She has had enough death.

Caan saw this. "CEASE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

"I've seen enough death!" Elena cried. "It ends **_now_**!"

She continued to pull the plugs out. Caan was unable to do anything.

≈ΘҖ≈

The hybrids were still withering in pain, but in a moment, their painful expressions were gone. It was like whatever was causing them pain was turned off. Everyone looked at each other with bewilderment.

"You all right?" the Doctor asked one hybrid.

He nodded.

"What happened?" Martha asked as she ran up to the Doctor. The others following. When Conner was close enough to the Doctor, Abe climbed up on the Doctor's shoulder. "What was that?"

"I don't know." The Doctor said in bafflement. "It was like they were dying and all of a sudden... whatever was killing them stopped. But why?" he scratched the back of his head. "What stopped it?"

"Whatever took Elena..." Nick said. "Could she..."

The Doctor's eyes widen. "Of course! Elena!" he laughed. "Oh you beautiful, brave, smart girl!"

"What, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"She saved their lives!" the Doctor said.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed." Lazlo said. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive. And Elena is with the Dalek."

The Doctor stood. "Oh, yes." he said. "In the whole universe, just one."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, with Abe still on his shoulder, entered the lab to find Elena standing before Caan. He could see Caan had his gunstick aimed at her.

"Now what?" the Doctor called him as he walked further in.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD COME FOR THE WOMAN YOU LOVE." Caan said. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." he replied, waving his hand and ignoring what Caan had said. "Just think about it, Dalek... What was your name?"

"Dalek Caan." Caan replied.

The Doctor walked forward. "Give Elena back to me, Caan."

"I WILL NOT!" Caan said.

It took all the Doctor's willpower to not lunge at Caan and simply take Elena. He decided to try a different approach. "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man in the universe who might show you compassion. Elena has stopped you from creating _one_ genocide. _I_ won't cause another." He took another step forward. "Caan… let me help you. What do you say?"

"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!" Caan said.

Before the Doctor could do anything, Dalek Caan was gone. The Doctor charged forward, but was too late. "Ahhh!" He then turned to Elena and his anger quickly evaporated. "Are you all right?"

She nodded.

The Doctor quickly grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Elena hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you're safe." the Doctor muttered in her hair, hugging her closer. He didn't want to let her go anytime soon.

"For a moment there," she said, her voice muffled from where she had buried her face in his shoulder. "I thought Caan was going to kill me."

"That's not going to happen." the Doctor said. "_I_ won't let it."

Abe squeaked in agreement.

Both turned to Abe and smiled. Abe climbed in between the two nuzzled his head under Elena's chin, giving out what would be called a "purr". Elena giggled. Abe climbed up on her shoulders and continued nuzzling her, happy that she was all right.

The Doctor then gently pushed Elena away so they faced each other. "By the way, thanks for what you did." He gave her a grateful smile.

Elena smiled back. "There's been enough death today."

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, you're so right!"

Martha and Tallulah entered, Lazlo supported between Nick and Conner.

"Doctor! Elly!" Martha called. "He's sick!"

Lazlo was breathing heavily, wheezing as the two brothers gently lowered him to the floor. Tallulah kneeled, cradling his head in her lap.

"It's okay." Martha told him. "You're all right."

Releasing each other, both the Doctor and Elena ran over and knelt next to him.

"It's his heart." Martha told him. "It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

"What is it, Doctor?" Tallulah asked. "What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe. What is it?"

"It's time, sweetheart." Lazlo told her softly.

"What do you mean 'time'?" Tallulah asked. "What are you talking about?"

"None of the slaves…survived for long." he told her. "Most of them only lived a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"No, you're not." she said, crying. "Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do something?" she begged.

"Oh, Tallulah with three L's and an H…" he said in a sad tone. He then had a look of determination. "just you watch me!"

The Doctor stood and took off his coat, tossing it aside. "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory?" He looked around. "Oh look, I've got one. Lazlo, just you hold on." The Doctor began running around the lab, mixing solutions, talking all the while. "As Lena said before... there's been too many deaths today. And I tell you something... she has saved a species that would have died if she hadn't interfered. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I'm not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." The Doctor took out his stethoscope and put it on. "The Doctor is in."

≈ΘҖ≈

Everyone stood around after a while, waiting. The Doctor had taken Lazlo, with Nick and Conner's help, in the back so he could work in peace to try to save him. What seemed like an eternity, the Doctor came out.

Everyone's gaze landed on the Doctor.

A grin spread out. "He'll be just fine." the grin vanished. "Though I wasn't able to do anything about what the Daleks had done to him." he looked at Tallulah. "I'm so sorry, Tallulah."

Tallulah gave him a smile. "Hey. Don't worry about it, Doctor. You saved 'is life. That's what counts."

Elena began walking towards where Lazlo was, gaining everyone's attention.

"Where are you going, Lena?"

"I'm going to try my hand at it." she grinned. "I read the files." she held the file she had been given. "I may be able to restore Lazlo so he'll be completely human."

"How?"

"I'll explain everything once I get Lazlo back to normal." she said before heading in.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the back, Lazlo, who was now breathing regularly, sat patiently as Elena read over the files the Daleks had written.

"What does it say, Elena?" he asked.

"It says they spliced human DNA with pig DNA." she answered.

"Then how are you going to reverse it?"

She looked at him. "You said you escaped before they got your mind, right?"

He nodded.

"So," she said, "There must have been some process where they spliced the two DNA's together to get the pig slaves. There must be some sort of machine that spliced the two together..."

"There is!" Lazlo said. "I remember!"

Elena looked at him.

"I remember waking just a bit after one of the pig slaves took me and before the process started," Lazlo said. "there was this machine... I can't recall what it looked like though." he looked put down.

Walking over to him, Elena gave him a small smile. "It's okay, Lazlo. I have the notes. Maybe they have a diagram of what it will look like." She walked back to the table and began searching through the notes.

"Do you want any help?" he asked.

"Sure." she smiled. "I'll take half. You take the other." she split the papers. They began searching. After 10 minutes, Elena cried out in success.

"Here it is!"

The diagram showed a machine that resembled between a x-ray and a laser gun combined. The information said it could reverse the process by extracting the unimportant DNA. Then replenish the blood by recipient's own.

"Okay," Elena said. "It says to reverse the process, we'll need a sample of the recipient's, that's you, Lazlo, blood."

After taking two tubes of Lazlo's blood, one for extracting and replenishing, Elena read the direction on how to insert the one of the tubes into the machine to extract the pig DNA. Finding the said slot, she slid the tube in. She then read the direction on how to turn the machine on and its setting.

"Okay, Lazlo," she said. "I need you to stand in front of the machine."

He did.

"Okay." she said. "The direction says as soon as I press this button," indicates to the button on the right. "it says that a bright blue vapor-like light will envelop you and begin extracting the pig DNA. It should take at least thirty minutes." she smiled. "Ready?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Here it goes." she pressed the button and a bright blue light shot out and enveloped Lazlo, encasing him entirely. He then felt a pulling sensation.

"What's happening?" he sounded panicking.

"It should be extracting the pig DNA out of your body." Elena said. "It says you'll feel a bit weak after the first stage of the process."

≈ΘҖ≈

After thirty minutes, they were ready for the next stage, replenishing Lazlo's own blood with the blood that had been extracted. Feeling a bit weak, Lazlo felt like he was going to fall.

Hurrying to his side, Elena held onto him. "You all right?"

"I'm fine." he reassured her.

"You sure?" she asked worriedly. "We can stop so you can rest a bit."

"No!" he said quickly. "We've come so far! We got to finish."

"If you're sure."

Making sure he could hold himself up, Elena took the second tube and placed it in the same slot. She read the direction on how to set the machine would only replenish Lazlo's blood and not the pig's.

"Okay." Elena said. "I've set the machine so it will replenish only your blood, Lazlo." she looked at him. After this, you should feel a lot better. Ready?"

He nodded.

She pressed the button. The process began.

≈ΘҖ≈

The others waited patiently. It had been almost two hours since Elena went in. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. Tallulah mostly.

"Everyone."

They all looked up to see a grinning Elena looking back.

"How is he?" Tallulah asked eagerly.

Elena's grin widen. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" she moved aside. There behind her was a completely human Lazlo, smiling. It was like he had never been changed at all.

"Lazlo!" Tallulah yelled happily. She ran to her beau and hugged him, kissing him. He returned the hug with as much eagerness as her.

Elena grinned.

≈ΘҖ≈

After saying their goodbyes to Frank, Lazlo and Tallulah and wishing them the best, the group was back at Liberty Island, where their adventure had begun. All stood together, looking out at the Manhattan skyline. Abe was on Elena shoulder.

"I'm glad that everything worked out." Martha asked. She looked the others and they her. "And the Human-Daleks were spared. I hate to think what would have happened if they were killed. I'm glad you saved them, Elena."

Elena smiled. "Me too. I really hope they all have great lives." Martha nodded in agreement.

The Doctor hugged Elena in a one-arm hug.

"I know it'll work out for Lazlo and Tallulah." Elena said.

Martha laughed. "The former Pig and the Showgirl."

Elena giggled.

"The former Pig and the Showgirl." The Doctor agreed, smiling.

"Hey!" Nick said. "Let's get a group picture." Elena lent Nick her TARDIS key. He hurried back into the ship and grabbed a tripod and ran back out. He set the camera on the tripod and adjusted the tripod until he got the group and Lady Liberty. He set the timer for the group photo and hurried to his spot.

Everyone stood together in a line. Nick and Conner were in the back. Nick laid a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. Conner had his left hand on Martha's left arm. The Doctor, Elena and Abe on her shoulder, and Martha were in the front. The Doctor had his arm wrapped around Elena's shoulder while she had one arm wrapped around his waist and her other around Martha's shoulder. Martha had her right arm wrapped around Elena's other shoulder and her left hand on her hip. K9 was in-between the Doctor and Elena.

"Here we go." Nick said.

Everyone's saw the red light start to blink faster and faster. They all smiled and the camera went off, telling them that it had taken the picture. Conner walked off to look at the city. K9 went back into the ship.

Nick went over and unhooked the camera from the tripod and took the tripod back into the ship. Elena turned to see the Doctor's back to her. She grinned mischievously. She ran and jumped on his back.

"Ah!" the Doctor yelped.

"Ha-ha!" Elena laughed. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Got'cha!"

The Doctor grinned and held onto her legs. "You so did." He then twirled them around, causing Elena to laugh.

Nick came out and laughed, taking a couple of pictures.

Conner looked at the Doctor and Elena and how they interacted. He hated to admit, but Elena seemed happier with the Doctor. He sighed, but a small smile grazed his lips. "All right, you two. Break it up."

Elena looked at Conner and stuck her tongue at him. The Doctor chuckled and let Elena down. Nick and Conner walked into the TARDIS. That only left the Doctor, Elena and Martha.

"Just proves it, I suppose." Martha said with a sigh. "There's someone for everyone."

The Doctor looked at Elena while she gazed at the ocean. "Maybe." He looked at Martha. "Why don't you head back to the TARDIS."

She nodded and began to walk away before turning back. "Meant to say… sorry."

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

"Just cause, that Dalek got away." she said. "I know what that means to you." She paused. "Think you'll ever see it again?" she asked.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor replied.

She smiled and walked to the TARDIS and went inside. The Doctor, Elena weren't far behind.

"One day." the Doctor said softly.

Elena gave him a small smile and took his hand and led him back to into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialized.


	28. Feet of Flames

**AN:** Elena's outfit for the beginning of this chapter is up. I also recommend that you watch clips of _Feet of Flames_ to scenes that I've written to the best of my ability. I've written their names also so you can look them up on Youtube. I know _nothing_ of tap dancing. This is the longest chapter I've written.

* * *

After their adventure with the Daleks, the three siblings and Martha decided to get well deserved rest. Abe decided to stay with the Doctor.

8 hours later and having showered and wearing a new outfit, Elena strolled into the console room. She rubbed the console in greeting and the TARDIS hummed in greeting.

"Morning, Lena." the Doctor greeted.

"Morning." she replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Yep." she smiled, popping the p.

The Doctor looked up to playfully scold her, but when he looked at Elena, his mouth fell open. His throat closed up and he felt his two hearts accelerate a bit at what he saw before him.

Elena was wearing a gray baggy off-shoulder sweatshirt, the right sleeve having slipped down, exposing the black thin-strap of her bra. She wore tight blue jeans that clung to her hips and legs. She wore laced up shoes that were pink and glittery. And for hair, she had done a messy updo. Strands of wavy hair fell here and there.

Elena cocked her head to the side in confusion. "You all right, Doctor?"

The Doctor mentally scolded himself and shook his head. "Yeah." he smiled. "Yeah!"

"You sure?" Elena asked concerned.

The Doctor nodded, looking away. He didn't want Elena to see how she was affecting him. He quietened his beating hearts.

"Anyway," Elena said. "I got a call from Katie. Conner, Nick, and I have a performance that's going to take place tonight, so we need to get there."

"Where's it going to be?" the Doctor asked, looking at her.

"Hyde Park, London." Elena said. "But Katie wants me and my brothers to meet up with her so we can warm up with the rest of the performers."

"Then where shall I drop you three off?" he asked as the brothers and Martha came in.

"Katie said for us to meet her at the our place." Conner said.

He gave the Doctor the address and they were off.

**-Conner's Place-**

As soon as the TARDIS dematerialized, Katie came out, holding two envelopes. Elena, Nick, and Conner came out and hugged their baby sister.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Ells." Katie said, hugging Elena.

Elena smiled. "I had Nick and Conner looking after me, kiddo. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

"Damn straight!" Conner grinned.

"Are those what I asked for?" Elena asked.

"Yep." Katie said, handing the envelopes to Elena. "Uncle got two front-row seats and backstage passes."

"Thanks."

Elena ran over to the Doctor and Martha as they came out. "Here." she handed the Doctor the two envelops.

"What are these?" the Doctor asked, taking them.

"Don't open them until later tonight." Elena said.

She smiled, winked, and ran back over to her siblings as they went back into Conner's place, leaving two baffled time travelers.

**-Later that Night; Hyde Park-**

Just like Elena instructed, the Doctor opened the envelope and saw there were two front-row tickets and two backstage passes for him and Martha.

The Doctor parked the TARDIS near Hyde Park and both walked in, showing their tickets and sitting in their respective seats. Now all they had to do was wait. Both were very excited to see Conner, Nick, and Elena perform in one of the most famous Irish dance shows known today.

The Doctor saw the stage was quite large. There was two small tapestries of a rearing unicorn on each side and a larger version in the middle.

**Act I**

Suddenly the lights on the stage became yellow and masked men in black robes slowly walked onto the stage, holding lit torches. They spread out. A flute started to play a small tune. Then there came some drums and some singing.

Both the Doctor and Martha could see some forms laying on the stage in a half circle.

"I wonder what's going on." Martha whispered as she tried to see.

Just then from within the half circle, one of the forms started to sit up... well actually she was kneeling. This form was known as The Little Spirit, played by a young girl whose name was Emily. The character of the Little Spirit was neither female or male. Emily wore a gold outfit. The hat, short sleeve shirt, pants and shoes were gold. The Little Spirit gave the impression she was stretching from just after having been awoken.

Emily then began to play a tune from the flute.

After Emily was done, a bell tolled as she placed the flute in her pocket. Emily then grabbed a pinch of glitter and stood. As this happened, the whole stage became lit.

Emily raised its arms above the head and then began to sprinkle the glitter on each side. Once that was done, Emily grabbed some more in its right hand began to sprinkle some on the forms. After that, she went back to the middle and knelt, then raising her arms, the forms raising as well.

The Doctor and Martha saw the others were nine female dancers. Four on the right and left. And one in the middle by herself. The dancers wore blue Irish dance dresses and black leggings and ballet shoes.

Once the female dancers were up, the scene called _Cry of the Celts_ began playing. Emily and the men in robes began to leave.

As the dancers began, the Doctor's eyes widen when he saw who the lone dancer was. It was Elena! He watched, mesmerized as she seemed to glide.

The eight dancers danced around Elena as she did her own dance before she too, began dancing with the others. Once all were in a line, Elena was the fifth from the left, they did two high kicks and turned.

The Doctor and Martha continued to watch as more dancers joined. As the dancers faced the crowd, a silhouette of a man became visible behind them and both heard girls screaming in joy. The Doctor looked around for a few seconds, not wanting to keep his eyes off Elena for very long. He wanted to know what the big deal was. When he looked back, all the dancers, except Elena and two others were on the stage.

A brunette and redhead. Elena was in the middle with the brunette on her right and the redhead on her left.

Just then the music's beat became more upbeat and the light on the man left. The lights began blinking rapidly. Elena and the girls danced offstage and the white tarp fell.

A man then came dancing on the stage in a yellow short sleeve shirt and bright blue pants with tap dance shows.

The Doctor and Martha's eyes widen. "Is that..."

"I believe it is, Martha." the Doctor said.

"But what is Michael Flatley doing here?" Martha asked.

The Doctor didn't answer. He just continued watching.

Michael, known as The Lord of the Dance, continued dancing. As he bent down, dancers on each side came dancing out. The two lines went like this: man, woman, man, woman, etc. Michael was in the middle. Once all were out and dancing, they formed an oval shape. The men then danced outward to create another circle with the women in front of them. The danced opposite of each other. The women's outfit was now a one-shoulder blue dress. The dress left their left shoulder bare.

The men wore all blue with a Celtic knot symbol on their shoulders that resembled a triangle. As they danced around Micheal, they finally danced in formation, which was the men were on the side while the women were closer to the middle with Micheal in the middle.

Both Martha and the Doctor quickly spotted Elena and...

"It's Conner!" Martha gaped.

Ignoring this, The Doctor saw that Elena was dancing close to Michael.

Micheal danced with the group for a few minutes before walking towards the back, the group still dancing. The group of dancers faced each other and then began to change formation. During this, Elena and Conner danced around each other. They gave the other smiles. The group, after finishing, had become a tight letter X. Michael then got on his hands and knees and began crawling forward.

Elena, dancing, had to keep herself from giggling at this. _Focus!_ She scolded herself.

Michael then got up and all marched towards the crowd. There were still two lines. On each line, a man was first and then a woman. It continued on like this till the end. In the middle, there was a hole were Michael was. As they continued dancing, Michael looked to his left and quickly looked at Elena. He smiled at her and she him. As they danced, they did some fancy footwork before continuing dancing. Michael danced off to the side as the group continued.

As the number came to a close, he hurried back. Just as the number ended, he and the men threw their right arms up, left hands on hip. The woman had both hands on their hips.

The crowd went wild. Even the Doctor and Martha clapped, smiles on their faces.

The group then stood straight, turned around and slowly made their way off the stage. As this happened the Little Spirit ran on stage, Michael looked at her as she threw glitter over his head. He made a playful move to grab her, but she smiled, moving away. He smiled and made another playful grab at her. The Little Spirit moved a bit more. Michael twirled around and lifted his arms. Red light and an explosion happened. Darkness came.

Everyone, excluding the Doctor and Martha, cheered.

A spotlight fell onto a woman with red hair, whose name was Erin. She wore a green dress. She was playing Erin, the Goddess. She was singing, _Marble Halls_.

The Doctor and Martha watched. The Doctor was on the edge of seat, impatiently waiting and very eager to see more of Elena.

The song lasted for 5:38. The song came to a close and as she walked off the stage, another young lady with brunette hair and the Little Spirit came on. The brunette stood near the edge of the stage. She wore a pink dress and matching shawl. The Little Spirit walked up behind her, smiled to the crowd and began to gesture that she was winding her up like a toy.

The first windup, the brunette lifted her left arm. The second, her right. The brunette twisted her upper body right. The Little Spirit moved away, like she was surprised. The Little Spirit moved to the brunette's other side. The brunette lifted her right arm above her head. Her arms moved up and down a bit. And then again as she bent a bit backwards. She stood straight. She leaned forward as she moved her arms in circular motion in front of her before standing straight again. She faced the crowd. The Little Spirit glided off stage.

As she did some more moves, other female dancers slowly danced their way onto the stage on both sides. They were dressed like the solo dancer, but in different colors.

Just then the scene for _Celtic Dream_ began. The female dancers danced in two circles before spreading out and creating two lines and then four smaller lines: two on each side. They danced a bit before they created a bigger circle.

**-Elena-**

As the girls were dancing, Elena was was getting ready. She was somewhat nervous, but with some comforting words from Michael and her brothers, she knew she could do it. She then saw it was her cue.

**-On stage-**

The gate rose and Elena, now wearing a gold dress, posed in front of the gate, ready. The girls assembled in two lines in front of her. Their arms up, seeming to hide her.

As Elena danced towards the front of the stage and twirled, the girls, parted. This continued until the last two girls parted, revealing Elena. Elena danced across the stage gracefully, kicking her legs up here and there. Even getting up on her toes. She was smiling, having the time of her life.

The Doctor's eyes were trained on Elena's form, never taking his eyes off her as she danced. Just like when she Celtic Woman song, _The Sky and the Dawn and the Sun_, he saw her smile. It was lit up. Like before, he was awestruck. And her expression... the Doctor could see she loved dancing.

A smile was upon the Doctor's lips at her serene expression. She seemed at peace. Her body was relaxed. As he listened and watched, he wished this would last forever.

Soon, the other dancers danced onto the stage, Elena in the middle. The others danced towards the back into two lines and in a triangle shape. As Elena walked towards and passed them, the girls held their arms above her. The girls danced towards the stage and then opposite of each other. They had formed to circles.

Elena was off to the side of the stage as she watched them dance their routine, waiting for her cue. The girls soon created an X and danced a bit. As the girls was breaking off the X, Elena had danced towards the back and then forward. She then joined the girls. As the girls continued dancing, Elena did her own dance. After a few minutes, all the girls were dancing the same routine.

The crowd cheered, especially the Doctor and Martha. Elena looked over at them and smiled. The girls danced off and Elena wasn't far behind. She smiled quickly at her two friends before hurrying off for the next number.

"I didn't know Elena could dance." Martha whispered.

"I did." the Doctor whispered back.

Martha looked at him.

As the light changed color to a purple tint and music became more evil, a man with short dark sandy blonde hair wearing a purple vest and pants that had a silver square Celtic knot. This scene was known as _The Warriors__. _He also wore a silver short sleeve shirt under the vest and mask hid his identity. He wore black and silver wristbands. He wore black shoes as he came walking onto the stage like he owned it. This man was known as Don Dorcha, the Dark Lord.

The Doctor had a hunch at who was under the mask.

As Don did his solo dance, what appeared to be two bridges were gently lowered down on each side of the stage. A few minutes later on each bridge, one masked man led a group of masked men towards the Don. One of the masked leaders looked very familiar.

"Is that..."

"Yep." the Doctor said popping the p.

The two leaders led the group of masked men until all were know dancing in the middle of the stage with the leaders on each end. The Don was walking towards one of the smaller stages, seeming to look over his minions. The minions and the leaders then began their dance with the Don watching.

The Don soon walked towards them as they continued. He walked in the middle, motioned for them to turn around and face him. They did. Soon they faced the crowd. The Don walked towards the crowd as the minions faced each other. And then back of the stage while Don still faced the crowd. The minions faced the crowd. Soon the half on the Don's right walked forward while the other, which was facing the back, walked towards the gate. They then faced opposite of each other and marched that way. They then marched towards each other and finished off where they had begun. They finished off their number with some fancy moves with their feet were they tap-danced very fast.

At the end, the crowd cheered loudly.

**-Elena-**

Elena smiled at this. She was so proud.

**-On stage-**

As the Don and his men marched off, Emily came skipping on. One of the men seemed to notice her and made a move to scare her, but the little Spirit just smirked at him and the man just went off. Emily skipped off as a different brunette came on. Her hair was long and had ringlets. Her dress was red and glittery. She was known as Morrigan, the Temptress.

**-Elena-**

Elena watched off stage as Sandra did her dance, _Gypsy_. Sandra was really great dancer. She and Elena got along very well.

Soon, the song ended and it was time for _Siamsa-Dance Above The Rainbow_.

She looked at Nick, who was wearing a blue outfit. He came out running and as he passed Elena, she yelled out, "Good luck!"

He smiled and along with the others, they did their number. As Elena and Conner watched, they saw he was having a blast.

"Never knew the kid had it in him, huh sis?" Conner said.

Elena smiled.

Soon the dance number ended and it was time for the next.

**-On stage-**

The stage went dark. The dancers walked off as the two violinists got into place. Each on one side.

**-The Doctor and Martha-**

As one spotlight came upon one, both of the eyes widen.

"That's Elena's younger sister, Katie." the Doctor said.

**-On stage-**

For it was Katie. This scene was known as _Dueling Violins_. After a few chords, another violinist, whose name was Catherine, began. When she finished, Katie began again. They then began together. The tune they played was lively.

**-Elena-**

Elena, Nick, and Conner watched Katie with pride as she played. They could see she was having the time of her life.

"I gotta go get ready, guys." Elena said.

**-The Doctor and Martha-**

"I didn't know she could play." Martha said.

"Lena must of taught her." the Doctor said as they continued watching.

**-On Stage-**

Soon the song ended and the two women bowed as the crowd cheered. Some in the audience whistled and screamed. They went off the stage. Once the stage cleared, the lighting turned green. This scene was known as _Breakout_. The female dancers danced onto the stage in green no-sleeve dress. The dresses had a design on the front that was white, red and green. As they danced, the lighting became brighter and brighter until the entire stage was lit.

As the dancers danced, they formed an the letter X, leaving the middle wide open. Elena came strolling on stage, wearing a similar outfit, but hers was gold and tap dancing shoes. She strolled towards the crowd. The girls danced into two lines, all facing Elena while still dancing. Elena raised her arms above her.

She then got up on her toes, her right ankle in front of her left. She then bent her ankles right to left two times. She then did some fancy tapping dance moves as she lowered her arms. She twirled around in a complete circle before jumping in the air twice before kicking her left leg in the air. She did a couple more fancy tap dance moves with her feet. The girls raised their arms above their heads with Elena following.

They all rose to toes, their right feet in front of their left before bending from right to left a couple of times. All did the dance routine that Elena had just done. Elena then kicked up her right leg and did some more fancy footwork. The girls followed. Elena then got on the tip of her toes and tapped the ends as the girls did the same, but in a circle.

Elena then turned around as she danced, the girls continuing. As Elena danced towards the back, all the girls formed into two lines. One one each side of Elena. Once Elena had danced far enough, she strolled back towards the crowd while the girls continued.

As Elena and girls danced in unison, Sandra came on. She smiled at the crowd. As she strolled up to Elena, who was dancing alone, the girls having stopped. Elena gave the impression that she wasn't impressed with the Temptress. Sandra strolled away as Elena watched her. The girls formed a line. Sandra strolled back up to Elena as everyone danced the same dance.

Elena gave the gesture to Sandra to back off, which she did. Elena grabbed her outfit and pulled. The girls following. The crowd went wild.

Underneath their outfits, their wore black sports bras and yoga shorts with the triangle Celtic knot on each hip. All the girls smiled as they poofed their hair up. They then strutted up towards the crowd with Elena in the front.

As the girls danced, they spread out across the stage. They all swung their right hips up twice as they swung their left leg in front of their right. They did this again, but opposite before doing again with their right hip.

They twirled.

Then did the move again with their right hips. And then their left before they all kicked their right leg up and pointed to their left. Both sides faced each other as Elena faced the crowd before looking at the girls. They all faced the back before looking to the crowd. Elena danced to her right, the girls dancing away. She danced to the girls to her left. They danced away. Elena danced back towards the girls on her right. They danced towards her. The other danced towards her.

They all swung their right hips up twice as they swung their left leg, but this time, they swung it in back. They did this again, but opposite. They then moved their shoulders up and down.

They all swayed their left hips up twice as they swung their left leg, but this time, they swung it in back. They did this again, but opposite. They then threw their arms up before letting them down before finishing the dance.

Once the dance was done, the audience cheered. Elena heard whooping and hollering and even some whistling. She looked at the Doctor. She saw the Doctor had a dazed look on his face, but Martha was clapping loudly, whooping and smiling.

As this continued, Michael and the other guys came on. Elena felt a kiss on the back of her head. She turned to see Michael smiling at her.

She smiled back. He wore all black and made of leather. His hat fit his head. His pants were tight fitting. He wore no shirt. He twirled her around and he nodded his head to the side. He held a long-stem rose to her and she took it. As Michael led her off the stage, he walked backwards. Halfway there, they twirled again where Elena was walking backwards. Michael made a hissing sound and then clicking noise. He looked at the crowd, making a purring noise.

**-The Doctor and Martha-**

The Doctor did not like the way Michael was looking at Elena. He felt his blood boil and his eyes darken.

**-On Stage-**

Elena smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Michael caressed her cheek. He then whistled and clapped his hands, looking at the guys. She smiled as she watched Michael and Nick, who was in front, dance to the _Warlords_ tap scene. All the guys wore black. Their shirts were short-sleeve with the rearing unicorn logo on the front.

As they continued dancing, Michael came over to Elena and hugged her, whispering, "You were really great."

Elena smiled, hugging him back. "Thanks."

Michael then went back over to the guys and watched them, swaying his hips. As the guys created the letter M, Michael walked through them and was at the opposite end of the stage. Michael then danced towards Elena. She smiled and backed away so he would have enough room. Michael smiled at her and then danced towards the middle and the male dancers. He did some fancy footwork. Then the others joined in. Then Michael did a solo. The guys did some more. Michael did some more solo. The guys did more dancing before they yelled something inaudible.

Michael and the guys danced the same dance. They all yelled something inaudible. They all danced some more. As the guys danced, Michael walked, but then crawled over to Elena. She backed up, smiling at him. He made the biting motion.

She laughed at his playful manner. He got up, smiled at her, and moved to the middle again. Michael did some more fancy moves before he did some dance moves the guys copied. They continued this. As Michael threw his hands at his sides, there came a flash of light on the stage and the sound of damped cymbals hitting each other. Michael copied this four more times. And at the end of each, there was a flash of light and the sound of damped cymbals hitting each other. The fifth time, Michael threw his arms at his side. Another flash of light and the damped cymbals hitting each other.

As that happened the M was becoming a line, Nick being next to Michael and their tapping becoming faster and faster. Their arms were up like a Russian dancer, with the exception of Michael. His hands were on his hips.

At the end, all the guys, including Michael yelled "Oi!" and threw their arms at their side and the damped cymbals hit each other for the last time. Elena smiled, proud of Nick and Michael. She then motioned for the girls to leave, she as well.

Soon, the guys followed.

Next, Erin the Goddess was singing, _Magdain Mara_.

**-Backstage-**

As Emily as playing, everyone was finishing up getting ready for the finale of Act I.

**-On Stage-**

This next scene was part of _The Lord of the Dance_. Elena and Sandra were opposite of each other on the stage. Once Emily finished, she twirled around a few times, got on her toes before she skipped off the stage.

Both Elena and Sandra were wearing black dresses with sleeves that ended at mid lower arm. The borders were red as were at the end of the dresses and the collars. Each dress had a red triangle Celtic knot. On each hip, there was a half-moon opening with red borders. And they wore ballet shoes.

As both Elena and Sandra danced in unison, four guys, two on Elena's side, one of them being Nick, and two Sandra's side came walking out. They faced the audience. Like the girls, they wore black and red. Their pants were all black. Their shirts had red on them. It gave the appearance of a vest.

Both Sandra and Elena had their arms above their heads, facing each other. As the guys did their dance, both Elena and Sandra backed up, their arms still up. The guys danced forward and passed the girls. The girls slowly lowered their arms. They then danced in between their two guys. As they danced between the second and third guys, the guys stopped. Elena and Sandra danced in between the opposite guys.

Elena danced around the first guy while Sandra danced around Nick. All the guys stopped. As the girls danced between the second and third guy, the first and second guy faced each other. Nick and the other doing the same. Elena came to dance in between Nick and the other while Sandra did the same with hers.

The guys held their arms up in the form on a triangle, the girls held their arms above them. The girls twirled around in a circle. And faced the crowd. They bent their ankles right to left as the guys lowered their arms, each holding the girls hand and a hip. All stepped forward and then the guys raised the girls up before repeating the moves again. The guys danced a bit more before turning around, the girls still facing the crowd. The guys then knelt down, still holding the girls hands as the music came to a close.

The girls did some jumps as thunder was heard. The guys led them off the stage as the lights turned red and yellow. Drums were heard as Michael came on stage. He wore black and red as well. His no-sleeve shirt was black with red flames on the bottom and a single flame over his right shoulder. His black pants had a red Celtic knot all the way down his legs. He wore no hat.

Elena shook her head, but smiling as she watched him. _What a showoff._

She and the others waited for their cue. When she saw him in the middle of stage, near the back and throw his arms down, she along with the others, danced onto the stage. The girls were in the middle and guys were opposite. Some of the girls, along with Elena, were swaying their hips. Michael ran off the stage. Elena was near the back. They had formed an upside-down M. They broke off and created two lines opposite of each other before they recreated the upside-down M. They soon created the correct M before breaking off again, creating a gaping hole in the middle of the stage.

Nick and Elena were on the same line. Michael came strolling out, now wearing a jacket that matched his shirt. Soon both lines joined to create one large line. Elena was on Michael's left. Sandra was on her right with Nick on her left. As they danced, they faced the crowd of their left, kicking up their left and then right. They then did the same to their right, but opposite. The did it again to the left before facing the crowd.

They then raised their arms, like the Wave. They did this from left to right. As they did that, they tapped their feet on the stage. They then did it from right to left. And back again. They lowered their arms and continued dancing. As they finished, the dancers right legs were up. Michael made a punching gesture and everyone flung their legs down and a flash of light went off behind them.

Everyone in the crowd went wild as they stood, including the Doctor and Martha. Martha whistled. Elena and Nick smiled at them.

Michael and the dancers bowed. Michael smiled and then clicked his fingers. The dancers left. As Elena was leaving, she smiled at the Doctor and Martha.

**Act II**

**-Elena-**

As Elena got ready for her next performance, she heard the music for the scene, _The High Priests_.

It somewhat of a nice piece, but her favorite. She saw Michael walking towards her, wearing all black, except his shirt which was a white poet shirt. He wore his leather jacket and the pants. He was carrying a wooden flue in his hand.

As he passed her, she smiled. "Knock 'em dead."

"Thanks, kiddo." he smiled.

Once the piece ended, she watched Michael walk onto stage. She knew he was going to play _Whispering Wind_.

That was a very good piece. As the piece neared its end, Elena got into place.

**-On Stage-**

On top of a red carpet stairs, Elena wore a sparkling silver thin-sleeve shirt, a black skirt and tap shoes. As the piece ended, Michael walked over and held out his hand, helping her down. As she came down the stairs, Michael walked her out towards the crowd a bit before letting go and walking off a bit.

Just then the music, _Saoirse-Dance of Love_, began and Elena began dancing across the stage, doing moves that appeared to be difficult to those that were untrained.

As her number and the music came to a close, she made a pose, her back to the left of the stage. She lowered her arms to her sides.

The crowd cheered. As this happened, Elena never saw the man come strolling up behind her. The man wore a white shirt with a black buttoned up vest and black pants. The collar on the shirt was up with a black tie. He wore black tap shoes and a black mask that hid his identity.

As music started, Elena heard it was _Because You Loved Me_, sung by Celine Dion.

_For all those times you stood by me_  
_For all the truth that you made me see_  
_For all the joy you brought to my life_  
_For all the wrong that you made right_  
_For every dream you made come true_  
_For all the love I found in you_

She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand grab her other hand. She looked over her left shoulder to see the masked man smiling at her.

_I'll be forever thankful baby_  
_You're the one who held me up_  
_Never let me fall_  
_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

Somehow, she felt herself smiling back at him. She placed her hand on his as they swayed right to left. The masked man released Elena. As she twirled away from him, she grinned mischievously, like she was tempting him to follow, which he did.

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

Elena then strolled up to the masked man, his eyes fixed on her. She wrapped her left arm around his hip while he wrapped his around hers. They twirled in a circle.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
_You said no star was out of reach_  
_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
_I had your love I had it all_  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
_Maybe I don't know that much_  
_But I know this much is true_  
_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

They let go of each other. As Elena backed off, she made a seductive gesture of come here with her hands. The masked man followed.

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

He then gently grabbed both of her hands and gently twirled her in front of him and then had her face him. She moved to his right. His right hand now rested near her hip and his other on his stomach. They twirled in a circle before he released her left hand and twirled her so she faced the crowd before twirling her back to him.

_You were always there for me_  
_The tender wind that carried me_  
_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
_You've been my inspiration_  
_Through the lies you were the truth_  
_My world is a better place because of you_

Once he reached her, he grabbed her waist and picked her up, twirling her around. As they twirled, all they could do was look into each others' eyes. Soon, the masked man gently put Elena down.

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_

He gently held her face, not seeming to want to let go. They swayed together before stopping, chest-to-chest. Before he could look away, she gently grabbed his face, making him look at her. He quickly danced away before she could get a good look at him.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

He then twirled around so her back was to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. They stayed like that as the song ended.

_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

Everyone in the crowd whooped and hollered. Some even wolf-whistled.

Soon, it was time for the next scene of the program, _Dangerous Games_. The man unwrapped his arms from around Elena and hurried off the to the left of the stage. Elena, wanting to find out who was her mystery partner, knew she had to wait till the end. She hurried off of the right.

The stage turned green and ominous and appeared to become bigger. Emily walked onto the stage, nearing the center, looking around, like she was searching for some_thing_ or some_one_. When she saw she was safe, she knelt in the center, and began playing a sweet tune.

**-Elena-**

Elena heard the music from _The Warriors_ begin playing. She smiled, watching. She watched as the Don and another male dancer came on the stage.

**-On Stage-**

The Don took the flute away as the other dancer grabbed Emily and "tossed" her away. They then began taunting her as they danced away from her. They tossed the flute to and fro from each other. As the male dancer tossed the flute to the Don, the Don broke the flute in half, none seeing the other minions dancing onto the stage.

The minions had now formed two lines on the each side of the stage, the Don having moved away a bit. Emily, taking no notice of this, was fixated on trying to fix her flute. When she saw the flute could not be fixed, her expression became sad.

Soon, the minions created a a medium-sized circle around Emily, trapping her within. She gasped, seeing this. She knew she was in danger. The minions came closer, minimizing the circle. Their arms were thrown somewhat outward, crossing wrists with the others, creating a barrier. Emily had no means of escaping. The minions stopped, turned to their left, lifted their right arms, their balled fists facing the person in front. All the minions faced Emily.

They began dancing in a circle around her. They turned around and did the same opposite. They spread out. Emily tried to get away a few times, but every time she tried, a couple of the minions grabbed and "shoved" her to the center. Soon, the minions closed in on her, creating a circle around her. The minions threw their hands on the people that were on each of their side's shoulder and began dancing around Emily, the Don dancing just behind his minions. As the Don danced in front of Emily, the minions broke off yo dance behind the Don.

The Don, facing Emily began dancing towards her. Emily was backing away. The Don grabbed Emily under her arms and hauled her upward. Emily tried to free herself. The Don set her down. They began struggling. Soon, Michael came running onto the stage, wearing a black no-sleeve leather shirt, leather pants and tap shoes. He also wore a black thin headband around his forehead. He shoved the Don away from Emily so he was now between her and the Don.

Michael danced some before he looked to Emily to see if she was all right. As this happened, the Don and his minions danced. She nodded her head. Michael looked back at his adversary.

Michael went back and danced some more. The Don and his minions danced back. Michael replied, holding his arm out to keep Emily behind him.

As Michael and the Don danced against each other, Michael looked behind him to make sure Emily was safe. As the Don and his minions danced, Michael saw that he wouldn't be able to take them by himself so he looked behind him and Emily and made a gesture with his hands that said "Come here". A group of thirteen guys in black with the unicorn logo on their shirt strolled onto the stage.

All dancers danced in unison. The music ended with the Don and Michael and their guys facing each other.

As Michael and the Don's guys began to fight, Emily moved off to the side and away from the fight.

**-Elena-**

She was enjoying watching _Hell's Kitchen_. In this scene, it was a showdown between the Don and his versus the Lord of the Dance and his men. What was entertaining to Elena was that Nick was on Michael's side of the field.

Soon, it ended and the dancers left, Michael fixed Emily's flute.

Elena, wearing a white dress, quickly got into place as Sandra, who know wore a red leotard. She watched as Sandra "flirted" with Michael before he walked away from her and towards her. They walked off the stage.

Sandra danced to _Firey Nights_. Female dancers joined in as well as an unmasked Don to reveal...

**-The Doctor and Martha-**

"Conner!" both whispered.

They were surprised.

**-Elena-**

Elena watched as Conner danced with Sandra before dancing with her off the stage to let the others continue.

Soon the dance ended and both Katie and Catherine began playing _The Lament_. To Elena, the music had a sort of lullaby quality to it. The music soon ended and became upbeat.

She saw Michael, with his flue, along with the rest of the band take center. Katie was on his left and Catherine of his right. They played _Celtic Night_. Everyone was having a blast.

Once the song ended, the next scene was _Siamsa_. It was very similar to _Siamsa-Dance Above The Rainbow_, but it had a different melody and dance to it.

Both Conner and Elena saw Nick was having fun.

Once that was _Erin the Goddess — Carrickfergus_, was next. Elena hurried to the stage for her cue.

**-On Stage-**

_Stolen Kiss_ started and Elena began dancing. She did her solo and soon four female dancers joined in. More and more female dancers joined.

Soon, Michael came on, wearing a white poet's shirt and black pants. They swayed together. Elena danced away from him, pretending that she was playing hard to get. She danced towards him and then away.

Michael danced a bit. Elena danced too. She was playing hard to get or just teasing him. Michael was smiling at her. Soon Sandra strolled on, gaining his attention. Elena danced away as the two danced together. Elena watched, a look of resentment on her face at Sandra. Sandra was trying to seduce Michael, but it seemed to not work on him.

As he twirled her away from him, he pulled her hair away, causing her to gasp. Elena had to hold back a smile. As the two continued dancing, Elena strolled up to them, gaining Michael's attention. Sandra skipped away, having been beaten. Both Elena and Michael swayed twice before he twirled and dipped her, making it look like he was kissing her. All the while Sandra was pouting.

All of a sudden there came a boom and Michael looked up, a horrified look. He quickly stood Elena upright and they both looked around. He pointed to the side and Elena ran that way.

This scene was known as the _Nightmare_.

**-Elena-**

She watched as the Lord of the Dance was captured by the Don's men and taunted. Two men held Michael, one being Nick. Soon, the belt Michael wore that said "Lord of the Dance" was taken from him and he was led to the staircase and to the top. She watched as Conner danced, making a circle. With a boom and flash of fire, Michael disappeared.

She watched as Conner made the face like he won. Then Emily ran on stage and threw glitter. She watched as Michael appeared and _The Duel_ scene happened. It was between the Don and Michael, which Michael won.

**-On Stage-**

Michael threw his arms up and smiled. Emily ran out and hugged him. Elena ran out and hugged him too. They both then left the stage as the dancers, in monks robes, did their thing. Soon they left and Emily danced on stage.

Soon all the dancers were wearing black and silver. Katie and Catherine were on the side. The dancers danced into four lines. But soon danced into an upside-down pyramid. Michael, Sandra, Conner, and Elena came strolling on and joined the dancing. Sandra was on Michael's right with Elena on his left. Conner was behind and in between Sandra and Elena. Michael looked to Katie and gestured for her to come out, which she did. He did the same to Catherine. The dance ended with the dancers throwing their arms up in the air.

All the dancers smiled. Michael nodded and all bowed. Michael walked off to the side and gestured to the dancers. "Weren't they great?!"

The crowd went wild.

All the dancers grinned.

Michael shook his hand, gesturing for the band members to come out, which they did. Emily and Erin bowed. Catherine bowed.

Conner and Nick came up, Michael in between them. "These are my nephews!" Both bowed.

The crowd cheered.

Both Nick and Conner stepped back. Sandra went forward and bowed. Elena and Katie stood on each side of Michael. "These are my nieces!"

Soon, the stage blackened.

As she and the others got ready for the ending, Michael was on stage, dancing to _Feet of Flames._

Soon, the stage was brightly colored as the music started for the scene _Planet Ireland_ began playing and the dancers marched onto the stage, dressed in white with a black Celtic knot design on the side. (I recommend watching this entire video)

As they danced to _Planet Ireland_, the crowd went wild. The dancers danced to this three more times before the performance was over.

**-After the performance; Backstage-**

Most of the dancers had gone home, after bidding the siblings and Michael good night. Right now Elena and her brothers were just tap dancing for fun. Having a copy of the music to _Feet of Flame_, the music to _The Warrior_ was playing. Conner was dancing to his solo. Soon both Elena and Nick were dancing to the minions part, enjoying themselves. When had been teaching both Nick and Conner the dance routine, Elena wanted to learn as well so Michael allowed her to.

Katie, and Michael were watching them, smiling.

Both Martha and the Doctor walked up beside Katie, watching the siblings as well. They had shown their backstage passes.

Soon Michael and the Doctor joined the siblings as both Elena and Nick were marching. Now the Doctor and Elena were on Conner's left while Nick and Michael were on Conner's right. Since the Doctor and Nick were the tallest, they were dancing behind Michael and Elena.

They finished off the dance the same Conner and guys had done in the show.

"Bravo, Elly! Nick! Conner!" Martha clapped. Katie clapped as well.

Elena, breathing hard, smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

"You were terrific, Lena." the Doctor grinned.

Elena blushed. "Martha, Doctor, I'd like for two to meet our uncle, Michael Flatley."

Michael held his hand out and shook hands with both of them.

"Uncle?" Martha asked.

"I'm their mother's older brother." Michael said.

"Ah." the Doctor said.

"Well," Elena said. "As much as I want to spend time with you uncle, I know how busy you are with the tour group." she went up to him and they hugged.

"Totally agree, kiddo." Michael grinned. They let go. "You were great out there." he cupped her cheek. "Your parents would have been proud."

Elena smiled a watery smile. "I think they are." She then looked at everyone. "There is something I wanna know."

"What?" Michael asked.

"Who was the masked man I danced with?"

Everyone, except Katie and Martha grinned.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was me." the Doctor said.

Elena looked at him. "No."

The doctor took off his jacket and placed the mask on. Elena's eyes bugged out. It _was_ the Doctor!

The masked man that had danced with her had been the Doctor!

Now Elena's blush intensified.

"We gotta get back to _our_ families." Conner said. "Katie, do you mind givin' us a lift?"

"Nah." Katie said.

After some tearful goodbyes and hoping to see each other, everyone departed.


	29. The Lazarus Experiment Prt 1

**AN:** The group and Elena's outfit pic is up!

* * *

As the TARDIS flew through the Vortex, Martha, Elena, and the Doctor stood around the console with the Doctor handling the controls.

Elena was wearing what she had worn before she and her siblings had gone to the Feet of Flames performance. Abe was on the one of the pillars, clutching it to keep himself from falling off. Once all heard the familiar winding sound of the TARDIS, Abe climbed down the pillar and up on Elena's shoulder.

The Doctor turned to Martha, "There we go…perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot."

"You should be used to tight spots by now," Martha laughed. Elena laughed as well. "Where are we?"

"The end of the line," he replied. Both he and Elena watched as Martha ran towards the doors. Keeping quiet, Elena just watched the two. She remembered back when they first met Martha, what the Doctor had told her, "Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home." "No place like it."

Martha looked at him, questioning herself if she should open the doors or not. He nodded. She looked at Elena, but she had a blank expression. What the matter with Elly? She thought worriedly. She goes outside only to be disappointed in the destination.

"Home." Martha remarked. The Doctor and Elena stepped through the door behind her and looked around, "You took me home?"

"In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about twelve hours," the Doctor said. He began looking at her photos, "No time at all, really."

"But all the stuff we've done, Shakespeare, New New York, old New York… Seeing Elena and her siblings... the performance..."

"In just one night," Elena said, a tone of sadness in her voice. She turned away from a small pile of clothing on the bed, "Relatively speaking of course." She didn't want Martha to leave, but it was the Doctor's TARDIS, so it was his say whether Martha could stay with them or drop her off back home.

"Everything should be just as it was, books, CDs," he picke up underwear drying on a rack, "Laundry…" Elena's eyes widen, yet giggled when Martha snagged the offending lingerie from his fingertips. "So, back were you were, as promised."

"This is it?" Martha asked, disdainfully.

"Yeah," he nodded, inhaling deeply, "Lena and I should probably…um…"

Suddenly, Martha's answering machine began ringing. No one picked up the phone so it went straight to the machine, "Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!"

"I'm sorry," Martha said, a bit embarrassed.

They heard the machine beep before a woman's voice was heard. "Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"

"It's mum," Martha shrugged, "It'll wait."

When Francine didn't receive an answer, she spoke again, "Alright then, pretend that you're out if you like. I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. All three heard an old man's voice before they saw him. On the TV screen, all three saw an old man-who appeared to be in his late 70s—holding a press conference. They saw Martha's sister, Tish, standing behind him.

"The details are top secret…" Prof. Lazarus said.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha asked.

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…" Prof. Lazarus continued.

"She's got a new job," Martha exclaimed, glancing back at the two others, "PR for some research lab."

"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human." Prof. Lazarus said.

Martha switched off the TV. "Sorry," she frowned, "You were saying we should…"

"Yes, yes, we should," the Doctor started. "One trip is what we said."

"Yeah," Martha said sadly. "I suppose things just kind of…escalated."

"Seems to happen to him a lot," Elena remarked.

Martha glanced at her, almost defeated, before trying to smile at the Doctor, "Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure," he smiled as well, stepping back and walking into the TARDIS with Elena following after.

Elena stepped into the TARDIS and shut the door. The TARDIS faded away, leaving Martha alone. She had hoped the Doctor would let her stay, but it was only false hope. When it's gone, she looked almost lost. Suddenly she heard a beautiful sound. Turning around, she saw the TARDIS begin to rematerialise! A smile broke out.

The Doctor opened the door and pops his head out. "No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

Elena then popped out. She was between the Doctor's back and the door. "That's what I thought I heard."

≈ΘҖ≈

Since Martha was invited to see Lazarus's experiment that night by her sister and it was a formal event, the girls were going to wear dresses and the Doctor, a suit. All three showered in their rooms. After showering and drying herself off, Elena headed to the one of the many wardrobes the TARDIS had to find a dress. She hadn't brought any dresses with her to begin with.

Luckily, the TARDIS was stock full of dresses so she didn't have a problem picking one out. Once they each found a dress, Elena thanked the TARDIS, earning a hum in return, they went to Elena's room to get ready.

As Elena finished getting her dress on, she noticed her necklace. "What the..." She leaned in closer and noticed the some of the symbols on her necklace were lit. "..."

"Are you OK?" Martha asked from across the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

Finishing up the last touches on their outfits, Elena noticed Martha's melancholy look. "What's wrong, Martha?"

"I thought..." Martha turned to face Elena, "I thought he'd let me stay. Let me travel with you both."

Elena smiled softly, walking forward to hug her friend, "He will," she pulled back, "You've helped us on many occasions that I believe if you hadn't been there, both the Doctor and I probably wouldn't be here. If I know the Doctor, he'll tell you that you can come with us before the night's over."

"You think?" Martha asked hopefully.

"Oh definitely," Elena grinned, winking. "Come on. The Doctor's waitin' by now. And you know how he is."

Martha grinned.

They both left Elena's room and headed to the console room.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the console room, the girls saw the Doctor was fiddling around with the console when he looked up to see Elena standing there and froze.

Elena wore a floor-length black dress. Silver embroidery was on the waist and straps. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and the straps crisscrossed each other in the back. It fit her like a glove and showed off all her curves in a very modest way. Her hair was in a five-strand-dutch-braid. She also wore black flat shoes. She wore little makeup, mostly a bit of blush and bit of eyeshadow, enhancing her beauty.

"You look beautiful, Lena." the Doctor commented.

"Thank you," she blushed lightly. She looked to Martha. "And what about Martha? Just as beautiful, don't you think?"

The Doctor turned to look at Martha as well. She wore a knee-length purple dress with thick straps. A dark purple belt was wrapped around her waist. The neckline was V-shaped. She had straightened her hair and wore a headband. "You look lovely," he complimented.

Martha blushed at his compliment.

"Let's see what this Professor Lazarus has got for us, shall we?" Elena asked.

Elena knew, even though the dress was floor-length, if they needed to run, which most likely they would, she did not have to worry about tripping. The dress was high enough off the ground that if she ran, her shoes wouldn't touch the dress.

And with that, she walked out of the TARDIS, Abe jumping on her shoulder. Both the Doctor and Martha quickly followed. Luckily Martha lived close to where the experiment was taking place and they were able to walk there.

≈ΘҖ≈

Abe had morphed into a black Capuchin monkey. He sat comfortably on Elena's shoulder, his tail wrapped around her neck. The trio was walking towards Lazarus Laboratories.

"Oh, black tie," he muttered, "Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

"It's not the outfit," Martha commented, "That's just you."

"It does suit you, though." Elena had to agree, "In a 'James Bond' sort of way."

"James Bond?" he asked a bit derisively. He thought for a moment before smiling. "Really?"

Martha and Elena looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They had just boosted his ego a bit. Coming upon the entrance of Lazarus Laboratories, they walked inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside the laboratory's main reception room there were dozens of guest mingling with each other. But that wasn't what drew Elena's attention, it was the large white round cabinet surrounded by four pillars that were slightly curved at the top standing in the middle of the room. The Doctor, however, was fixated on the hors d'oeuvres.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles!" he commented, reaching out and grabbing a handful, "I love nibbles!"

This caught Elena and Martha's attention. The Doctor tosses one whole into his mouth. Both laughed as Tish approached them, "Hello!"

"Gimme one of those!" Elena said, taking a few. The Doctor pouted.

Elena stuck her tongue out and held it out to Abe, who took it and began nibbling on it. She then began munching on a couple.

"Tish!" Martha called, hugging her sister while the Doctor and Elena looked on.

"You look great," Tish remarked, looking at her sister, "So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

Martha looked around and nodded. "Very."

"And two nights out in a row for you, that's dangerously close to a social life." Tish said.

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns." Martha grinned.

"You might, actually," Tish replied seriously, "Keep an eye out for photographers. And mum, she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

"Leo in black tie?" she asked incredulously, "That I must see," Tish smiled. She then noticed both the Doctor and Elena next to them, "This is Elena and... uh... the Doctor."

"Hello," the Doctor greeted, moving the nibbles into one hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you," Elena added, shaking her hand after the Doctor.

"Are they with you?" Tish asked, looking back at Martha.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"But they're not on the list," Tish asked. "How did they get in?"

"They're my plus…two?" Martha quickly said.

"And... that?" Tish pointed to Abe.

"Oh he's my pet." Elena said.

"Pets aren't allowed in here." Tish said.

"Well, you see I have this disability where I must have him with me all the time in the event that something might go wrong."

"What kind of disability?" Tish asked.

Elena's expression became stricken. "Uh... uh..."

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" the Doctor cut in, quickly changing the subject. Seeming to not notice the change of subject, Tish answered.

"Professor Lazarus, yes," she nodded, "I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department," Martha said.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually," Tish said..

"Wow." Elena said.

Martha exclaimed, "You're joking!"

"I put this whole thing together." Tish said.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight?" Elena asked, intrigued.

"That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator," the Doctor blurted outloud.

"He's a science geek," Tish remarked. "I should've known."

"They both are," Martha grinned.

Tish shook her head, grinning "Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." She walked off as the Doctor frowned.

He looked at the girls, "Science geek? What does that mean?"

"That you're both obsessively enthusiastic about the topic," Martha smirked.

"Ha-ha" Elena said sarcastically.

"Martha!"

All turned to see an older woman who resembled Martha walking towards them with a young man behind her.

Martha turns and looks at her mother as if she hasn't seen her in years. "Mum!" She gave her mother a big hug.

"Alright, what's the occasion?" Francine asked, pulling away.

"What do you mean?" Martha smiled, "I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

"You saw me last night." Francine said.

"I know," Martha said, her voice slight cracking. "I just…miss you…" she looked at her brother, "You're looking good, Leo."

"Yeah," he remarked. "If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."

Francine notices the Doctor and Elena standing a bit behind Martha awkwardly. "You disappeared last night," she gave Martha a look.

"I...just went home," Martha looked away a bit.

"On your own?"

"These are some friends of mine," she introduced, pulling Elena and the Doctor forward, "This is Elena and the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" her mother raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's just the Doctor. We've all been doing some work together."

"Yeah, alright," the Doctor reached out to shake Leo and Mrs. Jones' hands.

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones," Elena smiled. She shook both Francine and Leo's hands.

"We've heard a lot about you."

"Have you?" Mrs. Jones asked suspiciously, "What have you heard, then?"

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um…" he trailed off, "No, actually, that's…that's about it. We haven't had much time to chat, you know, been busy."

"Busy?" she glared at the Doctor, looking between him and Martha, "Doing what, exactly?"

"Oh…you know…stuff…" the Doctor said without thinking.

This gave Francine the idea that the Doctor and Martha had spent the night together.

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones." This gained all their attention. "His mouth runs a mile before his brain catches up."

Francine smiles a bit, starting to like Elena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle," Lazarus said. "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

Lazarus entered the cabinet, shutting the door behind him. Two female technicians began the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. Everyone heard a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars begin to spin individually. Almost everyone had to shield their eyes, with the exception of the Doctor and Elena. The pillars were creating an energy field. They ten begin to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster. A warning klaxon went off.

"Something's wrong, Doctor!" Elena shouted, "It's overloading!" She handed Abe to Martha.

The technicians tried to stop it, but some of the panels explode, sending off sparks. The Doctor ran and jumps over the low desk and aims his sonic screwdriver at the controls. Elena ran to the nearest computer. She began manually trying to input an override command to shut it down.

"Somebody stop them!" Lazarus's partner ordered, "Get them away from those controls!"

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it!" the Doctor replied.

"Is that what you want?" Elena yelled.

The woman shook her head.

"Then shut up and let us help!" Elena yelled.

The Doctor stared at Elena for a few moments with awe in his eyes before going back to what he was doing.

After a few seconds, Elena gave up trying to put in a new command as the screen went black. Seeing no alternative, she pulled out one of the main wires connected to the cabinet. Slowly the pillars stopped spinning and the energy field retreated. Martha, with Abe on her shoulder, ran to the door while the Doctor jumped over the table. Elena quickly joined him as they ran back to the group.

"Get it open!" the Doctor shouted.

"I can't!" Martha said. "It's stuck!"

Releasing his hand, Elena ran over and helped Martha pull the door away to reveal a 40 years younger Lazarus emerging from the smoke. Photographers snap away while Martha looked on in amazement. Elena went back over to the Doctor. Both took a few steps back, the Doctor looked on in amazement, Elena knew something was different about Lazarus.

Lazarus touched his face, realizing it worked. He stepped completely out and stood before his machine. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" he held out his hands in triumph as everyone around him began to clap.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha and Elena, Abe having climbed back on her shoulder, watch from afar as people take the opportunity to have their photograph taken with Lazarus. The Doctor studies the machine.

"It can't be the same guy," Martha commented, "It's impossible. It must be a trick."

"Oh, it's not a trick," the Doctor told her, flashing the sonic around a bit, getting a reading, "I wish it were."

"What just happened, then?" she turned to look at him, Elena still focused on the new young man.

"He just changed what it means to be human," the Doctor sighed.

"He has no idea what he has done." Elena said.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

Elena turned around to face them, "Just think, Martha. The system, even though to those who don't know the science behind the machine, believe it worked perfectly, but instead, it overloaded. I know. Lazarus's changed his DNA. If his DNA was human to begin with and something went wrong…" she looked back at the young man now scarfing down as much food as he could off a plate. "What is it now?"

The Doctor frowned as he thought about it, "Let's find out," he walked over to the young man, Elena and Martha following behind, coming to stand on either side of him, "Energy deficit," he commented, nodding towards the food on the tray, "Always happens with this kind of process."

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr.…" Lazarus trailed.

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation." The Doctor said.

"That's not possible," he shook his head.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance," the Doctor replied. Elena smirked, she always loved it when he proved people wrong, "That's…that's inspired."

"You understand the theory, then," Lazarus said. He seemed taken back by the Doctor's knowledge.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables," the Doctor said seriously.

"No experiment is entirely without risk," Lazarus shrugged off his concern.

"That thing nearly exploded," Elena stepped up, glaring, "You might as well have stepped into a blender. You could have killed everyone here."

"You're not qualified to comment," his partner, an old woman, remarked.

Abe displayed his teeth, showing his "threat face" and his anger. He made a displeasing noise.

Lazarus and the woman, who was known as Lady Thaw looked at Abe.

"That's an interesting pet you have there, Miss." Lazarus said. He made a move to try to pet him, but Elena back away.

"I recommend you to not." she remarked. She gently held Abe's hand between her index and thumb. "Right now, if you try to pet him, he'll bite you."

"Of course." Lazarus smiled.

"If we hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded," the Doctor glared at Lady Thaw.

"Then I thank you, Miss, Doctor," he nodded to each of them, "But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests," Martha argued.

Lazarus just laughed, "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially," his partner tried to assure them.

"Commercially?" Martha's eyes widened. "You are joking."

"That'll cause chaos." Elena argued.

"Not chaos," he smiled, "Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

"This isn't about improving," the Doctor frowned, "It's about you and your customers living a little longer."

"Not a little longer, Doctor," Lazarus shook his head, "A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

"Richard, we have things to discuss," his partner said suddenly, glaring at Elena, "Upstairs."

She turned and walked away as Lazarus moved to follow her, pausing to turn and speak to the trio once more, "Goodbye, Miss, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were," he reached out to take Elena's hand and Abe made to bite him, but stopped when the Doctor placed himself in between Elena and Lazarus. Lazarus looked at the Doctor and the two seemed to have a starring contest before Lazarus looked away and took Martha's hand instead, kissing the back of it before leaving.

"He has no idea of the damage he might have done." Elena hissed.

"So what do we do now?" Martha turned back to them.

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories," the Doctor remarked, "I say we do our own tests."

Martha looked down at her hand and smiled, "Lucky I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" she lifted her hand as Elena laughed.

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star," the Doctor smiled before leading them off.

≈ΘҖ≈

The trio was sitting in a lab, looking at the results of Lazarus's DNA on the computer screen.

"Whoa" Elena said in a soft tone.

"What?" Martha glanced at her.

"Lazarus's DNA," the Doctor answered.

"I can't see anything different," Martha frowned, looking at the screen.

"Look at it!" the Doctor pointed just as the screen flickered and changes appeared on the DNA.

"Oh, my God!" Martha's eyes widened, "Did that just change? But it can't have!"

"But it did," Elena confirmed.

"It's impossible!"

Elena looked at Martha.

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight," the Doctor grinned, "Don't you love it when that happens?"

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns," Martha gasped.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands," the Doctor explained, but Martha didn't seem to be following.

"Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate," Elena simplified for her.

"But they're still mutating now," Martha shook her head.

"'Cos he missed something," the Doctor added.

"Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize," Elena confirmed, "Something that's trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" Martha frowned.

"I dunno but I think we need to find out," the Doctor replied.

"That woman said they were going upstairs."

"Let's go!" Elena shouted, getting off her chair and heading for the door, the other two following.

≈ΘҖ≈

They stepped off the lift and into Lazarus's office, the Doctor turning on the lights.

"This is his office, alright," Elena stated, looking around.

"So, where is he?" the Doctor frowned.

"Dunno," Martha shrugged, "Let's try back at the re…ception…" she trailed off.

Sticking out from behind the desk, Martha spotted a pair of skeletal bones—wearing high heels. They rushed over to see the desiccated remains of Lady Thaw.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha gasped, staring at the body.

"Used to be," the Doctor replied. "Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

"Lazarus," Martha breathed.

"Could be," Elena frowned.

"So he's changed already?" Martha asked.

Elena could see Martha was getting worried. "Not necessarily," Elena reassured her, "You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating."

The Doctor nodded, "The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

"So he might do this again?" Martha's eyes widened in horror.

The Doctor could only nod before they ran back to the lifts, they needed to warn people and get them out.

≈ΘҖ≈

They got back to the reception area and quickly began looking around for Lazarus, but so far were having no luck.

"I can't see him," Martha called as they scouted around.

"He can't be far," the Doctor replied, "Keep looking."

He wandered off in one direction, leaving the girls to themselves as they continued to look.

"Hey, you alright, Marth?" Leo asked, seeing the two. "I think mum wants to talk to you."

"Have you see Lazarus anywhere?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "He was getting cozy with Tish and a blonde girl a couple of minutes ago."

The Doctor joined them moments before Francine.

Elena's eyes widen. "Wait, Leo. Blonde girl?"

Leo nodded.

"What did she look like?" she asked.

"Uh... she resembled you, but a bit younger. Straight blonde hair, like yours, even though yours is up. I can tell both of you are either sisters or cousins."

"What was she wearin'?" Martha asked.

"A dress like yours, Elena, but hers was a light plum color. The straps were thin and dress stopped just above her knees."

"With Tish?" Martha exclaimed as the Doctor joined them.

"Ah, Doctor," Mrs. Jones moved towards them.

"Where did they go?" he asked Leo, ignoring Mrs. Jones trying to get his attention.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo frowned.

"Doctor…" Mrs. Jones began, but the Doctor ignored her, rushing past her, bumping into the woman's arm, spilling her drink, "I'm speaking to you!" she shouted after them.

"Not now, mum!" Martha called back, following her friends.

"I'm sorry he bumped into you, Mrs. Jones!" Elena yelled.

They ran back to the lift and quickly made their way up to Lazarus's office once more.

≈ΘҖ≈

Reaching Lazarus's office, all three began looking for the three.

"Where are they?" Martha asked, spinning around but seeing no sign of her sister.

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. We might be able to pick it up…" He held the sonic screwdriver out at arm's length and slowly turned in a circle. The beeping began increasing. He moved it around the room, picking up the different signature in the room. "Got him."

"Where?" Martha looked around again.

The Doctor ended up pointing the sonic screwdriver at the ceiling.

"But this is the top floor!" Martha exclaimed.

"The roof!" Elena called as they ran towards the stairs and up them.

≈ΘҖ≈

They all ran out on top of the roof, immediately seeing Lazarus, Katie, and Tish standing far too close to each other. _If he so much as touches Katie... I'll kill him!_ Elena thought. All kept quiet.

"…always something to surprise you," Lazarus spoke. "'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…'"

"'Falls the shadow,'" the Doctor finished.

Lazarus turned to see the trio standing there, "So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed."

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked.

"Tish, get away from him," Martha said.

"You as well, Katie." Elena said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"What?" Tish said. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Please, Katie." Elena begged.

Seeing the look in Elena eyes, Katie knew something wasn't right, so she quickly joined the trio. Elena gently pushed her behind them.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all," the Doctor remarked.

"You're right, Doctor," Lazarus said. "One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

"It doesn't work like that," the Doctor said. "Some people can live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be," Lazarus remarked.

"Or what a curse," the Doctor argued. Elena looked at him in sadness.

"Look at what you've done to yourself," Elena shook her head at him, pity in her voice.

"Who are you to judge me?" he glared at them.

"Over here, Tish," Martha motioned for her sister to walk over, which, thankfully, she did.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you?" Tish growled. "Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha shouted as Lazarus began to collapse to the ground, convulsing.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones," Tish shrugged it off.

"Tish, look!" Elena shouted.

Abe began growling.

The sound of growling was heard, making Tish slowly turn around to see Lazarus had turned into a monster. He now resembled a cross between a scorpion and a human skeleton.

"RUN!" the Doctor shouted as the monster reared up, ready to attack.


	30. The Lazarus Experiment Prt 2

Martha, Tish, Katie, Elena, and the Doctor raced inside. The Doctor turned around and sealed door's lock with the sonic while Martha pushed the button for the lift.

"Are you okay?" Martha turned to Tish, who stood beside her.

"I was gonna snog him…" Tish said softly, but Elena could hear a tense of horror.

Elena looked at her, making a disgusting face. "Gross." She then turned to Katie. "Are you okay, Katie?"

Facing her, Katie stammered, "Y-yes."

Elena saw fear written on Katie's face. She pulled her baby sister into a hug and felt Katie grip onto her.

All turned as Lazarus began banging on the doors, thus triggering an automatic security response in the building. The sisters released each other and Katie moved closer to Elena, frightened out of her mind. Sirens began to blare with a computerised warning is heard over the PA, "Security breach. Security breach. Security beach."

"What's happening?" Martha looked around.

The lights went out.

"Uh, an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown." Tish explained. Everyone looked at her. "Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door," Elena said. Katie gripped her arm, scared to death. Her eyes widen. "The stairs!" Elena gripped Katie's hand as both ran towards them. "Come on!"

Everyone ran down the stairs. Just as they got down the first flight, they heard the door crash open above them. All stopped and looked up.

"He's inside!" Katie yelled.

"Haven't got much time!" the Doctor called out as they continued to run.

As they ran down the stairs, Elena yelled to Martha and the Doctor, "See, this is why I don't wear heels!"

Both just grinned at her.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Tish," the Doctor turned to her, "Is there another way out of here?"

"There's an exit in the corner," she replied, pointing to the corner. "But it'll be locked now."

The Doctor tossed the sonic screwdriver to Martha. "Martha, setting 54. Hurry."

Martha rushed off, followed by Tish. The Doctor jumped on the platform in front of Lazarus's machine. Elena and Katie stood next to him.

"Listen to me!" he shouted, "You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

"Don't be ridiculous," a snobbish woman in an evening gown scoffed, "The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

Just after she spoke those words, glass shatters and Lazarus appeared on the landing above before leaping down to the reception floor.

"Oh, yeah?" Elena asked sarcastically. "Then what is that?" she pointed to Lazarus.

Martha and Tish rushed to open the door as everyone ran for the exits.

"Mum!" Leo yelled. "Get back!"

Elena and Katie looked up just as Leo was hit by a table Lazarus sent flying.

"Leo!" Mrs. Jones called.

"Over here!" Martha shouted, getting the door open. "This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!"

"Go help Martha, Katie!" Elena said.

Katie ran over to Martha.

Lazarus closed in on the snobbish woman who didn't believe the Doctor. All she was doing was just standing there, staring at the monster in shock.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "Get away from her!"

Hearing the Doctor, Elena looked in that direction, her eyes widening. _Oh shit!_ She thought.

"Abe!" Elena yelled as she threw her arm out. Abe scampered off her and ran at Lazarus and climbed up on him and began biting him. Lazarus growled and began to move, trying to shake Abe off him.

Elena looked around, trying to find something. She quickly spotted a champagne bottle. She heard a high-pitch yelp. She looked up just as Lazarus tossed Abe away. He hit the wall and fell, not moving.

"Abraham!" she shouted.

Lazarus went after the snobbish woman again. Looking at Abe for a few seconds, Elena knew she wouldn't be able to help him. Grabbing the bottle, she began shaking it.

"LAZARUS!" she yelled.

"Lena, don't!" the Doctor yelled.

As Lazarus was about to kill the woman, Elena slid in front of the woman.

"ELENA!" the Doctor yelled.

This grabbed Martha, Katie, and the Jones's attention. All their eyes widen at the scene.

"You know what happens to champagne bottles when you've shaken 'em up?" she asked.

All Lazarus did was look at her.

"You get a mouthful!"

She quickly uncorked the bottle and the contents sprayed on Lazarus's face. He began shaking his face, roaring in anger. As he was shaking his face, trying to get the liquid out of his eyes, Elena turned to the woman.

"Run!"

The woman didn't have to be told twice.

Once Lazarus's vision cleared, all he saw before him was a grinning Elena.

"Looks like you won't be feasting, Lazarus."

Her grin faltered when she saw that his focus was now on _her_. His face held anger that was directed at her. She began to back up. Using his right arm, he flung her into the air. She felt herself land on a table. She gasped and groaned as pain hit her.

The Doctor's eyes widen as he watched Lazarus went after her. He watched as Lazarus was about to kill Elena.


	31. The Lazarus Experiment Prt 3

Just as Lazarus's tail was about to strike Elena, a red beam hit him on the side, causing Lazarus to scream out in pain.

The Doctor looked in the direction the beam had come from. He grinned. "K9!"

"Master." K9 greeted. "Suggest you engage the enemy, Master."

"Lazarus!" the Doctor yelled.

This gained Lazarus and the others attention. Seeing Elena was in no danger, K9 transported himself back to the TARDIS.

"Leave her alone!" The Doctor yelled.

With Lazarus's back turned, Katie ran to Elena's side while Martha ran to her family, more specifically, her brother. She and Francine helped him to stand.

"Martha," Francine said softly.

Ignoring her, Martha focused on her brother's injury. "C'mon, stay with me," Martha whispered to Leo, taking them to safety.

"What's the point if you can't control it?" the Doctor shouted, drawing the monster's attention to himself. "The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" He ran from the reception hall and up through the hallways with Lazarus following.

Groaning a bit, but seeming to be okay, Elena slowly got off the table with Katie's help.

"Are you all right?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine." Elena grinned. "Go help Martha and her family."

Giving her a quick hug, Katie ran back to the Jones's as Elena slowly made her way to the still form of Abe.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside the reception, Martha examined Leo's injury.

"What's the Doctor doing?" Tish asked.

"He's trying to buy us some time," Martha told them, "Let's not waste it. Leo, look at me. Let me see your eyes," she turned to her mother in concern, "He's got concussion. You'll need to help him downstairs,"

Katie, noticing this, knew they would need to place a cold compress against Leo's injury. She went over to an ice bucket, putting some cubes in a napkin. She handed the napkin to Martha, earning a grateful smile from her. Martha then handed the napkin to Francine.

"This'll keep the swelling down. Go! I'll be right behind you! Tish, move! We need to get out of here!" Martha ordered.

Martha pushed her family away towards the stairs and turned back.

≈ΘҖ≈

She ran into the reception area. She then noticed Elena, with Abe on her shoulder, was by the machine, fiddling with it.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

Elena looked at Martha. Before she opened her mouth, she saw the screwdriver. Not knowing what came over her, Elena took the sonic screwdriver from Martha and began fiddling with it while mumbling under her breath which Martha wasn't able to understand. To Martha, Elena had the same look the Doctor had when _he_ meddled around with the screwdriver.

"Here." Elena said, handing it back and returning to her work.

"What did you..."

"No time!" Elena shouted. "People's lives are at stake, Martha. Go!"

So Martha ran out of the room.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the main entrance, the partygoers were running down the stairs and to the doors, but the doors were locked.

"We can't get out!" Tish shouted, seeing Martha approaching, "We're trapped!"

"I saw a security desk." Katie said.

If there's a security desk then there must be an override switch," Martha stated, looking around. "Where's the security desk? Tish!"

Tish pointed to a booth a few feet away, "Right there."

Martha ran to the desk and slid over the top. She began checking the panel layout before using the sonic screwdriver. A few moments later, the power came back on and the doors open. Everyone began pouring outside.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside, Martha looked at her family.

"I've got to go back," Martha said.

"You can't!" Francine shouted, "You saw what that thing did. It'll kill you."

"I don't care. I have to go." Martha stated.

"It's that Doctor, isn't it?" Francine said. You could hear bitterness in her voice. "That's what's happened to you. That's why you've changed."

"He was buying us time, Martha," Tish said softly, trying to make her see reason. "Time for you to get out, too."

"It's not just him mum," Martha shook her head, "Elena's still in there. I'm not leaving them."

"Martha!" Francine called, but Martha just ran back up the stairs and into the building.

"Be careful!" Katie called.

Martha nodded, clearly having heard her.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the main reception area, Elena worked on the machine, her face scrunched in concentration. She could do it, she knew she could. She continued fiddling with the wires, Abe helping as best he could.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha, hearing the crash and changed direction and ran into the Doctor as she reached a corner.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor demanded when he saw who he'd run into.

"I'm returning this." she held out the screwdriver. "I thought you might need it."

"How..." he trailed. He saw the setting was now at 50, which allowed the power to be restored. He remembered _only_ telling her about setting 54. _How did she know the correct setting?_

"Before I ran for here, Elena took it from me, mumbled a few words, fumbled around with it and gave it back." she explained.

"Where is she? Is she safe?" he asked. Ignoring what Martha said about the sonic, his main concern was Elena.

Martha nodded, "I saw her with the machine. She was doing something to it. Have no idea though. I heard the explosion. Guessed it was you then?"

"I blasted Lazarus," he nodded.

"Did you kill him?" she asked hopefully.

At that exact moment, Lazarus came crashing down the hall. Both looked at the creature before looking at one another.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say," he told her. Grabbing her hand, they made their way back to the reception.

≈ΘҖ≈

Once they reached the reception, there was no sign of Elena nor Abe anywhere.

"Where's Elly? And Abe" She turned in a circle. "I left them right here!"

They could hear Lazarus coming their way.

"What do we do now?" Martha asked, looking around, "We've just gone round in a circle!"

Lazarus burst into the room. The Doctor hurriedly pushed Martha into the machine.

From behind a desk, Elena watched as Lazarus climbed up on the machine, trying to figure out how to get to his "victims". She could see that he didn't want to damage the machine. Moments later the machine started up.

"He's switched the machine on!" Elena heard the Doctor exclaim.

"That's not good, is it?" came Martha's voice. "Is that part of the plan?"

Elena watched as the energy field charge up and glow brighter than it had during Lazarus's experiment. But something was different. Something was moving out from the capsule, leaving both Martha and the Doctor safe.

All three listened, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Seeing Martha and the Doctor step out of the machine, Elena ran to their side. All three saw Lazarus lying on the floor, still young, but human again.

"What were you trying to do to the machine, Elly?" Martha asked, staring at the prone form of the professor.

"I began to rig it when you came in."

"Instead of the receiving the energy, the capsule reflected it." the Doctor explained, staring at the body as well.

"Did it kill him?" Martha asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "When he transformed, he was three times his size, cellular triplication, he spread himself thin," he turned to Elena, "You tried to reverse the polarity?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yep."

All the Doctor could do was stare at Elena.

Elena just shrugged her shoulders.

"He seems so…" Martha's voice drifted over to them. They looked up to see her crouching next to the body, "Human…again. It's kind of pitiful."

"Eliot saw that, too," the Doctor commented.

"'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper,'" Elena quoted.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside, medical services came and took the body of the professor, carrying it out in a body bag on a gurney, Martha, the Doctor, and Elena watching from the steps outside the labs.

"She's here!" someone called. They looked up to see Tish running over to Martha and hugging her, "Oh, she's alright."

Katie ran over to Elena and hugged her. "You okay!"

"Of course, I am." Elena grinned.

"Ah, Mrs. Jones, we still haven't finished out chat," the Doctor smiled as Martha's mother stormed over to him. His smile didn't last long as she slapped him in the face.

Both Elena and Katie's face were horror-stricken.

"Keep away from my daughter!" Francine demanded.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Martha asked in shock.

The Doctor put his hand on his cheek.

"Ouch." Elena hissed. "That had to hurt."

"All their mothers, every time." the Doctor muttered.

"He is dangerous!" Francine shouted, "I've been told things."

"What are you talking about?" Martha frowned as her mother grabbed her shoulders.

"Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!"

"This isn't his fault," Martha defended, "He saved us, all of us!"

"It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place," Leo added, "I'd say, technically, it's _her_ fault."

Tish elbowed him in the side just as there was a crash down the street. The Doctor and Elena looked at one another before running off in the direction the crash came from. Katie was quick to follow. Martha tried to follow, but Francine grabbed her.

"Leave them!" she told her daughter. But Martha just shook her head and pulled away, running after them.

"Martha?" Tish called.

"Not you, too?" Francine said as she saw Tish looked like she was about to follow.

Tish looked from Leo to Francine. "Sorry." She ran after the others.

≈ΘҖ≈

Tish joined up with the Doctor, Elena, Katie, and Martha as they run down the street where the ambulance had stopped. Everyone saw the doors were opened and the medics were mere husks.

"Lazarus, back from the dead," the Doctor shook his head, "Should've known, really," He took out the sonic screwdriver and began searching for Lazarus like before.

"Where's he gone?" Martha looked around.

"That way," the Doctor said, getting a direction, "The church."

"Cathedral," Tish spoke. "It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

≈ΘҖ≈

Walking inside, they moved slowly up the aisle, the Doctor with the sonic held out in front of him.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha asked quietly.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" Elena countered.

As they drew nearer to the front of the cathedral, they saw someone huddled under a red blanket behind the altar. It was Lazarus.

"I came here before," he said, somehow knowing they were there. He turned to see them standing a few feet behind him. "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child…the sound of planes and bombs outside."

"The Blitz," Elena said.

"You've read about it," he said more of a statement than a question.

She nodded.

The Doctor shook his head, walking to stand before him, "I was there."

"You're too young," he scoffed.

"So are you," the Doctor shrugged.

Lazarus laughed but it quickly turned into gasps of pain. All saw that he was fighting the mutation, "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again," Elena stood with Martha and Tish. Katie stood next to her. The Doctor walked around Lazarus slowly, looking up at the bell tower. Both Elena and Martha watched, knowing he was planning something. "So defenseless," Lazarus continued, "I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today," the Doctor realized, turning his attention back to the man.

"That's what I did today," he corrected.

"What about the other people who died?" Elena frowned.

"They were nothing," he spat, "I changed the course of history."

"Any of them might have done too," the Doctor argued, "You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

"No, Doctor," Lazarus glared, "Avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fiber of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more…successful," he groaned in pain. He could feel that his body was trying to change again.

"Look at yourself!" Elena shook her head, "You're mutating! You have no control over it! You call that a success?"

"I call it progress. I'm more now than I was." Lazarus spat at her. "More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human," the Doctor said passionately.

"He's gonna change again at any minute," Martha whispered, coming up to them.

"I know," the Doctor whispered back, "If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" Martha looked up, he nodded.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor," Lazarus continued, "Maybe you are older than you look."

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one," he informed the man, "In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust," he squatted beside Lazarus. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

"That's a price worth paying." Lazarus said. "I will feed soon," he told them, feeling the change taking over.

"I'm not gonna let that happen," the Doctor warned him.

"You've not been able to stop me so far," he smirked.

Elena stepped forward. The Doctor was probably going to scold her later for what she was about to do. She was going to say something to get Lazarus to follow her up the tower.

"Leave him, Lazarus!" Elena yelled. Everyone looked at her. "He's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat."

"Elena, no!" the Doctor shouted, but Lazarus stood up and began to chase her. Abe jumped off her as she, Martha and Tish towards the stairs.

Katie was about to go after them, but the Doctor held her back.

"No!" he told her.

"But..." she said.

"Elena can take care of herself. If I know her, she'll want you safe and as far from danger as possible." the Doctor said. "I'm going to need help."

Nodding, the Doctor took her hand and both ran into the middle of the church.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor!" Elena shouted from a small ways away, "The tower!" She then looked at the Jones's sisters. "Run, you two!"

Martha and Tish were running in front of her. All three ran up a narrow spiral staircase that led to the upper level. They heard Lazarus follow and begin screaming.

All stop.

"Did you hear that?" Tish asked.

"He's changed again." Martha said. She looked at Tish and Elena. "We've got to lead him up."

"Then move!" Elena shouted.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Where are they?" the Doctor said to himself. Both he and Katie were looking for the trio.

Katie looked up at the floors above them, "Ells!"

"Lena!"

They saw Elena peering out from a stone passageway, "Doctor! Katie"

"Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?" he shouted up to her.

"Up to the top!" she repeated. "Then what?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Elly..." Martha said as she saw Lazarus making his way along the passage.

"Elena, come on!" Tish said as she and Martha pulled Elena away.

All three continue to run. They soon arrived at the top of the bell tower, which is a circular walkway with wooden rails.

"There's nowhere to go! We're trapped!" Tish exclaimed.

"This is where he said to bring him." Martha said.

"All right, so we're not trapped. We're bait." Tish said.

"He knows what he's doing, Tish." Elena said. "We have to trust him."

"Ladies." Lazarus hissed as he entered, blocking the only doorway.

"Stay behind me." Martha said as she pushed Tish behind her. "If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs, you should have enough time."

"But—" Tish began.

"Just do it, Tish!" Martha yelled.

That was when Lazarus attacked. He swung his tail down. Doing this, he knocked away part of the wall. Martha was hit by his tail and fell over, clinging to the edge. One of the girls screams, but Elena couldn't tell.

"Martha!" Tish/Elena yelled.

Lazarus leapt across to stand over Martha. Martha yelled a look of horror as Lazarus gazed at her with a hungry look.

"Hold on!" Tish yelled.

Just as Lazarus's tail was about to touch Martha, a whip wound around it, stopping it in its tracks. Everyone followed the whip and saw it was Elena at the other end. She was struggling at holding her grip.

"Get away from her!" Elena yelled. She pulled harder

Suddenly the sound became louder that Tish had to hold her head in agony as the sound waves from the organ resonate in the tight space. Lazarus began to write. Martha tried to hold on. Seeing this Elena hurriedly loosened the whip around his tail and Lazarus toppled over the edge, falling to the floor below.

≈ΘҖ≈

After hearing a body crash to the floor, both he and Katie leaned over to see Lazarus, in his human form, lying on the ground.

"Elena!?" the Doctor shouted, hoping against hope that she, along with the Jones sisters were alright.

"Ells!" Katie shouted when there was no reply.

≈ΘҖ≈

As Martha is about to fall, both Elena and Tish each grabbed an arm.

"We've got you." Tish said. "Hold on."

And they hauled Martha back onto the walkway and the both sob in relief.

"Martha!" they heard the Doctor yell. "Lena!"

"I'm okay!" Martha called back, "We're both okay!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Katie let out a sigh of relief. Putting an arm around her shoulders, the Doctor gave her a hug, both just glad the plan had worked.

"Let's go." he said after a moment.

Katie grabbed the screwdriver just as the two were leaving the organ and handed it to him. He smiled his thanks. While the Doctor knelt by Lazarus's body, Katie stood a bit to the side, not wanting to be near Lazarus. As the Doctor closed the professor's eyes, his body became old again. They just stared at the old man.

After a few minutes, they ran to the stairs, where they saw the three girls heading down. Katie immediately ran to Elena, hugging her. Just after Elena was released from Katie's hug, she was enveloped in the Doctor's arms. Soon they found themselves in a three way group hug.

"Don't scare me like that, Lena," the Doctor said.

Elena just smiled.

The Doctor then hugged Martha.

"I didn't know you could play?" Martha said after the Doctor released her.

"You call that playing?" Elena frowned playfully.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Well, you know, if you hang around with Beethoven, you're bound to pick a few things up."

"Hmm, especially about playing loud," Martha joined in teasing the Doctor.

"Sorry?" he asked, leaning forward like he didn't hear her.

The girls just laughed at him. Elena rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in Martha's flat, the Doctor and Elena stood in front of the TARDIS, Martha in front of them. After they had left, Katie did not want to part with Elena so they had brought her on board the TARDIS. Her reaction had been like Martha's. She was still looking at the TARDIS with stunned eyes.

"Something else that just kind of escalated then," the Doctor commented.

"I can see a pattern developing," Martha laughed, "You should take more care in the future. And the past, and whatever other time period you both find yourselves in."

"It's good fun, though, isn't it?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," she agreed as Elena nodded.

"So…what d'you say, one more trip?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Martha said after a moment, "Sorry."

"So…what d'you say, one more trip?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Martha said after a moment, "Sorry."

He frowned, "What do you mean? I thought you liked it."

"I do," she said quickly, "But I can't go on like this. 'One more trip.' It's not fair."

"What're you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

Shaking her head, Elena mumbled. "How thick are you?"

Martha nodded, "I don't want to be someone you take along just for a treat. If that's how you still see me, well, I'd rather stay here."

"Okay, then," he agreed, "If that's what you want."

"Right," she scoffed a bit, "But we've already said goodbye once today so it's really best if you just go," Martha walked away from the TARDIS, keeping her back them. When Elena nor the Doctor said anything, she looked over her shoulder. Elena was grinning broadly while the Doctor was just standing there, "What is it?"

"What?" he shrugged, "I said okay."

"Sorry?" she frowned.

"Okay," he repeated, nodding towards the TARDIS.

"Get your butt in there!" Elena grinned, pointing inside the TARDIS.

Martha's eyes widened, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" she ran to the two, hugging and laughing. Elena laughed, returning the hug.

Releasing her, the Doctor stared at Martha, a twinkle in his eye. "Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" The Doctor just laughed, holding the door open for the two women to step through. And soon, off they went to their next adventure.


	32. 42 Prt 1

The TARDIS flew through the Vortex, going forward in time. Inside, the Doctor was using the sonic screwdriver on Martha's phone while she stood nearby, watching. The Doctor walked around the center console, still working.

For some reason, Abe decided to morph into a wire-haired black patterdale terrier. Elena and Katie were each showering in their own rooms. After they showered and change into something more comfortable, Elena took Katie on a tour around the TARDIS. They had been on the tour for about 20 minutes.

Just then, the two sisters walked in, gaining the two's attention. Especially the Doctor's, who stared at .

The sisters were dressed very similar. Katie wore a dull blue denim jumper shorts, white shirt with sleeves ending just at her elbows, and tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a simple bun ponytail.

Elena also wore a denim jumper shorts. Instead of a dull color, its was washed out. She also wore a white top. The difference... it was sleeveless and thick straps that rested comfortably on her shoulders. She wore white and blue tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back and in two tight buns.

The Doctor felt his mouth go dry as he stared at Elena. This was the second time... well _fourth_ time he saw her in a similar outfit. But the first time she had worn an outfit that showed off her figure was when they met Shakespeare. That's when he started noticing. The second was when he saw her dancing on stage just after they came back from New York and the Dalek Sec incident. When she, Nick, Conner, and Katie had their performance with their uncle. And the first time he saw her dancing on the stage... he was awestruck. He could not tear his eyes off her.

As she and some of her female company danced, all he could see was her. Her movements were fluid and graceful. And what shocked him was when she and the others discarded their dresses to reveal black yoga bra tops and shorts! He watched wide-eyed as they danced somewhat seductively. He felt his two hearts accelerate and a fire become inflamed within his veins. To him, he felt that she unknowingly seducing him.

And when her solo dance came, he sat on the edge of his seat, watching her. During Elena's solo performance, Nick had snuck up behind him and asked him to follow. Surprised, he did as Nick asked. Nick had taken him backstage, got him to quickly change his outfit, and gave him a pair of tap dance shoes that were in his size and a black masquerade mask that would hide his identity. He was quite confused, but Nick quickly explained that after Elena's solo, _Because You Loved_ Me sung by Celine Dion would start playing and he would go out and dance with her.

At that moment, the Doctor had felt the same fire stir in his veins and his hearts increase again. He quickly put the shoes on and as the new song began, he saw Elena had her back to him. He breathed deeply and walked out onto the stage. What happened next, he didn't know. Something unknown within him took over. Everything around them was gone and it was just him and Elena.

After their dance had ended, the Doctor quickly made his exit, changed out of the outfit, and returned to his seat to watch the rest of the show.

Coming back to the present, the Doctor threw the phone back to Martha, who caught it one-handed. "There we go!" he grinned. "Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again."

Flipping it open, she saw the screen was now displaying, 'Universal Roaming Activated'. The Doctor begins to press buttons on the console. "No way!" she shouted, "But it's...too mad! You're telling me I can call anyone, anywhere in space and time on my mobile?"

"Long as you know the area code." Martha looked stunned. The Doctor smiled. "Frequent Flyer's privilege." Martha smiled back. "Go on. Try it." He turned to Katie. "Would you like for me to the same to yours?" he held out his hand.

Katie looked and Elena, who smiled, nodding. She nudged shoulders with her. "Go on." she said. "That's how I was able to phone you, Nick, and Conner."

Katie looked at the Doctor, handing her phone to him. "What does it do?"

"Weeeelllll..." the Doctor said as he worked on her phone, doing the same as he did with Martha's. "Basically, you can call Lena here while we're in flight. Or any_time_. Any_place_."

Katie's eyes widen. "What? Like if you travel to the year 1492, I can still phone Elena?"

"Yep." the Doctor said, popping the p. He handed back her phone.

Elena looked at both Martha and Katie. "Oh, go on. Try it!"

Just as she began to dial, everyone was thrown to the floor as the TARDIS jolted and the monitors began flashing red.

"Distress signal! Locking on!" the Doctor shouted. Using his foot, he activated a switch on the console. "Might be a bit of..." Another violent jolt sent everyone flying again. Then, all was still. The Doctor sat up.

Suddenly it was still.

"Turbulence?" Elena asked, guessing what he'd been trying to say.

He looked at her, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry!" Getting to his feet, he ran towards the doors. On the other hand, Martha was finding her feet, looking annoyed. Elena pushed herself up and went to help Katie. The two sister's expression matched Martha's. "Come on, you three!" he waved them over, "Let's take a look!"

≈ΘҖ≈

First to step out of the TARDIS was Elena with Abe at her feet. She nearly stumbled back at the blast of heat outside the doors. Elena saw they had landed in what looked to be an engine room, which is glowing red from extreme heat.

"Whoa!" the Doctor called as he stepped out, "Now that is hot!"

"You're telling me." Elena exclaimed.

"I'm glad I'm wearing an outfit just for this occasion then." Katie commented when she came out.

"It's like a sauna in here!" Martha commented, as she too came out. She took her jacket off and tossed it back into the TARDIS. She made sure to shut the doors.

Elena was examining the pieces of equipment. "That looks like some sort of venting systems."

"Working at full pelt trying to cool down," the Doctor nodded, "Wherever it is we are," He walked towards a heavy-duty door, "Well! If you can't stand the heat…" opens it for the girls to go through before he followed. Above the door is a sign, saying 'Area 30' "Well, that's better…"

Katie noticed a sign above them. "Area 30."

Elena looked up at the sign as well.

Just then three people; two men and a woman, Captain McDonnell, come running towards him from the opposite direction. They all look very hot.

"Oi!" one of the men shouted, "You four!"

"Get out of there!" the woman ordered.

"Seal that door!" the first man pointed at the door they'd just come from, "Now!"

The quartet looked stunned and confused. No one moved. The two men quickly sealed the door, just after Martha stepped out.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded, "What are you doing on my ship?"

Elena could clearly see that the woman was the captain.

"Are you police?" the first man asked, looking them up and down.

"Why would we be police?" Elena frowned, not liking where this was heading.

"We got your distress signal," Martha explained.

"If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?" the Doctor brought up the main concern.

"It went dead four minutes ago," the captain replied.

"So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering," the second man, an older man, finally spoke, "Captain."

"Secure closure active," a computer's voice sounded from above.

As a loud clang sounds behind her, and she looked. "What?" the captain shouted.

"The ship's gone mad," the second man exclaimed.

Another person, a woman, was running down the corridor. All saw the doors slamming shut just behind her. "Who activated secure closure? I nearly got locked in to Area 27," she asked as the closest door slammed shut, locking them into area 29. "Who are you?" she frowned at the trio.

The Doctor went to answer, but Martha cut him off. She sounded distracted. "He's the Doctor, that's Elena, that's Katie, and I'm Martha. Hello," She began walking forward, like she has been possessed.

"Impact projection: 42 minutes," the computer announced.

"We'll get out of this," the captain assured her crew, "I promise."

Martha headed for a small window, that appeared to have golden light shining in. "Doctor…" Martha called shakily. She continued to look hypnotized. Elena picked up on the fear in Martha's voice and stepped up to her side. Looking out the window as well, her eyes widening as she saw what had caught Martha's attention.

"42 minutes 'til what?" the Doctor asked, more concerned with the computer's countdown.

"Doctor!" Elena shouted.

Almost screaming, Martha pressed her face up against the window. "Look."

The Doctor ran over and looked out of the window with both Martha and Elena. He stood just behind and between them. All saw a burning sun, too close to the ship for comfort. It appeared the ship was hurtling towards it.

"Holy shit." Elena muttered.

"42 minutes until we crash into the sun," the captain said.

The Doctor ran from the window, over to McDonnell, and grabbed her arm. His voice held panic. "How many crew members on board?"

Elena turned away from the window and listened on.

"Seven, including us," McDonnell answered.

"We transport cargo across the galaxy," the second man added, "Everything's automated. We just keep the ship…"

The Doctor ran back towards the door where the TARDIS was. "Call the others, I'll get you out!" He made to open the door. The crew members rush to stop him.

"Uh, Doctor, I don't think you should..." Elena began. But the Doctor ignored her.

"What's he doing?" the first man shouted.

"No!" the captain yelled, "Don't!"

But it was too late. The Doctor had opened the door. The room, having become so so hot in area 30, the pure force knocked the Doctor backward and off his feet. He yelled out as he fell on his back. Both Elena and Martha ran to his side to see if he was alright. He was. One of the crew members shut the door, dressed in breathing apparatus, whilst the others crowded round the Doctor.

"But my ship's in there!" he yelled as they sealed the door once more.

"In the vent chamber?" the first man, Riley, asked.

The Crew member who shut the door took their breathing apparatus off. It is the female crew member. She stood beside the door, and read off of the gauges there.

"It's our lifeboat!" the Doctor yelled.

"It's lava," the second man shook his head.

"The temperature's going mad in there!" the woman, Erina, read off the gages, "Up 3,000 degrees in ten seconds, and still rising."

"Channeling the air," Riley added, "The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get."

"We're stuck here?" Katie asked.

Elena looked at her baby sister and saw terror in her eyes. Walking over to her, Elena enveloped Katie in a hug, whispering soothing words.

"So? We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the sun! Simple! Engineering down here, is it?" He began running down a corridor, the group following after him.

"Impact in 40:26," the computer announced.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, followed by the group, ran down a set of stairs and into the engine room. The Doctor stopped suddenly, bemused. "Blimey!" he looked around, "Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

"Oh my God!" McDonnell shouted, walking past him and into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Scannell asked.

They all walked over to what looks like a completely wrecked engine. Wires, springs and casing are all over the place, all steaming. They walked round the piece of machinery, surveying the damage

"Oh, it's wrecked," Riley picked up a piece and dropped it.

"Pretty efficiently too," the Doctor commented. He wandered over to a computer terminal, attached to the wreckage. "Someone knew what they were doing."

Being curious, Elena walked up beside him, and watched.

"Where's Korwin?" McDonnell asked, looking around, "Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

"No," Scannell replied.

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" Martha asked.

"Korwin?" McDonnell ran over to an intercom system. "Ashton? Where are you?" No response. "Korwin, can you answer?" Still no answer. McDonnell left the intercom, turning to her crew, "Where the hell is he? He should be up here!"

All the while the Doctor was scanning, trying to find out where they were. Behind him, the crew were rushing about, trying to find Korwin, and trying to repair the ship.

He suddenly spoke out happily with specs on. "Oh! We're in the Torajji system. Lovely!" He turned and looked at each of the girls. "You're a long way from home, Lena, Katie, Martha. Half a Universe away." The girls looked at the screen. It showed a system of planets, circling a huge sun. The Doctor left the terminal.

"Yeah," Martha replied sarcastically. "Feels it."

Even though Elena wasn't letting on how terrified she was on the outside, she was inside. She had to keep a clear head. She looked at Katie to see how she was coping. She was shaking like a leaf. Elena walked over to her.

"How are you doing, Katie?"

"I-I'm..." Katie said.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Katie," Elena said. "But I need you to take deep breaths for me."

Katie took deeps breaths. Elena saw her shaking begin to stop. She had Katie continue to take deep breaths and then release them until she saw Katie's shaking stop all together.

"Feel better?" Elena smiled.

"Yeah." Katie smiled a little. "Thanks."

"And, you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?" the Doctor asked McDonnell.

The crew look at each other, guiltily.

"We're due to upgrade next docking." McDonnell replied dismissively. She walked away from the Doctor. "Scannell, engine report."

Scannell walked over to the computer terminal the Doctor had just been at. He ran the scan, with everyone looking anxiously over his shoulder. The machine beeped several times.

"No response." Scannell reported. He then ran over to the wrecked engine.

"What!" McDonnell demanded.

"They're burnt out," Scannell explained, as he examined pieces of wire protruding from the wreck. "They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

"Oh come on!" the Doctor took his glasses off. "Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

"We don't have access from here," McDonnell replied, "The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

"Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them," Scannell added, "You'll never get there in time."

"Can't you override the doors?" Katie frowned.

"No," Scannell shook his head, "Sealed closure means what it says. They're all deadlock sealed."

"Nothing's any use," Scannell commented, "We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

"Oh listen to you!" the Doctor chastised him, "Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?" he then addressed McDonnell. "Who's got the door passwords?"

"They're randomly generated," Riley interrupted, "Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashti."

"Then what're you waiting for Riley Vashti, get on it," the Doctor said, taking command.

"Well, it's a two person job," he explained. He ran, fetching what looked to be a huge magnetic clamp, and a huge backpack. "One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this," He put the kit on his back "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

"Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?" McDonnell smiled.

"Try and be helpful, get abuse," Riley joked, "Nice!"

"I'll help you," Martha took equipment from Riley's hands. "Make myself useful."

"It's remotely controlled by computer panel. That's why it needs two." Riley said.

Riley turned, heading away from the group. Martha made to follow him, but the Doctor called out. "Oi." Martha turned to face him. "Be careful."

Elena walked over and gave her a quick hug. "You come back safe, Martha."

"You too," Martha smiled at them, "The both of you."

They turned and walked off just as a male voice came over the intercom, "McDonnell? It's Ashton."

McDonnell rushed to the intercom, "Where are you? Is Korwin with you?"

"Get up to the med-center NOW!" sounded deadly serious.

McDonnell left the intercom and ran. The Doctor, Elena, Abe, and Katie follow. Outside the engine room, Martha and Riley are just setting up for their attempt at opening the doors, as McDonnell, the Doctor, and the sisters run past.

"Impact in 34:31."


	33. 42 Prt 2

In the med-center, a man, Korwin, was thrashing about in agony on a bed, his eyes tight shut. Another man, Ashton, and a black woman, Abi, were trying to restrain him.

"Argh!" Korwin yelled out in agony, between spasms of pain. "Stop it!"

"Korwin!" Abi yelled, struggling to restrain him. "It's Abi! Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you!"

"Korwin!" McDonnell shouted as she, the Doctor, Katie, Elena and Abe ran in. "What's happened? Is he okay?"

The Doctor and Elena ran to the foot of the bed while McDonnell ran to his side.

"Oh God!" Korwin hollered, still flailing about. "Help me! It's burning me!"

"How long has he been like this?" Elena asked.

"Ashton just brought him in," Abi replied.

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and began scanning Korwin. Seeing this, McDonnell panicked. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

Korwin gave another shriek of pain.

"Something..." the Doctor trailed off.

"Don't be so stupid, that's my husband!" McDonnell pushed past Ashton so she was now at the head of the bed.

"And he's just sabotaged our ship!" Ashton told her.

The Doctor and Elena looked at Ashton.

"What!" McDonnell yelled. She turned to face Ashton with a look of disbelief.

"He went mad. He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls." Ashton continued.

"No way! He wouldn't do that!" McDonnell said.

"I saw it happen, Captain." Ashton said.

Finishing his scans, the Doctor bent forward towards Krowin, wanting to talk to him. "Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second. "

"I can't!" Korwin cried through the pain.

"Course you can," Elena encouraged, "Go on."

"Don't make me look at you!" he begged, "Please!"

Elena frowned, seeing he was starting to struggle more. _That's so weird._ She thought. _Why doesn't he _want_ to open his eyes?_ She moved down the bed, saw a sedative dart gun, took hold of it and returned to her place. "Alright, alright, alright. Just relax." She looked at Abi, "Sedative?"

Abi nodded.

"MOVE!" Elena shouted.

Both the Doctor and Abi moved. Elena quickly pressed the gun up against Korwin's neck, and administered the sedative. Korwin gave one final shout, then fell silent and still. Elena returned the gun on the tray.

The Doctor gave her a nod of thanks before perching on the bed, crossing his arms. "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings…" he said, speaking more to Elena than to anyone else. He knew she was brilliant in her own way and would be able to help him figure out what was going on here. He pointed to the MRI scanner, which was actually a stasis chamber. "Stasis chamber. I do love a good stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature," Abi looked at him questioningly, but rushed to do what he says. Elena looked at Ashton, who was looking at the Doctor. She saw he was out of breath from the struggle or restraining Korwin. "And, just for fun, run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail."

"Just doing them now," Abi commented, looking around from what she is doing

"Oh, you're good," the Doctor smiled.

"Does anyone else have these symptoms?" Elena asked.

"Not so far," Abi sighed.

"Well, that's something," the Doctor remarked.

"Will someone tell me what is the matter with him?!" McDonnell demanded, still by Korwin's bed, looking down on him.

"Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y, back downstairs. Ay! See about those engines. Go." the Doctor ordered. Ashton made to leave but McDonnell remained static.

"Ay! Oi!" Elena looked at her, "He said go!" McDonnell also left, reluctantly.

"Call us if there's news!" The Doctor called out to Abi as he, Katie, and Elena made to leave the med-center, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" he said, sticking his head back through the plastic curtains at the door.

"And I'm Elena," Elena added, doing the same beside him. "And this is my sister Katie." before the two sisters rushed after him.

"Heat shields failing. At 25 percent in 32:50."

≈ΘҖ≈

They darted around the engine room for a bit, trying to salvage as much as they could as quickly as they could.

"Abi, how's Korwin doing?" Elena asked over the intercom as she looked down at the engine, hoping that her skills with electronics would be of use in repairing. It seemed her skills were of great help. Even though the engines were more advance than what she was used to, she was a fast learner and was able to help Ashton and the Doctor. "Any results from the bio-scan?"

"He's under heavy sedation." Abi's voice drifted back to them, "I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."

The Doctor nodded. He then switched the intercom so he could talk with Martha and Riley. "Martha?" he called, now trying to contact them, "Riley? How're you doing?"

"Area 29," Martha replied, "At the door to 28!"

He put his glasses on, and staring at the readout above the comm. station., "You've gotta move faster!"

"We're doing our best!" Martha yelled.

"Find the next number in the sequence," Riley's voice spoke as well, "313, 331, 367…what?"

"You said the crew knew all the answers!" Martha shouted. Elena could hear how scared she was.

"The crew's changed since we set the questions," he defended.

"You're joking…" Martha breathed.

"379!" The Doctor shouted.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Isn't that a sequence of happy primes?" Elena asked.

The Doctor nodded. "It's a sequence of happy primes," he repeated. "379."

"Happy what?" Martha's voice repeated.

"Do what the Doctor says Martha and enter the number." Elena said.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked worriedly, "We only get one chance!"

Feeling slightly annoyed now, the Doctor began speaking at his trademark 100mph "Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in!"

He saw McDonnell, who is climbing down a ladder. She gave him a dirty look. "Talk about dumbing down!" he laughed. "Don't they teach recreational mathematics any more?"

There was a noise of a clamp locking in and a door unlocking over the intercom followed by Martha's excited shouts, "We're through!"

"Keep moving. Fast as you can." Elena told them. She stopped what she was doing for a moment. The Doctor had taken off his glasses. She spoke quietly and sensitively, "Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."

"Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!" was Martha's reply.

"Will do, thanks!" the Doctor replied, He switched the comm. off, and walked away with both Katie and Elena.

"Impact in 30:50."

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Elena and the Doctor were looking at a piece of broken equipment, with the remaining crew stood around, watching them.

"We need a backup," Elena spoke aloud. Ever since she began her adventures with him, she had begun to think of backup plans in case they were needed since his plans usually failed.

The Doctor seemed to agree as he nodded, "In case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got?"

Suddenly Martha's voice came over the intercom "Elena? Doctor?"

"What is it now?" the Doctor asked.

"Who had the most number ones, Elvis or the Beatles? That's pre-download."

"Elvis," Elena responded quickly.

"No!" the Doctor shouted, confidently. "The Beatles!"

"No!" Elena argued.

"Wait!" he cut in, "Um…um…" He looked in physical pain, and begins to slap the back of his head

"Doctor!" Elena shouted. "Stop hitting yourself."

"Argh!" he ground out, frustrated, "What was that remix? Um…I don't know! I am a bit busy!"

"Fine," Martha snapped back, irritated, "I'll ask someone else!"

"Martha it…" Elena began, but Martha had switched off the intercom.

"Now, where was I?" the Doctor asked to no one in particular. "Here comes the sun. No, resources."

"The power's still working," Elena said suddenly. "That means the generator's going. If we can harness that we can…"

"Use the generator to jumpstart the ship," McDonnell finished.

"Exactly!" the Doctor shouted. "Brilliant! At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

"That… is brilliant," she admitted.

"Isn't it?" the Doctor asked, very impressed, "See! Tiny glimmer of hope!"

"If it works," Scannell remarked. Most of the crew were now smiling, knowing that there may be a way out

"Oh, believe me," McDonnell smirked at him, "You're gonna make it work."

Scannell walked off, looking dejected. Ashton, Elena, Katie, and the Doctor looked at McDonnell with respect, whilst still smiling.

"That told him," Elena laughed.

"Impact in 29:46."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena was stationed next to Scannell, helping him work on the generator while the Doctor went over some statistics with McDonnell and Ashton when Abi came over the intercom.

"Doctor, these readings are starting to scare me!"

"What d'you mean?" he asked as he and Elena stopped what they were doing to listen.

"He's awake!" Elena whispered, her eyes widening in horror. Dropping what she was doing, Elena ran for the med-center with Abe on her heels. No one noticed.

"Well, Korwin's body's changing!" Abi informed them, "His whole biological makeup, it… it's impossible."

≈ΘҖ≈

Abi heard a bang from behind her, Abi looked up to the convex mirror above her head. In the reflection, she saw Korwin was up and about, even though he was supposed to be under heavy sedation. Turning around, there standing behind her was Korwin, his eyes tight shut.

"This is med-center…" her voice began to rise in a panic, "Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor was up and out the door, running towards the med-center.

"Stay here!" the Doctor shouted over his shoulder, "Keep working!"

McDonnell, of course, would not orders from him. So instead, she followed, leaving Ashton and Scannell in the engine room.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Urgent assistance!" Abi called over the intercom again.

"Abi," the other female crewmember, Erina, replied, "They're on their way."

"What's happening to you?" Abi was asking someone over the intercom as the Doctor and McDonnell continued to run.

Then, another voice sounded, deep, threatening, "Burn with me," it said, "Burn with me…"

≈ΘҖ≈

The duo was running faster now when the Doctor suddenly slowed down and turned around to see Scannell had followed them, "Captain?" Scannell shouted, catching up.

"I told you to stay in engineering!" the Doctor glared at him.

"I only take orders form one person round here," Scannell returned the glare.

"Burn with me," the voice sounded over the intercom. The group looked at each other a moment before taking off towards the med-center again.

≈ΘҖ≈

"K...Korwin, you're sick…" Abi was saying, sounding truly frightened.

"Burn. With. Me!" the voice replied, more sinister.

Just as Korwin began to open his eyes, revealing a blinding white light where his eyes should be and Abi squints at this powerful light source and began screaming, Elena ran in. She quickly grabbed one of the tables.

"HEY!"

Korwin closed his eyes and turned around, facing Elena. Abi stopped and stared at Elena.

"Why don't you have a seat!?" and she shoved the table at Korwin hard, causing him to stagger back a few steps. Elena looked at Abi. She held her hand out. "Run!"

Abi quickly took her hand and the two ran out of the med-center. Korwin quickly recovered and chased after them.

There was static for a moment before the intercom switched and Martha's voice rang through, "Doctor, what were those screams?"

"Concentrate on those doors!" he yelled, still running, "You've gotta keep moving forward!"

"Impact in 27:06."

≈ΘҖ≈

Bursting through the plastic sheeting that separated the med-center from the rest of the ship, the duo saw Korwin's bed now empty, both he and Abi, gone.

"Korwin's gone…" McDonnell whispered, shaken.

"Where's Abi?" Scannell asked.

There was no sign of the girl. The Doctor looked down in thought, muttering distantly to himself. "Burn with me." his eyes then had a look of realization of what they could possibly be dealing with. "Endothermic vaporization. I've never seen one this ferocious,"

"That's what we heard Korwin say," Scannell said.

"What?" McDonnell's eyes widened, "D'you think…no way! Scannell, tell him! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporize people! He's human!"

Suddenly two people ran into the med-bay and all turned to see Elena and Abi breathing hard.

"Abi!" McDonnell/Scannell yelled happily. McDonnell hugged Abi.

"Lena!" the Doctor grinned.

"How... how did you survive? We heard screaming..."

"I thought I was going to die too, but Elena ran in and shoved one of the tables at Korwin," Abi said. "making him stagger away from me. We ran out and hid from Korwin. Once we saw he was gone, we ran for here."

"Oh, you brave girl!" the Doctor's grin widen as he hugged Elena.

After a few minutes so that Abi and Elena could catch their breaths, the two decided to look at the bio-scan results.

"His bio-scan results…" Elena said as she held them up to the light by the bed, "Internal temperature was 100 degrees. Body oxygen was replaced by hydrogen. Your husband wasn't infected, he was overwhelmed!"

McDonnell moved towards and snatched the results out of Elena's hands, "The test results are wrong!"

"But what is it though?" the Doctor frowned, "Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body. But how did it get inside him?"

"Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!" McDonnell shouted at him.

"Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently?" McDonnell stared at him blankly, "Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

"What is this?" she hissed. "An interrogation?"

"We've got to stop him before he actually kills someone." Elena replied softly.

"We're just…a cargo ship," McDonnell said. She turned away from the duo, looking distraught. Scannell walked to her side in hopes that his presence would comfort her.

"If you give her a minute…" Scannell began.

The two looked on. Scannell faced McDonnell. Recovering quickly, McDonnell said, "I'm fine. I need to warn the crew," she handed the scans back to Elena. As she and the Doctor continued to puzzle over the bioscan results, McDonnell walked over to the intercom. "Everybody listen to me! Something has infected Korwin. He tried to kill Abi, but she was saved in time. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

"Understood Captain," Ashton replied before the comm. went silent.

"Impact in 24:51."


	34. 42 Prt 3

As the group stood around, Elena got the sudden feeling that something wasn't quite right. She looked at McDonnell. "Where's that girl? Erina?"

The Doctor and the others looked between the two.

"Uh... she would be outside engineering." she answered.

"What's wrong, Lena?" the Doctor asked in concern.

"Something isn't right, Doctor." Elena said as she hurried out of the room.

"Elena!" the Doctor yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

In engineering, as Erina was searching through a storage cupboard for parts, she heard Ashton's voice over the intercom. "Erina? Get back here with that equipment."

Getting annoyed, Erina grabbed a control box that had four buttons on it labeled: 'Eng', 'Aux', 'All' and 'Mute'. Deciding that she had enough of hearing Ashton's annoying voice, she pressed the mute button with contempt, and continued to look though the cupboard.

"Whatever you say, boss. Go there." Erina said sarcastically. "Come back. Fetch this. Carry these. Make drinks. Sweep up! Please, kill me now."

Once she had the tools which she needed, she slammed the door. Unbeknownst to her, Korwin stood next to her wearing a space helmet. Hearing breathing, she looked around, scared and in shock.

"Burn with me." Korwin said in strange voice as he began advancing on Erina. She backed away from him. "Burn with me."

She had backed herself up against a wall. She watched in horror as Korwin's hand reached up to the helmet and opened the sun visor. His eyes revealed the same bright light that had almost killed Abi. Erina closed her eyes, and screamed, awaiting her death.

"Hey, Korwin!"

Erina and Korwin looked behind them (Korwin had closed the visor) to see Elena standing a few feet behind them.

"Remember me?" she asked. "I'm the one who saved Abi from you."

Korwin began to advance on her.

Elena smirked. "That's right." she looked at a terrified Erina. "Run!"

Erina ran like the beasts from hell were on her heels. Once Elena saw Erina was out of danger, Elena ran with Korwin on her tail. It was a game of hide-and-seek.

Elena hid behind a set of stairs. Breathing hard, she put her hands over her mouth and nose, trying to breathe as soft as possible. She heard Korwin's footsteps approach and watched as he came by and began looking for her. It felt like eternity, but only a few minutes went by. Korwin walked on, passing by her hiding place. Elena waiting until she couldn't hear Korwin's footsteps any longer and ran back to the med-center.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the med-center, the others waited for Elena to return. The Doctor was the one who was most anxious. He felt his hearts beat rapidly when Elena had run out of the Med-center without telling them what was wrong. He was pacing up and down and looking over the bio-scan to keep himself busy.

Katie held Abe in her arms, feeling some comfort from holding him. She was also worried about Elena. Her big sister was known for putting others above herself.

After a few minutes had passed after Elena left, Erina had run in, breathing deeply.

McDonnell asked her what happened and Erina relayed her story to them. Both Katie and the Doctor felt their hearts accelerate, but it was the Doctor's eyes that widen in horror when he heard Elena had faced Korwin yet again! She placed her life on the line to save another crewmember.

Yet five minutes later, Elena came running in, breathing deeply. She hunched forward, her hands on her knees as she took deep gulps of breaths.

"Man." Elena said.

After a few minutes and catching her breath, she stood up, but she was caught in a deep bear hug from Katie.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Elena looked baffled, but hugged her back. "Sorry, kiddo."

Releasing her, Elena was then enveloped in the Doctor's arms, surprising her more, but she returned the hug. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"I'm okay, Doctor." she said soothingly.

After the reunion was over, the Doctor and Elena were pouring over the bioscan results. McDonnell sat, Scannell standing close by.

"Is the infection permanent?" she asked them, "Can you cure him?"

The Doctor and Elena looked at each other before Elena replied slowly, "We...don't know."

"Don't lie to me," she told them, "Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."

The Doctor turned back to McDonnell, "The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. Sorry."

McDonnell nodded slowly, "Thank you."

"Are you…certain nothing happened to provoke this?" Elena asked, walking towards her.

"Nobody's working on anything secret," the Doctor agreed, "'Cos it's vital that you tell us."

"I know every inch of this ship," she said seriously, "I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

"Then why is this thing so interested in you?" Elena asked.

"I wish I knew…" she shook her head sadly.

"The weird thing is that whatever it is seems to be targeting important members of the crew." Elena said.

"What do you mean?" Abi asked.

"Well," Elena said. "Before it took over Korwin, it went after you because tried to "kill" it. And then just now it went after Erina because she and Ashton are trying to repair the engines."

"Lena's right." the Doctor agreed.

"Doctor," Martha called over the intercom, "We're through to Area 17."

"Keep going," he replied, "You've got to get to Area 1 and reboot those engines."

"Heat shield failing. At 20%."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod."

"Doctor!" Martha's voice was heard on the intercom.

"Martha!" Elena shouted, running to the keypad.

"Pod jettison initiated," the computer announced.

"What?" the Doctor yelled.

"Doctor!" Martha called again, "We're stuck in an escape pod off the Area 17 airlock," the Doctor and Elena were out the door and running down the corridors, McDonnell and Scannell following behind, "One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!"

They stopped running, entering the engine room to see it deserted.

"Tell me you can stop it," Martha spoke to Riley.

"Why is this happening?" McDonnell asked as the Doctor and Elena took in the sight of the trashed room, looking worse than how they left it.

"Stay here!" the Doctor instructed, taking off his specs, "I mean it this time!" He, Elena, Katie, and Abe ran off. "Jump start those engines!" he shouted back to them.

"Jettison held," came over the loudspeaker as the Doctor and Elena ran towards the escape pods.

"Thank you…" Riley muttered over the intercom.

"Jettison reactivated."

"No!" Elena shouted, running faster.

"Come on…" Riley said again. They could faintly hear the sound of taping on a key pad, "Geovinsci sequence. This'll get him."

"Jettison held. Escape pod stabilized."

Reaching Area 17, they were just in time to see a man standing there with wearing helmet, quickly tapping a keypad on the wall outside the escape pod.

"That's enough!" Elena shouted. She guessed by his clothes, it was Ashton under the helmet. He turned to face them. "Shit! Somehow whatever we're dealing with has gotten to Ashton as well."

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked, "Why this ship? Tell me!"

Rather than answer him, Ashton turned and punched his fist through the keypad. All three heard the computer gives a warning.

"Jettison activated."

They looked up at the loudspeaker. The comm. system had been shut down by the jettison activation.

"Come on," the Doctor called, drawing Ashton out, "Let's see you,"

The man advanced towards the Doctor, who lightly pushed Elena behind himself, hoping to block Ashton's view.

"I wanna know what you really are…" the Doctor continued as Ashton stood nearly nose-to-nose with him.

Ashton lifted his hand to the visor, about to open it, when he suddenly doubled up and backed away from the Doctor. However, it only last a few seconds before Ashoton stood upright again, and once again, headed straight for the Doctor… only to walk past him and out of area 17.

"Airlock sealed," the computer announced.

The Doctor ran to the closest comm. link and called up McDonnell, "McDonnell! Ashton's heading in your direction! He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

"Korwin's dead, Doctor," Scannell replied after a moment.

"Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod."

"No!" Elena yelled.

All three ran to over to the airlock door, looking through it to see Martha stuck in the pod a few feet away. Martha was tapping on the glass porthole facing the airlock and calling out for them though they couldn't hear her.

"Martha!" she shouted.

"I'll save you!" the Doctor called as well.

All watched as the pod disengaged, becoming smaller and smaller. The pod slowly moved out into space and towards the sun.

"Impact in 17:05."

"Oh shut it!" Elena shouted at the computer.

The Doctor stormed over to the intercom, "Scannell!" he barked, "I need a spacesuit in Area 17, now!"

"What for?" Scannell asked.

"Just get down here!" Elena ordered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I can't let you do this," Scannell said as the Doctor finished putting on the spacesuit.

"You're wasting your breath Scannell," the Doctor said, "You're not gonna stop me."

"You wanna open an airlock, in flight, on a ship spinning into the sun," Scannell stared at him, "No one can survive that!"

"Oh, just you watch," the Doctor smirked.

"You open that airlock, it's suicide! This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

"If he can manage to breach the magnetic lock on the outside of the ship, it'll remagnetize the pod," Elena explained.

The Doctor nodded, "Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

"Doctor, will you listen!" Scannell grabbed his arm, "They're too far away, it's too late!"

"We're not gonna lose her," Elena said quietly, walking over to the Doctor. She took his helmet from him. All the two could do was look at one another. Moving the helmet so she now held in under her right arm, Elena cupped the Doctor's right cheek with her left and kissed his other. She said, "You come back safe and sound, ya hear me?" and put it over his head. She now faced him.

He smiled, caressed her cheek with his knuckles, and winked at her before going to the airlock door. Elena walked back over to the panel and pressed a button that would open the door. He walked in. The door shut behind him.

"Decompression, initiating," the computer announced as the air in the cell began to be sucked out, "Impact in 12:55."

Elena turned to Scannell, "You go work on the doors, I've got to stay here and keep an eye on him."

"You better." Scannell told her before rushing off to get McDonnell for help.

"Course I will." she muttered to herself before turning to look out the airlock.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Impact in 11:15," the computer announced as Elena watched the Doctor maneuver his way to the exterior airlock door, "Heat shield failing. At 10 percent."

The Doctor presses a button on a keypad, which opens the exterior door. He recoiled slightly from the heat and brightness of the sun, but soon recovered, grabbing hold of the frame, and battling against the vacuum, beginning to clamber out onto the outer hull of the ship.

He was almost swept away a couple of times, before he was able to get himself in the right position, swinging his hand out to try and reach a column of buttons, just to the right of the airlock. He hissed first time, but continued to stretch out, trying to get there.

The Doctor spoke through in anger and desperation and gritted teeth, "Come on!" He was able to press the right button and exclaimed. "Go on my son!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor!" she called out. She could see him struggling. "How're you?"

"I can't!" he called back, breathing hard, "I can't reach! I don't know how much longer I can last!"

"Come on!" she replied, "Don't give up now! You've never given up on me or Martha and we have given up on you. Now reach!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Hearing those words somehow gave him the strength because the next thing she knew there was a cry of strength from the Doctor and then a noise of the re-magnetization kicking in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Abe and Elena cried/barked out in happiness. Martha and Riley were safe! And so was the Doctor. The Doctor struggled back inside the airlock. Elena looked out to see the pod slowly heading back to its docking point, Martha and Riley looking excitedly out of the porthole.

Hers and Abe's happiness didn't last long. Elena frowned and Abe, both sensing something was wrong. Even though the Doctor was back inside, he clambered to his knees so his could see over the bottom lip of the airlock, and out to the sun. He looked confused and frightened.

"Doctor?"

She and and Abe heard the Doctor whispering through the comm., "It's alive… it's alive?" both heard realization in his voice as it became stronger. "It's alive!"

"Impact in, 8:57."


	35. 42 Prt 4

As the Doctor came back, something had gone horribly wrong. After the doors shut, he removed his helmet and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Elena saw he on his knees, his eyes clamped tightly shut.

"Airlock recompression completed."

She slammed the button for the doors to open. Once the doors opened, the Doctor literally fell out of the airlock and back into the corridor of the spaceship, still on his knees. Before his upper body could hit the ground, he fell into Elena's waiting arms.

"I've got you. I've got you." she soothed, holding him as he writhed on the floor.

Abe began nudging the Doctor's left arm, whimpering. He was very worried.

"Doctor!" Martha shouted, rushing over to them as soon as she and Riley clambered out of the escape pod. "Is he okay?" He didn't answer. She realized something was wrong and crouched beside him. She looked at Elena, who was staring at the Doctor. He was writhing with pain in Elena's arms.

He opened his eyes. They were glowing like miniature suns. He clamped them. He scuttled away from them, pulling himself out of Elena's arms and over to the corner of the corridor. "Stay away from me!" he growled at them.

Both Katie and Martha did as he said, but both Abe and Elena did the opposite. Elena crawled over to him and Abe just strolled up to the Doctor's side. Elena pulled the Doctor into her arms. Instead of pushing her away, he grabbed her arms and held onto her for dear life. Like they were his lifeline. He gripped her arms tightly as he convulsed in pain.

"What's happened?" McDonnell asked, running down the corridor. Abi was right behind her.

"It's your fault, Captain McDonnell," the Doctor growled through the pain.

Elena ran a hand through the Doctor's hair, trying to calm both him and herself. She was scared for the Doctor. Something had happened in the airlock and she didn't know how to help him. Abe rubbed his ahead against the Doctor, letting him know he was there.

McDonnell looked shocked but quickly turned to Riley, "Riley! Get down to Area 10 and help Scannell and Erina with the doors. Go!"

He did as he were told.

"You mined that sun!" the Doctor shouted, "Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!"

"I don't understand," McDonnell shook her head frantically.

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Martha frowned, afraid.

Elena's eyes widen realization. "It's alive." she quoted the Doctor. She looked at the others. "That's what he said in the airlock." she glared at McDonnell.

"They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!" the Doctor cried in agony.

"What do you mean?" McDonnell said now panicking. "How can a sun be alive? Why's he saying that?"

"Because it's living in him," Elena frowned, turning back to the Doctor.

"Oh my God…" McDonnell said, now realizing what she had done.

"Humans!" the Doctor spat, "You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" he screamed in agony and anguish. "You should have scanned!"

"It takes too long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal." McDonnell said, trying to justify her actions.

"So it would have taken time!" Elena yelled. "Scooping the heart out of the sun came with a price! Already two of your crewmen are dead! If I hadn't been there stop Korwin, both Abi and Erina would be dead too!"

"You've got to freeze me," the Doctor cried out in pain. "Quickly!"

"What?" Martha asked, rushing to his side as she saw Elena struggling to lift him to his feet. Abe moved out of the way.

"The stasis chamber!" Elena replied, beginning to head down the hall, "We gotta keep him… below -200," she said after a moment, not even knowing how she knew what the temperatures a Time Lord could survive in. Her first priority was the Doctor and saving him.

"Freeze it out of me!" the Doctor screamed again. While Elena fought back tears, Martha looked at McDonnell in disgust. Elena could see that rather than anguish, the Doctor now sounded and looked scared. "It'll use me to kill you if you don't!" he grabbed onto Elena's arm tightly, "The closer we get to the sun, the stronger..." he doubled over in pain, "It gets! Med-center! Quickly! Quickly!"

They half dragged, half carried him down the hall to med-center, Katie and Abe was right behind them. Katie was right there to catch him. Abe walked in front. McDonnell followed the small group.

"Impact in 7:30."

≈ΘҖ≈

Running through the plastic sheeting and into the med-center, the Doctor crying out in agony. He dropped to his knees, screaming. Abi hurried to the machine with Martha next to her. Martha began to tell Abi what they needed to do. Elena knelt beside the Doctor, struggling to hold him up. Abe on his other side. All Katie could do was watch.

"**Elena**!" the Doctor cried. He thrashed his free arm around, trying to find her, keeping his eyes shut. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Doctor." she moved so she now kneeling before him. She cupped his face and somehow, through the pain, the Doctor felt the softness of the her skin. "Right here."

As soon as he felt her hands on his face, he gripped onto her upper arms, no intention of letting go. Even though he was in a great deal of pain, he could only think of Elena.

Abi and Martha stopped what they were doing and watched the scene before them. Katie did as well. The way he held onto her, it was like... they didn't know how to describe it. Martha smiled at the display. After a few minutes, she shook her head and went back to what she was doing. Abi as well. She could see this man, this Doctor, had deep feelings for Elena. It was there before her. How he clung to Elena. Katie, even though she hardly knew the Doctor, could see he cared a lot about Elena.

"Minus 200, yeah?" Martha asked, looking to Elena.

Elena nodded. She hefted the Doctor to his feet with the help of Katie. Between the two of them, they were able to get the Doctor onto the stasis chamber bed, but the Doctor refused to let go of Elena's arm.

"You'll kill him!" McDonnell shouted when she saw Abi program the machine for -200, "Nobody can survive those temperatures!"

"He's not human!" Martha shouted.

"He told us to freeze him," Elena added, "That means he can."

Martha frowned, hearing a quiver in her friend's voice. She saw that Elena looked like she was about to cry, but was holding it back.

"Let me help you then!" McDonnell offered.

"You've done enough damage," Elena spat, her voice full of anger and hate. It was McDonnell's fault in the first place that caused the Doctor to be where he was now.

Abe moved to stand between McDonnell and the machine. He growled a warning growl and McDonnell backed away.

Martha turned back to the machine.

"Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more!" the Doctor said before screaming. "Elena!" he screamed, grabbing her arm again.

"Yeah?" Elena looked down at him.

He gurgled and retched. "It's burning me up."

"I know," she whispered. Her voice was full of sorrow and pain. She felt helpless. Helpless that she couldn't help the Doctor.

"I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it…" his voice changed. It sounded darker, as if the presence of the sun was trying breaking through. Elena could hear that it was similar to the voice that had spoken over the intercom. "I could kill you. I could kill you all."

"But you won't." she spoke, crying slightly. "_I_ know you won't. Know why? Because you're strong... you're kind…you're good… and you're the Doctor." she sobbed just a bit, "You don't _hurt_ people. You _help_ them!"

Somehow her statement made a great impact on the Doctor He seemed to break back through as he screamed. However, he now sounded like a child, genuinely frightened. Elena felt her heart break. "I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

"I'm here," Elena said in a calm voice. "I'm here."

"Just…stay calm," Martha called, "You saved me, now I return the favor. Just…just believe in me."

"You can do it Martha," Elena looked up, giving her what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I believe in you." She then turned to the Doctor and spoke in a soothing voice, "I've got you."

"It's bloody killing me!" the Doctor shouted, "Then what'll happen?"

"That's enough!" Martha shouted, "We've got you!"

"There's this process," he tried to get through, "This… this thing… that happens… if I'm about to die…"

"_We_ won't let that happen, ya hear." Elena said.

"You ready?" Martha asked.

"No!" the Doctor shouted, struggling.

Elena and Abi barely managed to hold him down as Elena gave Martha the nod to start. The bed moved. Abi moved away as the Doctor was pulled into the stasis chamber. As the Doctor felt himself slide way from Elena, he tightened his grip. Unfortunately, the force caused his hand to slide down her arm. He tried in vain to hold onto her. But alas, in the end, he gripped nothing but air. Stepping away, Elena saw Martha type in -200 and pushed the button, beginning the process.

Then the screaming began.

Elena felt her heart clench as she watched the Doctor begin to freeze. Katie walked up to her. Abe stood next to Elena and rubbed his head. Picking him up, Elena hugged him to her. Katie wrapped her arms around Elena, hugging her.

"Heat shields failing. At 5%."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the med-center, the stasis chamber hit minus 70 degrees and suddenly shuts off. Martha, Katie, Elena, Abe, and McDonnell looked shocked. Inside, the Doctor was still whimpering, covered in ice crystals.

"No!" Martha shouted.

"Oh shit!" Elena muttered.

The Doctor called. "No! Martha you can't stop it! Not yet!"

"What's happened?" Martha looked around at the controls.

"Power's been cut in engineering," McDonnell replied.

"But who's down there?" Katie asked.

"Leave it to me," McDonnell said, seeming to know the answer. All watched as she took off and out of the room.

The Doctor began screaming again. Martha looked at Elena. She looked very worried. She kept her eyes on the Doctor.

"Impact in 4:47."

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha and Elena, after releasing Abe from her arms, were crouched next to the control panel for the stasis chamber, trying to get it working again, but with no luck.

"Come on!" Martha hit it, "You're defrosting."

Inside the chamber, all of the ice crystals were gone from the Doctor's body. He cried out in pain once again. "Elena! Katie! Martha! Listen!" Martha leaned over and peered inside. "I've only got a moment. You've gotta go!"

"No way!" Martha shouted.

"Wait." Elena muttered. "The sun particles." They all looked at one other. "Remember the Doctor said they mined the sun?"

Martha nodded.

"You, Abi, and Katie go to the front and vent the engines! You need to get rid of the sun particles in the fuel!" Elena said

"We can't just leave him," Martha argued.

Katie nodded.

"I'll stay with him," Elena replied.

"You've got to go!" the Doctor shouted, "Give back what they took!"

"Doctor!" Martha frowned.

"Please!" Elena begged, "Go! I'll watch him."

Martha nodded, "I'll be right back."

Elena swallowed hard, watching as both Katie and Martha ran out of the room.

"Impact in 4:08."

**≈ΘҖ≈**

"Impact in 2:17."

The Doctor fell out of the stasis chamber. Elena was at his side within seconds. She saw he was still fighting the sun inside him. All of a sudden he was thrown over the controls of the stasis chamber. Both Elena and Abe jumped back from being hit. They watched as the Doctor was then hurled back onto the floor by an invisible force. He cried out in pain, trying to pull himself upright. Elena heard the computer give a warning.

"Survival element protection. 0%."

Running to his side, Elena mumbled, "I have a mad theory. I hope this works." She pushed some of his hair out of his face. _Please don't get mad at me for doing this, Doctor._

Cupping the Doctor's face, she gently forced his mouth open. She then placed her opened mouth upon his. After her encounter with Ashton, she began to theorize the sun could transfer from one person to another. If that was the case, she hoped the sun would leave the Doctor and enter her. As soon as her lips touched his, she felt heat pour into her mouth and quickly spread through her entire body. She felt the the sun leave him and enter her. Inside her head, she cried with happiness. Her plan had worked!

Though the pain was excruciating, she held on. Once she felt the entire sun was in her, she released the Doctor. Falling backward, she scuttled away from him, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Elena?"

She heard his voice. It was soft and strained because of all the screaming he had done. As much as she wanted to open her eyes, she kept them shut.

"Elena?" he repeated.

She could feel the sun, trying to take control. It was becoming stronger as the ship drew nearer to the sun itself. She felt that it was satisfied that was once again thriving in a nice, warm body.

"Why?" his voice was right next to her now. She felt the Doctor gently move her towards him and arms wrapping around her. "Why did you do it?"

"Had to, Doctor." she ground out,

"You stupid, brave girl." he scolded.

All Elena did was grin.

They never saw another symbol light up, but Abe it. He smiled a wolfish smile.

"Had a theory." she said.

"What theory?" he asked.

Before she could answer, a sharp pain ripped through her. She fought against the sun with everything she had. She grasped his arm, squeezing it tightly.

"Martha!" she heard him shout.

"Doctor!" Martha's voice sounded over the intercom, "What are you doing?"

"You and Katie have to hurry!" the Doctor shouted. "It's Elena! The star's in her now."

"What?" Martha gasped.

"What do you mean the star's in Elena, Doctor?" Katie asked.

"Just give the cells back! Hurry!" the Doctor snapped.

She heard him turn of the inter comm.

"Elena," he spoke softly. She was unable to respond. All she could do was scream in agony.

"Impact in 1:21."

"You can make it, Lena." he mumbled. "For Martha. For Katie. For Abe." The next part was spoken softly. "For me."

Screaming once more, she arched her back. Her eyes snapped open. The Doctor saw they glowed as bright as the sun itself. Fighting with everything she had, Elena fought against the sun as it tried to take control of her body. _You're not going to take over my body so you can harm my friends and my baby sister!_ she thought with determination.

"Impact in 1:06."

Elena continued screaming, glowing with the hue of the sun around her.

"Hurry, Martha," the Doctor mumbled.

What felt like an eternity, he felt the ship give a lurch. He looked down to see Elena's glowing eyes begin to stop and her screaming dying down till it was gone. Her eyes stopped glowing and were back to their normal rainbow color. Her body was still in an arched state before falling still in his arms, her eyes slowly closing.

"Impact averted. Impact averted."

"They did it, Lena." he whispered to her, smiling, "They did it. We're safe," but Elena didn't respond. His smile faded. "Elena?"

She still didn't wake.

"Elena!"

Abe nudged Elena.

Nothing.

"_**Elena**_!"

Abe tried again.

Nothing.

The Doctor felt tears in his eyes. "No."

Elena was dead.

The Doctor held Elena close, rocking back and forth as he cried. He screamed in despair and loss. All that could be heard throughout the room was the Doctor's cries and Abe's mournful howling.


	36. 42 Prt 5

Running through the hallway, Martha and Katie ran back to where the Doctor and Elena were. Both stopped abruptly at the sight before them. The Doctor still wore the jumpsuit, but it wasn't that had stopped them. He held a limp Elena in his arms. Her head rested comfortably on his right shoulder. Her arms limp.

"No." Katie whimpered. "Elena!" she ran to her big sister.

Tears brimming her eyes, Martha ran to them as well. "What happened?" she looked at Elena first and then the Doctor.

"She absorbed the sun out of me," he mumbled. He now understood that the sun could jump from host to host.

"How?" Martha frowned.

The Doctor shook his head. He was too distressed to answer. He could still not fathom that Elena was gone. Just a few minutes ago, she was in his arms, alive, fighting against the sun. She had clung to him as she fought for control of her body. After the sun was gone, her grip and body went slack. He thought she had fainted from the physical and mental fight, but it was not that. The sun had _killed_ her.

The Doctor looked down at Elena. Just looking at her, she looked, to him, like she was sleeping peacefully.

All that could be heard was Katie's crying and Abe's mournful howling.

≈ΘҖ≈

With the ship now as far away from the sun, it could get on with limited fuel.

Riley, Abi, and Erina, and Scannell, the four remaining crew members, two the girls that Elena had saved, stood, admiring the TARDIS, while the Doctor and Martha walked round it, checking to see that she's okay. The Doctor had taken Elena in the med-bay of the TARDIS. Katie was there now, not wanting to leave her sister. Martha stood next to the TARDIS.

"This is never your ship!" Scannell exclaimed.

"Compact!" the Doctor said. "Eh! And another good word, robust! Barely a scorch mark on her."

"We can't just leave them drifting with no fuel," Martha said. The Doctor could see she was concerned about the four survivors.

"We've sent out an official mayday," Riley said. "The authorities will pick us up soon enough."

"Though how we explain what happened…" Scannell trailed.

Opening the TARDIS door, the Doctor said, "Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing."

Scannell nodded in agreement. The Doctor stepped inside the TARDIS. Martha made to follow him, but before she could, Riley gently grabbed her arm.

"So…uh, you're off then?" he asked.

Martha nodded.

"No chance I'll see you again?" Riley asked.

"Not really," she said sadly, "It was nice…not dying with you," They both give a halfhearted laugh. "I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in."

"I think I already did," he said.

Unsure of what to do for a second, Martha decided and launches herself onto Riley, kissing him. He was very pleasantly surprised. The other three looked on.

Pulling away, Martha was unsure of what to say. "Well done. Very hot."

Riley gave a little laugh. Martha stepped into the TARDIS and shuts the door. The TARDIS dematerialized.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the med-bay, Elena laid on the examination table, hooked up to the monitor, which was reading flatline. The Doctor and Martha came walking in. They saw Katie there, holding Elena's hand.

The Doctor walked over to the monitor and saw there was no change.

"Why, Doctor?" Katie asked. "Why did she..."

The Doctor looked at the youngest Mathews. "I don't know, Katie. I want to know just as much as you do, but all we can do now is wait."

"Will she ever..."

"I don't know." the Doctor said sorrowfully. "I honestly don't know. I'm so sorry."

Katie's lower lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes. The Doctor walked over to her and hugged her. That was when Katie broke down. The Doctor held Katie as she cried her heart out.

≈ΘҖ≈

Days passed with no change. The heart monitor still read flatline. Everyone visited Elena, hoping against hope that if they spoke to her, their voice would somehow reach her.

Katie spent the least time with her. Seeing her big sister on examination table, unmoving, broke her heart. It reminded her of her parents death and how they looked. The pain of their death was still raw and now with Elena's death was too much. Just looking at her sister, Katie ran out of the room. As the Doctor made his way to the med-bay, Katie ran passed him. She took no notice.

He looked disheveled. He hadn't slept nor ate. He kept mostly to himself or he spent most of his time with Elena. The TARDIS, K9, and Martha were becoming worried.

The TARDIS was also feeling the loss of Elena. The TARDIS felt less homey. The golden color in the console room was dimmer and the warm feeling you get wherever you go was gone.

K9 was also feeling the effects of Elena's passing. He already spoke a word to anyone.

Unlike the others, Martha was holding up a bit better. She made sure to sleep and eat. She tried to keep the Doctor and Katie in high spirits, but everything she tried failed. It was like when Elena died, the happiness and warmth died as well.

The Doctor entered the med-bay and saw Elena laying on the examination table. He went over and sat in the chair beside the table Katie had previously occupied. He then held Elena's hand in his. All of a sudden, he began hearing music start. It was one of Elena's favorites, "Not Alone" by Red. (I recommend listening while reading.)

_Slowly fading away_  
_You're lost and so afraid_  
_Where is the hope in a world so cold_  
_Looking for a distant light_  
_Someone who could save a life_  
_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_  
_Can you save me now_

The lyrics were definitely meant for him. He felt lost without Elena. He had come to depend on Elena. Not because of her brilliance, but because when she came into a room and smiled, her smile would light up the room and you couldn't help but smile as well. It was contagious.

_I am with you_  
_I will carry you through it all_  
_I won't leave you I will catch you_  
_When you feel like letting go_  
_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

Before he met Elena, and even Martha, he was on his own and lonely. Yes, he had K9, but he didn't have a human companion. Though he had recently lost Rose to the parallel universe and wasn't looking for another companion... if he could go back in time to stop himself from saving Elena in the warehouse, he wouldn't. He wouldn't change what had come to pass. He was happy she was with him.

She made his life so much fun. She saved a number of people's lives that might have been lost, even at the cost of hers. She was selfless, warmhearted once you got to know her. She was very protective of her friends and family.

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_  
_Just a fading memory_  
_And everything's gone but the pain carries on_  
_Lost in the rain again_  
_When will it ever end_  
_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_  
_But I, I am here_

"Hey, Lena," he said softly. "You know, if there was one thing I could do in the universe... I would trade places with you. Instead of you being there, it should be me."

Peeking in from the door, Katie, K9, and Martha watched in sadness.

"Oh, Doctor." Martha whispered sadly.

_I am with you_  
_I will carry you through it all_  
_I won't leave you I will catch you_  
_When you feel like letting go_  
_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

"When I felt the sun leave me," the Doctor said, "I thought it was over," he looked at Elena. "but when I saw that you had taken the sun in yourself and you were in pain, I felt my hearts break at the heart-wrenching sight. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was hold you as you fought the sun. Then when the fuel was dumped and the sun left you, I thought everything was going to be fine," he bowed his head. "but not you. You died and it was my fault."

_And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over_  
_And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_  
_And when you're finally in my arms_  
_Look up and see love has a face_

No one noticed a steady beat on the monitor.

"It wasn't your fault, Doctor."

The Doctor's head flew up. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Elena was looking back at him, smiling.

She was alive!

"I figured the sun could move from one person to another." she said. "So I took a chance. I made the sun choose me. Your partially frozen body was killing it. Mine was nice and toasty for the sun to live in."

"Elena!"

Both Katie and Martha ran into the room and pulled the girl into a bear hug, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Why did you do that?" the Doctor asked quietly, staring at her.

"I... _you've_ saved _me_ on more than one occasion." she shrugged simply. "It was _my_ turn to save _you_." she then looked down, becoming bashful. "Plus you mean a great deal to me."

All the Doctor could do was stare.

_I am with you_  
_I will carry you through it all_  
_I won't leave you I will catch you_

Elena gazed back at the Doctor. After a few minutes, she looked away, Doctor had a light blush across his face.

_When you feel like letting go_  
_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope_  
_And I will pick you up_  
_And I will be your hope_  
_And I will be your hope_

_Slow fading away_  
_Your lost and so afraid_  
_Where is the hope in a world so cold_

≈ΘҖ≈

After being checked out by the TARDIS, who had now become more livelier and humming happily to have Elena back, Elena went to her room to shower and eat. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a white plain shirt, she walked up the ramp to the center console. She saw her three of her favorite people there. All three had freshen up as well.

"Now!" the Doctor turned to her. "What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Koorharn? Fancy it?"

"Whatever you like," Martha replied, looking disappointed. She wished the Doctor would open up to her.

The Doctor looked at her and realized. "By the way, you'll be needing this…" He pulls a TARDIS key on a long chain out.

"Really?" Martha asked, unbelievingly. She looked at Elena who was smiling at her.

"Frequent Flyer's Privilege," she smiled.

The Doctor slowly feeds it into her hand, and looked at her properly "And thank you."

"Yes," Elena added, stepping up and hugging Martha from the side, "Thank you."

Martha blushed at all the praise and attention, "Don't mention it."

He gives her a weak smile, and continued to tinker with the TARDIS. Martha realized something, and felt about for her mobile. "Oh no! Mum!" The Doctor looks at her as she dialed. She walked a bit away.

The Doctor then looked at Elena and noticed her eyes. "What the..."

"What?"

"Your eyes, Lena."

"What about them?"

"It's just that you have a gold iris around your pupils." he commented. He grabbed his ophthalmoscope and looked at her eyes. "That is very strange." He took it away. "Why would there be a gold iris around your pupils?" He looked very perplexed. "Unless..."


	37. Meetings

**AN:** To those who have been reading my story, please go back and re-read, Evolution of the Daleks; Prt. 5, The Lazarus Experiment; Prt. 3, and all of 42. I've done some editing and adding new scenes. Please leave a comment in your reviews on what you think.

* * *

_Days Earlier_

While the others mourned Elena's "death", she, herself, was wandering aimlessly around in the dark. Elena felt confused and alone. She looked around her and all she saw was darkness.

"Hello!" she called.

No response.

"Doctor! Martha! K9! Katie!" Elena called.

No response.

"Hello!" she called. "Is there anyone there?"

Instead of receiving an answer, there was only silence. Feeling tears prickle her eyes, she hugged herself and sat down, cross-legged.

She hadn't felt this lonely in a long time. She missed her family. Nick and Conner, her two overly protective brothers. Katie, her sweet baby sister. Her niece and nephew, Dani and Tony.

She missed her friends. Martha, who she considered her best friend. Martha knew how to cheer her up. She never pressured her about her parents. She was always there when she needed her. K9. That lovable, smart, and loyal tin-dog. You could always count on him if you were in a bind. Abe. Her brilliant, faithful companion with the ability to change his form into any animal he saw fit. He was always there, protecting her from harm. And the Doctor. Oh, the Doctor! Her brilliant, daffy Doctor. He was goofy one moment, making her smile and laugh and the next, serious.

She remembered when they first met, she was so full of anger and resentment. Because she was alive and her parents weren't. She had turned that anger and resentment towards him. Not only because he was an alien, but also because he couldn't save her parents. He had kept repeating that he was so sorry, even when she yelled at him, saying it was his fault. Subconsciously, she knew her parent's death wasn't the Doctor's fault. After a while, she felt regret for blaming him. She had begun to wear dark clothes to show her mourning. When they met Martha, she still wore semi-dark clothing, but of lighter color. As time moved forward and the pain and betrayal she felt began to heal, she began to smile and laugh again, which felt good. Her clothing scheme changed and she began wearing colors, mixed in with some black since she still mourned her parent's death. Her heart and spirit felt a bit lighter. All because of her new friends.

She didn't know how much time passed before a light shined on her. It was faint, but it began grow brighter and bright till it caused Elena to shield her eyes.

When the light died down, Elena blinked several times before she was able to see properly again. There before her was a woman wearing formfitting gold-plated armor. She had long straight blonde hair that ended just at her ankles with a few short bangs hanging loose just above her eyes. Elena saw even though the woman wore something like a sabatons on her feet, yet different. They reminded her of Roman gladiator sandals. Looking back at her face, Elena saw she held no emotion. There was none in her eyes neither. The color of her eyes reminded Elena of the sun or molten lava. Hues of yellow to orange. So intense as they stared back at her.

"Rise." the woman said.

"Pardon?" Elena asked.

"I said rise." the woman said.

Quickly scampering to her feet, Elena now faced the woman.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"I am what that Doctor person had called... the heart. Also known as the Torajii Sun." the woman said.

"The Torajii Sun?" Elena asked. Her eyes widen in realization. "I remember now! You're the sun that almost took out the entire crew of the _S.S. Pentallian_!"

"I would have if you hadn't interfered." Torajii scolded.

"Well, excuse me." Elena growled. "Where I am by the way?"

"You... _we_... are inside your head, mind, brain. Whatever you want to call it."

"How is it that I am in my mind?" Elena inquired, baffled. "Am I dead? Alive?"

Torajii exhaled and began talking like she was speaking to a child. "Yes, you are alive. Just in a comatose state that I've put you in."

"Why?"

"Remember when the Doctor saved that woman, Martha?"

Elena nodded.

"He looked at me," Torajii said. "I am the Torajii in human form." gesturing to herself. "I wanted the crew of that ship to suffer for what they did when they were mining me! They scooped matter from me so they could refuel! They saw it as an easier and faster way! I fought back to recover what I lost!"

"Look," Elena said. "I'm sorry for what the crew did to you. They had no right."

"You're damn right they didn't." Torajii hissed. "But two of the crew wasn't enough. So when I saw the Doctor, I took the opportunity and inhabited his body, slowly taking over." she began walking around Elena.

"But you could have killed the Doctor!" Elena exclaimed.

Ignoring her outburst, Torajii continued, "I must admit, his will to stay in control was stronger than those of the others. He fought against me to save those of the crew and his friends." she looked at Elena. "For reasons, I do not understand." She stopped a minute. "But wait, there is one." she paused for effect. "You. He wanted to protect you."

Elena blushed, but spoke with passion. "The Doctor protects life. He would fight to death to protect those he cares about."

"Why did he protect those that did me wrong?" Torajii asked. "Why not me?"

"You've got to understand. He didn't at first." Elena said. "When you "possessed" him, he understood what McDonnell had done. He was horrified."

Coming to stand before Elena, Torajii looked carefully at her. "And then I was dying within the Doctor. What was the reason behind your motive? Why did you make me leave the Doctor?"

"What?"

"I know what you did." Torajii sneered. "I've been in your head. You care for the Doctor." Elena's blush reddened. "I was removed from the Doctor and absorbed within you. Why?"

Elena mumbled, "I did it to save the Doctor."

"But why?" Torajii asked, now curious. "What was the reason?"

"His life was worth more than mine."

"No. There is something more that you are hiding." Torajii said. "If his life was worth more than yours then why is he and your other friends mourning for you?" She called forth an image.

Elena took in the scene. She saw herself resting on the examination table in the med-bay, connected to a heart monitor, which read flatline.

Elena's eyes widen. She faced Torajii. "What the shit!"

"At the moment, I'm giving your friends the impression you're dead so we can take this time to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what!" Elena shouted. "You have no right! You are messing with my friend's heads! Making them think I'm _dead_ when I'm not!"

"Be at peace, Elena." Torajii said collectedly. "We have much to discuss."

Breathing deeply, Elena asked. "Like what?"

"As I have revealed to you, I am the Torajii sun in human form." Torajii said. "Before your friend, Martha and sister, Katie, freed what was taken, I decided to stay within you."

"Why?"

"You and your friends are different. _You_ especially. What you did for the Doctor, who risked his life to save the crew, despite the fact that I find them crude, your act to save his was selfless." Torajii said. "It caught my attention."

Elena was taken back, but shook her head. "What is that you want?"

"I want to join with you. Become one." Torajii said.

"Wait." Elena said. "So you'll get to have control of my body? At _any_ time you want?"

"No." Torajii said. "Only when there is danger. You'll have complete control. But I'll be able to see through your eyes. I want to understand what is different between you and your friends and that of the crew that tried to harvest me."

"What else?"

"We'll be able to communicate telepathically." Torajii said. "And you'll be the only one to see me."

"Won't the TARDIS be able to sense you?"

"Quite possible."

"If I say yes," Elena said. "Will there be any changes to me?"

"Yes," Torajii grinned. "But I won't spoil the surprise."

Elena sighed. "What else should I know?"

"My powers are similar to those of Bad Wolf," Torajii said. "But since I am a sea of flames, my powers are more potent. I bring life and can destroy it as well. I can also form a force field to defend myself. I can also materialize swords, daggers, knives out atoms and use them to my advantage."

"What will I look like when you take control?" Elena asked, nervousness creeping up in her voice.

Torajii smiled. "You'll maintain your physical form mostly with a few of my attributes."

"Like?"

"Your eyes will glow like molten lava. Like mine. And they'll glow like when you were possessed. Solar flares will envelop your entire body, but you won't be harmed." Torajii said.

"So, in other words," Elena said, "I'm gonna become a star, sol, if you will?"

"To a certain degree." Torajii said. "You'll become a Torajii-human being. You'll have abilities that no other human nor alien has."

"Won't I burn up inside?"

"No."

"Can't I tell the Doctor and the others?"

"If you wish," Torajii said. "But keep my identity and abilities a secret. You may tell them caused you to appear dead. And that you've got an alien inhabiting your body, but not what kind."

"What will I call you then?" Elena said. "I can't call you Torajii."

"Halo." Torajii/Halo said. "Yes, Halo will suit me just fine."

Elena thought of the pros and cons before making her decision. "Let's do it."

Torajii grinned.

≈ΘҖ≈

_The Present_

"So, that's what happened." Elena retelling, leaving off Torajii/Halo's appearance, her abilities and other things that wasn't to be revealed.

"Extraordinary." the Doctor said. "All this time we thought you were dead, you were actually comatose, speaking with an alien." He looked at Elena. "Tell me. Did this alien tell its name or species by any chance?"

"It did." she said.

"_Remember._" Halo said within Elena's mind. "_No revealing._"

"_I know._"

"And."

"Sorry, Doctor." Elena said with an apologetic look. "Can't tell you."

The Doctor whined. "Why not?"

"_He is very funny._" Halo laughed.

"_Shut up._" Elena hissed.

"Is the alien hostile or not?" the Doctor asked.

"_You can tell him that I am only to those who do me harm._" Halo said.

"Only those that do it harm." she relayed.

"But what does the alien want?" Martha asked. "And why did it latch onto Elena and not any of us?"

"_Smart girl, this Martha._" Halo praised. "_You can't answer her questions, Elena._"

"Can't answer that, Martha." Elena.


	38. Departing

"I think I should be heading back home." Katie said.

"What?" Elena said, wide-eyed.

Right now, all four were standing around the console, just relaxing until Katie spoke.

"I just..." Katie trailed off.

"Is it me?" Elena asked, close to tears.

Both the Doctor and Martha watched quietly, not wanting to interfere. Both knew it was Katie's decision to either stay or leave.

"Wha...?" Katie was thrown off guard.

She wasn't leaving _because_ of Elena. She just missed their brothers and niece and nephew. Going to other places, seeing the things she saw... it was too much for her.

"Are you leaving because _me_!?" Elena shouted. "Because of what happened to me?! Of what I've become!"

"No!" Katie grabbed Elena's arms. "No! I'm not leaving because of _you_, Ells. It's just..." she looked at Martha and the Doctor for a moments. They looked at her in understanding. She began gathering her thoughts. After a few minutes, she returned her attention back to Elena. "Traveling to other worlds. Meeting aliens. I just... can't."

"But..."

"_I_ can't. I don't have the strength." Katie said. "_You _do, Ells. You... ever since mum and dad died, this has become your life. Traveling among the stars. Seeing others words and saving them. Me... no, this isn't for me. You've seen how I reacted when I saw Lazarus transform into that thing... that monster. I froze. And when you were helping the crew, I hardly lifted a finger. I was useless. When the sun possessed the Doctor... you saved him. I am not good to you." She looked at the others. "Any of you."

"That's not true." Martha said.

"Yes, it is." Katie said. "I'm a coward! The first sign of danger, I freeze. If I continue traveling with you, most likely, you'll be saving _me_ instead of the people who need saving." Katie looked back at Elena, who was now openly crying and whimpering softly.

Elena brought Katie into a hug, wrapping her arms around Katie, not wanting her to go, but knowing that it was Katie's decision. She wasn't going to stop her. Katie hugged Elena back.

Martha leaned toward the Doctor. "I really feel bad for them. I mean, Katie feels like she's useless when she's not."

"I know." the Doctor replied.

"She helped me dump the fuel back into the sun that literally saved Elly's life." Martha continued. "I just don't see how..."

"Katie just needs time." the Doctor said. "She may think she's useless _now_, but I think she'll prove herself wrong when she least expects it."

Martha looked at the Doctor in bewilderment, but all he did was grin.

≈ΘҖ≈

The TARDIS materialized just outside Nick's place. Nick, having heard the now familiar sound ran out. The door opened and Katie walked out.

He smiled, laughing. "Katie!" They hugged.

"Heya, Nick." Katie smiled.

"Where's Lene?" he asked.

"Right here, big bro." Elena smiled, walking out as well.

He saw that she wore a blue floral gypsy top with elasticated sleeves, a white cotton long skirt with blue linear design on both the front and back, black long arm sleeves with thumb hole, and her black coach woman shoes. She kept her hair down.

She walked over to him and the two hugged.

"Oh, I've missed you, Lene!" Nick said, releasing her. "Where's the Doctor and Martha?"

"They're still in the TARDIS." Elena said. "I think they wanted to give us some time before they came out."

Nick nodded. "So, how's life been since New York? Got in any more trouble?"

"_Who's that?_" Halo asked.

"_Nick. My second oldest brother._" Elena answered.

"_Really?_" Halo asked. "_Where's the eldest?_"

"_Don't know._" Elena said. "_Let me tell him what's been goin' on and then ask._"

"You remember Professor Lazarus, right?" Elena asked.

"Ya," Nick said. "Katie got an invite from that guy, what was his name..."

"Harold Saxon." Conner's voice came.

All three turned to see their eldest brother come strolling down.

"Conner!" Katie smiled and ran. She leapt into her brother's arms, hugging him.

"Hey there, kiddo." Conner grinned. Putting her down, Conner strolled up to Elena and they hugged as well. "Hey there, Nell."

"Hey, Conner." Elena smiled.

"Where's the Doctor and Martha?" Conner asked.

"Where we are!" the Doctor smiled as he and Martha strolled out of the TARDIS. Martha made sure to close the door behind herself. The two walked up to the siblings.

"Hey there, Martha." Nick smiled.

"Hello, Nick." Martha smiled.

"Hello, Doctor." Conner said.

"Hello, Conner. Nick." the Doctor greeted.

"Hello, Doctor." Nick smiled.

"So, what's been goin' on since we left?" Conner asked.

"I was just answerin' that when you interrupted." Elena scolded. "It turned out Lazarus turned himself into a monster. Killed his partner and almost killed me."

"What!" Nick/Conner yelled.

"It was after I saved a snobbish woman's life." Elena's brushed their outburst off. "This happened after the Doctor warned everyone to leave, but no one listened. Lazarus was going to kill her, but I shook a bottle of champagne and its contents splashed right into his face!"

Everyone chuckled.

"He made to kill me," Elena said. "But the Doctor was able to grab Lazarus's attention. In the end, we found Lazarus in a cathedral that he'd taken refuge back in the war. After Martha and I lured Lazarus up to the bell tower, the Doctor played the organ in a very high tone, causing Lazarus to fall to his death."

"What happened then?" Nick asked.

"We found ourselves on a mining spaceship." Martha said. "We didn't know it at the time that they had mined a sun that was close by. It was illegal to mine stuff like that, but they did anyways. Said it take time. Anyway, they had scooped out the heart of the sun."

"The sun's alive?" Conner asked.

"Not _our_ sun, Conner." Katie said.

"We were in a different system." Elena said.

"Oh." he said.

"Anyway," Martha said. "From what both the Doctor and Elena told me, the organism wanted revenge against the captain so it killed the captain's, which was a woman, McDonnell, husband and took over his body. It then took over another crewmember and almost got me killed if it wasn't for the Doctor and Elly. Unfortunately, the sun had gotten the Doctor as well."

"He seems fine to me." Conner said.

"That's cause I took the sun." Elena said.

"You did what?" Nick asked.

"That organism can jump from one host to another." Elena said. "I figured that the sun wanted a nice, warm body and not a cold one."

"And... how did you get the sun out of the Doctor?" Conner asked, suspiciously. He crossed his arms.

Elena blushed, mumbling the answer.

"I'm sorry?" Conner leaned in.

"I kissed him."

Conner's eyes widen as he stared at Elena. If it had not been for Nick who grabbed him, the Doctor would be on his back.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Elena ran and stood protectively in front of the Doctor.

"Conner, calm down!" Nick said, holding Conner's arms.

The Doctor stepped back, a look a terror on his face at the look Conner was giving him. If looks could kill, the Doctor would be dead... or rather, he'd regenerate. Conner's eyes held murder.

"Conner, settle down!" Elena said. "The person you should be mad is _me_! Not the Doctor!"

Taking a few deep breaths, Conner felt his anger leave him. "I'm cool."

Nick slowly released his grip on Conner. "You know, one of these days, that temper of yours will get ya killed."

Conner playfully shoved Nick. "Shut it."

"Where's Claire and the kids?"

"They should be getting home soon."

"Daddy!" came two voices.

"And there they are." Nick said.

All turned to see Dani and Tony running towards them with Claire walking leisurely. The kids ran straight for their father.

"Hey, you little rascals!" Nick laughed. He picked Tony up first and hugged him and then Dani.

When they saw Elena, the two toddlers squealed in delight and ran to her sides. "Aunt Elly!"

"Hey, you two." she smiled, bending to hug them both. "Oh, I've missed you both."

"Missed you." Dani smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart." Claire said, kissing Nick. She then saw the Doctor and Martha. "Hello. You must be Martha and the Doctor."

"Hello." the Doctor said, shaking her hand.

Martha did the same.

Both Dani and Tony noticed the Doctor and Martha. Both hid behind Elena as soon as she stood.

"Ello there." the Doctor grinned.

"They're shy." Elena smiled. "It's all right, you two. These are my friends. That's the Doctor." points to him and he waves. "And that's my best friend, Martha Jones."

Martha squatted down so she eye-level. "Hello." she spoke softly. "Elly's told me a lot about you two."

"She did." Dani asked, peeking out.

Smiling, Martha nodded. "She did. She couldn't stop. She'd go on and on about you two."

Dani giggled.

The Doctor squatted as well. "Wanna see something out of this world?"

Both Tony and Dani nodded.

Grinning, the Doctor stood. "Allons-y!"

Everyone followed the Doctor to a Police box. Six recognized it. Four didn't.

Elena smiled fondly at the TARDIS. "Hello, old girl."

The Doctor unlocked the door and walked in, followed by Martha and then Conner. Elena took the kid's hands and looked down at them. "Ready?"

They nodded and all three walked in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, the kid's expression was priceless. Their mouths were agape as they looked around. They then saw Nick walk in with Claire. Her expression matched her children's.

"No, no, no, no!" she ran out and began running around the TARDIS before she ran back in. Nick shut the door behind her.

"Wow!" Tony said.

"It's bigger than..." Dani trailed.

"on the outside." the Doctor said. "Yep. Get that a lot."

Elena playfully glared at him. "Knock it off, Doctor." She looked at her niece and nephew. "You all right?"

"Yes." both said.

"Claire?" she asked.

"Ya." she said in a high-pitch voice.

All walked up to the console.

"What is this...?" Claire asked.

"It's called a TARDIS, Tony." the Doctor said.

"A wha..."

"TARDIS." Elena said. "T.A.R.D.I.S. TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Bit of mouthful if you ask me. It a spaceship. She'll take you any_where_. Any_time_."

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Yep!" the Doctor said, popping the p.

"Can we go someplace?" Tony asked. "Please! Please!"

"I'm afraid we're didn't come here for that, guys." Elena said.

"Then why?" Conner asked.

"I want to stay for the time being." Katie said.

"And you, Nells?" Conner asked. "Are you gonna stay?"

"Na." Elena said.

"Awe." the kids said.

"Sorry, guys." Elena smiled apologetically. "We just came here to drop Katie off before we left."

≈ΘҖ≈

After everyone said their goodbyes and Katie, having gotten her stuff, she, along with her two brothers, Claire and her kids, walked out of the TARDIS and watched as it dematerialized.


	39. Human Nature Prt 1

AN: Elena's day dress and hairstyle are up! Also, grapejuice101 and I are co-writing _Human Nature_ and _Family of Blood_. You're awesome girl!

* * *

_The central console of the TARDIS was sparking crazily as Elena, Martha, and the Doctor started picking themselves up off the floor. Abe turned into a puppy and ran into Elena's room to hide. The Doctor dashed to Elena, grabbing her hand and pulling her to up, then pulls her eye to eye._

_"Did they see you?" the Doctor asked her urgently._

_"I... I don't think so." she said. She, herself wasn't sure._

_"Elena, did they see you?" the Doctor asked again. He had to be sure._

_"I don't know okay!" Elena shouted. "I was running so fast and trying not to get shot!"_

_"Elena, it's important -" the Doctor said. "did they see your face?"_

_"I SAID NO! THEY DIDN'T SEE ME!" she screamed._

_Doctor let go of Elena and ran to Martha. "Martha, did they see you?"_

_"No, I swear they didn't see me too!" she said quickly._

_The Doctor ran round the console and began playing with controls. "Off we go!"_

_Both Martha and Elena came to stand next to him as he watches the time rotor intently. As a warning beep cut in, all saw symbols on the console screen._

_K-9 rolled over to the Doctor. "Master!"_

_Annoyingly, the Doctor yelled out. "Ahh!" He then grabbed the console screen and read it._

_"What? What's happening?" Elena asked._

_"They're following us." the Doctor answered._

_"Are you serious? How is that even possible?" Elena asked._

_The Doctor went back to the controls._

_"Elly's right, how can they do that, you've got a time machine." Martha agreed._

_"Stolen technology, they've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe-" the Doctor said and then paused. "they're never going to stop."_

_"What, you mean we're trapped! We have to do something!" Elena exclaimed._

_Running a hand through his hair nervously, the Doctor stared. Then an idea comes to him. "Unless..." he said quietly. "I'll have to do it..." He stared deeply into Elena's eyes. He then looked at Martha. "Martha, do you trust."_

_"Of course I do." she said without hesitation._

_"Elena, you trust me don't you?" he asked._

_"Is this a rhetorical question?" Elena asked sarcastically._

_"Elena, do you trust me?" the Doctor repeated. This time he asked a bit more urgent_

_"Yes, you know I do! Why the hell would you ask that?" Elena answered._

_"Cause it all depends on you and Martha." the Doctor said. He then dived below the console to retrieve something._

_Martha watched on in confusion. "What does, what are we supposed to do?"_

_The Doctor reappeared, holding an ornate pocket watch aloft._

_"Master, you can't be serious!" K9 spoke._

_Looking at K9, the Doctor said with a serious tone, "I dead serious K-9. You know I have to do this."_

_"Affirmative Master." K9 said._

_"What's going on?" Elena asked, now starting to become scared._

_"Take this watch, 'cause my life depends on it. The watch, Elena- The watch is-" the Doctor said._

Eyes snapped open as the Doctor, now known as John Smith to others, blinked in confusion a few times. He was lying in an ornate Victorian room with wood paneling and framed paintings. After a couple of seconds, he pushed himself in a sitting position, feet on the floor. As he rubbed his eyes, a knock was heard and a sound of a door opening.

"Come in!" he called.

Martha entered, wearing a Victorian maid's uniform and carrying a tray of breakfast. When she saw him sitting in bed, her eyes widen and she turned away. "Pardon me, Mr. Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later…" She turned to leave as John stood, pulling and tying a dressing gown around himself.

"No, it's alright," he said. "It's alright, put it down,"

Martha walked over to a table in the middle of the room and set the tray down, keeping her eyes lowered. John watched her thoughtfully. "I was, um..." he paused, "Sorry. Sorry. Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams…"

"What about, sir?" Martha asked as she crossed to the window and pulled the curtains open.

"I dream I'm this..." he searched for the right term. "Adventurer. This...daredevil, a madman. 'John,' I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you and another were there, as my...companions."

"A teacher, a housemaid and another, sir?" she asked, crossing back to the tray on the table. John's eyes following her across the room. "That's impossible."

"Ah no, a man from another world, though..." John laughed.

"Well it can't be true because there's no such thing."

He moved to the fireplace and looked at the mantle where the watch was sitting. "This thing..." he picks it up. "The watch..." Martha looked up, watching him, hopeful; but after holding it for a second he placed it on the mantle with a sigh. "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away," He turned back to Martha, smiling, "But I do remember one thing, it all took place in the future. In the year of our Lord 2007."

"I can prove that wrong for you sir, here's the morning paper," She hands the newspaper to him. "It's Monday, November 10th, 1913, and you're completely human, sir. As human as they come." She smiled at him

"Mmm, that's me," he smiled, looking down at the paper, "Completely human."

≈ΘҖ≈

Out in the school corridor, Martha and Jenny, another maid, were on their hands and knees scrubbing the tiled floor. John walked past, making Martha smile. Her eyes followed him as he passed.

"Morning sir!" she called.

He slows down a little and answers distractedly. "Yes, hi," and disappeared up the stairs.

"Head in the clouds, that one," Jenny commented, "Don't know why you're so sweet on him."

She smiled slyly then they both carry on scrubbing.

"He's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being…" Martha said, pointing to her face, gesturing to the color of her skin.

Jenny just smiled, "A Londoner?"

"Exactly," Martha grinned. "Good old London Town!"

Two senior boys walked by just then, Baines and Hutchinson, walk over the area Martha and Jenny were cleaning, and look backed as the girls laugh.

"Ah, now then, you two," Baines said authoritatively. Martha and Jenny's laughter halted and both looked up at him. "You're not paid to have fun, are you? Put a little backbone into it."

"Yes sir," Jenny replied, looking down while Martha kept looking at the two boys. "Sorry, sir."

"You there, what's your name again?" Hutchinson asked, looking at Martha.

"Martha, sir," she answered, "Martha Jones."

"Tell me then, Jones," Hutchinson smirked, "With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?"

The two boys laughed. Martha looked away, feeling humiliated.

"What makes you think that her hands are dirty, boy?" a voice spoke up.

Martha's eyes widen. The boys laughter stopped suddenly. Hers and their heads turned towards the direction the voice came from. There behind the boys was Elena and a black Labrador. She was glaring at the two boys, hands on her hips. The dog, growling at the boys.

Elena wore an ivory colored silk crepon damask. The neckline was low and wide scooped, edged with gold braid, in-filled with cream chiffon. The dress had a high waist with a gilt tissue sash and a gilt flower. The dress's sleeves were half-length with cream chiffon under-sleeves trimmed with gold braid. It has a straight full-length skirt, folded at hip level to create a tunic effect, the inside hem is edged with a row of weights. Elena's hair was piled on top. Similar to a french braid bun. Looking closer at the eyes, Martha saw they were red and instantly knew it was Abe.

"Abe!" Martha yelled happily.

Abe trotted up to her, tail wagging and began licking her. Laughing, Martha began petting him.

"Uh..." Baines stuttered.

Elena crossed her arms. "I'm waiting." She began tapping her right foot.

"It's because she's black." Hutchinson said.

"So, you insult her just because the color of her _skin_ is different from ours?" Elena stared at Hutchinson.

Abe stopped licking Martha and faced Baines, growling.

"Of course." Baines smirked. "She's of lower class than us. She's beneath us and needs to be reminded."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "What I've just heard was that you had no right to say what you did to Martha. It was inappropriate and I believe an apology is in order."

The boys laughed again. "I don't think so."

Abe barked.

Elena walked over to Hutchinson and grabbed the back of his collar.

"Release him!" Baines added, reaching out to grab her. Abe lunged and snapped. Baines quickly stepped back, more than a little startled at the dog's vicious-looking posture. Abe's hackles and lips were up. Elena twisted to face him.

"You lay a hand on me," she hissed at him, "And I will scream bloody murder. Or..." She looked at Abe. "My dog, Abe here, can have you for lunch. Your choice." When she saw he wasn't going to make a move towards her, she grinned victoriously. "Good choice. Now," she turned back to the boy she still had a grip on, speaking perfectly calm and polite, "I will say this only once, _boy_. Apologize. Now."

"Uh…sorry," Hutchinson stuttered.

Martha nodded. Elena released her hold and the two boys hurried on their way.

"Elena!" Martha grinned.

"It's good to see you Martha," she smiled.

"So this is the friend you always told me about, Martha?" Jenny asked from the floor.

"Yeah, this is Elena. Elena this is Jenny," Martha smiled. She was so glad to see Elena.

"Nice to meet you, Jenny." Elena smiled.

"You as well." Jenny smiled. "Seeing as we're almost done where, Martha, why don't you and Miss Elena go on and catch up."

"Are you sure?" Martha frowned. Jenny nodded.

"Thank you, Jenny." Elena smiled. "I'll try to get her back to you as soon as I can. It was nice meeting you by the way."

Jenny smiled. As the two girls and Abe left, none took notice of John, who was standing at the top of the staircase. He had seen the entire ordeal, his eyes on Elena.


	40. Human Nature Prt 2

"What have you been doing these past two months, Elly?" Martha asked. "I've been so worried."

"Ah." Elena said. "For the passed two months, I've worked as a nurse's assistant. Asked to be recently transferred here cause of you."

"How did you come by that?"

"Before the Doctor wiped his memory and became a human," Elena said as she took out a device. It resembled a homing device. "The TARDIS was kind enough to whip this up so I could find you two in case there was trouble. Plus, I wanted to see how you were. Before I left my previous employer, I said that you were sick and that you had been my maid before Mr. Smith employed you." she winked. "Now. Let's go see how "John" is shall we?"

Martha laughed, leading her towards the door.

≈ΘҖ≈

A little while later, both Elena and Martha were walking in the same direction as John, who was walking down a flight of stairs, overloaded with a stack of books.

"Morning, Mr. Smith." Martha said.

John fumbled with the top book, causing it fall to the floor. He quickly stepped on it to stop it falling away. "There we go."

"Let me help you." Elena said as she hurried to him.

"No, no, I've got it, no..." he mumbled, wondering how he was going to pick the book up with his arms full. "Um... ah... Just to... retrieve... ah... If you could take these-" He handed her the stack of books, then bent down to pick up the book.

She smiled warmly. "Sure."

"No harm done." he then saw who was before him and felt his voice caught in his throat. _It was the girl who helped Martha not too long ago!_ He thought. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Oh!" Elena said. "I'm Elena. Elena Mathews. I'd shake your hand, but as you can see..."

"Yes, so you are! Sorry, sorry." John said, snapping back to reality. Looking at Martha, he saw her grinning. He blushed, having been caught staring at Elena. Abe made a noise, similar to a snort, but in reality, he was laughing.

Martha's grin widened.

John began to relieve Elena of the books awkwardly. "Just let me-"

"How about this Mr. Smith-" Elena said. "why don't I take half?"

"Ah, brilliant idea, brilliant. Perfect. Division of labor."

Elena smiled. "We make quite a team."

"Don't we just." John smiled. He felt daft in Elena's presence for some unknown reason.

"So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Um..." John said. He looked up the corridor, thinking...then turned to the other direction. Elena smiled at this. She had to admit, the Doctor, even though he was human, looked adorable when flustered. "This way." Ever the gentleman, he allowed Elena lead on.

≈ΘҖ≈

In another corridor, he has finally settled into a coherent conversation.

"So, Miss Mathews..." he began.

"If we're going to become friends," Elena said. "I insist you call me Elena."

"All right then, Elena." he tried her name on his tongue and found out he rather liked it. "Then you can call me John. So how long have you been here? Haven't seen you around."

"Just recently moved here." Elena said. "I work under Matron Joan Redfern."

"Really?" John said. She nodded. "You're a nurse?"

"An assistant nurse." Elena said. "But yes, basically."

On one wall of the landing, a wooden noticeboard, Elena spotted a particular notice and headed towards it. "Have you seen this, John? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts." She looked at John. "Do you think you'll go?"

John stammered for a moment, unsure how to answer. He then answered a bit flustered. "I hadn't thought about it."

"I've never been to one before." Elena said, laughing.

"Really?" John asked, a bit shocked. "Not ever?"

"No." Elena said, looking away bashfully.

"There's no reason why you shouldn't- if you do, you may not...I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't...um, I mean I wouldn't want to-" John stammered.

Elena smiled. "The stairs."

"It- what about the stairs?" John asked.

"They're right behind you." Elena said.

John turned to see and overbalanced, fell backwards down the stairs and sending the books flying.

"John!" Elena shouted in concern.

She ran down the stairs, being careful to not trip as well.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena helped John back to his room and into a chair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked in concern.

"Of course, I'm-" John said. He then touched his head. "Ouch!"

A small smile made its way on Elena's face. "I take that as a no."

A knock came and both turned to see Joan. She walked in with her medicine bag. When she saw John, she smiled. "Hello Mr. Smith."

"Hello." John greeted. Elena touched his head. "Ouch, seriously that hurts."

Elena gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Joan walked over to the duo. "Here, let me look at it."

"Wait. I think I can-" Elena protested.

"I think Mr. Smith would want me to look at it, if you don't mind." Joan said.

"Actually I do-" Elena said.

"It's perfectly alright, Elena." John soothed her.

After Elena concurred, Joan began cleaning a cut on the back of John's head. Elena stood in the back, looking a little annoyed. John groaned against the pain.

Hiding a smile, Joan spoke to him like she was scolding a child. "Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this."

Sulkily, John whined. "Because it hurts!"

Elena mumbled, "He is a big baby."

All of a sudden, Martha burst in with Abe, all concerned. "Is he alright?"

Wanting to put her friend at ease, Elena began to speak to her. "Hey Martha, he's-"

"Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a master's study without knocking." Joan interrupted.

Elena mumbled to Martha, "Rude much?"

A little annoyed, Martha said, "Sorry, right, yeah." She ran back to the door and knocked it before returning. "But is he alright, Elena?" She looked at John. "They said you fell down the stairs, sir."

Mumbling under his breath, John said, "No, it was just a tumble, that's all."

Joan took notice of Abe. "What is a dog doing here?"

Abe growled at Joan. Joan took a step back. Martha began petting Abe to calm him down.

"He's my dog. Abe is the only family I have left, ever since my parents died in the fire." Elena said as too began petting him

Looking at Elena sadly, John said in a sincere voice. "I'm so sorry."

Knowing that Elena didn't want to talk about the past, Martha turned to Joan. "Have you checked for concussion?"

"I have. And I daresay, I know a lot more about it than you." Joan spoke with a snobbish tone.

Not liking her tone of voice, Elena said, "Uh, excuse me Nurse Redfren, but Martha does know medical things too."

Looking at Elena, Joan said, "What was that, Miss Mathews?"

Glaring at Joan, Elena began, "I said-"

Not wanting a fight to begin, Martha interrupted. "It's alright Miss Mathews." She turned to Joan. "Sorry. I'll just..." She looked at John and moved towards the desk. "Tidy your things."

"Actually Elena and Nurse Redfern," John said. "I want to tell you about, um, about my dreams. They are quite remarkable tales."

Martha looked up in interest and shared a look with Elena as John began explaining to Matron Joan Redfern. "I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding-"

"Hiding? In what way?" Joan interrupted.

"Um... er... almost every night..." John laughed. "This is going to sound silly-"

Now becoming intrigued, Elena spoke out. "No, its okay. Please tell us."

"I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts." he said.

"Well then, I can be the judge of that." Joan said. She reached into a battered doctor's bag and drew out a stethoscope with a smile. Martha, who had watched, turned and walked away as Joan placed the stethoscope against John's chest. She heard a heartbeat on the left side of his chest. Martha turned to see the result of the right side. Both Elena and Abe became nervous to see if Joan would find two hearts. There is nothing.

"I can confirm the diagnosis- just one heart, singular." Joan reported.

Both Martha and Elena were a little disappointed, but John laughed at his silliness. "I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction... um... not that it would be of any interest.."

"I'd be-" Joan said.

"I would like to see it. I'm very interested." Elena interrupted, hiding a smile.

John looked on amazement and Elena nodded. Martha secretly smiled at Elena as Joan glared at the blonde for interrupting her. John stood and moved to the desk. "Well... I've never shown it to anyone before." He handed Elena a black leather-bound journal, and she read the handwritten title on the first page.

"'Journal of Impossible Things.' I love the title." she smiled.

She turned the pages, and saw they were covered in both writing and ink pictures - the central console was sketched on the first page, then the monitor screen section, a detailed sketch of a gas-mask victim from his earlier encounter with the nanogenes.

Joan looked over Elena's shoulders. "Just look at these creatures!"

Elena tried not to roll her eyes as she turned the page again to reveal a Dalek in all its inked glory. Elena stiffened when she saw the picture. John and Martha noticed her discomfort.

"Are you alright?" John asked in concern, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, of course." Elena said, reassuring him. He smiled, squeezing her shoulder before removing it.

Elena looked at Martha. Martha mouthed out to her, 'Are you alright?' Elena nodded her head. She looked to see John and Joan were not looking, so she mouthed back to Martha 'Daleks.' Martha's eyes widened and nodded her head before turning away.

Joan took the book out of Elena's hands. Much to Elena displeasure. "Such imagination."

"Mmm. It's become quite a hobby." John agreed.

More pages, more sketches and pages of writing. The face of the Moxx of Balhoon gave way to a sketch of two Autons, then to the face of one of the clockwork robots that had tried to take the brain of Madame la Pompadour.

"It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the pretty girls." Elena teased, gently nudging her shoulder with his. John blushed.

In the center of the next page is a sketch of Rose's face.

"Oh, no, no, she's just an invention." John stammered, blushing slightly. "This character, Rose, I call her, Rose."

Appearing in the background, Martha looked at Elena to see her reaction. Elena knew for a fact the Doctor saw Rose as a sister, but Martha didn't. So Martha could assume Elena would see Rose as competition.

"Seems to disappear later on..." John said thoughtfully.

Another page, another sketch; this time of a quartet of Cybermen - and in the top corner on the next page, a small sketch of the TARDIS. As John began explaining, there is a bigger, more detailed sketch further down the page.

"Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a...like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports me to far away places." he said.

"Like a doorway?" Joan said, thinking along the same lines.

"Mmm." John nodded.

The next page was a mess of writing, but the pictures stood out brightly - the faces the Doctor has had before.

"I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true." John said.

"If only." Joan said.

"It's just a dream." John gave a short, quiet laugh.

The next page had a familiar picture – it was the Doctor's watch, inside and out. Joan looked at John in a dream stare. Not noticing this, John continued to look at his book. Abe laid his head on the floor while both Martha and Elena looked at each other.

Just then the school bell was heard ringing the background. As Joan began leaving John's quarters with the journal, Martha noticed this. She ran to follow.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Ma'am! That book-"

Joan stopped, turning around. "Oh I'll look after it, don't worry. He did say I could read it."

Martha muttered, "I don't recall him saying that."

Ignoring her, Joan went to leave.

"But it's silly, that's all." Martha said.

Joan turned back to face Martha again.

"Just stories." Martha said.

In a serious voice, Joan asked. "Who is he, Martha?"

"I'm sorry?" Martha asked, baffled.

"It's like he's left the kettle on. Like..." Joan said, trying to find the right words. "he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what."

Martha began laughing nervously. "That's just him."

"You arrived with him, didn't you? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?" Joan asked.

"I used to work for Miss Mathews before Mr. Smith." Martha said. "After her parents passing, her guardian then, did not see fit that I should stay. I was sent away and I guess you can say Mr. Smith just sort of inherited me."

"Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position." Joan warned and with a nod, she left.

Martha looked unimpressed. "Yes Ma'am."

Joan headed down the stairs while Martha strode back to John's quarters.

≈ΘҖ≈

John turned to Elena, smiling, "Are you staying in town, Elena?"

Returning the smile, Elena nodded, "I have a small house not too far from here. It just outside of town actually."

"Good, good." he nodded.

Elena smiled.

"Well, I'm very sorry to say," John said. "I must get to class."

"Oh. Which class are you teaching?" Elena asked, intrigued.

"History."

"History!?" Elena remarked, sounding excited. "Oh, I love history! Especially ancient civilizations and what life was like back then. I hate admit, my teachers said I excelled at the subject."

It was true. Elena did enjoy history and did exceptionally well in the subject.

Though they recently met, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. Like from a dream. Plus, they had something in common: both enjoyed history.

≈ΘҖ≈

That night, Jenny invited both Martha and Elena to join her at the pub. Jenny had also asked Elena to bring Abe too, which Elena gladly did. Elena came out carrying a pint for her while Martha came out, carrying two pints, wrapped up tightly in coat, hat and gloves.

"Ooh, it's freezing out here! Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?" Martha exclaimed.

Elena had to agree and though she was dressed warmly, the bitter cold still got to her.

"Now don't be ridiculous - you do get these notions! It's all very well those Suffragettes; but that's London, that's miles away." Jenny gently scolded.

"But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just wanna tell them?" Martha asked.

Smiling, Jenny said. "I dunno. Things must be different in your country."

"Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying." Martha said.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"You keep saying that. Jenny teased.

"Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny - you'd love it!" Martha smiled.

"Where are you gonna go?" Jenny asked in curiosity.

"Anywhere." Martha said, looking to the stars. "Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Elena looked up as well.

Jenny laughed. "You don't half say mad things!"

"That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out." Martha said.

Jenny laughed again, but both Elena and Martha were fixed on the stars. Suddenly, a green light flared into and out of existence in the night sky. Both girls were surprised.

"Did you see that?" Martha asked.

"See what?" Jenny asked.

"Did you see that?" Martha asked Elena.

"I saw it." Elena said.

"Did you see it though?" Martha asked Jenny again. Both she and Elena stood. "Right up there, just for a second."

"Martha, Elena, there's nothing there." Jenny said.

Both Elena and Martha looked at each other, unconvinced.

≈ΘҖ≈

Joan was crossing a field alone when suddenly the green light burst into life brighter than before, a few meters ahead and hovering in the sky. She shielded her eyes. The green beam shined down on her. After a few seconds, the beam flickered out, leaving Joan staring. Looking back the way she had come, the green beam lit up again, and started to drift across the countryside before going out again. Spooked by it all, she turned and ran.

≈ΘҖ≈

A while later, Joan came upon the pub. Both Elena and Martha noticed her. Both stood, becoming aware that she distressed.

"Matron, are you alright?" Martha asked in concern.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

Breathless, Joan asked, Did you two see that? There was something in the woods... this light..."

Just then John emerged from the pub and approached the women. "Anything wrong, ladies? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you-"

"There!" Joan interrupted. She pointed into the night sky. All saw the light fly over again, like a shooting star. "There, look in the sky!"

John came to stand beside Elena to get a better look, but in reality, he wanted to be closer to her.

"That's beautiful." Jenny said.

Elena and Martha shared a look. Martha mouthed, "do you think it's them?". Elena mouthed back, "possible. Not sure."

"It came down in the woods," Joan said. She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the trees.

"No, no, no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder." John said. He turned to Joan. "Now, I should escort you back to the school." And then to Elena. "And then I'll escort you back home if it's not too much trouble, Elena." she smiled and nodded, much to Joan's displeasure. John then looked at Martha and Jenny. "Ladies?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Martha replied, still staring at the sky.

"Martha…" Elena began, but Martha shook her head.

"Then I shall bid you goodnight," John smiled, putting on his hat.

"Martha..." Elena said quietly.

Martha looked at her.

"Be careful, ya hear me."

She nodded.

John, Elena, Abe, and Joan walked away back towards the school.


	41. Human Nature Prt 3

**AN:** Elena's dress for the dance is up!

* * *

After Joan was safely back at the school, it was just John Elena. Abe was walking on Elena's left while John was on her right. John felt bashful being alone with Elena. Not that he was complaining. But he felt that he may make a fool of himself. He admitted to himself that Elena was beautiful. She was charming, witty. Her laughter was contagious. Her smile was beautiful, as were her eyes. He was taken back by their color. She didn't laugh when he spoke of his dreams. In fact, she was intrigued by them and wanted to know more.

They walked in silence, neither knowing what to say. After a few moments, it was John who spoke.

"If isn't too much to ask, Elena," John asked. "How did your parents die in the fire?"

"Pardon?" Elena asked.

"Earlier today," John said. "You said that your parents had died in a fire."

"Oh." Elena said. "I... I'd rather..." her throat closed up. Tears welled up. Even though the Doctor knew what happened, she didn't know if she could go through telling "John" the "story" of how her parents died.

Seeing her turmoil, John stopped. This caused Elena to stop as well. Elena turned so they were facing one another. John gently cupped her face. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Gently grasping his wrist, she looked deep in his eyes and saw sincerity. He truly meant what he said. "No, I want to." They continued on, John holding her hand in his. Elena took a deep breath before she began. "A close friend of the family... or if you want, we considered him a member of the family. He uh... wanted my parents to do something for him, but they refused. He threatened them. Again they refused. He threatened them, but this time, he told them if they refused, I would be killed." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Just one of the goons guns went off... the bullet meant for me..." she choked with tears. She took a moment to regain her composure. She then continued. "My mother had flung herself in front of me, taking the bullet for me." A shuddering sob escaped her. "My father... yelled for me to run. I stood there, too shocked and frightened to move. He yelled at me again to run and I did. I ran like a coward. As I ran from my home, I heard an explosion and I saw fire begin spreading throughout my house."

Elena's face screwed up as she began sobbing. John had stayed silent during her tale. He couldn't believe what he heard. Stopping, he enveloped the weeping woman in his arms. He had seen the anguish on her face and in her eyes. And it pulled at his heart. As John consoled her, whispering soothing words, Elena wept inconsolably.

≈ΘҖ≈

After Elena had calmed down enough, they had continued on, talking about random things. They soon reached Elena's home.

"Well," John said, disappointed.

Elena smiled. "Thank you. For listening and um..." she blushed. "comforting me."

John smiled, blushing. "You're welcome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Martha and I have plans tomorrow." Elena said.

"Oh." John's grin faltered a bit.

"But, how about later tomorrow?" Elena said.

"Sounds excellent." John's grin widen.

Elena smile widen. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Night, John." She walked up to the house.

"Night." John mumbled. He then felt a something wet touch his hand. Looking down, he saw Abe looking back. Smiling, he scratched Abe behind the ear. Wagging his tail, Abe licked John's hand before heading towards Elena, who was waiting for him. Elena waved. John waved back and Elena closed the door. John then walked back to the school.

≈ΘҖ≈

The next day, Elena and Martha rode bikes towards an old stone barn near the wood. Abe ran in between the two. Getting off the bikes and setting them down gently on the ground, both walked up to the barn and pushed open the door. Once the door was open, all three smiled and entered. Elena took out her TARDIS key. Walking further into the barn, all three saw the TARDIS. Elena unlocked the door and all three walked in, Martha made sure to the close the door. They saw the console room was mostly in darkness.

All three smiled.

"Hello there, old girl." Elena greeted. She gently stroked the TARDIS, wishing the blue box would hum back, but none came. Elena sighed sadly.

"I still can't believe you talk to a machine?" Martha said, looking at Elena.

"The TARDIS likes it when I talk to her," Elena said, smiling slightly. "I think she gets lonely when no one talks to her."

"Her? She?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." Elena smiled. "The TARDIS is alive. She listens to what we say and she can communicate back if she wants to." She looked at the TARDIS fondly. "I've actually spoken with her. She's very sweet and helpful."

Martha smiled. She could see Elena loved the TARDIS dearly. Like the blue box was Elena's second home...no. It _was_ her home! Martha took her gloves off and all three headed for the console. Both girls sighed, looking at the time rotor. It was dormant. Each closed their eyes, remembering how they all came to where they were.

Elena gently stroked the console. "I really wish you could speak to us, old girl."

_"Look out!" the Doctor yelled._

_Both Martha and Elena dove to the floor just as a bolt flashed past them, creating a fountain of sparks to erupt from the console._

Both Martha and Elena walked around the console, towards the console screen.

_The Doctor growled in anger. "They're following us! They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop...Martha, you trust me don't you?"_

_"Of course I do-" Martha sputtered, not understanding what was happening._

_The Doctor then looked at Elena. "And you, Lena? Do you trust me?"_

_"What kind of question is..." Elena began._

_"Elena!" the Doctor yelled, grabbing her arms. "Do you trust me!? I need to know!"_

_Shocked by his sudden outburst, Elena looked deep in his eyes and only said, "Of course I trust you."_

_Sighing in relief, the Doctor kissed Elena's forehead. "Thank you. 'Cause it all depends on both of you."_

They reached the console.

_The Doctor held his pocket watch in front of the girls. "Martha, Lena, this watch is me."_

_Both girls looked at the Doctor, confused. Martha took the watch from him. He then ran round the console._

_"...Right, okay, gotcha...No, hold on! Completely lost!" Martha said._

_"Same here." Elena said. "Doctor, what is going on!?"_

_"Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone- and me being a Time Lord; well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole of time and space." the Doctor explained._

_"Like bloodhounds?" Elena asked._

_"Exactly!" the Doctor exclaimed, continuing what he was doing._

_"And the good news is?" Martha laughed._

_"They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life's bound to be running out- so, we hide, wait for them to die." the Doctor said._

_"But they can track us down." Martha said._

_The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at her, serious. "That's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm gonna become human."_

Both looked up and saw a strange headset hanging from a cable from the ceiling.

_The Doctor looked up as the headset lowers down and into his reach. "Never thought I'd use this. All the times I've wondered.."_

_"What does it do?" Martha asked._

_"Chameleon Arch. Re-write my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." the Doctor explained. He then took the pocket watch back and fit it into a section of the headset. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you two...you both will just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."_

_"But... hold on, if you're going to rewrite every single cell- isn't it going to hurt?" Elena asked, worry laced in her voice._

_"Oh yeah." the Doctor said in a grim tone. "It hurts."_

_Both watched as the Doctor placed the headset on his head, power passing through it and making him scream in pain. The two could watch in horror._

Turning away from the headset and the memory, Martha activated a few of the controls on the console. They watched as the screen fizzed from its normal display to show the Doctor, addressing the camera.

"This working?" he tapped on the camera. "Martha, Lena, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Four- no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four- you. Don't let me abandon you. And five, very important five! Don't let me eat pears! I HATE pears! John Smith is a character I made up, but I won't know that. I'll think I am him, and he might do something stupid like eat a pear! In three months I don't wanna wake up from being human and taste that! And number si..."

Elena twisted a dial, speeding through more of the Doctor's speech. Martha cried out, "But there was a meteor, a shooting star- what am I supposed to do then?" Elena released her hold on the dial at the last item on the Doctor's list.

"And twenty-three. If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, Lena, then you know what to do. Open the watch." the Doctor said. They could see how serious he was. "Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Elena. Your choice." He walked off-screen and then returned. "Oh, and... thank you." With a smile, the recording stopped and the screen returned to its usual display.

"I wish you'd come back." Martha whispered in sadness.

Smiling sadly, Elena wrapped her friend in a one-arm hug, laying her head on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Martha. We'll see the Doctor again."

"How can you be sure?" Martha spoke softly, her voice cracking slightly.

"Because I _feel_ it." Elena said. "And besides, if the Family finds him, they'll be sorry they did."

≈ΘҖ≈

Timothy Latimer, a young blonde teen stood outside of John's door. He knocked and waited. Hearing footsteps, the door opened, and John looked at him.

"You told me to come and collect that book, sir." Timothy said.

"Good lad, yes.. yes!" John exclaimed. "The Definitive Account of Mafeking" by Aitchison-Price, where did I put it?" John walked to his desk. Timothy slowly following.

"And I wanted a little word... your marks aren't quite good enough." John praised.

"I'm top ten in my class, sir." Timothy said, feeling quite proud of himself.

"Now, be honest, Timothy. You should be the very top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it." John smiled. He then spoke to himself. "Where is that book..." He searched his desk. He had no luck there. John walked into an annexe library off the main room. "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

Timothy didn't seem to hear John because he heard something entirely different. "Yes sir..." His attention seemed to be drawn to John's watch that was on the mantlepiece.

"You're clever, be proud of it. Use it." John said.

Whispering voices seemed to be overlapping everything that was going on in the room. And Timothy seemed to be the only one who could hear the whispering voices that was emanating from the watch.

"_Time Lord...Timothy, hide yourself... I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs..._" the watch whispered.

Timothy pressed the watch's release button... and it opened, releasing wisps of golden energy.

As John came back into the room, Timothy quickly shut and pocketed the watch.

"Fascinating details about the siege, really quite remarkable..." John began and looked at Timothy. He grew worried. "are you alright?"

"Yes, sir. Fine, sir." Timothy answered quickly.

"Right then. Good. And remember- use that brain of yours!" John smiled. He held out the book. Timothy went to take it, but as soon as he touched it, he saw a vision of the Doctor as a different man to the teacher.

"_Power of a Time Lord..._" the watch whispered.

The Doctor, pinstripe suit and wielding his sonic screwdriver. The vision faded as John released the book, leaving Timothy shaken.

"You're really not looking yourself, old chap. Anything bothering you, or...?" John asked worriedly.

"No, sir...Thank you, sir." Timothy said in shock. He wanted to get as far from the man as quick as possible. Walking quickly, he left John's room, closing the door behind him. Outside the room, Timothy stood for a moment, before running up the stairs to the dormitory. Sitting on his bed, he took the watch out again, hearing the voices. He opened the watch again, letting out more of the golden light and louder voices.

"_You are not alone...Keep me hidden..._" the watch whispered.

Timothy saw more images rush through his mind. Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, the werewolf from the Torchwood Estate, the Empress of the Racnoss, Lazarus, the Sycorax... He snapped the watch shut again.

≈ΘҖ≈

Later that day, Elena and John had met up and were walking through the town. A piano was being winched up outside a building in a rope sling. Two men were straining with the rope. They were just conversing about anything and everything.

All of a sudden, John became distracted, seeing two things. First, he saw a woman and a perambulator coming round the corner by the shop building. Second, the rope sling holding the piano aloft was breaking outside the same shop. The two men holding it were desperately trying to steady it and hold it, but the woman didn't notice and continued into its path.

"John?"

He saw a boy tossing a cricket ball up and down in his hand. He looked from the ball to the rope. The second strand was almost completely broken. The piano lurched alarmingly.

"John," Elena asked. "What's wrong?"

The rope was almost cut. And the woman was almost beneath the piano.

Acting quickly, John snatched the cricket ball from the boy and pitched it at a bundle of spare scaffolding poles standing outside the ironmongers. The poles fell, hitting a plank of wood with a brick on the end. The brick flew into the air, up and over the piano... just as the rope snapped, hurtling it to the ground. The brick hit a milk churn on a cart, sending it falling into the path of the perambulator and stopping it in its tracks.

The woman screamed and the piano hit the floor, smashing into pieces. Elena looked at John in amazement while John, himself, looked amazed by his own skill. As the baby in the perambulator began to cry, the two workmen rushed to see if the woman is alright. John stood stunned for a moment. Elena hid a smile.

"Lucky..." John said.

"You call that lucky?" Elena asked.

"Elena, might I invite you to the village dance this evening? As my guest?" John asked, finally plucking up the courage to ask her. He had tried to find the courage to ask her ever since the night he had walked her home.

"You extraordinary man!" Elena laughed. "But I accept."

The both laughed and viewed the near fatal scene again.

≈ΘҖ≈

Later on, they were passing fields... one of which has a scarecrow.

"It's all becoming clear now - the Doctor is the man you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls." Elena teased John, smiling.

"Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true!" John laughed.

"But as I said before, the Doctor has an eye for the ladies!" Elena laughed.

"The devil!" John mock-shocked.

"A girl at every fireplace." Elena said.

"Now, there I have to protest, Elena, that's hardly me!" John said.

"Says the man dancing with me tonight!" Elena laughed, nudging him.

John suddenly spied the scarecrow hanging oddly. "That scarecrow's all skewed." They saw the cross the furrowed to reach it, and John started stretching it across its frame again.

"Ever the artist. Where did you learn to draw?" Elena asked, curious.

"Gallifrey." John said softly.

Even though she heard what he said, she asked a different question. "Is that in Ireland?"

John sounded a little unsure. "Yes, it must be, yes."

"But you're not Irish?" Elena asked.

"Not at all, no. My father Sidney was a watchmaker from Nottingham and my mother Verity was..." he paused. "...um...well, she was a nurse, actually."

"Really?" Elena asked.

"Really? Right. Yes. Well, my work is done, what do you think?" He stood back and Elena gazed at the scarecrow closely.

"Masterpiece." Elena said.

"All sorts of skills today!" John grinned.

Laughing, they headed back towards the road. They never saw the scarecrow turn its head, following them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Later that day, both Elena and John were in his study. John was sketching a young woman: Elena. Elena was posing for him . He finished and lowered the book.

"Can I see?" Elena asked.

John moved and sat next to her on the sofa, showing her the book.

She laughs in delight. "Wow." she looked at John. "Do I look like that?" she laughed, looking back at the drawing. "Are you sure that's not me?" She pointed to a sketch of a Slitheen that was on the opposite page.

"Most definitely this page, I should think." John said, pointing back to his sketch of her.

"You've made me far too beautiful." Elena said, blushing.

"Well that's how I see you." John said, looking at her.

Elena looking at him. She couldn't look away from him. And even if she could, she didn't want to.

John fondly brushed the side of her hair and slowly leaned in towards her. Not knowing what came over her, Elena did the same and the two kiss. Soon, they broke apart.

"I've never, um..." John stammered. He seemed to run out of words so he chose to kiss Elena again instead, a long and loving kiss. They suddenly heard rattle of the door, and they broke apart.

"Martha, what have I told you about entering unannounced?" John said, anger in his voice.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha scurried back out of the door and closed it behind her, leaning against it in shock. She whispered, "That wasn't on the list."

≈ΘҖ≈

The TARDIS was still hidden in the barn. Martha was going through the Doctor's recording again.

"Four: you. Don't let me abandon you." the Doctor said.

"That's no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell me, what about women? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?" Martha said. She fast-forwarded to the end.

"Thank you." the Doctor smiled.

"You had to, didn't you? Had to go and fall in love with a human." Martha said. "Even though you did fall in love with a human, Doctor," she smiled. "I'm glad it was Elly."

≈ΘҖ≈

Sitting on a bench in the school grounds, Timothy was toying with the pocket watch. The voices were whispering again.

"_The darkness is coming...keep me away from the force and empty man...the last of the Time Lords, the last of a wise and ancient race..._" the watch whispered.

Timothy saw Baines heading through the ground to meet with Mr. Clarke. Then, a red balloon bobbed its way along on the other side of the wall. A little brunette girl joined them. As Timothy watched, all three of them turned, looking at him. As one, they tilted their heads to the side curiously and sniff deeply.

≈ΘҖ≈

That night, after bathing, Elena got ready for the dance. The dress she decided to wear was a pastel orange with butterfly sleeves. It had a V-neck and a lifted front to show the under layer. The dress clung to her figure. The dress itself ended just at her ankles. She put her hair up in a bun and decided to wear flats. She couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. Not that she didn't enjoy it. She did. It was just...

"What am I going to do?" she asked softly. "When the Doctor returns... it'll be like condemning John to death. I have feelings for the Doctor, but I'm starting to have feelings for John." she laid her face in her hands. "But, they're one in the same." She thought for a moment. "It it be that the Doctor has feelings for and they somehow transferred over to John when the Doctor became human?"

After she finished, she hurried on towards the school.

≈ΘҖ≈

John heard a knock. He walked up to the door and opened it. There before him was Elena.

Elena saw John wearing a very nice suit. He stared at her, slightly open-mouthed.

She cocked her head to the side. "What? What's wrong?"

John shook his head to clear his mind. "Nothing. You just... you look beautiful."

Elena blushed. "Thank you."

"Come in." he stepped aside.

Elena smiled and walked in. John closed the door. "You'd best give me some warning. Um, can you actually dance?"

John thought for a moment before answering. "Um...I'm not certain..."

Elena giggled. "There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?"

"Yes." John stepped toward her. "Yes." He leaned in and kissed her.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha was in the maid's quarters, making a pot of tea on an elaborate tray. She smiled when she saw Jenny walked in.

"There you are!" Martha said. "Come and look what I've got. Mr. Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two."

Jenny was still standing in the doorway.

Martha arched an eyebrow. "What are you standing there for?"

Martha watched as Jenny sniffed loudly.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked in concern.

"I must have a cold coming on." Jenny answered stoically, joining Martha at the small table.

"Problem is," Martha continued. She could understand Jenny may have a cold. It had been quite cold lately. "I keep thinking about them but I don't know what to do."

"Thinking about who?" Jenny asked, pretending to be interested.

"Mr Smith and Miss Elena." Martha replied. "They have feelings for each other, but I'm worried about Miss Elena. I'm worried how she'll take the news since Mr. Smith's gonna leave in a few weeks."

"Why?"

"It's like his contract comes to an end." Martha said. She knew the Doctor wasn't really going to leave Elena behind. She just had to come up with a cover story. "I'm worried how she'll take the news. I can only assume she's gonna be heartbroken."

"Leave for where?"

"All sorts of places." Martha said. "I wish I could tell you Jenny, but it's complicated."

"In what way?"

"I just can't." Martha said.

"It sounds so interesting." Jenny said. "Tell me. Tell me now."

There is something in Jenny's voice that Martha thought wasn't right. Being around the Doctor for quite some time, she had begun to get a sense of when something wasn't right and now, her instincts were telling her just that. Frowning, yet keeping a pleasant persona, she decided change the subject. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thanks." Jenny "smiled".

"I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot." Martha said. "And some mutton. Or sardines and jam, how about that?"

"I like the sound of that." Jenny said.

"Right..." Martha said slowly. "hold on a tick."

Now, she knew something was wrong. She moved to the door. Closing it on her way out, she walked to the stairs... then started running. Jenny's head turned. She knew Martha was getting away. She drew an alien gun from under her coat.

Meanwhile, Martha was out of the building. Jenny went to the window, aimed, and fired the gun at Martha's retreating form. Narrowly missing, Jenny headed off.

≈ΘҖ≈

John and Elena were sharing a loving kiss which was quickly broken as the door burst open. Both turned to see a breathless Martha run in and up to John. "They've found us!"

"What!?" Elena yelled. She stood up and ran to Martha. She gently took her arms. "Are you sure?"

Martha nodded her head.

Elena's eyes widen. "Oh no."

"Martha, I've warned you." John scolded.

"They've found us," Martha repeated. She ignored John, focusing on Elena. "And I've seen them- they look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch."

She looked to the mantlepiece. The watch was gone! "Where is it?" She shuffled through the things on the mantlepiece."Oh my god, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

"Martha, what in the world are you talking about?" John asked.

"Let me deal with her, John." Elena said. She then gently took Martha by the arm and the two stepped outside.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I swear Elly!" Martha said. "The Family is here!"

"I believe you, Martha." Elena smiled, gently grasping her friend's arms. "But if you keep on "rambling" on about the Family, people will think you're mad and we won't be able to help the Doctor. You need to calm down."

Martha nodded.

"Okay." Elena said. "The watch is missing. It couldn't have "gone" far." both laughed. "You keep looking for the watch. Take Abe with you if you run into trouble. I can keep a look out for the Family while John and I are at the dance. That sound like a plan?"

Martha nodded and went on her way.

Elena walked back into the room.

"Everything all right?" John asked.

"Yes," Elena smiled. "I suspect Martha had a nightmare before and just remembered it so she came barging in, wanting to tell us."

"What about the watch then?"

"Maybe your watch was in her dream somehow." Elena laughed. "You know how it is. Dreams. You dream about things that you've done that day or something."

John smiled and helped Elena in her coat. "Shall we head out then?" he stretched his arm out.

"We shall." Elena smiled and they left.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha ran into the night again, towards the TARDIS. She knew since the Family was here, they didn't have much time and the Doctor was in danger. All of a sudden, she bumped into Timothy. "Oh, sorry!"

As she carries on, Timothy stopped and watched her. He suddenly had flash memory of a strange time. It was back around the 2000's.

_Martha wore her usual clothes. She bumped into him as she ran past._

"_Oh, sorry!" Martha apologized._

"Martha?" Timothy called out.

Martha turned her head, calling back. ""Not now Tim. Busy!"

Timothy watched her for a while longer, then turned, walking away.

"_Lena…_" the watch whispered. "_Find Lena._"

"Who's Lena?" Timothy asked.

"_Blonde girl... rainbow eyes..._" the watch whispered.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the barn, Martha ran inside and to the TARDIS. Unlocking the door and shutting it behind her, Martha ran straight for the Doctor's long coat. It was lying over a forked beam. She rifled through his pockets, looking for something.

≈ΘҖ≈

As John and Elena approached the village hall for the dance, Timothy hid round a corner of the building, watching them.

"_Lena._" the watch whispered.

Timothy could hear excitement in the watch's voice. "I guess that must be this Lena."

"Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?" a man asked as Elena and John passed by.

"Yes, of course." John smiled, digging in his pocket and pulled out a coin or two. "There you are."

As John and Elena went inside, Timothy came out of his hiding place and crept to the doors. When the man collecting money had his back turned, counting the donations, Timothy hurried in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, people were milling about, getting drinks from a beer keg, laughing and talking. Timothy slowly walked in, looking around.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your partners for a waltz." an announcer called out.

"Would you uh..." John trailed. "Would you care to... to..."

Elena smiled. "I'd love to, John."

John and Elena took their places. John held Elena's right in his left, resting his other on her waist. Elena rested her left on his shoulder. Smiling at one another, they began dancing as the music started.

"You can dance." Elena teased, smiling.

"I've surprised myself." John laughed. They suddenly danced into another couple. "Sorry."

Elena giggled softly.

As they danced, both were unaware they were being watched by a little brunette girl sitting at a table, holding a string with a red balloon attached.

≈ΘҖ≈

A bit later, the collector man was rattling his tin. He saw Martha and a black dog stormily approaching. "Ooh, staff entrance I think, miss!"

"Yeah," Martha hissed. "well think again mate." She and Abe storm past him and into the hall. None saw that hiding in the foliage, close to the hall, were a number of the scarecrows... waiting.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena was sitting at a table, waiting for John to return with drinks. She spotted him. He motioned that he was still waiting. Elena smiled, giggling.

"Elly."

Elena turned and saw Martha and Abe standing next to her. Her smile faded. "Martha, what is it? What's wrong?"

Before she could answer, John returned. When he saw Martha, he looked none to pleased. "Oh, now really, Martha. This is getting out of hand. I must insist that you leave."

Ignoring his outburst, Martha held out the sonic screwdriver. "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

He slowly took it from Martha and turned it over in his hands.

"You're not John Smith. You're called the Doctor." Martha said in desperately. "The man in your journal, he's real. He's you."

Suddenly, all three heard people shriek. They turned to see Clarke enter, holding a gun. He knocked over a hat stand as he strode in. The people began to move away.

"Oh shit." Elena muttered.

Abe began growling.

"There will be silence!" Mr. Clarke ordered. "All of you!

All three watched as Baines and Jenny walked in, followed by scarecrows that appeared to be animated.

"I said silence!" Mr. Clarke yelled.

"Mr. Clarke!" the announcer called. "What's going on?"

Clarke turned and fired the gun at the announcer, dissolving him into nothing. Elena and Martha's eyes widen. In a corner, Timothy, stood up.

"Shit." Elena whispered to Martha. "I'd say that acts like a Dalek energy weapon. But more advanced."

"Mr. Smith, everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything." Martha whispered to John.

"We asked for silence!" Baines yelled. "Now then. We have a few questions for Mr Smith."

"No, better than that." the little girl said as she joined Baines and Clarke. "The teacher. He's the Doctor. I heard them talking."

"You took human form." Baines said, staring at John.

"Of course I'm human, I was born human!" John yelled. "As were you, Baines. And Jenny, and you, Mr. Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

"And a human brain, too!" Baines scoffed. "Simple, thick and dull."

"He's no good like this." Jenny told them.

"We need a Time Lord." Mr. Clarke said, agreeing with Jenny.

"Easily done." Baines said, stepping forward. He raised his gun, aiming it at John. Just as Elena made the move to lurch towards John, Martha grabbed her arm. The crowd gasped. John recoiled backwards.

"Change back." Baines ordered.

"I don't know what you're talking about." John said.

"Change back!" Baines ordered, yelling.

"I literally do not know-" John shouted.

He was suddenly cut off by Martha's scream. Jenny had grabbed Martha, holding a gun to her head.

"Martha!" Elena shouted.

"Get off me!" Martha shouted as she struggled in Jenny's arms.

"She's your friend, isn't she?" Jenny asked John, ignoring the girl she was holding captive. "Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

"I don't know what you mean!" John yelled.

"Wait a minute..." Jenny said. "The maid told me about Smith and that girl...Miss Elena." She looked at Elena and smiled evilly. "There!"

"Let's have you!" Clarke said, grabbing Elena. He pulled her away from John. He now held Elena hostage, just like Jenny was with Martha.

"Let go of me, ya creep!" Elena yelled, struggling.

Abe growled and started to bark at Clarke. He was about to run at Clarke but he stopped when he saw Elena shaking her head. He knew she wanted him to protect John.

"Have you enjoyed it, Doctor?" Baines asked John. "Being human? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or nurse? Your friend - or your lover? Your choice."


	42. Family of Blood Prt 1

**AN:** The cover for Family of Blood is up! And a picture of Halo in human form is up as well.

* * *

John couldn't choose between Martha and Elena. Both were very dear to him. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_!

"Make you choice, Mr. Smith." Jenny said, becoming impatient.

Watching from his hiding spot, Timothy knew he had to do something. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he slowly pulled out the watch.

"Perhaps if that human heart breaks," Baines said. "the Time Lord will emerge."

"Oh, pal," Elena seethed, head bowed.

Everyone looked at her.

The little girl took a sniff. "What is this?" she gazed at Elena in confusion. "She smells different."

"Time Lord?" Clarke asked.

"No," Baines said. "Something different. Human," he inhaled deeply. "but with... something. Something not of this world."

Elena's head suddenly jerked up. Martha and John's eyes widen. Her eyes had changed. Instead of rainbow, they were now glowing... like molten lava.

"You should not have grabbed me." Elena spoke. Her voice was different. All could hear her voice and another. It seemed the two voices had merged together.

Clarke suddenly cried out in pain, releasing his hold on Elena. Smirking, Elena slowly walked and stood next to John. One of the scarecrows walked forward, intending on grabbing her. John went to step in between her and the scarecrow, but Elena gently pulled him back. She flung her arm up and the scarecrow caught fire, melting on the spot. Her whole body was then engulfed in fire.

"Elly!" Martha yelled.

"No!" John cried.

"I'm fine." Elena smiled.

It seemed the fire wasn't harming her nor her dress. It appeared her dress was fire-resistant. Elena turned her attention to the Family, her expression became serious. From behind her, water waves appeared out of thin air. And coming out from within them: swords, daggers, and knives.

"I will say this only once," Elena said in a calm tone. She looked directly at Jenny. "Release Martha this instant."

Jenny laughed. "And why should I do that?"

Martha struggled harder.

Jenny stopped laughing all of a sudden when she felt the tip of a blade sticking at the side of her throat.

"I am giving you this one chance." Elena said. "Take it."

"And if we don't?" Baines asked.

Elena looked at him. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"What are you?" Baines asked.

"I am Halo." Elena/Halo answered.

The Family stiffened as they each felt a blade touch their throats.

"Elena may hesitate to kill you," Halo said. "But _I_ won't." She looked back at Jenny. "Release Martha now!"

Timothy saw that Elena... Halo... or whoever it was that was... didn't want Martha harmed, nor any of the other people who were there. That was why she hadn't attacked the Family yet and gave them a choice. Knowing he had to distract the Family long enough for Elena and the others to get to safety, he opened the watch.

"_Time Lord..._" the watch whispered.

This caught Baines attention. "It's him!"

Seeing the distraction, Elena quickly dissolved her weapons and grabbed the gun. Eyes returning to normal, she pulled Martha away from Jenny, pointing the gun at her. She gently pushed Martha to John.

"You move and I shoot you on the spot." Elena hissed.

"Oh, she's full of fire!" Baines said in snide manner.

"And you," Elena hissed, pointing the gun at him. "You shut that trap of yours." She fired the gun into the ceiling. "Catch my drift, pal?"

"How do you know how to shoot that gun?" Clarke asked.

Elena grinned. "Let's just say, a _friend_ showed me the schematics of this gun." She glared, pointing the gun at Jenny. "You," she pointed to the rest of the Family. "over there." Jenny walked over to join the others.

"Careful, Son of Mine." Clarke warned. "This is all for you so that you can live forever."

"And that's not going to happen." Elena said. "Not while I'm here."

"Shoot you down!" Baines shouted.

"Ya?" Elena said. "Try it. I dare ya."

"Would you really pull the trigger?" Baines asked, looking at Elena. "Looks too scared."

"You really think so?" Elena fired the gun again. This time, between Clarke and Baines. They ducked out of the way just in the nick of time. Elena had made sure she got her point across that she was serious, but also making sure none of the other guests were harmed. "It doesn't look to me that I'm scared. How about you?"

Baines looked at John, who seemed to be completely out of his depth. Baines lowered his gun.

"Good lad." Elena said. She then spoke to John. "John, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!"

John just stood there uncertain. He didn't know what was going on.

"Do it, Mr. Smith." Martha yelled. "She means you!"

"Do what she said. Everybody out now." Joan said as she began ushering everyone out. "Don't argue, Mr. Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!"

Elena kept her eyes on the Family as the villagers exited the hall through the front door, screaming. Baines stared at Elena, a small smirk upon his face.

"Move yourself, boy. Back to the school, quickly." John ushered Timothy. Timothy hurried outside.

"You two as well." Elena said, keeping her eyes and the gun trained on the Family.

"What about you?" John asked worriedly as he came back to stand beside her.

"I can look after myself, John." Elena smiled at him. "I'm more worried about you and Martha." she looked at her friends. "Go. I have Abe here. He'll protect me if they try something."

The two didn't move.

"GO!" Elena shouted in desperation.

John looked to the door, to Elena, back to the door then Elena again. He felt torn between running for safety and staying with Elena and protecting her. With one last look at Elena, he ran.

"Elly?"

"You as well, Martha." Elena said. "Look after him for me until I get there."

Nodding, Martha ran out as well.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha ran outside just as John began directing. "Mr. Hicks, go to the village. Get everyone out." he then gently grabbed Timothy by the arms. "Latimer, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster-"

"Don't touch me!" Timothy yelled, moving away from John. "You're as bad as them!" he then ran off.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Looks like it's just us." Elena said. "I'm warning you, don't try anything."

"She's a brave, this one." Baines said, smirking. The Family began slowly advancing on Elena and Abe.

"I should have taken her form." Jenny said. "Much more fun. So much spirit."

"Ya, well," Elena said, backing away. "If you tried, you would have failed." Even though it looked like she was scared, in actuality, she was moving closer to the exit, but she didn't want the Family to know. "What happened to Jenny? What did you do you her? I know you did something."

"She is consumed. Her body's mine." Jenny, or Mother of Mine, said. She cocked her head to the right, staring at Elena, like she was studying her.

"You killed her." It was a statement.

"Yes." Jenny exclaimed, her head upright. "And she went with precious little dignity." her voice began to become higher. "All that—aah—screaming." Her face expressed pure sick joy. Like she enjoying explaining what happened to poor Jenny.

Elena made a disgusted expression. "I've met a few people in my travels. But you lot are sick."

A scarecrow suddenly grabbed Elena from behind.

"Hey!" Elena cried.

"Get the gun!" Baines ordered.

Abe attacked the scarecrow, chomping on its arm... the one holding Elena and began tugging it away from his mistress. Seeing an opening, Elena ducked under the scarecrow's arm and ran outside with Abe at her heel.

"Good work, soldier." Baines praised the scarecrow, who now held the gun.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Elena and Abe ran out the door of the hall and saw John and Martha were still there.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Elena ordered. She looked at John for a second. "God, you're rubbish as a human! Come on!" Elena began running. As everyone began running, John took her hand.

≈ΘҖ≈

Timothy was running along a road through the woods towards the school. In the distance, he could hear the villagers screaming. He stopped and looked back in the direction he had come from for a few moments before he continued running.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside the village hall, Baines began firing at the villagers as they ran away from them. "Run! Ah, this is super. We've been in hiding too long. This is sport." He had a look of giddiness.

"I can smell the schoolteacher. He's gone back to his academy." Jenny said.

"And what do we know about her?" Baines asked.

Closing her eyes, Jenny's body glowed green as she began searching through memories. "This body has traces of memory, was once her friend. Martha would go walking to the west." the glow disappeared. She looked at Clarke and he her. "Husband of Mine, follow the maid's scent. Go to the west." She looked ahead of her. "Find out what she was keeping secret."

"Soldiers!" Clarke ordered. He left, followed by some of the scarecrows.

"As for you, Mother of Mine," Baines said, looking at Jenny and she him. Baines looked forward. "let's go to school."

≈ΘҖ≈

John, Martha, Elena, and Abe arrived breathless at the school. John shut the heavy wooden main door once everyone was inside. When they ran into the school's front hall, John immediately began ringing a bell.

"What're you doing?" Martha asked as John continued ringing the bell.

"Maybe one man can't fight them," John said. "but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!"

"You can't do that!" Martha yelled, trying to make him see reason.

Standing at the bottom of the staircase, John looked at Martha. "You want me to fight, don't you?" Martha didn't answer. He then continued on what he was doing. "Take arms! Take arms!" He moved away from the staircase.

Boys began rushing down the stairs, including Hutchinson, a brunette teen. "I say sir, what's the matter?"

"Enemy at the door, Hutchinson." John answered. "Enemy at the door. Take arms!"

Elena kept quiet the entire time.

≈ΘҖ≈

Baines, Jenny, and Lucy, the little brunette girl, approached the school with a few scarecrows in attendance.

"They're sounding the alarms." Baines said in a pleased voice.

"I wouldn't be so pleased, Son of Mine." Jenny gently scolded. All three stopped. "These bodies are silly and hot. They can damage and die." she looked at Lucy and she her. "_That's_ why we need the Time Lord."

"Indeed. They will have guns. Perhaps a little caution." Baines said. He and Jenny looked at Lucy. "Sister of Mine," she looked at him. "you're such a small little thing." he looked back at the school. "Find a way in and spy on them."

Smiling, Lucy began skipping away down a path merrily.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside the school, both Martha and Elena saw the boys loading machine guns and other weapons.

"You can't do this, Doctor. Mr. Smith!" Martha shouted.

John ignored her and addressed the boys. "Maintain position over the stable yard."

"They're just boys! You can't ask them to fight!" Martha pleaded.

John still ignored her. "Faster now! That's it."

"They don't stand a chance!" Martha shouted.

"They're cadets, Miss Jones." John said as he came to stand before her. "They are trained to defend the King and all his properties."

"The Doctor wouldn't ask them to fight." Elena whispered.

Just then the headmaster came into the room and everyone looked at him. "What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very," John slowly walked up to the headmaster. "simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

"Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack." John said.

"Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private." the headmaster asked.

"I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Elena. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr. Clark from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen." John said. "Matron was there as well."

"Miss Elena, is that so?" headmaster asked, turning to look at Elena.

"Yes, sir." Elena said.

"Matron?"

Elena looked at Joan, hoping that Joan wouldn't reveal what happened after Martha and she had been held hostage. Luckily, Joan didn't.

"I'm afraid it's true, sir." Joan said.

"Murder on our own soil?" the headmaster asked.

"I saw it, yes." Joan answered.

"Perhaps you did well then, Mr. Smith. What makes you thing the danger's coming here?" headmaster asked, not entirely convinced. All he had to go on were words. They didn't have actual proof.

"Well, sir, they said, um..." John stuttered.

"Baines threatened Mr. Smith, sir. Um, said he'd follow him. We don't know why." Elena interrupted.

"Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mr. Snell, telephone the police. Mr. Philips, with me. We shall investigate." rthe headmaster said.

Martha quickly stood in front of the headmaster as he came her way, stopping him. "No, it's not safe out there."

"Mr. Smith, it seems your favorite servant is giving me advice." the headmaster said, looking at John for a moment. "You will control her, sir." he then left without another word.

Martha looked around the room anxiously. She then sighed in defeat. "I've gotta find that watch." Before she headed out of the room. Elena and Abe quickly followed. Being curious, Joan followed the quartet.

≈ΘҖ≈

As they ran down the hallway, they passed by Timothy who was hiding in a small alcove. He then heard the Doctor's voice speak.

"_Hold me. Keep me safe._" the watch whispered. "_Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right. Keep Lena safe. Keep Lena in the dark. Keep her safe from the Family._"

Lucy entered the hallway from the other end.

"_Not yet. Not while the Family is abroad._" the watch whispered. "_Danger!_"

≈ΘҖ≈

The headmaster and Mr. Philips strode outside to face both Baines and Jenny.

"So, Baines and one of the cleaning staff. There's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand?" the headmaster asked.

"Headmaster, sir. Good evening, sir. Come to give me a caning, sir? Would you like that, sir?" Baines said.

"Keep a civil tongue, boy." the headmaster ordered.

"Now - come now everyone. I suspect alcohol has played its part in this." Philips said.

From one of the windows, John watched.

"Let's all just calm down." Philips said. "And who are these friends of yours, Baines? In fancy dress."

"Do you like them, Mr. Philips? I made them myself." Baines asked Philips, walking to one of the scarecrows. "I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look-" He pulled the arm off the scarecrow. "-molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men.-my own private army, sir. Ever so good, sir."

"Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me." the headmaster ordered.

"No, sir. You, sir... You!" Baines yelled "-will send us Mr. John Smith." he began slowly walking towards the two men. "That's all we want, sir, Mr. John Smith and whatever he's done with his Time Lord consciousness." He stopped. "Then we'd be very happy to leave you alone."

"You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be?" the headmaster asked.

"We are the Family of Blood." Baines said like it was plain as day.

"Mr. Smith said there had been deaths." the headmaster said.

"Yes, sir! And they were good, sir!" Baines said, turning and walking back to Jenny and the scarecrows.

"Well, I warn you, the school is armed." the headmaster warned.

"All your little tin soldiers." Baines said. "But tell me, sir," he looked over his shoulder and to the headmaster. "will they thank you?"

"I don't understand." the headmaster said in confusion.

Baines began walking towards the men again. "What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?"

"You're not making sense, Baines." the headmaster said, still confused.

"1914 - sir. Because the Family has traveled far and wide looking for Mr. Smith and, oh, the things we have seen." Baines stood in front of the headmaster. "War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?"

"Don't you forget, boy, I've been a soldier. I was in South Africa," the headmaster said as Baines looked at Philips. "I used my dead mates as sandbags, I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out," Baines began walking away. "and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country!" the headmaster yelled.

"Et cetera, et cetera." Baines said, stopping. He turned and fired at Mr. Philips, disintegrating him.

In the window, John gulped. The headmaster looked at Baines, scared. His mouth slightly opened as his body shook a little.

"Run along, headmaster. Run back to the school," Baines then pointed the gun at the headmaster. The headmaster flinched away. Baines yelled. "and send us Mr. Smith!" Baines said.

Jenny laughed hysterically as the headmaster ran back inside. John then left the window and returned to the room where the boys were so it looked like he didn't leave.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, John looked up when the headmaster entered the room.

"Mr. Philips has been murdered, Mr. Smith." the headmaster said quietly. "Can you tell me why?"

"Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We're on our own." John said.

"If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards, fortify the entrances, build our defenses. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them." the headmaster said.

"Yes, sir!" all the boys shouted in unison.

The headmaster walked out of the room and the boys filed out to help with the defenses.

"Right. Get on. Let's get moving." one boy ordered to the rest.

John looked away, seeming to be unsure of what was happening around him.

≈ΘҖ≈

Three boys lowered a wooden bar across the heavy main doors.

"Hurry, get back." one boy said.

"Drop!" a second said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, Hutchinson was delegating. "Barricade the kitchens. Secure the passageway to the stables." he then spotted Timothy and grabbed him by the arm. "You coward! You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside, the teachers were directing the boys as they prepared for the attack.

"Sandbags to the north and west." the headmaster ordered.

"...stables in case of..." John ordered.

"Load the spare magazines with bullets." the headmaster ordered.

"Quickly now! Take the magazine cut-off out!" Hutchinson ordered.

None saw Lucy watching all this from a window.

≈ΘҖ≈

"They've got an army. So do we." Baines said. "Soldiers." He looked over his right shoulder. "Soldiers!"

≈ΘҖ≈

In the fields, the scarecrows came to life and began to make for the school.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the school, boys were getting guns prepared.

"That's it. We need water for the Vickers gun." the headmaster ordered. "See to it. Faster! All of you, faster!"

"Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery." John ordered.

"Peterson, that is not acceptable. Report to your senior officer." the headmaster ordered.

≈ΘҖ≈

The scarecrows arrived en masse and stood behind Bbaines and Jenny.

"War comes to England." Baines said, looking at Jenny. "- a year in advance."

Jenny smiled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Lucy glowed green and spoke telepathically with the Family. "_Family of Mine, wait. Hold the soldiers back. The Time Lord is playing some sort of trick._"

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Jenny and Baines glowed green as well.

"_Discover him, Sister of Mine._" Baines said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Lucy stopped glowing and opened her eyes.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Elena and Martha searched John's office while Joan stood, holding a book.

"I know it sounds mad, but when the Doctor became human, he took the alien part of himself and stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch." Martha said.

"And alien means...not from abroad, I take it." Joan said, not exactly understanding what Martha was saying.

"The man you call John Smith...he was born on another world." Martha said, looking at Joan.

"A different species." Joan asked.

"Exactly. Yeah." Elena said.

"Then tell me, in this fairytale...who are you?" Joan asked.

"Just a friend." Martha answered. "I'm just his friend."

"And you, Elena," Joan asked. "Who are you in the fairytale?"

Elena paused for a minute. "A friend as well."

"You're both human I take it?" Joan asked.

"Yep." Elena said.

"Human, don't worry, and more than that, I just don't follow him around. I'm training to be a doctor," Martha said. "Not an alien doctor-a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine."

"Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your color." Joan scoffed.

"Oi!" Elena yelled.

Joan looked at her.

"The time period we come from," Elena said. "People of all color and race can become whatever they want!"

Grinning at Elena, Martha held up her left hand and pointed to each as she named them off. "Bones of the hand. Carpal bones, proximal row; scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform. Distal row; trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metecarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges; proximal, middle, distal."

Elena smirked at Joan. "You were saying?"

"I must go." Joan said, heading for the door.

"You still don't believe us," Elena said, "even after all that has happened tonight?"

"If we find that watch we can stop them." Martha said.

Joan stopped and faced the two girls.

"Open your eyes, Joan!" Elena shouted.

"Those boys are going to fight. I might not be a doctor, but I'm still their nurse. They need me." Joan walked out, leaving the girls.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Son of Mine," Clarke said, glowing green. "Wife of Mine?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Baines and Jenny glowed green, closing their eyes to listen.

"_Father of Mine,_" Baines said telepathically. "_what have you found?_"

≈ΘҖ≈

"His TARDIS." Clarke said. "The Doctor can't escape." He and the scarecrows stood in front of the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

After telling Martha that she was going to find John, Elena found herself in the main hallway with Joan, who now wore her uniform. Joan was preparing for after the battle.

Even though Elena would have liked to wear shirt and pants, she had to keep up the charade. So instead, she was wearing a different dress. This dress also had butterfly sleeves with a fake shirt under to cover her bosom. She wore flat shoes for when they needed to run.

She saw John walk into the room with two boys, speaking with them. "You're with Armitage and Thwaites. They know the drill." the boys walked off. John looked at Elena and walked over to her. "Elena, it's not safe."

Elena looked at him. "And what am I suppose to do, John?" he didn't say anything. "You remember what happened back at the dance. I can take care of myself."

John looked at her. "I remember."

"Then you know." she said. "You said that's where you were brought up. Tell me about it."

"Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber." John said.

"You sound just like an encyclopedia." Elena laughed. She was trying to show him the truth without hurting him, but she knew in the end, he would be hurt. "Where did you live?"

"Broadmoor Street, adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade."

"Those are facts. What about when you were a child? Where did you play? All those secret little places...dens and hideaways that only a child knows?" Elena said, looking directly at him. He stared at her. He couldn't answer her because he didn't know how to. "Tell me, John."

"How can you think that I'm not real?" John asked, leaning towards her. "When I kissed you, was that a lie?"

"No, you're real." Elena said. "And when you kissed me, it wasn't a lie."

"But this Doctor sounds like some...some romantic lost prince." John stared at her. "Would you rather that? Am I not enough?"

Elena didn't know how to answer. The _world_ needed the Doctor. _She_ needed the Doctor. She felt so torn. "I... I..."

John could see the conflict in her eyes. "I've got to go."

"John," Elena said. "Martha is right. These boys-they're children. You and the Doctor wouldn't want them to fight. Both know it's wrong.

"Mr. Smith, if you please!" the headmaster called.

"What choice do I have?" John asked. Before he left, he kissed her. To Elena, he kissed her like it would be the last time they would see one another.

* * *

**Q&A:**

A reviewer of mine had asked me why I changed 42 and The Lazarus Experiment. I found some mistakes and I corrected them.


	43. Family of Blood Prt 2

**AN:** 42, The Lazarus Experiment, and the last chapter of Evolution of the Daleks was highly inspired by LizzeXX's awesome story, The Hidden Lady of Time.

* * *

In the courtyard, both the teachers and the boys were making final preparations. Timothy and Hutchinson were paired up with a gun.

"Get those bags piled up, filth. Gonna mean the difference between life and death for us." Hutchinson ordered.

"Not for you and me." Timothy said.

"What are you babbling about?" Hutchinson asked.

"We're going to battle together." Timothy said. "We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hutchinson asked.

"It means you and I both survive this. And maybe..." Timothy said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch. "Maybe I was given this watch so I could help." he looked at Hutchinson apologetically. "I'm sorry." he then ran off.

"Latimer, you filthy coward!" Hutchinson yelled.

"Oh yes, sir. Every time!" Timothy called back.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha was still searching. All of a sudden, she screamed in aggravation, throwing papers into the air before running out of the room.

≈ΘҖ≈

In a hallway, Timothy sat alone, holding the watch in his hands. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

"_Beware..._" the watch warned.

"Beware of what?" Timothy asked.

"_Her._" the watch said.

Looking up, Timothy saw Lucy standing at the opposite end of the hall. Timothy stood to face her, hiding the watch. Lucy sniffed.

"Keep away." Timothy warned.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I saw you at the dance." Timothy said. "You were with that family. You're one of them."

"What are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Timothy said, hiding the watch.

"What have you got there?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing." Timothy repeated.

"Show me, little boy." Lucy ordered.

"I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl." Timothy said. "How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?" He whipped the watch out, opening it. A beam of golden light flew in Lucy's direction. She was suddenly engulfed in some of the Doctor's memories, especially his confrontation with the Racnoss. Lucy ran off.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Jenny and Baines stopped glowing green. Both had seen what had transpired through their telepathic connection.

"Time Lord." Baines said.

"Inside the device." Jenny said.

"Everything he is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy." Baines agreed. He looked very pleased. "Now we know that's all we need to find... the boy and the watch." Jenny looked at him. "What are we waiting for? Attack!"

The scarecrows began moving forward.

Baines had a crazed look on his face.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside the courtyard, the boys held their guns, watching the main doors.

"Stand to!" the headmaster ordered.

The scarecrows pounded on the door.

"At post!" the headmaster ordered.

Everyone aimed their guns, including John.

"Enemy approaching, sir." one boy said.

"Steady! Find the biting point." the headmaster ordered.

Everyone waited. The boys looked very frightened. They all watched as the wood bar across the gate cracked apart and the scarecrows entered.

"Fire!" the headmaster shouted.

The boys fired. Some of the scarecrows fell, but others kept coming. John never fired. He looked over at the boys.

From the window, Elena watched. Oh, how she wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay back and let history take its course. It was one of the Doctor's rules: never interfere with history.

John lowered his gun.

"Cease fire!" the headmaster ordered. He then walked to the bodies and looked them. "They're straw. Like he said." he looked back at John and the boys. "Straw!"

Hutchinson looked at John. "The no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?"

Every then heard footsteps coming towards them. The headmaster looked in the direction it was coming from for a second before he ran back behind the guns. "Stand to!"

Elena, Joan, and Martha were watching from inside. When Elena and Martha saw Lucy approaching, both ran out with Abe at their heel.

"You child, come out of the way. Come into the school." Lucy stopped. The headmaster began walking towards Lucy. "You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

"Mr. Rocastle," Martha yelled, gaining everyone's attention as she, Elena, and Abe came running out. "Please, don't go near her."

Abe began growling at Lucy.

"You were told to be quiet." the headmaster said.

"You need to listen to her, you moron!" Elena hissed.

"Listen to me, she's part of it!" Martha said, trying to make the headmaster see that she was right. "Matron, tell him."

"I think..." Joan stuttered. "I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

"Martha's right." Elena said. "She was there with Baines and the others!"

"Mr. Smith." Martha said.

The headmaster looked at John in confusion at how a little girl could be so dangerous.

"She was... she was with... with Baines in the village." John agreed with Martha and Elena.

"Mr. Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." headmaster said. He then turned to Lucy, holding his hand out to her. "Come with me."

"Why is it no one listens!?" Elena hissed.

"You're funny." Lucy said.

"That's right. Now take my hand." the headmaster said.

"So funny." Lucy said before she reached into her coat and pulled out a gun and shot the headmaster, disintegrating him. "Now who's going to shoot me - any of you, really?"

"Put down your guns." John told the boys as his lowered his rifle.

"But sir, the Headmaster..." Hutchinson said.

"I'll not see this happen. Not anymore." John said. He looked at Hutchinson. "You will retreat...in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

"But sir-" Hutchinson said.

"I said," John said, keeping his eyes on Lucy. "lead the way."

Just then Baines walked in, gun in hand. "Go on, then," he then shouted. "Run!" And fired his gun into the air.

The boys screamed in fright as they retreated back into the school.

Elena, Joan, Martha, and Abe ran to John.

"Come on!" Martha yelled.

"Reanimate!" Baines ordered the scarecrows.

≈ΘҖ≈

As the boys ran inside, scarecrows began chasing them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Timothy ran upstairs.

≈ΘҖ≈

John, Elena, Martha, and Joan took the boys out via the passage through the stables. Abe covered their backs in case the scarecrows decided to chase them.

"Let's go! Quick as you can!" John yelled.

"Don't go to the village! It's not safe!" Martha yelled.

"Hurry!" Elena yelled as she ushered the boys.

"And you, ladies!" John ordered the girls.

"Not until we get the boys out." Joan said.

"As if!" Elena said.

Once the boys were safely out, John shut and locked the door, running after the girls and Abe.

≈ΘҖ≈

Somewhere else inside the school, Baines and Jenny ordered the scarecrows to bring in captured boys to face Lucy.

"One of these boys has got the watch." Jenny said.

Baines held one boy.

"This one?"

"No." Lucy said.

"This one?" Baines asked, holding the nexk.

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

Just then the scarecrows brought Hutchinson forward. "Let go! I said get off me!"

Baines grabbed him by the arm. "Ah! This one... is that him?"

Lucy inhaled. "No."

"Right. Kill this lot." Baines said, raising his gun, preparing to shoot the boys.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the dorm room, Timothy opened the watch.

"_Lord of Time..._" the watch said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Family suddenly sensed it and all turned in the direction it came from.

"That's him." Baines whispered.

"Upstairs!" Jenny shouted.

The Family went upstairs followed by the scarecrows. They ignored the boys they had intended to kill.

"Don't just stand there, outside! Come on!" Hutchinson yelled.

They all ran out the door.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside the stable, John paused before heading back. Elena, Martha, and Joan were waiting at the door.

"Now, I insist. The pair of you just go." John said as he ran back to the door. "If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He opened the door to the passage and saw scarecrows. He slammed the door shut, locking it. "I think..." he ran to the four. "retreat." All ran out of the school.

≈ΘҖ≈

Timothy was running outside through the woods.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Family arrived at the dorm room and found that it was empty. They leave.

≈ΘҖ≈

Near the school, in the woods, John, Elena, Abe, Martha, and Joan heard Clarke's voice.

"Doctor!" Clarke said in sing-song tone. "Doctor!"

All stopped and looked in Clarke's direction. There in front of the school, they saw Clarke and some scarecrows stood in front of the TARDIS. Abe growled lowly.

"Come back, Doctor. Come home." Clarke yelled. "Come and claim your prize."

By this time, the rest of the Family had joined Clarke.

"Out you come, Doctor!" Baines called. "There's a good boy. Come to the Family."

"Time to end it now!" Jenny called.

"Ooh," Elena said. "I'm really starting to hate them."

"You recognize it, don't you?" Martha asked John softly.

"Come out, Doctor!" Jenny called. "Come to us!"

"I've never seen it in my life." John answered rather quickly.

Elena could see on John's face some recognition. "Do you remember its name?"

John looked at her.

"You wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box." Joan said.

"I'm not—" John said, but he suddenly realized that all Martha had said was true. His voice broke. "I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be. John Smith, with his life...and his job..." He looked at Elena with a brokenhearted look that tore at her heart. "and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man?"

"Of course." Elena said softly.

"Why can't I stay?" John asked. Elena wrapped her arms around John and he clung to her. Elena didn't have the heart to answer.

Martha saw Elena's dilemma. "But we need the Doctor."

"So what am I then, nothing?" John looked at Martha. "I'm just a story." Gently unwrapping Elena's arms, he ran off.

Elena looked at Martha and she her. Guilt began to fill their hearts. They had a very hard decision to make. Giving Martha's shoulder a gentle squeeze, she quickly ran after him. Abe rubbed against Martha, hoping to give her some comfort. Martha stroked his head, grateful to him. After a pause, she, Abe, and Joan followed after John and Elena.

≈ΘҖ≈

"One more phase and we won't have to hunt. The Doctor, Mr. Smith, the boy, the watch—" Baines smirked. "they will come to us." The Family left. "Soldiers! Guard this thing!

≈ΘҖ≈

John, Elena, Abe, Martha, and Joan ran down a country road. They stopped to get their bearings.

"This way." Joan said. All looked at her. "I think I know somewhere we can hide."

"We've got to keep going." John said.

"Just listen to me for once," Joan said. "Follow me."

Martha looked between them before she began following Joan. Elena looked at John and he her. Gently taking his hand hers, she gave him a small smile.

"Come on."

They followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Family were inside their ship, powering up the weapons.

"Fully armed and ready. Mother, Father and Sister of Mine, prepare the armaments. I doubt that England is ready for this! Fix targets and counting down." Baines said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The quartet and Abe arrived at a dark house.

Breathing heavily, Joan said. "Here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far."

"But who lives here?" Martha asked.

"If I'm right," Joan said, looking back at John and Elena. "no one."

They walked slowly to the front door. The first to enter was Joan. It is a simple cottage kitchen with tea set on the table.

"Hello?" Joan called.

No response.

Joan looked at the others as they entered the cottage. "No one home. We should be safe here."

"Who owns this house?" Elena asked.

"Um, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school-she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form." Joan explained. "If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished."

"They were most likely killed, Joan." Elena said.

Joan placed her hand on the teapot. "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

John walked over, dragging Elena with him, and sat in one of the chairs at the table. He looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world. Elena wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I must go to them before anyone else dies." John said.

"You can't, John." Elena said. "They'll kill you. We just have to think of something."

"Not without the watch." Martha said, shaking her head.

"You're this Doctor's companion!" John yelled. "Can't you help? What exactly do you do for him!? Why does he need you?"

"John!" Elena shouted. She stood protectively in front of Martha. "That's enough! You have no right shouting at her!"

"And you!" John shouted, turning his anger on Elena. "You were a part of this too! Was me falling in love with you a joke!?"

"No!" Elena said. "It just..."

"Why?!" John shouted. "Why does he need you!?"

"Because he's lonely." Martha said, coming to stand beside Elena.

"And that's what you want me to become." John said, all the anger now gone. He stared at the two. Elena and Martha didn't know how to answer. All of a sudden, a knock came and everyone turned to the door.

"What if it's them?" Joan asked.

Martha looked at Joan. "I'm not an expert, but I don't think scarecrows knock." She walked to the door, opening it. She saw that it was Timothy.

"I brought you this." Timothy held out watch.

"_Martha._" the watch whispered.

She and Timothy came in. When Elena saw the watch, she heard a whisper.

"_Lena._" the watch whispered.

"Doctor." she said softly. She gently took the watch and held it. In her mind, she heard the watch give a sigh of happiness.

"_Safe._" the watch said. "_Safe from Family._"

Martha held her hand out and Elena gently deposited in her hand. Martha held out the watch in her palm in front of the John. "Hold it."

"I won't." John said, keeping his distance.

"Please, just hold it." Martha begged.

"It told me to find you." Timothy said, standing next to Elena. "It wants to be held."

"You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?" Joan asked.

"Because it was waiting. And because I was scared of the Doctor." Timothy answered.

Martha held the watch in her hands. Elena walked up behind her, placing both hands on her shoulder.

"Why?" Joan asked.

"Because...I've seen him." Looking straight at John, Timothy slowly walked towards him. "He's...like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

"Stop it." John whispered.

"He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe."

"Stop!" John yelled and then softly. "I said stop it."

"And he's wonderful." Timothy finished.

Joan reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the journal. "I've still got this. The journal."

John looked at her. "Those are just stories."

"Now we know that's not true." Joan said. "Perhaps there's something in here."

There is an explosion outside and all gasped.

"What the hell?" Martha/Elena said.

All looked out the window and saw what could pass for meteorites falling to the ground.

≈ΘҖ≈

"This'll flush him out! This'll do it! Super, super fun." Baines smirked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"They're destroying the village." Joan said softly, still watching the scene before her.

John looked away and softly said. "Watch." he picked the watch up.

"Don't." Joan called.

"_Come closer._" the watch beckoned.

"Can you hear it?" Timothy asked.

"_Closer. Closer._" the watch beckoned.

"I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken." John said.

"Why did he speak to me?" Timothy said.

Like a switch had turned on, the Doctor was back. "Oh, low-level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing—" He stopped and inhaled deeply. The Doctor was gone and John was back. Looking at the group, Elena could see how scared he was. His voice cracked as he spoke. "Is that how he talks?"

"That's him! All you have to do is open it and he's back." Martha said excitedly.

Elena was keeping quiet.

John looked at Martha, then at Elena, then back at Martha. "You both knew this all along and yet you watched while Elena and I—"

Martha walked to John. "I didn't know how to stop you! He gave me and Elly a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included."

Joan began looking through the journal.

"Falling in love?" John asked, looking at Elena. "That didn't even occur to him?"

"No." Elena said sadly.

"Then what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die?"

Explosions continued outside.

"It was always going to end, though!" Martha exclaimed.

"The Doctor said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord." Elena said as she came up to John. "Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, he said."

Even though John was angry at Elena, he still loved her. He looked at Martha. "So your job was to execute me."

"People are dying out there! They need him. Elly and I need him. 'Cause you've got no idea of what he's like. I've only just met him. Elly's been with him before I even met him."

Elena could see the anguish on John's face and it tore, not only at her heart, but her soul as well.

The house rocked with the explosions.

Timothy looked at the window. "It's getting closer."

"I should have thought of it before—" John said. "I can give them this. Just the watch." he held the watch out. "Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

"No!" Elena shouted.

John looked at her with pained eyes.

"You can't do that!" Martha shouted.

"If they want the Doctor, they can have him." John said.

"He'll never let you do it." Martha said.

"If they get what they want, then—then—" John said.

After Joan found what she was looking for, she looked at the group. "Then it all ends in destruction." they looked at her. "I never read to the end but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars...for every child."

John was on the verge of tears.

Elena knew she had to talk with John. Alone. Try to make him understand. She looked at the others. "Joan, Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?"

Keeping his eyes on Elena, John sobbed as the others left. Once they alone, John broke down. Elena wrapped her arms around him. John clung her as he sobbed.

"Shh," she whispered.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Family kept firing on the village.

≈ΘҖ≈

While Martha and Timothy were sitting on a bench outside the house, Joan watched village, praying to God to protect the villagers. Seeing how frightened Timothy was, Martha pulled him into her arms.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back inside the house, after John had calmed down, he and Elena sat side by side. John held the watch in one hand, staring at it.

"Even though the Doctor told me that if anything went wrong, I was to open the watch," Elena said. "I'm not."

John turned to look at her.

"It's not _my_ decision." she said. "It's _yours_. But if you don't open the watch, people will be hurt."

"He won't love you." John said. He was hoping that Elena would see his way.

"I know." Elena said. "I know the Doctor doesn't love me. He cares for me as a friend. And I care for him as a friend as well." Now that was a lie. She held deep feelings for the Doctor, but she wasn't going to let the Doctor know. Not now, not ever.

"It was real. I wasn't..." John said. "I really thought..."

"Yes, it was." Elena said. She took the watch and turned it over with her fingers.

"_Lena._" the watch whispered. "_Open the watch._"

"I'm sorry, Doctor." Elena said. "I can't."

John reached over and took Elena's hand. As their hands touched, John gasped. Both witnessed what their life could be: their wedding. The birth of their first child. Walking in the park together with their three children. And lastly, John saw his peaceful death in bed.

"Did you see?" he asked Elena.

"Yes." Elena said. "The Doctor has such adventures, John. But he can never have a life like that."

"And yet _I_ could!" John said in desperation. He gently took the watch from Elena and stared it once again.

"Right." Elena said, standing up.

John looked at her.

"Like I said, John." Elena said softly. "This is _your_ decision. No one else's." she sighed. She then stood and walked away a bit before looking back at John. "I'm going to get some fresh air while you decide." Elena looked at Abe. "Stay." She walked outside. John watched her, breathing heavily.

≈ΘҖ≈

"We'll blast them into dust, fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again!" Baines said manically.

As the Family waited for the Doctor to show himself, Baines became impatient. "It seems we may need to use a different approach."

"How do you mean, Son of Mine?" Clarke asked curiously.

Baines looked at Clarke. "Back at the dance—when Mother of Mine mentioned about Mr. Smith and Miss Elena. I saw the way he looked at her."

Jenny grinned. "Yes."

"I agree." Lucy said.

"So," Baines smirked. "why not flush him out with a bigger bait."

"Do it, Son of Mine." Clarke said.

Smirking, Baines walked out of the spacecraft with some scarecrows. On the hunt for Elena.

≈ΘҖ≈

Waiting out in the back of the cottage, near the woods, Elena held with bated breath. She could just imagine how hard the decision could be for John. Give the watch to the Family and stay as a human and watch as the Family bred throughout the entire Earth and even the universe. Or open the watch, releasing the Doctor, which would cause his own death and stop the Family.

A sudden sound alerted her. Looking into the woods, she saw scarecrows walking towards her. Backing up, she looked around her and saw they were everywhere.

"Great." Elena muttered. "_Halo._"

"_What?_" Halo asked.

"_Problem!_" Elena said. "_I'm going to need your service._"

"_Certainly._" Halo said, grinning.

As Elena was calling forth Halo's powers, she felt pain in the back of the head, causing her to stumble backward. Someone caught her and just before she fell unconscious, she saw Baines smirking down at her.

"Bugger." she muttered.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, John was still deciding, taking Elena's words into consideration. The others had come in when the bombing had gotten too close. A voice called out.

"Doctor!"

Everyone rushed to the window and peered out.

Martha's eyes widen. "Oh my god!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Baines held a limp Elena in his arms. "Doctor! Doctor, if you will not come to the Family willingly then I shall give you a choice—"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Elly." Martha whispered.

"_Lena._" the watch whispered.

John looked at the watch. He could hear sadness in the voice. He then looked out.

≈ΘҖ≈

"-come to us or the girl dies." Baines said. "Her life is in your hands, Doctor." He then walked back to the Family with the scarecrows at his heel.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Now you _have_ to open the watch!" Martha yelled, looking desperately at John. "We can't just let the Family kill Elly!"

John looked at Martha. "You think I want her to get hurt!"

"The Doctor would go in there and save Elly!" Martha said. "God knows how many times she's put her life in danger to save not only his, but mine and others."

A look of surprise showed on John's face. "What?"

"Elly risks her life to save people she doesn't even know. Because she knows it's the right thing to do." Martha said. "The Doctor knows that and even though he tries so hard to protect us, telling us to stay away from danger, Elly still puts her life in danger to save those she cares for."

"What sort of man is this Doctor?! John yelled. "Who allows you to put your life in danger?!"

"A man who cares for them." Timothy said.

They looked at him.

"A man who admires her determination and selflessness." Timothy said, looking at them. "The Doctor has feelings for Elena, though he won't admit it. Not even to himself."

"Then why..." John said.

"Because he made a promise to her father," Timothy said. "That he would protect her."

"Elly lost her parents." Martha said. "You don't know what she was like when I met her. She was so... sad and lonely. Like the Doctor. So full of anger. The Doctor made her better. She... she needs the Doctor."

John looked between Martha and Timothy as he took in what they said before looking down at the watch.

"_Lena._" the watch said desperately. "_Must save Lena from Family._"

John knew the watch was right. If there was one thing he and the Doctor agreed on: They had to save Elena from the Family. He breathed deeply as he stared at the watch.


	44. Family of Blood Prt 3

Back in the spacecraft, the Family waited for the Doctor to show. After Baines had returned with Elena, Jenny tied her feet together and her hands. Elena was still out cold.

All of a sudden, there came a slight metal twang and the Family turned as one to see John enter the ship.

"Just_—_" John said. He then suddenly gave a clumsy lurch. Leaning against the side of the ship, he looked at the few buttons he hit. John checked Elena to see if she was injured. Nothing visible, but he did feel a bump forming in the back of her head. Caressing her cheek, he stood, facing the Family. "Just stop the bombardment and let Elena and me go. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

"Say please." Baines said.

After a moment, John looked from the Family, to Elena's unconscious, and then back to the Family. "Please."

After a few moments, both Baines and Jenny turned the switches off. John looked up, hearing a hiss as the ship responded.

"Wait a minute." Jenny said before inhaling deeply. She grinned. "Still human."

"Now I can't... I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know that I'm innocent in all this." John said. "_He_ made me John Smith. It's not like I had any control over it." He looked as he fumbled with more buttons. "Oh!"

Jenny looked at the Family. "He didn't just make himself human," John looked back at the Family. Jenny looked at him. "he made himself an idiot."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Baines said.

"I don't care about this Doctor and your family," John said, walking towards the Family. "I just want you to go. So, I've made my choice." He held the watch out to them. "You can have him. Just take it, please! Take him away."

Baines walked forward, his eyes focused on the watch. "At last." He took the watch. The rest of the Family gazed at the watch as well. As Baines gazed at it, he reached out with his other hand, grabbing John by the lapels. "Don't think that saved yours or the girl's life." Baines pushed John away. As he fell, he hit more buttons.

"Family of Mine," Baines said. "now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." John quickly looked at Elena before looking back at the Family. Baines opened the watch. The Family breathed deep.

Nothing happened.

"It's empty!" Baines exclaimed, closing the watch. He and the Family turned to John.

"Well," John asked, looking confused. "where's it gone?"

"You tell me." Baines exclaimed, anger in his voice. He threw the watch at John, who caught it with his right hand.

John's expression changed. The Doctor was back! He stood, still holding the watch. "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection-little bit like ventriloquism of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said_—_" he put on his glasses. "I don't like the looks of that hydroconometer." he and the Family looked at said piece. Their eyes followed the piece of machinery and saw where it led. "It seems to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilizers feeding back_—_" they saw it led to the heat converter. The Doctor knocked on it. "into the primary heat converter—ah," he hissed through his teeth. "'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But," he turned and began walking towards Elena's unconscious form. "in fairness," he gently lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style. Her head rested comfortably on his left shoulder. "I will give you one word of advice_—_" Faced the Family. "Run." Grinning, he then ran out of the ship as an orange light lit up and an alarm went off.

Baines suddenly realized the Doctor was serious. "Get out! Get out!"

The Family ran out of the ship.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Family ran across the field behind the Doctor before the ship exploded, throwing the Family to the ground. The Family slowly looked up to see the Doctor standing over them. He had such a look of fierceness upon his face and eyes.

_"He never raised his voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of the Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Doctor. Who had fought with gods and demons. Why he'd run away from us and hidden—he was being kind."_ Baines said.

≈ΘҖ≈

A screaming Clarke, bound in thick metal chains, fell to his knees. The Doctor stood behind him, unmoved.

_"He wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star."_

≈ΘҖ≈

In the TARDIS, doors opened, Jenny was being pulled backwards out of the ship.

_"He tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there...forever."_

The Doctor watched coldly, no emotion on his face. Once Jenny was thrown out, screaming, the TARDIS doors closed and the Doctor walked around, pulling a lever.

≈ΘҖ≈

_"He still visits my little sister once a year every year."_ Baines said.

The Doctor looked into an ornate mirror where a door was cracked opened, Lucy peering out.

_"I wonder if one day he might forgive her, but there she is-can you see? He trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror._" Baines said.

Giving her one last look, the Doctor walked away

_"If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her."_ Baines said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Baines was dressed as a scarecrow out in a field.

_"As for me—for putting the woman he cares for so deeply in harm's way..."_ Baines said. _"I was suspended in time. And the Doctor put me to work..."_

The Doctor placed the hood over his head.

_"...standing over the fields of England...as their protector."_ Baines said.

Before he walked away, the Doctor looked at Baines with resentment.

_"We wanted to live forever, so the Doctor made sure that we did."_ Baines concluded.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena, Abe, and Martha waited by the TARDIS in a field. The girls had changed out of their 1913 outfits and back into more comfortable clothes. Martha wore denim jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. Elena wore a Miss Selfridge Check Boysie Shirt with a white jean jacket, black jeans and sneakers. She had her hair up in a high ponytail.

After she had regained consciousness, the Doctor had gone into doctor mode and checked the back of her head. He saw she had a slight bump and had given her an injection that immediately cured her injury. They watched as the Doctor approached. He had said his goodbyes to Joan, leaving her his journal.

"All right. Molto bene!" the Doctor said. "Time we moved on."

"Is John in there, Doctor?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Somewhere. Why?"

Elena smiled sadly. "I just... I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"If John hadn't opened the watch," Elena said, choking a bit. "I'd probably be dead. In the end, he gave his life so the Family could be stopped and I was saved. I guess he's the hero here, huh?"

The Doctor looked at Elena closely. It was true. If John hadn't opened the watch, releasing the Doctor, Elena would have been killed. The village would have been destroyed.

Smiling sadly at her. "Yeah, he is. And I never said," he looked at the girls. "thanks for lookin' after me. _Both_ of you" smiling, he wrapped both girls in a big hug.

"It's good to have you back, Doctor." Elena smiled.

"You're not sad John's gone?" the Doctor asked, breaking away from the girls, looking at her.

"A little." Elena said. "Like you said, Doctor. He's in there... somewhere. It's not like he's actually gone."

The Doctor smiled and she returned it. He gave her a one-arm hug.

"Doctor, Martha, Elena." Timothy called.

All looked to see Timothy walking up to them.

"Tim-Timothy-Timber." the Doctor said, smiling.

"I just wanted to say good-bye. And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever." Timothy asked.

"You don't have to fight." Martha said.

"Martha's right, Timothy." Elena said.

"I think we do." Timothy said. He felt warmhearted the girls were worried about his safety.

"But you could get hurt." Martha said.

"Well, so could you and Elena," Timothy said, "traveling around with him, but it's not going to stop you."

"Tim," the Doctor said. "I'd be honored if you'd take this." he handed him the watch.

"I can't hear anything." Timothy said.

"No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you. For good luck." the Doctor said.

Martha suddenly hugged Timothy. "Look after yourself." she then kissed him on the cheek before going into the TARDIS.

Elena walked over to Timothy and hugged him too. "Thanks for looking after the Doctor, Timothy. And," she looked at him. "Be careful."

Timothy nodded.

She then walked over to the TARDIS. Abe walked over to Timothy and licked his hand. Timothy scratched Abe before Abe went inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at Timothy, grinning. "You'll like this bit."

Elena looked at the Doctor and he her before she looked at Timothy. "Oh ya." she winked at Timothy before walking inside. The Doctor followed. Timothy watched as the TARDIS dematerialized. Timothy smiled before walking away.

≈ΘҖ≈

Years later, at a Remembrance Sunday, service was being held. An older Timothy sat in a wheelchair, others standing behind him. A female vicar was reading For the Fallen by Laurence Binyan. "_"...They mingle not with laughing comrades again; They sit no more at familiar tables of home; They have no lot in our labor of the day-time; They sleep beyond England's foam. They went with songs to the battle,"_"

On Timothy's suit were a number of medals. In his hands, he held the watch.

"_"...they were young, Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted,"_"

Timothy's head turned to his left. He spotted the Doctor, Elena, Abe, and Martha. Elena was attaching a poppy to the Doctor's lapel. She, Martha, and Abe each wore a poppy. Timothy smiled. Elena turned and smiled back.

"_"They fell with their faces to the foe. They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old; Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning We will remember them."_"


	45. Blink Prt 1

**AN:** the cover and Elena's outfit for Blink are up. Enjoy!

* * *

The trio was en route to a lizard's nesting. Their destination: London, 2007. Earlier the TARDIS had detected a lizard nesting area and the eggs there. She quickly alerted her passengers. The Doctor looked up the eggs origin and knew the species was a threat. Both the eggs and lizard had to be taken care of.

"Right," the Doctor said. "I'll take the bow." he hooped the bow around himself and turned to the girls. "Martha, Lena. You two take the arrows."

Elena looped the belt around her left shoulder. Today, she wore a light pink tie-dye sweatshirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, blue denim ruffle skirt, and black leggings and boots. She had her hair up in a slight loose hair bun with some bangs. As well as her necklace.

Martha did the opposite. She wore a purple handmade sweater, a black blouse, maroon skirt, and brown leather knee-length boots. A pink bandanna held her hair back.

≈ΘҖ≈

After parking the TARDIS in a police station parking lot and getting a taxicab, the trio and Abe, who was now in the form of a black cat, clambered in and set off to the nest. The lineup was as followed: Martha, Elena, the Doctor.

During the ride, Martha had caught the Doctor sneaking glances at Elena. Whenever she looked at him, he quickly looked away, a blush staining his face. One time she caught him staring and had asked him about it. Coming up with no answer on the spot, the Doctor stammered, causing both her and Elena to giggle. She even caught Elena sneaking a glance or two at the Doctor and when he looked at her, she would look away, a blush on her face.

Seeing the way her friends were interacting with each other made Martha smile. It seemed after the fiasco with the Family, both the Doctor and Elena's relationship seemed different now. Instead of friendship, even though it was there, Martha could see something else. Something deeper that was slowly making its way up to the surface.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Here." the Doctor said. "We'll get out here."

The driver of the taxicab stopped outside of store called Sparrow and Nightingale. It was a shop that sold Antiquarian and rare DVDs.

Elena paid the driver before the quartet got out.

The Doctor pointed to their right. "I think it's this way."

Martha didn't agree. "No, it's this way."

Elena and Martha began running in the direction Martha suggested with Abe at their feet. The Doctor looked in the direction he pointed.

"Doctor!" Elena shouted. "C'mon!"

The Doctor hurried after them.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" yelled a voice. "Martha! Elena!"

All four stopped and saw a pretty blonde run out of the store.

"Hello! Sorry," the Doctor said apologetically. He looked at the girls before looking at the girl who yelled for them. "bit of a rush, there's a sort of thing happening, fairly important we stop it."

"My God, it's you, it really is you." the woman stated, a look of astonishment. The Doctor and Elena exchanged looks of bewilderment before looking back at the woman. Martha walked up to the group. "Oh, you don't remember me, do you?"

"Doctor, Elly, we don't have time for this." Martha said, gaining his and Elena's attention. "Migration's started." she walked away.

"Martha's right, Doctor." Elena said.

"Look, sorry," the Doctor said, looking at the girl. "I've got a bit of a complex life. Things don't always happen to me in order. Gets confusing, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, especially my own."

"Oh, my God! Of course," the girl exclaimed. "you're a time traveler. It hasn't happened yet! None of it, it's still in your future!"

"What hasn't happened?" the Doctor and Elena asked.

"Doctor! Elly!" Martha said, coming back to them. "Twenty minutes to red hatching!"

"It was me. Oh, for God's sake," the girl said like she was realizing something for the first time. "it was me all along. You got it all from me!"

"Got what?" Elena asked.

"Okay. Listen. One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. Make sure you've got this with you." the girl said, handed the Doctor a purple folder. "You're going to need it."

"Doctor! Elly!" Martha yelled.

"Yeah, listen, listen, got to dash..." the Doctor said. "things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard."

Rolling her eyes, Elena smacked the Doctor on the arm. "Knock it off."

"Okay. No worries, on you go." the girl smiled like it was no big deal. "See you around, some day."

As the Doctor and Elena went to join Martha, both stopped and looked back at the girl. Elena asked, "What was your name?"

"Sally Sparrow." Sally said.

"Good to meet you, Sally Sparrow." the Doctor said.

Both the Doctor and Elena saw a man, Larry walk up and look at the two, obviously dumbstruck. They then watch as Sally took his hand.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Sally smiled. "Elena."

Sally turned and led Larry into the shop, arms around one another. The Doctor arched an eyebrow, a smile upon his lips. Elena nudged him gently, smiling. He looked at her, nudging her back. She laughed and he joined in. Joining hands, the two turned and hurried off, joining Martha.

≈ΘҖ≈

After they disposed of the eggs and the lizard, they headed back to the TARDIS.

"Well," the Doctor said. "A job well done, I say."

"Yeah." Elena said.

"Wonder why that girl gave you that folder, Doctor." Martha said.

"Don't know, really." the Doctor said, looking at the folder.

"Sally said that you would you were going to get stuck in 1969 and that you needed to make sure that the folder was with you." Elena said. "Like you were going to need it."

"Really?" the Doctor said. "Curious."

They soon came upon the TARDIS.

"Ah, here we are!" the Doctor exclaimed, smiling.

Just then the lights flickered a second.

"Wha..." Elena said.

"Doctor!" Martha yelled. "Elly!"

All turned to see a stone angel.

"Oh." the Doctor said.

"What is that, Doctor?" Elena said.

"A Weeping Angel."

"Weeping Angel?" Martha asked.

"They're known as the lonely assassins," the Doctor said.

"Where do they come from?" Elena asked.

"No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the universe, or very nearly." he answered.

The light flickered again. When the light returned, there were two angels and not just 5 feet from them. Elena and Martha huddled closer to the Doctor. Since Martha was the closest to him, Abe climbed up her jeans and on her shoulders.

"What the hell!?" Elena exclaimed. "They're closer! How is that possible?"

"They're doing something to the lights!" the Doctor said. "When they're not seen, they can move fast as lightning. But the moment a living being looks at them, they freeze. It's called a quantum-locking. Basically, they freeze into rock. They don't exist when they're being observed. They have no choice. It's a fact of their biology."

"So," Elena said. "You're saying that if we keep looking at them, they can't move _at all_?"

"Yeah." he said. "In the sight of any _living_ thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone." he shrugged a shoulder. "Of course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink."

"What happens if you blink?" Martha asked, blinking.

Just then the angels were now 4 feet away.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So we have to keep staring at them?" Elena asked.

"Yeah."

"What if Martha and I watch the angels while you unlock the TARDIS?" Elena suggested.

"Well," the Doctor said. "Good idea, but there's a problem with that?"

"And that is?" Martha asked.

"If they were to get inside the TARDIS," the Doctor said, "time energy in there... they could feast on forever and the damage they could do could switch off the sun."

"That's bad." Elena said.

The lights turned off a few seconds and came back. The angels were now 3 feet away.

"Well," Martha said. "We gotta think of something!"

"I know, I know!" the Doctor said.

"Couldn't you still unlock the TARDIS while Martha, Abe and I watch the angels?" Elena asked.

"All right!" the Doctor said, turning around and began fumbling around for his key. "Don't blink! Don't look away and don't look at their eyes! Anywhere but the eyes!"

"Why?" Martha asked.

"The image of an angel becomes itself an angel." the Doctor said.

The lights flickered again and came back. Elena and Martha gasped. The angels were now 2 feet away. Arms reaching out towards them, their mouths open, baring fangs.

"Hurry, Doctor!" Elena said. She looked at him for a second before looking back and saw that Martha and Abe were gone! "Shit!"

"What?"

"I looked away!" Elena yelled. "Dammit! You told not to look away and I did! And for my mistake both Abe and Martha are gone!"

The Doctor turned around and saw what Elena said was true. Abe and Martha had disappeared.

"It's not your fault, Lena." he said softly.

"Yes it is!" she said.

The Doctor looked at the angels and saw there was now three. "There must have been one that snuck up on Martha. One we didn't see." He saw one was holding Martha's key.

"So, it _wasn't_ my fault?" Elena asked.

"No." the Doctor said, taking her hand, but keeping his eyes on the three angels. "If we allow the angels to take us. Let's hope we end up in the same time period as Martha and Abe."

"What the hell." Elena said. Letting go of the Doctor's hand, she grabbed the collar of his jacket, yanking him towards her, kissing him. To say the least, the Doctor was taken back by Elena's sudden action... though he wasn't complaining.

As he felt the angel touch them both, he began to kiss her back.


	46. Blink Prt 2

**AN:** Some of Elena's clothes are up!

* * *

"Oh my God."

Both he and Elena opened their eyes. They quickly broke away from the other, feeling like a deer in the headlights. Blushes colored both their faces.

They saw Martha's look of surprise, though she seemed to be smirking as well. "Seems like you two were comfortable."

Elena's blush reddened. "Don't tease us, Martha."

Martha threw her hands up. "Okay. Sorry." she looked at the Doctor, who had been quiet the whole time. "Where are we?"

Elena looked at the Doctor, who had a distant look. She waved her hand in front of his eyes and that didn't work. She then snapped her fingers. The Doctor's eyes cleared.

"Sorry." he said, looking at the two. "What?"

"I said," Martha said exasperated. "Where are we?"

The Doctor looked around. He saw they were standing on a sidewalk. "I... have no clue."

Elena walked over to a newspaper stand and read the date before she walked back to the others. "February 2, 1969."

They looked at her.

"What!?" Martha exclaimed.

"February 2, 1969." Elena repeated. "I saw it on a newspaper." she looked from the Doctor to Martha. "The angels transported us to 1969."

"Ah, great!" Martha threw her arms up. "Now we're stuck here without a way to get back home or to our own time!"

"First, we need to find a place to stay while we find jobs." Elena said.

"Easier said than done." Martha said. "We don't have 1969 currency."

"Calm down, Martha." Elena said, laying a hand on Martha's shoulder. She looked at the Doctor. "Doctor, is there any way you can help? What about the psychic paper?"

"We could use that or..." he then pulled out a small rectangular object. He grinned. "A psychic credit card."

"Let me guess," Elena said. "like the psychic paper, a psychic credit card tricks machinery or those who look at them into believing them something else?"

"Yep." the Doctor smiled. "Luckily I had this on me when the angels attacked. Now we can get money to help pay for lodging for now until we get jobs..." he stopped a minute and seemed to think for a second. "Ew. Getting a job. How domestic."

"It's either that or we live on the street." Martha said.

"Oh all right." the Doctor whined.

≈ΘҖ≈

After getting some money and talking to couple of different landlords, who showed them the flats that were available, the three settled on the last flat that was a 2 bedroom flat, which was fully furnished. It had a sizable kitchen for cooking. The living room was spacious with lots of room. The two bedrooms were medium-sized, each had a queen-size bed. There was only one bathroom, which was slightly small. Though it did have a shower. The rent was £79.04 or in Elena and Martha's time... would ring up to $125 a month.

After settling in, the trio discussed the sleeping arrangements. The Doctor wanted to have one room, but the girls ganged up on him, arguing they would need the two bedrooms to get good nights sleep since they would be the ones who would find jobs to keep a roof over their heads and put food in their bellies. The Doctor pouted like a child, much to the girls amusement. All the girls did was cross their arms and looked at him, eyebrows arched

After the Doctor conceded, Martha and Elena each gave him a grateful hug. When Elena hugged him, it seemed he didn't want to let go of her, but he did though when he saw Martha's smirk. They would get the two bedrooms while the Doctor slept on the couch.

Both Elena and Martha decided they would go job hunting tomorrow. Feeling exhausted, all went to sleep.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Here," the Doctor handed them the psychic credit card and psychic paper the next day. "Buy you some period clothes. I suspect people will wonder why you two are dressed the way you are."

Smiling at him, the two left.

≈ΘҖ≈

After they each bought of couple of outfits and changed into one, they went their separate ways, planning on meeting up at Holland Park in a couple of hours.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena now wore a short-sleeve pink shirt and shorts with white leaf design. She put her hair up in a ponytail. Earlier that morning, she had seen an ad in the paper that a local store owner, a Mr. Owens, who fixed and sold electronics was looking to hire. It said in the ad that he would test each applicant and see if they met his standards.

His store was called, "Mr. Owens Electronics. You have something broken, we do the fixin'. Guaranteed."

Opening the door, Elena looked around. The store was a good size. A desk was situated in the middle of the store with a cash register. She saw appliances that were either for sale or displayed. The walls were painted a pastel yellow and there were some chairs for the customers to sit.

Behind the desk was an older gentleman with pepper-salt hair wearing half-moon spectacles. His face seemed pleasant enough. He had some wrinkles here and there. He had a slight bear-gut. He wore a pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark brown apron over his shirt and pants though Elena couldn't see what color. On his shirt, she saw a name tag that read, "Owens". He was working hard on a blender and didn't seem to notice her presence.

Clearing her throat, Elena saw Owens stop and look at her. Stopping, Owens put his tools down. "Yes? May I help you, young woman?"

Elena gave him an apologetic smile, "Hi. Sorry if I was disturbing you, Mr. Owens."

"Not at all, young woman." Mr. Owens smiled. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I saw your ad in the paper about wanting to hire someone."

"Ah, yes."

"I was wondering if you would let me try for the job, sir." Elena said. "I'm very good at electronics. I even helped my dad build a computer from scratch."

Owens eyes widen. "From scratch, you say?"

"Yes, sir." Elena said. "If you want, I fix some of the appliances that need fixing. You did put in your ad that you would test the applicant and see if they met your standards."

"How true."

"I know I'm a woman, Mr. Owens and women don't usually work," Elena said. "But I'm a very hard worker and I'll get the job done. But it's your call, sir."

"All right." Owens said. He had admit the young woman before him seemed to be honest and wanted to work. "Follow me." As he walked in the back, he looked back at Elena. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Elena, Elena Mathews."

≈ΘҖ≈

After two hours passed, Elena had fixed 5 blenders, 2 computers, and 3 radios, much to Owens amazement. It would have taken him _weeks_... maybe even months to fix that many appliances and it took Elena only _2 hours_!

"How did I do, sir?" Elena asked.

"Excellent." Owens said. "Outstanding even." he looked at her and held his hand out. "You have the job. The pay is £4.17 an hour."

Elena grinned and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir. You won't regret your decision, sir."

"I hope not." Owens smiled. "Since you'll be working here, you'll need to know my four simple rules. Rule #1: The store opens at 8AM, sharp. So no tardiness. I hate tardiness. Three strikes and you're gone. If there's a family emergency or something, you need to tell me the day before. Rule #2: I'll not take no back talk. Not from my workers or the customers. Rules #3: You only get a 30 minutes lunch break. Rule #4: Don't wear vulgar attire. Something similar to what you're wearing. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Stop calling me, sir." Owens mock-glared at her. "Call me Owens. Or by the way, if you need to go to the bathroom, let me know first."

"Yes, si—Owens."

"Good girl." Owens smiled. "Oh, do you have credentials?"

"Yes." Elena said as she dug the psychic paper out. She handed it to Owens, who looked it over.

"Everything looks in order." he said, handing it back to her. "When would you like to start?"

"Either tomorrow or when you think it's convenient, Owens."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Great." Owens smiled. "Oh, you'll need to keep your hair up so it won't get snagged in any of the appliances that you'll be fixing."

"Of course."

"Good." Owens said. "And also, if either another worker or customer causes trouble, call me."

"Of course." Elena smiled.

"Good." Owens smiled. "See you tomorrow, Elena."

With that, Elena left the store to meet up with Martha.

≈ΘҖ≈

Coming to the entrance of Holland Park, Elena saw Martha waiting. Martha wore black bell bottom pants and a red short-sleeve shirt.

"Hey, Martha." Elena smiled.

"Hey, Elly."

As the two walked into the park, they discussed about their interviews.

"How did it go at your end?" Martha asked.

"Well," Elena said. "I went over to the shop over on Han Street. It's owned by a Mr. Owens. Very sweet guy. Anyway, like in the paper, he wanted to "see me in action"." both laughed. "I fixed 5 blenders, 2 computers, and 3 radios, much to his amazement. He said it would have taken him weeks maybe even months to fix that many appliances. And it took me only 2 hours."

Martha's eyes bugged out. "_2 hours_!"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I was always good with things like that. My dad and I fixed things like that."

Martha saw a change in Elena. Ever since their encounter with the Daleks in New York 1930, Elena's attitude with talking about her parents or the mentioning of her parents had changed. Beforehand, she blamed herself for her parents death and when she mentioned her parents, she was troubled. She would always cry and she would begin to tremble. Her throat would constrict, like she had trouble speaking. Her body language also gave her away. It was mostly stiff and she kept her guard up. Like she protecting herself from future heartache.

But now... now she seemed more at peace. Like she has accepted the fact that her parents death was not her fault and a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was more relaxed. She laughed, smiled, and joked around. She unknowingly let her guard was down even, allowing the Doctor and Martha in.

"I asked him how I did and you know what he said?" Elena said.

"What?"

"He said it was excellent. Outstanding even. He gave me the job right then and there." Elena smiled.

Martha squealed and hugged Elena. Both of them laughed in delight. "I'm so happy for ya, Elly."

They broke away.

"The pay is £4.17 an hour." Elena said. "I work from 8AM to 4PM Monday-Saturday. Owens says I have to be at the shop at 8 sharp." She looked at Martha. "And you? How did you do?"

"I got a job at a bar. Waitress." Martha said. "The owner, Mr. Biggs, says that his niece was having a baby soon and needed a replacement and I said I'd take the job until she could get back on her feet or until he could find another."

"That's great!" Elena smiled. "What's the bar called?"

"McClellan Bar and Grill." Martha said. "The pay is £3.10 an hour, including tips. I go in from 9-5. Unless one of the waitresses can't come in. Then I have to take over. Biggs says I get extra money and extra tips." Martha winked.

"Ooh." Elena bumped shoulders with Martha. "Better watch your ass, Martha. There be sly men that would want to squeeze it." she winked.

The two laughed.

"Plus it'll help keep the apartment and food in the fridge." Elena said. "I wonder if the Doctor will try to look for a job as well."

* * *

**AN:** Here's Martha and Elena's wages in US currency

**Elena**

£4.17: $6.49

**Martha**

£3.10: $4.83


	47. Blink Prt 3

"That reminds me." Martha said. "When I saw you two, you looked quite _cozy_ with each other." she grinned.

Elena blushed.

"Something going on between the two of you?"

"No!"

"_Yes._" Halo smirked.

"_Shut up._" Elena hissed, her blush deepening.

"_Admit it, Elena._" Halo said, a smirk still present. "_You like the Doctor. Maybe even_ love_ him._"

"_I have feelings for him, Halo._" Elena said. "_But that doesn't mean I_ love_ him._"

Now Elena was just lying. Even to herself. Thinking back on what Shakespeare said about her having built walls around her heart to protect herself from future heartbreak, she now understood what he meant. He was right. She had built walls around her heart, only allowing her immediate family in, knowing they wouldn't betray her. Unlike that alien... that Dalek, Dalek Sec did. He only pretended to be her uncle to get close to her and her family and in the end, he/it stabbed both her and her parents in the back. It resulted both her parents death and her hatred for aliens.

But during her travels with the Doctor, unknown to her, the walls around her heart had slowly crumbled down. This was caused by the Doctor and Martha. Mostly the Doctor. He had shown her that not all aliens were nasty like the Daleks. That you can trust others and they wouldn't stab you in the back, leading you astray.

Ever since meeting both the Doctor and Martha, they had become her anchor. Her light. Her hope. Her faith. Back then Elena felt like her world had become a bleak world of darkness, anger, and despair and she was drowning in it. But the Doctor and Martha had come into her life and pulled her out. They took away those feelings that tortured her for so long and brought light and warmth back into her life. They had given her faith, hope, and confidence in herself. She felt so much better. She smiled more. Joked around. Now they were in her life, she didn't want them to ever leave.

Coming to the present, Elena looked at Martha. "C'mon. We better see what the Doctor's doing."

"Ya." Martha smiled. "We can't seem to leave him on his own for too long, can't we?"

"No, we most certainly cannot."

≈ΘҖ≈

As Elena opened the door and the two stepped inside...

"Get down!"

She felt herself and Martha bring grabbed and shoved behind the couch just as they heard an explosion go off. Small debris fell around them.

"What the hell!" both girls exclaimed.

All peered over, looking into the kitchen. They saw smoke and what appeared to be what was left of...

"Was that our toaster, Doctor?" Martha asked, looking at him. Elena looked at him as well.

"Yeee-ah." he said.

"And what were you doing with it?" Elena asked.

"I was trying to build a timey-wimey detector." he answered as he stood and walked over to the destroyed toaster.

"What exactly is a timey-wimey detector?" Elena asked. Both she and Martha following suit.

Abe jumped up on the island to get a closer look at the destroyed toaster.

"Basically I'm trying to makeshift device used for detecting temporal anomalies." he said, looking at the two. "Well, it'll detect residual artron energy acquired by beings who had traveled in the Time Vortex. Like us three."

Martha looked baffled. "Huh?"

"You mean once it's operational, it'll detect others who had been sent back in time?" Elena said.

"Exactly!" the Doctor grinned. He then looked sombre. "Trouble is I don't have the right parts yet."

"What parts do you need?" Martha asked, now understand what was the Doctor was saying.

"I just need a portable open-reel tape recorder with only one spool." he said. "By the way, how did job hunting go?"

"I've got a job waitressing over at Mr. Biggs." Martha said. "The pay is £3.10 an hour plus tips."

"And I've got a job fixing appliances at Owens over at Han Street. The pay is £4.17 an hour. I work from 8-4. Monday-Saturday."

"That's great." the Doctor grinned.

"What about you?" Martha asked. "You gonna try to get a job?"

"Me?" the Doctor asked. "Why would I need to?"

"Are you saying that Martha and I are the only ones that need to work while you just lay about?" Elena asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Well..." the Doctor stuttered. He could clearly see the annoyance on Elena's face and that scared him. "I guess I could look for a job tomorrow."

A smile broke out on Elena's face. "Good." she kissed his cheek.

≈ΘҖ≈

As weeks passed, both Elena and Martha found that living in 1969 was quite a change from living in 2007. For one thing, buying grocery and how it cost was quite different. Seeing familiar buildings looking new. The cars and fashion.

The day after the Doctor promised he would go look for a job, he offered his service to a a car repair shop and they asked him to change the oil. Let's just say that changing the oil on a car was a new experience for the Doctor. He came home that day, covered in grease and dirt on his face and clothes. Both Elena and Martha had to hold their laughter in at the sight His expression was one of annoyance. He only said three words before he went to take a show: "Not. A. Word."

Another thing also happened. One day, when Elena had her day off, she wore a white and black polka dot halter bikini top and yellow shorts, Martha noticed the Doctor's eyes was glued to her and followed her around until she was out of the room. Elena seemed either oblivious or was just teasing him.

Ever since Elena and the Doctor shared that kiss the day the angels had sent them to 1969, Martha had begun to see a difference in the two's behavior towards each other. Mostly the Doctor. Sometimes, Martha saw the Doctor attempt to be discreet when he touched Elena's hand, arm, or back. She even caught him lean in to smell her hair! This always happened after Elena had showered. And she even saw him touch her rump which cause Elena to yelp and look at the Doctor, who would wink and grin cheekily.

She even caught Elena flirting back! Martha caught Elena pinching the Doctor's rump a couple of times, causing him to yelp and her smirking. Elena even went as far as wearing regular and jeans shorts and regular and bikini-like tops whenever she had time off just to tease the Doctor.

Their actions reminded Martha of two teenagers that were deeply in love, yet were waiting for the other to make the first move, and were playing hard to get. Martha saw that the two loved each other and this always made her smile in happiness even though the two were oblivious. She also took notice that the Doctor seemed to blush whenever Elena was near him and became tongue-tied.

Right now, both Elena and her were on their off days and were just enjoying, sitting at the island, drinking coffee and tea. Martha peeked over at the Doctor and saw that he was staring at Elena.

Looking at her friend, Martha saw Elena was wearing an orange buttoned-up short-sleeve shirt with white dots that was tied at the bottom, showing some of her stomach. She also wore ankle-length white pants. Looking at the Doctor, who was sitting on the couch, she grinned.

After weeks of saving up money, they were able to buy the portable open-reel tape recorder and one spool. The Doctor said he was building it, but instead, Martha saw he was looking at Elena.

"He's staring at you, Elly." Martha whispered, leaning towards her friend.

Elena looked up at her. "What?"

"The Doctor." Martha said. "He's looking at you."

Elena looked in the Doctor's direction and indeed, he was looking. Seeing he was caught, the Doctor looked down at the timey-wimey detector, blushing. She looked away, blushing too.

"See?" Martha smiled.

"He could have been looking at something in this direction and not at _me_."

"Oh come off it, Elly." Martha whispered. "I've seen the way you two acted around each other. It seems you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Elena's blush reddened.

"And what about that kiss?"

"It was a heat of the moment, Martha." Elena said softly.

"You like the Doctor, Elly." Martha teased. "Admit it!"

"All right!" Elly hissed, blushing redder. "I like him! But he can't know!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Two weeks later, the quartet decided to go to the house that Sally Sparrow had taken the pictures of. Elena, wearing red pants, women's white undershirt, and shoes. Having found the address to the private property, they treaded through the property and into the room that Sally had photographed. Abe was keeping a lookout for the angels. Just in case.

"Hand me the permanent marker, would you, Lena?" the Doctor asked, holding his hand out.

Elena did as he asked. The girls watched as the Doctor wrote 'BEWARE' and 'THE WEEPING ANGEL'. He then handed the marker to Elena, who added, 'OH, AND DUCK! REALLY DUCK!'. 'SALLY SPARROW'. 'DUCK, NOW'.

Then all three signed at the bottom, 'LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR, ELENA, AND MARTHA (1969)'

"Well," the Doctor sighed. "That's done."

"Ya."

"Let's get outta here."

≈ΘҖ≈

It was April 10th and Elena's birthday. Martha and the Doctor had already gotten presents and a small birthday cake... a chocolate and vanilla cake that read, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELENA' for her and Owens decided to let Elena to leave work early, which she thanked him for.

The group decided to celebrate Elena's birthday at the apartment. All dressed up for the occasion. Elena wore a thin-strap floral ankle-length dress. Martha wore something similar and the Doctor... well the Doctor wore his usual attire.

They all sat in the kitchen island. Martha and Abe were on one side and the Doctor and Elena sat opposite.

"Go on," Martha smiled. "Make a wish and blow out the candles, Elly."

Smiling, Elena thought of her wish for a few moments before blowing the candles out. All smiled and had a piece.

"_I don't understand._" Halo said.

"_What?_" Elena asked.

"_What is the purpose of this?_"

"_To celebrate the time you were born._" Elena explained. "_And to be with the ones you care for. There are some holidays that have the same meaning._"

"_Like..._"

"_Thanksgiving. Christmas. Valentines Day._"

"Here, Elly." Martha said, handing Elena a small box. "I got this for you."

Elena opened the box. Her eyes widen and her mouth agape. Inside was a sterling silver Claddagh ring. The heart was held in-between two hands and a crown was on top of the heart. Instead of the heart being silver, it was Elena's birthstone: a diamond.

Elena knew why Martha gave her a claddagh ring and their meaning. The crown represents loyalty. Elena knew that Martha would never betray her or the Doctor. The hands represent friendship. Martha had always felt that Elena was her best friend. That they could count on each other if they were in a jam or if they needed to talk to one another. The heart represents love. Martha loves Elena like a sister and Elena feels the same as Martha.

"Thank you, Martha. "Elena smiled. She took the ring out and placed it on Claddagh ring on her right middle finger with the crown pointing towards her heart.

"You're welcome, Elly." Martha smiled. "And now the Doctor."

Elena turned to the Doctor. He blushed and handed Elena a rectangular box with a red ribbon tied at one side. She delicately opened the box and pulled back the plastic paper and gasped, blushing. She then held up the Doctor's gift.

The Doctor had gotten her a sterling silver charm bracelet with smaller charms dangling, but that was not what made her gasp. It was what the charms reminded her of. There were smaller detailed versions of Lady Liberty, the Globe Theater, a sun, a poppy, a scorpion, and the Face of Boe. Plus there were other chains that were ready for other charms to take their place.

"Wow." Elena breathed. She looked at the Doctor.

"I'll say." Martha said. "Did you do this?"

Blushing even redder, the Doctor nodded.

Elena smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!"

The Doctor hugged her back. "You're welcome."

"This was the best birthday ever." she smiled. "Thank you."

Both nodded.

"Could you secure it around my wrist for me?" Elena asked after she pulled away, holding her right arm out.

The Doctor smiled, taking the bracelet and hooking the it securely around Elena's wrist. He then gently held her arm as he and Elena stared at each other.

Martha saw this and got an out of the blue idea. She cleared her throat, breaking the spell that her friends seemed to be under. Gently releasing Elena's arm, both the Doctor and Elena looked away, blushing very red.

"If you two will excuse me- I'm going to bed." She then got up, heading to her room.

"Night, Martha." the Doctor said.

"Night, Martha." Elena smiled.

"Night, you two lovebirds." Martha teased.

"MARTHA!" the two yelled.

All that was heard was Martha's laughter.

≈ΘҖ≈

That night, The Doctor found Elena in her long-sleeved pajamas, relaxing in one of the padded double lounge chair and looking at the night sky. Her pink pajama top had a collar with with five front buttons with strawberry design and patch pockets. Her matching pants waistline was fitted with an elastic in self casing. She also wore warm slippers on her feet and had a blanket over herself just in case. Abe was curled up on her lap, seeming to be asleep.

He saw how peaceful her expression looked. "Hey."

Elena looked to her right and smiled. "Hey."

"Mind if I join you?"

Elena shook her head and opened the blanket. "You can't seem to stay away from me, can you, Doctor?"

"Yeah." he smiled as he walked over and laid in the empty spot next to her. Elena laid the blanket over him. "I'd miss ya too much if you left."

"You'd always have Martha."

"Ya," he agreed. They looked at each other. "But she's not _you_."

Just then soft music began. It was the song, _Angel_ by Sarah McLachlan.

_Spend all your time waiting_  
_For that second chance,_  
_For a break that would make it okay_

Elena blushed and looked back up at the stars. "You know," she said. "I never would have thought my life would have led here."

_There's always some reason_  
_To feel not good enough,_  
_And it's hard, at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction,_  
_Oh, beautiful release_  
_Memories seep from my veins_

"Oh?" he asked.

"Ya." Elena nodded. "When I was a little girl, I never would have imagined when I was an adult, I'd go off and have these amazing adventures!" she looked at the Doctor. "That I'd meet someone as amazing as you!" blushing she rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the stars.

_Let me be empty,_

_Oh, and weightless,_

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

The Doctor blushed. Looking at her, he smiled, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers and kissed the crown of her head. He then watched the stars with her.

_[Chorus]_  
_In the arms of the angel,_  
_Fly away from here,_  
_From this dark, cold hotel room,_  
_And the endlessness that you fear_  
_You are pulled from the wreckage,_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel,_  
_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line,_  
_And everywhere you turn,_  
_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keeps on twisting_  
_Keep on building the lies_  
_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference,_  
_Escape one last time_  
_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,_  
_Oh, this glorious sadness,_  
_That brings me to my knees_

_[Chorus]_  
_In the arms of the angel,_  
_Fly away from here,_  
_From this dark, cold hotel room,_  
_And the endlessness that you fear_  
_You are pulled from the wreckage,_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel,_  
_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel,_  
_May you find some comfort here_


	48. Blink Prt 4

The next morning, Elena awoke to find herself in her bed. _I must have fallen asleep and the Doctor carried me._ She thought, blushing. Just at the thought of the Doctor carrying her sent good shivers through her entire body.

Getting up, Elena showered and dressed. She wore a white long-sleeve women's poet shirt, a dark blue vest over the shirt, red pants, and shoes. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. She then walked out of the room, meeting up with Martha.

"Morning, Martha."

Martha smiled. "Morning."

As the two walked into the living room, they saw the Doctor finishing up the timey-wimey detector.

"Doctor," Martha said. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" he said, standing. "I'm going to test it."

He turned the device on and all watched in anticipation. After a few minutes, they heard an explosion behind them and all instinctively dove to the ground. All looked towards the kichen to see an egg had boiled.

All slowly stood. The Doctor looked at the girls. "It seems its side effect it boils an egg at thirty paces, whether you want it to or not."

"You think?" Elena said in sarcastic tone.

≈ΘҖ≈

As the group was walking through the city, Elena saw the Doctor holding the timey-wimey detector, testing it again. As they passed by a shop selling hens, all the hens blew up.

They looked at each other before running. Coming to a corner, all stopped to catch their breaths.

"Never... do... that... again." Elena said. Standing, she was about to speak again, but stopped unexpectedly. She felt her blood run cold and her breath still.

The Doctor looked worriedly at Elena. "Lena?"

Martha looked at her friend as well. Her expression matched the Doctor's. "Elly?"

Elena didn't seem to hear either. She was focusing on the sidewalk they were on. "Oh my God."

"Lena?" the Doctor asked. "What's wrong?"

"The street."

"What about it?" Martha asked.

"My dad." she said. She looked at them. "I remember him telling me that when he was a little boy, he was walking down this same sidewalk with his parents. He said that he passed two women and a man just before he lost his toy. He ran after it, his parents calling after him. He told me he saw a speeding car rushing towards him, never stopping. He told me he felt frozen. That he couldn't move. He remembered his mother's cries, yelling for him. He said he remembered feeling someone picking him up and ran out of the street and out of danger. He was so frightened that he was clinging to the person who saved him. He even forgot his toy."

"Whoa." Martha said.

"Ya." Elena said as she began to walk.

The Doctor and Martha shared a look before joining Elena.

≈ΘҖ≈

As they kept walking, a couple with a little boy walked passed them. The mother had brown hair and a pleasant face. She wore a pale blue sixties dress. The father was blonde hair with a strict, yet also seemed to be a family man. He wore a business suit, jacket, and hat. The little boy had short blonde hair. He wore blue jeans and a red checkered shirt. He held a toy car in hand. Elena stiffened.

"No." Elena muttered.

She turned just as the little boy lost his grip on the toy car. The car rolled into the street with the boy chasing after it.

"Leo, get back here this instant!" the mother yelled.

Elena gasped. That's my father!

The little boy, now known as Leo, grabbed his toy and turned to walk back to his parents when squealing tires were heard. All turned to see a speeding car rushing towards Leo.

"Leo!" the mother yelled. She was about to rush for him, but her husband grabbed her.

Leo stood there, frozen.

"LEO!"

The car didn't seem to slow down and was getting closer.

"LEO!" the mother cried. "SOMEONE SAVE HIM!"

_Dad said someone picked him up._ Elena said, looking around. _But no one is doing it. Why?_ Without thinking, Elena rushed out into the street.

"Lena/Elly!"

Feeling and hearing her blood pumping, Elena ran to Leo. Just seeing the fear on Leo's face... Elena felt like ice-cold water had been poured down her spine. All she could think about was saving her future father. Hurrying to Leo's side, she picked up the now crying toddler and ran out of the street just as the car rushed by. Leo clung to Elena as she ran out of the street and to Leo's parents.

"Leo!" the mother cried happily.

"Mommy!" Leo cried as Elena handed Leo to her grandmother.

Once Leo was in his mother's arms, she kissed him all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she repeated to Elena.

Elena smiled. She looked down at the young version of her father. She took deep breaths to calm her beating heart.

"Lena/Elly!"

Elena turned and saw the Doctor and Martha rush up to her. As soon as the two reached her, Martha wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry."

Once Elena was out of Martha's arms, she was in the Doctor's.

"You scared us, Lena." he whispered.

All Elena did was nuzzle closer to him, breathing in his scent.

≈ΘҖ≈

A couple of days later, Elena found the Doctor and Abe out on the deck, sitting on padded double lounge chair, just looking out in the scenery. It seemed recently the Doctor had begun thinking about Rose and how she was. He missed her and wondered if she had created a new life for herself in Pete's World since in this world, she was known to be dead. He even wondered how Jackie and Mickey the Idiot was.

"Doctor?"

He looked to his right to see Elena looking at him worriedly. She was wearing a thin-sleeve green and white dots jumpsuit.

"You all right?"

The Doctor looked straightforward. "Was there... was there ever a time where you felt useless, Lena?"

Elena looked confused. "Why?" she went over and sat beside him. "What's the matter?"

"You remember I've told you about Rose and the day I lost her?" he said.

Elena nodded.

"The day I lost Rose," the Doctor said. "it happened in Canary Wharf at the Torchwood Tower."

"I remember that." Elena said. "It came to be known as the Battle of Canary Wharf. Many people died that day."

The Doctor nodded. "I just..." his voice cracked a bit. He looked at her. He looked so brokenhearted. The same look that reminded her when John had discovered that he and the Doctor were the same. "I miss her so much, Lena. I saw her as a sister. The I lost her, we were able to send some of the Cybermen and Daleks into the Void by means of the breach that was being powered by two levers. Both of us were so happy to send both the Cybermen and the Daleks into the Void, but it was short-lived."

Elena laid a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. "What happened?"

Taking the hand in his, the Doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "The power lever on Rose's side had begun to shift off-line, threatening to abort the process. She couldn't reach the lever while still holding onto the clamp which was strong enough to us from pulled in as well." he looked at her. "so she let go and grabbed the lever. She was able to push the lever back up and the power was restored."

"But with the Void at full power again," Elena said, realizing what he was going to say next. "that means Rose would have clung to the lever for dear life. The Void would have acted like a vacuum."

The Doctor nodded. "Ya. The Void was too much. She..." his voice cracked. "lost her grip and went hurtling towards the Void. But at the last moment, Pete materialized just before Rose would have fallen into the breach, catching her, and vanishing again. Just after that happened, the breach sealed itself forever. I was helpless. I had watched as I lost my little sister forever."

Elena moved closer and wrapped her arm around him. "There wasn't much you could have done, Doctor. If you had let go of the clamp you were holding, you would have been hurled into the Void as well."

The Doctor knew she was right. But the guilt he felt at the pain and loss... "But I should have done something! Something to prevent her from coming back here!"

"What do you mean?"

"I sent her to Pete's world for her own safety and she did the exact opposite!" he said. "I should have done something to prevent her from..." he inhaled and then spoke. "It's not just that, Lena." he looked at her. "I felt the same way when I saw you get sucked into vortex back at the Globe Theater. How I thought yours and Rose last moments were. When..." The Doctor was on the verge of tears. He was having a hard time expressing what he was feeling. "When I saw the expression on your face..." he looked at her. "you thought you were going to die, Lena and I thought at that moment I had lost you. Like I had lost Rose." After a few moments... "Could you..."

Elena looked at him. "What?"

"Could you... No. Forget it."

It seemed the Doctor wanted to ask her something, but was embarrassed about it.

"What?"

Giving her a puppy dog look, he asked, "Will you hold me?"

Seeing at how vulnerable the Doctor looked, Elena didn't have the heart to say no. Smiling gently and nodding, she moved closer to him. She put her right arm around him. The Doctor, being a bit taller than her, slid a bit down and curled up to her as Elena placed her arm around his shoulder, holding his head with her hand. It was like their roles were reversed now. For a while the _Doctor_ had been the one who comforted _her_. Who held her. Now it was _she_ that was holding _him_. Comforting him when he needed it.

She just couldn't wrap the thought around her head that the Doctor saw himself as being useless at both times when the two most important women in his life had been in danger. She had been in danger many times and he had been there to save her! And she figured Rose had also been in danger where the Doctor was able to save her just as well.

She had to make him see that both she and Rose were fine. That they were safe. She had to make him understand. "Doctor, you aren't useless. You have saved me several times and tell me. Were you useless then?"

"No."

"And were you useless when you saved Rose those other times?"

"No."

Elena smiled. "Then tell me something, Doctor. Would you feel better if Rose was stuck in the Void, where she could get hurt? Or Pete's World, where you know with some knowledge that she's safe and sound?"

"I'd rather have Rose in Pete's World where I know she's safe and sound."

"There ya go." Elena smiled. "She's safe and sound with her family and friends. And by the way, I'm safe and sound too. I'm a tough old bird." she winks.

This caused the Doctor to laugh.

≈ΘҖ≈

The next day, after the girls had gotten off work, Elena quickly slipped into the outfit she wore when the group was transported to 1969. They then quickly made the video, using the transcript that Sally had given the Doctor.

Two hours later, the timey-wimey detector made a dinging sound, alerting the group someone had been touched by a Weeping Angel.

≈ΘҖ≈

Using the timey-wimey detector, they were able to track down the person in an alley. They saw a young man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties hit back against a wall, falling to the ground.

"Welcome." the Doctor greeted.

The man looked at the group, a bit disoriented. "Where am I?"

The group approached him, the timey-wimey detector clicking and beeping.

"1969." Elena said, smiling.

"Not bad, as it goes." the Doctor said as he and the others came to stop before the young man, known as Billy. "You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"Oh, the moon landing's brilliant." Martha said in an excited tone. "We went four times." her voice became a bit sombre when she looked at the Doctor. "Back when we had transport..."

Elena snickered. "Can't argue there, Doctor."

The Doctor pouted. "Working on it!"

"How did I get here?" Billy asked in confusion.

"The same way we did. The touch of an angel." Elena said. "Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year."

The Doctor moved under the bars and gently pushed Billy down as he made to get up. "No, no, no, no, no, don't get up. Time travel without a capsule, nasty. Catch your breath, don't go swimming for half an hour."

Elena could see Billy looked even more confused. She smiled. "Just... take deep breaths."

Billy looked from her and then to the Doctor. "I don't. I can't."

The Doctor looked at the ceiling. "Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely." he looked at Billy. "No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had, all your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy."

Billy had no idea what these people were talking about. For all he knew... they could be lunatics! "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"Trust me. Just nod when he stops for breath." Martha said. Elena nodded in agreement.

"Tracked you down with this." he held the timey-wimey detector. "This is my timey-wimey detector. It goes ding when there's stuff. Also, it can boil an egg at 30 paces, whether you want it to or not, actually, so I've learned to stay away from hens. It's not pretty when they blow."

"I don't understand. Where am I?" Billy asked.

"1969, like he says." Elena said.

"Normally, I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow. And I'm sorry, Billy, I am very, very sorry. It's gonna take you a while."

After giving Billy the message and the tape, the group left Billy and returned to the apartment.

≈ΘҖ≈

_2007_

After Sally visited older Billy, the message he told her was: "Look at the list." which was cryptic to her.

_Look at the list?_ She thought in confusion as she walked down the sidewalk. After a few moments, it clicked! She knew what the message meant now!

She took her phone out and punched in the number she needed.

"Banto's."

"They're mine." Sally said.

"What?"

"The DVDs on the list. The seventeen DVDs. What they've got in common is me. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter Egg was intended for me!" Sally said.

"You've only got seventeen DVDs?" Larry asked.

"Do you have a portable DVD player?" Sally asked.

"Course, why?"

"I want you to meet me." Sally said.

"Where?" Larry asked.

"Wester Drumlins."

≈ΘҖ≈

That night, At Wester Drumlins, in the Entrance Hall, Sally let Larry in the house.

"You live in Scooby Doo's house." he commented.

Sally watched him as he made his way in. "For God's sake, I don't live here." She closed the door.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the Drawing Room, Larry had everything set up. "Okay, this is the one with the clearest sound. Slightly better picture quality on this one, but I don't-"

"Doesn't matter." Sally said.

They both watched as a man came onto the screen and sat down.

"Okay. There he is." Larry said.

Sally came over and stood in front of the small monitor, smiling a bit. "The Doctor."

"Who's the Doctor?" Larry asked in confusion.

"He's the Doctor." Sally pointed to the Doctor on screen.

"Yep. That's me." the Doctor said.

The smirk was wiped off Sally's face. "Okay, that was scary."

"No, it sounds like he's replying, but he always says that." Larry said. Sally kneeled down, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yes, I do." the Doctor said.

"And that." Larry said.

"Yep, and this." the Doctor said.

"He can hear us. Oh, my God, you can really hear us!" Sally exclaimed.

"Of course he can't hear us. Look!" Larry walked over and grabbed the transcript that wasn't finished yet. "I've got a transcript, see, everything he says. "Yep, that's me". "Yes, I do". "Yep, and this". Next it's..."

"Are you going to read out the whole thing?" both he and the Doctor said in unison.

Larry looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Who are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm a time traveler. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969." the Doctor answered.

Just then both Elena and Martha both made their way into the screen. Martha was on his right and Elena on his left.

"We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now Elly and I've jobs. I work in a bar."

"And I work in an electronics store," Elena said. "Though I don't mind the work.

"And we both got to support him!" Martha complained.

Elena giggled.

"Martha!" the Doctor pouted, pointing to the screen.

"Sorry." Martha and moved out of the screen. Elena stayed where she was. The Doctor didn't seem to mind.

"I've seen this bit before." Sally said, looking at Larry.

"Quite possibly." the Doctor said.

"1969, that's where you're talking from?" Sally said, looking back at the two on screen.

"'Fraid so." Elena said, laying her arm and head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"But you're replying to me. You can't know exactly what I'm gonna say, 40 years before I say it!" Sally asked.

"38." the Doctor and Elena said. They looked like they were taken back.

"I'm getting this down! I'm writing in your bits." Larry said as he flipped open the folder and sat down.

"How? How is this possible?" Sally exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"Not so fast." Larry said, opening a pen and began writing what Sally was saying.

"Eh...People don't understand time." the Doctor said, trying to find the right words that would help Sally understand.

Elena saw his dilemma. "It's not what you think it is."

"Then what is it?" Sally asked.

"Complicated." Elena and the Doctor answered.

"Tell me." Sally said.

"Very complicated." the Doctor answered.

"I'm clever and I'm listening." Sally said in a serious tone. "And don't patronize me because people have died," both Elena and the Doctor stood a bit straight. "and I'm not happy. Tell me."

The two shared a look. Sally watched as the Doctor seemed to think for a moment, gathering his thoughts on how he was going to explain to her before he began. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff."

Elena giggled. Smiling a bit, Sally looked at Larry before looking at the two. "Yeah, I've seen this bit before. You said that sentence got away from you."

"It got away from me, yeah." the Doctor said.

"That it did, Doctor." Elena said after she was able to stop giggling.

The Doctor pouted at her. "Oi!"

She gave him an innocent look.

Sally grinned at their playful banter. "Next thing you're going to say is, "Well, we can hear you"."

Both Elena and the Doctor looked forward. "Well, we can hear you."

"This is impossible." Sally exclaimed.

"No. It's brilliant!" Larry smiled as he continued writing.

"Not hear you exactly, but both Lena and I know everything you're going to say." the Doctor said. Elena nodded.

"Always gives me the shivers, that bit." Larry said.

Sally looked at Larry for a moment before looking at the screen. "How can you two know what I'm going to say?"

"Look to your left." the Doctor nodded to his right.

"Go on." Elena nodded.

Sally did just that. She saw Larry writing on the transcript.

"What does he mean by, "Look to your left"? I've written tons about that on the forums." Larry stopped writing and looked at Sally, who continued looking at him. "I think it's a political statement."

"They mean you." she looked down at the transcript and then him. She was a bit confused. "What are you doing?" She stood and walked over to Larry, looking over his right shoulder. She saw that he had written down everything she had said.

"I'm writing in your bits. So I've got a complete transcript of the conversation. Wait until this hits the net. This will explode the egg forums."

Sally walked back to the screen.

"I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my Autocue." the Doctor said.

"How can you have a copy of the finished transcript? It is still being written." Sally asked, kneeling down.

"I told you. I'm a time traveler. I got it in the future." the Doctor answered.

"Okay, let me get my head 'round this. You're reading from a transcript of a conversation you're still having?

"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey." the Doctor waved his hand.

"Actually, never mind that." Sally looked at Larry. "You can do shorthand?"

"So?" Larry said.

"What matters is we can communicate. We have got big problems now. They've taken the blue box, haven't they? The angels have the phone box." the Doctor said seriously.

Elena nodded.

"The angels have the phone box! That's my favorite, I've got it on a tee-shirt!" Larry laughed.

"This is no time for laughing, Larry!" Elena said.

Larry stopped. "How did she know I said that?" he looked at the transcript. "It's not on the transcript."

"No time. This is no laughing matter. It's serious." Elena said.

"Lena's right." the Doctor said. "This is serious."

"What do you mean, angels? You mean those statue things?" Sally asked.

"Yes." Elena said.

"Creatures from another world." the Doctor said.

"But they're just statues." Sally said.

"Only when you see them." the Doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Sally asked.

"They're called Weeping Angels, Sally." Elena said.

"Lonely assassins, they were called. No-one knows where they came from. They're as old as the universe, or very nearly. They've survived this long as they have the most perfect defence system ever evolved. They are quantum-locked. They don't exist when being observed. The moment they're seen by any other living creature they freeze into rock. No choice. It's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing, they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. Course, a stone can't kill you either. But then you turn your head away, then you blink, and oh, yes it can!"

"Don't take your eyes off that." Sally said. During the Doctor's entire explanation, Sally had looked to and from the angel and the screen. Larry looked at the stoned angel.

"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. The loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now." the Doctor continued.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sally asked.

"The blue box, it's my time machine. There is a world of time energy in there they could feast on forever. The damage they can do can switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"How? How?" Sally exclaimed.

"Don't blink, Sally." Elena said. "Whatever you do, keep your eyes on the angel, but not the eyes! Anywhere but the eyes! I don't know if a mirror may work or not."

"And that's it, I'm afraid. There's no more from you on the transcript, that's all I've got. I dunno what stopped you talking, but I can guess. They're coming. The angels are coming for you. But listen, your life could depend on this. Don't blink! Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink! Good luck!"

And like that, the disk froze.

"No, don't, you can't!" Sally yelled.

Larry looked at Sally. "I'll rewind him!"

"What good will that do?!" Sally exclaimed, looking at him.

Both then realized that Larry wasn't looking at the angel.

"You're not looking at the statue?" she asked.

"Neither are you." he said.

They look to see the Angel was towering over them, reaching out, mouth wide open, fangs showing. Quickly getting to their feet, they backed away.

"Keep looking at it. Keep looking at it!" Sally said, never taking her eyes off the Angel.

"There's just one, right, there's just this one." Larry said, never taking his eyes of the Angel as well. Sally looked into the hallway to see if there were any other Angels, but there were none. She looked at the Angel before them. "We're okay if we keep staring at this one statue, everything's gonna be fine."

"There's three more." Sally said.

"Three?!" Larry exclaimed.

Sally looked behind her before looking at Larry. "They were upstairs," she looked up at the ceiling. "but I think I heard them moving."

"Where? Three, moving where?" Larry asked.

"I'll look around, I'm going to check. Keep looking at this one, don't blink. Remember what they said, don't even blink!" Sally said.

"Who blinks? I'm too scared to blink." Larry said.

"Okay. We're going to the door. Front door." Sally had a plan. As she guided Larry backwards towards the doorway, he kept his eyes on the Angel. Both stopped. Sally saw a flaw in her plan. "Okay. We can't both get to the front door without taking our eyes off that thing. You stay here."

"What?!" Larry exclaimed.

"I'll be just round the corner," Sally said as she began moving away and into the hallway. She tried the door and found out that it was locked. "stay here! They've locked it. They've locked us in!"

"Why?!" Larry asked.

"I've got something they want." Sally answered.

"What?" Larry asked.

"The key, I took it last time I was here. They followed me to get it back. I led them to the blue box. Now they've got that!"

"Give them the key!" Larry exclaimed.

"I'm gonna check the back door, you wait here." Sally said as she checked the back door.

"Give them the key, give them what they want! Sally, no, what if they come behind me?!" Larry exclaimed.

"Hang on!" Sally called.

"Oh, God! Oh, God!" Larry exclaimed.

"It's locked!" he heard Sally yell.

Looking behind him for brief moment to check where the doorway was, Larry didn't see the Angel advance on. When he turned back, he gasped to see the Angel was inches from his face. "Sally! Sally!"

"It won't open!" Sally called.

"Sally, please, I can't do this!" Larry yelled, fear gripping him. He slowly backed away from the Angel. Never blinking. Never taking his eyes off the Angel. "Sally, hurry up! Where are you?!"

"Larry! They've blocked off the back door," Sally said as she looked at the cellar. "but there's a cellar. There might be a way out, delivery hatch or something."

"I'm coming!" Larry said as he continued backing away, never blinking or taking his eyes off the Angel. He backed away around the corner.

≈ΘҖ≈

Walking down the stairs and into the cellar, Sally saw the TARDIS, along with three stoned Angels guarding it.

Sally looked from one Angel to the others. She swallowed. She felt nervous and frightened, but she knew she had to get to the TARDIS. And to do that... she had to get pass the Angels. "Okay, boys, I know how this works. You can't move so long as I can see you." She took out Martha's key as Larry came walking down, keeping his eyes on the door. "Whole world in the box, the Doctor says. Hope he's not lying, 'cause I don't see how else we're getting out."

Larry ran past her as she slowly made her way to the TARDIS. She looked behind her to see the Angel from upstairs was now behind them.

"Oh, there's your one."

The two walked up to the TARDIS. Larry looked at all the Angels before looking at the one that had followed and saw it was pointing. "Why's it pointing at the...light?"

They watched as the light bulb flickered.

Sally suddenly realized what was happening. "Oh, my God! It's turning out the lights!"

"Quickly!" Larry exclaimed. He ran to the door as Sally began to look for the lock.

"I can't find the lock!" Sally yelled.

"Sally, hurry up!" Larry yelled. The lights went out. "Get it open! They're getting faster, Sally, come on!" Looking around in the flickering light, he saw the snarling Angels getting nearer. He felt his blood run cold.

When the lights came on, Sally was able to get the key into the lock, but she was having difficulty.

"It won't turn!" Sally exclaimed.

"Sally! Hurry up!" Larry exclaimed.

Just when it seemed the Angels were about to attack, Sally was able to unlock the door.

"Get it open!"

"Get in!" Sally yelled.

They ran into the TARDIS just as the Weeping Angels surrounded the ship.

≈ΘҖ≈

They both slammed the doors. Both breathed a sigh of relief before looking at the inside. Both were taken back by what they were seeing. It was bigger in the inside than on the out! Both walked up towards the console when suddenly a blue, holographic Doctor appears on the high deck. They both looked at it.

"This is security protocol 712. This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorized control disc, valid one journey." the holographic Doctor said.

Larry took out the DVD case he had put in his pocket and opened it. They saw the DVD was glowing.

"Please insert the disc and prepare for departure." holographic Doctor said before disappearing.

Sally looked around the console for a few moments before noticing something. She took a look at it and looked at Larry. "Looks like a DVD player. There's a slot."

All of a sudden the two lost their balance. They felt the TARDIS rocking back and forth.

"They're trying to get in!" Larry exclaimed.

"Well, hurry up then!" Sally yelled.

As the TARDIS continued rocking to and fro, Larry took the DVD out of the case and slid it into the slot. The time rotor started up. Larry grabbed onto a Y beam as Sally sat on the grill. They then saw the TARDIS was beginning to dematerialize around them.

"What's happening?" Larry asked confused.

"Oh, my God! It's leaving us behind!" Sally exclaimed looking around before looking at the rotor. "Doctor, no, you can't! Doctor!"

Larry and Sally huddled on the floor where the TARDIS was. They screamed, seeing the Angels around the TARDIS, arms and mouths wide and not covering their eyes.

"DOCTOR!" Sally screamed.

They looked away as the TARDIS completely dematerialized. After a few minutes and feeling nothing, Larry was the first to look up. All the Angels were in a circle, looking at each other.

Sally slowly looked up as well. She exclaimed. "Look at them! Quick, look at them!"

Larry slowly stood and examined the Angels. "I don't think we need to." Sally stood as well and looked at the Angel before her. "He tricked them, The Doctor tricked them. They're looking at each other. They're never gonna move again."

They bent under one of the Angels arms and looked at the group.

≈ΘҖ≈

_1969_

The group was waiting anxiously for the TARDIS. Earlier that day, both Elena and Martha had quit their jobs. Owens was sad to see Elena leave. Within the time they had spent in 1969, Elena came to like Owen. He was like another grandfather to her so she decided to give him a parting gift. She asked one of her co-workers to take two photos of her and Owen together so he could remember her.

The girls paid the rent up front and packed their belongings. They had also walked through the park and saw Leo happily playing with a girl that look a year or two younger than him.

"That's my mom!" Elena exclaimed.

They were now waiting when Elena's TARDIS key glowed.

"Yes!"

All ran out of the apartment and into the street.

≈ΘҖ≈

They didn't have far to run. Running into the park, they all grinned. There, before them, was a familiar sight.

"The TARDIS!" Martha exclaimed excitedly.

Elena ran to the TARDIS and stroked her. "Hello, old girl." She felt the TARDIS hum happily. "Hope those Angels weren't rough with you." The TARDIS hummed again.

"Well," the Doctor said. "Shall we?" Taking his key, he put in the lock, turned it, and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. "Oi!"

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I think she's cross with me."

"I can't blame her." Elena said.

The Doctor pouted.

"Here." Elena moved to stand in front and used her key to open the door. The door opened for her, but not for the Doctor.

"Seems like she _is_ cross with you, Doctor." Elena grinned. She, Abe, and Martha walked inside with the Doctor trailing. Just as he walked in, he yelped as the door slammed on his rump, closing behind him.

The TARDIS dematerialized.


	49. Utopia Prt 1

**AN:** Elena's outfit is posted!

* * *

After the fiasco with the Weeping Angels, everyone decided to get some good nights sleep. Elena put up her 1969 clothes. She had come to like those clothes.

Looking at the pictures she had taken during their stay in 1969, a smile lit her face. Martha had taken the picture of her and the Doctor eating ice cream. In the picture, there was a bit of ice cream on his nose and the Elena in the picture was laughing because the Doctor was cross-eyed.

Elena giggled. She looked through other photos of her, Martha, Abe, and the Doctor just sight-seeing. She came upon one photo and a smile lit her face. It was one of her and the young version of her father. After she saved him, Leo wanted to properly thank her so he asked his parents if Elena wouldn't mind going on a picnic with him and his family, her friends included.

She had accepted. That day was one of the happiest new memories of her father she had. She chased him around and played Tag. When noon rolled around, the group had lunch. Afterward, both Elena and Leo had fallen asleep with Leo cuddling up with her on the blanket.

She didn't know who took the picture, but she wasn't complaining. It reminded her of all the times when she cuddled up age.

There was also another picture of her and Leo. This one was where she was holding him in her arms and both smiled at the camera.

That picture was taken just before the group had left to make the video to Sally.

Putting the photos away, Elena took a shower and got dressed. She wore a red short-sleeve checkered shirt, black pants, and black coachwoman's shoes. She also wore her hair up in cute pigtails and had diamond-heart earrings with a single sapphire gem in the middle of each stud. Grabbing her black trench coat, she went up to the console room with Abe, who was in the form of a black Scottish deerhound.

≈ΘҖ≈

In console room, Elena saw the Doctor moving around the console, flipping and hitting switches.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Elena asked.

"Cardiff." he answered.

"Cardiff!?" Martha exclaimed.

Elena looked ecstatic. "Really?" she leaned towards the Doctor. "We're in Cardiff?"

He looked at her and grinned. "Yep." he popped the p. He saw her expression and became confused. "Why?"

"There's two people I haven't seen in _ages_." she answered. "I'm gonna go out and call them." she walked to the door. "And see if they're available!" she walked out.

Both Martha and the Doctor looked bewildered.

"Do you know who she's talking about, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Not a clue."

≈ΘҖ≈

Walking out of the TARDIS, Elena saw the water tower in Roald Dahl Plass. Grinning, she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited. She didn't have long to wait. A familiar male voice answered.

"Hello, Elena."

"Hey." she smiled. "Are you two busy or are you finished with... you know."

"We're done."

"Good." she smiled. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to catch up."

"Sure. Where are you?"

"The water tower in Roald Dahl Plass."

"Be there in 5 minutes."

"Good." Elena's smile widen. "See ya then."

Both hung up.

≈ΘҖ≈

Five minutes later, Elena saw a taxi stop and two familiar figures get out and walk towards her.

Grinning, she stood and ran to them. She hugged the shortest first and then the tallest. "It's so good to see you two."

Both returned her hug, smiling.

"Good to see you too." said the tallest. "Where have you been? Been worried about you."

"Ya. Conner and Nick has said you've been _traveling_." the shortest said. "What is that all about? Said they couldn't tell us where you've been."

Grinning, Elena nodded her head towards the TARDIS. "I'll show ya. C'mon!" Grabbing both their arms, she led them to the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, the Doctor and Martha were discussing about the Rift.

"Ah, but the thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-" the Doctor said, but stopped when the door opened, hearing Elena's voice.

"And here's what I've been doing."

Both Martha and the Doctor turned to see Elena and the two new visitors. The tallest had short, full curly dark hair. He seemed to be in his mid to late twenties and 6'0. He wore a white shirt and dark jacket over it with matching pants. Over his outfit, he wore a dark wool coat a few inches under his knees. He had a short dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wore fancy shoes that shined.

The shorter man was a bit older. He had dark blonde short hair and a pleasant face. He seemed to be in his late thirties. He wore a black jacket, white buttoned-up checkered shirt, blue jeans, a wristwatch on his left wrist, and shoes.

"What is this?" the shorter man asked, a look of shock on his face as he looked around.

"It's called a TARDIS." Elena answered. "Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"Elly, who are they?" Martha asked.

The tallest stiffened and put on a stoic expression. The shortest smiled pleasantly at the two and waved.

"Martha, Doctor," Elena smiled. "I'd like you to meet Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson."

"Wha?" Martha's eyes widen. "You mean _the_ Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?! The famous duo that solves mysteries?!"

"One and the same." Elena nodded.

"Really?!" Martha laughed.

"Really." Elena nodded.

"Ya. Sorry, but how is it that you know them, Lena?" the Doctor asked.

Before Elena could speak, Sherlock spoke, "Who are you since you now know who we are."

"Martha Jones and the Doctor, Sherlock." she then nudged him. "And don't be rude."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

John walked up and shook hands with both Martha and the Doctor.

"Hello." John smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Martha smiled. "Wow. I never would have thought I'd meet the famous duo. Sorry. I'm rambling."

John smiled. "It's okay."

"Okay." the Doctor said. "Answers. Now."

"Sherlock and I met when we were children. He was seven and I was four." Elena said. "It was on the playground. No one would want to play with him."

"Why?" Martha asked.

"Because of what I am." was his answer.

"And that is?" the Doctor asked.

"Basically he can see things at a crime scene that others miss." Elena said. She looked at Sherlock and he her. They smiled at each other.

At that moment, the Doctor felt a surge of jealousy at how the two were looking at one another.

Elena looked at her friends. She saw the Doctor's expression and grinned secretly. "He's very good." she nudged Sherlock. "I've seen him in action."

The Doctor felt his jealousy spike.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Don't over do it, Elena."

Elena pouted. "Anyway, I saw him by himself. He looked very lonely and I decided and go play with him. After we introduced ourselves, we played till our parents came and got us." she looked at him. "That was the start of our friendship."

"Then how did you meet John?"

"I met John when I was helping Sherlock with one of his cases." she looked at John. "John later called it, _A Study in Pink_." she nudged John and he nudged her back. She then looked at Martha and the Doctor. "Anyway, what's been happening while I was away?"

The Doctor looked away. "Like California and the San Andreas Fault. The rift bleeds energy. Every now and then I need to open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

"It's like a pit stop then." Elena said as she came up to the console. Both Sherlock and John following.

The Doctor looked to see her standing by him. Jealousy forgotten for a moment. He grinned. "Exactly! Should only take twenty seconds. The rift's been active."

"Wait a minute." Martha said. "They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago."

Elena nodded. "Was that you?"

"Bit of trouble with the Slitheen." the Doctor said. "Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was a different man back then." He walked around to the other end of the console. "Finito. All powered up." he looked at the monitor. He saw a familiar face and a look of panic etched on his face. He began to start the TARDIS. Suddenly the console sparked and everyone was thrown to the floor.

Clinging to the console, Martha yelled, "Whoa!" Everyone got up and huddled around the monitor. "What's that?"

Sparks flew, causing Martha to yell. "We're accelerating into the future. The year one billion. Five billion." He looked to the trio before looking back at the monitor. "Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!"

"Why?" Elena asked.

"What happens then?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked at the group. "We're going to the end of the universe."

≈ΘҖ≈

With a thud, everyone knew they had arrived wherever the TARDIS had taken them. The Doctor looked at both Martha and Elena questioningly.

The Doctor looked at the rotor. "Well, we've landed."

"So... what's out there?" John asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor answered.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "That's new."

"Oh. Say that again." Martha said, looking a bit anxious.

"That's rare." Elena said.

"How can you not know where we are?" Sherlock asked.

The Doctor looked at the group, a sombre look upon him. "Not even the Time Lords came this far." he looked forward. "We should leave. We should go. WE should really, really…go." he then looked between the group, a serious expression. Both Elena and Martha knew he was serious. But then he grinned widely. Martha smiled back. He headed for the door with the group following. He grabbed his coat, Elena put hers on.

≈ΘҖ≈

Walking out of the TARDIS, everyone saw a bleak landscape. The Doctor put his coat on. Just then Martha saw a young man who appeared to be around Sherlock's age lying dead on the ground.

"Oh my God!" she tapped the Doctor's arm before rushing over and kneeling next to him. John also rushed to the man. Elena was about to follow, but the Doctor gently grabbed her arm. She gave him a confused look. All he did was was shake his head.

Martha placed two fingers at the man's throat. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on—you've got that medical kit thing." She ran into the TARDIS.

Still keeping his gentle grip on her arm, Elena had to move when the Doctor slowly sauntered over. "Hello again. Oh, I'm sorry."

"You know him, Doctor?" she asked.

He nodded.

Just the Martha rushed back with Abe at her heels. "Here we go. Out of the way!" Sherlock moved out of her way. "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion—that coat's more like World War II."

"You're right, Martha." Elena said. "His clothes say 20th century, but the coat looks like 1940s."

"I think he came with us." the Doctor said, watching Martha and John work. Abe stood in front of him and Elena. His gut was telling him to keep a close eye on that man. That something was off about him. That he wasn't really dead.

Everyone looked at him, but it was Martha who asked. "How d'you mean? From Earth?" she took her stethoscope out and began to listen for a heartbeat.

The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS. "Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS," he looked back at the three who were examining the man. "all the way through the vortex. Well, that very him."

"That's weird though, Doctor." Elena said.

He looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"The way the TARDIS was acting when we were traveling through the vortex. It was like..." she looked at the man. "she was trying to _throw_ him off of her. Like she didn't want him to come."

Martha took the stethoscope out of her ears and looked at the Doctor. "What? Do you know him?"

"Friend of mine. Used to travel with me." the Doctor said and Martha looked at the man. "Back in the old days."

"But he's—I'm sorry," Martha looked back at the Doctor. "there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead."

All of a sudden the man gasped, grabbing Martha, causing her to scream in surprise and Elena to jump back and let out a little scream of her own.

"Oh well, so much for me." Martha said. "It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now." The man took deep breaths. After a few moments, he seemed to be able to breathe normally. When he saw Martha, his expression changed. He looked like he was in heaven.

"Captain Jack Harkness." he introduced himself. And then in a flirty tone. "And who are you?"

"Martha Jones." Martha said.

"Nice to meet you, Martha Jones." Jack grinned. He then took notice of Elena and winked at her. The Doctor growled under his breath when Jack winked at Elena, who raised her eyebrow. "And you, cutie?"

Both Sherlock and John also hated the way Jack was looking at Elena.

"Elena Mathews."

Abe's hackles went up and his growling became louder. Jack looked at Abe. "What's with the pooch?" Hearing being called "pooch", Abe ran at Jack, causing Jack to release Martha and crawl a bit away. Abe now stood between Martha and Jack. "Someone call pooch off!"

The Doctor grinned. Seemed both he and Abe didn't like how Jack had been flirting with Elena. "Oh, I don't about that, Jack."

"Oi!" Elena yelled.

"What?" the Doctor looked at her innocently.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You know what, Doctor. You're just jealous."

"I am not!"

Elena looked at him with knowing eyes.

"And don't start!" the Doctor said.

Jack growled back. "I was only saying hello." He looked back at Abe, who was still growling. "Someone _please _call him off!"

Elena looked at Abe. "Abe, enough." Abe huffed and trotted back to them, keeping his eyes on Jack. Elena looked at Jack. "If _that's_ your way of saying hello, I don't want to see what your way of saying _goodbye_ is then."

Martha looked at the Doctor, smiling. "I don't mind." She then helped Jack up to his feet. She then walked over to Elena and Sherlock.

Once standing, both Jack and the Doctor stared at each other coldly.

"Doctor."

"Captain."

"Good to see you." Jack said.

"And you. Same as ever…although…" the Doctor said and then seemed to stare intently at Jack. "have you had work done?"

Elena snickered. "Ooh, burn."

Abe made a noise close to snickering as well.

"_You_ should talk!" Jack retorted.

The Doctor looked confused for a bit before realizing what Jack meant. "Oh yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?"

"The police box kinda gives it away." Jack said like it was obvious.

"What are they talking about, Elena," John asked, coming to stand next to Martha.

"The Doctor isn't human, John." Elena said. "He's alien."

"He looks human though." John said.

Sherlock nodded.

"He's from a planet called Gallifrey." Elena said. "Unfortunately, his planet is gone. Destroyed."

"And the police box?" Sherlock asked.

"It's his transportation." Martha said. "It's a spaceship."

"But it's bigger inside than on the outside." John said. "How?"

"Inside the TARDIS, there's a new dimension. Kinda complicated to explain." Elena said.

"_If_ he is an alien..." Sherlock began.

"Which he _is_!" Elena remarked.

"Alright! What sort of alien is he then?" Sherlock asked.

"Gallifreyan." Elena answered. Sherlock and John looked at her. "He may look human, but he has two hearts."

They then turned their attention to Jack and the Doctor's conversation.

"I've been following you for a long time." Jack had a look of slight disdain. "You abandoned me."

"Did I?" the Doctor asked like it was no big deal. "Busy life. Move on."

"Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead." Jack's voice took on a distress. "It said Rose Tyler."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!"

Jack's face was one of shock. Like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're kidding?!"

"Parallel world safe and sound." the Doctor smiled. Jack's face lit up and a smile broke out. "And Mickey! And her mother!"

"Oh yes!" Jack cheered happily. He then hugged the Doctor and they laughed.

Martha looked at Elena to see her reaction, thinking she would be heartbroken, but instead, Elena was smiling. Martha walked over to Elena and asked, "Why are you smiling, Elly? I mean Rose is alive. Should... you know..."

Elena smiled at Martha. "The Doctor thinks of Rose as little sister, Martha." she looked at Sherlock, who had been quiet the whole time. "Like Sherlock here." she nudged her shoulder with him and he looked at her, smiling gently, nudging her back. "He acts like an overprotective brother." She then looked at John. "And John's like another father to me."

A look of understanding came over Martha. "Oh."

"Don't tell the Doctor about Sherlock and John. About how they're like family to me. Wanna play with his head a bit." Elena winked.

Martha grinned.

Sherlock leaned down towards Elena. "You like him, don't you, Elena?"

"What gave it away?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you." he answered. "If he hurts you in any way... he'll have me to contend with."

"Me as well, Elena." John added.

Elena felt tears prickle her eyes as she looked from John to Sherlock. She felt truly blessed to have them in her life and _here_ at this moment.

≈ΘҖ≈

As the group was walking aimlessly, Jack walked with Martha while the Doctor walked with Elena, Sherlock, and John in front of them. Abe was in front of the group, scouting.

Jack looked at Elena. "So... how did you end up with the Doctor and what's with the fuzzball?" he pointed to Abe. "He doesn't seem to like me."

Elena smiled. "Abe's very protective of me. And how I met the Doctor. I had a run-in with some Daleks. They wanted me and my parents to help them. My parents refused so in the end, they were killed, but I was spared. And I've traveled with the Doctor ever since."

"And who are the other two?" Jack asked.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." Elena smiled fondly.

Jack had a look of shock. "You're kidding! _The_ Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?!"

"Yep!" Elena smiled. "Anyway, what's with you and the Doctor?"

"I was stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." Jack tapped the Vortex manipulator on his wrist. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator." He pointed at the Doctor. "He's not the only one who can time travel."

"Oh, excuse me." the Doctor looked back and pointed at the Vortex Manipulator. "_That_ is not time travel." He looked forward. "It's like I've got a _sports car_ and you've got a _space hopper_." Elena grinned, nudging the Doctor. He grinned, nudging her back.

Martha laughed. "Boys and their toys."

"All right, so I bounced. I thought '21st century, best place to find the Doctor' except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in _1869_..." he tapped the manipulator. "and this thing burnt out so it was useless."

"Told you." the Doctor mumbled.

Elena and Martha grinned. "You always have to be right, don't you, Doctor?"

"Yep."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you that would coincide with me." Jack said.

"That makes you more that 100 years old." Martha said.

"And looking good, don'cha think?" Jack grinned.

"I say it does." Elena grinned.

Jack winked at her and she winked back. The Doctor felt his blood boil at how Elena was flirting with Jack.

"So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

"But the thing is, how come you left him behind, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"I was busy." the Doctor answered. He looked at Elena.

She blushed. The Doctor smiled.

"Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you just get bored with us one day and disappear?" Martha asked.

"Not if you're blonde." Jack answered.

"Hey!" Elena yelled. "I'm blonde!" she tugged a pigtail.

"And a beautiful one too." Jack grinned.

Just then Jack was shoved. "Hey!"

Abe huffed. Jack sighed and began walking again with Martha, keeping his eyes on Abe. "What's his problem, Ells? Why does he have it in for me?"

"Like I said, Jack... he's very protective of me." she said. "I guess there's something in you he doesn't like. Give him time. He'll come around."

The Doctor whirled around and faced Jack and Martha. Elena, Sherlock, and John following his example. "You two! We're at the end of the universe. All right?" the Doctor exclaimed. "We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy…blogging!" he looked at the two for a moment. Martha had a look of shame. "Come on." The Doctor walked away. Before following him, Elena squeezed Martha's left arm gently, smiling a bit. Sherlock and John followed. Abe soon followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor walked to the edge of a canyon that looked like it once held a city of some sort. The others soon joined him. Elena was on his right with Sherlock and Abe between her and Jack. Martha and John were on the Doctor's left.

"Is that a city?" Martha asked in excitement.

"Looks like one." Elena said.

"A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or a conglomeration. Looks like it was grown." the Doctor said.

"But look there." Sherlock pointed to their right. "That's like pathways, roads…"

"Must have been some sort of life." the Doctor inhaled, agreeing with Sherlock. "Long ago."

"What killed it?" Martha asked.

"Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone." the Doctor and the others looked at the sky. "This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

Everyone, but the Doctor looked back at the city/hive. Jack was the first to speak. "It must have an atmospheric shell." he looked at the others. "We should be frozen to death."

"Well, Martha, Lena, John, Abe, Sherlock, and I, maybe. Not so sure about you, Jack." the Doctor looked knowingly at Jack.

"What about the people? Does no one survive?" Martha asked.

"Martha's right." Elena said. "Where is everyone?"

"I suppose we have to hope. Life will find a way." the Doctor said, looking from Elena to Martha.

Something seemed to have caught Jack's attention. "Well, he's not doin' too bad." he pointed left and down at a man. Everyone looked in that direction in confusion as they watched the man ran along one of the pathways barely ahead of group that held torches and was chasing after him.

"Is it me, or does that look like a hunt?" the Doctor asked just before he made a dash in that direction. He was quickly followed by Elena, Sherlock, John, and Abe. "Come on!" Jack and Martha quickly followed.


	50. Utopia Prt 2

The group ran towards the man. Elena, Abe, John, Sherlock, and the Doctor in front and Martha and Jack behind them. Since Abe was a dog and had long legs... he was bit up in front of the group.

Jack laughed with glee. "Oh, I've missed this!"

Elena laughed as well. "Definitely keeps you in shape! I'll tell ya that!"

"Well, I must say..." Jack as he looked up and down Elena's form. "I'm enjoying the view from where _I_ am."

Elena looked over at him and winked. "Not so bad yourself."

"Stop it!" the Doctor growled, feeling his jealousy spike.

As the group continued running towards the man, Elena could see he looked very terrified. He kept looking over his shoulder at the group that was chasing him. When they reached the man known as Padra, Jack said in a calm voice just as he took hold of Padra. "I've got you."

"We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!" Padra panted as Jack passed him to the Doctor.

Jack pulled out his revolver, aiming it at the group that was running towards them.

"Jack, don't you dare!" the Doctor warned. Pandra clung to the Doctor.

Jack looked at the Doctor and then back to the group still running towards them. He seemed to be debating whether he should heed the Doctor or not.

Seeing his dilemma, Elena ran over to Jack's side. "Give me that!" She grabbed the revolver and fired the gun three times in the air, causing the group to stop in their tracks. Martha yelped and watched as Elena pointed the gun at them. "Don't come any closer or I _will_ shoot!" she threatened, her eyes glowing orange. She glared at them. Abe was at her side, growling, his hackles up. Sherlock and John stood beside Elena, guns out, aiming them at the group as well.

The group backed away, a bit frightened by Elena's eyes and the power they could feel radiating off her.

"What the hell are they?" Martha asked.

"There's more of them. We've got to keep going." Padra said.

The Doctor looked at Padra and he him. "I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." He looked back the way they came to see more of the same kind of people who had chased Padra. "Or maybe not."

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." Padra said, looking back at the halted group.

The Doctor looked at the others. "Silo?"

"Silo." Jack agreed.

"Silo for me." Martha nodded.

"Yep." John.

"Agreed." Sherlock said, his voice icy.

"Lena?"

Elena never took her eyes off the group in front of her. "Silo."

Abe barked his agreement.

The eight ran to the silo followed by the group. As they ran, Elena's eyes returned to normal and she gave Jack his revolver. Both John and Sherlock put their guns away.

≈ΘҖ≈

They arrived at a gated area with watchtowers and guards. By this time, Abe had morphed into his ferret form and hid in Elena's pocket.

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" Padra yelled.

"Show me your teeth!" a guard yelled as the eight ran up to the gate. He shined a light on them. "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Show them your teeth." Padra told them.

The Doctor looked at the others. They then grimaced, displaying their chisel incisors.

The guard saw what he needed to see. "Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!"

Other guards opened the gate and the seven ran inside. Sherlock, John, and the Doctor made sure Elena ran in before them.

"Close! Close! Close!" the same guard who ordered the group to show their teeth ordered for the gates to close.

The gates were closed partly, the guard standing between. He fired his gun at the ground in front of the Futurekind. The Futurekind stopped running. The group stood, panting from running. Most of the Futurekind backed away, except one, who appeared to be the leader. He had facial tattoos, piercings, ritual scarring and pointed teeth. The others also had pointed teeth. Some had wild hair, pointed teeth, and some tattooing. All the Futurekind stared back at the humans. Elena glared at the leader.

"Humans. Humani." the leader, known as Chieftan. "Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from." the guard ordered. "I said go back!" Chieftan slowly walked forward, not heeding the guards words. The guard raised his gun. "Back!"

"Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun." Jack remarked to the Doctor.

"He's not my responsibility." the Doctor retorted, looking at Jack and then back to the Futurekind.

Elena rolled her eyes. She was between the two. "Men."

"Oi!" the Doctor playfully nudged her.

She winked at him.

"And I am?" Jack scoffed. He then laughed a bit. "That makes a change."

"Knock it off, Jack." Elena said.

"Kind will see you." Chieftan pointed to them. He looked straight at Elena. "Kind afraid of you." the Futurekind backed away when they looked at Elena. "Kind hungry. Ya!" He then signaled the others and they slowly backed away. Chieftan looked back and to Elena.

The guard put his gun down and walked towards the silo.

"Thanks for that." the Doctor said to the guard.

"Right. Let's get you inside." the guard said as Padra and the others followed them.

"My name is Padrafet Shafekane." Padra said. "Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

"Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." the guard grinned.

The guard led them into a large tunnel carved into a mountain, which led into the silo.

≈ΘҖ≈

In another part of the silo, that looked like a laboratory, an older man, whose name was Professor Yana, wore a white poet's shirt, maroon vest, a black tie, black pants, and shoes and a blue insectoid woman in a white lab coat, black shirt, black pants and shoes, named Chantho was working in his lab a male's voice came over the tannoy.

"Professor! We've got six new humans inside. One of them is calling himself a doctor." the voice, Attilo, said.

"Of medicine?" Yana asked a bit bewildered.

"He says of everything." Attila said.

"Wha..." a look of surprise and possibly happiness was on his face. "A scientist! Oh my word! Just—just—Chantho" he handed her something he had tinkered with "…oh, I don't know! I'm coming!" He scurried out of the lab.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, Martha, Sherlock, John, Jack and were standing with a young black man, known as Lt. Attilo.

"It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

"I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo." Padra said in desperation. "Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone."

The group looked at what was in their hands. It appeared to be a ticket of some sort. After the Futurekind had left, Abe had come out of hiding, morphed back to his dog form, standing between the Doctor and Elena.

"The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!" Everyone turned to see a young blonde-headed boy of about 10 sticking his head around a corner. "Passenger needs help."

"Right. What d'you need?" Creet said as he came over to the group. Padra walked over to Creet and looked at his clipboard.

Attilo then looked at the Doctor. "A blue box, you said."

"Big, tall, wooden." the Doctor said.

"Says 'Police'." Elena added. The Doctor nodded.

"We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do." Atillo said.

"Thank you." the Doctor said.

Elena nodded.

Atillo nodded and left.

"Come on." Creet said to Padra. They began to walk away.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked, following them.

"Old enough to work." Creet said, looking back at her. "This way."

≈ΘҖ≈

They followed him through corridors lined with people camping.

"So," Elena asked as she walked between Sherlock and John. "How's Mrs. Hudson?"

"She's well." Sherlock said.

"Misses your visits though." John smiled.

Elena smiled. "Is Anderson and Donovan still giving you trouble, Sherlock?"

"All the time." he said in a bored tone. "Even after you punched Anderson, causing him to land on his arse and you suspending Donovan..." he gave her a knowing look. "because you caught her doing an illegal drug bust in my apartment without Lestrade's permission. And let's not forget _Anderson_... again. I know you sent Anderson's wife the pictures of Donovan and Anderson in bed together."

Elena snickered. "Well, they were bothering you, Sherlock." she wrapped her arm around his, laying her head on his arm, looking at him fondly. "_Nobody_ messes with _my_ family and gets away with it."

Sherlock smiled back fondly, kissed the crown of her head, and laid his hand on hers.

"Do you think they'll stop pestering you now, Sherlock?" John snickered, thinking back on those incidents. He looked at Elena and wrapped an arm around her. "They still can't believe you did those things, Elena."

Elena laughed and wrapped her other arm around John's waist. "Hopefully they'll leave you alone, Sherlock. If not... they'll back off then. What about..." she said in a softer tone. "Moriarty? Still having trouble dealing with him?"

Sherlock's smile vanished. "Unfortunately."

"And how's Lestrade?" Elena asked. "Wife still cheating on him?"

Sherlock nodded.

"I can't still believe he's still with her." Elena said. "But I have to admit... Lestrade's very faithful... even though his wife isn't."

They then heard Creet calling out. "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

"The Shafekanes anyone?" Padra asked.

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shefkane? Anyone know the Shefkane family?" Creet asked. "Anyone called Shafekane?"

Martha looked around her at all the people. One man took his hat off in greeting. People around shook their heads.

"It's like a refugee camp." Martha stated. She saw young children running here and there.

One of the two kids ran into Sherlock and fell on her bum. She looked up at Sherlock, feeling fear creep into her. Sherlock looked down at her and offered her his hand. The girl slowly took it and Sherlock helped her up.

"You all right, sweetie?" Elena asked.

The girl nodded.

Elena smiled. "Good." she moved to the side. "Off you go."

The girls smiled at them.

"Thank you, sir." the girl thanked Sherlock before the girls continued on where they were going.

"Martha's right." Elena said has the group continued on.

"Stinking." Jack said just as he passed by a rather large man. He stared at Jack, taking offense by that. "Ooh, sorry. No offense."

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived." the Doctor looked at a family. "Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas." and then at others as he passed by. They looked back solemnly. "And then another million as downloads, but you always revert tp the same basic shape. The fundamental humans."

"Kistane Shafekane." Creet called.

"End of the universe and here you are." the Doctor leaned towards Elena and smiled at her when she looked at him. "Indomitable! That's the word! Indomitable! Ha!"

Nearing the end of the corridor, Creet called out, "Is there a Kistane Shafekane?"

An older woman stood. "That's me." she gasped when she saw Padra.

"Mother?" Padra asked. It was like he couldn't believe he was seeing his family before him.

"Oh my God." Kistane gasped.

"Beltone?" Padra asked before running and embracing his family.

Elena smiled at the joyous sight before her. "Now _that's_ what I call a family reunion."

Martha was smiling and feeling the same thing. "It's not all bad news."

As Jack walked down, a good-looking man passes by. "Captain Jack Harkness." he shook the man's hand. "And who are you?"

Releasing her grip on Sherlock and John, Elena walked over to the Doctor, who was examining a door, using his sonic screwdriver to try to open it. She looked over at Jack.

"Stop it." the Doctor said.

Elena snickered when she saw Jack look back at the Doctor and then at the man.

"Give us a hand with this." She watched as Jack reluctantly release man's hand before he and Martha joined them. "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." Jack went to work on the keypad while the Doctor continued to use his sonic screwdriver and Elena examined the door closely. "Let's find out where we are." All of a sudden the door slid open, causing both Elena and the Doctor to almost fall out of the silo.

"Whoa!" both exclaimed.

Jack grabbed the back of the Doctor's jacket while Sherlock and John each wrapped an arm around Elena's waist.

"Elena!" John and Sherlock yelled.

Jack pulled the Doctor back while both Sherlock and John did the same with Elena.

"Gotcha." Jack said.

"We've got you, Elena." John said.

"Thanks." the Doctor and Elena said.

"How do you cope without me?" Jack asked.

"I have Elena here." the Doctor grinned, looking at Elena. "What more do I need?"

Elena blushed.

"Now that is what I call a rocket." Martha exclaimed, leaning in beside Elena and looking in. Sherlock and John looked over her shoulder.

"They're not refugees," Elena said.

"They're passengers." Sherlock said.

The Doctor nodded.

"He said they were going to Utopia." Martha said.

"But that doesn't make any sense." John said.

"The perfect place." the Doctor said. "100 trillion years, it's still the..." he looked down to the engines. "...same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?" the question was directed at Jack.

"Nope." Jack examined the rocket. "Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

"Boiling." the Doctor agreed.

"Yep." Elena agreed.

Everyone stepped back and Jack closed the door. They made a circle, facing each other. It went like this: The Doctor, Elena, Abe, Martha, Sherlock, John, and Jack.

The Doctor continued, "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

"Utopia means an imaginary and indefinitely remote place." Sherlock said. "Often capitalized: a place of ideal perfection especially in laws, government, and social conditions. Or an impractical scheme for social improvement."

Everyone looked at Sherlock, except Elena and John.

"How..." the Doctor said.

"Sherlock does that." Elena smiled. "It's his thing."

Just then Yana ran up to them. He stood between Jack and the Doctor. Yana looked between the men. He pointed, looking at Jack. "The Doctor?"

Elena pointed to the Doctor. "That's him."

"Yep. That's me."

A smile lit up Yana's face. "Oh, Good! Good!" Yana took the Doctor's hand and began leading him away from the group in the way he came from. The others shared a look of confusion before quickly following. "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

The Doctor looked back to the others, a bit bewildered. "It's good apparently."

None of them took notice of the woman they passed sitting along the wall. She opened her mouth to show that she was one of the Futurekind.


	51. Utopia Prt 3

Yana and the Doctor entered the lab and a smile lit up on Chantho's face when she saw Yana. "Chan—welcome—tho."

Yana didn't greet her back. He was showing the Doctor various pieces of equipment. "This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the…"

The others came walking in. Chantho smiled and nodded her head. "Chan—welcome—tho."

"Hello." Elena smiled. "I'm Elena."

"Chan—Chantho—tho." Chantho said.

"And over here is the footprint impellor system." Yana continued and the Doctor followed, looking at said system. "If you know anything about endtime gravity…"

"Hello. Who are you?" Martha asked, smiling.

"Chan—Chantho—tho." Chantho said.

"John Watson." John greeted.

"Chan—Chantho—tho." Chantho said.

Sherlock stayed quiet.

"He's Sherlock," Elena said.

"Chan—Chantho—tho." Chantho said.

"But we can't get it to harmonize!" Yana said.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack flirted.

"Stop it." Elena and the Doctor said.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked.

"Chan—I do not protest—tho." Chantho smiled, looking at the Doctor.

Chantho looked back at Jack. "Maybe later, Blue." Jack winked. Chantho seemed to become shy. Jack clapped his hands. "So, what have we got here?" And then went over to Yana and the Doctor.

Martha followed Jack, curious when she heard a sound coming from his pack. "What was that?"

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" the Doctor asked, looking up.

"Yeah, except without a..." Yana looked down and the Doctor followed. "...stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could..." he looked at the Doctor. "...harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them," he looked at the equipment. "well, we might yet make it. But, eh..." he looked back at the Doctor. "What do you think, Doctor? Eh? Any ideas?"

By this time, Elena, Abe, Sherlock, John, and Chantho had joined them.

"Well, um, basically…" the Doctor did a slow circle. Yana waited for his answer. "sort of…not a clue."

"Nothing?" Yana asked.

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." the Doctor apologized.

Elena looked at Yana and could see he looked so dejected.

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." he said sadly.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "If I know one thing, sir. I know the Doctor won't rest till he finds a way to help you. I've known him long enough to know that."

Yana smiled and laid a hand over hers. "Thank you my dear."

She smiled.

In the sitting area, Martha was examining Jack's bag when she pulled out a bubbling container with a hand in it. "Oh my God." she set the container on a table. The others came over. "You've got a hand." The Doctor sat in the chair facing the container. Yana looked at the hand in confusion. "A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

Bending down, Sherlock looked at the hand in fascination. "Fascinating."

John rolled his eyes. "Oh dear god. Not this."

"Here we go." Elena mumbled.

"But that, that, that's my hand!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking at Jack.

"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack said like it was nothing.

"Chan—is this a tradition amongst your people—tho?" Chantho asked the group.

Sherlock, John, and Elena shook their heads.

"Not on my street." Martha exclaimed, looking at Chantho before looking at the Doctor. "What d'you mean that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them."

"Long story." the Doctor looked at Martha and then back to his hand. "I lost my hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha laughed.

"Um yeah. Yeah I did. Yeah." the Doctor said before waving his right hand fingers at her. "Hello." he grinned.

Elena giggled a bit at the Doctor's childishness. The Doctor to grinned and winked at her.

Blushing a bit, Elena collected herself, still grinning. "Remember, Martha, the Doctor said he had regenerated."

"Might I ask what species are you?" Yana asked, becoming curious.

Looking at Yana, the Doctor inhaled. "Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them?" he looked from Yana to Chantho. Their expression said they had never heard of Time Lords. "Legend or anything?" Looking from Chantho to the Doctor, Yana shrugged his shoulders. "Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

Elena rolled her eyes. "This coming from one with a big ego."

"Oi!" he gently kicked her.

Elena stuck her tongue at him.

"Chan—" Chantho, looking at Yana and he her. "It is said that I am the last of my species..." looked at the Doctor. "...too—tho."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chantho." Elena said sincerely.

"Chan-thank you-tho." Chantho said.

"Sorry, what was your name?" the Doctor asked her, leaning forward.

"My assistant..." Yana said, gaining everyone's attention. "...and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth." Chantho smiled at Yana. "This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

"The city outside, that was yours?" the Doctor asked.

Chantho nodded. "Chan—the conglomeration died—tho."

The Doctor's expression changed to glee. Like he what he had said before was right. "Conglomeration! That's what I said!" he leaned back in his seat.

Elena glared at him.

The Doctor looked at her, confusion written on his face. "What?"

"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack said in mellowed tone.

Elena nodded.

A look a realization passed over the Doctor's face. "Oh, yes." he leaned forward. His expression became apoplectic. "Sorry."

"Chan—most grateful—tho." Chantho smiled.

"You grew another hand?" John asked this time.

"Yep." the Doctor said.

John looked at the hand in the jar like it was alien... which it was.

Martha couldn't wrap her mind around it. It was too weird seeing the Doctor's hand in a jar and seeing him with two hands as well.

"Hello again." the Doctor waved his right fingers. He then stood, looking at Martha. "It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." he held his hand out and wiggled his fingers.

Martha hesitated before shaking his hand with hers. She laughed nervously. "All this time and you're still full of surprises."

The Doctor clicked his tongue and winked at her.

"Wouldn't have him any other way, would we?" Elena asked, smiling and shaking the Doctor's hand as well, not at all bothered.

The Doctor grinned, winking at her, causing her to blush.

"Chan—you are most unusual—tho." Chantho laughed.

"Well..." the Doctor grinned.

"You have no idea, Chantho." Elena smiled, nudging the Doctor.

"Oi!" the Doctor said, nudging her back.

Elena laughed.

"So what about those things outside?" Jack nodded his head the way they had come. "The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

"We call them the Futurekind." Yana said, shrugging his shoulders. "Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

"Sherlock mentioned earlier that Utopia meant an imaginary and indefinitely remote place or often capitalized as a place of ideal perfection especially in laws, government, and social conditions. Or an impractical scheme for social improvement." Elena said.

"That's true. He has knowledge of Utopia." Yana laughed a bit. "Every human knows of Utopia." Yana laughed a bit. He looked at the Doctor, who looked confused. "Where have you been?"

"Bit of a hermit." the Doctor said.

"A hermit..." Yana nodded to Jack and the others, excluding Chantho. "with friends?"

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves." Yana looked at him like he didn't believe the Doctor's story. "It's good fun…for a hermit. So... even though Sherlock gave us the basic definition of Utopia..."

Grinning a bit, Yana crooked his right index finger and led them to a computer that showed a navigational chart with a blinking red dot. "The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia." he pointed to the red dot. "Originated from that point."

"Where is that?" Elena asked, looking over the Doctor's left shoulder.

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night." Yana explained.

"What do you think is out there?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know." Yana looked at Sherlock before looking back at the screen. "A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve..." the Doctor, Elena, Sherlock and John looked at Yana. "...mankind—" they looked back at the screen. "—to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

The Doctor looked at Yana, grinning. "Oh yes."

All of a sudden, Elena felt a dull headache. She looked at Yana and saw that he had his eyes tightly shut and was breathing somewhat heavily. He also appeared to be in pain.

"And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's…ooh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." the Doctor said. He then noticed something was wrong Yana. "Professor? Professor? Professor!"

Like a switch, the headache was gone... like it was never there. She noticed the pain on Yana's face vanished as well.

"I, er, ahem..." Yana cleared his throat. "Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do." he began walking away from the group. "Now if you could leave. Thank you."

Standing, the Doctor asked, "You all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine!" Yana looked at the Doctor. "And busy!" he looked away.

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it?" the Doctor said. Elena saw Yana's face. From the expression on Yana's face, both he knew what the Doctor was saying was true. "This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We will find a way!" Yana exclaimed, looking at the Doctor with determination.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there..." the Doctor said as Yana sat down. "...they still think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope." Yana said.

"You got that right, Professor." Elena said.

Yana looked at her.

"If there's one thing these people can have in these dark times... that's _hope_." she smiled. "Hope has kept them going this long. Like it has you. Don't give up."

Yana smiled at her.

None saw another symbol light up.

"Quite right. And I must say, Professor…" the Doctor said, removing his coat. As he passed Jack, Jack took it, surprising the Doctor. The Doctor walked up to Yana. "Um, what was it?"

"Yana." Yana said.

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did..." the Doctor picked up the circuit and used the sonic screwdriver on it before switching it on. "... this?" All of a sudden the lights and power switched on.

Chantho gasped, looking up. Her face went from shock to happiness. Yana looked up as well, not believing what just happened. Chantho looked at Yana. lit up. "Chan—it's working—tho!"

Elena grinned at their expressions. She always loved this part.

Yana stood and looked around the room. "But how did you do that?" He looked at the Doctor.

"Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you..." the Doctor said before grinning. "I'm brilliant."

Elena rolled her eyes. "With a big ego."

"Hush you." the Doctor said.

All Elena did was stick her tongue out.

John whispered to Martha. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah." she said. "All the time." She smiled, looking fondly at her two best friends.


	52. Utopia Prt 4

While the passengers were getting ready to board the rocket, it was all business in the lab as everyone worked away at different controls. After the Doctor saw Yana was doing well, he ran over to a desk and pointed at a rectangular object. Seeing this, Elena tossed it to Jack, who caught it.

"Destination: Utopia." Atillo said over the loudspeaker.

The Doctor went over to where John, Martha, and Chantho were, laying down a metal pad of some kind and then directed them. "There..." He then turned around just as Sherlock tossed him a metal sheet, catching it in mid-air. He turned to the girls and John and pointed. "And there."

≈ΘҖ≈

In the engine control room, Atillo and another man began hitting some switches on the banks of machinery.

≈ΘҖ≈

Above, the gates open to allow the water tanker in.

≈ΘҖ≈

"All troops fall back to the silo. I repeat, all troops fall back to the silo." Atillo said over the loudspeaker.

A truck came rolling in towards the silo.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside the gates, the Futurekind watched as everything went on. Once the truck was inside the gates, the guards shut the gates.

"Inside! Everyone inside!" the guard ordered as a man began chaining up the gate. The men then began running towards the silo. "C'mon! Move, move, move!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Down in the engine room, Atillo looked into a second room containing five cylinders.

Padra and his family were in a queue heading for the rocket. Padra looked back at his brother, who smiled back at him.

"I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding." Atillo said over the speaker.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Martha and Chantho were heading in the opposite direction from the queues carrying circuit boards.

Excuse me." Martha said. "Hey," Martha smiled, spotting a familiar boy. "what was your name?" she thought for a moment and the name came to her. "Creet."

"That's right, miss." Creet said.

"Who are you with, Creet? You got family?" Martha asked.

"No, miss." Creet said. "There's just me."

A look of sadness came upon Martha's face. "Oh. Well, good luck." she looked at Chantho for a second before looking back at Creet. "What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?"

"My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds." Creet said. His face lit up in excitement.

Martha smiled. "Good for her. Go on, off you go." she nodded to the other passengers. "Get your seat."

Creet walked off, Martha watching him. After they passed everyone, the Futurekind infiltrator stepped out, watching them leave.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, Elena, and Yana were working on either side of a large clear circuit board in the center of the lab.

The Doctor suddenly sniffed the cord in his hands. "Is this..?"

"Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together." Yana said.

Elena, holding another cord, sniffed it as well.

"But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples." the Doctor said, surprise written in voice.

"Professor Yana, you're a genius." Elena smiled.

Yana smiled back at her, a feeling of appreciation filling him. He then turned to the Doctor. "Says the man who made it work."

"Ooh…it's easy coming in at the end but…you're stellar." the Doctor said as both Elena and Yana looked at him. "This is…this is magnificent." Yana had a small smile and Elena nodded. "I don't often say that 'cause…well, 'cause of me."

Elena rolled her eyes and bumped her hip with his. "Knock it off, Doctor."

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another." Yana said.

"If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." Elena said. Yana chuckled like she was joking. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies." Yana said, looking at her. "They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

John came over and began helping Elena with her directing him. She continued on, listening in on the Doctor and Yana's conversation.

"Well you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here." the Doctor said, looking to Yana he him. "You're staying behind."

Both John and Elena looked at the two.

"You are, Professor?" Elena asked.

Yana nodded. "With Chantho. She won't leave without me." he looked at the cords in his hands. "Simply refuses."

Elena smiled. "She's quite devoted to you."

Yana looked at her. "Oh?"

"She won't leave you until you do. That's a _true_ friend, Professor." she looked at her cords. "Those are very rare to find _these_ days."

"You would give your life so they could fly." the Doctor said.

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia." Yana said. "Time I had some sleep."

Just then Atillio's voice was heard over the tannoy. "Professor," everyone looked up. "tell the Doctor we've found his blue box."

A look of happiness came upon the Doctor's face. "Ah!"

"Doctor."

Everyone joined Sherlock and Jack at the monitor. They saw the TARDIS was safely inside the silo.

"Professor... it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just..." the Doctor looked at Yana, who kept looking at the screen, seeming to be in a daze, before looking back at the TARDIS. "...have found you a way out." the Doctor smiled, patting Yana on the shoulder before heading into the TARDIS.

Elena looked at Yana in concern. The dull headache returned and a bit more painful, but nothing she couldn't ignore. "Professor?"

Yana didn't acknowledge her.

"Professor!"

Yana inhaled deeply. "What?" he looked at Elena.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, my dear." Yana said as he went over and sat down.

Abe stared at Yana, his gut feeling telling him something was familiar, yet off about Yana. He knew he had to keep a close eye on him. He decided to keep close to Elena.

Sherlock examined Yana as well. There was something off about Yana that Sherlock didn't like. He had even seen the painful expression on both Elena and Yana's face. It concerned Sherlock that Elena was in pain one minute and then fine the next. And what bothered him too was her necklace. He noticed the symbols were lit. When they were children, they weren't.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the TARDIS, the Doctor was coming out of one of the grills, holding a hose and out of the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Extra power." the Doctor said. He then inserted the hose into outlet. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting?" Just then Chantho and Martha came into the room. "Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

When Martha saw the TARDIS, a smile lit her face. "Oh, am I glad to see that thing." She stopped to look at the TARDIS for a moment.

Chantho, seeing Yana and feeling concerned, went over to him. "Chan—Professor, are you all right—tho?"

Yana looked at Chantho. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine." he then said stronger. "I'm fine." he looked away. "Just get on with it."

Elena arched an eyebrow. Sherlock came over and stood beside her. "Something isn't right, Elena."

Elena nodded in agreement.

John walked over to them. "What do you mean?"

"His body language." Sherlock said.

"You're right, Sherlock." Elena said. She looked at Sherlock and he her. "He tells us he's fine when he isn't. Something isn't right here."

"Connect those circuits into the spar—same as that last lot." Jack instructed Martha, who looked in the direction he was pointing. "But quicker."

Martha did as she was told. "Yes, sir."

The Doctor went over to Yana's side, bending down slightly. "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it."

"It's just a headache. Just—Just noise inside my head, Doctor." Yana said. This gained Elena's attention. The Doctor knelt, looking closely at Yana. "Constant noise inside my head."

She and Sherlock walked up to Yana's other side. Elena asked, "What sort of noise?"

Yana looked at her and sighed, thinking for a moment before answering. "It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer."

Elena's face went slightly pale, though she hoped none of the others saw.

"When did they start?" John asked now in doctor mode.

The Doctor wanted to ask that question and even though he and John were both doctors... he knew it was in John's nature to look after people.

"Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour." Yana inhaled. "Still..." he looked at the four. "... no rest for the wicked." he stood and went back to work.

The Doctor smiled, but he also felt worry slowly build up inside him.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha and Chantho were working on the circuits.

"How long have you been with the professor?" Martha asked.

"Chan—17 years—tho." Chantho answered.

"Blimey. A long time." Martha said.

Chantho looked at Martha. "Chan—I adore him—tho."

"Oh right, and he—"

"Chan-I don't think he even notices—tho." Chantho said. If Chantho's species could blush, she'd be blushing like a red rose.

"Tell me about it." Martha said. "I know for a fact that Elena and the Doctor like... may even love each other, but are too stubborn to admit it."

"Chan—but I am happy to serve—tho." Chantho said. "Chan—has the Doctor ever said anything to Elena—tho?"

"No." Martha said a bit sadly. "Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with 'chan'?"

"Chan—yes—tho." Chantho answered.

"And end every sentence with…" Martha said.

"Chan—tho—tho."

"What would you happen if you didn't?" Martha asked a bit curiously.

Chantho looked at Martha with a look of shock. "Chan—that would be rude—tho." She then looked to the others, laughing nervously before looking back at the circuits.

"What, like swearing?"

Chantho looked to the others and then Martha. She then spoke in a softer voice. "Chan—indeed—tho."

Martha said in the same voice. "Go on, just once."

Chantho smiled nervously. "Chan—I can't—tho."

Martha smiled encouragingly. "Oh, do it for me.

Looking at the others briefly and then back to Martha. "No." And giggled.

Martha looked at the others. The others never seemed to notice.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the control room, Atillo walked over to one of the monitors. "Professor!" he didn't receive any connections. "Systems are down." he then typed Yana's name into the system. "Professor, are you getting me?" Just then he saw Yana come into focus.

"I'm here! We're ready!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Yana was sitting at the screen. "Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." He then lost the connection with Atillo. "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

Martha came up behind him. "Anything I can do? I've finished that lot."

"And the others haven't asked me to help with anything yet?" Elena said coming up as well.

"Yes, if you could." Elena moved aside as Yana got up so Martha could sit in the chair he had sat. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

Martha nodded. "Certainly, sir." she and Yana looked at one another. "Just don't ask me to do shorthand." They shared a small laugh.

"Right." Yana said just as he began to leave.

Just then Elena saw Atillo's face return. "Professor!"

"Are you still there?" Atillo said.

"Ah," Yana said coming to stand beside Elena. "present and correct. Send your man inside..."

≈ΘҖ≈

"...we'll keep the levels down from here." Yana said on screen in the control room.

Atillo nodded.

After getting one of his men named Jate in a hazmat suit, Atillo slid open the heavy door leading to the second room containing the five cylinders. Closing the door, Atillo watched Jate for a moment.

≈ΘҖ≈

The screen switched to the second room.

"He's inside." Atillo said on the monitor. "And good luck to him."

The Doctor put his specks on.

Yana walked over to Jack. "Captain, keep the levels below the red." Both Chantho and Jack nodded in understanding.

"Where is that room?" the Doctor asked.

"It's underneath the rocket." Yana said as he stood next to the Doctor, looking at the screen. "Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But..." he walked towards Martha and Elena with the Doctor following. "...the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

The Doctor looked over Elena's shoulder while Sherlock looked over her other. "Stet? Never heard of it."

John was beside Martha.

"You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough, if we can hold..." he looked at the others and then back at the monitor. "the radiation back from here. We can hold the radiation back from here."

All watched the monitor as Jate worked on the couplings. Just as the first coupling fell, an alarm began to sound.

A look of horror flashed over Yana's face. It's rising…0.2." he looked at Jack. "Keep it level!"

"Yes, sir!"

Yana looked back at the monitor.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jate moved on to the second coupling. Soon, the second connection is made. Jate exhaled, glad nothing went wrong.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Futurekind woman walked into the power room, saw a wall box marked electricity hazard. She walked over, opening it and began switching off fuses.

≈ΘҖ≈

All of a sudden more alarms went go off, causing Chantho and Jack to look up, stunned. Everyone else also looked up.

"What the hell is that!?" John yelled.

"Oh shit!" Elena exclaimed.

Sherlock looked around.

"Chan—we're losing power—tho!" Chantho exclaimed, becoming scared.

Jack put comforting hands on her shoulder.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Futurekind woman continued switching the fuses off when she took notice of a weight and throws it at the fuse box, causing irreparable damage.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Radiation's rising!" the Doctor yelled.

Jack ran over to the circuits. "We've lost control!"

"The chamber's going to flood." Yana said.

"Jack! Override the vents!" the Doctor ordered.

Jack did as instructed.

≈ΘҖ≈

Even with the alarms going, Jate kept working. He wasn't going to let the alarms to stop him.

"Get out!" Atillo yelled from behind the door. Jate looked at him before continuing on working. "Get out of there! Jate!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The woman laughed at the flames and the chaos she had just created. Two armed guards find her.

"Oi! You!" one guard yelled.

She looked over her right shoulder.

"Go!" both guards yelled just before they fired.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena watched as Jack took hold of two live cables. "Jack, what the hell are you doing!?"

"We can jump start the override!" Jack said, holding both cables together.

"Don't! It's going to flare!" the Doctor warned.

Jack screamed as he felt the power course through him. All the others could do was watch helpless. They then watch as Jack fell to the floor, apparently dead.

"Jack!" Elena screamed.

≈ΘҖ≈

Atillo looked to his right before looking back at Jate. "Jate, get out of there! Get out!"

Jate looked like he was having trouble breathing. Atillo watched as Jate's body disintegrated and the suit fell to the floor.

"No!" Atillo screamed.

≈ΘҖ≈

John, Elena, and Martha rushed to Jack's form.

"I've got him." Martha said.

"Chan—don't touch the cables—tho." Chantho warned. She bent down and carefully pushed them away.

As everyone went to Jack, the Doctor watched, unperturbed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Yana apologized.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" the Doctor asked.

Elena watched as Martha started mouth-to-mouth on Jack and John did the heart compressions.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start." Yana said. "It was all for nothing!"

"Oh, I don't know." the Doctor said as he walked forward. "Martha, leave him." he then pulled her up gently before he went over and did the same with Elena.

"You've gotta let me try." Martha said.

"Come on. Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone." the Doctor said, still standing with Elena. "It strikes me, Professor," Yana looked at him. "you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Yana said.

"Well…" the Doctor said just as Jack gasped for breath. The Doctor removed his glasses. "I've got just the man."

Yana looked down at Jack.

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked.

Martha laughed.

Elena smiled. "Not really, Jack."

"Oh." Jack said, slightly discouraged. But then his demeanor returned to normal. "Oh well."


	53. Utopia Prt 5

Both Jack and the Doctor raced through the silo to the control room. They saw Atillo sitting at the desk.

"Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket! I promise you're gonna fly." the Doctor said to Atillo.

"The chamber's flooded!" Atillo said, turning to the Doctor.

"Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" the Doctor said. He watched as Atillo left. He saw Jack removing his shirt. "Wh-What are you taking your clothes off for?"

"I'm going in." Jack said.

"Well by the looks of it," the Doctor said looking at the door and then back at Jack. "I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh."

"I look good though." Jack said just before he ran to the door and stopped before it. He looked back at the Doctor. "How long have you known?"

The Doctor looked at him. "Ever since I ran away from you." the two stared at one another for a few moment. "Good luck."

Jack entered the room, shut the door and went straight to the couplings. The Doctor watches from the window.

≈ΘҖ≈

Everyone gathered at the computer, Martha pressed a button, but didn't receive any picture. "We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?"

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside." the Doctor said over the speaker

"And still alive?" Elena teased.

"Oh, yes." the Doctor said.

The girls could hear a grin in his tone.

Yana had a look of surprise. "But he should evaporate." he stood behind Chantho and Martha. "What sort of a man is he?"

"I've only just met him." Martha said. "But Elena here has traveled with him longer than I have. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

"He travels in time?" Yana looked away distractedly. He then began hearing voices whispering in his head.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS." Martha pointed to the TARDIS. "The sports car of time travel, he says."

Yana could hear Martha's voice echoing in his head. He looked at the TARDIS. "That's a TARDIS. That's a TARDIS. That's a TARDIS."

"When did you first realize?" the Doctor asked.

"Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin…In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew." Jack said.

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just…just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong." the Doctor said.

"Thanks." Jack said sarcastically.

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Lena was right. She said the TARDIS tried to shake you off. The TARDIS flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So what you're saying is that you're, uh," Jack said just as they heard a coupling fall. "...prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that." the Doctor said.

"Shame on you." Jack laughed.

"Yeah."

"Last thing I remember back when I was mortal…I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

"Rose."

"I thought you sent her back home."

"She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But she was human."

Elena looked over at Yana and became concerned. "Professor?" She walked over to him when he didn't answer. Looking at him, she saw tears.

"Time War" was echoing in Yana's head.

"Do you think she could change me back?" Jack asked in a hopeful tone.

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

Hearing this, Elena looked down.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Yep." the Doctor said.

"I went back to her estate, in the 90s, just once or twice. Watched her growing up." Elena could hear the fondness in Jack's voice. "Never said hello," he made of sound like he was struggling. "...timelines and all that."

"Do you wanna die?"

"Oh, this one's a little stuck."

"Jack?"

There was a moment of silent.

"I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving..." Elena heard a smile in Jack's voice. "and that's fantastic."

"You may be out there somewhere." the Doctor's said.

"I could go meet myself." Jack agreed.

"Well, the only man you're ever gonna be happy with." the Doctor said.

Jack laughed. "This new regeneration, it's kinda cheeky."

"Hmm."

Yana heard "regeneration" echoing in his head.

"I never understand half the things he says." Martha said to Chantho before turning to Yana and became concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Chan—Professor, what is it—tho?" Chantho asked as the others joined Yana and Elena.

"Time travel. They say..." Yana said as the others looked at one another. "there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man."

"I don't think you're a stupid old man, Professor Yana." Elena smiled, laying a hand on his arm. He looked at her. "I think you're a genius. You can sure give the Doctor a run for his money so to speak."

"Thank you, my dear." he smiled, patting her hand. "But I never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." he pulled out a fobwatch from his waistcoat pocket.

Elena gasped when she saw the fobwatch. She remembered the incident with the Family of Blood and when the Doctor decided to become human. "Martha, Lena, this watch is me. I'm going to become human."

"Time and time and time again. Always running out on me." Yana said distantly.

Martha's eyes widen in realization. She looked at Yana. "Can I have a look at that?"

Yana looked at the fobwatch. "Oh, it's only an old relic." he looked at her and chuckled. "Like me."

"Where did you get it?"

"Hm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this." Yana explained.

"Have you opened it?" John asked.

"Why would I? It's broken." Yana said.

"How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?" Sherlock asked.

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Yana said. Martha took the watch and turned it over. Both she and Elena gasped. The fobwatch bared the same engravings as the Doctor's. Martha stepped back, breathing nervously.

Yana looked at the two a bit bewildered. "Does it matter?"

"No. It's…nothing. It's…" Martha said. "Listen, everything's fine up here." she began to move away. "I'm gonna see if the Doctor needs me." she looked at Elena. "Elly. Wanna help?"

"No." Elena said. "Abe, John, Sherlock will go with you, though."

"What?"

"What?" both Sherlock and John said.

Elena walked a bit away with Martha, their backs to Yana. Elena took her TARDIS key off and handed it to Martha. "Take this and keep it safe, Martha."

"Why?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Elena looked at Yana, who was watching them. "I have feeling... something about that fobwatch... there's a presence in that fobwatch that isn't righteous. Like whatever or _who_ever is in there is someone who you nor I should trifle with until the Doctor gets back here. Go!" she pushed Martha. "Go!"

"Be careful, Alena." Sherlock said.

Elena nodded and watched them leave the room. When they were gone, she pulled something out: a gold pocket watch. She put it back, plastered a fake smile and turned back to Yana.


	54. Utopia Prt 6

Jack released the last coupling and he laughed, looking at the Doctor. "Yes!"

"Now get out of there! Come on!" the Doctor ordered.

≈ΘҖ≈

John, Sherlock, Abe, and Martha ran through the corridors, wanting to reach Jack and the Doctor as soon as possible and tell them what they had discovered and get back to Elena. All three had a sinking feeling in their gut.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack opened and closed the door behind him, re-entering the control room. He passed the Doctor.

The Doctor was on the phone with Atillo. "Lieutenant, everyone on board?"

"Ready and waiting." Atillo answered.

"Stand by! Two minutes to ignition." the Doctor said before hanging up. He then ran over to a control panel and began pressing some buttons.

"Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed. Countdown commences T minus 99…98…" Atillo said on the speaker.

Sherlock, John, Abe, and Martha ran in, seeing Jack and the Doctor running around the controls.

The Doctor saw and faced them. "Ah, nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down..." Martha looked at both Sherlock and John and they her. "the rocket shoots up." the Doctor looked to his right and ran to some controls. "Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable."

While Jack kept working, Martha, John, and Sherlock moved in front of the Doctor as he worked.

"Doctor, it's the professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fobwatch. It's the same as yours." the Doctor looked at her. "Same writing on it. Same… everything."

"Don't be ridiculous." he said.

"I'm sorry." John said. "But what's a fobwatch?"

The two ignored John's question.

"I asked him. He said..." Martha looked down a bit, like she was thinking what Yana had told her. "... he's had it all his life."

Jack looked at them like it wasn't a big deal. "So he's got the same watch."

Martha looked at Jack. "Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing."

"No, no, no. It's this…" the Doctor said a bit flustered. Like he couldn't believe what Martha was saying. "This thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human."

"And it's the same watch." Martha said.

The Doctor turned to Martha, not believing her. "It can't be."

An alarm suddenly blared and the Doctor ran over to try and fix it. Martha watched him.

"That means he could be a Time Lord." Jack said, pointing at him. "You might not be the last one."

"Jack, keep it level!" the Doctor ordered.

"But that's brilliant, isn't it?" Martha asked.

"Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah." the Doctor said, his voice cracking a bit. "But they died. The Time Lords. All of them. They died."

"Not if he was human." Jack said, looking at them.

"What did he say, Martha?" the Doctor asked her. She didn't answer. The Doctor lunged at her, yelling, _**"What did he say!?"**_

This caused Martha to gasp. "He looked at the watch like he... could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."

"What about now?" the Doctor looked at her with desperation. "Can he see it now?" He then looked around, like he was looking for something... or someone. "Where's Lena?"

"She's..." John said.

"What?" the Doctor said. **"WHERE IS SHE!?"**

"She's with the professor." Martha said. "She gave me her TARDIS key and told me to keep it safe." she took Elena's key out, showing the Doctor. "She said that something didn't feel right. She said she could feel a presence that we shouldn't trifle with until you were back."

"There's something else." Sherlock said.

The Doctor looked at him.

"There a couple of times that I noticed where she had been in pain and then it was like she wasn't."

The Doctor breathed heavily.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena watched Yana very carefully as he held his fobwatch. She looked at Chantho. "Chantho, get away from him."

"Chan—why must I—tho?" she asked.

"Something is wrong with the professor." Elena said, holding her hand out to Chantho. "Please."

Chantho took Elena's hand and stood with her as they watched Yana.

Yana, looking at his fobwatch, heard different voices echoing in his head.

_"The TARDIS. The time vortex."_ the Doctor said.

A low evil laugh.

_"Regeneration. Regeneration."_ Jack said.

_"The drums, the drums, the drums. The never-ending drumbeat. Open me, you human fool. Open the light and summon me and receive my majesty."_ a male's voice said.

_"Destroy him! And you will give your power to me!"_ a second male's voice said.

Elena slowly walked towards Yana, keeping a distance between them. She kept Chantho behind her. She saw the liquid the Doctor's hand was in bubbling... like it was reacting to something.

"Chan—Yana, won't you please take some rest—tho?" Chantho pleaded.

≈ΘҖ≈

"If he escaped the Time War then..." Jack said as he handed the Doctor something. "it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe."

"Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said…" Martha said.

Everyone watched as the Doctor launched the rocket.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Professor... what ever you do," Elena said. "Don't open that watch."

Not heeding her, Elena watched in horror as Yana opened the watch, releasing its contents. Chantho gasped, clinging to Elena.

"Oh, shit." Elena gasped.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the control room, the Doctor finally understood what was happening. He remembered the Face of Boe's words and made the connection.

"**Y**ou. **A**re. **N**ot. **A**lone."

A look a shock came upon the Doctor's face.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside, the Futurekind watched as the rocket lift off and howled in rage.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena slowly walked towards Yana, keeping her eyes on him.

"Chan—Professor Yana—tho?" Chantho asked.

Yana turned from the TARDIS to the girls.

Elena's eyes widen. She instantly knew the sweet and gentle man who had been Yana was gone. The man before them was someone different. "Chantho, we need to get out of here."

Chantho looked at Elena. "Chan—why—tho?"

"Because that's no longer the professor." Elena said. "The professor's gone."

Yana looked at Elena and smiled. Instead of a cruel smile that Elena expected to see... it was a gentle one. "I always knew you were very clever... Midori. My sweet baby half-sister."

Elena's eyes widen.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor was on the, connected with the rocket, talking with Atillo. "Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity?" there was no response. "Have you done it?" still no response. "Lieutenant! Have you done it?"

"Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia." Atillo said.

"Good luck." the Doctor said and hung the phone up, running from the control room. The others followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

Just before the others reached the door, Yana threw a lever, closing and locking the main door.

"Doctor!" Elena yelled, running to the door.

"Chan—but you've locked them in—tho." Chantho said.

Elena looked at Yana, a look of realization came across her face. "That's what his intention was, Chantho."

"Very good, sister." Yana grinned.

"I'm not your sister."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor dug out his sonic screwdriver while Jack and Sherlock tried the keypad.

"Get it open! Get it open!" the Doctor yelled in desperation.

"Doctor, hurry!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." Yana said just before he threw another switch.

≈ΘҖ≈

The power went out at the main gate and the Futurekind realized then they could get in.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Chan—you must stop—tho!" Chantho pleaded.

"He doesn't want to, Chantho." Elena said as she came to stand beside Chantho. "He's enjoying it too much."

Yana seemed to ignore Chantho's pleads as he worked various controls around the lab.

"Chan—but you've lowered the defenses! The Futurekind will get in—tho!" Chantho pleaded.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Futurekind rushed the gates.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack was able to get the door open and they all rushed through with the Doctor, John, Sherlock, and Abe running the fastest. They had one thing in mind: saving Elena.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Chan—Professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work—tho."

"Chantho, don't!"

Yana turned and saw Chantho holding a gun on him. "Oh…now I can say I was provoked." He held out one of the live cables.

Elena gasped, knowing Yana's intention. _Not if I have anything to say about it._

≈ΘҖ≈

Going down the halls, the group ran into the Futurekind forcing them to backtrack.

≈ΘҖ≈

Still holding sparking cable, Yana began to slowly approach Chantho. "Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me," Chantho whimpered. "to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan—I'm sorry—tho. Chan—I'm so sorry." Chantho whimpered. Her hold on the gun wavering

"And you with your 'chan' and your 'tho' driving me insane." Yana hissed.

"Chan—Professor, please—" Chantho whimpered.

"That is not my name!" Yana yelled, anger in his voice. "The Professor…" he spat. He now held the end of the live cable, sparkles flying, at the girls. "was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Who are you, then..." Elena asked, her voice wavering a bit. "If not the professor?"

"I... am... the Master." Yana whispered.

Just as the Master thrust the cable at Chantho, Elena jumped on the Master's back and the two tussled for the cable.

"Chantho, run!"

Chantho ran and hid.

As the two wrestled for the cable, the Master tried to get Elena off him with no luck. She had a very good grip on the cable. What they never saw was Elena's pocket watch fall out. All of a sudden, the Master shoved Elena off him, causing her to hit her forehead on the edge of a nearby table. She fell to the floor near her watch, her head swimming with dizziness. The Master looked down at her, regret filling him. He saw she had a cut on her forehead.

Tossing the live cable away, the Master knelt beside her. "I'm so sorry, sister." he gently caressed her cheek.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Futurekind chased the group through the corridors. Jack stopped at an intersecting hallway. He turned to his left. "This way!"

The others quickly followed.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master saw her watch and pocketed it before gently hoisting Elena into his arms and carrying her into the TARDIS, laying her gently on the grill. He then walked out and knelt and reached out to take the canister containing the Doctor's hand.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group arrived at the locked lab door. "Professor!" the Doctor yelled, looking through the window before pounding on window. "Lena! Professor, Lena, let me in! Let me in!" he got the screwdriver out and began using it. "Jack, get the door open!"

Jack began working on the keypad.

"Alena/Helena!" both Sherlock and John yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master walked to the computer displaying the navigational chart for Utopia.

"Professor! Lena! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there?! Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!" he heard the Doctor's voice, but ignored it. He removed the circuit board and looked at condescendingly. "Utopia."

≈ΘҖ≈

"They're coming!" Martha screamed.

"Professor!" the Doctor yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master pulled the cables from the TARDIS.

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me!" the Doctor continued from outside the door.

Chantho, having being saved from possible death, came out of her hiding place slowly, watching the Master.

"Open the door, please!" the Doctor yelled.

After the Master had pulled all the cables out, he turned and saw Chantho. "Oh. It's my assistant. The one my baby half-sister saved. Though, I don't know why she saved you at all. You're nothing but a sniveling..."

All of a sudden Chantho fired. The Master groaned, staggering back against the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack hit the keypad with the butt of his revolver and the door opened. The Doctor was the first to rush in with Abe at his side. Both stopped, facing the Master. The Master looked at Abe closely and a look of surprise came upon his face. "Abraham?"

Abe cocked his head to the side.

The Doctor looked around. "Where's Lena!?"

When the Master didn't answer, both the Doctor and Abe moved forward, but the Master backed into the TARDIS, locking it. the Doctor tried his key.

≈ΘҖ≈

Just as the Doctor did that, the Master flicked a switch so the Doctor's key wouldn't work. Being mindful of Elena's form, he then headed up to the console.

≈ΘҖ≈

Seeing his key wouldn't work, the Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, the Master pressed a button on the console to prevent that from working as well.

"Deadlocked."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Let me in!" the Doctor pounded on the door. "LET ME IN!"

"Chantho, where's Elly?" Martha asked.

"Chan—Profes—the man who was the professor was about to kill me Elena saved me—tho." Chantho said. "Chan—I hid and watched as she and Yana struggled for the cables when he threw her off. Elena hit her head and I watched Yana take her into the police box. I waited until his back was to me before I shot him—tho." she looked at Martha. "Chan—Elena saved my life—tho."

John and Martha smiled. "That's what she does."

Both Sherlock and Jack were at the door. "I've broken the lock! Give me a hand!" John, Chantho, and John went to help Jack and Sherlock with the door.

"I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

≈ΘҖ≈

While the Master was at the console, he never took notice of the fact that Elena was waking up. Groaning, she hissed at feeling pain on the right side of her forehead.

"Ow." she hissed. "Son of a bitch." She looked around and saw the Master. "Oh shit." Slowly, she crawled to the door.

"Doctor!" Elena yelled. "Sherlock! John! Martha! Jack!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Lena!" Doctor yelled, happiness seeping into his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Bit of a headache, but nothing I can't handle." was her reply. "Get me out of here!"

"I can't!" the Doctor yelled. "He's deadlocked the door."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena looked at the lock. Just as she was about to undo what the Master had done, she yelled out in surprise. A hand grasped her wrist. She turned and saw the Master glowering at her.

"I wouldn't do that, my dear."

He then dragged her to the console.

"No!" Elena shouted. "Doctor!"

"Lena!"

Still holding Elena's wrist, the two stood at the console, the Master hissed, "Killed by an insect! A girl! How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I." the Master released Elena's wrist and she moved back to the door, pounding on it. "The Master…reborn." The Master flung his head and arms back, and the regeneration starts. Bright golden lights poured out from his neck and arms. He screamed.

Elena stopped pounding on the door and slowly slid down, watching the scene before her. "Oh my God." she whimpered. "Doctor! Help me!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside, the Doctor could only watch and listen. His hearts broke at hearing Elena's pleas and wasn't able to do anything. The Futurekind arrived at the door. John, Sherlock, Jack, Chantho, Martha, and Jack tried to hold them back since the door wasn't fully closed.

"Doctor! You'd better think of something!" Jack yelled at the Doctor.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena watched closely as a younger Master—looking to be in his early 30s—woke next to the Doctor's hand. She watched closely as he stood slowly, amazed. He looked around the room for a moment.

"Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed before running about the console. "Ha, ha, ha!" he then opened the speaker. "Doctor—ooh, new voice." he spoke lowly. "Hello," he spoke high. "hello," and finally spoke normally. "hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat..." he quickly looked at Elena before looking away. "while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha looked towards the TARDIS, a look of shock. "Hold on! I know that voice!"

"So do I." John agreed.

"Of course you do, John!" Sherlock said in a strained voice. "It's..."

Chieftan reached an arm through the door and tried to grab Martha, causing her to scream. And he would have succeeded too, if it hadn't been for Sherlock that pulled Martha away.

"I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think!" The Doctor pleaded. He then yelled. "Give Elena back to me!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"No!" the Master yelled. He looked at Elena, who was quivering. "She belongs with me. Not _you_. _Me_!" he then spoke calmly. "Use my name."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Master. I'm sorry." the Doctor said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Tough!" the Master shouted just before starting the controls,

"No!" Elena shouted. "Doctor! Don't leave me! Doctor!" she pounded on the door.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver.

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

The console sparked.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Master yelled as he got the control column moving again. He faced the doors, like he was facing the Doctor. "End of the universe. Have fun." he looked at Elena who looked back, now very scared. The Master grinned. "I'll be sure to take _good_ care of Elena for you." he waved. "Bye bye!"

**"DOCTOR!"** Elena screamed. "I don't want to leave you! **DOCTOR**!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor, stop him!" Martha screamed.

"ALENA/HELENA!" John and Sherlock yelled.

Jack, Chantho, John, and Sherlock fought off the Futurekind.

All the while the Doctor and Abe could only watch in agony as they heard Elena cry out, "**DOCTOR**! I don't want to leave you! **DOCTOR**!" and watch as the TARDIS dematerialized.


	55. The Sound of Drums Prt 1

AN: Elena's cocktail dress is up. I'll do the cover a bit later and let you know when it's up as well.

* * *

_"Planet Earth. That is where I was born. And here, on the _Valiant_, is where I met my destiny. When I was twenty-five, something happened to me. Something both horrible and extraordinary. I lost both my parents, but I also met a man. An extraordinary man called the Doctor. He saved me. He took me away from home in his magical machine called the TARDIS that felt more like a home to me that my real home. At first, I was sad and lonely, full of anger and resentment towards the Doctor, but he healed me. Made me better. I was back to my old self, full of life, laughing and joking. The Doctor showed me the whole of time and space. During our travels, I met a wonderful woman named Martha Jones who I considered my best friend and little sister and a creature, who I named Abe, who could morph into _any_ animal he pleased. I thought my adventures with the Doctor would _never_ end."_

≈ΘҖ≈

On a planet, which the Doctor told her was called Florana, which was carpeted by various perfumed flowers, seas of warm milk in the distant, and the sand was as soft as a swan's down, which Elena knew swan's down was a soft woolen fabric used especially for baby clothes.

Elena also saw oceans of effervescent or as the Doctor explained, oceans that gave off bubbles that would support you. The Doctor, Elena, and Abe, in his ferret form and resting comfortably on Elena's shoulders, stood a short way away from the TARDIS, looking out at the serene scene.

Doors open and standing in the entrance of the TARDIS and wanting to give her two best friends some privacy and hopefully... they would confess their feelings, Martha gazed at the scene with awe.

"How long are you gonna stay with me, Lena?" the Doctor asked, looking at Elena.

Elena looked at him. "Forever, Doctor."

A look of sadness washed over the Doctor's face. "Rose said the same thing, Lena."

"I know." Elena took his hand. "But I'm not planning on leaving your side. You know how stubborn I am. It would take a whole Dalek fleet and then some to separate us."

Warmth filled the Doctor and his two hearts sped up at hearing Elena's declaration. He knew Elena was stubborn and knew she would fight tooth and claw to stay at his side. He had seen it firsthand. They smiled at each other. The Doctor squeezed her hand as they continued to watch the sunset, still holding hands.

≈ΘҖ≈

_"That's what I thought. But then came Harold Saxon, the spheres, and the near extinction of the human race. The TARDIS couldn't help us this time. The Doctor couldn't save the Earth... couldn't save... _me_. Not _this_ time. This is the story of how my adventures with the Doctor ended."_

≈ΘҖ≈

In an alleyway, a time vortex suddenly opened, blowing rubbish around and out popped the Doctor, Sherlock, John, Chantho, Martha, and Jack, groaning. Abe leapt out and morphed back into the dearhound.

"Oh, my head!" Martha groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick." John complained.

Bending down a bit, the Doctor groaned softly. "Hmm." he stood straight. "Time travel without a capsule." he looked over his right shoulder. "That's a _killer_." he cracked his neck.

Jack cracked his neck. He then looked at Chantho. "We gotta do something about Chantho's appearance, Doctor. I mean we can't have her running around Cardiff."

Chantho looked at herself and then back at the otherts. "Chan—what is wrong with my appearance—tho?"

"Nothing, Chantho." Martha said. "But people in this century have never met an alien yet and if they see you..."

A look of realization came upon Chantho's face.

"Hang on," Jack began rummaging through his pockets. "Recently, I found this." he held out a bracelet.

The Doctor looked at it, baffled. "A bracelet?" The bracelet looked ordinary enough.

"Not just a bracelet." Jack slipped it on Chantho's wrist. "To others, she'll appear human, but to us..." he pressed a button. "We'll see her true form though."

They then left the alley.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group was now walking along a main street, taking in their surroundings.

"Still, at least we made it." Jack said, looking around. "Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky."

"That wasn't luck, that was _me_." the Doctor said.

They all remembered what happened and how they were able to escape the Futurekind.

_Flashback_

_After the TADRIS dematerialized, Abe morphed into his ferret form and jumped into the Doctor's pocket just before the Doctor hurried over to Jack, using his sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator as he, Chantho, John, Sherlock and Martha try and keep the Futurekind out._

_"Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!" the Doctor yelled_

_"I'm telling you, it's broken! It hasn't worked for years!" Jack yelled._

_"That's because you didn't have me." the Doctor said, looking at Jack before looking at the others. "Martha, Chantho, John, Sherlock, grab hold!" He took their hands and placed them on top of the manipulator. "Now!"_

_They disappeared._

_End Flashback_

≈ΘҖ≈

The group was now sitting in an area in the middle of a pedestrian-only road. Abe laid at the Doctor's feet, worry filling him up about his mistress. About if she was safe. If the Master had harmed her and if he _had_ the Master would pay... pay with his life.

John and Sherlock were thinking the same thing as Abe. Both were worried about Elena. Wondering if she was safe.

"The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack said, tapping said manipulator.

"But this Master bloke," Martha said before looking at the Doctor. "he's got the TARDIS and Elly. He could be anywhere in time and space."

"No, he's here. Trust me." the Doctor said, looking around and saw Saxon campaign posters plastered everywhere.

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor." Martha said.

The Doctor and Sherlock began to hear tapping.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated." Jack said.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"Means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man." Jack answered.

Both Sherlock and the Doctor noticed a homeless man tapping a repeating rhythm on an enamel mug.

"Then how are we gonna find him?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked away. "I'll know him, the moment I see him." he looked at the crowd of people as they passed the group. "Time Lords always do."

"But hold on." Martha said, just noticing posters. "If he could be anyone… We missed the election."

Both Sherlock and the Doctor stood slowly, Abe immediately following their example. Jack did as well.

"But it can't be…" Martha muttered, standing.

The group walked towards a giant screen showing the news.

"Mr. Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." a female newscaster announced.

They saw Saxon walking downstairs with an entourage, with a blonde woman at his side.

"I said I knew that voice." Martha said, following the group. "When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

"That's him. He's Prime Minister." the Doctor said.

"Mr. Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir." a photographer asked.

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." the Doctor said as he watched the Master kiss the woman at his side. A look of shock came over his face. "The Master and his _wife_!"

"And one with you and your sister, sir." said the same photographer.

The group's eyes widen when they saw Elena slowly make her way down in a knee-length cocktail dress. She looked so bleak. Her once peach skin tone was now ashen and her hair... her hair was lengthened to her chin. And not only that! Her eyes were different. Her multicolor eyes were now blue!

The Doctor anger boiling within him as he watched the Master wrap his arm around Elena. His hands balled up and shook.

Abe growled.

"Smile, dear sister." the Master said.

Elena plastered a fake smile as their photo was taken.

The Master unwound his arm from Elena and stepped forward to speak to the press. Elena's smile vanished as she looked directly into the camera. She mouthed one word: Run.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that, what this country really needs, right now…is a _doctor_." he smiled into the camera.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master was walking down a hall in Number Ten, Lucy beside him and Elena behind them. She watched as clerks handed him files as he passed them.

"Finance report, sir."

"Military protocol, sir."

"EC directive, sir."

"Annual budget, sir."

"_ recommendations."

The Master stopped outside the door to the Cabinet Room.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry." Lucy smiled.

As they kissed, Elena saw Tish walk towards them. "Tish?"

Tish looked at Elena, confusion written on her face. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Elena." Elena said. "We met when Professor Lazarus unveiled his supposed regenerating machine.

"Elena?" a look of recognition passed Tish's face. "Elena." she hugged her. They looked at one another. "I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you with the haircut and the... eyes. I thought you had different eyes."

"I do." Elena said. She leaned in closer. "These are contacts."

"It's so good to see you. How you been?" Tish said.

"Not good."

"And Martha?"

Elena looked at Saxon to see he was still a bit busy with Lucy. She whispered. "She's fine."

"Is she still traveling with the Doctor?"

Elena nodded.

Tish then turned to Saxon. "Uh, sir…If you don't mind me asking…I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Oh yes, what was it, uh..?" Saxon asked.

"Tish, _brother_." Elena said.

"Tish Letitia Jones." Tish said.

"Tish. Well then, Tish…You just stand there and look gorgeous." Saxon smiled before he entered the Cabinet Room.

≈ΘҖ≈

"A glorious day. Downing Street rebuilt, the Cabinet in session. Let the work of government begin." Saxon said. He then threw the files the clerks had given him into the air. The contents scattered everywhere. "Oh, go on. Crack a smile. It's funny, isn't it? Albert, funny? No? Little bit?"

"Very funny, sir, hm. But—but if we could get down to business, there is the matter of policy, of which we have very little—" an older gentleman with specks, whose name was Albert Dumfires said.

"No, no, no, no. Before we start all that, I just want to say…thank you. Thank you one and all, you ugly, fat-faced bunch of wet, sniveling traitors." Saxon said.

"Yes, quite. Very funny. But I thi—" Dumfires said.

"No, no. That wasn't funny." Saxon said before standing. "Hm, you see, I'm not making myself very clear. Funny is like this." he made an exaggerated smile. "Not funny is like this." he made an exaggerated frown. "And right now, I'm not like this…" he smiled. "I'm like this…" he frowned. "because you are traitors. Oh yes, you are! As soon as you saw the vote swinging my way, you abandoned your parties and you jumped on the Saxon bandwagon. So…" he sat in his chair. "this is your reward." he then took a gas mask from under the table, slipping it on.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister, do you mind my asking…what is that?" Dumfires asked.

"It's a gas mask." Saxon said, muffled

"I beg your pardon?" Dumfires asked.

Saxon lifted the mask up. "It's a gas mask." and put the mask back on.

"Yes, but, uh, why are you wearing it?" Dumfires asked.

"Well, because of the gas." Saxon said, muffled.

"I'm sorry?"

Saxon lifted the mask up. "Because of the gas." he replaced the mask.

"What gas?"

Saxon leaned back in his chair. "This gas."

The speakerphones in the center of the table suddenly popped open and emitted a white gas. The Ministers started coughing and choking. Saxon just watched as everyone fell.

Dumfires was the last to fall, but before he died, He pointed to Saxon, wheezing out, "You're insane!"

Saxon just merely raised both thumbs. He watched as Dumfires collapsed dead onto the table. With the mask still on, Saxon began tapping out a rhythm on the table with his fingers.

≈ΘҖ≈

Just outside the door, Elena had witnessed the mass murder of the cabinet and knew she had to warn the others about what the Master had in store for them.


	56. The Sound of Drums Prt 2

**AN:** I've put up the cover for _The Sound of Drums_

* * *

Jack decided that the best plan was to leave Chantho with some trusted friends. After calling them, Jack rendezvous with them by the Roland Dalh's Plaza. The others waited for Jack while he and Chantho talked with the group that would look after Chantho. With a few words, the group watched as Chantho walked off with a few encouraging words from Jack that she could trust those people and they would keep her safe, Chantho left with the group. Jack joined back up with them. They then headed to Martha's flat.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha and the others arrived to her flat.

"Home." Martha sighed.

"What have you got?" the Doctor asked as he took off his coat and threw it on the coach. "Computer, laptop, anything?" he saw Jack trying to make a call on his mobile. "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!" he put on his brainy specks.

"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply…"

Martha handed the Doctor her laptop. "Here you go. Any good?"

Jack took the laptop from the Doctor. "I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages." he then sat at desk.

"That's so weird though." Martha said. "It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you and Elly."

The others looked at her.

"We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time." the Doctor said, his eyes widening. "That means future Elena was here the _entire_ time as well!"

Martha put her hands on her hips. "You gonna tell us who he is?"

"He's a Time Lord." the Doctor said, looking at the laptop. Jack looked at him.

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?" Martha had made quotations when she said "the Master".

The Doctor leaned down to look closer at the screen. "That's all you need to know." he then said to Jack. "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

Seeing that she was being ignored, Martha decided to check her answering machine. She saw there was one message from Tish.

"Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird, they just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for—" Tish said.

Martha shut off the machine. "Oh, like it matters."

≈ΘҖ≈

Tish was following an older blonde female reporter, Vivian Rook, through the office, trying unsuccessfully to turn her away. "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in—"

"Harold Saxon: A Modern Churchill. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself." Vivian said just before handing Tish a copy of the article in question. "Oh, come on, sweetheart, you must've read it!"

"Um, not really, sorry. I'm new." Tish said.

"Mr. Saxon does like a pretty face. But I'm here to see _Mrs. Saxon_." Vivian said.

"You can't just go barging in!" Tish said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Vivian entered the sitting room where she saw Lucy and Elena. Lucy was massaging her feet.

"Mrs Saxon, Miss Saxon," Vivian said. "Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror." she held up press card. "You've heard of me."

"Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day." Lucy said.

"Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy and Elena, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought 'What about the wife?' All I need is twenty minutes." Vivian said.

Elena looked at Vivian carefully and could tell she was putting bait on the hook, hoping Lucy would bite.

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait." Lucy said, looking nervously to connecting door.

Elena's eyes followed, knowing Saxon wasn't too far away.

"The headline's waiting to print: The Power Behind the Throne." Vivian said.

All of a sudden, Lucy became intrigued. "Really?"

Hook... line... and sinker.

"Britain's First Lady." Vivian smiled.

"Gosh." Lucy said.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Front page." Vivian said.

"Oh, well, I suppose… Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes." Lucy gave in.

"Excellent!" Vivian put down the folder she had carried and took off her coat, looking at Tish. "Thank you! Oh, oh, what was it? Oh, Tish. Now you can leave us alone." she handed Tish her coat.

"No, but I'm supposed to sit in." Tish said, looking at Lucy.

"No, no. It's—it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it." Vivian said as she gently pushed Tish out the door and closed it. "Mrs. Saxon, Miss Saxon," her smile faded and she became serious. "I have reason to believe…that you're both in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world." Lucy scoffed and Elena knew for a fact that Vivian was right. "I beg of you, hear me out."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie." Vivian said, now standing in front of the women.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at Martha's flat, the group watched a campaign commercial for Saxon play with noteworthy supporters.

"I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day." Sharon Osbourne."

"Vote Saxon! Go Harry!" McFly yelled.

"I think Mr. Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man." Ann Widdecombe said before looking at Saxon and then to the camera. "And he's handsome too."

Sherlock and John scoffed as Jack stopped the commercial on the website.

"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." Jack said. He turned to the Doctor who was sitting on the couch arm. "Nice work, by the way."

"Oh, thanks." the Doctor said absentmindedly.

Martha walked to her laptop. "He goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life."

≈ΘҖ≈

"All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father. It's all invented." Vivian said, holding up photo. "Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

"I think perhaps you should leave now." Lucy said.

"18 months ago he became real. This is his first, honest-to-God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network." Vivian continued.

"No, Vivian," Elena said. "She really means it. Leave."

"Even now they say that the— the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, 'seclusion'?" Vivian said, ignoring them.

"How should I know?" Lucy asked.

"Leave, Vivian!" Elena said. "Walk out that door and leave right now."

"But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless. And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I'm begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him…"

"I think…"

"Yes?"

"There was a time when we first met, I wondered… But he was so good to my father. And he said…"

"What? Just tell me, sweetheart."

"The thing is… I made my choice."

"I'm sorry?"

"For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?"

Elena looked over her shoulder to see Saxon had joined them, leaning on the connecting door. "My faithful companion."

"Mr. Saxon. Prime Minister, I-I-I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I-I didn't mean—" Vivian said as she began to collect her things.

Saxon walked to center of room. "Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist."

Elena stood and walked away from him and towards Vivian. She couldn't save the cabinet, but maybe she could save Vivian.

"Then tell me…who are you?" Vivian asked.

"I'm the Master and these..." Saxon said, holding out his hands. "... are my friends." out of the blue, four small metal spheres appeared, floating about him.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said.

Elena glared at Lucy. "Really?"

"Can't you hear it, Mrs. Rook?" Saxon asked.

"What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer." Saxon said. "Kill her, but no harm comes to my sister."

The spheres headed towards Vivian and Elena, spikes now sticking out from their lower halves.

A female voice spoke from one of spheres. "The lady doesn't like us."

The spheres advanced on Elena and Vivian, the spikes spinning.

"Silly lady." a male said.

"_Dead_ lady." another male said.

Vivian screamed as Saxon and Lucy exited the room, shutting the door. Elena's eyes glowed orange and just as the spikes reached Vivian and Elena, Elena threw her right hand up, disintegrating the first sphere.

"I don't like Master's sister." the first male pouted.

"Tough." Elena said before destroying the other two and then transporting her and Vivian to another part of the building.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside the room, Saxon took a breath before opening the door. He looked in and saw no one there. His eyes widen. "What the..."

"But she knew. Harry, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was 100%." Lucy sighed.

"Um, 99, 98?" Saxon said.

"But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?" Lucy asked, now panicking.

Seeing the look on Lucy's face, Saxon held his arms out and pulled her into a hug. "Tomorrow morning, I promise. That's when everything ends."

≈ΘҖ≈

In another part of the building, a flash of gold light a appeared and disappeared and two women were left standing there.

Vivian gasped.

"Are you all right?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." Vivian said. "But you..." she looked at Elena. "You saved my life! How did you do that?"

"It's complicated." a look of surprise and shock came over Elena's. "Now I'm starting to sound like the Doctor." a look of sadness passed over a moment before she shook her head. "No time." she looked at Vivian. "You've got to hide. You can't go back to your house or use your phone. Saxon will be able to trace you that way. Go!" she pushed Vivian to a wall, pressed on a panel and a secret passageway revealed itself. "This will take you out the back. I've used it many times and Saxon has never found and hopefully never will. Now go!"

Vivian hugged Elena and hurried into the passageway, the wall closing after her.

≈ΘҖ≈

In Martha's kitchen, Jack was making tea for everyone. "But he's got a TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time." he walked into the room. "and has been living here for decades."

The Doctor was sitting at the desk. "No."

"Why not? Worked for me." Jack said.

"When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do..." the Doctor said as Jack handed him a mug and then to Martha. "was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."

Jack went back in and handed Sherlock and John their mugs before getting his.

"That means Elena had to suffer being alone with him." John said.

"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack said.

"Well…18 months, tops. The most he could have been here is 18 months." the Doctor looked at the laptop. "So how has he managed all this?" he looked at the others. "The Master was always sort of…hypnotic but this is on a massive scale."

"I was gonna vote for him." Martha said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it was before I even met you and Elly. And I liked him."

"Me too." Jack agreed.

"Not me." Sherlock said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Me neither." John said.

The Doctor looked at the two men before looking at Jack and Martha, wondering why Jack and Martha seemed affected, but not John and Sherlock. He looked at Jack. "Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

"I dunno. He always sounded…good." Martha said in a dream-like voice before her fingers started tapping. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about…I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

Abe, the Doctor, and Sherlock quickly noticed her tapping.

"What's that?" Sherlock asked.

"What?" Martha asked, startled. The tapping stopped.

"That!" the Doctor pointed at her hand. "That tapping, that rhythm!" Martha looked at her hands. "What are you doing?"

Martha looked at him, bewildered. "I dunno. It's nothing. It's j— I dunno!"

A tune played from the website, gaining everyone's attention. It read: "SAXON BROADCAST ALL CHANNELS".

The Doctor went over to the TV and turned it on. "Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom."

They saw Saxon is sitting in front of the ornate fireplace in the Cabinet Room.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies." Saxon said. "You've seen it happen—Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this—citizens of Great Britain…I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." Saxon nodded to someone off camera.

≈ΘҖ≈

From her room, Elena was watching this go down. "I have to hurry and warn them before it's too late." she took out her phone that she had hidden from Saxon and dialed.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group watched as a video played of one of the spheres delivering the message. A female voice spoke. "People of the Earth..."

A phone rang and Sherlock took his phone out. Looking at the number, his eyes widen. He hit the "ACCEPT" button. "Alena?"

Everyone looked at him, their eyes widening.

The Doctor leapt up out of his seat, his hand out. "Give me the phone."

Sherlock looked at the Doctor and turned away.

"Sherlock?" John asked. "Is that Helena?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Sherlock, are you and the others alright?"

_"__We're fine."_ Sherlock said. _"You? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine." Elena said. "I need you to put me on speaker. Hurry!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"... we come in peace. We bring great gifts. WE bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." the sphere continued.

"Give me the phone, Sherlock!" the Doctor yelled.

"Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane." Saxon said.

"What?!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking back at the screen.

Sherlock quickly pressed speaker.

The Doctor looked back. "Lena!"

_"Doctor!"_

"Helena!" John yelled.

_"John!"_

"Elly!"

_"Martha!"_

"El!"

_"Jack!"_

Abe barked, his tail wagging vigorously.

_"__Abe!"_ a sigh of happiness could be heard. _"I'm so glad to hear all of you."_

"Are you hurt?" the Doctor asked. "As the Master harmed you?"

_"__No. Thank God."_ Elena said. _"But I need to warn you. You all need to get out. _NOW_."_

"Why?"

_"__Saxon... he's planted a bomb behind Martha's TV set, Doctor."_ Elena said. _"He rigged it so as soon as you turn it on, the timer would start. You have one minute before detonation."_

"And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every…oh, I don't know…_medical student_?" Saxon said.

The Doctor whipped around to look at Martha, everyone following as well. Martha had a look of shock at how Saxon knew about her. Everyone knew Elena would _never_ tell Saxon anything about them.

The Doctor hurried over and turned the TV around to find the bomb Elena had just mentioned... ready to go off. "Lena's right!"

_"Hurry! Get out of there!"_

**"****OUT!"** the Doctor yelled. He grabbed the laptop and everyone ran out.


	57. The Sound of Drums Prt 3

**AN:** I forgot to tell you. Midori is pronounced (Ma-dor-ee) means hope. I got this name off the Gallifreyan name generator. There's an actual Japanese name Midori, but it means, "green".

* * *

Everyone rushed out into the street just as the front window of Martha's flat exploded.

"All right?" the Doctor asked.

"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack said.

"John, Sherlock?"

"We're fine." John panted.

"Abe?"

A bark was heard.

"Martha?" they all turned to see her using her mobile.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"He knows about me. What about my family?" Martha said.

"Don't tell them anything!" the Doctor warned.

"I'll do what I like!" Martha hissed. She turned away from the group. "Mum? Oh my God, you're there."

_"__Sherlock, don't let Martha call her family!"_ Elena shouted. _"It's a trap!"_

"Martha! Don't!" Sherlock shouted.

_"__Course I'm here, sweetheart. You all right?"_ Francine said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?" Martha said.

_"__Damn it, Martha!"_ Elena yelled. _"End the call!"_

_"__Martha, I think perhaps you should come 'round."_ Francine's voice said calmly.

"I can't! Not now!" Martha said.

_"No, but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go."_

"Don't be so daft! Since when?"

_"Just come 'round. Come to the house, we can celebrate."_

"You said you'd never get back with him in a million years."

_"Ask him yourself." _

_"__Martha, it's me."_ came Martha's father, Clive.

"Dad?" Martha asked, shock written on her face. The others slowly walked up to her. "What are you doing there?"

_"Like your mother said, come 'round. We can explain everything."_

"Dad? Just say yes or no. Is there someone else there?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Clive paused before answering. "Yes!" he stood and rushed for the door. "Just run!"

"Clive!" Francine yelled.

"Listen to me! Just run!" Clive warned just before he was grabbed by two men. "I don't know who they are!"

"We're trying to help her!" Francine yelled. "Martha, don't listen to him!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Dad! What's going on? Dad?" Martha yelled, hearing the yelling in the background.

≈ΘҖ≈

Francine and Clive yell at each other as Clive was taken out of the house.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I gotta help them!" Martha yelled as she ran to her car.

"That's exactly what they want! Lena's right! It's a trap!" the Doctor yelled.

"I don't care!" Martha retorted.

_"__Damn it, Martha!"_ Elena yelled. _"Listen!"_

"Shut up, Elly!" Martha hissed.

A silence fell, not only upon the group, but also on Elena's end. All could not believe Martha had shouted at Elena. The men look at one another. Abe morphed into his ferret form and the Doctor bent down. Abe climbed up his arm and to shoulder. They then climbed into the car. The Doctor sat in the front passenger seat and Jack, Sherlock, and John took the back.

≈ΘҖ≈

As he was being taken away to a waiting van, Clive was fighting with everything he had, but it wasn't enough. "Get off!" he saw the neighbors had come out to see what was going on. "It's your fault, all of you! You voted Saxon! You did this!"

Francine watched from the front door.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha was driving recklessly down the road.

"Corner!" the Doctor shouted.

Martha took the corner tightly, tires squealing.

_"__Martha, don't go to your parents house."_

"Why?" Martha asked.

_"Because that's what Saxon wants!"_

"I'm going and you can't stop me!"

_"Martha, please! Listen to me!"_

After a moment...

_"Fine. Don't listen to me 'cause I'm only trying to help. I'll try to warn Tish then. Talk to you soon."_

"Be careful, Lena." the Doctor said.

_"__Always."_ a smile could be heard.

Everyone looked at one another and chuckled. They knew Elena could handle herself, but didn't stop them from worrying about her. And with that, the call ended.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Mr. Saxon, we have Condition Red on the Jones plan. We're taking them in." the blonde woman said on the phone as she looked at Francine. "_All_ of them."

A man then grabbed Francine by the arms.

"But I was helping you!"

"Once we've secured the Jones," the woman continued. "We'll end Condition Red with the rest."

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha was waiting for a call to connect on her mobile. "C'mon, Tish. Pick up."

≈ΘҖ≈

After Elena had ended her call, she ran to where she knew Tish would probably be. She saw Tish on the phone.

"Tish!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Not hearing Elena, Tish was walking downstairs at Number 10. "Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see-" Two men suddenly take her by the arms and carry her backwards up the stairs. "What are you doing?!" this caused her to drop her phone. "Get off! Linda, tell them!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Damn!" Elena hissed. "Too late."

"Too true." came Saxon's voice.

She whirled around to see him standing behind her.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group had heard everything.

"What's happening?! Tish!" Martha yelled. She then glanced at the Doctor. "It's _your_ fault! It's all _your_ fault!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"I was helping you! Get off me!" Francine yelled as she being shoved into the van. Just then Martha's car came around the corner and stopped. "Martha, get out of here! Get out!"

"Target identified." the blonde woman said.

The police took position.

"Martha, reverse." the Doctor said.

"Take aim…"

The police aimed their weapons at the car.

"Reverse, now!" Sherlock shouted.

Martha reversed into a 3-Point turn.

"Fire!"

The police opened fire.

"Move it!" both John and Jack ordered.

As they took off down the road, bullets shattered the rear window. John took his gun out and began shooting back, making sure to avoid hitting civilians and the Jones. The police and the blonde woman ducked. Francine ducked as well.

Once she saw the car had disappeared, the woman and the police stood. She looked at the Jones. "Take them away."

Both Clive and Francine were locked away in the van and Francine could only watch as her daughter escaped. She now understood that she had helped the _wrong_ side.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The only place we can go…planet Earth. Great." Martha said, feeling both upset and sarcastic.

"Careful!" the Doctor warned.

"Now, Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over." Jack said. "Right now!"

"Do it, Martha!" Sherlock yelled.

"Okay!" Martha said.

≈ΘҖ≈

They leave the car and head off on foot.

"Martha, come on!"

Now on her mobile, Martha dialed Leo's number. "Leo! Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Leo was walking along a promenade with his girlfriend and their son. "I'm in Brighton. We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide." Martha warned.

"Shut up." Leo said in an unbelieving tone.

≈ΘҖ≈

"On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's..."

≈ΘҖ≈

_"Stay with him. Don't tell anyone! Just hide!" _

Saxon had been listening in on the conversation from the Cabinet Room. He looked at a gagged Elena, sitting in front of him. She had tears in her eyes. "Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. I love that. I must admit that I didn't expect my sweet..." he looked at Elena and she him, fear written in her eyes. "...baby half-sister Midori to warn you about the bomb. That was definitely a twist there. But of course she had traveled with you and the Doctor for a while so I should have known where her loyalty lies. But I'll find you, Martha Jones and not even Midori will stop me. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Let them and Elly go, Saxon. Elly isn't your sister! She isn't this Midori person!" Martha said angrily. Hearing this, the Doctor and others wheeled about. "Do you hear me?! **LET THEM GO**!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Looking at Elena, Saxon smiled. Feeling anger bubble up within her, Elena glared at him. She knew she had to keep Halo and her powers a secret from Saxon until the right moment.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Midori." Saxon pouted. He went to caress her cheek, but she flinched away, still glaring at him, breathing hard.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor took the phone from Martha and walked away. "I'm here."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena's eyes went from anger to shock and tears welled up. She yelled out, but with the gag in her mouth, it came out muffled.

Saxon suddenly became serious and took a cellphone out from his pocket, taking it off speaker. He put it to his ear. He whispered, "Doctor."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Master."


	58. The Sound of Drums Prt 4

**AN:** picture of young Midori on my profile

* * *

Saxon sighed. "I like it when you use my name."

≈ΘҖ≈

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

≈ΘҖ≈

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Let me talk to Elena." the Doctor said. "I want to know she's alright."

≈ΘҖ≈

Saxon looked at Elena, smiling. "No harm has come to her."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I want to hear it from _her_!" the Doctor shouted.

≈ΘҖ≈

Saxon walked up to Elena and took the gag off. He handed the phone to her. "Talk."

She took it and placed it to her ear. She spoke softly. "Doctor."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Lena." the Doctor sighed in relief. The others came over to listen. "Are you alright? He hasn't hurt you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena looked at Saxon before looking down. "No. I'm fine. He caught me as I was about to warn Tish, though, Doctor." her voice cracked a bit. "Tell Martha I'm sorry I couldn't get to her first."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor could clearly hear the blame in Elena's voice and knew he needed to tell her that it wasn't her fault. "Shh, Lena. You did the best you could." he laughed, a sob wanting to surface, but he wouldn't let it. "You're always there to save people, Lena. Even if it meant endangering yourself."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena laughed. "That's me. Learned it from you. Tell the others I miss them."

Saxon then took the phone. "That's enough then. You know she's fine."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor felt his blood boil, but he knew to save not only Elena, but the others as well, he had to think clearly. "So… Prime Minister."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I know. It's good, isn't it?" Saxon said, sitting in the chair next to Elena.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids?" Saxon asked. "Back home. Where is it, Doctor?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Gone."

≈ΘҖ≈

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" Saxon stood, anger filling him.

≈ΘҖ≈

A silence fell before the Doctor answered. "It burnt."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena saw what appeared to be sadness on Saxon's face before it disappeared and his expression became stoic.

"And the Time Lords?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Dead. And the Daleks…" the Doctor said, sitting down. "more or less. What happened to you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because…I was so scared."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I know."

≈ΘҖ≈

"_All_ of them? But not you, which must mean…"

≈ΘҖ≈

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

≈ΘҖ≈

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilizations burning. Oh, tell me, how did it feel?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Stop it!" the Doctor yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

"You must have been like God."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other."

≈ΘҖ≈

"No, Doctor," Saxon said, looking at Elena.

≈ΘҖ≈

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused.

≈ΘҖ≈

"We don't have each other, Doctor." Saxon said. "I have Midori."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Midori is dead." the Doctor said. "She died before the Time War."

≈ΘҖ≈

"No, she isn't, Doctor." Saxon said, looking at Elena. "I'm looking at her."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Elena isn't Midori," the Doctor said. "I remember her. Elena isn't her. Elena isn't your sister. Elena's human!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"She is!" Saxon yelled before smiling. "Did you know your dear _Elena_ has a pocket watch?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"What?" the Doctor asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh?" Saxon said, looking at her. "She never told you? She's had a fobwatch all this and never told you?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Elena isn't a Time Lady, Master." the Doctor said. "Elena told me her father gave her the watch as a gift."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Wrong!" Saxon yelled. "Our mother gave her that watch and the necklace around her neck. Did you ever wonder about that necklace, Doctor?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Just coincidence."

"Wrong!" Saxon said. "Just before the Time War, our mother made both the necklace and watch for her. She then made Midori human and sent her off to save her. I watched the entire ordeal. You wanna know why her eyes are the way they are?"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Stop it."

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's because she stood in front of the Untempered Schism and looked into the whole vortex at a very young age, Doctor." Saxon said. "It caused her blue eyes to become multicolored and she became inspired.

≈ΘҖ≈

"That's impossible!" the Doctor yelled. "I would know if Elena was a Time Lady or not and she isn't!" he calmed down. "You could stop this right now. Just release Elena and we could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Too late." Saxon said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked.

"The drumming." Saxon whispered just as he began drumming his fingers on the table. "I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I could help you. Please, let me help." the Doctor said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"It's everywhere." Saxon said as he continued tapping on the table. "Listen, listen, listen." she sat in the same chair. "Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

≈ΘҖ≈

A man leaning on a building by the Doctor began tapping his hands against his legs.

The Doctor stood, looking at the man. "What have you done?" he and began walking towards him. "Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Saxon sat in front of his laptop. "Ooh, look. You're on TV."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Stop it!" the Doctor said angrily. "Answer me!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"No, really. You're on telly!" Saxon clicked on BBC newscast. "You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!"

Elena hurried over and looked on as well.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor saw a TV in a shop window. It showed a picture of him, Martha, Jack, John, and Sherlock.

"…They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous."

≈ΘҖ≈

"You're public enemies number one, two, three, four, and five. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them." he then switched to CCTV outside the shop in time to see Abe, Martha, Jack, John, and Sherlock, join the Doctor. "Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?" he smiled.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor turned and noticed the camera and saw it looking at them. "He can see us." he then used the sonic screwdriver on the camera.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Ooh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on. Run!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"He's got control of everything."

"What do we do?" John asked, now concerned.

"We've got nowhere to go." Jack said.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena did one of the stupidest things she ever thought of. She snatched the phone out of Saxon's hand, surprising him and ran to the other end of the room. "Doctor! Run! Run and hide! Run for your life!"

Saxon ran after her and the two struggled for the phone. Elena made sure to keep her back to Saxon even though he had his arms wrapped around her, his hands struggling for the phone.

"Give me the phone!"

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor could hear this. His eyes widen. "Lena! Don't!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Don't worry about me." Elena yelled. "Just... _**RUN**_!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"We run." the Doctor said, heeding her warning.

The all ran through a shopping arcade.

≈ΘҖ≈

"_**RUN!**_" Elena shouted.

Saxon was able to get the phone. He glared at Elena. "You shouldn't have done that, Midori." He then grabbed her, gagged her, and tied her to a chair. Saxon watched three different news channels that were broadcasting about the Toclafane before changing to Teletubbies.

Just then one of the Toclafane appeared. Both Elena and Saxon quickly looked at the sphere, but Saxon was the only one who looked back at the laptop. Elena kept her eyes on the sphere.

"Have you seen these things? This planet's amazing. Television in their stomach. Now that is evolution."

"Is the machine ready?" the Toclafane, a female voice asked.

"Tomorrow morning. It reaches critical at 8:02 precisely."

"We have to escape. Because it's coming, sir. " the Toclafane pleaded. "The darkness, the never-ending darkness. The terrible, terrible cold. We have to run and run and run!"

Elena looked at the sphere, sadness seeping in. She knew who was beneath the exterior and felt her heart break. And she knew when the Doctor found out... it would break his hearts as well.

"8:00 tomorrow morning. Tell your people." Saxon promised as he stood and walked to the window. "The world is waiting."

The Toclafane disappeared and Saxon looked out through the window blinds before looking at Elena, who was looking right back at him. He walked slowly towards her and caressed her cheek. "You really don't remember, do you?"

Elena jerked her head away from his hand and glared at him, her eyes that clearly stating, "Naw, ya think?"

Saxon chuckled at the fiery spunk he saw in her eyes and sat in the seat next to her. Swiveling both of their chairs around, the two were now facing each other. Saxon intertwined his hands and placed them in front of his face. "I'm going to tell you a story. A story about when we were little. We were so close, you and I."

_Memory_

_3-year-old Midori was running to an 8-year-old Koschei and Theta, crying loudly._

_"Koschei!" she cried. She saw her older brother and Theta were talking, but stopped when they both heard her voice._

_"Midori?" Koschei asked._

_Midori ran towards them and straight for Koschei's open arms, who then wrapped them around her protectively. _

_"Hey, shh," Koschei soothed as Theta rubbed soothing circles on Midori's back. "What's wrong, Midori? Why are you crying?"_

_"They were teasing me again!" Midori cried._

_"Who?" Theta asked._

_"The kids!" Midori yelled. "They called me names and said I was like a dog that loved following its masters around."_

_"Just ignore them, Midori," Theta soothed. "They're just jealous because you're hanging out with two brilliant boys."_

_Midori stopped and looked at Theta. "Really?" she wiped her left eye. "You don't mind me tagging along?"_

_Koschei wiped away the tears. "Nah. It's more fun this way."_

_"And..." Theta added, smiling and winking. "You get to have adventures the other boys would only dream of."_

_Midori smiled and giggled. It was true. She did have amazing adventures with her brother and Theta. Even though she was a girl._

_End Memory_

"After that," Saxon said. "I beat those boys that teased you and they never teased you again." Elena just stared at him like he was crazy. Saxon sighed. He knew it would difficult to prove that she was his sister. "You're my sister, Midori. And you belong with me. You should be by _my_ side. Not the Doctor's." he then leaned forward. "There was another time. When we were kids and the Doctor was spending the night at our house, we went outside to look at the stars and imagined the adventures we three would have among the stars..."

_Memory_

_Midori, Theta, and Koschei were laying on a blanket looking up at the starry night sky and Gallifrey's two large moons._

_"What do you think's out there, Koschei?" Midori asked._

_"I think there's other worlds out there that are waiting to be discovered." Koschei said._

_"Do you think," Midori asked. "When we three are old enough, we'll have a TARDIS of our own and go see those other worlds?" she looked at her brother._

_Koschei looked at her and smiled. "Of course! We'll have great adventures! Seeing other planets... other species."_

_"Saving civilizations." Theta added._

_Midori smiled, her mind coming up with adventures she, Koschei, and Theta would have when they grew up._

_End Memory_

"I'm gonna take the gag off now."

When he did, what he didn't expect Elena to spit in his eye.

"Go to hell." she hissed. "Because I'll _never_ join you. Not in a million years."

All Saxon did was sigh and used a handkerchief to wipe his eye. "You _will_ join me. If not, you'll pay the greatest price."

≈ΘҖ≈

It was nighttime and Sherlock and Martha walked into a disused warehouse, a carrier bag of takeaway in her hand. John and the Doctor were at the laptop while Jack was using his manipulator.

"Ho was it?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked at them.

"I don't think anyone saw us." Martha answered as she rummaged through the bag. "Anything new?"

"I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing."

Both John and the Doctor had gone back to the laptop.

"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha hissed.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning." John said as Martha handed him and the Doctor some food.

"Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo." the Doctor said.

"He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" Martha smiled. She then handed Sherlock some food.

"Nice chips." Jack said, sitting.

"Actually, they're not bad." the Doctor agreed before popping one into his mouth.

Martha sat next to Sherlock and both she and Jack exchange looks. She nodded her head in the Doctor's direction.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague…" Martha asked.

"A friend, at first." the Doctor answered.

"And why does he think Elena is his sister?" John asked. "Why did you say Elena wasn't this... Midori person? Who is Midori anyway?"

The Doctor ignored John's question.

"I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something." Martha said.

Everyone else stared at her.

"You've been watching too much TV." Sherlock stated.

The Doctor nodded.

Martha chuckled half-hardheartedly.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack said.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful." the Doctor said, leaning back. "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavor, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords… The oldest and most mighty race in the universe…looking down on the galaxies below…sworn never to interfere…only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child… that's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. We stand there in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. Eight years old…staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would run away… some would go mad…and some would be inspired."

"That still doesn't explain who Midori is." Jack said. The others looked at the Doctor. "Who is she, Doctor?"

The Doctor sighed heavily before answering. A sadness seeped into his eyes at the very mentioned of her name. "Before Gallifrey was destroyed and both the Master and I were children... the Master _did_ have a sister. A younger half-sister that we nicknamed Midori which means hope." a smile lit the Doctor's face. "That wasn't her real name of course. Anyway, she was about three to four years younger than us. The Master was so devoted and protective of her. She had wavy blonde hair and the bluest eyes you had ever seen. Like sapphire." a distant and what the others could distinguish as a loving look went over the Doctor. "She was so sweet and caring. And had the purest heart you would ever find. She always helped people. Even those that tormented her and strangers. Anyway, she always wanted to go wherever we went and we'd let her." he looked at the others. "The other boys teased her and thought us mad 'cause we let a little girl follow us, but the Master and I didn't care... we enjoyed her company. And Abe here." he pointed to Abe who had laid by his feet sprung up. "The Master gave Abe to Midori as a birthday present." he stroked Abe's head. "Don't know how he landed on Earth though, but I'm glad he did." Abe wagged his tail. "The Master told me that Midori had to leave and stay at The Citadel of the Time Lords for a while. I thought, then, was weird. Since in four years Midori would have left for the Academy. I asked him why, but he never told me. I asked him if I could send letters to her, but he said that she would be very busy. All this happened after the Master's initiation."

"What happened next?" John asked.

The Doctor looked at him. "When word came that there was going to be a war against the Daleks and when it came, I saw my people losing and the Daleks winning, I felt such anger against the Daleks. From within the TARDIS, I destroyed Gallifrey, along with the Daleks. As I watched my planet being obliterated, I remembered Midori and that she was on Gallifrey." his expression became sad. "Everyone is gone. My family. My friends." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Midori. I felt so torn, angered. And then so alone. The last Time Lord to exist." He saw the others looking at him sympathetically and he collected his thoughts before popping another chip in his mouth.

"What about you?" Sherlock asked. "Which of the three are you then?"

The Doctor spoke with his mouth full. "Oh, the ones that ran away. I never stopped."

All of a sudden Jack's manipulator beeped, gaining everyone's attention. "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognize it."

"Patch it through to the laptop." the Doctor said.

"Um, since we're telling stories," Jack looked ashamed. "um, there's something I haven't told you."

Everyone gathered around the laptop and watched as the Torchwood logo appeared onscreen.

"You work for Torchwood." the Doctor asked, looking at Jack.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack said, never looking at the Doctor.

"Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!" the Doctor asked, anger clearly heard in his voice.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you, in _your_ honor." Jack said and finally looked at the Doctor.

All the Doctor could do was glare at Jack before opening the file. They saw it was a video of Vivian Rook.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm… Anyway, the Saxon files are attached." Vivian said and a icon appeared at the bottom right of the screen. "But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."

They watched as the screen changed to show a graphic of a spinning Earth with satellites.

"What's the Archangel Network?" the Doctor asked.

Martha pulled out her mobile phone. "I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it."

"It's the mobile phone network. 'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks," Jack explained as The Doctor took Martha's phone. "they're all carried by Archangel."

The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on Martha's phone. "It's in the phones! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." he tapped phone against the table and all heard the phone begin to beep in the same rhythm." There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

"What is it, mind control?" John asked.

"No, no, no, no. Subtler than that." Sherlock said.

"Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code… Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world." the Doctor said just as a look of realization washed over his face. "Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me. And that why's Sherlock and John weren't affected! Sherlock's mind is so brilliant and John, when did you get your phone?"

"My sister gave me her phone."

"What year was it made?"

"Uh..." John said. "2006."

"Since your phone is an older model, it won't have the Archangel Network integrated in." the Doctor said. "So you and Sherlock are unaffected. Plus I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal canceled him out."

"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asked.

"Not from down here." the Doctor answered, putting the screwdriver away. "But now we know how he's doing it."

"And we can fight back." John and Martha said.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor grinned.

Both Sherlock and Jack grinned and Abe barked, tail wagging.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor took both the mobile and the laptop apart. He then took Martha's key and Jack handed his too.

"Oh!" Martha exclaimed before she dug in her pocket and pulled out Elena's key.

"Where did you get that?" the Doctor asked.

"Remember I told you Elly gave me her key?"

The Doctor remembered Martha telling him that and what Elena had told Martha as well.

She handed him Elena's key.

"There's only four keys and five of us." John said.

"Hold on!" Jack shuffled through his set of keys and handed the Doctor yet _another_ TARDIS key.

The Doctor's eyes widen. "Where did you get another key from?"

"For some reason the TARDIS made me two keys." Jack said. "I didn't know it then, but I guess it was for this occasion since there's five of us." the Doctor looked at him. "Don't worry I'll give you the extra key once this is all over."

"I should hope so."

The Doctor began to work. He used the sonic screwdriver to weld circuitry to the keys. He then tied them to string so they could be worn around the neck. "Five TARDIS keys, five pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but… Now! The Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and…" the Doctor grabbed one of the keys. "Martha," he stepped back. "look at me. You can see me, yes?"

"Yep!" she answered.

"What about now?" the Doctor answered just before slipping the key over his neck.

Martha's vision veered off to the left and she blinked. Jack chuckled. Both John and Sherlock seemed a bit bemused as well.

"No, I'm here. Look at me." the Doctor's voice echoed.

"It's like…I _know_ you're there but I don't _want_ to know." Martha said.

"And back again." the Doctor's voice became normal. He took the key off. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible," he handed Jack his key and then handed John and Sherlock each a key. He decided _he_ would wear Elena's key. Wearing her key made him feel like she was there... with them. "just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like—it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!"

Martha, Jack, Sherlock, and John looked at one another.

"You see it too, huh?" Jack said.

All nodded before they ran after the Doctor.


	59. The Sound of Drums Prt 5

They walked out onto the streets. The Doctor looked at Abe. "Abe, you're going to have to be in my pocket since we only have _five_ keys."

Abe nodded and morphed into his ferret form and scurried into the Doctor's pocket to hide. "Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

"Like ghosts." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's what we are." the Doctor agreed, whispering. "Ghosts." They each placed their key around their necks before heading into the city.

Martha looked very scared so John wrapped his arm around her. She smiled gratefully at him.

≈ΘҖ≈

At the airport, Saxon, Elena, and Lucy arrived with escort to greet President Winters on the tarmac. Elena dressed in casual, warm outfit. She wore her black jacket... the jacket Sherlock had given to her for her eighteenth birthday.

Saxon saluted. "Mr President, sir!"

"Mr. Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." Winters said.

"UNIT?" Elena muttered.

"You make it sound like an invasion." Saxon said.

"First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it." Winters said.

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh…" Saxon said before looking at Lucy and Elena. "have you met the wife and my sister?"

"Mr. Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Winters said. Saxon mimed zipping his lips. "Are you taking this seriously?" Saxon nodded. "To business. We've accessed your files on these…Toclafane. First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier _Valiant_ is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." Saxon tried to talk through zipped lips. "You're trying my patience, sir."

Saxon unzipped his lips. "So America is completely in charge?"

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the _Valiant_." Winters said before turning to leave.

"It still will be televised, though, won't it?" Saxon asked and Winters faced him. "Because I promised, and the whole world is watching."

Elena looked closely at Saxon.

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." Winters said and walked to waiting car.

Saxon leaned in towards Lucy. "The _last_ President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the _Valiant_ within the hour." he motioned for Lucy to go first. "My darling." He turned to watch as Winters drove away. Turning back he looked at a particular area. Elena followed his line of sight, wanting desperately to see her friends. Her eyes nearly widen in shock and happiness when she saw them standing off the side. But she knew she had to keep the façade up. She looked directly at the Doctor.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Doctor," John whispered. "Is it just me or is Elena looking directly _at_ us?"

"She sees us, John." Sherlock said.

"She just doesn't want the Master to know." the Doctor said. He nodded at her and she winked.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena heard a siren and watched as a police van pulled up. The Jones family are taken out. Saxon ran over like greeting old friends. He laughed, clapping his hands. "Hi, guys! All will be revealed!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Oh my God." Martha whispered.

"Don't move." Sherlock warned.

"But…" Martha looked at him.

"Don't." the Doctor agreed.

They watched as the Jones family was transferred to a Land Rover.

"I'm gonna kill him." Martha said.

"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?" Jack said.

"Now that sounds like Torchwood." the Doctor said, looking at him before looking ahead.

"Still a good plan."

"He's a Time Lord, which makes him _my_ responsibility." the Doctor said. "I'm not here to _kill_ him. I'm here to _save_ him." He watched as Saxon gently pushed Elena into direction Lucy had gone and followed.

Jack began using manipulator. "Aircraft carrier _Valiant_. It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E."

"How do we get onboard?" John asked.

The Doctor directed the question to Jack. "Does that thing work as a teleport?"

"Since you revamped it, yeah." Jack answered. "Coordinates set."

The Doctor made everyone was touching the manipulator before activating it.

They never saw another van pull up or the occupants that got out.

≈ΘҖ≈

They arrived in one of the _Valiant_'s engine rooms. Martha and Jack groaned.

"Oh," Martha groaned, holding her head. "that thing is rough."

"Oh, I've has worse nights." Jack groaned and cracked his neck. "Ah! Welcome to the _Valiant_."

The Doctor, John, and Sherlock looked around. Abe peeked over the Doctor's pocket.

"It's dawn." John said.

Martha walked to a nearby porthole. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" John and Sherlock walked up behind her.

"A ship for the 21st century." Jack said, coming to stand beside John. The Doctor right behind them. Abe scurried out and climbed up to the Doctor's head, peeking out. "Protecting the skies of planet Earth."

All looked out the porthole.

≈ΘҖ≈

A door opened, revealing Saxon, Lucy, and Elena. Elena was on his left and Lucy on his right. Saxon, Lucy, and Elena walked into the bridge/conference room of the _Valiant_. Elena, took her coat off and draping it on her arm, revealing her outfit, which was the same outfit she had worn when she met Yana and Chantho. She saw there were secret service agents, various military personnel as well as camera crews preparing for the event. She saw Winters at one corner of the room, speaking with a couple of people.

"I want the whole thing branded in my sort of honest, not the United Nations'. Got that?" Winters said.

Saxon walked straight up to Winters. "Anything I can do? I could make tea or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?"

Elena looked at Winters and saw he wasn't amused. _Good. Neither am I._

"It you could just sit." Winters said.

Saxon turned away and Elena saw him make a face. He placed a hand her back and gently pushed her forward. "Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?" he looked at both Lucy and Elena. He pulled a chair out for Elena. Elena smiled a small smile and sat down. "Not bad."

Lucy glared at her. Saxon then pulled a chair out for her. She smiled, sitting. "It's beautiful.

"Some of my best work." Saxon said and then leaned down, whispering. "Ministry of Defense. I helped design this place." He sat beside her. "Every detail."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor, John, Sherlock, Martha, and Jack were running through the maintenance corridors when suddenly the Doctor stopped.

Jack saw this. "We've no time for sightseeing!"

"No, no. Wait." the Doctor said. "Shh, shh, shh." Both John and Martha looked behind them. "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" John asked.

"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha said as she strode past them.

A smile broke out upon the Doctor's face. "Brilliant!" he turned to his right. "This way!"

They changed direction and ran down a set a stairs.

≈ΘҖ≈

They run down a gangway to level 4, then open a door at the end. The Doctor's face lit up, as do the others.

"Oh, at last!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Oh, yes!" Martha laughed excited and happily.

"What's it doing on the _Valiant_?" Jack asked in confusion.

≈ΘҖ≈

They opened the doors to the TARDIS and saw a very different interior bathed in red.

"What the hell's he done?" Jack asked.

"Don't touch it." the Doctor said.

"I'm not going to." Jack said.

"What's he done though?" John asked.

The Doctor ran up to the console and walked around.

"Sounds like it's… sick." Martha said.

They saw the console had been stripped of certain parts and caged off.

"It can't be." the Doctor said as he examined what was before him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be."

"Doctor, what is it?" John asked.

"He's cannibalized the TARDIS." Sherlock said.

"Exactly." the Doctor said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jack asked, worry in his voice.

"It's a paradox machine." The Doctor growled. He then saw a sticky note hidden on one of the Y beams. He walked up and snatched it off. He saw it was written in Elena's handwriting. It said:

_I'm so sorry, Doctor. I tried to stop him, but couldn't. I stayed with the TARDIS while Saxon stripped her. I felt her pain. And the only thing I could was stand there, watch, and comfort the TARDIS as best I could while he did what you're all probably seeing. The TARDIS let me know she felt comforted, knowing that I was with her through the ordeal. Elena_

The Doctor smiled a bit.

"What do you have there?" Martha asked.

He handed her the note and she read it, feeling tears brimming her eyes. The others read it as well, their hearts constricting at the thought of Elena witnessing the TARDIS being cannibalized.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Two minutes, everyone!" Winters said and climbed up the steps. "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you."

Elena, who was now sitting beside Saxon, saw that Saxon and Lucy were watching all this like was all entertainment.

Saxon, who was holding a white bag, held it out to her. "Jelly baby?"

"No thanks."

Lucy glared.

Saxon shrugged his shoulders. He then held the bag out to Lucy. "Jelly baby?"

Smiling sweetly at him, Lucy took a piece and popped it into her mouth, Saxon following her example.

"Broadcasting at 7:58 with the arrival timed at 0800 precisely. And, uh, good luck to all of us." Winters said.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor tapped a gauge on the metal mesh around the time console. "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger..." the Doctor looked at Jack's watch and then back at the gauge. "at two minutes past 8:00."

"First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later…" Jack said.

"What's it for?" Martha asked.

"Yeah." John asked. "What's a paradox machine do?"

"More importantly," Jack said. "can you stop it?"

"Not until I know what it's doing." the Doctor said and looked up. "Touch the wrong bit and blow up the solar system."

"Then we've got to get to the Master." Sherlock said.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "How do we stop him?"

"Oh, I've got a way." the Doctor said. The others looked at him and he them. "Sorry, didn't I tell you?" he grinned cheeky. He then took Elena's key off and replaced it with _his_, putting hers in his pocket.

≈ΘҖ≈

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world…" Winters announced to the world. "I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but that is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew."

Through the door, the Doctor, Sherlock, John, Martha, and Jack entered the room. The Doctor looked at Elena briefly.

Saxon's smile disappeared.

"For as long as man has looked to the stars," Winters continued. "he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone…"

"This plan, you gonna tell us?" Jack whispered.

"If I can get this..." the Doctor whispered, holding his key. "... around the Master's neck…cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just..." he looked around. "hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me…you've got a key."

"Yes, sir." Jack whispered.

"I'll get him." Martha said, looking directly at Saxon. The others looked at her.

"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." the spheres appeared around him. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master." the first sphere said. It spoke with a male voice.

"We like the Mr. Master." said the second. It had a female voice.

"We don't like you." a third said. It too had a male voice.

"I… can be Master, if you so wish." Winters said in confusion as one sphere moved around him. "I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

"Man is stupid." the third sphere said.

"Master is our friend." the first said.

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" the female sphere pleaded.

"Oh, all right then. It's me." Saxon said before standing. He faced the others that were sitting at the table. "Ta-da!" he laughed. "Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

"Saxon," Winters asked. "what are you talkin' about?"

Elena stood, backing away slowly. She knew something bad was going to happen.

Saxon turned around, facing Winters. He crossed his arms, his voice now serious "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with _you_." He looked at a nearby Toclafane. "Kill him."

Just as the Toclafane shot Winters with a laser, a bright gold wall engulfed him, stopping the Tolcafane's attack. Everyone gasped in astonishment and Saxon turned to see Elena's eyes glowing gold, her hand raised in Winter's direction. She turned and glared at him.

"This ends now, Saxon!" she growled.

"Yes," Saxon agreed. "it does."

"Ahh!" Elena cried out as a Toclafane's blade nicked her arm, causing her to lose her concentration and thus, the barrier around Winters disappeared.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Saxon said. He looked at the same Toclafane that had intended to kill Winders. "Kill him."

Grasping her arm in pain, all Elena could do was watch as Winters was shot and disintegrated and chaos erupted. Everyone tried to leave the room, but Saxon's people pulled out their weapons.

Elena began breathing heavily.

Saxon laughed, clapping his hands. "Guards!"

"Nobody move!" one guard ordered. "Nobody move!"

Saxon, now standing where Winters had been, looked into the camera. "Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully."

The Doctor felt rage build in him at the very sight of Elena being injured. Taking his key off, he rushed forward.

"Stop him!" a guard yelled.

Two guards grabbed the Doctor's arms, forcing him to kneel on the floor.

"We meet at last, Doctor." Saxon said. "Oh, ho! I love saying that!"

"Stop this!" the Doctor yelled in anger. "Stop it now!"

"As if a _perception filter_'s gonna work on me." Saxon said before looking in the others direction. "Oh, and look, it's the girlie, the detective, the ex-army doctor, and the freak." he began to take something out. The Doctor looked at them. "Although, I'm not sure which one's which."

Jack ran towards him and Saxon fired a laser, hitting Jack squarely on the chest. Jack screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, dead.

"JACK!" Elena yelled.

"Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long." Saxon had a look of glee. "I get to kill him again!"

John, Sherlock, and Martha ran to Jack.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing." the Doctor pleaded. "Just stop. If you could see yourself…"

Saxon sighed before looking to the cameras. "Oh, do excuse me, little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." he looked at the guards holding the Doctor. "Let him go."

The guards pushed the Doctor to the floor, causing him to yell.

"Doctor!" Elena yelled. She ran and knelt beside him.

Saxon slowly walked down the stairs.

The Doctor looked up at Saxon. "It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?"

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane!" Saxon sat on the steps, facing the Doctor. "Professor Lazarus. Remember him? And his genetic manipulation device?"

The Doctor and Elena remembered.

"Did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time." Saxon said. Martha, John, and Sherlock looked from the Doctor to Elena and then back to the Doctor. "And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver…"

Elena's eyes widen in realization. "Oh my God."

"But, ooh, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do!" Saxon ran to silver briefcase and opened it. Inside was the Doctor's hand. "I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

"NOOO!" Elena screamed.

Saxon aimed the screwdriver at the Doctor. The others could only watch as the Doctor screamed in pain, going into convulsions as his genetic makeup was altered.

Jack revived, without Saxon noticing. "Teleport." he handed Martha the manipulator.

"I can't." Martha said.

"We can't stop him." Jack breathed deeply, still in pain. "You, Sherlock, and John, get out of here. Get out."

Elena saw that Lucy was looking very unhappy with all this. _Good._ She thought. _Now she's seeing her husband's true colors._

Saxon stopped. Everyone saw the Doctor was now a very old man.

"Doctor." Elena whispered as she helped him up.

Saxon was about to grab her when Abe leapt out of the Doctor's pocket and morphed into a black lion. He roared at Saxon, who backed away. Abe stood in front of Elena and the Doctor, growling at anyone, except those he trusted, daring them to come near him and the others.

Martha crawled to Elena and the Doctor. "Doctor. Elly and I've got you."

"Aw, she's a would-be doctor." Saxon said.

"Shut your mouth, Saxon!" Elena hissed.

Saxon ignored her. "But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison—"

The door slid open and guards escort in Francine, Tish, and Clive, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.

"Oh my God." Elena whispered.

"Come on," one of the guards ordered. "move."

Martha slowly stood, a look of shock upon her face. "Mum."

"I'm sorry." Francine said, crying.

Martha knew her mother was feeling guilty and wouldn't hold it against her. She then bent down next to the Doctor.

"And not only that!" Saxon said. "We got a treat for you, _Elena_."

Elena looked at him and stood as she looked to the door and gasped. "Nick! Conner! Katie! Mrs. Hudson!"

"Lene!" Nick cried.

"Nells!" Conner yelled.

"Ells!" Katie yelled.

"Elena!" Mrs. Hudson cried, tears falling.

Elena turned and glared at Saxon, who grinned. "I told you that if you did not join me, you'd pay the greatest price."

"I swear to God, Saxon," Elena growled. "if you harm my family..."

Abe growled deeply, glaring at Saxon, who held his hand out. A nearby guard came over and placed a metal collar in Saxon's hand. "Seize him."

Two other guards jumped on Abe, surprising him. The three fought and Saxon quickly clicked the collar around Abe's neck. Instantly, Abe's form reverted to his ferret form. Abe tried changing back to his lion form, but couldn't. The collar had shrunk down with him.

"The technology in that collar nullifies your ability to morph." Saxon said. He then grabbed a metal critter cage that was chew proof and grabbed the back of Abe's neck, depositing him inside, closing and locking the door. Abe began thrashing around, making angry noises. Saxon handed Abe's cage to a guard and turned his attention to the Doctor.

"The Toclafane," the Doctor breathed heavily as both Elena and Martha knelt beside him. "who are they? Who are they?"

Saxon bent down, facing the Doctor. "Doctor, if I told you the truth," he placed his hand on the Doctor's chest. "your hearts would break."

"Is it time?" the first sphere asked.

"Is it ready?" the third asked.

Saxon stood.

"Is the machine singing?" the second sphere asked.

Saxon checked his watch and looked at the three spheres. "Two minutes past." he then mounted the steps and stood by Lucy, facing those who were looking at him. He looked at the cameras. "So! Earthings. Basically, um, end of the world." he looked ahead of him, holding his sonic laser up. "Here…come…the drums!"

Everyone heard Rogue Trader's, _Voodoo Child_ begin to play over the speakers.

_Here come the drums. Here come the drums…_

Lucy bobbed her head to the beat while Saxon closed his eyes.

≈ΘҖ≈

The paradox machine was activated.

_Baby, baby, baby. _

≈ΘҖ≈

_You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…_

Saxon looked out the window.

_Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone…_

Above the _Valiant_, a rift reared open in the sky.

_Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…_

Toclafane by the thousands exited the rift.

_Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm comin' undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child…_

Saxon and Lucy watched from the bridge.

"How many do you think?" Saxon asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said.

"Six billion." Saxon said and switched on the outside speaker. "Down you go, kids!"

They watched as the Toclafane swarmed down to Earth, zeroing in on Manhattan, Tokyo, (?) _ and London.

≈ΘҖ≈

People walked into the streets to see what was going on just before the Toclafane began firing indiscriminately.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word—decimate." Saxon said to Lucy. He then spoke to the Toclafane. "Remove one-tenth of the population!"

Elena inhaled, tears brimming her eyes.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Toclafane began to burst into people's homes.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder, her ears ringing from the cries that were coming from the Earth. The Doctor laid what he hoped was a comforting hand on hers. Martha could only cry as she too listened to the messages coming in from the surface.

"_Valiant_, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!"

Martha stood, leaving the Doctor.

"Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!"

"This is London, _Valiant_! This is London calling! What do we do?!"

Martha looked helplessly at her family.

"They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!"

John and Sherlock joined Martha. Elena looked at Martha, who looked so torn. Torn from wanting to do as the Doctor instructed and wanting to stay with them. With one last look at the Doctor, Abe, and Elena, who nodded at her, mouthing, "Go.", John and Sherlock placed their hands on the manipulator and Martha activated the teleporter. The Jones, Jack, the Doctor, Abe, and Elena watched as the trio disappeared. Elena sighed in relief, laying her cheek on the Doctor's shoulder. Jack, Elena, and the Doctor exchanged a look before the Doctor turned in Saxon's direction, glaring at him.

≈ΘҖ≈

John, Sherlock, and Martha rolled on the ground. John and Sherlock hurried to their feet and helped Martha to hers. They saw they had arrived in a field known as Hampstead Heath. They then slowly walked towards London. They stopped and watched as London was burned and the people were being slaughtered. They could hear the people's screams and cries.

Breathing heavily, yet determined, Martha spoke passionately. "We're coming back."

Both John and Sherlock nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. They then ran off into the woods.

≈ΘҖ≈

As Saxon forced the Doctor to watch the fall of Earth from a window, Elena knelt beside Jack.

"And so it came to pass…that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as master of all and I thought it…good." Saxon said, looking at the Doctor, smiling triumphantly.

All the Doctor could do was watch in helplessness as the Toclafane killed 1/10 the population.


	60. Last of the Time Lords Prt 1

**AN:** cover is up!

* * *

It's been a year since Martha, John, and Sherlock escaped the Master. During that time, they had traveled throughout the entire world, telling stories of the Doctor and Elena and what the duo had done for the human race. Now the three had decided it was time to return to London.

≈ΘҖ≈

The _Valiant_ was sailing above the clouds.

"Citizens rejoice." the Master said over the speaker. "Your lord and master stands on high playing Track 3."

≈ΘҖ≈

The door to the conference room/bridge opened and the Master spun around. _I Can't Decide_ by Scissor Sisters played, the Master singing along.

_I can't decide whether you should live or die…._

The Master strutted in and then slid next to Lucy, who wore a red gown. Elena sat a few chairs away, wearing a long black cocktail dress. Within the year, her hair had grown back, but unfortunately, the Master still made her wear the blue contacts. He also made her wear a bracelet that kept her from using her powers.

During the course of year, Elena spoke with the Doctor and told him that she had seen their past selves on multiple occasions. One being at Lazarus's party. She told the Doctor how badly she wanted to go up to them and warn them of the upcoming danger, but she also said that with the all the time she spent traveling with him, she knew consequences. She remembered the Doctor telling her of the time when he was in his ninth incarnation and had taken Rose to see the day her father had died... twice. He warned Rose to wait until their earlier selves had left, but Rose had made a hasty and stupid decision. She had dashed out in front of their earlier selves, which created a paradox, even though she saved Pete, it still allowed these creatures, the Reapers, to break through the Time Doctor explained to Elena that Reapers were creatures that would search out disturbances in time, such as temporal paradoxes and "sterilize" the area by devouring everything. He told her the older objects were, the stronger they were against the Reapers. He told Elena that the TARDIS had become an ordinary police box. And he had gotten everyone inside an old church, warning Rose to keep away from her baby self, but unfortunately, after Jackie, Rose's mum, heard the conversation between Rose and Pete, Pete had placed baby Rose in her older self's arms, allowing a Reaper into the church.

The Doctor told Elena that he had sacrificed himself to protect the others. And to restore everything, Pete had to die and he did. After hearing that, Elena told the Doctor that she didn't want to do the same thing and she kept her distance, watching from afar as her past self and the Doctor did what was meant to happen.

The Doctor felt so proud of her. Elena also told him that she had seen herself at the _Feet of Flames_ concert. That she was in the audience and watched the program.

_Though you'll probably go to Heaven. _  
_Please don't hang your head and cry…_

The Master gave Lucy a long kiss.

_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. _  
_It's cold and hard and petrified. _  
_Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…_

The Master sat in one of the chairs at the table and spins as Francine, who wore a maid's uniform, served him tea. Mrs. Hudon also wore a maid's outfit, but could only do so much. Since she was old, the Master decided to give her some lee-way. He allowed Mrs. Hudson to take breaks when she needed them to please Elena. Even though he had given Elena a luxurious bedroom, she gave it to Mrs. Hudson, much to the Master's annoyance. Elena had asked for an air-mattress so she could be close to the Doctor and Abe. The Master didn't understand Elena at all. Why, after everything he's ever done for her, she was still loyal to the Doctor.

_Oh, _  
_I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone…._

The Master ran up onto the bridge and began ringing an old-fashioned ship's bell. Elena watched in sadness as the Doctor crawled out of a tent that has straw on the floor. Beside the tent is a bowl that read, "DOG". Abe, still wearing the collar sulked in his cage that been placed next to the tent.

_Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why…_

The Master went down to the Doctor and forced him into a wheelchair.

_I can't decide whether you should live or die though you'll probably go to Heaven. _  
_Please don't hang your head and cry. _  
_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. _  
_It's cold and hard and petrified. _  
_Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're goin' for a ride…_

The Master pushed the Doctor around the room in the wheelchair ending up by one of the windows. "It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire." they watched as some Toclafane spheres floated by. "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?" he waved his hand in front of the Doctor's face. "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they are. They say Martha Jones… John Watson and Sherlock Holmes has come back home. Now why would they do that?"

"Leave them alone." the Doctor hissed.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control." the Master knelt on the floor. "What did you tell her?"

"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is." the Doctor said.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Master exclaimed. He stood up and pushed the Doctor away until he hit a wall.

"Doctor!" Elena yelled, running to him and gently pulled the wheelchair away from the wall and knelt before him, looking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine." the Doctor whispered, making sure the Master wasn't watching.

"_Valiant_ now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice." the PA announced.

The Master clapped his hands. "Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!"

The Doctor pressed three fingers against his thigh. As both Katie and Francine walked by, they saw this and walked out of the room.

≈ΘҖ≈

The two women walked into a corridor, past Clive, who was now a janitor. Francine held up three fingers and kept walking. Katie waited for Tish. When Tish, who was also a maid, passed Clive. He signaled her with three fingers.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Katie and Tish approached a gated area and a guard lets her in. She saw a dirty Jack, Nick, and Conner. Their wrists were manacled, arms outstretched, the chains attached to the wall on either side.

"Morning, Tish." Jack greeted cheerfully. "Hello, Katie."

"Hi, Tish." Conner smiled. "Katie."

"Hey there, Tish." Nick greeted. "Katie. how's the Doctor and Lene?"

Soon after their capture, the brothers had met Tish and soon became friends. They told her their adventure with Elena, Martha, and the Doctor when they went back to New York in 1929.

Jack... well, the brothers didn't really like Jack at the beginning, but as the year went on... they began to. Jack told them his adventures with the Doctor. What he had been like before he had regenerated. About Rose and how the Doctor felt about her. How the Doctor saw her as a little sister and how the Doctor felt about Elena. Jack knew the Doctor loved Elena. It was as plain as the nose on his face, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old fish and chips." Jack laughed. "Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet."

Tish began feeding Jack a spoonful then held three fingers against the tray where all three men could see it. Jack winked. She continued feeding him while Katie fed her brothers.

"She's all right." Katie answered. "Been keeping the Doctor company." she kept feeding her brothers. "She's given her bedroom to Mrs. Hudson and been sleeping beside Abe and the Doctor. On an air-mattress."

Jack and the others laughed. "That sounds like El, all right. Very warmhearted, her."

≈ΘҖ≈

In a rocky valley, John, Sherlock, and Martha was walking with a young brunette man named Tom. They all saw a monumental stature of the Master carved in rock. The three wondered how their friends and family were. Were they all right? Were they being treated good?

"All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore." Martha said.

"Best to keep down. Here we go." Tom said as all four peered over rocks. "The entire south coast of England…converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labor every morning."

Everyone saw the ships in question were rocket ships, silos as far as the eye can see..

"Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap." Tom said.

"You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One." Sherlock said.

"All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait." John said.

"There's 100,000 rockets ready for war." Martha added.

Tom looked at them. "War? With who?"

Martha looked at him. "The rest of the universe. I've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

Tom looked at Martha like she had grown a second head. "You've been in space?"

"Problem with that?" Martha arched an eyebrow.

Tom looked embarrassed. "No. No, just uh… Wow. Anything else I should know?"

"I've met Shakespeare." Martha said.

Just then two Toclafane come up behind them. Tom turned and faced them while Sherlock, John, and Martha stayed still.

"Identify, little man." the first Toclafane ordered.

"I—I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel." Tom said and held up the license. "I was just checking f—"

"Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy." the second one said.

Both Toclafane laughed before flying away.

"But, they didn't see you." Tom said.

Sherlock, John, and Martha stood and took out their TARDIS key. "How do you think we traveled the world?"

They walked back to the truck.

"'Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotized into thinking he was Harold Saxon." Sherlock said.

"Saxon. Feels like years ago." Tom said.

"But our key's tuned in to the same frequency." Martha said. "Makes me, Sherlock, John sort of…not invisible, just unnoticeable."

"But I can see _you_." Tom said.

"That's 'cause you wanted to." Martha laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose I did." Tom said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Utterly dull."

"Is there a Mrs. Milligan?" Martha asked.

"No. No." Tom said quickly before asking. "What about you?"

"No." Martha said.

Sherlock hurried over to the truck. "Come on. We've got to find this Docherty woman." and got in. John followed.

"We'll have to wait until the next work shift." Tom said. "What time is it now?"

"Nearly 3:00." Martha said.


	61. Last of the Time Lords Prt 2

A clock on the bridge read 14:58 and the Doctor looked over at Francine and Tish. Elena saw the three looking at one another. She had a bad feeling that the Doctor's plan wasn't going to go so well.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Clive and Jack could see the time. Jack, Nick, and Conner began to pull on their chains.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master walked into the room followed by Lucy. "Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous." he took his jacket off and threw it onto the table. "Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of gold."

≈ΘҖ≈

The bolts that held Jack, Nick, and Conner's chains were slowly coming free of the wall.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master sat down. "You two should get to know each other. That might be fun." Tanya began to massage his shoulders.

≈ΘҖ≈

All three men groaned as they were able to pull their chains free. Free at last, Jack pulled out a steam hose and tossed it to Conner, who used it on their guard. At the same time, Clive threw water on some exposed wiring, starting a fire.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Condition red!" the PA announced.

"What the hell?" the Master exclaimed and went up the stairs to the bridge.

"Repeat: condition red." the PA repeated.

Francine grabbed the Master's jacket and threw it to Tish who then handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor took out the laser screwdriver and aimed it at the Master.

"Oh, I see." the Master said, putting his hands up.

"I told you." the Doctor said. "I have one thing to say." He tried using the screwdriver, but it didn't work.

The Master laughed.

≈ΘҖ≈

All of a sudden, Clive was caught and armed guards stopped Jack, Conner, and Nick.

"Oh, here we go again." Jack said. He put his arms out.

Just as the men fired, both Nick and Conner dove out of the way.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena watched as the Doctor kept trying the screwdriver, but nothing worked!

The Master leaned over. "Isomorphic controls." he took the screwdriver and then backhanded the Doctor, sending him to the floor.

"Doctor!" Elena was at his side in a flash.

"Which means they only work for _me_. Like this." the Master then shoots the wall beside Francine. She ducked just in time. "Say sorry!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" Francine whimpered.

"Francine!" Elena yelled in worry.

"Mum!" Tish cried and ran to her.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha?" the Master said and Lucy ran over, picked up his jacket, and helped put it on. Elena looked over at the Master, glaring at him. "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."

"Move!" the guard ordered as he forced Francine and Tish out. "Come on."

"Okay. Gotcha." the Master said as he lifted the Doctor into a chair. "There you go, Gramps." holding Elena's arm, the Master sat on the edge of the table. "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single-handed. Ooh. And look at him now. Stealing my sister and screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!" he laughed.

Elena tried to wiggle her arm out of the Master's grip, but he was too strong.

"I just need you to listen." the Doctor rasped.

"No, it's _my_ turn. Revenge!" the Master yelled. "Best served hot. And this time… It's a message for Miss Jones."

Elena looked at the Master, confusion on her face. _What does he mean?_ She then looked at the Doctor, who was as confused as she was.

≈ΘҖ≈

That night, Tom cut a hole in a chain-link fence large enough for the four of them to squeeze through. They then ran across an open area of the compound before reaching their destination. They saw an older woman, Professor Docherty, hitting an old monitor.

"Professor Docherty?" Tom asked.

"Busy." Docherty said, never looking at them.

"They, uh, they sent word ahead." Tom said. "I'm Tom Milligan. This John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, and Martha Jones."

"They can be the King and Queen of Sheba for all I care." Dotcherty said, uncaring. "I'm still busy."

"Televisions don't work anymore." Sherlock said.

"Oh, God, I miss Countdown. Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission." Dotcherty said before banging the monitor. "From the man himself." they saw static appear onscreen. "There!" And then a grainy black and white shot of the Master appeared.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master looked into the camera. "My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Jones family were watching, cuffed in a cell. "Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there."

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack, Nick, and Conner were back in chains, watching as well.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope." the Master walked and stood beside the Doctor. "But I ask you…how much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted, little apes. What if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All 900 years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" he then used the screwdriver on the Doctor again. Mrs. Hudson was in the room as well, had been ordered to watch this in case she decided to try anything, though the Master knew she wouldn't. He decided this demonstration would keep her in her place.

"NO!" Elena screamed as she ran towards the Doctor, but the Master wrapped his arm around her waist. She struggled to free herself, but the Master was stronger. Abe began making angry noises as he thrashed in his cage, trying to free himself.

"Older and older and older." the Master said.

"Noo!" Elena yelled. "Doctor! Stop it! You're hurting him!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Everyone watched as the Doctor withered in agony.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Down you go, Doctor." the Master said. They watched as the Doctor fell to the floor. "Down, down, down you go." The Master stopped.

Elena stopped struggling and all was silent. "Doctor." She pushed the Master's arm away and ran to the pile of clothes. "Doctor?"

The Master knelt next to her, both watched as up by the neck, a large domed head peered out with huge, blinking eyes. Abe, having stopped, looked at the Doctor, and began whimpering.

"Oh, Doctor." Elena whispered, pain in her voice.

She placed a single finger on his cheek and the Doctor laid his right hand over it, smiling sadly at her. Abe moved to the end of the cage that was closest to the Doctor, still whimpering.

The Master walked back to the camera. "Received and understood, Miss Jones?" and he ended the transmission.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I'm sorry." Tom said.

Martha smiled, a knowing look upon her face. "The Doctor's still alive."

"Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be… the Master's greatest weakness." Dochtery said. "15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared."

"We could just take them out." Tom suggested.

John looked at him. "Are you mad?"

Ignoring him, Docterty said. "We could. 15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend."

"They're not called Toclafane." Sherlock said.

Tom and Docherty looked at him, but it was Martha who answered. "That's a name the Master made up."

"Then what are they, then?" Docherty asked.

"That's why we came to find _you_." Martha said. "_Know_ your _enemy_. I've got this." she pulled out a computer CD. "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightening strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this."

She handed Docherty the CD, who put the disc into the computer. She banged it a few times before it began working.

"Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates." Docherty said.

"So is that why you three traveled the world? To find a disc?" Tom asked.

"No. Just got lucky." Martha said.

"I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon." Docherty said as Martha remembered the Doctor whispering to her.. "There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megajoules precisely."

"Can you recreate that?" Sherlock asked.

"I think so." Docherty said before smiling. "Easily, yes."

"All right then, Dr Milligan," Martha said, smiling and then looking at the others. "we're gonna get us a sphere."

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside the plant, gun in hand, Tom stood waiting. He fired three times before taking off running, a sphere following. Sherlock, John, and Martha watching for him while Docherty was making the final preparations. When the three saw Tom come around the corner, the three ran towards Docerty.

"He's coming!" Martha yelled. "You ready?!"

"You do your job," Docherty said as the three passed her. "I'll do mine!"

"Now!" Tom yelled as he passed Docherty.

Docherty turned the power on and all four watched as the sphere was caught in an electrical field for five seconds. It drops to the ground. Docherty unhooked the power cables and the group slowly approached the sphere, Tom has his gun aimed at it.

"That's only half the job." Docherty said. "Let's find out what's inside." She reached for the sphere.


	62. Last of the Time Lords Prt 3

After ending the transmission, the Master ordered his guards to take the gnome-like Doctor away, leaving only Elena and himself in the conference room.

"Why?" Elena asked, her voice cracking a bit. The Master could hear the anger and sadness in her voice. Elena was angered not only for what he had done to the Doctor, but also for the way he had treated her family and friends for the last year and she was getting sick of it. She glared at him, her eyes ablaze. "WHY!?"

The Master just stood there calmly. "You know why."

"You _say_ you're my _brother_." Elena spat, anger winning over her sadness. "That you _want_ me to join you." she scoffed. "Yet you're hurting the people I love and hold very dear." she chuckled sarcastically. "You have a very funny way of showing you that care about me."

"What will take to show you..."

"STOP HURTING MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" Elena screamed. She took a couple of calming breaths before speaking, her voice calmer now. "I've been down to see Jack and my brothers. I've seen the scars you've given them. I've seen the way you've treated Martha's family and I hate it! I've kept silent because I knew that if I said _anything_ they would be punished. I hate how you treat not only them, but Mrs. Hudson. She can't get around as the others can, yet you give her as much work as the Jones. You nearly gave her a stroke that one time. And she would have died if it hadn't been for that doctor you sent! And Katie. I hate how you push her around because she's my sister and since she's not chained up like my brothers..."

"_I'm_ your brother!"

"...And Jack." Elena continued, ignoring him. "You kill him over and over just for the pleasure of it since he can't die. And I'm sick of it. Jack may not be my blood-brother, but maybe he should be. I consider him like another brother, like I do with Sherlock. I _grew up_ with Sherlock. And let's not forget John. Ever since my father was murdered before my very eyes, John's been like a second father. And what do you to my family to gain my loyalty, huh? You taunt. You kill. You even throw things across the room and order either the Jones or Katie to pick the dishes up. You even purposely spill drinks and food and make Katie clean them up so you can let her know who's in charge. You have her sweep up the _entire_ conference room and the wash the dishes. I even saw you slap her a couple of times. Even made her lip bleed." her eyes hardened. "And you say your my brother?" Elena scoffed, shaking her head. "My brothers _never hit_ Katie and me. Sure, we played rough sometimes while we were growing up, but Conner and Nick _never struck_ us! Close family love and protect each other and that's what me and siblings are. You, however, you're nothing but a man that's just sad. And I'm sick of how your treating not only the Jones, but my family! You treat my family and friends like they're..."

The Master had been quiet during her speech, his anger, resentment, and jealousy rising as Elena spoke of her family. And now, the dam that held it back, broke. "Servants?!"

"Yes!"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE!" The Master yelled back. "They all are servants!"

"Mrs. Hudson, Katie, and the Jones family aren't." Elena retorted. "If they are, then you should make me into one as well then."

Hearing this, the Master, took a couple of breaths to control his emotions. He didn't want to lash out at Elena. "No." he said calmly. "I could never do that to you."

"Why?" Elena asked. "Because you believe I'm this Midori person then? I'm not!"

The Master strolled up to Elena and grabbed her wrists in his hands in a tight, yet gentle hold. He stared deeply into her eyes. "You are!"

Elena fought to free her wrists. "Let go."

"You are Midori!" the Master said in desperation. "You are!"

"Why?"

The Master became confused. "What?"

"Why did you take my family?"

"I told you that if you didn't join me," the Master said. "You'd pay the greatest price. And that price... was your family."

"Please," Elena pleaded. "Please stop hunting Martha, John, and Sherlock."

The Master released his grip and walked away. "I'll ask you one last time." he looked at her and held his hand out to her. "Will you join me?"

Elena looked at his outstretched hand and backed away. She would not betray the Doctor, her family, and friends. _Not now_. _Not ever_. "No."

The Master let his arm fall to his side and sighed heavily. He should have known her loyalty would still lie with the Doctor. "So be it." And left.

Elena sat in one of the chairs and began crying. Not for her, but for her family and friends. And especially for Martha, John, and Sherlock. Afraid what the Master would do once he found them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Later that day, the bridge was empty, with the exception for the now gnome-like Doctor in a large birdcage, Elena, who never strayed too far from his side, and a caged Abe. All three were huddled close together, talking, or in Abe's case, listening, and reminiscing about their adventures and the Doctor telling them about his earlier adventures with Rose. Elena told the Doctor she wished she could have met Rose before she was lost to Pete's World. And also wished she could have met Sarah-Jane. She sounded like a very nice woman and even Mickey. He sounded funny, but also serious when the situation called or it.

≈ΘҖ≈

In a cell, the Jones family, along with Katie, were sitting around. Clive and Francine were sitting together while Katie and Tish sat next to each other.

"I'm gonna kill him. If I have to wait 100 years, I'm going to kill the Master." Francine promised. "One day he'll let his guard down. One day. And I'll be there."

"No, that's _my_ job. I'll swear to you." Clive promised. "I'd shoot that man stone dead."

Both Katie and Tish looked at them like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. Clive and Francine looked at one another, smiled and shared a kiss

"_I'll_ get him." Tish promised. "Even if it kills me."

Katie's eyes widen in shock. "Tish!"

Both Clive and Francine looked at Tish. Francine was the one who spoke. "Don't say that."

Tish looked at her parents. "I _mean_ it. That man made us stand on deck and watch Japan burning. Millions of people. I swear to you, he's dead."

Katie looked down, thinking of Elena and how she was.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the _Valiant_'s conference room, the elevator door opened and all three turned to see the Master and a somewhat timid Lucy.

"Tomorrow, they launch" the Master announced. He looked at Lucy, who looked back at him before the two walked in into the room. Elena saw that Lucy was clinging to the Master's arm. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space." Elena saw that Lucy was at the far end of the table while the Master walked towards them. "They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."

"Then stop." the Doctor said.

"Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then… it stops."

Elena scoffed softly. "Unlikely."

Elena watched the Master closely as he walked up to the Doctor's cage and looked at him through the bars. "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat." he spoke in a softer voice. "Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now." he looked to his right. "Right now."

Elena thought for a moment and thought she could a sound that sounded like drumming, but she wasn't sure and she wasn't going to let either the Master or the Doctor know.

"Tell me you can hear it, Doctor." the Master said. The Doctor grabbed the bars, looking at the Master dead in the eyes. "Tell me."

"It's only _you_." the Doctor said.

The Master seemed to think for a moment. "Good."

The door opened, gaining everyone's attention and a sphere entered the room.

"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall." the sphere said.

"You see? I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful! After all, you love them. So very, very much." the Master said.

≈ΘҖ≈

Everyone watched as Docherty worked on opening the sphere.

"There's some sort of magnetic clamp." Docherty said. "Hold on, I'll just trip the—" Just then the clamp opened slightly and Docherty began opening the sides like petals. Once the sphere was opened, Docherty peered inside and her expression was shell-shocked. "Oh my God!"

The others walked over to Docherty and peered inside as well. Inside the sphere was a wizened human head attached to machinery. All of a sudden, lights came on, surprising everyone and the head opened its eyes. The five jumped back, startled.

"It's alive." Docherty exclaimed.

"Martha." the sphere said. "Martha Jones."

Martha looked at Sherlock and John and they at her. All three were stunned at how the head in the sphere knew her name. Docherty and Tom looked at her in confusion.

"It knows you." Tom said.

"Sweet, kind Martha Jones." the sphere said, looking at her. "You helped us to fly."

"What do you mean?" John asked. "How do you know Martha?"

"She led us to salvation." the sphere answered.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked.

"The skies are made of diamonds." the sphere answered.

A look of distress came upon Martha's face. "No." she backed away. "You can't be him."

Both Sherlock and John looked at her in worry.

"Martha?" John asked. "What's wrong?"

"We share each other's memories. You sent him to Utopia." the sphere said.

"Oh my God!" Martha exclaimed as she walked back to the sphere.

"Martha, who is that?" Sherlock asked.

Martha looked between Sherlock and John. "It's Creet."

Both John and Sherlock looked at one another, finally understanding who the spheres were. But both Docherty and Tom were in the dark.

"What's it talking about?" Tom asked. "What's it mean?"

"What are they?" Docherty asked.

"Martha. Martha," Tom asked. "tell us. What are they?"

Martha, John, and Sherlock looked at Tom and Docherty, but it was Martha who answered. "They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future."

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master was sitting down at the table. "I took Lucy and Elena to Utopia. A Time Lord and his human companions. I took them to see the stars." he looked at Elena and then Lucy. "Isn't that right?"

Seeming to be a dazed state, Lucy looked at the Doctor. "Trillions of years into the future. To the end of the universe."

The Master looked at Elena. "Tell him what you saw."

Even though she didn't want to, Elena knew she had to. She looked at the Doctor sadly. "Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart."

"And I thought…there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever." Lucy added.

"And it's all your fault." the Master said.

Elena wanted to say no, but she kept her mouth shut. Though, her anger and resentment towards the Master that had grown, grew more. She balled her hands to keep herself from lashing out at him.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I'd sort of worked it out, with the paradox machine. Because the Doctor said, on the day before the Master came to power, he said…" and she told them what the Doctor had said. "The Master had the TARDIS, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe." she looked at the mutated Creet. "So he found Utopia."

≈ΘҖ≈

"You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces, burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark." the Master said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"The Utopia Project was the last hope." Sherlock added. "Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything."

"There was _no solution_, _no diamonds_." Creet hissed. "Just the _dark_ and the _cold_."

≈ΘҖ≈

"All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards." the Master said. "They cannibalized themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty." the sphere said.

"Regressing into children." the Master said. "But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them."

≈ΘҖ≈

"But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home." Creet said

"But that's a paradox." Docherty said. "If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist."

"And _that's_ the paradox machine." John said.

≈ΘҖ≈

"My masterpiece, Doctor." the Master said. "A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history." the Doctor responded. "Not just Earth, the entire universe."

"_I'm_ a _Time Lord_." the Master hissed. "_I_ have that _right_."

"No, you don't." Elena said. "Who says you do?"

The Master looked at her. "_I_ do, Midori."

Elena shook her head. "You're insane."

With the help of the birdcage bars, the Doctor was able to stand. "But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We've come backwards in time to build a brand new empire lasting 100 trillion years." the sphere answered.

"With _me_ as their _master_." the Master said proudly. "Time Lord and humans combined." He then asked, smirking. "Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

≈ΘҖ≈

"What about us?" Tom asked. "We're the same species. Why kill so many of us?"

"Because it's fun!" Creet answered before laughing madly.

Tom shot him.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master stood and walked to the Doctor. "Human race. Greatest monster of them all." he walked over to Lucy and held his hand out to her. She took it. The Master looked back at the Doctor and grinned. "Night-night." He walks out, arm around Lucy with the sphere following.

Once she saw they were gone, Elena sighed. "I hate him."

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha, Sherlock, John, Tom, and Docherty were sitting around in Docherty's living quarters.

"I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones." Docherty said. "The legend says you and your two male companions traveled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"

"Just before we escaped, the Doctor told me…" Martha told them the Doctor whispered in her ear, but not what he said. "The Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched." she took a case from her pack. "There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this. The ultimate defense." she opened the case to show a special black gun. It resembled a small paintball gun with four silver casing on the top, side by side.

"All you need to do is get close." Tom said. "I can shoot the Master dead with this." showed them his gun.

"Actually," Docherty said as she gently pushed Tom's arm down. "you can put that down now, thank you very much."

"Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord." Sherlock said. "They can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life."

"Ah, the Master's immortal." Docherty said sarcastically before looking at Tom. "Wonderful!"

"Except for _this_." Martha picked up gun. "Four chemicals," she picked up a tube with a blue liquid. "….slotted into the gun, inject him…kills a Time Lord..." she looked at Tom and a small smirk came upon her face. "…. _permanently_."

"_Four_ chemicals?" Tom asked as he picked up the yellow and red tubes. "You've only got _three_." he showed all three.

"Still need the last one." John said.

"'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And we found them." Martha said as put the gun back in case and closed the top. "San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London."

"Then where is it?" Tom asked.

"There's an old UNIT base, north London." John said. "Martha's found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get us there."

≈ΘҖ≈

Tom, Sherlock, John, and Martha took their leave.

"We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy." Tom said.

"You can spend the night here, if you like." Docherty offered the group.

"No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley." Tom said. He then offered her his hand. "Professor, thank you." they shook hands.

Docherty smiled. "Good luck."

Tom walked off.

"Thanks." Martha smiled and kissed Docherty on the cheek. John and Sherlock nodded their heads in farewell and they, along with Martha walked over to where Tom was waiting for them.

"Martha," Docherty called, gaining the group's attention. "could you do it? Could you actually _kill_ him?"

"Got no choice."

"You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me." Docherty said.

Martha's eyes suddenly hardened a bit before she, John and Sherlock joined Tom.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group was creeping down a dark street of row houses, sneaking past the guards. The snuck up to one of the houses.

Tom knocked on the door. He whispered. "Let me in. It's Milligan." The door was opened by a woman and he, along with Martha, John, and Sherlock rushed inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

They saw the house was crowded with people, barely room to move.

"Oh my God." John whispered.

"Did you bring food?" the woman who had opened the door for them asked Tom.

"Couldn't get any. And I'm starving." Tom said.

"All we've got is water." the woman said.

"I'm sorry." Martha apologized.

"It's cheaper than building barracks." Tom told the trio as they looked into a room. "Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning."

"Jesus." John said.

"Are you Martha Jones? John Watson? And Sherlock Holmes?" an elder teen blonde-haired boy asked.

The trio looked at him. They saw that he was sitting on a staircase, along with others.

"Yeah," Sherlock said. "that's us."

"Can you do it? Can you kill him?" the boy asked. The trio could hear a plea in his voice. "They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it."

"Who is the Master?" the woman asked.

Everyone began talking at once.

"Come on, just leave them alone." Tom interjected. "They're exhausted."

"No, it's all right." Martha said before looking at Tom. "They _want_ me to talk..." she looked back at the boy. "and I will."

≈ΘҖ≈

Docherty approached a curtained-off room and opened a false high voltage panel behind which was hiding a working computer. The Archangel logo rotated onscreen.

"Access Priority One." Docherty said. "This is Professor Alison Docherty."

"State your intent." the computer said.

"First of all," Docherty said. "I need to know about my son."

"State your intent." the computer repeated.

"Is my son still alive?"

"State your intent."

Docherty sighed. She knew she wouldn't get any information about her son until she answered. "I have some information for the Master… concerning Martha Jones, John Watson, and Sherlock Holmes."

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena was sleeping peacefully and deeply on an air-mattress on the floor by the Doctor's cage. She had the sheet and blanket over her to keep her warm. The Doctor was sleeping, curled up at the bottom of his cage. Abe was sleeping as well, curled up to keep himself warm. All three were sleeping near each other or as near as they could with the circumstances. The door slid open, rousing both the Doctor and Abe from their slumber. The Master entered on tiptoe, making sure not to wake Elena. The lights turned on, though they didn't disturb her.

The Master wore a dark silk robe and his hair is mussed. He walked up to the Doctor's cage and smiled gleefully and whispered. "Guess what?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha was sitting on the staircase surrounded by everyone in the house. Sherlock and John stood next to some of the people who were listening to her. "Sherlock, John, and I traveled across the world. From the ruins of New York, to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere we went, we saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones, John Watson, and Sherlock Holmes became a legend, then that's wrong because our names aren't important. There's someone else. The man who sent me out there. The man who told me to walk the Earth. His name is the Doctor. He and this woman... Elena... has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew they were there. He never stops. He never stays. He never asks to be thanked. But I've seen them. I know them. And I love them like they were my brother and sister. And I know what they can do."

The woman who greeted them at the door pushed her way forward. "It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!"

Martha stood, fear filling her. Both John and Sherlock each took a hand.

"But he never comes to Earth!" the boy exclaimed. "He never walks upon the ground!"

Martha was sitting down.

"Hide them!" the woman ordered.

"Use this!" Tom said and threw what appeared to be a blanket or tarp to the others. Martha laid on the staircase and the others covered her with the blanket. She grabbed the banister rails.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master was walking down the street outside, flanked by armed guards. There are also spheres present. Inside, Tom cocked his gun and squatted by the mail slot to look outside.

"He walks among us," the boy said like he was chanting. "our lord and master."

"Martha. Martha Jo-hones. John Watson. Sherlock Holmes." the Master said and then in a high-pitch tone. "I can see you!" he then spoke normally. "Out you come, little girl and little boys. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions!"

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha was breathing deeply and both Sherlock and John grabbed her hands as best they could. She looked at them and they her. They each gave her a comforting smile

≈ΘҖ≈

"I'll give the order unless you surrender. Cause ask yourself—what would the Doctor do?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha, John, and Sherlock looked at one another for a moment and came to the same conclusion.

≈ΘҖ≈

Outside, the Master was still waiting.

≈ΘҖ≈

They removed their TARDIS keys. Martha shook off the cover. Everyone looked in their direction. Martha stood by Tom at the door and put her hand on the gun. He slowly stood. With a little smile for everyone inside, Martha opened the door and stepped out, followed by Sherlock and John.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Master heard the door open and closed and looked to his left. "Oh, yes!" he clapped his hands. "Oh, very well done! Good girl and boys! He trained you well."

Martha, John, and Sherlock walked into the street. Martha stood in between John and Sherlock. She then gasped.

"Oh my God."

There between four guards were two familiar looking women and two children. All were shivering, whimpering, and crying.

"Tammy! Claire, Dani! Tony!" Martha cried.

"Martha! John! Sherlock!" Tammy yelled, holding Dani while Claire held Tony. "What's going on!?"

Martha glared at the Master. "How could you! This is Elly's family! When she sees what you have done... she'll kill you!"

The Master grinned. "We'll see." he held his hand out. "Bag. Give me the bag." Martha took a step forward. "No, stay there." Martha stopped. "Just throw it." Sherlock helped Martha take her pack off and she threw it onto the ground. The Master fired his laser at it, destroying everything inside. "And now, good companions, your work is done." he held the out laser, pointing it at her, ready to kill them.

All of a sudden, Tom came running out into the street, gun aimed at the Master. "No!"

"Tom, don't!" John yelled.

The Master shot Tom instead and he fell to the ground, dead. Dani and Tony began crying. Claire and Tammy began soothing them. The Master chuckled. John, Sherlock, and Martha only glared at him.

The Master walked towards the three. "But you…when you die, the Doctor should be witness, hm?" he inhaled deeply. "Almost dawn, Martha, John, and Sherlock. And planet Earth marches to war."


	63. Last of the Time Lords Prt 4

The door to the conference room opened and two guards escorted Sherlock, John, Martha, Tammy who held Dani, and Claire who held Tony. The Master turned to face them.

Elena wore a long black cocktail dress with a V neck, thin straps, a black and silver belt above her ribs, gold hoop earrings, black woman's sandals, and her hair was down and slightly wavy. Her eyes widen when she saw Claire, Tammy, and both her niece and nephew.

"Dani! Tony!"

"Aunt Elly!" both cried.

One of the guards ushered the women and children to where Elena was. Tammy and Claire put the children down, who immediately ran to Elena. She hugged both of the them, who clung to her. She stroked their heads, trying to soothe their crying. She looked up at Tammy and Claire as they came to her. "Are you all right, Tammy? Claire?"

All the two women could do was nod, tears in their eyes.

Elena scooped Dani in her arms, who began crying. "Shh," she cooed, smoothing Dani's hair. Tony clung to her waist. Elena wrapped an arm around her nephew. She glared at the Master. She hissed. "You monster." Conner and Nick wanted so desperately to go to their family, but the guard halted them.

Sherlock, John, and Martha walked forward. To one side, the three saw Martha's family and Katie and to the other side, they saw Jack, Nick, and Conner who looked very dirty and their clothes were ripped in some places. The three men gave them a small smile. They then saw at the base of the stairs to their right was the Doctor, who was still in the birdcage, along with Elena, Tammy, Claire, and the children. Elena smiled at them and they her. Jack moved to go to her, but stopped when his guard motioned with his gun.

"Your teleport device. In case your thought I'd forgotten." the Master said, holding his hand out. Martha reached into a pocket in her pants and threw him the manipulator. "And now…kneel." All three knelt. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." he went to the comm. link and pressed a button. "Are we ready?"

≈ΘҖ≈

A man on the link responded. "The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters." the Master said, looking at his watch and then to a clock on the wall. "Counting down!" The clock on the wall began counting down from 180 seconds. He looked at his audience. "I never could resist a ticking clock." he put his hands on the railing. "My children, are you ready?"

≈ΘҖ≈

Above the Earth, billions of spheres were waiting.

"We will fly and blaze and slice!" their voices, male and female, mixed together, chanted. "We will fly and blaze and slice!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"At zero, to mark this day, the children, Martha Jones, John Watson, and Sherlock Holmes, will die." the Master announced. "Ha, my first blood. Ha,"

Elena felt anger boil within her.

"Any last words?" the Master asked. The three kept silent. "No?" the Master looked disappointingly at the Doctor, who stayed silent as well. The Master walked down a few steps and stopped. "Such a disappointment, these three." the Master looked at the Doctor. "Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the Time Vortex. These three are useless!" Elena growled as she watched the Master speak to John, Sherlock, and Martha. He then raised his hand that held the sonic laser, pointing it at the trio. "Bow your heads." All three did. "And so it falls to me, the Master of _all_, to establish from this day, a _new order_ of Time Lords! From this day forward—" All three chuckled. "What?" the Master lowered his arm. "What's so funny?"

All three looked at the Master.

"A gun?" Martha said.

"What about it?" the Master asked.

"A gun in four parts?" John said.

"Yes, and I _destroyed_ it." the Master said, not all understanding what they were talking about.

"A gun in _four parts_ scattered _across_ the _world_?" Sherlock said in a bored tone. "I mean, _come on_. Did you _really_ believe _that_?"

"What do you mean?" the Master asked.

"As if I would _ask_ them to _kill_." the Doctor said.

The Master looked at the Doctor. "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got them _exactly_..." he looked at the trio. "where I _want_ them."

"But we _knew_ what Professor Docherty would do." John said. "The Resistance _knew_ about her son."

"I told her about the gun," Martha said. "so she'd _get_ me, John, and Sherlock _here_. At the _right time_."

"Oh, but you're still gonna die!" the Master said, smirking.

"Don't you wanna know what we were doing?" Sherlock asked. "Traveling the world?"

"Tell me." the Master said in a bored tone, shrugging his shoulders before sitting, facing the three.

"I told a story, that's all." Martha said. "No _weapons_, just _words_. I did just what the Doctor said." all three looked at the Doctor. "We went across the continents. And _everywhere_ we went, we found the _people_, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor." Martha then looked at Elena and smiled. "And Elly and what they had _done_." Elena smiled, tears brimming, but keeping them at bay. She, John, Sherlock, and Martha looked back at the Master. "And I _told_ them to _pass it on_, to _spread the word_ so that _everyone_ would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is _that_ all?" the Master asked, not even impressed.

"No," Martha said as she, John, and Sherlock stood. "'cause I gave them an _instruction_." she smiled and looked back at the Doctor. "Just as the Doctor said." and looked back at the Master. "I _told_ them that if everyone_ thinks_ of _one word_, at _one specific time_—"

"_Nothing_ will happen!" the Master exclaimed, standing. "Is that your _weapon_?! _Prayer_?!"

"Right across the world." John said, smirking. "_One word_, just _one thought_, at _one moment_… but with _15 satellites_!"

"What?" the Master said, now just realizing what they were saying.

"The Archangel Network." Jack said.

Elena looked at Jack and he her. He nodded. Her eyes filled with realization when she looked back at the Master and she began to feel hope flow through her entire body.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race _together_," Sherlock said. "with _all of them_, _every single person_ on Earth, _thinking_ the _same thing_ at the _same time_. And that _word_…"

"…..is _Doctor_." all three said together.

The countdown reached zero and everyone turned as a glowing field colored by both blue and purple hues encircled around the Doctor, making the cage disappear. Elena's eyes widen and happiness enveloped her as a smile lit her face. A laugh of happiness slipped through her lips as her eyes filled with wonder and elation.

"Stop it." the Master said. "No, no, no, no, you don't!"

Elena smiled. "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, he is!"

Francine closed her eyes.

Jack closed his eyes and whispered. "Doctor."

"Doctor." Francine whispered.

"Do—" the Master said.

Large plasma screens on the walls showed crowds of people across the world gathered in public places all chanting, "Doctor".

"Doctor." Tish said.

"Doctor." Clive said.

By this time, Tish, and Clive had also closed their eyes and were repeating the Doctor's name over and over.

"Stop this right now!" the Master ordered. "Stop it!" Everyone was ignoring him.

Lucy closed her eyes. "Doctor."

"Doctor." Jack whispered.

"Doctor." Martha said.

John closed his eyes. "Doctor."

Sherlock closed his eyes. "Doctor."

"Doctor." Mrs. Hudson whispered.

"Doctor." both Nick and Conner whispered.

"Doctor." Katie whispered.

"Doctor." Dani and Tony whispered.

"Doctor." Tammy and Claire whispered.

The crowds of people on the plasma screens kept repeating, "Doctor".

The Doctor was now an old man. When he spoke, Elena could hear that his voice had returned to normal. "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I _order_ you to stop!" the Master yelled.

Elena looked at the Master. "You can't order us or anyone no more. They're no longer terrified of you."

"Doctor." Lucy whispered.

Elena closed her eyes and whispered. "Doctor." her voice full of love and tenderness.

A hue of gold became one with the field around the Doctor. The Doctor looked at Elena, seeing her eyes closed, whispering his name over and over. He smiled and then looked back at the Master, intensely. By this time, the Master had stepped down to the landing that was between the two staircases. Everyone watched as the Doctor became youthful, returning to his normal self. "The one thing you _can't_ do. Is stop them _thinking_."

Jack and Martha laughed happily at seeing their friend back to normal. The Jones and everyone else that were friends with the Doctor had opened their eyes by this time.

Opening her eyes, Elena gazed at the Doctor and a huge smile and laughter broke upon her face. She, along with Dani and Tony, both of who were laughing, hugged each other, happiness overwhelming them. Her friends and family were also laughing at seeing the Doctor back to normal. "Yes!" Elena's voice burst out happily.

Unlike everyone else in the room, the Master was anything but happy.

Elena and everyone else watched as the Doctor used the telepathic field to levitate, causing a wind to pick up and papers to fly everywhere. The Master's people moved away from the Doctor. "Tell me the human race is degenerate _now_... when they can do _this_."

Martha ran to her family and hugged Francine. Tish hugged them back.

Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson laughed, hugging each other.

Tammy and Claire ran to Conner and Nick, the guards letting them since they were no longer under the Master's influence. Elena, carrying the children, ran to Nick, Conner, Tammy, Claire, and Katie. She put the children down and everyone did a family hug. After everyone let go of one another, she went and hugged Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson. She then hugged Jack and Martha and then ran over to Abe's cage, unlocked the door, releasing him. Abe clambered out of the cage. Elena then unlocked the collar around his neck, enabling him to immediately morph into his Scottish deerhound form. Abe stretched his entire body, getting the kinks out and then shaking. Elena laughed and hugged him. Abe nuzzled her. They both looked at the Doctor.

"No!" the Master yelled and fired the laser at the Doctor, but a gold barrier stopped it. They saw Elena holding her hand up, her eyes glowing a molten orange, glaring at the Master. He saw the bracelet that had bound her powers were in two pieces... in Abe's mouth, who had a mischievous grin on his face. He had bitten the bracelet off!

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." the Doctor said as the Master continued to fire at him, but Elena's force field was protecting the Doctor.

"Then I'll kill them!" the Master yelled, aiming laser at Martha and her family, but the Doctor threw it across the room telekinetically. It fell onto the floor and Elena used her powers to disintegrate it into nothing

Just then, the Master felt himself being thrown into a nearby wall. He looked at Elena to see her glaring at him, her hand stretched out at him.

"You're not going to be killing anyone." she hissed.

The Master began panicking. He looked at the Doctor. "You can't do this! You can't do—It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now." the Doctor said calmly.

"No!"

The Doctor floated towards the Master.

"No!" the Master began groveling. "No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen."

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say." the Doctor said as he floated down towards the floor.

"No!" the Master curled into a fetal position.

The energy field around the Doctor disappeared as his feet gently touched the floor, the winds dying. He walked over to the whimpering Master, wrapping his arms about him. "I forgive you."

"My children!" the Master whispered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Protect the paradox!" the spheres ordered as they began to fly towards the _Valiant_ and to the TARDIS. "Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!"

≈ΘҖ≈

"Captain!" the Doctor shouted, standing. "The paradox machine!"

"You men! With me!" Jack ordered as the two guards followed Jack. Jack looked at Martha and Elena. "You stay here!"

With the Doctor not looking, the Master pulled out the manipulator. He stood and activated it.

The Doctor saw this and ran to him. "No!" he put his hands on it and they both disappeared.

"Doctor!" Elena yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both the Master and the Doctor materialized on a rocky cliff.

The Master spread his arms out. "Now it ends, Doctor." they heard thunder roll about. "_Now_ it ends."

Alarms sounded at the nearby shipyard.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack raced through the corridors of the _Valiant_, guards with him.

≈ΘҖ≈

On the bridge, Martha and Elena looked at the sonar and gaped.

"We've all 6 billion spheres..." Martha yelled.

"... heading right for us!" Elena yelled.

≈ΘҖ≈

"We've got control of the _Valiant_." the Doctor said. "You _can't_ launch."

"Oh, but I've got this." the Master held up small device. "Black hole converter inside every ship. If _I_ can't have this world, Doctor, then neither can _you_." his voice had become vicious when he said "you", but it then returned to a more calm tone. "We shall stand upon this Earth, _together_, as it _burns_!" it returned to a vicious tone at "burns".

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack and the guards reached the TARDIS, but saw there were three spheres guarding it.

≈ΘҖ≈

The other spheres raced back to the _Valiant_.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack and the guards fired at the spheres. Two of the guards were dead.

"Can't get in." the guard that had guarded Jack in the conference room said. "We'd get slaughtered!"

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "Happens to me a lot." Just as he was about to go in when he saw a blue light beam appear behind the spheres and a tin dog began firing a laser beam at the spheres.

"What the hell is that thing!?" the guard asked.

"Don't know!" Jack said. "Don't care! But it seems to be on _our_ side though."

They watched as the laser beam hit each sphere dead on.

"You may enter, Mr. Jack." K9 said.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Jack asked.

"It is not necessary." K9 said. "Time is of the essence."

Jack couldn't argue with that. He ran towards the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

Everyone had joined Elena and Martha on the bridge, watching as the spheres got closer and closer.

Martha looked at Elena. "Can't you take them out?"

Elena looked at the spheres and then back to Martha. "I may be very good, Martha and I could possibly take out a few hundred thousand, but not _all_ of them! I'd probably faint from exhaustion." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

They gazed at each other, trepidation filling them as they looked at the oncoming spheres.

"C'mon, Jack." Elena muttered.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Weapon after weapon after weapon." The Doctor said. "All you do..." he slowly walked forward. "... is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years…and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I _know_ you." he looked at the rockets. "Explode those ships," and back at the Master. "you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do." he held his hand out. "Give that to me."

The Master looked at the device, swallowing. He thought for a moment. He knew the Doctor was right. He _couldn't_. He then slapped the converter into the Doctor's hand. His voice was now calm. "You're right. I can't kill myself. And I know how much she loves this planet and even though I want to destroy it... I know it would destroy _her_. And I can't lose her. Not again."

The Doctor looked at him in confusion. He didn't know who the Master was talking about. Even though the Master had been going on about Elena being his sister while he was his captive... there was Lucy as well. So could it be that she was the one the Master was referring to Lucy? Or Elena? Or possibly... both?

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack closed the TARDIS door and began firing at the casing, causing sparks to fly here and there, destroying the paradox machine.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both the Master and the Doctor fell to the ground as the Earth began to shake. They grunted as they fought for control of the manipulator. The Doctor was able to take them back to the _Valiant_.

≈ΘҖ≈

Just as the spheres were about the reach the ship, they disappeared. Elena looked at Martha, who looked back, both smiling at each other.

"Jack did it!"

The ship began rocking and both Elena and Martha were thrown back.

"Ah!" both girls yelled out in surprise.

Elena felt herself being thrown towards the staircase and would have fallen if it had not been for the Doctor, who had returned to the _Valiant_, along with the Master. He caught her by the waist and smiled at her and she him. She had her hands on his shoulders.

"Have we met before?" she teased.

Deciding to tease her back, the Doctor grinned back. "I believe we have, mademoiselle." This caused Elena to laugh, which caused the Doctor to laugh as well.

During the rocking, Sherlock had caught Martha as everyone clung to something.

"Everyone down!" the Doctor ordered everyone as he and Elena flung themselves to the floor, everyone following. "Time is reversing!"

Martha crawled to the Doctor and Elena and held their hands. They looked at one another, laughing. Abe laid opposite of Martha, barking excitedly, tail wagging.

Francine then spotted a gun. It's a 9mm Beretta m9 with 9mm bullets, on the floor that must have fallen unnoticed from one of the guards. She looked over at the Master as he clung to the railings.

The Doctor and Elena looked at one another and grinned.

"You crazy, brilliant man!" Elena laughed. "I could bloody kiss you!"

Martha grinned, laughing.

"You won't hear me complain." the Doctor grinned.

Elena playfully slapped his hand, but kept laughing. "I may just take you up on that offer, Doctor."

Everyone waited as everything on Earth returned to normal. Like the year had never happened.


	64. Last of the Time Lords Prt 5

When the _Valiant_ stopped shaking, the Doctor stood, helping Elena up. Still holding her hand, he went over and checked the controls. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." he turned on comms.

"This is UNIT Central." a male voice said. "What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

"You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived." the Doctor said. "Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. _None_ of it happened. The rockets, the terror. _It never was_."

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe." the Doctor answered.

"But I remember it." Francine said.

"We're at the eye of the storm." the Doctor said. "The _only_ ones who'll _ever_ know."

"Good." Elena said softly. The Doctor and the others looked at her. "It's better that way if it's only _us_ that remembers the year that never was."

The Doctor nodded and then noticed Clive. He released Elena's hand. "Oh, hello!" he went over to him and helped him stand, shaking hands with him. "You must be Mr. Jones! We haven't actually met."

Elena went over and helped both Sherlock and Martha to their feet before doing the same with John ad Mrs. Hudson. Abe barked out, gaining everyone's attention. They saw the Master make a break for it with Abe running after him.

Just as the Master made it to the elevator, it opened to reveal Jack, who had returned. Abe grabbed the back of the Master's jacket with his mouth, halting him in his tracks. "Whoa, big fella!" Jack looked at Abe. "Good boy, Abe. Let him go." Abe did and stepped away. Jack turned the Master around. "You don't want to miss the party." he then said to a guard. "Cuffs." A guard handed a pair of cuffs to Jack, who cuffed the Master's hands behind his back. With a growling Abe on the his right side and Jack on his left, the Master was made to walk back to the group. "So," Jack looked at the Master. "what do we do with this one?"

"We _kill_ him." Clive suggested.

"We _execute_ him." Tish suggested.

Martha and Elena, both who stood between them, looked at them, horror-stricken.

"Tish!" Elena yelled. She ran passed the Doctor and stood next to Jack. During the year that never was, she may have been angry and resentful towards the Master, but the idea of killing him _never_ entered her mind. Even though he made her life and her family and friends lives a living hell for a year and she resented him for that, it still didn't mean that he should be _killed_.

"No, _that's_ not the solution." the Doctor said, looking at them.

"Francine!"

Everyone looked at Francine. She cocked and aimed the gun that had fallen at the Master. "Oh, _I_ think so." the Doctor, Sherlock, and Martha slowly walked down to her. "'Cause all those…_things_, they still _happened_ because of _him_. I **saw** them."

"Francine, please." Elena begged.

"Go on!" the Master egged on, looking straight at Francine. He had a small smirk. "Do it!"

"Stop it!" Elena hissed, glaring at him. "Stop provoking her."

Now standing next to Francine, the Doctor spoke softly. "Francine, you're better than him."

Francine whimpered.

"Francine, look at me, sweetie." Elena said softly like she was speaking to a frightened child. She blocked part of the Master's body with hers, but they could still see his face. Francine looked at her. "The Doctor's right. You're better than him. I know what you're feeling. Right now. At this exact moment. I was there too. I was so full of anger and resentment. But you wanna know something?" she leaned forward a bit. "I had people who were there for me. People who love me. They healed me, Francine. They helped take the anger and resentment away. I am the person you see now: a loving, warmhearted woman that's very protective of her friends and family. If they hadn't come into my life... I believe the anger and resentment I had would have consumed me until there was nothing left." Francine whimpered, a few tears falling. "But if you pull that trigger..." Elena nodded to the gun. "You'll be just like the Master. Murdering in cold-blood. I know you think he deserves it, but it's not _your_ call to make whether he does or doesn't. You'll be no better than him if you _do_ pull the trigger." she nodded to the cuffed Master.

Francine looked at Elena, whimpering and tears running down her face. She knew Elena was right.

The Doctor reached out and took her hand. He could see Francine's trembling finger on the trigger and knew that if he didn't act soon, Elena could be accidentally shot.

Elena nodded to the gun. "Put the gun down, Francine." she kept speaking in the soft voice. "You're not a killer." she looked at the gun. "You can do it, sweetie. Come on. Put it down."

With trembling hands, Francine released her hold on the gun as the Doctor whispered, "That's it." and he took her in a hug.

Elena breathed let out a breath, feeling relief wash over her. Even though she had put her life on the line for the Master, she knew, in her heart, he didn't deserve to die. She could still feel her heart hammering against her ribcage. The Doctor looked at her and nodded. He gave her a grateful smile and she smiled back.

Martha ran down and took her from the Doctor.

The Doctor walked a bit away to allow Martha and her family to comfort Francine. Elena stood in front with the Master and Jack behind her.

Jack gave Elena a one-arm hug. "Good job, El."

Elena wrapped her arm around Jack's waist, hugging him back. "Thanks, Jack."

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" the Master asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence." the Doctor said, looking at him.

Unwrapping his arm around Elena, Jack walked over to the Doctor. "Yeah, but you can't trust him."

"No." the Doctor agreed, shaking his head. "The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just gonna… _keep_ me?" the Master asked in disbelief.

"Hmm. If that's what I have to do." the Doctor said and looked at Jack. "It's time to change." The Master looked up like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Doctor looked at Martha. "Maybe I've been wandering for too long." he looked at Elena and then the Master. "Now I'll have someone else to care for."

A gunshot and multiply screams rang out.


	65. Last of the Time Lords Prt 6

The Doctor looked around at the others. "Martha? Tish? Clive? Francine?"

The shook their heads.

The Doctor looked at Nick and the group. "Nick? Conner? Tammy? Claire? Tony? Dani?"

Heads shook.

The Doctor looked at Sherlock and the others. "Sherlock? John? Mrs. Hudson?"

They shook their heads.

The Doctor looked back towards where the Master was and didn't see a wound. Even if the Master had been shot, he would have regenerated. And he knew that if Jack had been fatally shot, he would come back to life.

"Doctor." came Jack's voice,which was laced with fear.

That only left... the Doctor's eyes filled with horror as he looked at Elena. The Master's eyes followed his and his expression matched that of the Doctor's.

The Doctor saw a blood running down from Elena's stomach and knew where she had been shot. He then watched as she staggered backwards in shock. Everyone's attention was on Elena that they never knew who pulled the trigger.

Elena's bloodied hands shook as she looked down and saw the blood flowing from her stomach before she looked directly at the Doctor, whispering, "Doctor." She began to fall backward.

The Doctor ran and caught Elena. "I've got you. I've got you." he lowered her gently to the floor. He still held her in his arms, her head supported by the crook of his right elbow. The Master knelt on Elena's other side. Abe ran over and stood beside the Doctor, looking worriedly at his mistress, and whimpering.

"We've been before, Doctor." Elena joked. "Remember? The Torajii star? In order to save you, I absorbed it from you and you thought I had died? And remember that ending? Huh? Me in your arms. You know what the difference is, Doctor?"

"What?"

"I _see_ you." she laughed, but then grimaced.

Even though he was feeling emotional pain, the Doctor saw the joke and laughed. "Ya. I remember, Lena." he then became somewhat serious. "You're strong, Lena. I know you are. You're going to be alright, Lena." His voice began to break. "I'll get you back to the TARDIS and get you fixed up."

Elena laughed before grimacing in pain again. Laughing seemed to cause her pain. "We both know that's not true, Doctor." she looked at him. "You can't save me. Not _this_ time." She inhaled deeply. "I guess this is where my adventures with you ends... dying in your arms." she laughed softly. "Kind of silly if you ask me."

"Come on, Lena." the Doctor said, looking deeply into her eyes. "Don't be stupid. You remember your promise, right?" his voice began cracking, along with his hearts. "You promised to stay with me. Forever."

"Looks like I..." she choked. "... won't be able to keep that promise I made to you, Doctor. Sorry." she could feel herself become weaker and weaker from the blood loss. She smiled, laying a hand on his cheek.

The Doctor laid his hand over hers, tears falling. "No. You're not dying, Lena."

"We both know I am, Doctor." Elena said. "Don't make it any harder on either of us. We both know the truth." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

The Doctor knew it was true. "Please don't leave me, Lena." his bottom lip began to tremble. "Please! You promised! It can't end like this, Lena." The Doctor could feel his body tremble. "Remember all the things we've done? And remember the adventures we said we would have?" Tears began to fall from his eyes and Elena felt her own tears fall, as well as her heart break at the look of despair on his face. "Remember Shakespeare and the Carrionites? And when we saw the Statue of Liberty and the Daleks? And the Weeping Angels? What about the Family? Remember them?" the trembling of his bottom lip escalated a bit as he breathed deeply.

Elena smiled, remembering those adventures and even though they had been dangerous, she still had a ball. "Yeah. I remember."

"We can still have those new adventures, Lena." the Doctor choked up. "But I don't want... I can't... I don't want to have anymore new adventures if I can't share them with you." he then shouted. _**"You've got to live!"**_

Elena shook her head. "No, Doctor. We can't have those adventures. But _you_ will. Just not with _me_."

A shuddering sob escaped the Doctor when he heard this. "Yes, we can." he objected. "You and me. I just need..."

Elena smiled sadly. She began to see black dots cloud her vision and felt her heart begin to beat slower and slower. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "I'm so glad you came into my life, Doctor and we met. I don't regret anything. And I'm sorry for the way I treated you in the beginning. I realized later, during our travels, that I didn't blame you for my parents death."

"I know." the Doctor smiled, a sob breaking through. "I know."

Smiling a bit wider, Elena caressed the Doctor's face. "Before I go Doctor..."

"Don't say that." the Doctor said, instantly remembering when he regenerated in the TARDIS after taking the Heart of the TARDIS from Rose and returning it, which caused his regeneration, Rose had said those _exact_ words to him.

"Just listen," Elena said before inhaling and swallowing. "I just want you know that I should have told you this before all this happened, but I was so scared."

"What?" the Doctor asked. "Told me what?"

"I love you." Elena said. "I've been in love with you for a long time. I've just been hiding my feelings from you because I was scared." she smiled sadly. "Scared of how you would react. Take care of yourself, Abe, and the others for me. Goodbye, Doctor. I'll always be with you." Her eyes slowly rolled back in her head and her heart stilled. Her breathing stopped and her body went limp.

"No." the Doctor whispered, not believing it was happening again. "No! No! Elena? Elena?" He gently shook her.

There was no response.

"No. No." the Doctor shook his head. "Elena!" Gently releasing her hand, which fell in her lap, the Doctor wrapped his other arm around Elena.

(Overhead from Doctor Who Series Three. The music, _This is Gallifrey: Our Childhood, Our Home_, began to play like it did in the episode, _Last of the Time Lords_, just after the Master died)

The Doctor held Elena's face in the crook of his neck, his face scrunched up in pain. Not physical, but emotional pain. He then began rocking both their bodies back and forth, his right cheek against hers, and screamed out in despair and loss. "**NNOOOOOOO**! Elena, come back! Come back!"

No response.

Abe began to howl mournfully and those closest to Elena couldn't believe she was gone.

Martha cried, feeling like she had lost a sister. She reminisced the many times she and Elena would joke about the Doctor and how excellent they worked together. She remembered all their adventures and how much fun they were. She regretted telling Elena to shut up when Elena had only been trying to help and now that Elena was gone... she wouldn't be able to apologize for her behavior.

Jack felt his heart break and tears brim his eyes, but he held them at bay. He wouldn't cry. He would stay strong... for the Doctor and for himself. He considered Elena as a little sister. During the year that never was, while he was the Master's prisoner and after being tortured and even killed over and over, Elena would come down and talk with him to pass the time. She would tell him her adventures with Doctor and how they got in and out of trouble. He'd laugh at the funny parts. Like how goofy the Doctor had been. He even applauded her on her achievements and the many lives she saved.

Looking at Martha and the state she was in, Jack walked up to her and held her as she clung to him, crying.

The other Jones cried as well. Even though they didn't know her as well as the others, they had come to like Elena. She had been nice to them and treated them with respect.

Nick held Tammy while Conner and his family held each other, crying over the loss of Elena. There were no words that could be spoken or feelings that could be described to how they felt. Sherlock held a crying Katie as John consoled a sobbing Mrs. Hudson. Everyone that ever knew and loved Elena was feeling the pain and loss of a great and wonderful girl.

But none felt the pain and loss like the Doctor was feeling.


	66. Last of the Time Lords Prt 7

Just then the Master remembered Elena's pocket watch. Even though he was handcuffed, he maneuvered his arms to reach his jacket pocket, but saw the pocket watch had somehow fallen out. He also noticed both the symbols on her necklace and on the watch were slowly beginning to fade one by one. He knew the only way to save her was for the Doctor to confess his feelings about Elena openly.

"How do you feel about her?"

The Doctor looked at him. "What?"

"Elena!" the Master said. "How do you feel about her?"

Just then, _How Do I Live Without You_ by LeAnn Rimes could be heard playing over the speakers.

_How do I get through one night without you_  
_If I had to live without you_  
_What kind of life would that be_  
_Oh I, I need you in my arms_  
_Need you to hold_  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

The Doctor remembered how she affected him. Her laughter. Her smiles. Her joking around with him. Even when she wrinkled her nose when she seemed to be thinking of something and those little nudges with the shoulder and hips. He remembered how her eyes sparkled and lit up every time she saw him. He remembered all the times they hugged. How perfect it felt when she was in his arms. And he knew. He knew right then and there how he felt about Elena.

"I can't see my lives without her." he said sadly, looking at the Master. "Like if she's not there... I don't want to be as well."

_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_  
_And tell me now_

Looking down at Elena's lifeless form, the Doctor remembered just after Elena had told him and Martha about her family, she said she wanted to leave and he had felt at that moment like his hearts had torn, but she then said she wanted to say goodbye to her parents.

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life_  
_There'd be no world left for me_  
_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you_  
_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_  
_And tell me now_

The Doctor felt like the song was singing from his hearts.

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_

_Please tell me baby_  
_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything_  
_Need you with me_  
_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_  
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_

_how do I live without you_  
_how do I live without you baby_  
_how do I live..._

"Do you love her, Doctor?" the Master asked.

The Doctor looked at the Master and the two just stared at one another. He gazed down at Elena... just looking at her. At last, he answered. "Yes. I _love_ her. Entirely. With _both_ of my hearts."

No one saw the last symbol on Elena's crystal glow, along with the others and the ones on the watch. The crystal opened, along with her watch and wisps of gold swirled out of them both. Everyone watched, both in shock and surprise as the two parted wisps united and headed straight for Elena. The wisp gently parted Elena's lips and floated inside her. The Doctor immediately felt the regeneration energy and became stunned. Had the Master been right all along? Was Elena a Time Lady and never known? Like the Master had been Yana in human form? Had Elena been the same case... and if so... did she know?

He felt Elena's form begin to convulse and orange energy explode from her skin, engulfing her neck, arms, and feet. All the Doctor could do was hold onto Elena and shield his eyes from the heat and light, but he couldn't look away. He stared transfixed, as Elena's hair gradually shortened and changed color. Her face and body changed as well until the energy eventually died away and a completely new woman laid in his arms, wearing Elena's clothes.

"Oh my God." he heard Martha say.

The Master was right. Elena was a Time Lady! Even though she was unconscious, the Doctor could see and tell that Elena was a Time Lady and all he could do was gaze at her. He knew it was Elena, yet not. The woman in his arms had wavy brown hair that came to end at the mid of her shoulder blades. Her skin was a lighter peach tone and she seemed a bit curvier.

Suddenly, the woman gasped for breath, her eyes snapped open and the Doctor saw her eyes were a variant shades of blue-gray with a gold ringlet.

"Jeez," the woman gasped. "that hurt."

Her voice was a bit softer than her human-counterpart's.

"Lena?" the Doctor asked unsure.

She looked at the Doctor and smiled. "Hello! Oh—" she aw her voice sounded different. It was Cajun English with a hint of British. "Ooh, new voice. That's new. I'll get use to the new voice though. Where's a mirror?" The Doctor's helped her stand and the woman who was in Elena's place looked around for a mirror. The Master stood as well and could only gape at the woman. She didn't see a mirror and pouted. "Now I can't see what I look like." she turned to the Doctor. "Tell me, Doctor. How do I look?"

"Uh..." he stammered. He was still baffled at how Elena could be a Time Lady, yet not know. "You're..."

"Hang on," the woman said. She ran a tongue over her new teeth, her brows furrowed. "New teeth. That's weird."

All the Doctor could do was stare at her.

"Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands. Bit paler, but not too much. Love it though." the woman said as she examined her arms, hands, and legs. Her hands then flew up to her head. "I've got shorter hair!" she grinned at the Doctor. She ran her hands through her hair gleefully and then brought a strand in front of her eyes. "Slightly shorter. Wavier. And brunette! Good. Always wanted to be a brunette." she released the strand and it fell back over her head. "Let's see what else." She felt her sides. "Curvier than before. Give me time, I'll get used to it." She then looked at the Doctor. "Go on then, tell me. What do you think?"

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. He now knew how Rose felt when he regenerated.

"It's me... Elena."

"It's not possible!" the Doctor said, anger rising. "I saw Elena die! You're not her!"

The woman looked crestfallen. "You saw me. I changed. In your arms, Doctor."

"I'm going to say this once..." the Doctor said in calm, but dangerous voice. "Whoever you are... give Lena back to me. You give her back to me right now!"

The woman leaned forward. She looked at him in seriousness, hoping that he would believe her. She spoke in pleading tone. "Doctor, it's _me_. Honestly, it's me."

The Doctor stared at her, his chest rising and falling very fast and his two hearts beating rapidly.

"Yes, I died, Doctor." the woman said in the same pleading tone. "I changed my body. Every single cell... but it's still me."

"You can't be." he breathed, hardly believing the woman before him was his Lena. "Lena's human."

"I _was_." she said. "But seems like I'm not anymore." She saw the Doctor still didn't believe her so she decided to take a different approach. She took a few steps closer to him, looking at the Doctor straight in the eyes. "Then how could I remember this? When we first met... it was after the Daleks murdered my parents. I had woken in the med-bay. I was so scared. I came into the console room and saw you. You had your back to me and I said, "Where the hell am I!?". You jumped..." she laughed. "which was funny I must say. And you yelled in surprise before turning to look at me and said, "Oi! Don't do that! Gave me heart attacks." Remember? Now if I'm not Elena... than how come I know that? The only two who know that is you and me." She looked into his eyes. "Feels like such a long time ago, Doctor."

The Doctor looked deeply into the woman's eyes, his own full of tears. He spoke in a soft voice. "Lena?" For before him was indeed Elena. No one else but him and her knew what had transpired that day when Elena had woken up in the TARDIS after her parents death.

Elena felt her two hearts beat at hearing the nickname he had given her. The way he spoke the nickname... he said it so affectionately. Elena grinned and gently said. "Hello."

Filled with such happiness, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, a sob of happiness escaped him as he brought her to him, not wanting to let her go ever again. His body trembling. "I thought I lost you."

Elena wrapped her arms around the Doctor, feeling his whole body tremble. "Never."

"Elly?" came the soft, uncertain voice of Martha.

Elena and the Doctor turned to see Martha walking up to them slowly, looking at Elena closely. The Doctor unwrapped his arms from around Elena, but kept his arm around her waist.

"Is that _really_ you?"

Elena smiled. "It's me, Martha."

"Can't be." Martha breathed.

"Martha Jones." Elena said. "When we first met, you worked at Royal Hope Hospital and the Doctor checked himself in, saying he wasn't feeling well. Mr. Stoke asked you to amaze him. You walked up to the Doctor and said to him, "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?". Both him and I looked at you in confusion and the Doctor said, "Sorry?". You said, "On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off." The Doctor looked very puzzled and said, "Really? What did I do that for?". You didn't know why he did and the Doctor said he had been the hospital... in bed. You said it was weird cause the person you saw looked _exactly_ like him and then asked him if he had a brother. He said not anymore. Just him. Mr. Stoker was getting impatient by that time. You apologized and You then took his heartbeat... well... heartbeats and had a look of puzzlement. You looked at the Doctor and all he did was wink at you. You suggested the Doctor had stomach cramps, but Stokes said that it was a symptom, not a diagnosis. He then said you had failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart."

A look of complete surprise was all over Martha's face. "Oh my God." A smile and a laugh broke out. And, like with the Doctor, Martha wrapped her arms around Elena, hugging her. "Oh, Elly!"

"Martha." Elena laughed, hugging back.

Releasing Elena, all three turned when they were heard multiply footsteps, slowly making their way towards them.

"Lene?" Nick asked uncertainly.

Elena smiled. "Hey there, Nick."

Nick sputtered. "I'm baffled."

"Right now... my head's all a bit jumbled." she pointed to her brain." She then looked down at Dani and Tony and smiled. "Hey."

They hid their faces and Elena felt her two hearts constrict, but plastered on a fake smile. "Can't blame them. New me. Hope they come around though."

Conner looked at her closely. "Prove to us that you're our sister."

Elena sighed. "Should have seen that coming." she inhaled. "Your and Conner's first adventure with the Doctor, Martha, and me was in New York. In the year 1930. November 1st, 1930 to be exact. We fought against the Daleks and Pig Slaves. You both wanted me to stay at Hooverville where it was safe and you and I argued, Conner while Nick tried to keep the peace. In the end, you relented. We, and I mean us five, along with a group from Hooverville, volunteered to go down the sewers and I right-hooked a sleazeball man named Diagoras." Elena laughed, which caused both Nick and Conner to laugh as well. "Does that prove who I am?"

"You _are_ most definitely Lene." Nick exclaimed before enveloping her in a hug.

Conner followed. "Most definitely, Nell." All three laughed.

"Ells?"

All three looked and saw a tearful Katie looking at them. Elena smiled reassuringly. She, along with Conner, opened their arms invitingly and Katie ran to them and the four did a tearful group hug, laughing.

"Elena?"

All four turned and saw Tammy and Claire. They saw the girls wanted to hug Elena so they moved aside.

Elena smiled and opened her arms. The girls saw it has an open invitation, which they took with a happy cry. Tammy and Claire cried with joy. The girls wrapped their arms around Elena.

"Shh." Elena soothed. "I'm here. I'm alright. Shh." she stroked their girl's hair in a soothing way.

Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson then walked up. Elena looked at them and smiled. Gently untangling herself from the girls, she walked up to trio. "Hey there, strangers."

John was the first to envelop her in a hug. "I'm so happy you're alive, Helena."

Tears brimmed Elena's. "Me too, John." she looked at Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson and held one arm out, inviting them in. She knew even though Sherlock wasn't a big hugger, she could see he wanted to hug her... make sure she was alright. Mrs. Hudson didn't have to be told. She immediately joined in the hug and Sherlock slowly followed.

"Welcome back, Alena." Sherlock whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"El." Elena turned to see Jack.

Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson released their hold on her. Elena then was enveloped by Jack. "Welcome back, El."

Elena smiled, hugging Jack back. "Good to be back."

Abe then ran over to Elena and began licking her hand. Laughing, Elena knelt down and rubbed her face in his fur as she stroked him.

Just then another shot rang out and everyone turned to see the Master stagger backwards.

Like what the Doctor did with her, Elena ran to the Master and caught him as he fell backwards. "I've got you." she said softly. "Easy. Easy." The Doctor knelt next to her.

"Put it down!" Jack said, taking the gun away from Lucy, who had hidden the gun. He looked at the magazine and his eyes widen. "Oh my god."

"Always the women." the Master said.

"What?" Elena asked in bafflement. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you see who shot you?"

Elena thought for a moment and shook her head. "I didn't see who shot me."

"It was Lucy, El." Jack said, walking towards the group. The others looked at him with shocked expressions. "I looked at the magazine. Two bullets are missing."

"But..." Elena stuttered and looked at a dazed Lucy. "why?"

"Because he was always paying attention to _you_." Lucy spat. "And then he began hitting me. I couldn't take it any longer so when Francine let go of the gun... I thought, "why not?"."

"Cuffs." Jack said and another guard tossed a pair of cuffs to Jack and he cuffed Lucy's hands behind her. Lucy didn't struggle.

Elena and the others returned their attentions to the dying Master. "Who are you? Why do you seem so familiar to me?"

"You should know." the Master said before he opened his mind to hers and Elena gasped as memories came back.

"Koschei." she whispered. "My older brother."

The Master smiled at hearing his nickname. "Midori. My baby sister."

Elena, who was indeed Midori, smiled back. "Brother, why did you treat those that I consider my family now and when I was human so cruelly? The brothers and sister I love so dear. Why?"

"Because they have what I didn't and wanted so desperately..." the Master said. "...growing up with you. Huh. Dying in _your_ arms, little sister." He looked at the Doctor. "Happy now?"

Elena smiled sadly when the Master looked back at her. "You're not dying, Koschei. Please regenerate."

"No."

"Please Koschei." Elena pleaded, her voice cracking. "For _me_."

"And spend the rest of my life _imprisoned_ with the Doctor?" the Master scoffed.

"You've got to, Koschei." Elena begged, tears brimming. "Remember all those things we did as kids. The promise we made? We promised each other that we would travel. See other worlds and meet other species. If you regenerate, it will be the three us. We can go throughout the universe. Save people. Have adventures." she then yelled. **"Regenerate!"**

The Master considered what Elena was suggesting. He inhaled before speaking. "If I regenerate, will it stop? The drumming. Will it stop?"

The Doctor decided to speak up. "We'll find a way." the siblings looked at him. "I'm sure there's a device in the TARDIS that undo what the Time Lords did to you."

The Master breathed deeply and allowed the regeneration energy to take him. He glowed exactly like Elena had and after a few minutes, a new man laid in Elena's arms. The man had slightly wavy shoulder-length light to medium brown. He had a strong jawline with a light stubble. And he had a cute button nose.

The man groaned and opened his eyes. Elena saw he had light brown eyes. He blinked a few times. He instantly focused on Elena. "Midori?"

Elena smiled in happiness. "Ya. It's me, Koschei. I go by Elena though. I like that name better."

Koschei lunged at Elena and hugged her as best he could since he was still handcuffed. "Please forgive me, Midori." he whispered. "Please. Please."

"I forgive you, brother." Elena smiled before fainting against him.

"Miidori!"

The Doctor gently turned Elena over so she was laying on her back. He then whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her.

"What's wrong with her, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at the results and then at Elena's unconscious form. "Since she's become a Time Lady after being a human for so long..." He looked at Koschei. "And it's her first regeneration, her body isn't used to it... she's gone into a coma. To sleep it off."

"How long will it take?" Jack asked.

The others were wondering the same thing.

"14 hours." the Doctor said calmly.

"14 hours!" Koschei exclaimed.

"Well... about."

"Great."

"Doctor."

Both turned to see Jack slowly walking up to them.

"Will she be alright, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"Yes." the Doctor said, looking at Elena and moving some hair away from her face. He watched as Elena opened her mouth and a wisp of snakelike regeneration energy floated out and seemed to stop before his face. The regeneration energy then began to take shape and formed into what appeared to a human with wings.

"It looks like..." Jack said.

"... a fairy." the Doctor said.

Everyone watched as the fairy danced a bit before the Doctor and then kissed his nose before returning to its earlier shape and floating out through the wall of the _Valiant_.

"That was just..." Jack muttered.

"... unusual." the Doctor said. He then stooped down and carefully scooped Elena's form in his arms and stood straight, looking at Jack. Her head rested on his right shoulder, her arms in her lap. His right harm supported her back while his other was under her knees. "We need to keep her somewhere safe while she sleeps it off. We don't want a repeat of the Sycorax."

"We can take her to the Hub." Jack suggested.

The Doctor glared at Jack, his grip tightening a bit on Elena. "I'm not taking her to Torchwood, Jack!"

"It's the safest place now." Jack said. "That way she can sleep off the regeneration and you don't have to worry about others coming for her or _you_. She can be protected there."

The Doctor knew Jack was right even if he didn't want to admit to himself. "Fine."


	67. Fear Within Prt 1

**AN:** The cover for this episode is up. Also I have put up a poll up on my profile asking what are the symbols on Elena's necklace. You have three alternatives. Please write your answers in your next reviews and I'll announce the winners in the next chapter.

Good luck everyone!

* * *

Even though Lucy had shot and killed Elena, who had regenerated and became a Time Lady, was released and taken to a jet that would bring her an airport while everyone else would take the TARDIS, including Mrs. Hudson, though she was blindfolded. Sherlock and John were leading her. The Doctor was carrying Elena in his arms with Abe at his heels. Jack guided a still cuffed Master, who wasn't putting up a fight. Martha walked with her family, as did Nick, Conner, Katie, and their families.

Seeing the blue box, Martha unlocked the TARDIS with her key and everyone piled in.

≈ΘҖ≈

Jack, Martha, and the Doctor laughed gleefully. The inside was back to normal like the TARDIS had never been stripped and a paradox machine was never created. All the Jones could do was gape at the sight before them. The Doctor gently deposited Elena on the captain's seat and began setting the coordinates.

"Right." the Doctor said. "First. The Jones's place." And with that he pulled a lever. And with that, everyone heard the TADRIS begin to dematerialize.

Seeing that one of her passengers were precious, the TARDIS made sure the trip to the Jones's was smooth.

≈ΘҖ≈

Arriving just outside the Jones's, Martha opened the door and her family walked out. They saw their home. They all laughed happily. Clive and Francine ran inside.

Tish looked at Martha. "Will Elena be alright?"

"I'll stay with her, Tish." Martha said. "You go and be with mum and dad."

Nodding and hugging each other, Tish followed her family. Martha sighed and walked back in.

≈ΘҖ≈

"All right." the Doctor said. "Next. 221B Baker Street." He set the coordinates and they were off.

≈ΘҖ≈

Arriving just outside 221B Baker Street, Sherlock and John, who was leading a still blindfolded Mrs. Hudson, walked out.

Sherlock closed the door.

"Home." John sighed. He looked at Mrs. Hudson and took the blindfold off. "We're home, Mrs. Hudson."

Mrs. Hudson cried happily and walked inside.

Both Sherlock and John knew they needed to give Mrs. Hudson some time to herself so they walked back inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Right." the Doctor said. "And finally." he looked at Jack.

≈ΘҖ≈

A beautiful Japanese woman in her early thirties was typing at the computers while a Welsh woman in her late 20's was lounging on the couch, reading a magazine. A man in his early twenties was going through some papers while another was in the medical room, cutting up doing some test that the others did not want to have anything to do with.

The woman sitting at the couch was Gwen Cooper. She had straight brown hair that came to her shoulder blades. She wore a black zip-up sweater, a black t-shirt with a design on the front, jeans with a brown belt hooped around her waist, and brown boots.

The Japanese woman was Toshiko Sato. She had straight black hair and brown eyes. She wore a light pink shirt, jeans, and boots.

The man who was organizing the papers was Ianto Jones, who had short brown hair that was slightly spiked and blue eyes. He wore a pinstripe business suit and shoeshine shoes.

The man in the medical room was Owen Harper. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a light blue shirt, jeans, and boots.

Everyone was just minding their business when all of a sudden a sudden wind picked up, blowing papers here and there. Then there came a sound like an engine.

"What the hell!?" Gwen yelled.

Owen came running in, along with Ianto. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know." Tosh said as everyone stood together and watched as a blue box began to dematerialize in one of the corners of the Hub.

Once the box had finally materialized, the door opened and Jack appeared.

He grinned. "Hey."

"Jack?" Gwen asked.

"That's me."

"Where have you been?" Tosh asked. "We've been hurried sick."

"Not me." Owen muttered.

"You wouldn't believe me." Jack said. He then looked at Owen. "Owen, get the medical room ready."

"Ready for what?" Owen asked.

Jack looked behind him to see the Doctor walk out, carrying a still unconscious Elena in his arms. He looked back at Owens. "For a full body examination." Owen didn't move. "Just do it."

Owen looked at the girl in the Doctor's arms for a minutes before nodding and doing what he was told. "Follow me."

The Doctor looked at Jack and he nodded. "Go on." The Doctor followed. Jack looked at Tosh and Gwen. "Get a room ready." The two nodded and were out the room.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the medical room, Owen, now wearing a white lab coat, had gotten everything ready when he saw the Doctor walk down the stairs. "Just place her on the table."

Reluctantly, the Doctor gently laid Elena on the cushioned operating table that stood in the middle of the room. She never stirred. The Doctor kept a close eye on Owen as he walked over a wall and pressed one side gently. The wall slid to the side and Owen turned it around to show another side with wall displays. Owen then pressed a few buttons and looked back at his patient. He and the Doctor watched as a medium-size holographic circle displayed itself above Elena's body with a single smaller on each side and two bigger ones above each smaller circle.

"What is this?" the Doctor asked.

"It some alien technology we found a few years back." Owen asked as he came to stand on Elena's other side. "We tried to look up its origins, but couldn't find it. We did find that it was part of a medical transport vessel or something like that. Decided that we could use it. We integrated into the Hub. Been usin' ever since."

The Doctor saw on the right smaller circle, it displayed a holographic beating of her two hearts. The biggest circle displayed her body temperature, heart rate, and brain activity. One of the bigger circles showed her organs and the other circle her respiratory and cardiovascular system.

Owen looked at each display carefully. "What the hell?" He looked at the holographic picture of her hearts. "_Two_ hearts?!" He looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah." the Doctor nodded, crossing his arms. "Jack and I will explain it later."

Owen nodded and continued the examination. "It seems that her bodily function is normal." he pressed a holographic button, which enlarged her organs. "Organs look healthy and normal." he minimized it. And then did the same to the other. "Respiratory and cardiovascular systems look good." He then looked at everything else and then to the Doctor. "She's perfectly healthy. Just needs rest."

"Thank you." the Doctor said.

Owen nodded. He then turned off the holographic picture of Elena's systems and left.

When he saw he was alone with Elena, the Doctor took his stethoscope out and checked her hearts. Both were beating strongly. He sighed and took the stethoscope off.

Elena opened her mouth and another wisp of snakelike regeneration energy floated out and stopped before his face again. The regeneration energy took shape of the fairy and it began dancing a bit before it kissed his nose. It returned to its earlier shape and floated out of the Hub.

He heard a cough behind him and he turned to see Jack standing at the top, looking down at him.

"The room for her is ready, Doctor."

Nodding, the Doctor gently picked Elena up and followed Jack out and to the room that had been prepared for her.

≈ΘҖ≈

Arriving, the Doctor saw the room was somewhat spacious. Not as spacious as Elena's room on the TARDIS, but it would do for the time being. The walls were a light brown and there was a king-size bed against the wall in the middle of the room. The bedding consisted of a sheet and a thin blanket. Both were light and the pillows matched. A pink and brown colored crochet afghan with diamond-shaped pattern was folded neatly at the end of the bed.

"It's not much," Jack said. "But at least it will do while Elena sleeps off the excess energy. Plus..." he went over to the bed and took the afghan off, facing the Doctor. "She'll be safe here." He moved away as the Doctor walked over and gently deposited his precious cargo. He handed the afghan to the Doctor who laid the afghan over Elena. "I'll have Katie and Martha come in and change her so she'll be more comfortable."

Never taking his eyes off the slumbering woman before him, the Doctor nodded.

Jack walked out and in a few minutes, he came back with Martha and Katie.

"Come on, Doctor." Jack said. "Time the Master tells us what's happened to El. To have made her human and what helped save her life."

The Doctor nodded and gently unclasped the necklace and walked out with Jack, taking one last look at Elena.

Martha smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll let ya know when you know when she's decent, Doctor. Go on. Find out what happened."

The Doctor walked out.


	68. Fear Within Prt 2

**AN:** Four people voted correctly on my poll. Unfortunately I don't know three out of the four names except with one exception. grapejuice101. Those who voted for "trust, believe, faith, brave, hope, courage, light, love", you are correct!

Congratulations! :)

Those who didn't, very well done and I salute you for you valiant efforts. :)

This chapter will explain about the symbols and why Elena had become a human in the first place.

* * *

Everyone was now in the Meeting Room, waiting for Jack. The Master was still cuffed and sitting by the chair that Jack would be sitting in.

"All right." Jack's voice said. All turned to see Jack walk in. "Let's get this meeting started." Jack sat at the head of the table. And the sitting arrangement went like this. On Jack's right: The Doctor, Nick, Tammy, Conner, and Claire. Dani and Tony each sat in their parents lap. On Jack's left: The Master, Gwen, Owen, Tosh, and Ianto. "First, introductions."

"Gwen Cooper." Gwen said. "I was originally a Cardiff Police Constable, but Jack recruited me. Now I'm second-in command."

"Owen Harper." Owen said. "I do all the medical stuff here."

"Toshiko Sato." Tosh said. "I look up alien activities on the computers and report it to Jack. If it's something we don't know, I look up information. I also have scientific skills."

"Ianto Jones." Ianto said. "I organize the papers and I clean up after the team. Though they do allow me to work out in the field."

"I'm Nick." Nick said.

"Conner Mathews." Conner said.

"We're Elena's brothers. Katie's helping Martha." Nick said.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"John Watson."

"Jack," Gwen said. "Who is he?" she pointed to the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said.

"And the woman I examined?" Owen asked.

"A Time Lady." the Doctor answered.

"What's a Time Lady?" Tosh asked.

"It's... complicated." the Doctor said.

"Who is she then?" Ianto asked.

"She's my sister." the Master said. "Actually... my baby half-sister."

"No." Conner said, glaring at him. "She's _mine_ and _Nick's_ sister. Not yours."

"Her name is Elena Mathews." the Doctor said. "Well... that's her human name."

"If she's not human—" Gwen said. "Then what species is she?"

"Like the Doctor said," Jack said. "She's a Time Lady. She's from a planet called Gallifrey. She's Gallifreyan." Jack said. He then looked at Owen. "What did the results say, Owen?"

"Says she's perfectly healthy, Jack." Owen said. "The Doctor was there. Her respiratory and cardiovascular systems look normal. Her hearts rates are beating normally. Organs are looking great. So is her blood. Red and white. Don't see any deficiencies what so ever. Just needs rest."

"You said she _was_ human." Tosh said.

"Yes." the Doctor said.

"How?" Ianto asked.

"My mother." the Master said.

Everyone turned to him. He looked at each and everyone. By this time, Martha and Katie had come in. "Before I go any further... I want to let everyone know that I've decided to change my name."

Jack arched a brow. "You've decided to change your name?" he looked at the Doctor. "Can you do that? Is that even possible to change your name once you've chosen it?"

"It's very rare..." the Doctor said. "But it has happened before." he looked at the Master. "So... what do want us to call you then?"

"Hunter." the Master, now known as Hunter, said.

"Why do you want to be called "Hunter"?" Tosh asked.

"I just have this strong feeling that I'm sort of fighter." Hunter said. "And I don't want to remember as I was before."

The others could see some of the logic in what Hunter said.

"And to continue what I was saying before... my mother." Hunter looked around at everyone. "She was an Oracle. She saw the coming war and what would happen afterward. She saw what was happening to Midori... that's Elena's Gallifreyan nickname... and my stepfather. Elena's father was part of the High Council of Time Lords."

"Who was he?" Tosh asked.

"Rassilon." Hunter said in distaste. "He was the founder of Time Lord civilization and perhaps the single greatest figure of Gallifreyan history. He was generally considered the first Time Lord, though some our people believed otherwise. Most of Time Lord society hailed him as a hero. However, some contended that Rassilon was a corrupt megalomaniac who tried to murder his friend, Omega, another Time Lord, who was an engineer and co-founder of Time Lords. Rassilon tried to steal Omega's invention to build Time Lord society. During the Last Great Time War, Rassilon returned to lead the Time Lords. Anyway, after my father had died, my mother married Rassilon because she believed I needed a father figure. We never got along in the first place. It got worse when Elena was born. I was 3-4 then. I loved my baby sister when I saw her, even if she was my half-sister and she was Rassilon's daughter. I had vowed at that moment that I would be the best brother and protect her. Rassilon didn't seem to like it. As Elena grew older, Rassilon didn't like it at all. He hated how protective I was of Elena. Mother... like I had said... she was a seer. She saw what would become of Elena and Rassilon. It was after my initiation when mother knew she had to get Elena away from Gallifrey, even though Elena was too young for the initiation herself, mother went ahead with it. She took Elena to see the Untempered Schism."

Everyone, but Martha, John, Sherlock, and Jack looked confused.

"It's an opening in the space/time continuum, "a gap in the fabric of reality from which can be seen the whole of the Vortex" or dimension." Jack explained.

"When Elena looked into the Vortex," Hunter said. "I saw a change in her."

"Some would be inspired…some would run away…and some would go mad." the Doctor said.

"Yes." Hunter said. "It seemed Elena had been one of those had become inspired. After Elena had looked into the vortex, our mother changed Elena into a human baby and sent her, along with Abe to Earth. In order to save my sister, my mother had a special necklace and fobwatch made with specific special symbols engraved." the Doctor showed them the watch and necklace. "In order for Elena to be restored to her Time Lady self, all the symbols had to be lit. There was a war." Hunter continued. "A Time War. The last Great Time War. Our people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. Our people lost."

"What are the symbols?" Owen asked. "I mean... what do the symbols on the necklace mean in English?"

"Trust, believe, faith, brave, hope, courage, light, and the most important one..." Hunter looked at the Doctor and he him. "Love. She had no memory of her life on Gallifrey. All she knew was her human life."

"Then that's weird." Conner said.

The Doctor looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because when Elena was a child..." Nick said. "she would wake up some nights... screaming bloody murder. Crying out that she had nightmares. That she had seen images of blood and people screaming."

"That she saw them dying in a blaze of fire." Conner continued. "That she had seen these things that resembled a pepperpot." Both the Doctor and Professor's eyes widen. "We didn't know it at the time until we had traveled to the year 1930 with you, Doctor and saw a Dalek with our very own eyes and we knew. We knew right then and there that Elena had dreamt about them."

"Somehow mother's memories of the Time War leaked in Elena's mind after Elena's escape pod left Gallifrey." Hunter said.

"Wouldn't that make her a seer too?" Martha asked.

"Not necessarily."

"And what about the watch?" Martha asked. "How come she didn't hear her Time Lady self when she was human?" she looked at the Doctor. "Like you did, Doctor." he looked at her. "When you became human. Became John Smith to hide from the Family. You said you could hear whispering from the watch." she looked at the group. "Elly didn't. Not even when she was dying?"

"That's because of the symbols." Hunter said. "Mother made sure the symbols on the necklace and fobwatch would hold back her Time Lady self. Similar to a perception filter. She wouldn't be able to hear her real self till _every last symbol_ was lit. But since she had died before the last symbol lit up, she didn't hear her Time Lady self."

Everyone was quiet as they processed this new information.

"Doctor." Martha said quietly.

Everyone looked at her.

"You can go see her now."

And just like that, the Doctor was out of the room like lightning.

Hunter looked at Jack. "Can you please uncuff me so I can get a change of clothes?"

Jack looked at him. "Fine."

The others looked at him.

Jack grinned and walked over to the desk and held up a pair of thick metal hoop bangles. "You and I both wear one. If you move more than ten feet away..." He made a loud buzzing noise, mimicking an electric shock. Hunter jumped in alarm. "You get zapped by ten thousand volts. Comprende?"

Hunter sighed. "If I must." He held his arms out.

Jack put one of the bangles on and the other on his wrist. He looked at the others. "Meeting's over." And with that everyone dispersed while Jack took Hunter to the TARDIS and let him get a change of clothes.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Doctor slowly opened the door and saw Elena, who was slumbering peacefully in the middle of the bed, a crochet blanket covering her, but not her arms. He saw she was now wearing a blue long maxi dress made of chiffon. He couldn't tell if the straps were thick or thin. Though he could tell the dress had a long V-neckline. Elena wore a woman's white denim jacket over the dress, the gold hoop earrings, and the sandals.

Hearing feet coming towards the room, he turned and saw Abe trotting into the room. Abe barked a greeting at the Doctor, jumped on the bed, and laid his head near Elena's. Like Abe, the Doctor did same, laying on Elena's other side, facing her. He stared at Elena's serene expression, wishing she'd wake up.

(I've changed a few lines in _When You're Gone_ by Avril Lavigne to fit the scene where the Doctor reflects on how he feels about Elena. So this isn't the original song. But I recommend listening to the real song while reading to get the feel.)

He heard the intro begin.

Though the Doctor knew the woman before him was Elena, his mind still couldn't fathom that it was her!

_You stole my heart unbeknown_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

His memories took him to the days where Elena was human. He remembered all the times he cried, Elena was there to comfort him.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

And the time they visited Shakespeare, they had to share the bed in the inn... he remembered how natural it felt with Elena in his arms while she slept. It felt like she was meant to be there.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now_

He remembered the time when she had asked to leave. To leave him. But she hadn't. She wanted to say goodbye to her parents. So he took her there and when he watched her go to their headstones, he saw the way her body trembled. How much pain she was in. At that time, he felt his two hearts break for her.

_[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_I need to hear your voice to always get me through the day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

He remembered the time in New York City in 1930. When she was taken from him by the Pig slaves. He felt like his world had shattered at that moment. He had felt that he couldn't go on. Like if he didn't hear her voice or see her face... he was going to go insane.

The interlude played.

He remembered her last words before she regenerated, "Take care of yourself, Abe, and the others for me. Goodbye, Doctor. I'll always be with you."

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything around me reminds me of you_

The Doctor had never been in love. None of the girls at the Academy interested him even though they tried. So he devoted his time to his studies. But when Elena came into his life... that all changed. That day... he began to slowly fall for the passionate, impulsive woman who tended to act without thinking about her own life when others were in danger.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you,_

He then remembered all the times Elena left her coats on the Y-beams and when he moved around the console to either set coordinates, press buttons or levers, he would catch of whiff of her scent: Shay butter and roses. That scent always sent his senses running wild.

_I love the things that you do_

And when she ran around the console, smiling and joking around, he couldn't help but smile as well. Her smile was contagious.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now_

He remembered when he was John Smith and the Family of Blood had been after him, Elena told him that it was his choice to open the watch, not hers. Though before he became human, he had explicitly instructed her and Martha that they should open the watch if anything happened.

He remembered when he, as John, and Elena had held the watch, they both saw a future together. But Elena told him the Doctor could never have that, but John said _he_ could. She had walked away from him... to give him time to decide whether to stay human or to become the Doctor. And he watched her leave, mentally asking her to stay, because he needed her there with him... to lend him her strength, but never saying it out loud

_[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

He remembered when Elena took the Torajii star from him and into her. After the fuel had been dumped, her eyes returned to normal, and she had slumped in his arms... he thought she had passed out from exhaustion. And when he tried to revive her and didn't get any response... that one incident had caused him great pain and loss. The loss of Elena. After Elena recovered, he never wanted to feel that sort of pain again, but it wasn't meant to be.

_[Chorus continued]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_I need to hear your voice to always get me through the day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

He had felt those two feelings again... intensified. The year that never was and she shot. He thought he would have been able to save her, but subconsciously knew he couldn't. The wound had been fatal.

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah-e-ya_

He felt that indeed, he and Elena were made for each other. He couldn't see himself with anyone else but her.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

He remembered all the times he had kept her safe...even though she sometimes went against him and in doing so, endangering herself. The drive to keep her from harm, came from his hearts and soul. He could never, ever see her in harm's way.

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah-e-ya_

Now he was seeing her, sleeping before him. And all he wanted was for her to wake up and let him know that she was fine.

He then listened as the song came to an end.

_[Chorus]_  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_I need to hear your voice to always get me through the day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

Another wisp of regeneration energy escaped Elena and floated out and the Doctor watched before turning his attention back to her.

"Please wake up soon." he whispered. "I don't want to lose you. You promised me that you stay with me. Forever. Please wake up. I love you."

≈ΘҖ≈

In outer space, that last wisp of regeneration energy floated away, moving towards a floating medieval-style castle that was advancing towards Earth. The castle had multiple story towers and levels with lush forests. It had archways and windows. The wisp of energy entered one of the windows and made its way to one of the doors, and entering the room. Inside that room, the energy floated towards its occupant and smelling the energy, the person inhaled the energy. Eyes opened.

The person flipped on its feet and walked over to the window, gazing down at the Earth. "I must have whatever is producing this energy." the person hissed. He made a shrilled sound, calling servants. They soon came, awaiting orders. "Find who and where this energy is." the person blew out a small part of the energy so the servant could know the scent. Giving the person a nod, the servants did as was bidden.


	69. Fear Within Prt 3

**AN:** I was informed by reviewer the scene where the Doctor was telling the gang about Midori and after in The Sound of Drums; Prt. 4 did not flow with the story and I highly agree. I've rephrased it. Please go back and read.

* * *

Jack and a now clean Hunter, who was no longer had the cuffs on, but still wore the bangle, reentered the Hub. The rest saw Hunter had changed from his earlier incarnation's outfit and everyone had to admit... the clothes he was wearing suited this version of him better.

In exchange for the white shirt, black jacket, black tie, pants, and shoeshine shoes... _this_ version of the Master wore a purple V-neck buttoned-up shirt, maroon vest, a long gray sleeveless vest over that, and a long black leather coat over that. He wore black jeans and comfortable black boots.

"So," Owen said. "What's next?"

"We wait for El to wake up." Jack said. "Until then... we make sure nothing comes after her."

"And how long will it take before she wakes up?" Gwen asked.

"The Doctor said 14 hours at the most." Jack said. "Since this is El's first regeneration."

"14 hours!" Tosh exclaimed.

Just then the alarms went off and the Torchwood team went to Tosh's computers.

"Talk to me, Tosh."

Tosh typed on the keyboard. "Multiple lifeforms converging."

"Where?" Jack said.

"I can't get a fixed point." Tosh said. "I getting bizarre readings though. From people."

"Jack." came Gwen's voice.

Everyone ran into meeting room where Gwen had turned on the news.

_"I'm here at St. David's Hospital," a female newscaster reported. "I've seen ambulances bring in bodies to this hospital." the woman pointed to the hospital behind her before looking back at the camera. "I've been able to catch a glimpse of bodies that seemed have turned into husks. Doctor's and hospital officials are not releasing any information at this time. I've interviewed some people, claiming to have seen the event firsthand where they've seen millions upon millions of bats swarming upon people, a black shroud following before the bats engulfed the people, the black shroud following. And then they heard the people within the black shroud screaming their worst fears... come to life before the eyewitnesses say the people stopped all together."_

Everyone looked at one another.

_"Oh my God." the female newscaster exclaimed before squeaking was heard and a black shroud engulfed her and she started screaming._

_The cameraman shot the camera up and everyone saw millions upon millions of bats and a black shroud engulfing the entire hospital and all the surrounding area, including the people outside. The cameraman soon began screaming, yelling out his worst fear. The screen went static._ Gwen shut the TV off.

"So..." Gwen said. "What do we do?"

"We find out what we're up against." Jack said seriously. "And fast. We know the bats or whatever they maybe are most likely alien. So we need to find out _everything_ we can about them."

Everyone turned to see the Doctor, who eyes and face were set in stone. "Find out _why_ they're here and _who_ they're after."

"Right." Jack nodded and looked at Tosh. "I need everything you can find on aliens that seem to use fear as a weapon. _Anything_ you can find."

Tosh nodded. "I'm on it." She walked back to her station and began typing on the keyboards.

"Why do you think they're looking for someone?" Ianto asked.

"Because they're acting _exactly_ like the pilot fish that I met when I became the man you see before you." the Doctor said.

"What are pilot fish exactly?" Nick asked.

"They're scavengers working near a larger predator..." the Doctor stopped and his eyes widen. "Oh no."

"What?" Conner asked.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Martha asked.

The Doctor looked at Martha, Nick, and Conner. "It's the Sycorax all over again."

"Jack!" Tosh's voice yelled. "I may have something."

≈ΘҖ≈

Crowding around Tosh's workstation, everyone looked at what she had found.

"The Doctor's right." Tosh said and looked at everyone that crowded around her. "Whatever those bats are... they use our fear against us. When their victims are too exhausted to fight back, they literally drain the life force from their victims. Leaving nothing behind except a shell."

"Just like Lazarus." the Doctor muttered.

"Who?" Owen asked.

"Some madman that tried to make himself youthful," Hunter said. "In my earlier regeneration, as Harold Saxon," he spat Harold Saxon's name like it was poison. "I funded his project where he attempted to make himself young again."

"But instead," the Doctor continued. "He mutated his DNA."

"Changed himself into a monster that couldn't sustain his shape." Martha said.

"Unless he drained the life force from others." the Doctor finished.

"What are they called?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know at this time." Tosh answered. "That's the thing. I found the information, but not their names. Nor how to destroy them." Tosh turned back to the screen and typed something in but didn't get any results. "It's like..." she looked back at the group. "... their names are gone. Erased even. Like whoever had archived the information decided to do away with their names and how to destroy them. He may have thought the species was dead."

"What can we do?" Gwen said.

"Nothing for now." Jack said.

"But..." Gwen said.

"We don't have enough information. Nor the weapons or the technology to fight these things." Jack said. "And the Doctor said these bats act like those pilot fish that he met before. Which means there's someone else behind this."

≈ΘҖ≈

As the bats continued doing their jobs, one bat was flying by the Hub when he inhaled a scent. It turned its head until it faced directly at the Hub, and saw the wisp of gold come out of the ground. The bat grinned, now knowing where the gold energy was. It continued on doing its job with the knowledge. The bat needed tell its ruler as quickly as possible. Just then, the bat saw the others converge, ready to fly back to the castle. With this new information, the bat joined its brethren and they flew out into space.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back on the floating castle, the group of bats flew into the occupant's room. The person grinned and opened his mouth. All the bats converged in front of the person, opened their mouths, allowing the life force they had obtained to fly out and join together to create a medium-sized ball. The ball then floated to and inside the person's mouth who then swallowed.

The person glowed for a minute or two before the glow went away. The person inhaled, feeling considerably stronger. "Good. Good." he looked at his minions. "Have you located the owner of that energy?"

One squeak was heard.

The person turned. "Yes?"

"A couple of squeaks. A wolfish grin came upon the person's face. "Good. Good. Now that we know where this person is... I shall join you and claim my prize."

With that, the person transformed. He journeyed down to Earth with the others following behind.

≈ΘҖ≈

Five hours passed since finding some information on what they were dealing with. Abe nor the Doctor ever left Elena's side. Every time someone checked in on Elena, they always saw the Doctor at her side. He only left when he had to go to the bathroom or when he ate.

Nick, Conner, Katie, and their families visited Elena and spoke with her even though they believed she couldn't hear them. They wished she would wake up soon. That they missed her. Dani and Tony held Elena's hands. They were still a bit cautious around the new Elena even though she was sleeping.

Martha came in and apologized to her for the way she acted towards her on the phone. When she told Elena to shut up when Elena was only trying to help them. She also wished for Elena to wake soon. That she missed her and their talks. Their joking around. Their laughing together.

Sherlock and John came in, telling Elena they missed her terribly and wished she would wake up soon. They told her every time they came to see her, they always checked to make sure she was breathing and when she was, it was a comfort to them. It always let them know that she would wake up soon.

Hunter came in sometimes to speak with Elena. Jack was always with him. Hunter reminisced and conveyed his most precious memories to Elena, which were when they were kids. One was when Elena had a very bad dream and she woke him up in the middle of the night, softly crying and hiccuping. She asked him if she could sleep in his bed because she was so scared to stay in hers. Being the big, protective brother he was, he let her in and she immediately cuddled up with him, falling to sleep.

Just then a booming sound and yelling came from the Hub. Both Abe and the Doctor ran to the main part to see what was going on.

"What's going on!?" the Doctor yelled.

"I don't know!" Jack said.

"Oh my God." Tosh said. "Jack! Doctor!"

The two ran to Tosh and looked on the screen. Their eyes widen when they saw a swarm of bats banging on the front of the run-down Tourist Information Center that hid the main entrance to the Hub. And not only that. They saw a tall man though they couldn't tell was that he was wearing since his back was to them.

"Who the hell..." Jack said just as the bats knocked the door off its hinges.

All watched as the man walked inside.

"Shit!" Jack said. He ran to his office and grabbed his revolver and two other objects. "Everyone arm yourself!" he then looked at Tammy, Claire, and Katie. "You three... take Dani and Tony and go back and stay with El."

"But..." Katie stammered.

"Katie, do it!" the Doctor ordered. "We don't know who this person is after!"

Katie nodded and the three girls, along with the children herded themselves to the room where Elena was.

The Doctor looked at Martha. "You too, Martha."

"I want to help."

"You can." the Doctor said. "I need you to watch Lena for me."

Martha nodded and followed the girls.

The Torchwood team armed themselves, along with Nick and Conner. Hunter looked around for a weapon, but didn't see anything. Just then, two metal escrima sticks were held out in front of him. He looked up and saw Jack was holding them.

"I'm only lending you these in order to keep El safe." Jack said. "Doesn't mean I trust you."

Hunter nodded and slowly took the weapons from Jack. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Hunter, Nick, and Conner prepared themselves for their guest. Sherlock and John pulled their guns out. The Torchwood team, the Doctor, Hunter, Nick, Conner, Sherlock, and John stood in front of the hallway that would lead to Elena.

The clog door opened and everyone aimed their weapons at him.

"Well..." the intruder said, looking at the group. He had a baritone voice, with a light British accent. "This is a surprise."

Now their guest was within their sight, Everyone was now able to get a good look at him. His attire reminded them of 18th century style clothing. He had short, spiked hair and a lean muscular body. He had pale skin, his eyes were blue-gray, a strong jawline, pointed nose, and pale thin lips. He wore white shirt with a maroon vest, knee-length waist coat, black legging and dark brown boots.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, pointing his screwdriver threateningly at him.

The man looked at the Doctor. "My name is not important. But for the sake of names... you may call me Kracht. I'm here for the one who breathes the gold breath."

""Gold breath"?" Gwen asked.

Both Hunter and Doctor instantly knew who the man was talking about.

"Elena." the Doctor breathed.

"Ah." Kracht said. "So that's her name." he inhaled. "Beautiful." And exhaled.

The Doctor growled. "You won't lay a finger on her." he said, his voice low and dangerous. "Not while there's breath left in me."

"And that goes double for me." Hunter added, pointing the two escrima sticks at Kracht, and standing next to the Doctor.

"And me." Jack said, pointing his gun, standing the Doctor's other side, cocking his gun and pointing it at Kracht.

"And me." both Nick and Conner said. They joined Jack, Hunter, and the Doctor.

"Us as well."

Sherlock and John cocked their guns and pointed them at Kracht, joining the five men. The Torchwood team followed their example.

"Well," Kracht said. "If you won't give her to me willingly... then I'll have to take her by force." He then flung his arms out and a black shadow began to descend upon the group. "Now you shall face your worst fears... come to life." he laughed evilly.

"Back!" the Doctor ordered. "Back!" The group began backing away. "Don't let the shadow touch you!"

As the two groups were backing away, the bats began searching for the source of the energy. They soon found it and reported back to Kracht.

Gwen was the shadow's first victim. She screamed as she began to face her fear. Ianto was next, then Owen, Tosh, Nick, and Conner. When the shadow touched the last three which was Jack, Hunter and the Doctor, they were able to hold off their fears for a while before it engulfed them.

Seeing that his obstacle was out his way, Kracht slowly strolled to where his bats had located his prey.

≈ΘҖ≈

The girls and children waited for the others to come, but when they heard the screaming... they knew something had gone wrong.

"Oh my God." Martha whispered.

Just then the door opened and everyone turned to see a man stroll in.

"Good evening, ladies." Kracht said courteously.

Martha stood protectively in front Elena, Abe at her side, growling at the man. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Kracht." Kracht said and looked at the slumbering Elena. He smiled. "Ah. Beautiful."

Martha shielded Elena from Kracht's sight. "What do you want?"

"Her." he pointed to Elena.

"You can't have her!" Katie said, standing up.

"I can and will." he then did the same to the girls and children as he did to the others. Everyone passed out as they faced their fears. Seizing the opportunity, Kracht strolled over to Elena, shoved the afghan away, picked her up and strolled out of room.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kracht came strolling into the main part of the Hub. The Doctor fought with everything he had to open his eyes. He was able to and with blurred vision... he saw Kracht carrying a still unconscious Elena out of the Hub. "Lena." And he passed out.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back at the floating castle, Kracht was celebrating his victory while looking at the slumbering woman. Looking at her now, he began to reconsider his plan. At first, when he inhaled the energy that came from her, he was only going to keep her and drain her slowly since the energy that was within her would sustain him for a long time, but now that he had seen her, he decided he wanted to keep her. To make her his bride.

"Yes." he said as he caressed her cheek. "You'll make a beautiful bride for me."


	70. Fear Within Prt 4

Back at the Hub, two hours had passed and the black shroud that had enveloped the inhabitants in the main room was gone. Each and every one began to slowly stir from their nightmare, groaning and moaning from having to face their worst fear. Once their minds cleared, they got to their feet and worked out the kinks from their bodies.

"Everyone alright?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine." Jack said.

"Nick?" the Doctor asked. "Conner?"

"Fine." both said.

"Hunter?"

"Fine." Hunter said. "Bit of a headache though."

"Gwen? Tosh? Ianto? Owen?"

He heard a crowed of "fines".

"Sherlock? John?"

They nodded.

"What about Lene?" Nick asked.

Everyone looked at each other and it was the Doctor that ran for Elena's room, followed by Jack, Hunter, Nick, Conner, Sherlock, John, and the Torchwood team.

≈ΘҖ≈

They ran into the room and saw the girls and the children waking up as well. They groaned.

"Martha?" the Doctor asked, helping her up.

Hunter walked up to Katie and offered her a hand. Looking at his hand like it was alien for a few moments, Katie took it and he helped her to her feet. She smiled and thanked him. Nick and Conner helped their girls up.

Where's Elly, Doctor?" Martha asked.

"He took her." the Doctor said. He then ran out with everyone following right behind him.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Let's see about the others up top and how they're doing." Jack said and turned the TV on. Everyone crowded around to watch and listen.

_"I'm Jessica Winters," the same female newscaster reported from before. "The millions of bats and the black shroud, that swarmed upon Cardiff, causing chaos and fear, has vanished. It stopped just now and officials are at a loss, though they're trying to figure out what is the cause behind all this. As the day progresses, my team and I will be here all day, letting you know if there is any information."_

Jack turned the TV off. "At least we don't have to worry about the bats down _here_."

"Yeah." John agreed. He looked at Jack and he him. "We just have to worry about them _there_. At Kracht's place."

Sherlock took his phone out and began dialing. He stood off to the side and began talking softly.

"Tosh." the Doctor turned to her. "Can you find out where Kracht's fortress is?"

"I can try." she said as she began typing.

"What is she looking for, Doctor?" John asked.

"Kracht's mannerism reminded me of the 18th century." the Doctor. "He was polite and stuff."

"Here!" Tosh exclaimed. "I have something on satellite." Everyone gathered around and saw a blob of something.

"Can you enlarge it?" Sherlock asked.

"Sorry." Tosh said. "That's the best I can do."

"Give me the coordinates, Tosh." the Doctor said. She did. "All right everyone." They all looked at him. "Let's go rescue Lena."

≈ΘҖ≈

Kracht walked in slowly int the grand foyer to see Elena on a sacrificial altar, her feet and arms restrained by ropes. Her arms outstretched to her sides. The minions made sure the ropes were secure. Walking slowly towards her prone form, Kracht caressed her cheek.

"My future bride."

≈ΘҖ≈

"Hurry!" the Doctor ordered. He then ran towards the TARDIS, everyone following. "There isn't any time to waste!"

Running inside, Jack and the Doctor began setting in the coordinates Tosh had given them. Martha slammed the door shut as soon as everyone was in. They then heard the TARDIS dematerializing. The Torchwood team stood there, their mouths open at the sheer size of the TARDIS.

"Since he's got Lena," the Doctor said as he continued to press buttons and knobs, Jack helping. "He'll want to get the excess energy from her as soon as possible."

"But she's already been in the coma for 7 hours, Doctor." Martha said as she came to stand beside him.

"I know." the Doctor said.

"Which means she'll be waking soon." Jack said.

The two stared at Jack and the Doctor felt his hearts beat both with happiness and dread.

A beeping sound alerted the trio and they looked at the screen, though only the Doctor and Hunter could read it.

"Yes!" the Doctor grinned.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kracht walked to stand by Elena's left and opened her mouth. "And now..." he opened his mouth, leaning over so his opened mouth was hovering over hers. He began to inhale and could feel the energy come closer and closer when all of a sudden a sound like an engine could be heard, causing Kracht to see what was making that sound. In doing so, the energy that had come close to Elena's mouth receded back inside. Kracht saw a blue shape begin to materialize in the middle of room. Soon, it solidified and he saw it was a blue box. The doors flew open and people ran out. Kracht growled at the interruption.

"Stop what you're doing!" yelled the Doctor's voice. "I order you!"

Kratcht glared at the Doctor.

(_When You Believe_ by Leon Jackson. Suggest listening while reading.)

_Many nights we've prayed_  
_With no proof anyone could hear_  
_In our hearts a hopeful song_  
_We barely understood_

Torchwood, the Doctor, Hunter, Nick, Conner, Sherlock, and John pointed their weapons at Kracht while the girls and the children stood behind them.

_Now we are not afraid_  
_Although we know there's much to fear_  
_We were moving mountains_  
_Long before we knew we could_

"Huh." Kracht said. "What gives you the right to order me to stop?"

"Me." the Doctor said. "I invoke Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. You came to Earth with hostile intentions."

"I did it to survive!" Kracht hissed.

"What gives you that right?" Martha asked.

"I will only say this once..." the Doctor said. "Leave this planet and give Elena back to me."

"Or what?"

"Or I _will_ stop you."

Kracht laughed and then nodded to his human minions. Everyone cried out when they felt themselves being grabbed and their weapons taken. Kracht walked over to the struggling Doctor.

_[Chorus]_  
_There can be miracles_  
_When you believe_  
_Though hope is frail_  
_It's hard to kill_  
_Who knows what miracles_  
_You can achieve_  
_When you believe, somehow you will_  
_You will when you believe_

"How does it feel, Doctor?" Kracht asked. "To know that I've won and you've lost?"

The Doctor struggled more. "Stop it."

"Do you want to know what I am going to do with Elena after I've drained her?" Kracht taunted. "I'm going to turn her into what I am."

Everyone fought against their captors, but couldn't free themselves.

"And when she's turned..." Kracht continued. "She won't remember you."

_Easy to despair_  
_When all you hear is fear and lies_

The Doctor felt fear creep into his hearts at the thought of Elena not remembering him. "No."

_Easy just to run and hide_  
_Too frightened to begin_

"Doctor, don't listen to him!" Martha cried.

"Doctor, he's lying!" Jack yelled.

The others shouted agreements.

_But if we dare to dare_

With everyone's attention on Kracht's monologue, Tammy and Claire decided to act. They struggled and fought with everything they had and were able to free themselves, knocking their captors out cold. With Kracht's attention still on the Doctor, they were able to sneak over to Elena and began to undo the ropes that held Elena. It took a bit of time, but they were able to loosen the ropes.

"Grab her feet." Tammy said, taking charge. "I'll grab her arms."

They did and began to slowly trek towards the TARDIS, keeping an eye on Kracht. The others seemed to notice and kept their mouths shut.

"And her first victim..." Kracht continued. He didn't seem to catch on to the fact that two of his prisoners were free and had taken possession of Elena, making their way to the TARDIS and keeping an eye on him. "Will be _you_, Doctor. She'll make you face your worst fear and relish in hearing your screams." his face then became delightful. "Ooh. I can hear it now." then it became distant. Like he was daydreaming. "It will be delightful." he looked at the Doctor. "After she's done with you, Doctor..." he looked at the group, smirking. "She'll finish off the rest of your pathetic band of friends. Then the Earth. And then... the universe!" And he began laughing evilly.

The Doctor and company felt their blood run cold. He then saw what Tammy and Claire were doing and felt hope fill his two hearts.

"Hurry!" Tammy hissed as they neared the TARDIS.

_Don't wait for answers from the skies_  
_Each of us can look inside_  
_And hear this song within_

"If you think Elena's going to do all those things..." the Doctor said. "Then you're sadly mistaken because you know what? She's no longer on the altar."

"WHAT!?" Kracht looked at the altar and saw that what the Doctor had said was true. She wasn't. He heard shuffling to his left, where the TARDIS was and saw two women struggling to keep their hold on Elena and trying to open the door. His face contorted in anger. "STOP THEM!"

_[Chorus]_  
_There can be miracles_  
_When you believe_

Hope swelled within the group as they watched the girls try to get the TARDIS's door open.

Tammy and Claire turned and saw not only Kracht running towards them, but also some of the minions and the bats. They were closing in... fast.

_[Chorus continued]_  
_Though hope is frail_  
_It's hard to kill_

Their eyes widen in horror and they could feel fear rise within them.

"Get the door open!" Claire yelled.

"I'm trying!" Tammy cried, looking back at the oncoming horde. She jiggled the door handle, but it wouldn't open. "It won't open!"

"Hurry!" Claire cried. "Please, Tammy! Hurry!"

"Please!" Tammy pleaded. "Open!"

_[Chorus; continued]_  
_Who knows what miracles_

It seemed like the TARDIS heard her plea. Because the door opened. On its own!

_[Chorus; continued]_  
_You can achieve_

The girls laughed in happiness and made haste. They hurriedly picked Elena up and entered the TARDIS.

_[Chorus; continued]_  
_When you believe, somehow you will_  
_You will when you believe_

Just as Claire was about to slam the door, it slammed shut on its own just as the horde reached them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kracht tried to open the door, but it wouldn't. "Damn it!"

"Yes!" Martha cried.

Jack and the others laughed in happiness to know that Elena was out of harm's way.

Kracht stared at them angrily.

≈ΘҖ≈

Tammy and Claire gently set Elena down on the grill next to the console and sat on some of the steps, breathing heavily. Both felt exhausted and could hear their hearts beating like a hummingbirds wings.

"Man, that was close." Claire said.

"You're telling me." Tammy agreed. "I feel like I had run a marathon."

Claire nodded in agreement.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Now you shall see me in my true form." Kracht said he began to morph.

_They don't always happen when you ask_  
_And it's easy to give in to your fears_

He clothes melded away into gray skin. His hair vanished. His ears pointier. Wings grew under arms with membrane skin and his ten fingers and toes became three and claw-like. He stood a foot taller than he had when he was in his human form. To the group, Kracht resembled the devil and a human bat.

"Oh my God." Katie whimpered.

"What are you?" the Doctor hissed.

"I am known as levenskracht." Kracht said. "We are distant cousins to those of Krillitanes. My ancestors had come to Earth before. They had taken the life force of the human of that time, enabling my species to take the physical features of humans yet still keep our bat-like forms."

"Of course." Hunter said.

"What are levenskracht?" Tosh asked.

"Levenskracht is Dutch for spirit." the Doctor said. "So that's what you are. A space vampire. You go from planet to planet..."

"...draining the life force out of every living soul." Hunter said. "Using people's fear against them so they can't fight back."

_But when you're blinded by your faith_  
_Can't see your way clear through the rain_

"Good for you." Kracht said. "If I can't have Elena... then I'll have the children."

"No!" everyone cried as Dani and Tony were dragged towards Kracht.

Both Dani and Tony cried out in terror, fighting against their captures, but it futile.

"No!" the adults yelled, trying to free themselves and save the children.

≈ΘҖ≈

Both Tammy and Claire heard the children's screaming. Claire immediately ran over to door and slowly opened it and peeked out. Her eyes widened in horror and she closed the door.

"Oh God." she breathed.

"Claire?" Tammy asked, worry laced in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Tears sprung to Claire's eyes. "It's Tony and Dani."

"What about them?" Tammy asked.

"There's this..." Claire stuttered. "Bat-like creature." she stared at Tammy. "I think it's going to harm Dani and Tony."

Tammy's eyes widen. "Oh God."

_A small but still resilient voice_

All of a sudden they heard, "Not if _I_ have something to say about it."

≈ΘҖ≈

"I think I'll start with the girl." Kracht said as Dani was dragged toward him. "She'll make a nice entrée." he grinned.

"No!" Nick and Conner yelled, struggling harder, along with the others.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Right. First: get out of these clothes and into something more suitable." Ran to the wardrobe where the TARDIS had already picked out the outfit. Changed. "Second: Weapons." And the TARDIS did that as well. Was armed.

"Good." And walked around the console and looked at the screen that showed what was happening. "Oh no, you don't!" Looked at the TARDIS and grinned devilishly. "Wanna give them a show, old girl."

The TARDIS hummed.

≈ΘҖ≈

As the group made protesting sounds, trying to free themselves, Tony was trying to free himself from his captor as Dani, who Kracht was holding by the arms, was crying crocodile tears. She felt fear swell within her.

"Now, little one," Kracht cooed. "you won't feel a thing. Well... you will. You'll feel the very life being sucked from you. It will be very unpleasant." As he dipped down towards Dani, ready to absorb her life force... all of a sudden his grip on her went slack. He felt himself being lifted from her, propelled away, hitting a nearby wall with a grunt, and sliding to floor. The impact caused him to shift back to his human form. Groaning, Kracht's line of vision was in perpendicular with the TARDIS.

_Says hope is very near_

Everyone else followed his example when they heard the TARDIS's doors open.

_Ohhh_

_Ohhh(There can be miracles)_  
_Ohhh(When you believe)_

A familiar warm golden light bathed the entire room.

_Though hope is frail (Though hope is frail)_  
_It's hard to kill (It's hard to kill)_

The minions who held the group backed away from the intense light and into the shadows. Those who held their weapons dropped them and retreated as well. Tammy and Claire ran out of the TARDIS and over to Nick and Conner.

_Who knows what miracles (Who knows what miracles)_  
_You can achieve (You can achieve)_

Everyone averted their eyes because of the intensity, yet couldn't 'cause they were awestruck when Elena's form seemed to come forth from the light. She stood in the doorway with a blinding backlighting framing her form. They watched as the light curled around her body.

_[Chorus continued]_  
_When you believe, somehow you will (When you believe, somehow you will)_  
_(Now you will) Now you will_

Elena was wearing a black shirt that had a design of a British flag. A winged skull was over the flag and an erect purple guitar was over the winged skull. She wore a black unzipped leather jacket with a red checkered vest and belt with various buckles and snap buttons, tight black leather pants, and red laced checkered boots that came up to the top of her calves. She had tied her hair in a side ponytail with a few loose strands here and there.

_[Chorus continued]_  
_You will when you believe (You will when you believe)_

All the Doctor could do was look at Elena with disbelief, his mouth hanging open, though he did feel his hearts beat faster seeing how the backlighting seemed to give Elena an ethereal appearance. The others were looking at Elena the same way, though their hearts filled with joy and happiness.

"Oh my God." Nick said. "Lene."

_You will when you believe_

Martha and Jack laughed happily and hugged each other. The Torchwood team couldn't believe what they were seeing. Hunter had a wide smile on his face as he gazed at his baby sister, happiness swelling within him at seeing Elena awake from the regeneration coma. Sherlock and John were feeling the same thing, smiles upon their lips.

Elena glowered at Kracht as she walked towards the children. The TARDIS doors swung close behind her and the light diminishing. Elena came and stood protectively in front of Tony and Dani, who clung to her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"


	71. Fear Within Prt 5

Kracht slowly stood and began to walk towards her.

"Did I say you could get up?" Elena growled, her eyes, a molten orange color. _**"Sit!"**_

Kracht was flung against the wall again. _Harder_ this time. He yelled out in pain when his back, which was sore from the first impact, began aching more from the second impact

"That's better." Elena said. "Now." she pointed a warning finger at him. "You, just wait. I'm busy."

All that Kracht could do was gape at Elena in disbelief.

"If you move from that spot..." she threatened, her glowing eyes brightened a bit to show she meant business.

Hearing the threat in her voice and seeing the intense look she was giving him, Kracht knew that if he moved, she would go through with her threat.

Elena saw Kracht would heed her warning and wasn't a threat... for now so her eyes returned to their natural blue color. She then turned her attention to Dani and Tony. She squatted down, looking at them with worry. "Dani? Tony? You alright?" she asked softly as she gently stroked their faces. "He didn't hurt you two, did he?"

Both shook their heads.

Elena sighed in relief. "Good. That's good." she then grinned. "C'mere, you little rascals."

Smiling watery, the two flung themselves at Elena, who wrapped an arm around each child.

"Oh." she kissed both their heads. "I'm so glad to see you two." she felt Tony and Dani's arms tighten around her. She then saw Conner and Tammy looking at their children. She unwrapped her arms and gently pushed them towards their parents. "Go on."

The kids didn't have to be told twice and were off like a bullet towards their parents. Reaching Conner and Tammy, each scooped a child in their arms.

Elena walked over to the group. She grinned. "Hello, everyone. Just needed a good nap to clear my head and to let the rest of my body repair itself." She then said seriously. "Now... be honest. How do I look?"

"Um... different." Martha said.

Elena looked at her. "Good or bad different?"

"Just... different." John said.

"But we'll get used to it." Jack grinned.

Elena grinned back. "Good. Anyways, I already know I'm brunette." she looked at her best friend/sister. "Martha." Martha looked at her. "I heard what you said to me when I was sleeping." Martha felt guilt fill her when she heard this. "You apologized to me because you yelled at me on the phone when the Master arrested your parents and I tried warning you to get off the phone and not go after them." Seeing the guilt on Martha's face, Elena walked over to her and took her hands in hers. "Don't do this to yourself, Martha. Don't feel guilty. You felt angry because the Master had your family and unfortunately I was in the line of fire." She then hugged Martha and Martha returned the hug, feeling the guilt being lifted off her shoulders. "They're safe, Martha." Releasing and smiling at one another, Elena turned and pointed a finger at the Doctor. "And you, Doctor," he looked at her confused. She crooked her index finger in a "come hither" motion. Feeling even more confused, the Doctor slowly walked up to Elena. Then, without warning, Elena grabbed the lapel of his suit, pulling him to her and she all-out kissed him. When she pulled away, the Doctor looked extremely shocked while Elena seemed slightly breathless. All the Doctor could do was gape at her. Smiling and giving the Doctor a gentle peck on the lips, Elena whispered, "thank you for staying by my side while I was recovering. And did I ever mention..." she stared into his eyes. "I love you too." all the Doctor could do was nod. He was still dazed by the kiss. Elena smiled. "Good." She released her grip on the Doctor's lapels and walked a bit away, looking to and from her friends and family and to Kracht. "Now, I have to wonder what sort of woman I am though." her expression looked confused. "Haven't figured that out yet." but then she smiled, looking at her family and friends. "Oh well, I'll find out soon enough though."

"Pardon me!" came Kracht's voice.

The group spun around, having seemed to have forgotten him.

"Yes! Sorry! _Allô_!" Elena said. "Where were we?"

"I was just about to feast on the little girl when you interrupted me." Kracht said.

Dani clung to her father, who tightened his protective grip on her.

"Huh." Elena said. "Well, ya see..." she scratched her cheek while looking at Kracht. "...that was your first mistake. Trying to feast on my niece. And to tell ya the truth..." she took her hand away from her cheek and let it fall to her side. "... you're not going feast on anyone." she then spoke with passion. "I don't like it when you threaten my friends and _especially_ my family." she then looked confused. "What species are you by the way?"

"Levenskracht." Hunter said.

Elena looked at Hunter and then back to Kracht and a look of recognition came upon her face. "Ah. A space vampire." she nodded in understanding. She remembered now. She read about these species in books when she was a child. "Ones that suck the life force out of other living beings just to sustain your own. Aren't you distantly related to the Krillitanes?"

"Yes." Kracht said.

Elena's eyes and face hardened as she stared at him. "How many _planets_ and how many _civilizations_ have you _destroyed_ just to _sustain_ your_ own_?"

"Too many to count." Kracht said.

"_**How many!?"**_ Elena demanded.

"Two thousand civilizations."

"So you've decided to come to Earth in search of new life force and you caught scent of my regeneration energy. And in doing so..." Elena said. "You decided to absorb the humans life energy while searching for me because the energy I held inside would sustain you for a long time." she then walked around Kracht while the Doctor and Hunter kept a close eye on him. "But tell me one thing though," she looked at him. "why take me?"

"Like you just said," Kracht said. "The energy you were giving off would sustain me..." Elena walked back to the group. "for a long time. But when I saw you..." She stood between the Doctor and Hunter while looking at him. "I decided that I would make you like me and my bride."

The Doctor grabbed Elena's arm and gently pulled her closer to him. "That's never going to happen."

"I agree." Hunter nodded.

There were approvals from the others.

Kracht smirked. "You have no choice."

Elena moved out from behind the Doctor, yet still stood next to him, her entire body facing him. She cocked her slightly to the right. "Uh... well. You see. That's where you're wrong." She straightened her head and leaned forward a bit. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Kracht."

"The thing is, Kracht." Elena said, straightened her torso. "I don't even know my personality yet." She walked in between Kracht and the group. "Am I funny? Sarcastic?" she looked at the Doctor. "Sexy?" winked at him.

This caused the Doctor to grin cheeky and wink back. "Oh yes!"

She winked back before looking back at Kracht, her facial feature returning impassive. "Am I right-handed? Left-handed? A fighter? 'Cause I'm certainly no traitor, liar, or a nervous wreck."

"Is this going somewhere?" Kracht asked in a bored voice.

"Yes." Elena said, her eyes glowering at him. She walked forward to stand between Kracht and her friends and family. "Your second mistake was coming to Earth and third mistake: Threatening its inhabitants, my friends, and family. So you could get me. I hate people like that. Especially if they decide to harm my family and friends." she stared at him. "My point is this: Leave this planet and its people alone and never return!"

"Or what?"

"Or..."

She then unsheathed her hidden weapons from behind and underneath her jacket. She held double kodachi swords, one in each hand. Each blade was sharp and two feet long that curved up at the end. The handles was black with vertical diamond-shaped design.

"Or I'll stop you." Elena said. She twirled the blades a 360 and got into a fighting stance.

The group looked blown away by Elena's boldness. Especially the Doctor. This very version of Elena was slightly different from the human Elena. This new version was more daring. One big difference between the two was this version had no trouble speaking her mind. Both would run into fights without thinking. That and they would put themselves in danger to protect their friends and family. But lets face it. That's what the Doctor loves about Elena.

Kracht scoffed. "You? Stop me?" he laughed.

"What?" Elena mocked. "Afraid of me? Afraid I'll _beat_ you?"

Kracht growled before he unsheathed his own weapon, a saber.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kracht hissed.

"Sounds to me that you are." Elena said. "So... go on. Prove it. Or are you a _ongewerveld lafaard_?"

Kracht's body went rigid as his eyes enlarged and his face contorted to anger. He howled out as he lunged at her.

* * *

Translations

Allô: French for hello, hullo, hallo

ongewerveld lafaard: Dutch for spineless coward


	72. Fear Within Prt 6

(Suggest listening to the music, _Bastian's Happy Flight_ from the movie, The Neverending Story while reading)

He swung his saber at her and she blocked it with her right kodachi sword. Since she was now a Time Lady/Torajii hybrid, she was stronger than she was as a human, she had no trouble blocking his attack.

She pushed against him with ease, causing Kracht to stumble back. She saw an opening and a possible way to end the fight, Elena attacked. Kracht saw this and blocked. Their blades clashed here and there as their wielder tried to disarm the other. Soon, Kracht was able to get behind Elena and disarm her. As he went to grab her, Elena was able to get away and began doing multiple backward somersaults as Kracht went after her, slashing his saber to and fro, but not touching her.

Soon, Elena back-flipped on the altar and faced Kracht who ran at her, his saber raised for an attack, but she leapt over his head and ran for her swords. She turned and faced Kracht, breathing heavily. He too, faced her, his sword raised. They twirled their weapons around fancily, heading towards one another before the swords clashed, blocking their attacks.

This continued on. One trying to lay a blow, but the other managed to block. Soon, Elena, with her back to the altar, attacked with both swords, but Kracht blocked with his. He then kicked Elena in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards. Kracht then threw his saber and grabbed Elena's arms, pushing her back towards the altar. Elena felt her back hit the altar and she grunted in pain.

The interlude began.

≈ΘҖ≈

Over with the others, Jack, Hunter, Sherlock, and John had to restrain the Doctor from marching over and literally ripping Kracht off Elena even though they wanted him to. They could see The Oncoming Storm in his eyes and knew the Doctor was a very dangerous man to his enemies. They also knew if _any_ of them interfered, Elena would lose.

"Doc," Jack said. "Snap out of it!"

"Let. Me. Go." the Doctor said in a calm, yet dangerous tone.

"Doc," Jack said. "If you interfere, she'll lose and _you_ lose _her_!"

This stopped the Doctor and he knew Jack was right and calmed down. The others released their hold on him and continued watching the battle.

≈ΘҖ≈

Kracht had her arms up and along her head. Both were breathing slightly heavy and staring at the other. Kracht then grinned wolfish. "I believe I've found something I like _very much_. Can't wait to have you like this again." he had a pleased look on his face. But to Elena, it look sickening. She could feel a bulge rubbing up against her inner thigh that made her _very_ uncomfortable. "In bed. Ooh. I will make you scream. Make you scream out in pleasure." he moaned out load at the very thought, but Elena didn't. "I remember back in the old days, women would swoon and line up just to look at me. Wanting me to bed them."

"Newsflash, Kracht." Glaring at him, Elena headbutt Kracht, causing to him to yell out in pain and shock. The joined discomforts were enough for Kracht to loosen his grip on Elena's wrists and stumble backwards.

The beginning of the music began playing again.

"That's a little something new." She then kicked his abdomen. "I'm nothing like those women. Welcome to the 21st century!"

Kratcht ran and retrieved his saber. Elena then began clashing her blades with Kracht's. She then elbowed him in the stomach and using her right kodachi sword, slashed at Kracht's face. Kracht gasped in pain and touched his right cheek. Taking his hand away, he saw blood.

He glared at Elena. "You're gonna pay for that." He then lunged and Elena countered. He soon disarmed her again and began to twirl his sword left and right at her, causing Elena to back away. Her back was facing the group.

She looked carefully at the way his hands were holding the handle and waited for the right moment. She saw it before it happened. Just as Kracht lunged, Elena swerved to his left and grabbed his left hand, surprising Kracht. She then used her right elbow and hit his arm. The blow caused Kracht's left hand to release the saber, giving Elena the opportunity to stand in front of him. Elena then grabbed Kracht's right arm and flipped him over her back and he fell on to the ground with a thud and a painful grunt. Acting quickly, Elena grabbed the saber, stood over him, and pointed the end of the blade at Kracht's throat. Kracht looked at her, breathing heavily.

"I win." Elena said. "Leave this planet and never return." She then jabbed the saber into the ground and began walking to the group who began laughing and cheering.

(End music)

"That was amazing!"

Behind them, Kracht got to his feet and picked up his sword. Seeing that if he couldn't have Elena... then no man shall. Yelling, he charged towards her.

"Lena!"

Elena turned and just as Kracht's blade was closing in, but didn't make contact. A small shout was heard and everyone turned.


	73. Fear Within Prt 7

Katie was standing before Elena with Kracht's blade through her stomach. Kracht pulled his saber out, causing Katie to groan from the sharp pain. As she began to fall, both Elena and Hunter ran to her.

Hunter was able to catch Katie. "I've got you." he said. "I've got you." And gently laid her down.

Feeling anger boil within her, Elena grabbed her kodachi swords and marched towards Kracht. Her eyes glowed gold. "I gave you warning, Kracht." He began backing away. "I told you that if you ever harmed my friends or family... I would stop you." her grip on her weapons tightened. Her knuckles became white. "I gave you a chance to leave. To never return, but you didn't listen." Panicking, Kracht raised his blade, ready to strike, when Elena used her left kodachi sword and blocked his attack. "No second chances. And now... you will face the consequences of your actions." Elena smirked. "Sayonara." And with that, she used her right kodachi sword and beheaded Kracht. "I'm that sort of woman." Elena looked at the decapitated body with no emotion and sheathed her swords before joining the others that had crowded around the youngest Mathews. She looked at her Katie with worry. "Katie... let me see."

Gasping and with trembling hands, Katie moved her hands away from her bloodied wound. Elena gently took the shirt and pushed it up.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out and scanned the wound. "It's fatal."

Nick, Conner, and their families made mournful protests.

"Isn't there anything you can do, Doctor?" Conner asked. "She's our sister!"

"I know that, Conner!" the Doctor said. "But if we move her, she'll die."

"If she stays here," John said. "She'll die as well."

Elena looked at Katie and remembered what Halo had told her. _Please... let me save her._ She then laid her hands on Katie's wound and waited.

"What are you doing, Lena?" the Doctor asked.

_Please..._ Elena thought, ignoring the Doctor. She_ saved _me_. She's my sister. Even though we're not blood-sisters... we might as well be. **Let**.** Me**.** Save**.** Her**._

Everyone watched in amazement as Elena's whole body began to glow gold and seemed to converge to her hands and into Katie's wound. Katie, herself, could feel the wound begin to heal. After a few moments, Elena's hands stopped glowing and removed her hands. Everyone's eyes widen. There was no wound... like it had never been there!

Katie gasped and looked down at her stomach, not being able to believe that there had been a wound just a few minutes ago and now there wasn't. She looked at Elena, shock on her face.

Elena smiled. "Did you think I was going to let my baby sister die when she was the one who had the courage to take a blow that was meant for me?"

Katie smiled back and the two hugged. Nick and Conner soon joined in and it became a family hug.

The others watched on, smiles on their faces.

≈ΘҖ≈

Right now, Torchwood and the Doctor's group were standing in front of the TARDIS, staring at the cowering minions and servants that had come out of hiding. The two groups made a V-formation with Elena in the lead. The Doctor's group was on her right with the Doctor standing behind her while Torchwood on her left and Jack mimicking the Doctor.

"I'm only going to give you this one warning. So listen closely." Elena spoke in a calm, but dangerous tone. "Leave this planet and its inhabitants alone because if you don't..." she looked at the Doctor and then at Jack. They looked at her and the three shared a look, nodding at each other before the three looked back to the cowering servants and Elena continued. "you have not only the Doctor and Torchwood to contend with, but _me_ as well. You've seen what we will do. When you make it back to your home planet, tell your people this: It. Is. Defended."

The creatures nodded.

Elena smiled pleasantly. "Good. Cheers then." And the two groups piled into the TARDIS. Closing the door, the TARDIS dematerialized.


	74. A Romantic Picnic

**AN:** The cover for this up. Enjoy

* * *

With the TARDIS hovering just outside the floating castle, everyone inside was watching the screen as the castle that had once belonged to Kracht leave the solar system and return to their own world. Everyone cheered and felt more relaxed. They were talking and sitting around. Elena decided to wash the blood off her hands and change out of her battle gear and into something more comfortable.

The Doctor was at the controls when he heard the sound sandals coming heading towards the console.

"Ah," came Elena's voice. "That's better."

He turned around and felt his two hearts begin to hammer a mile away. Elena was wearing a print ring dress, the white denim jacket, blue cut off denim shorts, and flip-flop sandals with a blue flower on the top. She wore her hair in a side ponytail, which the ponytail was resting on her left shoulder. He also saw she wore white hibiscus pearl earring studs, the charm bracelet he had given to her for her twenty-sixth birthday back in 1969, Martha's claddagh ring, and the bracelet her family had given her.

Elena spread her arms sideways. "What do you think?" she looked down at her outfit. "I mean it's not permanent or anything."

Martha grinned. "You look great, Elly."

Elena smiled. "Thanks, Martha."

"Most definitely, El." Jack agreed.

The others nodded.

There was still the Doctor's reaction. Elena looked at him. "What about you, Doctor?"

All the Doctor did was walk up to her, gently took hold of Elena's face, pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately, which surprised her. Though she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling her arms around his neck, the Doctor released her face and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

There were cheering, whistling, and clapping.

The two pulled away and looked at their friends. Elena blushed, hiding her face in the Doctor's chest, feeling embarrassed. All the while, the Doctor just grinned.

"You hound." Jack grinned, winking at the Doctor.

The Doctor clicked his tongue and winked.

Jack and Martha burst out laughing.

All of a sudden, Hunter cried out, clutching his head. Both Elena and the Doctor ran to him.

"Koschei," Elena asked in a worried voice. "What's wrong?"

"The drumming." he moaned. "It's gotten louder and more painful." he lost his balance and would have fallen if Elena and the Doctor hadn't caught him.

"Why didn't you say something about it?" the Doctor asked.

"With all that was going on with Kracht and Elena recovering..." Hunter said, but he couldn't say no more since another wave of pain hit him, causing him it to groan.

"We've got to get him to stand in front of a particular part of the console." Elena said.

"Where?" the Doctor asked.

"No time for questions, Doctor." Elena said. She then led Hunter to a panel of the console. "Here, Koschei. Right here." She made sure he could stand on his own before she gently released him and backed away to stand between the Doctor and Jack. She looked at the console. "All right, old girl." she looked at Hunter. "Do it." She looked at the others, the ones who knew nothing about what was about to happen. "Don't _look_ directly at the light. Keep your eyes on _Koschei_."

The panel in front of Hunter suddenly burst open, and a blinding milky-white and orange light flooded out. Hunter looked at it in surprise, then up at Elena. "Wha..."

Elena smiled. "While I was changing, I had a little chat with the TARDIS. Asked her if she could undo what the Time Lords did to you, Koschei. At first... she was upset for what you did to her. But I explained to her that you're family. She knows how important family and friends are to me and even though I can't forgive you for what you did to the TARDIS..." she held hands with the Doctor. "At least I can do this for you."

Looking back and into the light, Hunter breathed heavily. He could feel the painful and loud drumming begin to diminish.

His voice became dreamy and vague. "It's ... so bright, Elena."

"Look at it, Koschei." Elena said softly. "Look into the Heart of the TARDIS and allow her to heal you. To take away the drumming... forever."

Hunter allowed the TARDIS into his mind and to take away what had been done to him during the initiation. Closing his eyes, he felt a blissful smile spread across his face as he felt the drumming leave him forever. Everyone smiled at the serene look.

The gap in the console where the Heart of the TARDIS closed on its own and Hunter opened his eyes, looking looked directly at Elena. "It's gone. The drumming. It's gone." Laughing loudly and gleefully, he ran to Elena, who released her hold on the Doctor's hand just as Hunter wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around in a circle a couple of times.

"The drumming is gone!" he laughed.

Elena couldn't help but laugh along, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hunter thanked her over and over.

Jack, Martha, Sherlock, and John smiled, yet couldn't wrap their minds around at how different _this_ regeneration of the Master was than of his predecessor. The Master they had met was cold-hearted and would kill you instantly. This version of him was a total 180° of the Master. This version was very warmhearted. He cared for Elena and seemed very protective of her. He never ran... even after Jack had taken the cuffs off and placed the bangle on him. He even stood with Torchwood and the Doctor and his friends to protect Elena against Kracht while she was sleeping off the regeneration energy.

Unwrapping his arms from around Elena, Hunter smiled at her. "Thank you, Elena."

She smiled back and playfully punched his shoulder. She then looked at Jack, then at Torchwood, and back at Jack. "Who's the team, Jack?"

"_My_ team, El." Jack grinned. "Meet Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper."

Elena greeted each while shaking their hands.

"Owen was the one who examined you after we arrived back at Torchwood." Jack said. "Just to make sure everything was all right."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"Just out of curiosity," Owen asked. "Does your entire species have two hearts?"

Elena nodded.

"Interesting."

The Doctor, feeling like he was being left out, decided to butt in. "Well..." he clapped his hands. "now that Elena is awake and the issue with the levenskracht is taken care of." he looked at the group. "Shall we drop you lot off? I have somewhere I'd like to take Lena so we can discuss something _very_ important."

Hunter looked very carefully at the Doctor and instantly knew what he was talking about. "Where will I be then?"

"You can stay with us." Tosh suggested.

Hunter looked at her, stunned. "Really?"

Tosh looked at Jack. "If that's all right, Jack. You did say he had the bangle on and he couldn't be anymore than 10 feet from you. Plus... since he's a Time Lord... he could explore Cardiff."

Jack sighed, but knew Tosh was right. "All right. He can come." Tosh smiled. "_But_." he pointed a warning finger at Hunter. "I'm going to keep a close eye on you, mister."

"Aye-aye, Skipper." Hunter mock-saluted, grinning.

Jack rolled his eyes, but had a very small smile.

Elena laughed at the show.

She and the Doctor began working the controls. "Right, Torchwood."

≈ΘҖ≈

The TARDIS dematerialized inside the Hub. The door opened and the Torchwood team walked out, followed by Jack and Hunter. Elena and the Doctor followed them.

"All right, Koschei," Elena said. "you be good for Jack."

Hunter smiled. "I'll be on my best behavior..." he leaned forward. "mom."

"Oh you." Elena playfully slapped his chest. They hugged each other. "See you soon." she let go. "If there's trouble, you help them out and protect them, ya hear me?"

He saluted and watched as Elena hugged Jack before walking back to the Doctor, who immediately took her hand and together, they walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor walked inside and Elena, looking back for a minutes, waved. Hunter waved back and Elena entered the TARDIS, closing the door. Hunter watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"So," Jack said, who had stood beside him. "Ya gonna explain what the Doctor was talking about? What he meant when he said he had something _important_ to discuss with El?"

Hunter looked at Jack and nodded. With that, the two men walked further into the Hub where Hunter went to discuss with Jack about what the Doctor had meant.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Right," the Doctor said. "Next." he looked at Sherlock and John. "Time for you two to go home and relax."

The two nodded.

The Doctor and Elena set the coordinates for 221b Baker Street.

≈ΘҖ≈

Arriving just outside, the door opened and both John and Sherlock walked out with Elena, Martha, and the Doctor following. Martha told both that she was glad to have met them. She then hugged both John and Sherlock, saying her goodbyes, and hoped to see them again soon. Both said the same. The Doctor said his farewells to the two. He, along with Martha, decided to wait by the TARDIS to allow Elena to say goodbye to the two men she saw as family.

Elena walked John and Sherlock to 221B door. Sherlock knocked on the door and Mrs. Hudson opened it. Seeing Elena awake, she smiled and hugged the girl.

"Oh, dear." she cried happy tears. "You're alright!"

"Just fine, Mrs. Hudson." Elena grinned, hugging the older woman back. "Just needed a good sleep." the two released each other. "that's all."

"Will you be staying for a cuppa tea then, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"No. Sorry, Mrs. Hudson." Elena smiled sadly. "Maybe sometime soon."

"Oh." Mrs. Hudson said. "Oh well." She then turned to the boys. "I'll get the kettle on then." she looked at Sherlock. "Even though I'm not your housekeeper, Sherlock." and she walked back inside.

Elena arched an eyebrow. "Still says she's not your housekeeper, Sherlock," she looked at him and he her. "yet she makes you food?"

Sherlock grinned while John chuckled.

"So..." John said. "You'll be off then?"

Elena smiled sadly, nodding. "Yeah. Still gotta drop off Martha though."

"Well, come here and give us a hug before you leave then." John smiled and Elena complied. Elena kissed John's cheek before doing the same to the same with Sherlock.

"I'll see two you soon." she said and she walked back to the TARDIS. Standing along with the Doctor and Martha, the trio waved goodbye to Sherlock and John, who waved back. The trio then walked into the TARDIS and the duo watched as the TARDIS dematerialized.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Right then." the Doctor said. "And next and last..."

≈ΘҖ≈

The door opened and the trio walked out just outside the Jones residence.

"The Jones's." Elena said.

"You mean..."

"It's not permanent, Martha." the Doctor said. "I want some alone time with Lena. You understand?"

"Of course." Martha said, nodding.

"Plus," Elena wrapped her arm around Martha's shoulder. "Francine will need all the support she needs. Remember what happened? When she held that gun?" Martha nodded. "Francine needs _all_ her family."

Martha smiled and nodded. She hugged the two and then Abe and walked inside the house.

Elena and the Doctor felt a little saddened, but knew it was for the best that Martha was with her family now.

They then walked into the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

≈ΘҖ≈

The TARDIS materialized and the Doctor walked out with Abe, who had morphed into a black wolf. The Doctor was carrying a picnic basket and blanket. He had asked Elena to grab six pillows after she had changed. Though he didn't understand why she thought she had to. All she did was smile and wink.

He had explicitly chosen Tara to have the picnic. Even though he hadn't returned since his fourth regeneration and that was during the time when the White Guardian had given him the task to find the six segments of the Key to Time. He hoped during the time between then and now, peace had returned, and they wouldn't be bothered.

Breathing in deeply, he exhaled. He saw the TARDIS had materialized next to a forest surrounding a clear, blue lake. Smiling, he walked near the bank and spread out the blanket and then set up the picnic.

Once everything was set, he sat down and looked back at the TARDIS. "Hurry up, Lena!"

"I'm coming!"

He heard the TARDIS door open and closed and he turned and felt his breathless and his two hearts beat. Elena, carrying the pillows, changed out of her outfit, and into a ladies' floral print halter maxi dress. He saw she still wore the white camellia pearl earring studs, the sandals, Martha's claddagh ring, his and her family's bracelets. Plus, her hair was half pulled back.

"Whaddya think?" Elena asked. "Appropriate?"

"Definitely." the Doctor breathed. "You look beautiful, Lena."

Elena smiled, blushing. She walked over to the prepared picnic and placed five pillows of the six pillows behind her and the Doctor. Two were to hold the three up and the sixth would be at the end of the blanket in case one of them wanted to lay there.

"So," Elena said as she got comfortable. "What's in the basket?"

"To start off," the Doctor said as he set the basket in between them and opened the top and began setting the food out as he named them off. "Cucumber sarnies with the crusts cut off, mini sausage rolls, and egg mayonnaise and cress rolls, quiche. To drink..." he pulled out the bottle and two champagne glasses. "I've got slightly chilled Pimm's No. 1 Cup with mint and lemonade. And for dessert... little sponge cakes, and chocolate fingers."

"Sounds delicious." Elena said, licking her mouth. She had feeling rather hungry.

The Doctor grinned and then grabbed two extra plates, knives and forks. He then set the basket aside and the two began portioning out their plates with the food. The Doctor poured the drink into the two glasses. They then settled against the pillows and began eating, enjoying the sight and each others company. All this time, Abe had run nearby, taking in the scents.

≈ΘҖ≈

Soon, the had eaten the main meal and were eating the two desserts. Elena looked over at the Doctor and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You have a bit of filling on your nose." she giggled.

The Doctor cross-eyed, making Elena burst out laughing again. The Doctor looked at her laughing figure and grinned mischievously. "I'll teach you to laugh at me, Lena." he dipped his finger into the sponge cake's filling and planted some on the edge of her nose.

"Hey!" Elena pouted.

"That'll teach you to not laugh at me." the Doctor said as he wiped the filling off his.

"Uh-huh." Elena said. "And what am I supposed to do with the filling on my nose?"

"Oh..." the Doctor leaned in towards her, his lips hovering over hers. "I think I know just the medicine you need." and he kissed her.

Elena kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes, the two broke away, feeling breathless.

"Wow." Elena breathed.

"You can say that again." the Doctor said. He then became somewhat serious. "Lena, have you heard of Imprinting?"

"I've read about it." she said. "Why?"

"Imprinting happens when a Time Lord imprints on a specific person..." the Doctor began. "...their soul-mate to be exact. He feels an instant bond with that person and his hearts fill with happiness and nothing else matters but their imprintee's happiness. The Imprinter feels possessive and an undying need to protect their imprintee from harm."

"Okay." Elena said. "But I don't understand what that has to do..."

"Lena..." the Doctor said, looking directly into her eyes. "... you're my imprintee."

Elena stared at him for a second. "If that's true..."

"It is, Lena."

"Then how come I don't feel...?"

"Because we haven't begun the first out of the fours stages that will complete the Imprint between us." the Doctor said. "That is... if you want to. 'Coz I'm going to force you to. It has to be your decision. Just to let you know, if you decide to become my inprintee, it's forever, Lena."

"No. No!" Elena retorted. "I want to. What's the first stage?"

"The first stage is that each of us has to sit in front of each other. We then touch the others temple while placing our other hand over the others opposite heart. Like say if I touch your left temple, I would place my left hand over your right heart. You would do the exact opposite. This would start a connection that would allow us to begin to hear each other's thoughts, know where each other is, let's us speak telepathically, and know how each other feels. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked.

She nodded.

The Doctor touched Elena's right temple while placing his right hand over her left heart. Elena did the opposite. They both closed their eyes and allowed their minds to open to the other and allow the connection to begin.

≈ΘҖ≈

After the meal and packing everything back into the picnic basket, the two were relaxing on the blanket with Abe laying down at the end, whose head was occupying the sixth pillow. The Doctor had his head on the middle pillow with Elena's resting comfortably on his chest, listening to the sound of his right heart with the Doctor's right arm wrapped protectively around her and his coat over them to keep 'em warm as they allowed the connection to strengthen.

(_Because You Loved Me_ by Clay Aiken, which was originally performed by Celine Dion. I'm going to change a few words to fit the scene, but not a lot of them)

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _  
_You saw the best there was in me_

The two listened and could relate. They each allowed their memories to take them back to where those lyrics reminded each of them.

For Elena, it was when she had those horrible nightmares and the Doctor was there to comfort her. And then when the group had been up against the Torajii star and she took the star from him and into her. She couldn't open her eyes and all she could do was scream... not speak. But the Doctor had been there for her, talking to her. Trying to comfort her through her entire ordeal.

The Doctor was remembering the same. He remembered the Torajii star and how it tried to take control of him. He made sure to keep his eyes closed so he wouldn't harm his friends and all that screaming. If Elena had not been there with him... he didn't want to think what would have transpired.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _  
_I'm everything I am _  
_Because you love me _

_For all those times you stood by me _  
_For all the truth that you made me see _  
_For all the joy you brought to my life _  
_For all the wrong that you made right _  
_For every dream you made come true _  
_For all the love I found in you _  
_I'll be forever thankful_  
_You're the one who held me up _  
_Never let me fall _  
_You're the one who saw me through it all_

Elena remembered their adventure the TARDIS had brought them to New York in 1939. When they had been in the sewers, that sleazeball, Diagoras had the audacity to attack her and the Doctor stopped him. After that, the Doctor had kept an eye on her, never straying too far from her side.

And then when she had woken up in the TARDIS the first time and the Doctor told her that per parents were dead. She didn't believe him until he showed her a computer news article about her parents. She had felt her heart break right then and there when she read the article.

She remembered feeling joy rush back when thinking back on when the TARDIS had brought not only her, the Doctor, Martha, but her two brothers as well to New York... her birthplace when she was human. She thought she would never see again, even though it was a different time period, but still... it was home to her. It had always been her dream to go back and see what had become of it. That had been the beginning of the blooming love between her and the Doctor.

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _  
_You saw the best there was in me _  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _  
_I'm everything I am _  
_Because you love me_

Both remembered when they faced against the Cult of Skaro and how they lent against each other. Drawing strength. The Doctor had been able to look at the Daleks without any emotion, but Elena had been a different matter entirely. During that time, seeing her parents murdered in cold-blood by the very same Daleks, the would was still fresh and healing. And Elena needed all the support from her family and friends.

While they had faced the Daleks, Elena could hardly speak. Just whimper while she held the Doctor.

_You were always there for me _  
_The tender wind that carried me _  
_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

They each remembered how dark their world was before meeting. For the Doctor, it was just after he lost Rose. He felt like his whole world had come crumbling down after losing her to Pete's World and seeing he was on his own again. And the he met Elena, who healed him and made his world bright again.

For Elena, it was her parents. She did have her siblings and they were a tight family, but she had been there when her parents were murdered and that would leave a scar. She had felt her whole world become dark and cold. And then, she met the Doctor, whose light slowly unknowingly lit her cold and dark world.

_You've been my inspiration _  
_Through the lies you were the truth _  
_My world is a better place because of you_

Neither of them would change anything that had happened if they could. Through the trials, the tears, and laughter, they wouldn't change a single thing. They listened as the song concluded.

_You were my strength when I was weak _  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see _  
_You saw the best there was in me _  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed _  
_I'm everything I am _  
_Because you love me_  
_Because you love me_

_You saw the best in me_  
_Because you love me_

_You saw the best in me_  
_Because you love me_  
_Because you love me_

"_Can you hear me, Lena?_" the Doctor asked telepathically.

Elena's eyes widen and she looked up at the Doctor. "I can hear you!"

The Doctor smiled. "That means the connection's been made. Try talking to me with you mind. You don't need to close your eyes or anything. It isn't hard. It's actually very easy. It's like when you're thinking to yourself."

Elena nodded. "_Can you hear me?_"

The Doctor's smile widen. "_Oh yes! I suggest we communicate like this for a while. Just to get used to it. In case we need to use it in emergencies._" Elena nodded. "Are_ you ready to move to the second stage of Imprinting?_"

"_What's the second stage?_"

"_The exchange of names._" the Doctor said. "_Our real names. It's very sacred ritual. We each say our real name and then kiss to seal the second stage._"

"_And the third stage?_"

"_The male become possessive, very affectionate, and protective of his imprintee and he won't stray too far from her and will keep her in his line of sight always._" the Doctor explained. "_If he sees another male, except friends and family members that he knows that are trustworthy, anywhere near his imprintee... like I said, he'll become jealous and protective, and the only person who can calm hm down his is imprintee._"

"_All right._" Elena said. "_Do you want to say our names out-loud or telepathically?_"

"Out-loud. Since no one is here and Abe is the only one with us." the Doctor said.

The two sat up and faced each other.

"You can go first, Lena." the Doctor said.

"Midianra." Elena said.

"Thete."

And they kissed. And with that, the second stage of the Imprint, was complete and the third had begun.

≈ΘҖ≈

They decided to head back to Earth. After collecting everything, all three walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor and the Elena's hands clasped together, their fingers intertwined.

Inside, Elena asked the Doctor a question. "Do you think the TARDIS could make _me_ a sonic screwdriver?"

The Doctor looked at her and grinned. "I don't see why not." he moved aside from an area of the console. "Just stand here." Elena did. She saw a circular slot. "Stick any of your fingers on that." Elena placed her left thumb.

"What's it fo... Ow!"

The Doctor felt Elena's pain through the link. "Sorry. Should have warned you beforehand, Lena." He kissed the crown of her head.

Taking her thumb away, she saw a a needle poking out with some of her blood.

"It took some of your blood so the TARDIS knows to create a screwdriver will recognize you as its mistress." the Doctor answered.

"What if I give it to someone else to burrow?"

"That's all right too." the Doctor said as he kissed her thumb. "The screwdriver will work for them, but will only work for with limitations. Unlike you."

Elena smiled. "And what about piloting? Can I pilot the TARDIS with you?"

"Well," the Doctor lent against the console while the TARDIS began creating Elena's screwdriver. "With the Imprint still needing to be complete, I'll let you help. Once it is... then the TARDIS will know you're her second pilot and will answer to you."

Just then, they heard a ding and turned to see Elena's screwdriver. It looked like the Doctor's, with the exception where gray and the black end were a bit duller. The Doctor smiled, took it out and handed it to Elena. "There ya go, Lena. Your very own sonic screwdriver. It has all basic functions except it can't work on deadbolts or wood."

Elena smiled as she looked at her screwdriver. "I wonder what the color is when it's lit up."

"Try it."

Elena pressed the button on the side and the top lit up. They saw instead of blue... it was green.


	75. Spending Time With Family

They first decided to check in with Jack and see how Hunter had behaved.

Dematerializing, Elena put her white denim jacket on and opened the door to see both Jack and Hunter waiting for them. A grin spread across her face.

"Jack! Koschei!" She laughed as she flung herself at Jack, hugging him first and then Hunter. "It's so good to see you guys." She released Hunter and stood back with the Doctor who had watched the entire time.

"You as well, El." Jack smiled. "How was your trip?"

"It was great!" Elena smiled. "Has Koschei been behaving himself?"

"Ya, have to tell ya the truth." Jack said. "Saved me and my team many times."

Both Elena and the Doctor looked surprised at Hunter.

"I was wondering, Jack, if I could burrow him for a while." Elena said.

"What for, El?"

"I wanna go see Martha and ask her if she wants to come with me and my family." she said. "Let them know I'm fine and spend some time with them and even let them get to know this new version of my brother." she nodded to Hunter.

"All right." Jack said and took off his bangle. "But you're wearing this."

"What is it?"

Jack put it on her wrist. "It allows Hunter to be able to move around in an amount of feet and if he decides to try to walk any further than that, he'll get zapped. I had it set for ten feet, but since Hunter had saved mine and the team's lives on more than one occasion, I've given him some leeway. It's set for twenty feet."

She nodded and the three entered the TARDIS and Jack watched it dematerialized.

≈ΘҖ≈

The TARDIS materialized outside the Jones. Elena opened the door and grinned.

There, waiting just outside the gate of the Jones's home, was Martha. The two laughed and ran to each other and hugged.

"Oh, Martha!" Elena smiled. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Elly." Martha smiled as the two pulled away. "How was the trip?"

"Oh." Elena smiled, happiness consuming her. "Total bliss. The picnic we had been... hard to describe, Martha." Her expression then became somber. "How's Francine?"

"She's doing better." Martha said. Thanks for asking."

Elena smiled. She then nodded to the TARDIS. "C'mon. I wanna go see my brothers and my niece and nephew."

Martha smiled and the two walked up and into the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

The TARDIS dematerialized outside Conner's house and Elena opened the door at the same time as the door to the house opened. Conner and Nick walked out as Elena did.

Elena smiled. "Nick! Conner!" She ran and met them halfway. They hugged. "It's so good to see you, guys."

They looked at one another.

"You as well, Nells." Nick smiled.

"How's Dani and Tony?" Elena asked.

"They're doing better." Conner answered. "Been asking for you though." He then saw the Doctor and Martha. "Hey, doc. Martha." He then nodded to Hunter.

"Don't call me doc." the Doctor muttered.

Feeling his slight annoyance through their link, Elena walked up to the Doctor and kissed him. Pulling back, Elena looked at him to see him grinning and felt happiness replace his bad mood. "Feel better?"

"Mm." the Doctor murmured. "Much." and kissed her again.

Martha smiled at the tender scene between her two friends. She then greeted the two brothers. "Hey there, Conner. Nick."

Hunter nodded back.

Elena kissed the Doctor again before rejoining her brothers. "Well, let's not disappoint them, shall we?"

And the group walked inside.

≈ΘҖ≈

Walking into the living room, Elena hugged and greeted Tammy and Claire just before she was bombarded by an excited squealing Dani and Tony.

Elena laughed, hugging them. "Ooh, I've missed you two, rascals."

Dani and Tony giggled.

The Doctor felt his two hearts fill up with devotion and love for Elena as he watched her interact with her niece and nephew and knew she would make a great mother someday. Just then, he saw her being heavily pregnant with his child growing inside her womb and he felt himself become hot at the very thought. He shook his head get rid of the thought. He looked at Elena and saw a blush had swept across her face and knew she had inadvertently read his thoughts.

"_Sorry, Lena._" the Doctor said.

"It's okay, Doctor." Elena said.

"Aunty Elly." Dani asked.

Elena turned to her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Since you're not the same as us," Dani asked.

"Does that mean you don't have one heart like us?" Tony finished.

Elena smiled. "Yes. Instead of one. I have two. Wanna listen?"

Both nodded.

Elena looked at the Doctor. "Can I borrow your stethoscope?"

The Doctor nodded. He took the stethoscope out and handed it to her. Elena gently placed the two earpieces into Dani's ears. "All right?" Dani nodded. "Doesn't hurt?" a shake. Elena then placed the chestpiece her chest, first on the left, then on the right. Dani's eyes widened. "Hear them?" Dani nodded. She then allowed Tony to hear her two hearts. He was just as taken back as his sister.

"Not only that." Elena said. "But the Doctor and Hunter have two hearts as well."

The children looked at the Doctor. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded. "Wanna hear 'em?"

Both nodded. And the Doctor did as Elena had done. Soon, it was time for lunch. Tammy and Claire had made burgers, hotdogs, and fries. And for drinks, everyone could choose from tea, water, and soda while it was milk for the children.

Sitting at the rectangular table, Hunter sat on one end and Martha sat at the other while Elena, and the Doctor sat on one side and Conner, Claire, Nick, and Tammy sat opposite. During lunch, Nick, Conner, and Katie were recounting stories when they were children.

"There was this one time," Nick snickered. "when we were at our grandparent's farm..."

"Oh, no!" Elena moaned, hiding her face in the Doctor's arm. "Please don't tell them that story!"

Nick ignored her and began laughing. "...and Lene here decided to moo at this female heifer." and he cracked up, along with everyone.

Through their link, the Doctor felt Elena's embarrassment as she nuzzled further into his arm. He patted her hand. Elena smiled gratefully.

"You mooed at a cow, Elly?" Martha asked.

Elena looked at her. "I was twelve years old. I didn't know! And ever since those clowns..." she pointed to Nick and Conner, who had controlled their laughter. "... have dubbed me, "The Cow Insulter."

"And that's not the only time something hilarious happened to her." Conner said. "Another time, it was during the seventeenth year of the cicadas and we were outside. Just talking even though they were making a lot of racket. We ignored them since we were used to them. Anyway, Lene here said and I quote, "Cicadas don't scare me." And after she said that, a cicada dive-bombed her from behind, startling her and making her give out a small scream and caused her to duck." Conner chuckled. "Lene was so embarrassed at the time."

"Ya." Nick agreed. "We wonder sometimes if that cicada was waiting for her to say that line."

Elena leaned her head against the Doctor's arm. "After some time had passed, I looked back on that memory and I also began to find it funny."

Everyone chuckled. The Doctor kissed her head and held her hand.

≈ΘҖ≈

After lunch, the Doctor took both Nick and Conner aside to ask them a serious question while the girls decided to catch up.

"So," Claire asked, who was holding Dani. "what's it like to be an alien?"

"Different," Elena said, holding Tony. "But I'm getting used to it."

"Are you going to be traveling with the Doctor still?" Katie asked.

"Of course."

"But you'll come visit, won't you, aunty Elly?" Tony asked, feeling sad.

"Of course, munchkin." Elena hugged him. "I may be an alien. But I grew up as a human and even though I changed back to the species I was before... that doesn't change the fact that I love you all. You're my family. That will never change." She kissed Tony's temple.

≈ΘҖ≈

Elena, the Doctor, and Hunter stayed with Elena's family for a couple of weeks so she could spend time with them. That and her family would get used to Hunter's presence. Martha was a frequent visitor. During that time, the Doctor and Elena built up the link by speaking telepathically to each other. With each day, the link grew stronger and stronger.

* * *

**AN:** The stories about mooing at the heifer and the dive-bombing cicada actually happened to me. I just thought I'd throw them in for some laughs.


	76. A Romantic Dinner

**AN:** cover for this chapter is up.

* * *

One day, the Doctor plucked up the courage to ask Elena to come with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

After bidding their goodbyes, and giving Elena's bangle to Conner, the two Gallifreyans walked into the TARDIS and left.

≈ΘҖ≈

The TARDIS materialized and Elena walked out, wearing the dress that she had worn to the picnic, with the exception of the jacket. She looked up and saw a starry night before looking before her. She gasped. There was a table set for two with the food already there with a champagne bottle and two glasses. Rose petals were spread all over the table and romantic candlelight set the mood, giving the surrounding a warm orange glow. The chairs were cushioned.

"Milady." Elena turned to see the Doctor, without his coat, smiling softly, and holding his arm out. "Shall we?"

Smiling back, Elena linked her arm with his. "We shall."

And with that, the two walked to the table. The Doctor pulled out the chair for Elena, who gave him a thankful and he pushed the chair in before sitting down himself.

She looked at the meal that had been prepared. For starters, they would have little dumplings. They're cheese-filled ravioli squares. For dinner, they would have Fennel-and-Onion Chicken. It's a bone-in chicken on a bed of fennel, onions and wine, with roasted garlic gravy poured on top. And for dessert, Chocolate Eclair Crepe Cake. For drinks, they would have Champagne Cocktail.

As they ate, they talked about their adventures, leaving out the year that never was and the Family of Blood. Remembering all the funny times, they laughed. Elena even told the Doctor some embarrassing stories about Nick and Conner. Like when they had to wash the car and Nick's shorts, which had been a size too big, had gotten wet... they fell off, exposing his private parts. And not only that, an old lady in their neighborhood had been passing by when that happened, almost making her faint. Nick had grabbed his shorts and ran inside and didn't come out of his room until dinner that day.

This caused the Doctor to burst out laughing.

"There was this one time," Elena laughed. "Conner was sleeping on the couch. He was eleven. Nick was nine. I was eight. And Katie was seven. Anyway, Nick and I decided to pull a prank on him."

"What did you do?"

"Nick carefully put some whip cream on his hand that he had outstretched. I then used a feather and slowly caressed his cheek that we wanted him to cream. It took three tries before he did what we wanted. As soon as he splatted that whip cream on his face... he sat right up and screamed bloody murder while we were laughing our butts off."

The Doctor laughed. He couldn't see or believe his imprintee to be the prankster, but she had just proved him wrong.

"When he saw us," Elena concluded. "He yelled our names and said he would get us for it. We both ran like a bat outta hell with him chasing us."

After they controlled their laughter, the Doctor's attitude became serious. He gently took her hand while reaching into his coat pocket.

"Lena," he said. "You know I love you with both my hearts, right?"

Elena smiled. "Of course I do, Doctor. As you know I love you with both of mine."

"I know with the Imprinting going on," the Doctor said, now sounding a bit anxious. "This may seemed rushed. But..."

He stood and knelt on one knee before Elena, whose eyes widened.

He held a black velvet box in his hands. "I know this is the proper Earth method how to do this. Conner told me." he then opened the box and Elena saw a silver sterling engagement ring with two intertwined hearts each with a jewel inside. The jewel on the left was a ruby and the other was a sapphire.

"You are the holder of my hearts, Lena." the Doctor said. "You have been for quite some time." he took the ring out and held it and then gently held her left hand with his other while looking into her eyes. "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elena felt tears in her eyes and happiness surge through her. She knew the answer immediately. "Yes."

The Doctor grinned and slipped the ring onto her ringfinger. He then pulled her up out of her chair and kissed her passionately, pouring all his passion, his love, and his devotion into that kiss. Slowly pulling away, Elena felt breathless and could feel his two hearts beat rapidly.

"Dance with me." the Doctor murmured.

All she could do was nod. They stood in the position. Elena laid her left hand on the Doctor's right shoulder and held her other in his left while the Doctor laid his left on her waist. They then began slow dancing while looking into each other's eyes.

(_I'm Gonna Love You_, sung by Jennifer Love Hewitt)

_Angel in disguise_  
_Stories in his eyes_  
_Love for every true heart that it sees_

It was true. Elena could tell just by looking into his eyes that there were stories hidden deep within. She remembered back when she, Martha, and the Doctor had gone to New New York in the year 5,000,000,053. When they solved the mystery behind the Motorway. The death of the Face of Boe and after he told the Doctor that he was not alone, the Doctor told them the Face of Boe was wrong. He then explained to them about his home planet, Gallifrey and that it and everyone he had ever known was gone.

_Was it just a lucky day_  
_That it turned to look my way_  
_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes_

_He showed me all new things_  
_The shimmer of moonbeams_  
_I was blind, but now he's helped me see_

She remembered all those adventures and those places the Doctor had shown her. All those wonders that amazed her. She remembered during her time in the darkness, she felt blind and then the Doctor helped her to see through the darkness and into the light.

_I was lost but now I'm found_  
_His happiness surrounds_  
_And now I find that my dreams can come true_

She had felt lost after her parents death and didn't know if she would find her way again, but the Doctor had been there. He found her and led her down the right path and in doing so, his happiness had begun to surround her, taking away the pain she had felt.

_[Chorus]_  
_Cause I'm gonna love you for_  
_the rest of my life_  
_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_  
_I can't live without you_  
_cause my soul would die_  
_You know I'm telling the truth,_  
_I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_loving you_

Both knew those lyrics hit home and that they would do just that. They would love each other for the rest of their lives, holding the other safe in their arms, keeping them from harm. They knew that if one died, the other was soon to follow. Once you've Imprinted, you never do again.

_It didn't start this way_  
_It happened just one day_  
_You smiled at me and I saw you, differently_

They remembered when they smiled at one another and they had begun to fall for each other subconsciously.

_Now I'm a tremble just to be_  
_A part of you as we_  
_Begin a life that's sure to never end_

They both couldn't wait to be married.

_[Chorus]_  
_Cause I'm gonna love you for_  
_the rest of my life_  
_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine_  
_I can't live without you_  
_cause my soul would die_  
_You know I'm telling the truth,_  
_I'll spend the rest of my life_  
_loving you_

_the rest of my life_  
_loving you_

When the song ended, the two stopped dancing, smiled and kissed. They then walked to the TARDIS and back to Conner's house.

≈ΘҖ≈

Dematerializing outside Conner's house, the door opened and the two walked out, closing the door, and walked to the house, holding hands.

"Do you think they'll be happy for us?" Elena asked.

"I think... no... I know they will." the Doctor."

Tammy opened the door and hugged the two. "Welcome back, you two." and allowed them to enter.

≈ΘҖ≈

Sitting in the living room, Elena, sitting with the Doctor in a comfortable loveseat, saw Hunter and Martha each sitting in one of the chairs while Claire, Nick, Conner, and Katie sat in the couch.

"So," Martha said. "What's the big announcement?"

Elena smiled at the Doctor, who grinned back. She then held her left hand up.

Martha's eyes widen. "Oh my God." She stood and walked over to get a good look at the ring. "Wow that is beautiful."

Tammy, Katie, and Claire also got up to look.

"Are those real?" Tammy asked curiously. She wasn't one of the girls that so into jewels. She was just curious.

"Yep."

"Have you guys set a date or place?" Nick asked when the girls took their seats.

"Well," the Doctor said, intertwining his and Elena's fingers together. "We do have a place in mind." he looked at Elena and then back to the others. "It's another planet. Lena, Martha, and I've been there."

"It's called Florana." Elena added. "Beautiful place. Perfect for an outdoor wedding. The Doctor wanted me to have one since I grew up here as a human."

"And who would give you away, Nell?" Conner asked.

"Well, since dad isn't here." Elena said. "_You_ would since you're the eldest."

"Now hang on there!" Hunter said. "_I'm_ your elder brother, Elena. By blood. It should be my duty to lead you down the aisle."

"True," Elena said. "But I didn't grow up with you."

"Well," Hunter said. Elena had him there. "No, you didn't."

"Then it's Conner's duty to give me away."

Conner felt a sense of pride swell in him.

"Okay that's settled." Tammy said. "Who's going to be your bridesmaids?"

"Since you're Matron of Honor, Tammy, it'll be Martha, Claire, and Katie." Elena said. "Katie can be the Maid of Honor. If she wants to."

"Me?" Katie asked, feeling asked.

Elena nodded.

"Of course!"

"Now, the best man and groomsmen." Elena looked at the Doctor. "Who do you think, Doctor?"

"Well," he said, thinking. "For best man... I say Jack. Nick, and..." he looked at Hunter. "...Hunter? Would you like to be a groomsmen?"

"I'd be honored."

"What about Tony and Dani?" Katie asked.

"Tony can be the ring bearer and Dani the flower girl." Elena said.


	77. The Wedding of Elena Mathews

**AN:** cover is up. I recommend watching _Celtic Woman - At The Ceili_. The girls wear similar outfits.

* * *

During the weeks that followed, Elena and the Doctor decided to follow Earth tradition. The bride and groom would stay away from each other, even though they didn't want to. They also decided to block their thoughts, though leaving the link open so they would each know where the other was and feeling.

And during those weeks, the girls, including Tish, Dani, and Francine offered her advice when they went shopping for bridesmaids dresses and the wedding dress since she was married. She helped with the girls decide on the bouquet, the wedding cake, and decorations after Elena had told her it was an outdoor wedding.

The Doctor, Hunter, Jack, Nick, Conner, and Tony went to get their suits for the wedding. Jack told the Doctor he knew a trustworthy man who would conduct the ceremony.

≈ΘҖ≈

It was the day of the wedding had come and everything was prepared. Earlier that day, the Jones, the Mathews, including Conner, Tammy, and Katie, the Doctor, who had to wait until Elena was already in the TARDIS, Jack and his team, and Hunter had gathered into the TARDIS with their dresses and suits and traveled to Florana.

Right now, the Doctor an Elena were in their rooms, getting ready. Getting getting showers and getting into their dresses, Martha, Tammy, Claire, and Katie were helping Elena get ready after she took her own shower.

After putting on clean underwear, Elena sat down so Tammy and Claire could do her makeup and hair.

"Anxious, Elly?" Martha asked.

"A little," Elena said and then smiled. "But exited and happy."

"I bet." Katie said, sitting next to Martha. "Marrying the Doctor.

Soon, her makeup and hair were done. She then slipped into her wedding dress and Martha then zipped the back up.

Turning to face the others, Elena looked at them. "Well? What do you think?"

All them looked at Elena, smiling.

"You look... wow, Elly!" Martha breathed.

"You look beautiful, Ells." Katie grinned.

"I agree." Tammy smiled. "The Doctor won't be able to take his eyes off you."

A knock came.

Tammy went to answer it. "Who is it?"

"It's Conner." came Conner's voice. "Nick, Hunter, and Jack are with me as well."

Tammy opened the door to let them in.

When the men saw all a primped Elena smiling at them, all they could do was stare.

"Wow." Conner said.

"That's what _I_ said." Martha commented.

"Whaddya guys think?"

"Stunning." Jack said. "If you weren't marrying the Doctor, _I'd_ marry ya in a heartbeat." he winked.

Elena laughed, knowing Jack was only kidding.

"You look beautiful, Lene." Nick smiled.

"And how about the others?" Elena said, looking at her girls.

The guys looked at the girls.

Tammy wore a floor-length v-neck turquoise Matron of Honor dress. The straps were thin and sewn in beads were in the bodice.

Katie, Claire, and Martha wore a floor-length sweetheart neckline halter dull blue sheath dress. Just above their ribcages was a small dark belt that looped around the dress.

"You guys look wonderful." Nick grinned.

"Definitely." Jack nodded.

Hunter nodded.

"You guys don't look too bad yourself." Katie commented.

Indeed the guys looked great. They wore black ties, a white buttoned-up shirts, black jackets that were closed, pants, and shoeshine shoes.

"Well," Conner clapped his hands. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

Elena breathed.

"Does the Doctor have a flower, Conner?" Martha asked.

"No, he doesn't." Nick said.

Martha went over to Elena's bouquet and took a single white rose and handed it to Jack. "Here."

"Right." Jack said. He then went over and hugged Elena, who returned it, being careful of her makeup. Releasing each other, Jack smiled. "You do look beautiful, El." Elena smiled. "See ya at the other end." he winked and walked out to wait for the others.

Hunter came up and hugged her. "You look radiant, Elena." he kissed her forehead, released her, and joined Jack.

Next was Nick. Walking up to her, Nick hugged her. "Jack's right, Lene. You really do look beautiful. Mom and dad would be so proud of you."

Elena smiled, feeling tears brim her eyes, but she held them at bay. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick let her go and joined Hunter and Jack. They then headed on and joined the Doctor.

"All right, girls." Tammy said. "Time to get ready."

Katie, Claire, and Martha grabbed their bouquets and walked out with Tammy, leaving only Conner and Elena.

"I wish mom and dad were here, Conner." Elena said.

"I know, kiddo." Conner said. "But you what?" she looked at him. "I think they are. We just can't see them and I bet they're smiling at what you've done and how far you've come. And the many lives you've saved during your travels with the Doctor."

Elena smiled. "I can hardly believe that you're saying that. Coming from you. When you first met him, you didn't like him at all, remember?"

Conner scratched the back of his back embarrassingly. "Ya, I remember. But that was before I got to know him and saw what a great guy he was and how much he cared for you. That and he makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Elena's smile widen. "Ya, he does."

"Well, then," he held his arm out.

Elena grabbed her bouquet and placed her hand at the crook of his elbow, making sure the place where the rose that Martha had taken, was touching her body.

≈ΘҖ≈

The Torchwood team and Chantho were sitting in chairs facing a flowered archway were the preacher stood waiting for the bride. The Jones's were opposite. The Doctor and the groomsmen were standing to the preacher's left. The line went like this: Jack, Nick, and Hunter. The chairs had vines with flowers. There was one blossomed Weeping Willow tree with some of their petals that was falling on the Jones's right and one on Torchwood's left.

Music was playing and everyone saw Dani, who wore a white flower girl's dress with a blue ribbon around her waist that had a blue rose on the left side walking down the aisle. Her hair was in two small pigtails and she wore white shoes. She carried a basket, throwing small white rose petals. Reaching the end of the aisle, she smiled at the Doctor, who smiled back and went over and sat in a chair.

Next was Tony, who was the ring bearer. He wore a white shirt, dull blue buttoned vest and tie, black jacket, pants, and shoes. His hair was combed a bit. He was carrying a pillow with the two wedding rings. He walked up to the Doctor, smiled, who smiled back and stood to the side.

Then Tammy came walking down the aisle. She walked up to the end, smiled at the Doctor and sat with Claire. Then it was the bridesmaids turn. Martha was first, then Claire, and Katie. The walked up, smiled slyly at the Doctor and took the places. Then Mendelssohn's, _Wedding March_ began and everyone turned the eyes to the other end of the aisle and the Doctor felt his two hearts speed up and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision that was slowly making his way down to him.

Elena wore a Cinderella wedding dress which had a sweetheart neckline with beads at the top of the bodice. The skirt seemed to have a veil that gave it a glittering appearance. Her hair was pulled in a loose french twist that was held back by a floral pearl tiara. Her makeup was light. She had a small hint of blush on her cheeks. She wore camel eyeshadow that brought out her eyes and tea rose lip gloss. She was wearing the white hibiscus pearl earring studs, her engagement ring, his bracelet, Martha's claddagh ring, and her family's bracelet.

To him, even though she wore makeup to look beautiful, she didn't need to. She was naturally beautiful. He smiled as the two reached him.

"We are gathered here today," the preacher recited. "Martha 5th 2008, in the face of this company, to join together John Smith and Elena Rose Mathews in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one said anything. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Conner said. He then handed Elena's hand to the Doctor and sat with Tammy.

After handing Martha her bouquet, the Doctor and Elena faced each other.

"Repeat after me. "I, John Smith, take you, Elena Rose Mathews, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness"."

"I, John Smith, take you, Elena Charity Mathews, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." the Doctor repeated.

Elena felt tears well up as she gazed deeply into the Doctor's eyes.

The preacher than looked at Elena. "Repeat after me. "I, Elena Charity Mathews, take you, John Smith, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness"."

"I, Elena Charity Mathews, take you, John Smith, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness"."

"Who has the rings?" the preacher asked.

Both Elena and the Doctor looked down as Tony walked up and presented the two rings. One was a man's gold wedding ring and the other was a woman's rainbow and diamond wedding ring. He held the pillow up and the Doctor took the rainbow ring held the ring in his left while holding Elena's left hand with his right.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the preacher said.

The Doctor placed the ring on Elena's ring finger, reciting, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." When the two rings touched, they merged together to form one ring. Where the space between each heart and the band had been, the rainbow stones now took up residence and the diamonds now occupy the same place they had been on the engagement ring.

Elena took the Doctor's ring and held it the same way he did with hers.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the preacher said.

Elena placed the Doctor's wedding ring on his ring finger, saying, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. John and Elena, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as John and Elena have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." he looked at the groom and bride. "You may kiss the bride."

Smiling, the two looked at one another and the Doctor pulled Elena into a passionate kiss. Cheers and whistles were heard in the background, but all the Doctor and Elena could concentrate on was each other. Pulling away, the two smiled at each other

"Ladies and gentlemen," the preacher announced. "I present to you the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

Elena and the Doctor faced the crowd, the Doctor's arm around Elena, who was cuddled up to him, smiles upon their lips. The crowd clapped.

Soon, it was time to take photos. Deciding to take the photos in front of the archway, the first of the photos were of the Doctor and Elena. Then it was Elena with her bridesmaids and Matron of Honor. Martha and Katie stood on her left and Tammy and Claire were on her right while Dani was in front of Elena. They took a couple of photos.

Then it was some photos of the Doctor and his groomsmen. Then it was a couple of group photos with Elena and her girls with the Doctor and the groomsmen.

Now wedded, the Doctor and Elena made their way to the TARDIS, with Conner and Tammy, Jack and Martha, Nick and Claire with Dani and Tony, and Hunter and Katie. The Jones's and then Torchwood followed after them.

≈ΘҖ≈

They decided to hold the reception in the TARDIS, who was gracious enough to prepare a room for her thief, her sage, which the TARDIS had decided to call Elena from now on, and guests.

Standing where the wedding cake was, the newlyweds saw it was a three-layered white and blue blossom wedding cake. It was a white and chocolate cake. The icing was light blue with a chocolate stem that seemed to climb up towards the top one side of the cake. Frosted flowers were placed on the stem and throughout the entire cake. Grabbing a carving knife and together, the Doctor and Elena cut the two pieces of the wedding cake as their family took photos. Each grabbed a piece and fed the other. They smiled at each other and kissed.

They then began mingling with everyone, staying close with one another. Elena and Martha reminisced about their travels with the Doctor and such. Just then, _Cinderella_ by Steven Curtis Chapman began playing.

"Time for the father/daughter dance, Nell." Conner said as he came up to Elena. Smiling, Conner took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They got into the slow dance position and began swaying to the music. Elena laid her head on Conner's right shoulder.

_She spins and she sways_  
_To whatever song plays_  
_Without a care in the world_  
_And I'm sitting here wearing_  
_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day_  
_And there's still work to do_  
_She's pulling at me_  
_Saying "Dad, I need you"_

Elena remembered all those times their father would help teach her to dance when she wanted to learn and he was always so willing to.

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
"Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
_While she is here in my arms_

Conner smiled, remembering all the times he caught their father dancing when they thought they didn't have a crowd. At those times, he never had the heart to interrupt. He would just watch.

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

Both remembered when Conner had met the Doctor how that meeting went down. Conner wasn't impressed with the Doctor and thought he was dangerous then until the Doctor became so passionate about protecting Elena and what had happened after she went to sleep. About the horrible nightmares she had. How she would call out for the parents. And after that, Conner was impressed and began respect and to see the Doctor in a new light.

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
_While she is here in my arms_  
_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_  
_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_  
_I don't want to miss even one song_  
_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_  
_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

Conner looked at the woman he was dancing with and even though her appearance that was very familiar with was gone... he knew it was still his little sister. The little girl and woman he had grown up with.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Conner remembered when the Doctor had asked him if he had his permission to marry Elena, which had shocked Nick. He thought he would have asked Hunter, but the Doctor told him that Elena grew up as a human and his family. This touched Nick to his core. The Doctor explained to him about the Imprinting and everything that came with it. Told him about the fourth stage, but he wouldn't continue unless he and Elena were married the human way and with his blessing so Nick did.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

With the song ending, the two stopped dancing. Conner smiled and kissed Elena's cheek. Thanking him, Elena went over and sat next to the Doctor just as the song, _At the Beginning_, sung by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis began playing.

The piano intro began.

_(Donna)  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Elena knew the words were true. When they had first met, they were complete strangers and she didn't know if he could be trusted, but when their adventures began and the Racnoss incident... while she and Donna were stuck in the speeding cabbie and the Doctor came to their rescue, he was able to save Donna. But she asked him why she should trust him. He told her that her father's wish was that the Doctor would save and protect her. They then went through all that bit about the Daleks and the Doctor could be like them, but the Doctor had told her he wasn't and Elena said how could she know that and all he said was trust him. So what did she do? She did. And never regretted it since.

_(Richard)  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope_

_(Both)_  
_You were there to remind me_  
_This is the start_

Listening to that, the Doctor looked at Elena and could relate. He never thought he would find her after he lost Rose and that Elena would do something unexpectedly to his two hearts. She made them beat fast when she looked at him and smiled, her eyes sparkling with life. After she had begun to heal from the pain and heartache of her parents death, she started to laugh and joke around and her body language had become more relaxed. And then he remembered when Lucy had shot her back on the _Valiant_ after they defeated Hunter's predecessor. The devastation he felt when he saw he couldn't save her. She had told him that it was the end of her adventures with him, but not his. Yet... it came as a shock when they discovered she was a Time Lady and he knew they would have many future adventures. Together. That gave him a sense of hope.

_(Chorus)  
And...  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

They each remembered the others comforts.

Elena remembered how after waking up from each nightmare she had, the Doctor had been there to hold her. To soothe her troubled mind. He held her until she fell back to sleep and continued holding her.

The Doctor remembered when he explained Elena about Rose. About what happened at Canary Wharf with the Cybermen and Daleks and what transpired. And how devastated he felt when he lost her. She had been there to comfort him and held him throughout the entire night. She never left his side.

_(Donna)  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure_

Remembering when she first saw the Doctor, she didn't know what to make of him. He had seemed harmless, but she knew appearances could be deceiving.

_(Richard)  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true_

_(Both)_  
_Now here we stand_  
_Unafraid of the future_  
_At the beginning with you_

They now saw where their adventures had led them to and wouldn't changed _anything_. Together, they knew they could face whatever the future brought them 'coz they were strong... together.

_(Chorus contin.)  
And...  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_  
_that made love in the dark_  
_Now I know my dream will live on_  
_I've been waiting so long_  
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Listening to the last line, both knew that nothing would come between them to tear them apart. Not something or someone. Because if they tried, they would have to face a very pissed of Time Lord.

_(Chorus contin.)  
And..._

_(Donna)_  
_Liiiiiffffeeee_

_(Richard)_  
_Life is a road_  
_And I want to keep going_

_(Donna)_  
_LLoooovvveee_

_(Richard)_  
_Love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_

_(Both)_  
_Life is a road_  
_Now and forever_  
_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_(Richard)_  
_Hey ay ay_

_(Both)_  
_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I wanna keep going on..._

_(Donna)_  
_Starting out on a journey_

_(Both)_  
_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning_

_(Donna)_  
_Beginning_

_(Both)_  
_with you._

_(Donna)_  
_(Hmmmmm)_

"All right, everyone!" Conner said. "Get ready for the bride and groom dance." With that said, over the loudspeakers, _All For Love_, sung by Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, and Sting began playing.

The newlyweds looked at one another, smiling. The Doctor stood and helped Elena. They walked up to the middle of the dance floor and took the slow dance position.

_Adams  
When its love, you give_

_Sting_  
_I'll be a man of good faith_

_Adams_  
_When in love, you live_

_Sting_  
_I'll make a stand I won't break_

_Adams & Sting_  
_I'll be the rock you can build on_

_Adams_  
_Yeah_

_Adams & Sting_  
_Be there when you're old_  
_To have and to hold_

_Stewart_  
_When there's love inside_

_Adams_  
_I swear I'll always be strong_

_Stewart_  
_Then there's a reason why_

_Adams_  
_I'll prove to you we belong_

Elena knew the Doctor didn't have to prove they belonged together during their adventures or when he revealed to her that she was his imprint and they began the Imprint. Somehow, she knew in the back of her mind... they belonged together.

_Adams & Sting:  
I'll be the wall that protects you_

Gazing into each other's eyes, the Doctor knew in his hearts that he would stand between Elena and harm to keep her safe. He would be her wall that would protect her to his dying breath. And Elena could see it and felt her hearts swell with love and devotion.

_Stewart  
Yeah_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_From the wind and the rain_  
_From the hurt and the pain_

They both would make sure that they would protect each other to the best of the ability to keep the other from feeling any sort of pain that would be inflicted upon them.

_Stewart  
Yeah!_

_Adams_  
_Hey!_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_Lets make it all for one_  
_And one for all love_  
_Let the one you hold_  
_Be the one you want_  
_The one you need_

There was no doubt in their minds. Holding each other... is the only person each would want or need.

_Adams, Sting & Stewart  
Cause when its all for one  
Its one for all  
When there's someone  
That should know  
Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one_  
_And all for love_

_Stewart_  
_When its love you make_

_Sting_  
_I'll be the fire in your night_

Elena blushed at those two lyrics and the thoughts that ran back to when she remembered accidentally read the Doctor's thoughts and the feel of his body as it heated up. Her cheeks flushed red as her mind raced of thoughts about this night and what would come when she and the Doctor would leave for their honeymoon. She was a virgin and was somewhat nervous. Tammy told her the first time could be either discomforting or painful. It depended on how you go about it.

_Stewart_  
_When its love you take_

_Sting_  
_I will defend,_  
_I will fight_

Swatting those thoughts away, Elena remembered all the times she fought to keep the Doctor, her friends, her family, and even strangers from harm. And the Doctor did the same for her.

_Adams & Stewart  
I'll be there when ya need me_

They remembered all the times they needed each other and the other was there. To hold. To comfort. To keep them safe from harm.

_Adams  
Yeah_

_Adams, Sting, & Stewart_  
_When honors at stake_  
_This vow I will make_

_Stewart_  
_Yeah!_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_And then its all for one_  
_And all for all love_

_Adams_  
_Its all for love_

_All three_  
_Let the one you hold_  
_Be the one you want_

_Stewart_  
_The one you need_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_Cause when its all for one_  
_Its one for all_

_Adams_  
_Yeah_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_When there's someone_  
_That should know_

_Stewart_  
_Then just let your feelings show_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_And make it all for one_  
_And all for love_  
_Don't lay our love to rest_  
_Cause we can stand up to the test_  
_We got everything_  
_And more_

_Adams_  
_Than we had ppplllaaaaannnneedd_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_More than the rivers_

_Adams_  
_that run the land_

_Adams and Sting_  
_We got it all_

_Sting_  
_In our hands_

_(Instrumental for 24 seconds)_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_Now its all for one_  
_And all for love_

_Adams_  
_Its all for love_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_Let the one you hold_  
_Be the one you want_

_Adams_  
_The one you need_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_Cause when its all for one_  
_Its one for all_

_Adams_  
_Its one for all_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_When there's someone_  
_That should know_  
_Then just let your feelings show_

_Stewart_  
_When there's someone that you want_  
_When there's someone that you need_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_Let's make it aaaaaallllllllllllll_

_Adams_  
_All for one_

_Adams, Sting & Stewart_  
_And all for love_

Elena and the Doctor stopped swaying and looked at one another, smiling. They then kissed.

"I love you." the Doctor murmured.

"I love you." Elena repeated. "Plus, I have a surprise."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

She then walked over to Tammy, Claire, and Katie and said something to them. They nodded, grinning. The girls left. She then walked over to Jack, Nick, Conner, and Hunter and spoke with them. They nodded. Elena then walked back to the Doctor.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"You'll enjoy it." she said cryptically. "I just need to go change."

Elena left the room. Soon, the lights dimmed slightly as everyone turned their attention to the center of the room just as music began.

(_At The Ceili_ by Celtic Woman. I suggest watching the video)

They saw Elena, Claire, and Tammy. All were wearing almost to the ankle long-sleeved dresses in different colors. Tammy was wearing a deep purple. Tammy wore a deep green, and Elena wore a dull blue. And all them wore comfortable high heels with a strap. Elena had her hair down. Tammy was on the left, Elena in the middle, and Claire on the right. Behind them was Jack, Nick, Conner, and Hunter.

"_Tonight we're going to meet some lads. Us girls are dressed up gaily. We'll all be dancing 'til the dawn._" all sang and slowly walked forward. Tammy and Claire had their hands on their hips while Elena twirled her sides of her dress to and fro. "_We're going to the ceili._" They all twirled their dresses as they turned in a circle. The guys slowly made their way towards them and stopped, watching as the girls sang the next verses. "_The lads they come from miles around. From Ennis and Kilmaley. To show us all their fancy steps. We're going to the ceili._" They twirled their dresses again and made a circle. The guys moved a bit closer. And stopped. "_They're playing tunes on everything. From pipes to ukulele. It sounds so good you can't sit down. We're dancing at the ceili._" They twirled their dresses again and made a circle. The guys moved a bit closer. The girls released their holds on their dresses.

Elena moved towards the crowd with Tammy and Claire following. Elena began singing. "_All the boys we loved so well. So handsome young and charming. They're in New York and Boston now. They should be home here. farming._" Claire and Tammy stood on each of her sides. Elena shrugged as she sang the next line. "_My own true love has sailed away. To be an endless rover. 'Cos times are tough and he must leave._" She swayed her hips from side to side with the last line. "_To start a new life over._" She then twirled the sides of her dress back and forth as she backed away. "_He writes me letters every week. To say how much he's slaving._" She looked at Claire and then Tammy before looking at the audience. "_And he promises that he'll be back. Before the hay needs saving._" She danced forward. "_But it's hard to love somebody. That you're not in touch with daily._" Placing her hands on her hips, she swayed them from side to side. "_So I'm looking for somebody new.  
Tonight down at the ceili._"

Claire and Tammy linked their hands through Elena's arms and gently pulled her back. They then joined hands and twirled around in a circle. They stopped and formed a line, facing the audience, with Tammy and Claire, who were looking at Elena, still holding Elena's hands. Elena began singing. "_The winter nights are long and hard. And time goes by so slowly._" Elena first looked at Claire. Tammy gave her a sympathetic look, nodding. Elena then looked at Claire. "_I wish my true lover he was here. And in his arms I'd roll._" Claire padded her hand like she was comforting her. The girls then released Elena's hands. "_He'd whisper tender words of love to me. And kiss my lips so sweetly. And quickly I'd surrender to his manly charms completely._" She walked forward. She then began swaying her hips side to side.

Then all the girls began singing. "_He writes me letters every week. To say how much he's slavin'. And he promises that he'll be back. Before the hay needs savin'. But it's hard to love somebody. That you're not in touch with daily._" All three grabbed the sides of their dresses and began to sway them from left to right and back again. "_So I'm looking for somebody new. Tonight down At The Ceili._" Placing their hands on their rights hips, they began swaying it while resting their left arms. "_So I'm looking for somebody new. Tonight down At The Ceili._" And then swayed their left hips. Before raising their arms above their heads. They joined hands. The guys walked back as Katie came dancing in between them, playing the violin and its part. She danced around the dance floor. Elena twirled Tammy under her left arm before following.

The music became a bit somber as Claire and Elena walked towards Katie and faced Tammy. Jack and Nick stood on Tammy's side, a bit behind her, and Conner and Hunter stood on Elena's. They all watched as Tammy sang her part.

"_I hope I meet someone tonight. Who'll make my heart beat fast. A handsome man with laughing eyes. Who smiles as he walks past._" Tammy sang. Elena and Claire began to twirl their dresses from side to side as they slowly danced towards her. "_And when they play an old-time waltz. He'll twirl me round the floor. He'll promise me that I will be._" Elena and Claire stopped twirling their dresses and continued to slowly walk towards Tammy. "_His girl forevermore. His girl forevermore. His girl forevermore._" Claire was on Tammy's right and Elena was on her left. Tammy's hugged herself, eyes closed. "_He'll promise me that I will be._" Tammy opened her eyes. "_His girl forevermore._" Smiling, Elena grabbed Tammy's left hand and dragged her back

Claire sang her part. "_I'm somewhat in a bother. That is really quite alarming._" Conner and Jack came running up. Conner was on her left and Jack on her right. "_I have two lads pursuing me. And each of them is charming._" Claire looked at Conner. "_One of them is dark and poor._" She looked at Jack, who was grinning. "_One fair with lots of money._" She looked at the audience. "_I don't know which one to choose._" She then placed her hands on both, like she couldn't decide. "_The flowered or the honey. What on earth am I to do. It's driving me half crazy. Tonight I'll make my mind up. When I see them At The Ceili._" She crossed her arms. She then walked towards Conner and laid her hand on his arm and made a mock-disgusted face. "_To be a poor man's wife will be a life of washing dishes._" She walked over to Jack. He smiled smugly. "_When a rich man's wife will surely have great luxury and riches._" Claire stood in between them, hugging herself, giving the impression that she was thinking. "_In comfort how I know it wouldn't be too hard to wallow._" She looked at Conner. "_But being poor is not much fun._" She leaned towards the crowd. "_Which one should I follow?_"

Ten all the girls sang. "_What on earth am I to do_. _It's driving me half crazy_. _Tonight I'll make my mind up w__hen I see them At The Ceili._"

The interlude played and that's when Elena signaled for the Doctor to join her. He did. Grabbing his left hand with her right hand, she wrapped her right arm around his waist and the Doctor followed her example.

Tammy and Nick did the same. The two couples began to twirl in a circle.

Claire, Jack, and Conner linked arms. The two other couples stopped.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Elena, who laid her hands on his arms, smiling lovingly at him. Elena sang as she and the Doctor looked lovingly at each other. "_I've been lucky I've found a lad who's handsome and a neighbor._"

Tammy had her arms around Nick's waist, like he did with his around her waist. "_And me I've met a decent man who's friendship I will savor._"

Jack knelt on his right knee and Claire sat on his left. "_And me I've made my choice as well and in no way was it easy._" Claire stood and walked over to a kneeling Conner and sat on his right knee. "_But I'd rather have a man for love._" She looked at Jack apologetically. "_Then to be a rich man's lady._" She stood and both Tammy and Elena left their men and walked forward as the others watched. Both Jack and Conner stood.

All the girls began singing. "_And that is how the story ends. May true love never fail me. We got ourselves three men tonight. And we met them at the ceili!_"

The music crescendoed and Katie began playing as the three girls danced in a circle, holding hands. The audience clapping along with the beat. Soon the girls let go of their hands and became a straight line and their guys came waltzing up behind them, wrapping their arms around their girls. Instead of Jack being behind Katie, it was Hunter. All swayed to the music. Just at the last note, the guys knelt on one knee and the girls sat on the opposite.

Everyone cheered. Standing in a line, the group, all bowed and took their seats.

_We Are One_ from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride began playing.

Elena's head shot up and she looked into the corridor and thought she saw a woman with blond bushy curly watching them with a smile before she disappeared.

"Lena," the Doctor asked, worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Elena looked and smiled. "Fine. Just thought I saw something. Not sure what though." she then looked at her engagement/wedding ring. "By the way. Where did you get this ring?"

"From a planet called Shan Shen." the Doctor said. "There a number of stalls there selling from a range of stuff. From clothes to you name it. I saw a stall selling jewelry and those two rings caught my eye. The owner told me that these rings were a pair and once they touched, they would merge together and never be apart."

_SIMBA:  
As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_  
_Is things don't always go_  
_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_  
_That we'll never turn away_  
_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_  
_Filled with hope and filled with pride_  
_We are more than we are_  
_We are one_

It was true. Elena's family and friends stood by her when it seemed things weren't looking too good. Over the many battles and against the overwhelming odds they fought against, they stuck together and in the end... they came out victorious.

_[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one] _

_KIARA:  
If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?_

She knew her family and friends would never ask her to change.

_KIARA:  
Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?_

_SIMBA:  
Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on_

She looked over at her parents photograph and knew that even though they were gone physically, they were here wihthem spiritually.

_SIMBA:  
Your journey has only begun_

She knew her newest journey with her husband had only begun and she couldn't wait to see what it had in store for them.

_SIMBA:  
Tears of pain, tears of joy_

She felt tears brim her eyes, both of pain and joy. Pain that her parents couldn't be here, but joy that she was married to the most wonderful man in the universe and that she had her two families together.

_SIMBA:  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one_

She was so proud at not only herself, but at her two families and how far they had come. She had once been full of anger and resentment and now, she was back to her normal self. Full of laughter and warmth. Nick and Conner had come from not liking the Doctor to enjoying his company. They had liked Martha instantly. And with Hunter... well, it took some work, but her two brothers saw him as a different man than to what he had been and even began discussing things with him. Tammy, Claire, and Katie even enjoyed Hunter's company.

_[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one] _

_SIMBA:  
We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun_

How true that was. She and the Doctor would travel. So they would be like the sky and her other family would be the earth, but they were one family under the sun. So that verse actually made a lot of sense.

_SIMBA:  
All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one_

She saw her two families were one. Now and forever. And nothing was ever going to change that.

_[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one] _

All of a sudden, a familiar song began playing. _Two Worlds_ by Phil Collins. Even though Elena had heard it before and felt saddened, even broken down crying. She now felt joy. Her heart... well... hearts the Doctor had healed from the pain and loss of her murdered parents.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

Elena stood up and began dancing with her Dani and Tony in the middle of the dance floor

_A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace_

The Doctor watched his imprint danced with her niece and nephew and smiled. She looked so happy, a smile lighting her face. Through their link, he could feel her elation

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_

_Beneath the shelter of the trees_  
_Only love can enter here_  
_A simple life, they live in peace_

_Raise your head up_  
_Lift high the load_  
_Take strength from those that need you_

Smiling and dancing with her niece and nephew, Elena knew that if they or her family ever needed her, she would be there to protect them from harm. And if she felt like giving in to defeat, her family would give her their strength so she would defeat the evil because she knew they would need her. And she knew the Doctor would do the same to protect her, her family, and those he considered his family. Even though he... _they_... had lost their entire planet in the Time War.

_Build high the walls  
Build strong the beams  
A new life is waiting  
But danger's no stranger here_

Elena knew her new life had just begun and that danger wasn't no stranger to her, but was ready to face it. With the Doctor at her side.

The interlude began.

_No words describe a mother's tears_

Elena knew that if her mother was alive, she would be crying now at seeing one second youngest child married.

_No words can heal a broken heart_

Elena thought her heart would never heal, but it did. And it was all thanks to the Doctor.

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope  
Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family_

Elena looked at her husband and blood brother and then at the family that she grew up with. Even though they were from two different worlds... like fate had brought them together and made them one family.

The song concluded.

_Trust your heart  
Let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see_


	78. The Honeymoon

**AN:** There is a light lemon in this chapter. Those under 17, don't read. Also, the cover is up.

* * *

"All right everyone!" Jack called. "It's time for the newlyweds to clear out. Onto the honeymoon!"

Smiling tenderly at a blushing Elena, the Doctor kissed her and walked to his room to shower and change. The guys also went to the rooms the TARDIS had provided to shower and change.

Elena, along with Martha, Katie, Tammy, and Claire went to her room and helped her get out of her dress. They decided that they would each take turns showering and change into different clothes. Elena was first. She showered, making sure to wash the makeup off. Once she was clean, she got out, dried herself off, and changed into a set of clothes she had chosen.

It was then Martha's turn. After Martha, it was Katie, then, Tammy, and lastly, Claire.

≈ΘҖ≈

The group met up in the console. Everyone was wearing what they had worn before they had changed into their dresses and suits, except Elena. The Doctor wore his blue pinstripe suit with the maroon shirt and tie. When he saw Elena, he felt his two hearts accelerate.

She was wearing a white gypsy boho style cropped top and long skirt that ended at her ankles. She was also wearing her blue sandals.

"Right." Jack clapped his hands. "We need to get going."

"Ya... right." the Doctor said. "Ya!" he then began setting in the coordinates for Conner's place.

≈ΘҖ≈

Arriving, Conner and his family, and Nick and Tammy, walked out with Elena. She hugged everyone.

"See you soon, guys." Elena said.

"Have a fun time, Lene." Conner said, hugging her.

It was Nick's turn. "You be careful." They pulled away from the hug, but he held her arms. "Even though you've changed species and now longer human... you're still our baby sister and we love you."

Elena felt love swell up in her two hearts for her brother.

"Have a great time." Nick smiled. "Take lots of photos and bring us something back, ya hear?"

"Definitely." Elena smiled.

She then shared a hug with Tammy and Claire.

"Have fun, Elena." Claire said.

"And when you get back," Tammy said. "Give us the juicy details."

Elena blushed and playfully shoved Tammy, making her laugh. She then hugged Tony and Dani.

"See you two rascals after the honeymoon."

"Promise to bring us back something?" Dani asked.

Elena smiled. "Promise."

She then walked back to the TARDIS and with one last wave, closed and the TARDIS dematerialized.

≈ΘҖ≈

Their next stop was to drop off Martha. Martha hugged both the Doctor and Elena. "You two have a fantastic time on your honeymoon."

"We will." the Doctor said, wrapping his arm around Elena.

Martha then hugged Jack, Sherlock, and John. Turning to Hunter, she nodded her head and left.

≈ΘҖ≈

They then dropped off Sherlock and John. They hugged Elena and shook the Doctor's hand and left.

≈ΘҖ≈

It was now time to drop of Jack and Hunter, who had offered to stay with Torchwood for when they needed the extra help.

After Elena hugged both Jack and Hunter, they left, so it was now just her, the Doctor and Abe in the TARDIS.

"So," Elena said as she came to stand next to the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his left and laying her chin on his shoulder, smiling lovingly at him. "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

He returned her smile and gave her a quick kiss. "Somewhere special."

≈ΘҖ≈

Arriving at their destination, the Doctor looked at Elena. "We've arrived, Lena." he grinned mischievously and held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Grinning back, Elena linked her arm with his. "We shall."

≈ΘҖ≈

Walking out of the TARDIS, Elena immediately felt a calming effect wash over her. Abe, who had morphed into a black rottweiler, felt the same effect. Inhaling deeply, Elena breathed in. "What is this place, Theta?"

"It's called the Eye of Orion, Lena." he answered. He looked at Elena's peaceful face. He, too, felt at peace. Even through their link. She looked at him. "It's known to be one of the most tranquil places in the universe. Said to be "ideal tonic for the weary time traveler"."

She looked at the serene landscape. "We could definitely use that."

The Doctor laughed. "C'mon!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the holiday resort where they would be staying. Abe ran after them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Entering the resort, the newlyweds walked over to the main lobby.

"Hello." the Doctor greeted the man behind the desk.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said. "I have a reservation."

"Name, please?"

"Smith, John Smith." the Doctor said. "My friend, Jack, had booked mine and my wife's room in advance."

The man looked through a holographic list and found the Doctor's name. "Ah, yes." the man looked at the Doctor. "Here you are, sir." he looked at a receipt that seemed to be attached. "And it seems he's paid for your room in advance as well." He then bent down.

Both Elena and the Doctor looked at one another, both confused, yet feeling slightly honored by Jack's gift.

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, sir." the man said. He stood straight and was holding a card with the number 157. "Here's your card key, sir. Suite #157. The Honeymoon Suite. Our very best. Everything you need is there already. If you need anything, there's a phone in your room. Just dial 1 and it will direct you directly here." he smiled. "Hope you and your wife have a pleasant stay here."

"Thank you." Elena smiled. "Oh, do you allow pets?"

"If they don't give us too much trouble, miss." the man said. "I don't see a problem."

"Thanks again."

And the three left for the room.

≈ΘҖ≈

Coming upon Suite #157, the Doctor looked at Elena and she him. Both smiled and the Doctor slid the card key into the slot. Hearing a ding, Elena turned the knob and opened the door.

Walking inside, the suite was very well lit and gave a warm and inviting feeling. There were two couches by a set of doors that led out to a patio that looked towards the mountains. To their right, there was a small marble fireplace with a fire going and a TV set above. Two chairs facing the fireplace with a table in between them that had a fruit bowel. In the middle of the room was a spiral staircase both Elena and the Doctor knew led to the second floor and to the bedroom.

The Doctor looked at Elena and she him. "Wanna see the what the bedroom looks like?" she nodded.

Grabbing her hand, the Doctor led them up the stairs and to a door. Opening it, they walked inside and saw a luxurious room. This room was also carpeted. The king-sized bed was positioned at the center of the room with a small table on each side. At the far wall, there was a rocking chair and a bit further from it was a couch with a table before it. There was also another chair to Elena's right.

"Looks very cozy." Elena commented.

"Oh ya." the Doctor said, letting go of Elena's and flopping down on the bed.

This caused Elena to giggle, making her remember their adventure with Shakespeare and them having to share a bed.

The Doctor looked at her in bafflement. "What?"

She walked over and laid down next to him. "You."

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You flopping just now on the bed," Elena said. "Reminds me of our adventure when we had to share that bed back in Shakespeare's time. You did the _exact_ same thing." she laughed.

The Doctor saw what she meant and began laughing as well. When they both controlled their laughter, they looked at one another. "Ya, I can see what you mean, Lena."

Elena smiled and kissed him. She made to pull away, but the Doctor gently took hold of the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Elena was left breathless as she felt her hearts accelerate and her body respond to the kiss. The Doctor gently laid her on her back, getting on top of her with their lips still locked.

Elena cupped the Doctor's face as she felt a fire slowly growing in the pit of her belly and other strange, foreign emotions running through her body. She felt the Doctor's other hand slowly make its way down from her face, to her neck, her arm, her waist, hip, and legs. All the while, she felt that fire grow stronger and stronger.

"Doctor..." Elena breathed as the Doctor broke the kiss and began kissing along her jawline and down to her neck.

"Mm?"

"We..." she breathed out at the sensation. "have to stop. For now."

The Doctor stopped his ministrations and looked at Elena, his eyes dark with desire. He knew she was right. He had gotten a bit carried away. He drew in a breath before breathing out. "You're right. Sorry."

Elena smiled. "There's nothing to be sorry. We just..." she caressed his face. "...got caught up in the moment."

He smiled back and kissed her. "That's what I love about you, Lena. So understanding when the situation calls for it."

She laughed.

≈ΘҖ≈

That night, they had a romantic dinner and returned to their room. They knew what was coming and both felt excited, yet nervous. They brushed their teeth. After the Doctor left to lock the door, Elena went to change and blushed at the nightwear she saw the closet deemed accommodating. She quickly grabbed the hanger and hurried to the bathroom when she heard the Doctor's footsteps coming back up.

The Doctor entered the room and saw it was empty and became confused. "Lena?"

"I'm in the bathroom!"

He walked over to the door. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." came a high-pitch reply.

Now, the Doctor became concerned. He felt through their link that Elena was feeling self-conscious. "Are you sure?"

"Fine."

"Come on out, Lena."

The door slowly opened and the Doctor felt his hearts beat faster and a certain part of his body ignite at the sight before him. Elena was wearing a short champagne thin-strap silk v-neck nightgown. She was nervously twisting her hands back and forth.

Smiling tenderly, the Doctor walked up and took her hands in his. "What are you nervous about, Lena?"

"I've..." she looked up at him. "I've never done this. I'm a virgin, Theta."

Now understanding, the Doctor cupped her face. "Up to this point. So am I. So we'll take this nice and slow."

She nodded.

"_That's_ my girl." he then kissed her.

Elena broke the kiss. "So, what the forth stage of Imprinting?"

"Physical and intercourse." the Doctor answered. "During this, a part of each soul-mate's soul will transfer to the others. In order for the Imprint to be completed, the soul-mates have to call out the others real name."

"Wow." Elena said.

The Doctor looked at her in worry. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have to do the fourth stage tonight if you're not comfortable, Lena."

What he didn't expect was Lena to kiss him. As she kissed him, Elena felt the same fire she felt from before in the pit of her stomach. The Doctor also felt the fire ignite in him as well. He knew he had to have her, but has he told her, he would take it nice and slow. They were both new at this and before they would complete the Imprinting, he wanted them to get to know the others body first. And to do that, they had to be comfortable.

Cupping her face, he deepened the kiss, pouring all his want, love, and passion. He felt her shudder and heard a mumbled moan against their lips. He felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders, holding him. Breaking the kiss, both were left breathless, but the Doctor wasn't done. Moving his hands to her waist, he began to kiss down to her neck, leaving kisses in his wake.

Elena moaned at the sensation, holding the Doctor at the feelings he was giving her. She knew if she hadn't been holding him and his arms held her, she would have fallen. The sensations that were spiraling through her were igniting the passion and want she already had.

"Doctor." she panted as she inclined her head to the left a bit, giving the Doctor easier access. "you know what?"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "What?"

Straightening her head, Elena grinned. "You're wearing too much clothing." she then began unbuttoning his jacket slowly. The Doctor groaned, wanting her to hurry, but knew she was deliberately taking her sweet time just to torture him. She finally got the last button undone. Grinning, she slowly slid off the jacket his shoulders and he shrugged it off. She then pulled the tie off.

Grinning wolfishly, the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her and gently deposited her on the bed. Elena gasped, but giggled. The Doctor then gently laid on top of her, her legs in between his. They then began kissing again. One of the Doctor's hand slid down Elena's body and to her leg and gently messaged it.

Elena moaned at the sensation and arched her back. "Theta."

Through their link, the Doctor could feel Elena getting more and more relaxed and that is what he wanted. Stopping for a second, the Doctor sat up, taking Elena with him. She looked at him in confusion.

"Looks like I'm still a bit overdressed."

Smiling, Elena began unbuttoning his shirt's buttons one by one. Once done, Elena helped the Doctor shrug the shirt off. He then began kissing her as he slowly pulled the nightgown up. Feeling what he was doing, Elena raised her arms, breaking the kiss as the Doctor removed the nightgown and tossed it aside. She immediately covered her womanly areas, feeling nervous.

"Lena, look at me."

She did.

"I know you feel embarrassed." the Doctor said. "I can feel it through the link." he took her hands and slowly moved them away. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful."

Elena smiled, blushing.

The Doctor smiled and began kissing her, pouring all his love into the kiss. It instantly relaxed her as he gently lowered her back down. Their chests touched and both shivered in excitement at the skin contact. Still in his pants and boxers, Elena unzipped the pants, the Doctor threw them aside and then took the boxes off. Elena's eyes widen, but she wouldn't stop now.

Looking at her, the Doctor asked. "Are you sure you want to continue, Lena? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," she said. "I want to."

The Doctor positioned himself, looking at her. "I don't want to hurt you, Lena. But this will be painful."

"I know the first time is always painful." Elena said as she cupped the Doctor's face. But I trust you and I know you would never harm me."

"Hold onto me if it becomes too much." he offered.

She nodded. The Doctor then began to slowly inch in her. Stopping when he saw her flinch. He waited till she said it was alright and continued. This went until he was all the way inside her. She held him as she felt the pain slowly disappear and was replaced by pleasure.

She bucked her hip and the Doctor slowly rocked back and forth as he found a rhythm. Elena moaned as she felt pleasure run throughout her entire body that it made her toes curl. As they neared their climax, a small ball of light left both Elena and the Doctor and entered the other. Just as they climaxed...

"Midianra!"

"Theta!"

And with that, the fourth and last stage of the Imprinting was completed. They both breathed heavily and the Doctor rolled off Elena and wrapped his arms around her. He the wrapped them in the sheet and light blanket. Both were feeling exhausted. And fell fast asleep.

≈ΘҖ≈

Over the next week, Elena and the Doctor took a tour around the Eye of Orion and even bought some souvenirs for Elena family and friends. At night, they would make slow and passionate love, strengthening not only their love, but their link. During that week, the Doctor had bought Elena a sapphire heart pendant in place of the crystal necklace.

The second week of their honeymoon came and they decided to return to Earth. They booked out and left.


	79. Goodbyes

**AN:** In some of The Lazarus Experiment, the end of the Evolution of the Daleks and Prt. 4 of 42, they were, at first, mostly copied from LizzeXX's story with her OC and replaced with mine, but then I edited to fix it. It's my fault. Not hers so if it shouldn't be LizzeXX that you need to slandering, it's me. She had nothing to do with it. I wouldn't blame any of you for not reading my story from now on.

* * *

Arriving at Conner's, Elena opened the door and saw Tony and Dani running towards her.

"Aunty Elly!" they both yelled happily.

"Hey, rascals!" she hugged them. "Hope you two were behaving while I was gone."

"Yep." they said.

"Hey there, Lene." Conner greeted. Elena smiled and hugged her brother. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Great." Elena said. "I've brought souvenirs for everyone."

After calling Sherlock, John, Martha, Jack and Hunter, everyone was gathered in Conner's living room.

"Right." Elena said, sitting next to the Doctor. "I got both Tammy and Claire some perfume." she handed the bottles to them. "They'll change to the scent you want just by thought. Nick and Conner, I got you guys these." she dug back in and took out two identical watches and handed it to them. "When the light turns blue, it means we've come for a visit."

"What about us, Aunty Elly?" Tony asked.

"Ya." Dani agreed.

"I haven't forgotten you two." Elena smiled. "To Tony, I give you, my watch. Whenever you open it, holographic images of your family, me, and the Doctor will pop up. You can call up any images you want by name. Like this." she opened the watch and said images began to slowly change. "Elena and the Doctor." The holograph image changed to a holographic version of the present Doctor and Elena who was smiling back at both Elena and Tony. "See?" she closed the watch and handed it to him. "so you won't forget us."

"And me?" Dani asked.

Elena held up her crystal necklace. "My old crystal necklace." she put it around Dani. "That way, you two will always have a part of me with you. Like my watch, when you open it, it will show you the same holographic images and you can call upon the images you want by name."

Elena decided that she needed to go to one particular place: Betsie and Leo's graves. She wanted to give them a proper goodbye. Everyone, Elena and the Doctor, Connor and Tammy, Nick and his family, Martha, Jack, Katie, Sherlock and John, and Hunter piled into the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

Once at the cemetery, everyone gathered around the two graves. Tony and Dani held their parents hands while the Doctor had his arm wrapped around Elena. Jack and Hunter stood on each side of the newlyweds. Sherlock, John, Katie, and Martha stood together.

"I can't believe it's been a year since their death." Elena said softly. She looked at everyone. "I hardly even thought of them during my travels." They looked at her. "Does that make me a bad daughter? Do you think they're disappointed?"

"No." the Doctor said. "They know about your adventures and the many lives you saved."

"The Doctor's right, Elly." Martha said. "If anything, they're _proud_ of you."

"Martha and the Doctor are right, Elena." Hunter said.

The others nodded, agreeing.

Elena looked at her family and smiled. "You're right." she looked at the headstones. "I think they deserve a special song." she looked at Katie, who nodded. She went back to the TARDIS and came back with a violin.

They could hear music from _Memories_ by Within Temptation coming from the TARDIS begin playing.

"Memories, memories, memories," Elena whispered before singing. "_In this world you tried. Not leaving me alone behind. There's no other way. I'll pray to the gods: let him stay. The memories ease the pain inside. Now I know why._"

Tammy, Claire, and Katie joined in with Elena. "_All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near. The silent whispers, silent tears._"

Katie played her violin solo before ending it.

Elena continued on alone. "_Made me promise I'd try. To find my way back in this life. I hope there is away to give me a sign you're_ okay." she whispered. "Give me a sign."

All of a sudden, Elena saw two ghostly figures a few feet away looking back at her. Eyes widening, Elena could not believe it. It was Leo and Betsie smiling proudly at her. She couldn't believe it. She had asked for a sign and had gotten it. Feeling joyful tears well up, yet she wouldn't let them fall, Elena smiled back. It seemed she was the only one who could see them. Taking a deep, calming breath, Elena continued. "_Reminds me again it's worth it all. So I can go home._"

All four sang. "_All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near. The silent whispers, silent tears._"

Elena continued alone. "_Together in all these memories I see your smile. All the memories I hold dear. Darling you know I love you till the end of time._"

All four sang. "_All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments imagine you'd be here. All of my memories keep you near. The silent whispers, silent tears._"

Elena sang solo. "_All of my memories._" She watched as her parents figures disappeared and two voices whisper in her ear, "We're so proud and _always_ will be."

After some tearful goodbyes, Elena, the Doctor, Martha, Jack, and Hunter left the Mathews.

≈ΘҖ≈

Professor Alison Docherty was walking through a park when Martha ran up and gave her a bouquet of flowers. Martha knew Docherty would not know who she was.

"Just to say I don't blame you." Martha smiled at her before walking away.

Docherty still looked bewildered by Martha. "But who are you?"

Martha looked back at her for a minute before continuing on. Docherty watched Martha before walking on, a smile upon his lips.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in Cardiff, Elena, the Doctor, Martha, Jack, and Hunter were standing at the rails by the Pierhead Building looking out over the bay. Elena stood in front of the Doctor and the rail. The Doctor had his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Time was, each one of these people knew your name." Martha said. "Now they've all forgotten you."

"Good." the Doctor said.

"It should be that way, Martha." Elena said. "I can't imagine what world would be like if everyone knew about the Doctor."

"Back to work." Jack said before he went under the rail to stand on the other side.

"I really don't mind, though." the Doctor said. "Come with us."

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was." Jack said, looking at the Doctor. He then directed his attention towards the Hub. "And I kept thinking about that team of mine." He looked back at the group. "Like you said, Doctor, responsibility."

"Defending the Earth." the Doctor nodded. "Can't argue with that." he made a gesture to shake Jack's hand, but instead, he exposes the manipulator.

"Hey, I need that!" Jack complained.

"Whiner." Elena muttered.

"I can't have you walking around with a time-traveling teleport." the Doctor said as he used the sonic screwdriver. "You could go anywhere—twice. The second time to apologize." Now the manipulator was useless... again.

"And what about _me_? Can you fix that?" Jack asked in a hopeful tone. "Will I ever be able to die?"

"Nothing I can do." the Doctor said. "You're an impossible thing, Jack."

Jack laughed. "Been called that before."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "I don't think I wanna know that story."

Jack laughed and he started to leave, but turned back to the group and saluted them, including Hunter. "Sirs." The Doctor gave Jack a two-finger salute. Jack winked at both Martha and Elena. "Ma'am. Little Sis."

"C'mere!" Elena said as she went under the rail and hugged Jack. He laughed and hugged her back.

The Doctor could feel the happiness, but also the sadness through their link. He could feel that she was sad because this would probably be the last she would see him for a while. And he had no worries about being jealous when Jack was hugging Elena. He knew Jack saw Elena as a little sister. Releasing Elena, she came back under the rail and into the Doctor's arms.

Abe went up to Jack and whined. Jack smiled and bent down. He began petting him. "I thought you didn't like me, pooch." Abe began licking him.

Elena laughed at Jack's shocked expression, but he began laughing to. "I told you Abe would get used to you Jack."

Petting Abe one last time, Jack stood and smiled at her. "Looks like you were right, El." He turned to leave again and stopped. "But I keep wondering…what about aging? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little gray hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

"I really don't know." the Doctor smiled.

Jack chuckled. "Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Pennisula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency." both the Doctor and Elena nodded their heads. "They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me." The Doctor, Elena, and Martha all became stunned. Jack chuckled. "Hmm, I'll see you." he then ran across the Plas towards the water tower.

Both Elena and the Doctor looked at Martha.

"No." the Doctor muttered.

"No way." Elena said.

They looked back at Jack's retreating form.

"Can't be." Martha said.

"No, definitely not." the Doctor said. "No." both Elena and Martha laughed. "No." he joined in with them.

Hunter looked at them in confusion. "Have I missed something?"

≈ΘҖ≈

From outside the Jones family house, the Doctor and Elena watched them, leaning against the TARDIS. Francine walked up to the window and saw them. They both smiled at her, Elena waving. Francine smiled back, waving at Elena. Both turned and went into the TARDIS. Martha saw they were gone and hurried after them.

≈ΘҖ≈

Inside, Elena saw the canister containing the Doctor's hand resting on the floor by the console. They both reclined on the jump seat and put their feet up on the console as they wait for Martha.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha walked out of house talking on her mobile. "Yeah. Could you put me through? Hi, I'm looking for a Dr. Thomas Milligan."

≈ΘҖ≈

At hospital A&E, Tom answered his phone. "Yeah, hello."

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't.

≈ΘҖ≈

"Hello?" Tom asked.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha closed her phone and smiled.

≈ΘҖ≈

In the hospital, TOM hangs up and walks away.

≈ΘҖ≈

Martha entered the TARDIS and both Elena and the Doctor peered around the central column.

"Right then!" the Doctor got up. "Off we go!" he rubbed his hands together. Elena looked at Martha and saw the expression on her face. "The open road! There is a burst of starfire now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look? Or…back in time."

"Doctor." Elena said.

"We could…I don't know," the Doctor continued rambling. "Charles II? Henry VIII?"

"Doctor!" Elena said.

"I know! What about Agatha Christie?" the Doctor continued.

"Doctor!" Hunter yelled. He, too, saw Martha's expression.

"I'd love to meet Agatha Christie! I bet she's brilliant!"

"DOCTOR!" both Elena and Hunter yelled.

The Doctor realized Martha wasn't smiling and immediately sobered. "Okay."

"I just can't." Martha said.

"Yeah." the Doctor said.

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after." Martha said. "They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

Elena walked over to Martha and took her hands in hers. "Of course not, Martha. They're your family and they need you."

Martha smiled sadly. She then looked at the Doctor as the two walked over to him. Elena stood next to Martha as the two friends just stared at one another.

The Doctor smiled and Martha returned it. "Thank you." he then hugged her. They pulled away. "Martha Jones, you saved the world."

"Yes, I did." Martha smirked. "I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I _am_ good." all three laughed. "You gonna be all right?"

"I've got Lena with me." the Doctor said as he hugged Elena to him. "She and the TARDIS are all I need."

"Don't worry, Martha." Elena said. "I'll keep him in line. And if that isn't enough... the TARDIS will help."

"Oi!" the Doctor gently nudged her.

Elena laughed, causing Martha too as well. The two women looked at one another. "C'mere you." And they hugged as well before pulling away. Both had tears in their eyes. "You take care of not only yourself, but your family as well, Martha."

"I will." Martha said. Abe then nudged her leg, whimpering. She bent down and began petting and scratching him. "I'm gonna miss you as well, Abe. You look after Elly and the Doctor for me, okay?" Abe barked, his tail wagging before he licked her, causing not only her, but the others to laugh. She then stood and looked at Hunter. "You take good care of Elly for me." Hunter nodded. What surprised everyone was when Martha offered him her hand. "I may not like you yet, but at least we can begin with a handshake."

Smiling gently, Hunter took her hand and they shook. "I hope sometime in the future we can become friends, Martha Jones."

Martha smiled. "We'll see." She then walked out.

≈ΘҖ≈

She started off then turned and went back inside the TARDIS.

≈ΘҖ≈

"I almost." Martha said as she reached into her pocket and tossed her mobile to him. "Keep that. 'Cause I'm not having you two disappear. If that rings, _when_ that rings, you two better come running. Got it?"

"Got it." the Doctor said.

"Don't worry, Martha." Elena said. "If he does forget to come, I'll slap him for you."

Martha laughed and turned to leave. Elena and the Doctor watched her with fond expression. Martha looked back at them. "I'll see you two again." She smiled and left.


	80. You Need To Start Trusting Me

"I'll miss Martha." Elena said sadly.

Martha was her best friend/little sister and helped heal her during her adventures with the Doctor. Even though she wished Martha would stay with them, she knew her family also needed her. She wasn't going to take that away from Martha. During the year on the _Valiant_, the Jones had become a second family to Elena. Helping her through tough times. Keeping her spirit up. Tish comforted her, holding her as she cried. Francine talked with her about all sorts of things. And Clive. Clive was easy-going. Making her laugh.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back comfortingly. Elena wrapped her arms around the Doctor, taking the comfort he was giving her. He, too, would miss Martha as well. The two knew it was Martha's decision whether she stayed with them or stayed with her family. They wouldn't make the choice for her.

"Hang on a tick." Elena said, she looked at Hunter. "Hunter, where's your ring?"

"Oh," Hunter said. "While you guys were on your honeymoon, I got rid of it. Didn't want anything that reminded me of what I once was."

"Huh." Elena then looked at the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor said.

She seemed to be looking at what he was wearing. "That's the same outfit I saw you wearing when we were with Donna on her wedding day. That day you were wearing your brown pinstripe suit and standing at an ATM. Remember? I was human at that time. It was right after you and I met! And after Donna had somehow gotten inside the TARDIS. We couldn't figure out why."

"Wait a sec!" Hunter said. "Who's Donna?"

"A ginger-haired woman with a fiery temper." the Doctor said. "Believe me, Hunter. You don't want to get her mad."

"She has a big mouth, but she also cares a lot for her family and her friends." Elena said. "Somehow she had gotten inside the TARDIS without a key. Anyway, while you were waiting, I was with Donna and keeping watch between the two of you when I spotted another you. This you that was wearing this suit, along with your coat."

The Doctor arched a brow. "What did I do and say?"

"Um..." Elena began recalling. "You smiled a soft, loving smile at me like you do now, just gazing at the human me for a few minutes before walking away into an alley behind you. I decided to follow. I called out to you and you greeted me, calling me by my nickname. I asked what were doing there and weren't you supposed to be at the ATM? You walked up to me, took my hands in yours and told me, "You need to start trusting me, Lena. It has never been more important than it is then now." I asked you what you meant and all you said was just trust me before you kissed my forehead and walked away."

"What does that mean then?" Hunter asked.

"It means while human Elena was with Donna and that Doctor was at the ATM, future me..." the Doctor said. "went back in time to speak with past Elena so she would start trusting past me." Doctor grinned. "Time to do what you say, Lena." he then began setting the coordinates for Christmas Eve, 2007.

≈ΘҖ≈

Dematerializing, the Doctor put his coat. "Right. I'll just go on and wait for past us and past Donna and then lead you into the alley and tell you to start trusting me and we'll be on our way." He then walked out.

≈ΘҖ≈

Future Doctor looked around the corner as he watched his past self, past human Elena, and past Donna get out of the cabbie. He had almost forgotten how beautiful human Elena looked like. Not that he was complaining about Time Lady Elena. He was just used to her human self a lot longer. But he knew he would get used to that version of her as well.

"...and that goes double for your mother!" past Donna shouted at the taxi driver who forced them to the curb, "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit."

Future Doctor grinned at past Donna's hot-temperedness. He had forgotten that she had temper.

"Oh, is it Christmas?" Past Doctor said looking around.

"Well duh! Maybe not on Mars, but 'ere its Christmas Eve." Past Donna said.

Past Elena smiled. "My favorite holiday is Christmas."

Past Doctor looked at her. "Really?" Past Elena nodded her head.

"Phone box!" Past Donna shouted, spotting it a few feet away, and ran for it, "We can reverse the charges!" Both Past Elena and Past Doctor were hot on her heels.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" Past Doctor asked.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine, lovely," Past Doctor held the door open for Past Donna to get into the box, "What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?"

"Hold on!" Past Elena exclaimed. "You can use my Blackberry! I had forgotten that I had it in my pocket." Future Doctor watched as Past Elena grinned sheepishly while pulling it out and handing it to Past Donna.

Past Donna glared at her. "And you forgot because..?"

"Well, you were ranting about wanting to get to your wedding, we were trying to get a taxi and you goin' on how you hated Christmas." Past Elena replied. Donna rolled her eyes and dialed.

"Right, you phone. I'll get money." Past Doctor said.

Past Elena nodded. Future Doctor hid as he saw his past self running towards him and to an ATM. Seeing that Past Doctor wasn't paying attention, Future Doctor poked his head out and saw Past Elena with Past Donna.

Future Doctor looked at Past Elena and saw that she could feel that someone was looking at her. He saw her turn her head in his direction. He smiled a soft, loving smile at her. He just gazed at her for a few minutes before walking away into an alley behind him. He knew she would follow just as Future Elena told him.

≈ΘҖ≈

Future Doctor walked into the alleyway and stood, waiting for Past Elena. He didn't have long to wait.

Past Elena saw him. "Doctor?"

Future Doctor stood there before her, looking right at her, smiling that same, loving smile. "Hello, Lena."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the ATM?" Past Elena asked.

Walking up to her, Future Doctor took her hands in his larger ones. "You need to start trusting me, Lena. It has never been more important than it is then now."

"What do you mean?" Past Elena asked, looking at him.

"Just trust me." Future Doctor kissed Past Elena's forehead and then walked away.

≈ΘҖ≈

Back in the TARDIS, both Hunter and Time Lady Elena had watched the entire exchanged.

"So that is what happened." Hunter said. "That's what caused the symbols to begin?" he looked at her. "You began to trust the Doctor that day?"

"Yep." Elena smiled. "And I never regretted it since. I just never knew it was future him that I had talked with at the time."

The door opened and both saw the Doctor walk in. "Well, that's taken care of."


	81. Time Crash

**AN:** Cover's up. BTW, I forgot to mention what outfit Elena was wearing so I will in here and I know Peter Davison was older in this episode, but for my story, imagine him as he was when he played the Doctor after Tom Baker.

* * *

Elena wore a blue dahlia print cowl neck top, Tyra bootcut women's blue jeans, a oatmeal colored Madeleine Thompson Freddie Cardigan, black flat shoes, her heart necklace, Martha's claddagh ring, the Doctor's bracelet, and white camellia pearl earring studs. Leaning against the console, she smiled when she saw the Doctor, who returned it as he walked up and leaned against the console next to her for a moment before pulling the "hand brake". Suddenly the TARDIS began spinning out of control as alarms blared. The Doctor immediately grabbed and wrapped his arms protectively around Elena, making sure they fell into the captain's chair. Once the spinning ended, he and Elena were able to get to the controls.

"Stop that!" the Doctor exclaimed as he and Elena managed to fiddle with some of the controls. "Stop it!" Things seemed to settle down. "What was that all about, eh?" he knocked on the rotor. "Eh?" he began to walk around the console. "What's your problem?"

"What's wrong, old girl?" Elena asked worriedly stroking the rotor.

"Right, just settle down now." the fifth Doctor said, seeming to come out of nowhere.

Elena watched in surprise and shock as the two bumped into each other as both were working at the console.

"Excuse me." Ten said.

"So sorry." Five said.

The two stepped around each other and continued to fiddle with the console for a moment. Elena then watched in amusement as they seemed to just notice one another. The two looked at each other.

"What?" Ten said.

"What?" Five said.

"What?" Ten said.

"What!?" Hunter exclaimed.

"What!?" Elena yelled.

Abe looked between the two Doctors in confusion.

"_What!?_" Elena asked. "_HOW!_"

"_Not so loud, Lena._" Ten said.

"_Sorry._" Elena said apologetically.

"_Lena,_" Ten said. "_hurry and block your mind from me and that you're__ a Time Lady. And tell Hunter to hide his identity._"

Elena gave him a confused look. "_Why?_"

"_Because when this happened,_" Ten said as Five kept looking at him, not seeming to have noticed her nor Hunter. "_When I was in my fifth regeneration and I was looking at my future self though I didn't know at the time, I never __knew you were my Imprint or a Time Lady. And I didn't know Hunter was a future regeneration of the Master. I thought you two were my future companions. Even though, as Five, I watched you move around the console like a Time Lady._"

"_Will you be all right?_" Elena asked worriedly. "_Seeing me as I was?_"

"_Oh, yes._" Ten said. "_Now, hurry!_"

Elena hurriedly turned a knob on the console, changing her form so she now looked as she did before she became a Time Lady. Minus the outfit she was now wearing. She then blocked everything about her being the Doctor's Imprint and being a Time Lady and whispered to Hunter. "Hurry and hide your identity. The Doctor doesn't want his fifth self wanting to know our true identities."

Hunter nodded and blocked his identity so Five would see him as a human.

"Who are you?" Five asked.

"Oh, brilliant!" Ten grinned as Elena came and stood beside him. "I mean, totally wrong, big emergency, universe goes bang in five minutes but... brilliant!"

"I'm the Doctor," Five said. "who are you?" he then looked at Elena and Hunter. "And who are _they_?"

Elena and Hunter waved.

"Yes, you are!" Ten's grin widened, which gained Five's attention. "You are the Doctor."

"Yes, I am." Five said. "I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, good for you, Doctor." Ten said. "Good for brilliant old you."

Elena could see Five was becoming very irritated by Ten's attitude. "I'd quit it if I were you."

Five smiled gratefully at Elena. "Thank you, my dear." He then turned to Ten, frowning a bit. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"Oh there it goes! The frowny face, I remember that one!" Ten pointed to Five's face. "Look at you! The hat, the coat, the crickety cricket stuff the... stick of celery, yeah. Brave choice celery, but fair play to you - not a lot of men can carry off a decorative vegetable."

"I think the Doctor's getting annoyed with your rambling." Elena said.

"You are correct, Miss." Five said to Elena before snapping at Ten. "Shut up!" Five's outburst definitely shut Ten's mouth. Five took his hat off. "There is something wrong with _my_ TARDIS and I've got to do something about it very, very quickly, and it would help, it really would help, if there wasn't some skinny idiot ranting in my face about everything that happens to be in front of him!"

"Whoa." Elena muttered. "That was a mouthful, but definitely to the point."

"Oi!" Ten said. "Oh. Okay. Sorry... Doctor."

"Thank you." Five said and turned to the TARDIS console.

"Do you need any help, Doctor?" Elena asked.

Five looked back at Elena and smiled a bit. "No thank you, dear. Oh, what's your name?"

"Elena." she held her hand out. "Elena Mathews."

Five shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." he looked at Hunter. "And you?"

"Hunter."

Five then noticed the interior before looking at Ten. "What have you done to my TARDIS? You've changed the desktop theme, haven't you? What's this one then? Coral?"

"Well..."

"It's worse than the leopard skin." Five said.

"I happen to like it." Elena smiled.

An alarm sounded.

"That's an alert. Level five." Five said as he fiddled around with the controls.

"Indicates a temporal collision." Elena said as she came around the console to look at the controls. Five could only watch her in surprise as she moved around like she knew the TARDIS inside and out. Elena stopped fiddling with the controls and looked at Five. "It's like two TARDISes have merged, but there's definitely only one TARDIS present."

"Where did you learn that?"

"_He..._" Elena pointed to Ten. "taught me."

"Looks like two time zones at war in the heart of the TARDIS." Ten added. "That's a paradox. Could blow a hole in the space time continuum the size of..." he nonchalantly pushed the monitor on the console around for Five to look at.

"... The exact size of Belgium." Five concluded. "That's a bit undramatic, isn't? Belgium?"

Ten pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "Need this?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh no, of course, you mostly went hands free didn't you? It's like..." Ten put the screwdriver away and looked back at Five. "'hey, I'm the doctor, I can save the universe with a kettle and some string, and look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!"

Elena smacked Ten's chest.

"Ow!" Ten pouted.

"Be nice."

Five approached the two, looking at Ten in the eye. "Who are you?"

"Take a look." Ten said.

"Oh..." Five said. "oh no."

"Oh yes." Ten said.

"You're..." Five said. "oh no, you're…"

"Here it comes," Five grinned, nodding. "yep, yep I am."

"A fan!" Five exclaimed. He looked disgusted before walking over to where Elena was at the TARDIS console when it began beeping again.

"Yep!" Ten said and then realized what Five had just said. Ten look horrified. "What?"

Both Elena and Hunter burst out laughing.

"Level ten now. This is bad." Five said. "Two minutes to Belgium."

"What do you mean 'a fan'?" Ten asked. "I'm not just a fan, I'm _you_!"

Five waved him off like it was nothing. "Okay, you're my _biggest_ fan. Look, it's perfectly understandable. I go zooming around space and time saving planets, fighting monsters and being, well, let's be honest, pretty sort of marvelous..." Ten looked smug. "and naturally every now and then people notice me... start up their little groups. That Linda lot..." Five looked at Ten. "are you one of them? How did you get in here?" He then brandished a finger at Ten. "Can't have you lot knowing where I live."

"Listen to me, I'm you!" Ten exclaimed. "I'm you with a new face." He slapped his own cheeks. "Check out this bone structure Doctor, because one day, you're going to be shaving it."

"He is really you, Doctor," Elena said, coming to stand next to Ten. "He's you. Five regenerations in the future."

Just then, all heard the Cloister Bell sound.

"The Cloister Bell." Five said.

"Yep, right on time, that's my cue." Ten said. Elena jumped, working at the console as both Doctors jumped as well.

"In less than a minute we're going to detonate a black hole strong enough to swallow the entire universe!" Five exclaimed.

Ten paused what he was doing.

"That was his fault, actually, Doctor." Elena pointed to Ten.

"Oi!" Ten nudged her. "I was rebuilding the TARDIS; forgot to put the shields back up. Your TARDIS and my TARDIS... well the same TARDIS, different points in its own time steam collided and, oop, there you go, end of the universe, butterfingers. But don't worry, I know exactly how this all works out. Venting the thermal buffer, flooring the Helmic regulator, and just to finish off..." Ten moved away to let Elena take over.

Elena began typing on the keypad. "lets fry those Zeiton crystals."

Five made the move to stop her, but Ten grabbed him Five glared at Ten. "You'll blow up the TARDIS."

"It's the only way out." Ten said.

"Who told you that?" Five asked.

"You told me that and you watched Elena do what she's doing!" Ten said. The two Doctors watched as Elena pulled a lever and the screen went white. The TARDIS went flying through time and space.

"Supernova and black hole at the exact same instant." Five said.

"Explosion cancels out implosion." Ten said.

"Matter stays constant." Five said.

Ten looked at Five. "Brilliant!"

"Far too brilliant." Five said, looking at Ten and then Elena who smiled. "I've never met anyone else who could fly the TARDIS like that."

"Sorry, mate, you still haven't." Ten said, beaming at Elena as he walked around the console with Elena and Five following.

"You didn't have time to work all that out, even I couldn't do it." Five said.

"I didn't work it out," Ten said stopping. Elena stood next to him. "_I_ didn't have to."

"You remembered." Five said.

"Because _you_ will remember." Ten said.

"You remembered being me," Five said, a smile began forming. "watching you and Elena doing that." he looked at the console before looking back at Ten and Elena. "You already knew what to do because I watched you two do it."

"Wibbley wobbley…" Ten said.

Five and Ten said. "Timey whimey!"

Ten went for a high five, but only found air. Elena saw he had an awkward moment before an alarm sounded.

"What? TARDISes are separating," Ten said as he and Elena began fiddling with the controls. "sorry, Doctor, time's up, back to long ago..." he looked at Five. "Where are you now? Nyssa and Tegan, Cybermen and Mara and Time Lords in funny hats and the Master? Oh he just showed up again," he looked at Hunter before looking at Five. "same as ever."

"Oh no. Really?" Five asked. "Does he still have that rubbish beard?"

Elena looked at Hunter.

"Nope." Hunter said.

"No... no beard this time..." Ten said. "well, a wife." he came to stand next to Elena, wrapping his arm around her waist. Hunter and Abe came to stand beside them.

Five seemed to be confused for a moment and then began to fade. "Oh, I seem to be off. What can I say? Thank you... Doctor. Elena. Hunter."

"Thank _you_." Ten said.

"I'm very welcome." Five smiled. He then looked at Elena. "It was very nice to meet you, Elena." He then faded away completely, but Ten flipped a switch and brought Five back.

Ten picked up Five's hat from the console and handed it to Elena. He figured since he and Five were the same, Elena should have the honor. Smiling, Elena walked over to Five and handed Five's hat to him. "Here ya go. And when you meet me. You call me Lena though I didn't know why then." she looked at Five. "Now I do." she smiled. "_I_ told _you_."

Ten smiled. When he was Five and met Elena for the first time, he didn't know it at the time they would meet again and she come to be the most important person in his life.

"You know..." Ten said. "I loved being you. Back when I first started, at the very beginning, I was always trying to be old and grumpy and important, like you do when you're young. And then I was you... and it was all dashing about and playing cricket and my voice going all squeaky when I shouted..."

"It still does." Elena smiled. "But I love it when it does."

Ten wrapped his arm around her and looked at Five. "I got that from you." Five smiled, putting the hat on. "Oh!" Ten put his foot on the console. Five looked at Ten's shoes. "and the trainers and..." Ten reached in his pocket and took out his glasses and put them on. "... snap. 'Cause you know what, Doctor? You were _my_ Doctor."

Five smiled fondly at his future self and Elena, tipping his hat. "To days to come." he looked at Elena. "And I can't wait to meet you... Lena."

Elena smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Doctor."

"All my love to long ago." Ten said.

Five faded away. Both Elena and the Doctor had fond smiles on their faces. The Doctor took his specs off, still smiling.

"You're fifth self was very nice and sweet." Elena said.

"Ya." the Doctor said.

"Wish I could have met you then." Elena said, "But then..." the Doctor looked at her. "I probably wouldn't have met this version of you."

The Doctor smiled and they kissed.

They then heard Five's voice. "Oh, Doctor, remember to put your shields up."

Ten pressed a button and all heard the blast of a ship's horn just as they were all sent flying. The Doctor made sure that he was the one to hit the grill. All saw a ship had crashed into the TARDIS.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What!?" Elena exclaimed.

He and Elena moved towards the ship, coughing and saw a life preserver. Both Abe and Hunter joined them.

"What the hell!" Hunter yelled.

The Doctor picked up the life preserver and all saw that it said, "_TITANIC_". They all looked at it like they couldn't believe what they were seeing. All looked back at the ship.

"What?" all three said.


	82. Sequel's up!

Sequel to The Rebel Companion is up! :)


End file.
